Sailor Spirits
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Mako Kazuyoshi has transfered to a campus known as Genso No Gakuen (Elemental Academy), and has been given a special sailor fuku containing a powerful spirit. Together, they team up to face off powerful monsters called Akajyu (Demon Beasts), and find more spirits contained inside sailor fukus with the help of her new friends.
1. Class 1: Revival Ignited

***TB and KKD bust through a brick wall, Kool-Aid Man style, and each was holding up a different weapon, TB holding a large Nerf rifle, while KKD had a broadsword.***

 **TB/KKD: Ore-tachi… SAN~JOU!**

 **TB: It's kinda odd that I decided to start this during the '8' chapters of the regular SHT stories, but hey, better late than never.**

 **KKD: Yea, and don't worry, I'll help him along as usual.**

 **TB: This idea originally came to me as a Kamen Rider story, but I thought it would be much better as an original story.**

 **KKD: Yea, and it should work. Let's hope you guys think so.**

 **TB: Okay, without any further ado, let's get some new Disclaimers up in this beeyotch.**

 **KKD: One second. *blurs around as he writes up a new Disclaimers screen***

 **TB: *sings*** _ **He's the fastest thing alive! He's the fastest thing ALIVE!**_

 **KKD: Done. *slaps Disclaimers onto the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _This world is full of so many possibilities, it can accomplish anything and both create and destroy. Long ago, creatures known as the Akajyu (Demon Beasts) were created with the sole desire to destroy. They ravaged homes and decimated forests, and caused chaos everywhere. However, in order to counter these fearsome creatures, man then created a powerful force known as the Tenchi no Tamashii (Heavenly Spirits), with the sole purpose to protecting humanity by finding hosts to combat the Akajyu. Unfortunately, the Spirits were so powerful that no host were able to wield them after the originals, and even then the original hosts were killed after trying to contain the Spirits within their bodies. Despite all that, the Spirits were able to defeat the Akajyu and help humanity seal them away, restoring peace for millennia. The Spirits were sealed away as well, awaiting the day when they would be needed again. Our story begins, not at a special temple, not in an ancient city, not in the grand city of Tokyo or even in America… it begins at a humble school ground._

* * *

In front of a seemingly normal school ground, a bus pulled up, opening to let some people get off. One of the passengers happened to be a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of glasses, a yellow t-shirt, violet shorts, and white sneakers. She was carrying a large brown suitcase, a smaller blue duffel bag, and a smaller black handbag as she walked in front of a large field with pathways leading to three buildings, each used for schooling.

"'Genso no Gakuen (Elemental Academy)," the girl read on the sign before taking a good look at the campus, "Hmm... I hope to find a good house around here."

She took a breath before entering the school grounds.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 1: Revival Ignited**

The girl walked through the campus grounds, looking around while also trying to maneuver through the crowds.

"E-Excuse me. I'm sorry. Um, do you know where I can find the dean?" the girl asked, but no one was listening to her question, leaving her a bit flustered from all the space, "Excuse me. *bumps* Oh I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She looked up to see a girl her age with curly red hair, green eyes, and wearing a longsleeved orange shirt with holes so her thumbs could poke out, a very short white skirt, black sports pants, and gray sneakers.

"Oh hey there. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" she asked, excited to see the girl that bumped into her.

"H-Hai, I transferred here just now," the girl answered, "Watashi wa Kazuyoshi Mako."

"Atashi Uesugi Torrie. Yoroshiku ne," she smiled as she shook Mako's hand, causing her to drop all her bags, "Ooh, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay, I need to carry my things better."

"You need any help?"

"No thank you. I can do this," Mako assured as she picked up her bags, "Now, I was wondering where I can find whoever's in charge here?"

"The dean? Oh, I know who that is. He's in that building right over there. If you go in there, I'm sure you can find his office and he'll assign you a dorm and your schedule of classes," Torrie responded very quickly.

"Um… thank you for that."

"Hope to see you again, Mako-chan."

With that, Torrie skipped off to another building, leaving Mako to walk over to the widest and tallest building in the campus, which had a built-in clock tower, leaving her stunned as she walked in.

* * *

After a ride in the elevator, Mako reached the top floor of the building and walked through more crowds in the hallway before reaching the dean's office, which had a kanji that spelled out the name 'Miyamoto Kosaku' on the front door.

"Excuse me?" Mako responded as she knocked on the door, still staying in front of it, "Miyamoto-sensei?"

"It's open," she heard a male voice answer, allowing her to open the door to see a man in his late 30s sitting at his desk, having black hair, brown eyes under a pair of blue glasses, and wore a white shirt and blue tie under a black suit, "Are you the new transfer student?"

"H-Hai. Watashi wa Kazuyoshi Mako, juunana sai (My name is Mako Kazuyoshi, 17 years old)," Mako informed, the dean writing this down before looking through the files and finding information about her.

"Hmm, it says here that you recently transferred from Ogaki Academy in Osaka. And just in time for the first day of the new school year. Well, I have your new schedule, where you will be staying, and a school uniform for you," the dean informed, handing Mako a folder with the information, as well as a black sailor fuku with red accents.

"Um, if you don't mind, I would like to suggest having living quarters to myself; I'd prefer to live alone, but have plenty of space for me to walk around and do whatever I like."

"Are you sure you don't want a roommate to keep you company?"

"No sir. I feel like having roommates would only slow me down. My studies and getting good grades are what's most important to me, Miyamoto-sensei."

"That's very good to hear, Kazuyoshi-kun, though I would reconsider a bit. I will still allow you to enter the dorm of your suggestions," the dean, Kosaku, replied, filling out the paperwork for the dorm, "The house is known as Hoshi Shoujo, and it is located just outside the campus grounds. Go there and get yourself settled in before the first class starts."

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu," Mako smiled, bowing before leaving with her stuff and the paperwork.

"...Kazuyoshi-kun, before you go…" Kosaku called, causing Mako to turn around, "I should inform you that if you decide to let anyone into your dorm, they can be a very powerful ally in more ways than you'd think."

"...I'll keep that in mind, sir."

* * *

"Hoshi Shoujo, Hoshi Shoujo… where is it?" Mako muttered to herself, browsing the grounds before she managed to find what appeared to be a red brick house with a yellow roof, the front side having the text "Hoshi Shoujo" in kanji, while the west side of the building had growing ivy that looked like it would engulf the whole structure, "Ah, here it is."

She smiled before approaching the door and opening it. As she entered, she took her shoes off before entering and examining the rooms, which had the basic essentials such as couches, a flat screen TV, an open kitchen to enter complete with with its own cabinets, sink, and refrigerator. Mako then walked upstairs to find the entrance to a shared bathroom, and a few bedrooms, each with two bedframes, their own mattress, dressers, and TVs.

"Looks rather nice. I think I'm going to like it here," Mako smiled as she walked into one of the bedrooms with a blue wallpaper and she put her stuff down before pulling out her cell phone and speed dialing her mother, "Hello, Kaa-san. Yeah, I moved into the dorm. Everything's just fine, the place looks very nice. No, class isn't starting until 5:00 p.m.. Bu-... Kaa-san you know I don't have very good social skills. ...I-I know you want that, but my studies and grades are more important. Okay. O-Okay, Kaa-san, I promise. I promise I'll try and make some friends while I'm staying here. Ok, yes. Love you, too. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Mako sighed after hanging up and decided to unpack her stuff, setting her uniform aside. She admired the uniform being black and red instead of the usual white as she turned her attention to unpacking.

* * *

After she unpacked all her things and set everything up in her room, she was about to leave for her tour of the campus when suddenly...

" **Matte…"** she heard a voice, making her stop and turn around.

"...Who said that?" Mako asked in response.

" **Don't go yet. You have to help me with something,"** the voice replied, Mako looking around to find the voice, " **You have to help me. Help me. Help me!"**

Mako looked confused when suddenly, her uniform came out of nowhere and jumped straight towards her, managing to pin her against a wall.

"Na-Nani!?" she gawked, looking at her uniform, the front collar of the uniform growing a bit to now look like a pair of red eyes.

" **Don't leave! Put me on, put me on!"** the uniform responded in a female voice, almost begging her in a way while trying to slip itself onto Mako, but to her, it looked like her uniform wanted to get physical with her.

"KYAA! NO! G-Get off me… *grunt* you pervert!"

" **Wear me! Be my host! I don't wanna go back to sleep!"**

"Wait a minute, you talk? Sailor uniforms don't talk!" Mako gawked, managing to get off the wall, but still struggling to take her the uniform off her.

" **Well this one does! No stop being scared and put me on!"** the uniform snapped, trying to grab her again, though it ended up with both Mako and her uniform falling on the bed.

"Wh-Why are you talking!?"

" **That's not important right now!"**

"It _is_ important! I can't just put on something that could be an evil spirit!"

" **Stop talking. Alright, if you're not going to put me on, I'll just have to FORCE you to put me on!"** the uniform snapped, spinning around Mako, enveloping her in a tornado before it looked like Mako's other clothes were flying out of said tornado.

"Ya-Yamette!" Mako screamed as the tornado spun faster and faster until it stopped the tornado, the uniform 'grinning' as it was now fully on Mako.

" **HA HA! A perfect fit!"** the uniform grinned, Mako now dizzy as she fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ugh… my head…" Mako groaned as she got back up and found her uniform on her, "...What was all that about? ...And why am I even talking to my uniform!?"

" **That will take some explanation. And to answer your first question, you resisted and I needed you to wear me in order for me to have a host."**

"A host…? For what?"

" **I'll tell you later."**

"Not later you stupi-, oh never mind. I'm going to look around the academy, and I don't want you talking to me or anyone! It's going to look weird if people see me talking to myself, or if they see my uniform moving like it's alive," Mako said as she walked out of her room.

" **Fair enough. Just relax, and everything will be good,"** the uniform replied, Mako rolling her eyes before leaving the dorm building to go and explore the campus.

* * *

As Mako walked around the school grounds, she was observing the many of the students either standing or sitting around talking, studying for future tests, and generally goofing off in here.

' _ **Not a bad place for gatherings like this, I must say,'**_ Mako heard her uniform speak to her mentally, confusing and surprising her.

' _Wh-What are you doing?! I thought I said no talking!'_ she responded in her mind, thinking she heard her uniform speak out loud.

' _ **Calm down, nerd. This is a mental connection, so only you can hear me now.'**_

' _...So it's ESP? That makes this so much better actually.'_

' _ **Watch yourself.'**_

Mako was confused before she accidentally bumped into another student. This one was a girl with long blonde hair tied in three pigtails (one in the back, two on the sides), purple eyes, and wearing a purple v-neck exposing her cleavage, a short pink skirt, and white sneakers.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm very sorry about that. I didn't even see you there," she apologized, her voice sounding very soft.

"It's fine. That was my fault as well. ...I hope bumping into students doesn't become a habit," Mako sighed as she sat up.

"Here, let me help you."

With that, the girl helped Mako to her feet and helped straighten her uniform out.

"Thanks," Mako smiled as she dusted herself off, "I'm Kazuyoshi Mako. What's yours?"

"Um… Okita Holly," she answered, noticing Mako was already in her uniform, "Why're you already in your uniform? We don't start classes until 5:00 p.m. today."

"Uh… I, felt like being prepared anyway. Yes, that's it."

"Oh, ok. Um… if you don't mind, uh… that is if you're new here, eto… would you like me to, um, give you a tour?" Holly requested very shyly.

"Oh I would like that, actually."

"Great. Follow me."

Mako did so as Holly showed her the different buildings on the campus.

"You already settled into your dorm?" Holly asked, just to make sure.

"Y-Yes. I'm actually living in a dorm called Hoshi Shoujo. What about you?" Mako asked.

"Actually, I don't have one yet. I'm still looking for a place to stay right now, I… um, don't know which one though."

"I see… well, I hope you find a nice place to stay."

"Arigatou, Mako. Now, this first building over here is for math and science classes," Holly informed as they walked by the first building, "That one over there is for the language, English and writing classes."

"They'll be teaching us to speak English there, right?"

"H-Hai. Not just English, any language out there. Chinese, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Italian, English… you name it, they have classes for it. Though English and Japanese are kinda required. I don't think I'm really good with it."

"I see… don't worry too much about it. I can assure you that English will be easy or hard, depending on how quickly you're able to learn it. But getting back to what's what around here. The one with the clock tower over there, I found out that's where the dean's office is."

"Not just Miyamoto-sensei's office, but also many of the fine arts classes are there, from painting and music, to theater, computers, and film classes."

"I see…" Mako noted before she noticed a bunch of students in a circle of sorts, "Uh, what's going on over there?"

Mako walked over to where the circle was, Holly following to find the crowd of students around a girl with neck length hair dyed violet, green eyes, and wearing an oversized cyan shirt, black cargo shorts, black sunglasses, multiple colored rubber bracelets around her wrists, and black sneakers. There was also a radio playing pop music as the girl was dancing around, flipping her legs around and spinning like crazy.

"Who's the dancing girl there?" Mako asked.

"That's Musashi Sakiyo, but everyone around here just calls her Saki," Holly informed, "She's the school's best dancer and also performs as a rapper."

"Really?"

"So yo. She's expressing herself a lot in these ways when she's not rapping."

Mako watched as Saki was soon spinning like a top on her head, the students cheering her on as she soon stopped by landing with a center split. Mako was admittedly impressed by this before Saki went and turned the radio down.

"Alright, alright, alright. There's one more hour before our first class starts, so… who wants to take a chance… and join me in the next dance?"

" **A dance, huh? Well, I suppose it'd be a good chance to stretch myself out with this little challenge,"** Mako's uniform whispered as suddenly she gasped and Mako's head went down.

Her hair sprung out of the band that held it in a ponytail, growing more wild and wavier, now having a single red streak in it before she looked up and her eyes were now a brilliant red.

"...Mako?" Holly asked, looking a bit confused and concerned as Mako started smirking.

" **Oi, challenge accepted,"** Mako declared while pointing her finger at Saki, her voice now sounding more like her uniform's as she removed her glasses.

"Then come on down to the dance floor… and show me what you got and more," Saki responded in a rapping manner as Mako strutted over to the center of the circle, students watching.

' _Na-Nani? What's going on? My body… wh-why am I not controlling it?'_ Mako thought to herself in confusion as she started to realize that her body was moving on its own.

" **Kick it,"** 'Mako' told Saki, who stood by and set up the next track by giving the radio a little pound like it was a jukebox.

'Mako' then began to move around fluently like waves in the ocean, or a robot, in the middle of the circle. Saki was watching this and was looking very impressed with the way 'Mako' moved before she stepped forward for her turn. Saki then began to move as if she was walking forward, but kept spinning around on her feet.

' _Wait… this is my uniform doing this, it somehow took over and is controlling my body! Chotto, Sa-Sailor, what are you doing?'_ Mako demanded of her uniform.

' _ **Having a blast, try it some time,'**_ 'Mako' smirked, continuing to dance before spinning on the floor while laying on her back.

' _I, I demand that you give me back my body now!'_

' _ **You're my host now. I use your body whenever I please, you got it?'**_

Mako just groaned in her head a bit, trying to get her uniform's spirit to stop, but she didn't listen. 'Mako' managed to do a handstand and spun around on just one hand, the students cheering as Mako herself decided she has had enough of this.

' _Alright… I'll have to take my body back by force!'_ Mako responded as suddenly, 'Mako' began to wobble a bit, struggling to keep up with her moves.

' _ **Wh-What are you doing, nerd?'**_ 'Mako' gawked, trying to keep herself balanced.

' _You will stop calling me that! My name is Mako, and just because I read books and pay more attention to my studies does not make me a nerd!'_

As 'Mako' tried to keep up with her handstand spin, until eventually, Mako regained full control, only to be sent sprawling on the ground and almost landing on her head.

"Ite te te," she winced, the students reacting the same way as Saki went to stop the music.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened?" Saki gawked, rushing over to Mako.

"I… I don't know, actually," Mako winced, rubbing her head as she felt her hair before realizing it was loose, "...Where's my band?"

"I got it," Holly responded, bringing the yellow rubber hairband to her along with her glasses, "Oh, and you dropped these when you went to dance."

"Thanks," Mako replied, putting her glasses back on and her band back on, making her hair into a ponytail again.

"Better luck next time, um… I didn't get your name yet," Saki replied.

"Kazuyoshi Mako, juunana sai," Mako answered, still wincing in pain as she stood up.

"Cool. Boku wa Musashi Saki, juuhachi sai (18 years old)," Saki smiled as the circle of students spread out to do whatever they were doing, "Alright, I'm going to go. Better luck next time."

Mako just nodded as she and Holly walked off.

"What happened back there, Mako?" Holly asked in a bit of confusion.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. Besides, I'm not too sure myself," Mako admitted as they continued to walk around.

"*looks at time on phone* Oh my. I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Urgent matters to take care of, actually. Um, see you later?" Holly waved.

"...Sure. Later," Mako smiled, the two waving at each other before they split up.

 **"She seems like a nice girl,"** her uniform pointed out.

"You stay quiet. You owe me several explanations when class is over," Mako groaned in annoyance as she decided to walk back to her dorm.

* * *

Later, Mako got her materials and walked into her homeroom, which happened to be in the math and science building.

"Okay. Kimi-tachi, as it is a new day, I would like you all to welcome a new student. She recently transferred here from Ogaki Academy in Osaka. Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" the teacher informed the students before motioning the new transfer up, Mako nodding before going over to the whiteboard to write her name in kanji.

"Watashi wa Kazuyoshi Mako. Min'na-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Mako replied while bowing, the other students lowering their heads in response.

"Mako-chan," she heard a voice smile as she looked up and saw Torrie waving her down, "Kochi kochi (Over here). There's an empty chair I saved for you."

Mako walked over to where Torrie was and sat next to her, a bit unsure about how to react to this.

"Hi, um… Torrie, was it?" Mako checked just to make sure she got the name right.

"Hai. That's me alright. I was thinking since we're friends now, I'd let you sit next to me," Torrie smiled.

"Slow down for a second there. You're talking a bit too fast for me. Not to mention thinking too much ahead," Mako responded, getting her to calm down a bit, "I don't think we're friends yet. Give me some time."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Min'na-san," the homeroom teacher called out, getting the students' attention, "Before we begin our first semester, I am going to hand out copies of all your class schedules. I will also announce that current 3rd Year Student Council President Yamagishi Lisa will be looking for new Student Council members since the last 3rd years graduated and any 1st years who previously joined are now 2nd years. So fill outs for those will be handed out at the end of the class."

"I'll consider that," Mako muttered as the teacher began to walk around, passing their schedule and syllabi to the students.

"If you're going to join the Student Council, then I'll join too," Torrie smiled, "Lisa-sempai is very organized, fashionable, and most of all, she's very beautiful."

"Is she."

"She is."

"If you say so. Who else is, or was, in the Student Council?"

"Well, I heard that a 1st year named Mishima Karin is planning to join, she's one of the most honest students in school, and one of the more intelligent ones in her year."

"How do you know that? It's the first day of the year and she's probably new here as well," Mako pointed out.

"I tend to make it a habit to get to know every student on campus before the first class starts. I'm a 2nd year, so I go and greet all the 1st years," Torrie explained.

"Well… that's rather… ambitious of you."

"Anything if it helps me make new friends."

"...At least your heart's in the right place," Mako smiled as class was about to start.

* * *

After the class ended, Mako and the rest of the students began to walk out.

"Remember, you will all report back here tomorrow morning before you all head to your official classes. Have a nice night," the teacher reminded the students as they left.

"Now what? Are you going to head back to your dorm?" Torrie asked.

"Yes, pretty much," Mako answered.

"Can I come with you? You see, I haven't really had a dorm last year, but since you arrived and took up residence in Hoshi Shoujo, I was wondering if you would like a roommate with you. I mean, we are friends, aren't we?" Torrie asked, Mako stunned by how fast she was speaking but decided to think about it.

' _She seems too energetic for my tastes, and could be a bit of a distraction for me. But she wants to be your friend, and she seems nice enough, having good intentions, so…'_ Mako thought to herself as she decided… "Sure, you can room with me."

"Sugee! Arigatou, Mako-chan!" Torrie smiled and jumped for joy, immediately hugging Mako, leaving the girl surprised.

"E-Easy, Torrie. I'm still new to this friend making."

* * *

The two girls finally make it back to Hoshi Shoujo and Mako opens the door.

"Ooh, it looks very nice," Torrie complimented as they both took their sneakers off, "I've never been in here before."

"It looks like any normal suburban house does," Mako admitted, "With the exception of the amount of ivy around it."

" **It is a lot more spacious on the inside than out,"** her uniform added to the mix.

"*whispers* Shut up!"

"...I didn't say anything," Torrie replied, making Mako look nervous.

"Oh… um… uh…"

" **She wasn't talking to you,"** her uniform responded, making Torrie look around in confusion.

"...Ooh, who else is in here? I thought you were alone at first, but it seems you got a surprise roomie with you. Who is she?" Torrie asked.

"Stop it, Sailor! You're embarrassing me!" Mako whispered, trying to keep her uniform silent in front of Torrie.

" **I HAVE a NAME,"** her uniform snapped as Mako was looking very nervous.

"Surprise roomie! Where are you?" Torrie called out, trying to see where the voice came from.

Mako didn't see any other way around this as she sighed before turning around, revealing her uniform having the eyes from the front collar.

"Why does your sailor fuku have eyes?"

"*sigh* It's alive," Mako confirmed as the uniform scowled at her.

" **I am a WOMAN, nerd,"** the uniform snapped, Torrie falling back in surprise.

"What did I say about calling me a nerd?"

"WHOA! Your uniform is talking!" Torrie gawked in amazement as she looked closely at the sailor fuku.

" **That's right. Watashi wa Hyouno, don't mess with us,"** the uniform responded proudly.

"And it has a name. My uniform has a name. Oh my God, this is a weird first day," Mako groaned, gripping the bridge of her nose as she sat down on the couch, "So you were the one taking over my body earlier to make me dance."

" **Yeah, I was having such a good time. Until you decided to force me out of control of your body and fell over like a doof! If you were gonna take back control, you could've at least done so AFTER the dance-off with Saki."**

"You danced with Saki-chan?! Awesome!" Torrie gawked, "Wow! You must've been incredible!"

"What even are you anyway? Something tells me that you're more than a talking uniform," Mako asked, sighing as she's trying to relax while Torrie sat on the floor with her legs crossed to listen.

" **I was originally a Tenchi no Tamashii. But due to some strange events, I've been released and now I'm stuck in this uniform you girls call a sailor fuku. My only solution for physical interaction would be to find a host. And from what I've seen, Nerd-girl here is my best bet so far,"** Hyouno explained, making Mako groan before actually smacking the uniform on its eye, " **ITE!"**

"I told you that my name is Mako! I find the term 'nerd' insulting!"

"Hey, I'm a nerd too. I'm crazy about pop culture and other stuff," Torrie added excitedly, Mako and Hyouno looking confused, "What? I see 'nerd' in a positive light."

"The fact of the matter is that you've forced yourself onto me, Hyouno. I'm not exactly keen to that sort of thing," Mako groaned in annoyance.

" **Hey, you've left me with no choice, Mako. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I've been asleep for millennia, I'd rather take what chance I can get to get out and active rather than go back to sleep for another millennia,"** Hyouno countered.

"Should we tell the dean about this?" Torrie asked, not sure if it would be a good idea or not.

"Oh please. Miyamoto-sensei wouldn't believe something as crazy as this, no. Until we fully understand what's going on, we can't let anyone else find out about this… talking uniform… spirit… thing that Hyouno is," Mako answered, "Torrie, you're my friend, right? Can I trust you to keep this under wraps until we know what's going on?"

"Cross my heart, Mako-chan," Torrie promised, making an X motion over her heart.

" **...So now what?"** Hyouno asked, not sure what to do.

"You are going in the closet until after school tomorrow. I can't very well have you hovering around or whatever. And no touchy feely either, because you were borderline perverted back there," Mako told the spirit, shivering a bit again.

"Oh… so she's a lesbian sailor fuku?" Torrie randomly guessed.

" **I am STRAIGHT, thank you very much!"** Hyouno snapped at Torrie, looking almost flustered as the young excitable girl leaped across the room in surprise.

"...Touchy, isn't she?"

"And bothersome too," Mako sighed as she was about to go up the stairs before she heard a loud screaming from outside her window, making her look to see students running away scared, "...What's going on out there?"

"A rave?" Torrie asked, not sure before the two put their shoes back on and walked out the door to look.

" **...It can't be,"** Hyouno gasped, the girls looking to see what looked like golem creatures made of random common objects you find like rocks, coins, and steel plates.

"What the heck are those things!?" Torrie asked in shock.

" **Akajyu,"** Hyouno growled.

"...Demons?" Mako gawked, "No, this can't be real. They're just rumors and myths told in religions."

"And in several movies about battling monsters from Hell," Torrie added.

" **Trust me, Mako. They're real. And they're set on total destruction,"** Hyouno sighed as they saw the grunts chasing after the students, " **These are the Communi. Strong and numerous, but very stupid."**

"Mako-chan, th-they're going to hurt all these students!"

"What do you expect us to do!? We're just a bunch of normal kids," Mako responded.

" **You** _ **were**_ **normal until you put me on,"** Hyouno pointed out before she her collar eyes closed, and suddenly, Mako's hair went out and her eyes turned bright red again.

' _Not again! Why do I have to put up with this sort of crap?!'_ Mako exclaimed in her head.

"Whoa, what the heck happened here? It's like you went Jekyll & Hyde on me, Mako-chan!" Torrie reacted with surprise.

" **I'll give you your body back after I tear these guys apart,"** H-Mako responded, taking the hair band and glasses and placing them into her shirt pocket, " **Oi, teme ra! Come get some!"**

With that, H-Mako ran out and began kicking and punching out the Communi, the students looking on in shock as the possessed newcomer kept dominating the grunts.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" one student asked.

"That's the transfer student," another student gawked in amazement.

Torrie watched on, cheering for H-Mako as she managed to do some impressive flips, kicks, and punches against the Communi. However, one of the grunts nearby managed to grab a nearby bench and then shoot some disgusting looking slime out of its hands, seeping onto the bench. The bench then began to glow before it took shape of some sort of humanoid monster, the students all backing up and screaming in horror.

' _What the hell is that!? What did he do!?'_ Mako gawked, clearly confused by what happened as H-Mako was looking rather pissed off.

" **One of those punks managed to inject that bench with what makes the Akajyu kaijin. Their power is to create new monsters from ordinary, regular objects,"** H-Mako growled before she cracked her knuckles.

' _Wait… we have to approach this a better way!'_

" **There IS NO better way! The only way to make sure everyone stays alive is to fight it!"**

H-Mako then roared as she charged in at the Akujyu, only to get a lariat arm right in the face, knocking the student down and making the students wince in response.

" **Itai,"** H-Mako winced in pain before getting up and dusting herself off, " **Kono yaro (You bastard)!"**

' _Ma-Matte, we can't just rush at him again! He seems too strong for us!'_ Mako said, trying to get H-Mako to stop.

" **You want these students to die?!"**

' _No!'_

" **Then what do you wanna do!?"**

' _...Not die,'_ Mako answered.

" **Then just keep shut and follow my lead if you want to live,"** H-Mako responded, running straight towards the Akajyu again.

The beast roared loudly as it swung its arms at H-Mako, who dodged all of them swiftly before she managed to get a few spin kicks in.

' _You're very good at fighting,'_ Mako admitted as H-Mako continued to punch and kick the monster, the students cheering her on.

" **Arigatou na. Now let's just make sure he never comes back!"** H-Mako smirked as she soon managed to perform another jump back kick to the Akajyu's head, but it didn't knock him down.

The Akujyu roared in anger before performing a hard double hammer fist on H-Mako's back, sending her to the ground hard. It continued to stomp and kick her so hard that Mako would've been hospitalized, making H-Mako scream in pain.

' _If we take any more punishment like this, we're going to die!'_ Mako cried out as H-Mako kept getting stepped on, all the students watching in horror.

' _ **Wakkaterutte dai yo (I got it), but I don't know how we're gonna beat this guy,'**_ H-Mako groaned.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" they suddenly heard a voice snap before the Akujyu felt someone jump on his back and suddenly ride him.

' _To-Torrie?!'_ Mako gawked as the girl rode the Akujyu like she wanted a piggy back ride.

"Mako-chan, get away!"

" **Relax, I think I can get a few hits while you're holding onto him,"** H-Mako asked.

"No! Hyouno-san, get Mako-chan away from here! I don't want my friend to get hurt!" Torrie responded as she struggled to fight the Akajyu while hanging on her back.

' _Torrie…'_ Mako gawked, finding it amazing that the girl she just met is trying to save her from this monster they just encountered.

The beast roared in frustration as it grabbed Torrie, ripped her off its back and then punched her hard in the stomach, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Torrie!" Mako gasped, regaining control of her body to rush over and check on her new friend, "Torrie, daijoubu? Torrie!"

"...Ite…" Torrie winced.

"What were you thinking!? You could've gotten killed!"

"I… I didn't want you to get hurt… you're my friend, Mako-chan…" Torrie answered rather weakly, Mako having tears in her eyes.

"Is this what friends do…? Get hurt for each other?" Mako responded in confusion.

"If it means protecting them… yes."

"...So this is what friendship means… having those around to give you hope… always there to put a smile on your face…" Mako muttered, realizing how important it was to have friends now.

" **Ano (That) yaro…"** Hyouno growled, possessing Mako once again as she softly let Torrie lay down before standing up and turning to the monster, " **...Nobody messes with innocents and lives… NOBODY!"**

With that, H-Mako roared she powered up, the uniform glowing before fire began to surround her. With that, the uniform turned into a white armor with red accents, a leopard face on the front, a knee length skirt, and long boots.

' _I-Ittai nani kore (Wh-What in the world is this)!?'_ Mako gawked in her mind as H-Mako looked at her suit and smirked.

" **Watashi no chikara (My power)... and you're able to handle this power?"** H-Mako gasped as she looked at her armored version of the sailor uniform.

' _Wh-What are you talking about?'_

" **No one has ever been able to wield all of my power like this before. To know that you're the first and only host to survive is both astounding and confusing at the same time."**

Mako just felt amazed as the Akajyu looked surprised, but also infuriated as it roared loudly before charging straight at H-Mako.

" **Mise te aru... kono Hyouno-sama atsuki no noryoku! (Let me show you… the great Lady Hyouno's fiery strength!)"** H-Mako declared at the Akujyu before she rushed at the beast as well.

This time, H-Mako began to engulf her attacks in red hot flames, yelling as she kept punching and kicking the Akajyu with each fiery attack. These attacks kept coming in faster and more powerfully until she reeled her fist back and engulfed it in fire.

" **Kurai yagare, dabo ga! (Eat this for breakfast, you dumbass!)"** H-Mako shouted as she threw her right fist right into the Akujyu's face, causing it to be sent flying backwards, rolling on the ground as the students were cheering for this sudden hero.

After that, the Akajyu got back up forcing H-Mako to look back and growl before she surrounded her fists with fire.

"Go for it, Mako-chan!" Torrie cheered as H-Mako rushed over and delivered a fire kick, the kick dealing massive damage to the Akujyu, cracking its body in the process, making it roar in pain.

" **Todome da!"** H-Mako shouted in anticipation, reeling back with her right fist engulfed in fire before she leapt into the air, flying towards the Akujyu and landing a powerful fiery punch onto him, " **Hoesukyo (Burn out)!"**

With that, the punch exploded, causing the monster to blow up on impact, H-Mako posing rather triumphantly as the students applauded.

" **Thank you, thank you. You are all wonderful,"** H-Mako bowed and smiled before moving away, Hyouno giving Mako her body back, causing the girl to suddenly fall down and pant in exhaustion.

"Whoa… that… was really heavy on the body…" Mako panted, catching her breath as Torrie rushed over and tried to help her up.

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan! Daijoubu no?" Torrie asked, checking to see if her friend was okay.

"Dai… joubu," Mako assured, doing her best to stand up, "It… it's getting late. Let's go back to the dorm and sleep this whole thing off, okay?"

" **You deserve it, Mako. Thank you for helping me take out that yaro,"** Hyouno smiled as she hugged Mako, who was surprised that her own uniform was hugging her… or at least trying to with what sleeves she has.

* * *

"That was so awesome, Mako-chan! I can't believe you were able to do those swift kicks, those powerful punches, and summoning fire! It was all like ' _I fell into a burning Ring of Fire! I went down, down, down, as the flames were rising higher!_ ', that was so awesome!" Torrie rambled excitedly, the two already in their pajamas while Hyouno was hanging on the closet door.

"Torrie… just stop… I need my sleep," Mako moaned, trying to cuddle up in her bed, "We'll look into those powers tomorrow…"

"Right, right… sorry, Mako-chan. Good night."

"...Good night."

With that, Mako and Torrie fell asleep. Little did they know that this was just the start of this bizarre, yet incredible journey for Mako.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **With news of Hyouno's first fight, and the Akujyu on the rise, Mako decided that maybe Miyamoto Kosaku should know about this. Once she and her new friend, Torrie, explain everything, they learn a surprising discovery. Not only that, but it appears Torrie has received her own uniform with her own spirit. What will happen next?**

 **Jikai, Class 2: The Joyous Soul**

* * *

 **TB: Hoo hoo, boy! I love how this turned out. ^^**

 **KKD: I'm just glad we could work on it like we could.**

 **TB: As always, thanks for the help, man.**

 **KKD: No problem. Just doing my job.**

 **TB: Ok. What did you think about this first chapter?**

 **KKD: This was very creative, and it has a real Den-O vibe to it.**

 **TB: I also took the typical school setting that was used in Megaranger and Kamen Rider Fourze, turned it into a college, and added my own little twist into it. And the Den-O vibe was intentional as well.**

 **KKD: Cool. Because, you know, Den-O's my favorite Rider season.**

 **TB: Of course I know. I also wanted some nice character introductions and interactions as warm ups before the real action begins.**

 **KKD: Which I find to be very nice as a whole.**

 **TB: So, what was your favorite part here?**

 **KKD: I gotta say it'd be the interactions between Mako and Hyouno as well as the battle. It's like we're giving Momotaros to Twilight Sparkle.**

 **TB: Not only am I drawing inspiration from Den-O, but also the Mauroz MLP comic from Deviantart. BTW, if you haven't seen that, go to his DA channel and look at it. You will not be disappointed.**

 **KKD: Clever, clever. So what's your fav?**

 **TB: I'd say when we meet some of the main characters, Mako's growth out of her bookworm-y shell, and the first fight with the Sailor Spirit. Those were all really good.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was good.**

 **TB: Readers, expect more Sailor Spirits coming your way along with Melodyger and the story that's coming up next. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. Jaa ne, and we'll see you in the next one.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Class 2: The Joyous Spirit

**TB: *school bell rings as he slides right through the door* Whew. Just in time.**

 **KKD: *tries to slide in, but somehow got stuck in the door* Whoa! ...Ouch…**

 **TB: I got it. *grabs KKD and pulls him out* You good now?**

 **KKD: Yea, pretty much.**

 **TB: Good. I've been looking forward to continuing this story here.**

 **KKD: Right. So… anything to say before we get this going?**

 **TB: Only that it will progress things. I wonder how the school's gonna react to Mako's act from last chapter?**

 **KKD: No idea… this could be a pretty big thing.**

 **TB: Alright, without any further ado. *goes up to the blackboard and begins to write the Disclaimers in super fast speeds* Let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _In our last class period of Sailor Spirits… Kazuyoshi Mako moved from Osaka and recently joined a campus style school known as Genso no Gakuen. She was only interested in her studies instead of making any friends, but her life changed when, on the first day she arrived, the dean Miyamoto Kosaku gave her a sailor uniform. This uniform was not like any of the others as it is actually possessed by a living spirit calling herself Hyouno, who revealed herself as a Tenchi no Tamashii. After her introduction class, she managed to find a friend in Uesugi Torrie and then she helped Mako by distracting a new threat of monsters called Akujyu. After getting hurt, Mako realized how valuable friendship can be before Hyouno managed to unleash her true potential, with Mako as her host, and defeat the Akajyu. And now, onto today's lecture._

* * *

It was well into the morning, Mako and Torrie walking over to the cafeteria building to get some breakfast, opening the entrance door. Most of the students then turned to look at the two, making Mako feel very awkward and nervous all of a sudden.

"Um… why are they staring at me?" Mako whispered to Torrie.

"Why wouldn't they be?! You managed to help save them from that monster," Torrie whispered back, the silence in the cafeteria ending when one student started clapping for her, followed shortly by everyone else in the building, Mako surprised by all the cheering, "You see?"

' _ **Man, you sure got popular after our battle yesterday,'**_ Mako heard Hyouno chuckle in her head.

' _I left you in the closet, how are you still talking to me?'_ Mako gawked mentally, not wanting to randomly blurt out what she was thinking.

' _ **I'm part of you now. That means that, even though you're not wearing me, we're connected, mentally. That also means I can possess you whenever I want, and I don't always have to be in the same area. Especially your closet.'**_

' _Let's not have that for now. I still need to sort everything that just happened,'_ Mako groaned mentally, managing to get a tray of her breakfast along with Torrie, even getting some deserved privacy, "Right now, I think these students cheering for me is not a good sign."

"Why not? This is wonderful; you're a hero, Mako-chan!" Torrie smiled as they got their table.

 _-Kazuyoshi-kun, this is Miyamoto Kosaku. After breakfast, you and Uesugi Torrie report to my office,-_ they heard the dean announce over the PA, making Mako groan in response before putting her head down on the table.

"That's why," Mako informed Torrie as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 2: The Joyous Spirit**

After they were finished with breakfast, Mako and Torrie walked inside the building with the clock tower, approaching Dean Kosaku's office door.

"Daijoubu, Mako-chan?" Torrie asked with a bit of concern.

"I'm really nervous about how I'm going to explain this to Miyamoto-sensei," Mako admitted with a sigh before the door opened, the two friends walking to see Kosaku sitting at his desk with a television showing camera footage from the night before, "E-Eto… ohaiyo gozaimasu… Miyamoto-sensei. (U-Um… good morning… Dean Miyamoto.)"

"Have a seat, ladies. And that means you, too, Uesugi-kun," Kosaku offered.

"Hai," Mako and Torrie responded before taking seats in front of Miyamoto's desk, the dean beginning to play the footage of Mako's fight in her hero form.

"Do you mind explaining what this is all about?" Kosaku asked, Mako looking really nervous as he showed the video.

"Uh… w-well, sensei… y-you see, I… eto… um…" Mako started, clearly nervous.

' _ **Allow me to help,'**_ Hyouno offered as suddenly, a red flash enveloped from Mako's body, causing her to be possessed by the spirit again.

' _Na-Nani?! Hyouno!?'_ Mako gawked, confused as to what Hyouno was going to do.

"Hyouno-san!?" Torrie gasped, a bit surprised she made an appearance.

"Ah, I see that you're awake already… Hyouno," Kosaku smiled, H-Mako raising an eyebrow in response.

" **Omae… how do you know my name?"** H-Mako responded, feeling suspicious of the dean as she stood up and put her hands on his desk.

"I read up on what you are, who you are, your origins, and especially the war with the monsters that you call, the Akajyu," Kosaku informed, walking over to a closet.

' _Then why was he asking me like he didn't know?'_ Mako asked in confusion.

" **Yeah, why** _ **did**_ **you ask Mako like you didn't know?"** H-Mako demanded, near set to slam her fist on the table.

"It was a ploy. I knew it would make Mako nervous and draw you out. I also figured you would have questions of your own," Kosaku answered before noticing Torrie, "Do you have any say in the matter, Uesugi-kun?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just listening," Torrie smiled, acting as innocent as ever.

" **Okay. I have only one question. Why am I in a… 'sailor uniform'? How did my host not die from using all my power?"** H-Mako demanded to know.

' _I could've died back there?! Why didn't anyone tell me!?'_ Mako snapped.

" **Hey, you** _ **didn't**_ **die. You should be more thankful."**

"The uniform, oddly enough, was made of a special material that can channel your energy into the host while filtering it enough to not kill them. I don't know what makes the cloth in the sailor fuku so unique to this and normal armors just shatter, but thankfully, Kazuyoshi-kun survived the test run," Kosaku informed.

' _Wait a minute… give me back my body,'_ Mako ordered, taking back control before grabbing the hair band and using it to tie her hair back up, "So you KNEW about the Akajyu and you never told anybody?!"

"I wasn't sure if anyone would survive anything from the battle to the fear of the host not being able to handle the Tamashii's power. There were a lot of risks to consider."

"Why me, though? I never asked for this. I just got here and all I wanted was to do good in this school! The only good thing that came out of this is that I made one friend, but aside from that, it's been nothing but chaos. How does this involve me!?"

"That, dear Kazuyoshi-kun, is through coincidence. I had no solid idea you'd be the one Hyouno would bond with, but you were very lucky. It was possible that Lady Luck bestowed a twist of fate upon you and the rest spoke for itself," Kosaku replied, making Mako put her head down on his desk.

"Lucky… you're saying I was LUCKY!?" Mako groaned, "Lucky is when you find a 500 Yen coin on the street and use it to win the lottery. Lucky is when you happen to help a homeless man and he turns out to be former doctor. This isn't lucky! This is downright absurd!"

"Just calm down, Mako-chan. It isn't all that bad," Torrie assured as she tried to give her a massage, which surprised her, but she didn't shrug it off.

"...That's actually not too bad, Torrie. Your naive, but helpful attitude actually helps reassure me for a bit."

"That's what friends are for."

"That's not all. I have a the same uniform for you, Uesugi-kun," Kosaku added.

' _ **Nani?!'**_ Hyouno gasped as Kosaku went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a neatly folded black sailor uniform with pink accents and bowtie.

"Wowie! I can't believe it!" Torrie exclaimed excitedly, about to take the uniform, only to be pulled away by Mako.

"I don't think so. With all due respect, Miyamoto-sensei, we really shouldn't be involved with this at all. This is all too sudden, and I just want us to get through the school year without any more crazy incidents," Mako replied, dragging Torrie out of the office, "So sorry, Miyamoto-sensei, but we really need to go."

"Tsuru tsuru (Slip away)!" Torrie giggled as she held the uniform the dean showed off.

"H-How did you get that so fast?!"

"Don't question my skill!"

* * *

It wasn't long before they headed back to their dorm, Torrie hugging her new uniform while Mako looked really stressed out, her uniform Hyouno hanging on the door with a clothes hanger.

" **Oi, Torrie. Let me get a look at that uniform,"** Hyouno demanded, Torrie skipping over to show her the uniform in question, " **Watashi no… nakama? Is her soul really in there?"**

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you," Mako pointed out, "It was pure luck that you happened to be in the uniform at this very school where you found me. I doubt even one of your friends found their way here, let alone however many of you there are in total."

At that moment, the uniform moved as if it were yawning and stretching, Torrie almost falling back in response before it slowly opened its pink 'eyes' from the collar.

" ***yawn* That was a good nap,"** the uniform grunted, its female voice sounding rather high pitched and like a thirteen year old.

" **Mi… Mizuka?"** Hyouno gasped as she looked closer at the uniform and the one she called Mizuka looked at her.

" **Hy… Hyouno?"** she gawked before her eyes gawked she started giggling, " **Hyouno!"**

With that, the new uniform, Mizuka, flew out of Torrie's hands as she and Hyouno hugged each other with their sleeves, spinning around in midair, laughing for a bit before they finally settled down a bit.

" **What did I say? Call me Hyouno-** **san** **! Don't forget the honorific,"** Hyouno responded, Mizuka giggling in response, " **...Oh, who am I kidding, I missed you, girl!"**

" **How long has it been?!"**

" **I'd say about a few millennia, give or take."**

"It seems like the more time I spend here, it just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Mako sighed as she gripped the bridge of her nose.

" **Who's she?"** Mizuka wondered, examining Mako.

" **That's Kazuyoshi Mako. She's my host,"** Hyouno informed her fellow spirit.

" **M-Maji de (F-For real)?! I thought all hosts die from using us!"**

" **She's the first to survive, something about our current forms having to do with it. I think she's your new host."**

" _Hello_ , Atashi wa Uesugi Torrie! Yoroshiku ne, Mizu-chan," Torrie giggled.

" **Mizu-chan? ...I like that. Yoroshiku ne, Torrie-chan!"** Mizuka smiled, bowing to Torrie.

"It's almost time for our first class. Torrie, ikimasu," Mako responded.

" **Oi! Don't leave without putting us on!"** Hyouno responded, rushing over and whisking around Mako, zooming towards Mako to grab her.

" **Put me on, put me on, Torrie-chan!"** Mizuka giggled, quickly following Hyouno's example and jumping on Torrie.

"What did I say about getting physical!?" Mako grunted and groaned.

" **It'll be over before you know it!"** Hyouno assured as they spun rapidly, spinning around the two girls as their other clothing flew out.

"NYAAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA~!" Torrie gawked out as the tornado subsided, now wearing the uniform containing Mizuka while still spinning.

"You gotta stop doing that," Mako groaned dizzily, as she held her head, her eyes still spinning, "Alright, you wanna come with us, fine. After today, I'm returning you to Miyamoto-sensei."

* * *

Later, the duo arrived in their first class, which happened to be chemistry. The two sat down at their lab desk, ready for the first lesson when they turned to see a girl with rather short brown hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing a red dress shirt, a purple knee length skirt, and red sneakers.

"Oh, hey Karin-chan," Torrie waved, getting the girl's attention.

"Oh, you must be… Uesugi-san, right? Pleased to meet you. And this is the new girl," Karin figured, going over to shake Mako's hand, "Mishima Karin, 1st year. You are?"

"Kazuyoshi Mako, 2nd year. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Mako nodded in response before remembering something, "Torrie told me that you were joining the Student Council."

"W-Well I considered joining because a council could use my helpful intelligence. Uesugi-san told you that?"

"I make it a policy to get to know new 1st years and thus I had to introduce myself to the transfers, too, like Mako," Torrie smiled.

"I was wondering how and when we can join," Mako inquired of Karin.

"The registrations for positions begin later today after our second class, as for how, well, you just provide the information once you arrive at this room number," Karin replied, after giving her the piece of paper with the address of the room, "Academics Building, Room 203."

"Arigatou."

"Ooh, class is about to start," Torrie whispered, the chemistry teacher walking in.

* * *

After the first class, the trio of students began to walk around the campus grounds, getting to know each other a bit more.

"Are you enjoying this campus?" Mako asked of Karin.

"I could ask you the same thing, seeing as how you transferred yesterday, Kazuyoshi-san," Karin pointed out.

"Please, you don't have to refer to me like that. We're getting closer, so we might as well be on a first-name basis. Call me Mako, Torrie does."

"Maybe she does that not only to follow school customs, but also to maintain some professionalism or something like that," Torrie randomly wondered.

"Okay then… Mako-san. It'll take some getting used to. To answer your question, I personally enjoy the campus, and am liking all the commotion that goes on when there's no classes," Karin answered.

"Good to hear. Getting good grades are important, but I realized that it's just as important to have fun and make some good friends along the way."

"Words to live by."

"Here here," Torrie agreed, motioning Karin for a fist bump, which she obliges.

" **Oi, Mako. I'm sensing something,"** Mako heard Hyouno speak out loud, making her and Torrie look around and Karin looking confused.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Uh… n-nothing! It was nothing. L-Look, Karin, Torrie and I gotta-," Mako responded before Karin put her finger on her lips to interrupt her.

"...How do you expect us to be friends if you're lying to me?" Karin asked, "The entire campus already knows of these powers you recently possess, and I was among the witnesses. You're some sort of superheroine fighting against those beasts, right?"

"...*sigh* I was really hoping there were some students who _didn't_ know… but nope! EVERY! SINGLE! STUDENT! KNOWS WHAT I DID AND-!"

" **Mako! Pay attention,"** Hyouno ordered, snapping her out of her rant, " **Akajyu are coming!"**

"Is that what they're called?" Karin inquired, clearly hearing Hyouno.

" **Who the hell are you?"**

"My name is Mishima Karin, and I don't appreciate your attitude. Wait, why am I talking to a sailor fuku?"

Before Mako could answer, the Akajyu Communi began to appear from the ground and started terrifying the students, making Karin panic as Mako gasped at the sight.

"Communi!" Mako shouted, making many students run.

" **Well, what are you waiting for, Mako? Let me take action and fight these guys already!"** Hyouno shouted.

"But… I don't wanna fight! I'm not the kind of person who would take on demons fro-!" Mako started to protest before she was interrupted by a red light, Hyouno possessing her in the process, ' _Hyouno, this is a very poor choice you're making!'_

" **Well guess what, it's mine to make,"** H-Mako informed as she picked up her hair band and glasses and showed them to Karin, " **Oi, hold these for a moment, will ya?"**

"I'm not a maid, but okay," Karin sighed, taking Mako's stuff and placing it in her shirt pocket.

" **Thank you. Oi, temera! It's time for you to learn who's boss around here!"** H-Mako shouted before she started posing with her arms to the side over across her chest and then spun rapidly, creating a fire tornado.

This caught the students' attention before the tornado faded with a swipe of H-Mako's arm, revealing her heroine form from the night before.

"Deta~! (There it is~!)" Torrie cheered as Karin looked on in amazement.

"I see it… but I don't believe it!" Karin gawked as H-Mako prepared herself.

" **Let's dance,"** H-Mako smirked before rushing at the Communi.

H-Mako rushed in, kicking the Communi with ease, sending them flying around over the crowd of students. The students gasped at first, but they were still cheering as H-Mako used some fire induced punches, damaging them more.

"That's all so cool! Mizu-chan, I wanna join in too!" Torrie giggled, but she got no response, "Huh?"

She looked down at her uniform, finding Mizuka was actually sleeping, her 'eyes' closed as she snored softly.

"...Your fuku is sleeping. ...I don't know how that's even possible," Karin pointed out

"Mizu-chan, come on. Wake up," Torrie responded, shaking her body a bit, tugging on the bow and shirt, even trying to poke the collar, but Mizuka wouldn't awake, "Mou! Do I have to tug on the skirt or something… that'll be awkward."

Back in the fight, H-Mako was now able to destroy more of the Communi, the students cheering for her.

" **Are you not entertained!?"** H-Mako asked the students, making them cheer louder, " **Is there not any monster out there powerful enough that dare challenges me? C'mon! Give me something!"**

At that moment, a figure crashed down onto the ground, causing the crowd to look and see it. It turned out to be a slim, but muscular figure that had the aspects of a large wrecking ball with a chain, his limbs having chains wrapped around them and a couple silver balls attached to his waist.

" **Okay. Okay, this guy looks like a challenge,"** H-Mako admitted, cracking her knuckles before starting to rush towards the figure.

The figure, however, moved to the side and back handed her to the ground. The students winced in response as H-Mako tried to dust herself off, but the figure walked towards her and pulled a wire from his belt. This wire was connected to two giant spheres on its back before he spun the balls around, hitting H-Mako multiple times.

"Mako-san's in trouble!" Karin gasped, Torrie struggling to wake up Mizuka.

"C'mon, Mizu-chan! Wake up! Hurry up and wake up, Mizu-chan!" Torrie responded, tugging on the shirt and skirt to wake Mizuka up.

" **Mmm, what? What? I was trying to sleep off my millennia long sleep,"** Mizuka yawned.

"Mako-chan needs help! Hyouno-san too!"

" **Nani?! Well then, I got an idea!"**

"What's going on? What idea?" Karin inquired before a pink light shined from Torrie's body.

Back with the fight, H-Mako was busy taking on the monster, only to get smacked around by his fists and his clackers.

" **Okay, this is starting to piss me off,"** H-Mako growled as she tried to kick the beast, but he avoided it.

' _Fall back! We have to fall back!'_ Mako ordered Hyouno as the figure smacked H-Mako around some more, the students gasping in shock while watching the beatdown.

' _ **If we fall back, these students will die! I'm not gonna risk that and run away like a coward!'**_

' _But if we keep fighting him, he'll kill us!'_

' _ **Which lives are more important to save, ours or the students!?'**_

Mako didn't answer that, obviously at a disadvantage when the monster swung his mini wrecking balls around and preparing to throw them at H-Mako. However…

" **Flying knee!"** they heard a voice shout, as someone who looked like Torrie leaped in with a flying Muy Thai knee to the head on the monster, knocking him out of the way, surprising many of the students.

" **Wait, what the-!?"** H-Mako gasped as Torrie's curly red hair was now tied in spread out dreadlocks that were long enough to reach her shoulders, one of them now being pink.

' _To-Torrie, is that you?'_ Mako questioned.

' _Mako-chan, daijoubu!?'_ they heard Torrie asked as 'Torrie' turned around, revealing that her eyes were now pink.

" **Mizuka?! ...What kept you!?"** H-Mako chuckled as M-Torrie helped her up.

" **Gomen ne. I was sleeping,"** M-Torrie apologized, H-Mako conking her on the head in response, **"** **Itai!"**

" **You really have to stop sleeping so much!"**

With that, the two possessed schoolgirls got ready, the students cheering on for them. But just when the battle was about to begin, the monster growled before slamming his wrecking ball into the ground, kicking up a lot of dust, and before anyone knew it, he was gone.

" **Na-Na-Nanda!? Why you running away?! Is it because we outnumbered you?"** H-Mako shouted, the students shouted along with her, almost like they were agreeing with her, " **Alright everyone, nothing to see here! Go back to what you were doing, give our hosts some privacy, and everything will be fine!"**

The students mumbled to themselves before deciding to agree and move on. It wasn't long before Karin walked over to H-Mako and M-Torrie.

"That. Was. Incredible," Karin smiled as the two possessed schoolgirls turned around.

" **Ah yes. You're Mako's new friend. Watashi wa Hyouno, Honoo no Tamashii (The Spirit of Fire),"** H-Mako declared, posing in a naturally fiery manner.

" **And I'm Mizuka, Mizu no Tamashii (The Spirit of Water),"** M-Torrie declared in a bubbly manner.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Karin responded, bowing to the two spirits, "Now if you please, I'd like to talk with my new friends. Please?"

The two nodded as the spirits removed their control over the girls, their hair and eyes returning to normal.

"Whoa, that was fun!" Torrie giggled as she jumped up and down.

"Oh God, my body. Somebody catch me," Mako panted, falling backwards before Torrie managed to stop her.

"Gotcha."

"...How much more time before our next class?"

"We have about another three hours before that," Karin informed.

"...Do you have a dorm?" Torrie asked. "We got plenty of room in ours if you need it."

"Sure, I don't mind."

* * *

The trio soon arrived at Hoshi Shoujo, taking their shoes off as they entered. Karin smiled at the set up before Mako and Torrie sat on the couch.

" **I can't believe that asshole got away,"** Hyouno growled, Mako grabbing a towel to wipe away her sweat.

" **I didn't even get to fight!"** Mizuka whined, " **I wanted to show off my moves, too!"**

" **Better luck next time."**

"Don't worry about it. When the second class is over, and I sign up for Student Council, I'm giving you back to Miyamoto-sensei so you can find a different host," Mako informed.

" **Too late, stupid! Once we bond with someone, there's no other choice we have. You are my host!"** Hyouno pointed out

"I don't care! I'm not putting my life on the line to fight psychotic monsters!"

"What part of 'no other choice' don't you get? I think it was pretty clear that you and Torrie-san are becoming this campus' heroes," Karin pointed out.

"What's wrong with being a hero, Mako-chan?" Torrie asked, "It's fun, it allows you to perform amazing feats of power, strength, speed, and be something that everyone can look up to!"

"I don't wanna risk getting you or I killed in action!" Mako snapped

" **Are you really worried about your friends… or yourself,"** Hyouno inquired, leaving Mako at a loss for words.

"I-I…" she started, but couldn't answer as she sighed.

" **I chose you because I wanted someone who could handle my power."**

" **We are the only ones capable of fighting those mean beasties, and we need hosts in order to take care of them. And you don't want that because you don't wanna die,"** Mizuka pointed out.

"Your fear is justified, but you now have as much responsibility to your studies, your livelihood, and protecting these students," Karin informed, Mako still thinking about it while her eyes shifted back and forth between her friends and the spirits, tears forming in her eyes.

"...I'm sorry. This was all thrusted on me, I didn't expect this to happen. I can't do this! I-I'm not a fighter, I'm no hero, I never was and I never _will_ be!" Mako insisted, rubbing her head in frustration while Hyouno looked up at her.

" **...You're selfish,"** Hyouno scoffed, " **You're selfish and you're a coward."**

"I'm trying to be cautious and-"

" **Okay, don't even waste my time. If you won't fight, then I'll just have to fight them without you! I'm not slowing you down, you're slowing** _ **me**_ **down!"**

" **Hyouno, don't be so mean to Mako-chan. She's just being-,"** Mizuka started.

" **No, no, Mizuka, I have to say this! She has to know that the Akajyu won't stop until every human is dead!"**

"Mizu-chan's right. You're being too harsh with Mako-chan. If you only care about yourself, and not bother fighting, what makes you think this whole thing will just slide by?" Torrie added.

"I…" Mako started, failing to hold back any tears before sighing, "...I just wanna go to my class and think things over."

" **I bet you're just gonna hand me over to Kosaku,"** Hyouno snapped, knowing what Mako was trying to do before pouting and Mako's normal clothes came flying towards her with a red light, attaching to Mako the moment Hyouno flew off, " **Well forget it. I did not sleep for millennia to be worn by someone who doesn't have the intestinal fortitude to do what's right!"**

"Hyouno, this is too mean-spirited of you! You need to stop!" Karin told her as Hyouno flew off to Mako's room.

"Great… I feel like a heel right now," Mako sighed, slapping her forehead before getting up, "Right now, I don't even feel like taking class."

"Mako-chan…" Torrie sighed, wanting to comfort her, "I don't like it when my friends are sad."

"Please, Torrie… I wanna be alone right now. This is all… a bit too much for my mind to handle."

"Hora (Come on), Torrie-san. Mako-san needs a few moments to herself," Karin told her new friend as Torrie looked concerned.

With that, Torrie and Karin put their shoes back on and walked out of the dorm, Mako's hands over her eyes as she started crying.

* * *

Later, Karin and Torrie arrived in front of the International Class building.

"My class is in another room. I'll meet you back at Hoshi Shoujo, okay?" Karin told Torrie.

"Hai," Torrie nodded, Karin leaving for her class while Torrie thought about what happened, ' _I'm still worried about Mako-chan.'_

' _ **Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright. Hyouno blows steam off all the time,'**_ Mizuka assured.

' _She was still mean to her. I know Mako-chan's scared, but what she said to her was uncalled for!'_

' _ **If you know Hyouno for as long as I have, you would know that she has a serious temper, but also a strong sense of justice. She's been through alot, and she doesn't want to discuss it most of the time, but she always comes through in the end to make sure everyone's safe.'**_

' _Sounds like she's seen some heavy stuff. I just hope that the next Akajyu attack isn't too soon,'_ Torrie sighed to herself.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Mako was laying on her bed, looking at Hyouno, who was currently hanging on her closet door. Her eyes weren't open and she didn't say anything to Mako as the student kept looking at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" Mako sighed in worry before she heard her phone ring, looking at it to see it was her mom calling, "Hello?"

 _-Mako, how's my little girl doing?-_ Mako's mother asked over the line.

"She's… not exactly feeling so good right now."

 _-Are you sick?-_

"No, nothing like that, Kaa-san. Classes are good. I've made some friends like I promised."

 _-That's great, Mako! I'm so happy… but… why aren't you feeling good? Did something happen?-_

"It… It's hard to explain," Mako admitted.

 _-You can tell me, Mako.-_

"*sigh* What do you do when something has been thrusted onto you and you have other responsibilities that take priority. I say those responsibilities are important… *looks at her uniform* but some those who throw me into the storm say I have do this because if I don't… then I'm basically considered selfish."

 _-Well, all I can say is that you do what you believe is the right thing. Follow your heart, your instincts, your beliefs, anything that will help you go through the school year. Do you understand me?-_

"I… I think so. Arigatou, Kaa-san," Mako smiled as she wiped her tears away.

 _-Anything to help my little girl go through the school year with a positive attitude. Call you later,-_ Mako's mom replied happily before hanging up, Mako putting her phone away.

"Do what I think is the right thing."

She then began to think about that before looking at Hyouno, eyes not open.

' _ **If we fall back, these students will die!'**_ Hyouno's words echoed in Mako's head, ' _ **Once we bond with someone, there's no other choice we have. You are my host! I chose you because I wanted someone who could handle my power. Which lives are more important to save, ours or the students!?'**_

Mako let Hyouno's words play through her mind as she clenched her fist, feeling this determination that she had never felt before. It wasn't long before she heard more screams from outside, making Mako go to the window. She saw more Communi lead by the wrecking ball Akajyu from before. With a look of determination, Mako walked out the front door. She took her glasses and hair band off and began to walk towards the commotion, the students noticing her.

"Hey, it's the transfer student again!" one student shouted.

"How come she's not in her hero suit?" another asked in confusion, Mako paying no mind as the Communi soon took notice of her.

The Communi soon charged at her, but she was quickly able to punch or kick each one, and never stopped on her way into the battle. It wasn't long before she noticed one Communi dragging Holly out of the crowd and throw her down to the ground. She saw how scared Holly looked, remembering when she gave Mako a tour of the school.

"Please, please don't hurt me," Holly begged, Mako seeing this before she rushed over and kicked the Communi that was about to attack her, "Ma-Mako!?"

"Nobody touches her! Holly, are you okay?" Mako called out, Holly surprised but still nodding, "Go somewhere where you'll be safe."

" **WARYAH~!"** Mako heard, turning to see M-Torrie fighting off the Communi by slide-kicking them and flipping around.

"Torrie! Mizuka!"

" **Mako-chan! I see that you finally got yourself up and rose to the challenge. But where's Hyouno?"** M-Torrie responded upon seeing Mako.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come," Mako assured as they turned their attention towards the wrecking ball Akajyu.

" **Where's your Tamashii?"** the beast asked.

"So you _do_ speak. Well, let me tell you that she will be here very shortly. But first, why don't you tell us who you are."

" **Ore wa Chainwreck! I am the 3rd ranking general of the Akajyu,"** he declared as he stepped over to an lamppost before secreting the same slime from before and letting it drip on it, " **The Tenchi no Tamashii are nothing more than reckless, worthless beings. Humans don't deserve to live!"**

' _This guy might seem scary, but he's nothing more than a bully!'_ Torrie scowled mentally.

" **You big meanie! Humans deserve to be free, and have just as much right to live as all other life!"** M-Torrie snapped.

" **Then you will die with them. Ore no Akajyu, ike!"** Chainwreck scoffed, picking up his wrecking balls and his lamppost Akajyu roaring in response before they charged at the two.

"Oh boy… uh… Hyouno? Now would be a really good time to come out," Mako called, but there was no mental answer as she and M-Torrie continued to fight off the two Akajyu.

' _Why don't we try transforming?'_ Torrie suggested as M-Torrie continued to flip around the lamppost Akajyu.

" **Great idea! Alright, I hope you can handle it,"** M-Torrie smiled before she powered up, water surrounding her before it turned into a powerful geyser.

The result was a form similar to H-Mako's hero form with the exceptions being that the accents were pink, and there was a dolphin on her chest.

' _Su-Sugee~!'_ Torrie gawked in amazement.

" **I can't believe it. I guess these uniforms really do have a proper way of channeling our power without any fear of the host dying,"** M-Torrie smiled as she looked at herself, " **Yosh. Iku yo!"**

M-Torrie then rushed in, sliding around on water pelting the lamppost Akajyu with water streams, knocking it down. Mako on the other hand, was having a tough time with Chainwreck as she was dodging many of his attacks, but it was difficult as she kept on getting beat down.

' _Hyouno! You're right! I can't do this alone,'_ Mako shouted, ' _I was scared of throwing my life away! I shouldn't have been thinking like a coward!'_

" **You think you're worthy enough to wield the Honoo no Tamashii's true power? You're only human! Nothing more than fodder for the Akajyu!"** Chainwreck scoffed, continually kicking Mako in the stomach while she was down.

' _If Torrie and I lose, the students will die, right!? The school needs us! I need you! ...I'm sorry.'_

Just when Chainwreck was about to give the final kick, he heard an incoming yell, causing him to turn and see the flying sailor fuku that is Hyouno spit out fire, knocking him back and getting the students' attention.

" **YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking!? You could've gotten yourself KILLED, and I would've been left without a host!"** Hyouno snapped, Mako struggling to her knees.

"I'm sorry about that. I wanted to prove to you that I can do this! I just had to learn to work through my fears and be the host that you want. I'm not selfish, I'm not a coward, and I'm not stupid! What I am, is someone who wants everyone to remain alive so we can all live happily!" Mako insisted to her spirit.

" **...You don't have to prove nothing to me right now. You already got some guts. Now let's defeat those bastards!"**

"Right. IKU YO, HYOUNO!" Mako shouted, the uniform spinning around her, causing a fire tornado to appear.

Mako stood ready as Hyouno glowed a bright red, H-Mako now standing in her hero form.

" **DETA~! HYOUNO WA SANJOU~! (HYOUNO HAS ARRIVED~!)"** M-Torrie shouted before quickly splashing the lamppost kaijin, blinding it before she joined with H-Mako.

" **Ha, the Tamashii are back together aren't they?"** H-Mako smirked, quickly bumping fists with M-Torrie before they posed, ready to fight.

" **Kisamara, how is it that you two were able to find hosts suitable for your powers?"** Chainwreck growled as he struggled to get back up.

" **You really underestimate humanity, Chainwreck. It's stronger than anything you can comprehend! And now, with it on our side, we can beat you and your spawns of Hell once and for all!"** H-Mako smirked before blasting him with a powerful stream of fire, the students cheering as the two heroines charged at him and the Akajyu.

" **Here, take a shower, buddy,"** M-Torrie joked, spraying a sprinkler of water at the Akajyu, making him smoke up before the water spirit converted the water into a stream and used it as a whip to bash at the Lamppost Akajyu before sending it over to H-Mako.

H-Mako then engulfed her hand in flames before rushing at the lamppost Akakyu and just impaled it with her fist, making it roar in pain as it burned out. With the Akajyu turned to ashes, Chainwreck was the only one left.

" **It doesn't matter how many of you there are, the Akajyu will not fail!"** Chainwreck snarled, rushing in with his wrecking balls, only for the two girls to attack from two different angles and avoid his weapons before knocking him back.

" **Kochi ni KOI! (Get over here!)"** M-Torrie shouted as she used a water whip to bring Chainwreck closer to her and H-Mako, " **Saa te (Now then)..."**

" **Watashi-tachi ga (We'll)..."** H-Mako started, cracking her knuckles.

" **BUCHIROMISU (BEAT YOU TO A PULP)!"** they both shouted as they unleashed a flurry of fire and water induced punches, creating a bunch of steaming imprints on Chainwreck before they unleashed a double uppercut onto him, sending him flying and making the students cheer in response.

Chainwreck just growled in annoyance before he ran off and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

" **Alright! Let's make one thing clear! *points to the school* This right here, is OUR SCHOOL!"** H-Mako declared, beating her chest, sending out a loud thud sound in the air while the students chattered in agreement.

" **The Tenchi no Tamashii are here to protect you from those beasts! And if they wanna get to you… they'll have to go through us!"** M-Torrie added in.

" **Or, more accurately… WE GO THROUGH THEM!"**

The students cheered wildly cheered and applauded for the duo as M-Torrie took many bows while H-Mako raised her arms.

* * *

"You managed to turn your victory into a performance at the end right there," Karin noted, now in her pajamas along with Mako and Torrie.

"Yea… that was spectacular," Torrie giggled as Mako lied down and let out a breath.

"But it was still pretty tiring," Mako confessed, "Is there a gym in the campus?"

"Yes, it's behind the International Classes building."

"Then that's where we'll train our bodies to better handle the powers of our Tamashii."

" **Does that mean you're finally growing a pair?"** Hyouno asked as she and Mizuka hovered nearby, getting ready to set themselves up on hangers to sleep.

"I'm helping you fight those monsters while also focusing on school work, other activities, and, well…" Mako figured

"Stuff in general?" Torrie guessed.

"Yeah, stuff."

"Good night. Tomorrow morning, we'll try to sign up for the Student Council," Karin assured as they got into bed and decided to doze off.

* * *

Back with Chainwreck, he was soon seen fleeing to an abandoned shrine in the middle of the woods. There appeared to be nothing there until he reached the center area before purple flames lit up the candles surrounding him and he bowed.

" **I apologize for my failure, my lord,"** Chainwreck apologized as he kneeled before a rather muscular figure who was shrouded in shadows.

" **...You disappoint me, Chainwreck. I hear of the recent revival of the Tenchi no Tamashii, I task you to eliminate them along with your monster, and you come back saying you failed,"** the figure said, his voice sounding like a low growl, " **The only reason I'm willing to forgive you is because you still show much potential and you're smarter than you appear to be."**

" **Your words mean a lot to me, my lord."**

" **I need you to keep doing what you're doing, increase the power of the Akajyu. Soon, we will be strong enough to awaken our other generals… and lay waste to those damned Tamashii once and for all,"** the figure instructed as Chainwreck smirked evilly.

" **Yes, my lord,"** he nodded as he kept his head down.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The three friends agree to sign into the Student Council, lead by Yamagishi Lisa. As they do, though, they soon discover that Lisa is not only very proper, elegant, and graceful, but also very… eccentric. Will the trio be able to handle this while also finding out about a new Tamashii?**

 **Jikai, Class 3: The Crazy Spirit.**

* * *

 **TB: Ooh, this is getting better and better! ^^**

 **KKD: I'll say.**

 **TB: I think this is very well done. I liked the character introductions, development, the action, everything.**

 **KKD: Yea, I'd have to agree with you there.**

 **TB: I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. What you liked, what you think can be improved, anything.**

 **KKD: Well, personally I like this particular setup. Don't get me wrong, I understand the practicality of characters who have powers and hide their secret identity, but it's nice to get this kind of twist in which we see someone known to the general public, or their peers, and find out how they handle it. That is really a cool idea. So far, if I had to nitpick on anything, it would be the villains. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of everyday objects being possessed and turning into monsters, but we don't get much of them here and the school setting somewhat limits our options.**

 **TB: We'll see what we can do about that as the story goes on. So, favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I'm not sure. I'd have to say that my favorite part was when H-Mako and M-Torrie fought together at the end of the chapter.**

 **TB: That team finisher between them was awesome. My favorite part was the battles, introducing M-Torrie into the action, and some growth between Mako and Hyouno. I always like character growth moments.**

 **KKD: Agreed. I'm excited for the next chapter.**

 **TB: Introducing the next main character and Tamashii is gonna be fun. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: ...and the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Class 3: The Crazy Spirit

**TB: Alright, here we are. I'm excited about this chapter.**

 **KKD: I would've expected that out of you.**

 **TB: What do you mean?**

 **KKD: This new story is still in its infancy, and you're anxious to keep it going.**

 **TB: ...Touche. Anyway, this focuses on getting another Tamashii and new 'Facebook Friend' for battle.**

 **KKD: Right. We're trying to get all the girls in this story soon.**

 **TB: It's like how you opened Guardians of Eclipsia.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. I did that because we had a lot of ground to cover, so the sooner the girls joined, one per chapter, the better.**

 **TB: So da. Now, let's not waste any more time and start. *pulls out suitcase and clicks it open to reveal the disclaimers***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _In our last class period of Sailor Spirits…_

 _It was revealed that Dean Miyamoto Kosaku knew very much about the war between the Tenchi no Tamashii and the Akajyu and has many of the Tamashii confined to the school uniforms to properly channel their energies into their hosts without killing them. Torrie had been given a sailor uniform containing the Spirit of Water, Mizuka. After some disputes between Hyouno and Mako, the latter eventually overcame her fear of death in battle, Torrie accessed her Tamashii form thanks to Mizuka, and the two girls managed to beat the Akajyu and make a new friend in Mishima Karin. And now, onto today's lecture._

* * *

The first class was beginning, Torrie was happily getting ready for the class to start with her uniform, Mizuka, looking up at her.

' _ **Mako-chan couldn't join us today?'**_ Mizuka asked mentally to Torrie in confusion.

' _She said she was going to head to the gym of this campus for a morning workout,'_ Torrie informed Mizuka as she put her school case on the table.

' _ **Speaking of, you should do that too if you wanna get better at wielding my power, ne?'**_

' _That's true. But for now we got a class.'_

Over at the gym, Mako was busy doing a variety of exercises from squats, chest press, leg press to upside down bar sit ups, pull ups, and dips. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black sports pants, white sneakers, and even a yellow headband for the occasion.

"Whew! That's it… feel the burn…" Mako said to herself, pumping herself up so much that she was working a sweat from the brow and forehead, "Have to a strong body in order to handle all the Tamashii's power."

' _ **You sure changed after a few days,'**_ Hyouno admitted.

' _You made me see the light, Hyouno. Without you, I'd probably still be scared, right?'_ Mako admitted in her head.

' _ **So da na.'**_

As Mako finished a set of lunges, she wiped her head with a towel before looking and seeing a girl with long wavy brown hair, amber eyes, and usually wears a pink workout shirt, short navy blue shorts, her green sneakers and white socks on the mat below her. She was doing gymnastics by standing on a thin wooden platform, and she was barefoot to help her balance on it. Mako watched as the girl practiced a routine of sorts by lifting her leg up with a half split, putting it back down in front of her before she lifted herself up on her tippy toes, spun into a cartwheel before flipping into the air and landing on the mat with a three point landing, arms out and everything.

"*claps* That was really good," Mako applauded the girl, who turned to her and smiled as she wiped some sweat off with her own towel.

"Arigatou. I always doing my own little morning workout before the first class," the girl smiled as she got off the beam.

"Funny, I was doing the same thing before I noticed your routine. *holds hand out* Kazuyoshi Mako, 2nd Year."

"You're the transfer student with those powers, right?"

"Hai."

"Watakushi wa Yamagishi Lisa, 3rd Year. Yoroshiku wa ne," the girl introduced herself.

"Matte, Yamagishi Lisa… you're the Student Council President?"

"So desu (That's right)."

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 3: The Crazy Spirit**

"I can't believe that I'm meeting the Student Council President in the same gym," Mako smiled as Lisa put her socks and sneakers back on.

"Uesugi-chan told me that you, her, and a 1st Year named Mishima Karin wanted to join the Student Council," Lisa noted as she finished wiping the sweat from her hair and forehead.

"I wanted to join, but I didn't get the chance to."

"Registrations are still up, so you still have a chance to sign up. You and your friends meet me in a couple hours, okay?"

"Okay! We'll see you then, Lisa-san."

With that, the two separated to head to their respective classes.

* * *

After Mako, Torrie, and Karin were done eating lunch, they were on their way to Room 203 in the Academics building to go see Lisa about registering for the Student Council. Sure enough, Lisa was in the room, sitting on the desk while wearing a yellow sleeveless dress that shows some of her cleavage, and black high heel shoes.

"Whoa! Lisa-sempai, is that even legal here?" Torrie questioned, referring to her assets as they were entering before Karin nudged her in the arm.

"Torrie-san, don't be rude," Karin whispered as Mako stepped forward.

"We're here like you requested, Lisa-san. So, can we join the Student Council?" Mako asked as Lisa stood up and examined their chests for some reason, confusing the girls as Lisa looked a little closer, "Um… what are you doing?"

"...Why are you looking at our boobs?" Torrie asked, only to get smacked in the arm again by Karin, "What? It's very weird!"

"Forgive my intrusion, but it's my specialty to review a woman's maturity by their chest size," Lisa explained, making Karin and Mako blush.

"...What?" Karin gawked, feeling slightly embarrassed right now.

"Shoulda seen that coming," Torrie said as Lisa looked at her chest.

"Looks like you're an early bloomer, Uesugi-chan," Lisa complimented, Torrie simply giggling in response.

"Please, it's just Torrie," she shrugged off.

"Excuse me, I mean no disrespect, but what does breast size have to do with anything?" Mako inquired, thinking it was pointless for Lisa to be doing this.

"Breast size invokes a sense of maturity and it's important for a mature woman to maintain that body as an example of healthiness, grace, and elegance," Lisa informed Mako as she examined the latter's chest.

"It's amazing that you're so straightforward about this, but this is so embarrassing. I don't want my self esteem ruined."

"Just relax, I'm not quite done examining yet. Hmm… they're not quite there yet, but you're developing rather quickly, and I can tell you're going to be a fine woman when you grow."

"Um… thanks?"

With that, Lisa then began to closer examine Karin's bust, Karin averting her eyes so as to avoid anyone see her blush.

"Another one who's only starting to develop, and yet… this one's quick too. I guarantee you'll be a very intelligent young woman."

"If you're going to keep invading our personal space, we might as well just leave," Karin insisted, dragging the others away.

"Ma-Majinasai (W-Wait, please)!" Lisa responded, almost beggingly, getting their attention, "Please, don't go. I… I don't have a lot of friends."

"Really? I thought you'd have friends in the Student Council," Torrie noted.

"Not really… most council members don't interact with me much, and those who did have already graduated and moved on. I want to have some members that actually want to be my friends for more than just one year or so."

"If you want friends, then I don't think it's a smart idea to invade our personal space and describing the size of our boobs to us, possibly ruining our self esteem," Mako pointed out, now having her arms over her chest as was Karin.

"It's not that bad. It's not the only time she's done this," Torrie admitted.

"That's right, I examined some previous students and council members before, and they didn't mind as much," Lisa confessed, "Heck, some of them welcomed it and followed my example."

"Probably because they didn't want to hurt your feelings," Karin figured.

"Alright, just to check… do you really wanna be our friends, or do you just want to hang out with us because Torrie and I are heroes?" Mako asked Lisa to make sure.

"I want to genuinely be your friend. I don't have any members in the Student Council, so I'm hoping to make some new friends in my last year here," Lisa requested.

"...Do you have a dorm?" Torrie inquired, "If not, there's always room for more."

"I have no dorm as of now, yes."

"Then welcome to Hoshi Shoujo, Lisa-san," Mako smiled, as they shook hands.

"We'll even make hoodies and t-shirts soon," Torrie stated happily.

* * *

The four arrived back at Hoshi Shoujo, Lisa smiling as the girls took their shoes off before entering, Lisa being barefoot unlike the other three wearing socks.

"This dorm looks absolutely stunning," Lisa smiled as she began to look around the house and admired the set-up, "It looks like any suburban home."

"It's quaint, but it's still very nice," Mako admitted.

" **Oi, Mako, you're back already?"** they all heard a voice call out, as Hyouno flew down the steps, surprising Lisa.

"What in the world…?" Lisa gasped at the sight, "A talking sailor fuku?"

"It's a long story, but she's the one behind the powers that I have. She's actually something called a Tenchi no Tamashii inside the fuku," Mako informed.

" **Watashi no nawa Hyouno, Honoo no Tamashii,"** Hyouno greeted, bowing to Lisa, who still looked surprised to see a talking uniform.

"This is incredible… whatever this spirit is doing, it's making the uniform already look properly filled out. ...Nice figure, no wrinkles… and it compliments you well, Mako," Lisa noted, complimenting both Mako and Hyouno.

"Arigatou, Lisa," Mako smiled with a bow.

" **You have an eye for fashion, don't you?"** Hyouno realized, almost smiling in response.

"My mantra is to be keep your body healthy and always wear the proper attire to show you're healthy," Lisa smiled.

" **I'm here too,"** another voice called out before Mizuka quickly flew down the stairs, but she spun so fast, it looked like she tripped and landed into Hyouno.

"Mizu-chan," Torrie gasped.

" **Oi, Mizuka, watch where you're going!"** Hyouno snapped, looking clearly annoyed as they both got up.

"Another one?" Lisa gawked as she examined Mizuka, "Everything I said about Hyouno applies to you as well. The different color scheme suits you, Torrie-chan."

" **Gee, thanks,"** Mizuka giggled.

"Aw shucks," Torrie blushed before they started hearing screams from outside, seeing the students running away from a familiar threat.

"The Akajyu are here," Karin realized as the four put their shoes back on and went outside.

"Those monsters?" Lisa gasped as Hyouno and Mizuka flew next to their respective hosts.

" **If they're here, that means they never learn. Mako, you ready?"** Hyouno responded, ready to fight.

"Hai," Mako nodded as the two rushed out along with their spirits next to them.

" **Iku yo, Torrie-chan!"** Mizuka shouted, Torrie nodding with a smile.

"Tamashii Henge (Spirit Change)!" Mako and Torrie called out as the uniforms spun around the two girls, forming their respective elemental tornados before they exploded outward, revealing their possessed heroine forms as their eyes glowed their respective colors.

" **Let's heat things up!"** H-Mako smirked before flying in at the Communi along with M-Torrie, the two firing their blasts at them as Karin and Lisa watched them.

" _Unbelievable_ ," Lisa gawked while Karin smiled as the two girls fought the Communi, having an easy time as H-Mako shot fireballs out of her hands while M-Torrie shot water spurts.

" **That's it! Keep at 'em, Mizuka!"** H-Mako smirked as she rushed in and kept attacking more Communi, but then, M-Torrie suddenly saw something fly overhead.

" **What's that?"** she asked confusedly until she got a dive kick to the chest, sending her to the floor.

" **MIZUKA!"** H-Mako gawked before she got a dive kick herself, sending her down as well, " **Ite…"**

' _What was that just now?'_ Mako gawked as a paper airplane flew in before unfolding and refolding a bit, revealing an Akajyu themed after it.

It had the same colors as paper, but it seemed to have blue, red, and black lines crisscrossing all over its body while its head looked rather spiked.

" **It was only a matter of time before the Akajyu leading those fools showed up. C'mon, Mizuka,"** H-Mako growled before they both charged at the monster.

M-Torrie was able to slide around on water, shooting spurts while H-Mako launched a fire blast at it, the Akajyu managing to block all of them. The two then engaged the monster in close combat, kicking off the Akajyu rapidly, but it managed to deflect all their punches and kicks before spinning, causing a wind to knock both of them down.

"Oh no," Lisa gasped, near panicking as H-Mako and M-Torrie got back up.

"Ike, Tamashii!" Karin called out, trying to motivate the two heroines.

' _ **Anyone… can anyone hear me…?'**_ Lisa suddenly heard, surprising her.

' _Wh… Who is this? ...Is a lady like myself going crazy?'_ Lisa thought to herself, clearly nervous.

' _ **You hear me? Great! That means you're my new host.'**_ the voice responded, giddier than Mizuka and rather more energetic.

' _Nandatte?'_

' _ **Tamashii Possession, engage!'**_

Before Lisa could even respond, a yellow glow burst from her body causing her hair to look like electricity got zapped right through it, making it look frizzier while having a yellow streak, and her eyes glowing yellow.

"Li-Lisa-sempai?" Karin gawked as Lisa grew a wide smile.

' _Wh-What's going on? Why can't I move my body?'_ Lisa gasped in her head as she lost control of her body.

" **Iya~, so this is what having a body feels like after millennia of sleep,"** 'Lisa' cheered as she stretched her arms out.

"Masaka… are you a Tamashii?" Karin gawked as she looked at 'Lisa'.

" **So desu. Watashi wa Takanari desu, Raiden no Tamashii (The Spirit of Lightning),"** T-Lisa smiled while bowing, " **Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."**

"I… I can't believe it."

" **Believe it. Now-... *notices the battle* there they are! Hyouno-san! Mizuka-san!"**

" **Eh?"** H-Mako gasped as she turned to see T-Lisa, " **Ta… Takanari?!"**

" **Wai! Taka-chan is back with us!"** M-Torrie cheered a T-Lisa noticed the Paper Airplane Akajyu before she skipped over and tried running, but she wasn't able to stay up long as she tripped and fell.

" **Ah mou, what are these darn things and how do you even walk in them?"** T-Lisa groaned, struggling to get up and balance on Lisa's high heels.

' _Excuse me, my heels are a required fashion accessory,'_ Lisa pouted, clearly insulted by Takanari's comment.

" **Well, either have flatter footwear to make it easier for me, or take them off. Right now, my comrades need my assistance!"**

Lisa groaned mentally as T-Lisa kept going despite the heels, and was able to rush in and deliver a solid punch to the Akajyu, shredding up its face in the process.

" _ **Nice one**_ **, Takanari!"** H-Mako smirked, " **Now hurry up and transform!"**

" **But I can't,"** T-Lisa whined.

" **Wh-What do you mean you can't?"** M-Torrie gawked, confused as to why.

" **Because my new host is far away from my current location right now. My body is not even able to get out of there, but my reach is strong enough to grab ahold of my host."**

" **And that means…?"**

" **I am not there right now,"** T-Lisa shouted as the two Tamashii collapsed on the floor.

" **EEHH?!"** they both gawked as the two got back up and the Akajyu roared in frustration before moving his arms around, creating a powerful wind to knock all three of them down before folding up into its airplane mode and flying off.

" **Jikusho, it got away,"** H-Mako groaned as she and M-Torrie reverted out of their suits and back in their normal forms.

' _Another Tamashii?'_ Mako gasped as the two looked at T-Lisa.

' _Ma-Mako? What's going on here? Why am I not in control of my body? Who is this that's trying to take over my body?'_ Lisa demanded to know as she struggled to regain control.

' _Calm down, Lisa-san. That's probably another Tamashii who found you.'_

" **Now, how about you leave Oppai Onna's (Boob Lady's) body?"** H-Mako requested.

' _O-Oppai Onna?!'_ Lisa gawked, almost embarrassed.

" **I can't leave, Hyouno-san. This is the only girl who heard me and thus she's my host. I will not leave until you find my current form,"** T-Lisa responded to both Hyouno and Lisa.

' _Th… This can't be right! This is wrong!'_

H-Mako and M-Torrie shrugged in response before they let their hosts regain their bodies.

"Your glasses and hairband, Mako-san," Karin replied, handing Mako her accessories.

"I have got to consider contact lenses later," Mako admitted, putting on her glasses and hairband.

"What'll we do about Taka-chan?" Torrie asked, not sure about the new Tamashii.

" **Please let me crash into your place until we can find my real body,"** T-Lisa offered, Lisa herself feeling exasperated.

' _So I can't do anything?'_ Lisa gawked, not sure how to handle this.

" **Sumanai (My apologies)."**

* * *

Back in Hoshi Shoujo, the four girls decided to relax until the next class starts.

"Hyouno, something tells me that there're more Tamashii throughout this school, not just in the Dean's office," Mako figured.

" **So na, and if Takanari is with us, that brings our numbers to three,"** Hyouno added to the assumptions.

"How many more of you are there?"

" **At best three of us. If we manage to find three more, then the Tenchi no Tamashii will be complete again, and we can keep fighting the Akajyu."**

"YAY! More Tamashii," Torrie cheered.

" **I'm excited to see our friends again,"** Mizuka giggled as well.

" **Yes, yes, the idea of seeing our fellow Tamashii is thrilling. I hope we get to see them and they get proper hosts,"** T-Lisa added as she laid back on the couch, legs dangling over the arm while her hands explored her host's body, starting with her assets, " **Hmhm, Lisa-san, you have a very nice chest."**

' _P-Please, refrain from touching my breasts!'_ Lisa demanded of Takanari, blushing mentally.

" **Hashin arimasen (Don't worry), I'm only exploring what your body has to offer me, seeing as how you're my host. It's also good to be out of those heels. *wiggles toes* It was very hard to walk in those."**

' _I beg your pardon! I will not tolerate any disrespect towards my lifestyle!'_

" **I'm not listening,"** T-Lisa muttered as she swung her legs back and forth over the arm.

"Ugh, you're acting like a kid," Karin groaned as she gripped her forehead.

" **Oh yes, before I forget, there's one important question I wanted to ask."**

"Hmm?" Mako and Torrie responded, intrigued by what T-Lisa wanted to ask.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

" **...May you all please show me your panties?"** T-Lisa asked casually, only to get immediately slapped in the face by Mako and Karin, " **Oh ho ho ho! Hidoi desu yo (So mean)!"**

"How can you be so casual about asking to see my underwear?!" Mako snapped in annoyance.

"That's perverted, even for a supposedly powerful Tamashii! Right, Torrie-san?" Karin responded, looking to Torrie as she had already lifted her skirt to show off her baby blue underwear, "You already obliged!?"

"What?! She wanted to see them," Torrie responded, letting off a tiny giggle.

" **At least one of you is willing to do a Tamashii a favor. They look cute in that color; suits you well,"** T-Lisa smiled.

"Arigatou."

"Don't encourage her! Hyouno, is she always like this?" Mako asked her Tamashii partner.

" **She has her moments; she's a bit quirky and cuckoo most times. But she's still always there when needed,"** Hyouno admitted as T-Lisa looked at sat up to look at Lisa's feet.

" **Your toenails could use some yellow on them. It would match your dress,"** T-Lisa noted, wiggling her toes.

' _Stop telling me how to make myself look good! I already know what to do, now please return my body to me!'_ Lisa demanded, getting annoyed.

" **You were the only person that I reached out to and you're the only one who would actually wield my power."**

' _You hastily picked the first person who listened to you, just because you think I can wield whatever powers you have doesn't give you the right to just control my own body whenever you feel like it!'_

" **Where is your body anyway?"** Hyouno asked as T-Lisa pondered that thought.

" **I don't know. All I saw was darkness… nothing else. No one could hear me, no one could help me. ...I think I'm stuck somewhere. I just don't know where I am. Now that I'm possessing this girl, I see everything again! It's so vibrant, clear, and I finally feel free for the first time in a long time… and for that, I gotta say… thank you, Lisa-san,"** T-Lisa smiled as she layed back down on the couch.

' _...Is that how you really feel? Is that why you were so hasty and just possessed me when you could've done so to anyone else?'_ Lisa asked Takanari as she looked down, feeling a little guilty.

" **Sumimasen deshita. I had to get out of my… for lack of a better word, prison."**

"I'm sorry to hear that, Takanari… we'll look for the uniform that contains you," Karin promised.

" **R-Really? Honto desu ka?"**

"Hai."

" **A… Arigatou gozaimasu! Your kindness means everything to me!"** T-Lisa smiled with delight, bowing down to the floor, actually bonking her head down on the floor, " **I-Ite."**

' _Itai~!'_ Lisa winced, having felt that bump as well, ' _Alright, I'll let you occupy my body for a little while longer. Until then, please be careful with it.'_

" **Wakarimashita."**

"Yosh, which two are taking class and which two are gonna go look for Taka-chan?" Torrie asked the others around her, Mako and Karin thinking of this.

"You and I will take our second class. Karin, can you and Lisa-san look for Takanari's body?" Mako informed the others, Karin and T-Lisa nodding in response, "Good. Min'na, get yourselves ready."

* * *

Later, Karin and T-Lisa began to walk around in an attempt to locate Takanari's body, T-Lisa now wearing yellow Converse sneakers instead of the high heels from before.

" **Now these are much better to walk in. Plus, they compliment your dress well,"** T-Lisa smiled as they continued to browse through the hallways.

' _But my heels were much more fashionable and it says that I'm mature,'_ Lisa countered, ' _...Though to be fair, they do match my dress nicely.'_

" **There, see? Nothing bad about switching up styles for comfort, desu ne?"**

"Can we focus please?" Karin groaned as they looked around, "Wait, I got an idea. Takanari, if you move your body, maybe you can make some noise and help us locate you."

" **But that means I would have to leave the body. I can't leave her right now!"**

"What do you mean? Can't you do both? Like move your actual body and stay in control of Lisa-sempai's?"

" **It doesn't work like that. If I possess my host, I can't move my body as my focus goes fully into making sure my hold over the host is stable."**

"It will still help us find your current location. Just let go of your hold on Lisa-sempai for the moment, rattle your confinement as much as you can, and the moment we hear you, we'll find you easier," Karin told her, T-Lisa giving it some thought.

After a bit, she sighed before letting her hold on Lisa go, allowing her to comb her hair back to being proper and her eyes to return back to their normal color.

"*breathes* I'm back?" Lisa panted, looking at herself and sighing with relief for a bit before realizing something, "...Did that spirit do something to my hair?"

"...No?"

"*sighs in relief* Thank goodness."

' _ **Hey Lisa-san, can you still hear me?'**_ Takanari asked, making Lisa gasp and flinch for a bit.

"You can still communicate mentally, right?"

' _ **Hai, but I'm starting to feel cramped wherever I am. I'm also feeling a little scared, so please come find me…'**_ Takanari whimpered as she began to rattle her confinement.

"Keep doing what you're doing. I'm still with you, okay?" Lisa assured as she and Karin walked through the rest of the hallway to listen for the noises.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at class, Mako and Torrie were busy taking notes and finishing an assigned worksheet.

"I wonder how Karin-chan and Lisa-sempai are doing?" Torrie whispered to Mako as the latter finished up her questions.

"I'm worried about them finding Takanari as well, but we have to keep our focus on class for now," Mako whispered back to Torrie, resuming her progress.

' _ **Oi, Mako. I'm sensing Akajyu coming,'**_ Hyouno responded, making Mako groan in response.

' _DURING class?!'_

' _ **Afraid so. You'd better find an excuse to split or worst case scenario, that kami yaro (paper bastard) comes crashing in this room right now,'**_ Hyouno hissed as Mako put her pencil down.

"Um… sensei?" Mako started, raising her hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Kazuyoshi?" he asked.

"Could my friend and I please be excused? We have something really important that just came up and we need to take care of."

"You may, but if it has anything to do with the 'heroics' that the school is spreading so much news about, then perhaps you could at least give some kind of signal to be more subtle about it," the teacher responded.

Mako decided not to question this as she and Torrie got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karin and Lisa managed to find their way to building full of math and science classes and heard a clunking sound in one of the janitorial rooms.

"It's coming from over there," Karin responded, pointing to the room, Lisa opening the door to find a couple of lockers and a few brooms.

' _ **Tell me you're getting closer,'**_ Takanari begged, the locker she was trapped in clanging loudly.

"I see the locker you're shaking. Don't worry, I'm going to open it," Lisa assured before she approached it, only to find it was locked, "Blast! It's locked. If you can hear me, Takanari, speak up, and not in my head."

" **Lisa-san?"** Takanari gasped before banging against the locker door louder and louder, " **Please let me out! I'm getting… getting… what's the word you humans use for being afraid of enclosed spaces?"**

"Claustrophobic?" Karin guessed.

" **SO DESU! That's it! Claustrophobic! Please let me out! I don't want to be in here!"**

"Just calm down, Takanari. I'm here," Lisa assured before pulling out a small hair clip and putting it in the lock.

"How's that going to work?" Karin asked.

"It doesn't have to just be a key. As long as you have something small and metal, you can defeat any lock."

With that, Lisa fiddled with the lock until she heard a click and it unlocked. She smiled as she opened the door, revealing a black sailor uniform with yellow accents, and a matching collar and tie, which quickly tried to shield its 'eyes' from the outside.

" **Iya, so bright,"** Takanari winced, trying to get adjusted to the light before her vision stopped blurring and she got a good view of Lisa and Karin, " **Li… Lisa-san… Karin-san mo (too)?"**

Lisa just nodded, smiling upon seeing the Sailor Fuku, "It's me, Takanari. It's alright… and might I add… you look absolutely lovely. I take back what I said before, I would love to have you as my uniform… and as my partner in the battles to come."

" **Li… LISA-SAN!"** Takanari screamed, almost crying as she flew out the locker, tackling Lisa and did her best to hug her with what sleeves she had, " **A-Arigatou gozaimashita~! I'm grateful for you finding me!"**

"It's okay, I'm here now."

" **Now… I have a really important question to ask you,"** Takanari started, Lisa motioning her to go on, " **May you please show me your panties?"**

Suddenly, Takanari got slammed into the locker door by Lisa, making her wince in pain.

" **Hidoi desu yo, Lisa-san!"**

"Consider it a ground rule. You do not blindly ask to see a woman's underwear," Lisa scolded, but afterwards she lifted her skirt up anyway to let Takanari get a peek at her pink underwear before quickly putting it back down.

" **...Still a** _ **victory**_ **. Worth it…"** Takanari giggled, still dazed from getting hit before Lisa picked her up, " **Matte kudasai… this feeling… masaka, Akajyu!?"**

"You can sense when they're near?"

" **Hai! ...Sumanai, Lisa-san, demo… I need to possess you again. But first, you have to put me on."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako and Torrie had rushed outside to locate the Paper Airplane Akajyu and some more Communi.

" **Matta (Again)? They never learn,"** Hyouno groaned.

" **Let's beat them up, Hyouno!"** Mizuka cheered, the two girls getting ready.

"Tamashii Henge!" Mako and Torrie declared, the two uniforms spinning around, creating elemental tornadoes before their heroine forms appeared.

" **Saa… iku wa yo, Mizuka!"** H-Mako shouted, M-Torrie nodding before they rushed in and started fighting the Communi and Akajyu.

H-Mako began to blast out bursts of fire from her palms and feet as she traded blows with the Akajyu while Mizuka flooded the Communi with her wave attacks. This lasted for a while until the Paper Airplane Akajyu and H-Mako took their fight to the air, kicking and punching each other quickly and flying around all over the place until H-Mako tried to burn its wings, but the Akajyu avoided the flames before creating a massive wind surge. This sent H-Mako careening down to the ground below as the students watching winced in response.

' _How are we going to gain an advantage on this Akajyu?'_ Mako asked, clearly running out of steam as the monster landed on the ground.

" **I don't know. This kami yaro is really a pain in the ass,"** H-Mako growled, M-Torrie rushing in to help out when she jumped up and made a circle with her right hand before putting it in front of her mouth.

" **Suiryuudan (Water Dragon Bullets)!"** she shouted, launching bursts of water in the shape of Chinese dragons out of her mouth like bullets, causing the Akajyu to get drenched and knocked back, but it ran out of the way before creating a massive wind tornado, drying it up and knocking both H-Mako and M-Torrie back.

The Akajyu growled before it started charging at the two again.

" **Choto matte kudasai!"** a voice suddenly shouted before they all turned to see T-Lisa, now in the sailor uniform, " **Raiden no Tamashii, kono Takanari… youyaku SANJOU DE~SU (I, Takanari, the Spirit of Lightning, have finally ARRI~VED)!"**

" **Takanari/Taka-chan!"** H-Mako and M-Torrie smiled.

' _I'm alright, girls. I finally found the sailor fuku containing Takanari,'_ Lisa assured.

' _That's great! Now we have three Tamashii with us and ready to finish this fight,'_ Mako smiled.

" **Behold, for the first time in millennia, Takanari will be joining the battle!"** T-Lisa declared as she posed with her hands in the air and crossed like an X, " **Tamashii Henge!"**

Thus, she spun in a tornado of lightning, looking like a miniature storm until she stopped, posing proudly as she was now in her heroine form. She looked like the others, except her highlights were yellow and there was a hawk face on her chest.

" **Now let's get going; it's time to give these creeps the shock of a lifetime!"**

With that, T-Lisa rushed into the fight at speeds so blinding, she looked like a bolt of lightning. Matter of fact, she turned INTO a bolt of lightning as she re-emerged and gave the Akajyu a good punch, knocking it back.

' _Sugoi. I can't believe we managed to decompose ourselves in an instant and end up completely fine afterwards,'_ Lisa gawked, amazed at what Takanari could do through her own body.

" **This is my power, Lisa-san. But wait, there's more!"**

' _What else could you do?'_ Lisa wondered while T-Lisa smiled.

" **Futari-domo, Watashi o mitte de kudasai (Girls, please watch me),"** T-Lisa smirked before she turned into lightning, and vanished from one spot before appearing above the Akajyu and giving it an axe kick to the head.

" **WHOA!"** M-Torrie gasped as T-Lisa repeated this process multiple times, knocking the Paper Airplane Akajyu into the air before it began to take flight.

" **Oh this is going to be good."**

Then, T-Lisa cracked her knuckles and spread her hands out, zapping over to a nearby electrical box and shooting up through the power lines before going over to a line behind the Akajyu and then zapped out of the line.

" **Avon calling!"** T-Lisa shouted, giving the Akajyu a hard punch down to the ground.

The Akajyu roared in pain and frustration as T-Lisa landed right next to H-Mako and M-Torrie.

" **Shall we finish this now? We wouldn't want you to hog up all the action,"** H-Mako smirked as she and M-Torrie approached T-Lisa.

" **Hai, yarimasu yo!"** T-Lisa nodded as the three stood side by side, H-Mako in the center while T-Lisa held her left hand with her right, and M-Torrie holding her right with her left, the animal chest pieces on their suits opening their mouths.

The Paper Airplane Akajyu took to the air before flying in to take them down as the three animal heads glowed from their uniforms, mouths wide open as they charged their respective elements.

" **Kaen!"** H-Mako started.

" **Mizu!"** M-Torrie added.

" **Kaminari!"** T-Lisa declared.

" **San Genso Burst (Three Element Burst)!"** the three shouted, the animal heads roaring out their respective animal cries as they fired their respective elements simultaneously.

The three blasts spun around each other before combining into one ball of everything that the Earth can encompass before it hit the Akajyu head on, the kaijin screaming in pain before exploding in defeat. The students all cheered as the trio turned around to see their audience, H-Mako smirking as she raised her arms in victory, T-Lisa simply bowing while M-Torrie got on the ground and spun her entire lower body up before she jumped back up on her feet.

* * *

Back inside Hoshi Shoujo, the four girls smiled as they went about their business, Karin going to the kitchen to make snacks while Mako and Torrie watched some TV and Lisa sat nearby as she started to paint her toenails yellow.

 _-Words have started to spread about a group of heroines at Genso no Gakuen protecting the students from these monsters that have been starting to appear recently,-_ the anchorwoman on TV began to inform as the girls watched.

"Ne, ne, that's us! That's us, Mako-chan!" Torrie smiled in excitement, Hyouno, Mizuka, and Takanari quickly joining in to watch.

 _-Little is known about either side of these opposing forces, but we heard the students claim that it's a few of their own gaining the powers of the Earth's elements to fight off these monsters, who are terrifying the school. More on that when we find more details,-_ the anchorwoman finished as the station went to commercial.

"The snacks are done," Karin smiled, bringing over what looked like nachos shaped into a pyramid with cheese dripped on it, "I've made a Nacho Cheese Pyramid."

"YAY!" Torrie smiled as they girls started eating.

"Do Tamashii need to eat?" Mako asked to make sure.

" **Don't want to get the uniforms dirty, now would we?"** Hyouno pointed out with a smirk forming on the belly of the uniform.

" **And besides… we're not hungry,"** Takanari added, the three flying around as they were enjoying their time before the Lightning Tamashii noticed Lisa, " **I told you that yellow would look good on your toes."**

"Thank you, Takanari," Lisa smiled as the two simply giggled.

" **Now all that's left is to find the other half of our team,"** Hyouno added, feeling very determined to find the rest of her fellow Tamashii.

" **And then we'll be complete again, right?"** Mizuka asked, clearly excited about the idea.

" **Yeah."**

"Where they are is the question," Mako noted.

"We don't have classes tomorrow," Karin pointed out.

"That means we can go searching for them all day tomorrow if needed," Torrie figured.

"We got a lot to do if we're going to look for another one of your comrades," Lisa stated, taking a chip and eating it.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sun was setting, we see a student that Mako met before, Holly, start to walk home.

' _ **H-Hello? Is anyone there? If anyone can hear me, please help me…'**_ she heard a voice call out to her, making her jump in nervousness at first.

"Who said that? Wh-Who's there?" Holly gawked, trying to find the source of the voice before she heard a clanging coming from the dumpster.

Holly moved closer, opening the dumpster to find a black sailor uniform with green accents, a matching collar and bowtie.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **No classes go on when Mako, Torrie, Karin, and Lisa search for the fourth Tamashii. They had no idea that said Tamashii would fall into the hands of Holly, a very shy student who has a unique kindness towards all living creatures. This Tamashii may have a soft heart, but also has a fierce power that's not to be reckoned with.**

 **Class 4: The Yin/Yang Spirit**

* * *

 **TB: After a few tries, we managed to get this done as usual.**

 **KKD: Yea, thank goodness.**

 **TB: And with the preview of the next chapter, things will only continue to get better from here. I know I say that a lot, but it's always true.**

 **KKD: Point well taken.**

 **TB: Needless to say, with Takanari appearing, I like experimenting with the elemental powers that the Tamashii possess.**

 **KKD: Yea, it sure is clever all the powers we can come up with.**

 **TB: We take some cues from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, hell, even One Piece with its Elemental Devil Fruits, the Logia Class.**

 **KKD: Yikes.**

 **TB: Don't worry, we put our own little twist on it. We don't like to plagiarize, we take stuff that we like watching and give it our own spin.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **TB: So, what's your favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I guess the fight scene where T-Lisa showed off all her moves would have to be it.**

 **TB: I liked that as well. It was fun watching her zip through as if she broke the time barrier or something like that.**

 **KKD: Sure was, and I can tell you were happy to go crazy with her.**

 **TB: After watching some anime, I like to add some crazy action here and there. So until the next one, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	4. Class 4: The Yin Yang Spirit

**KKD: Well, here's chapter 4.**

 **TB: *runs in before stopping, panting in exhaustion* Good. There's still time.**

 **KKD: What's with you?**

 **TB: I was trying to not be late.**

 **KKD: Oh. Okay.**

 **TB: So, here we are. Today's chapter features a character we've seen before getting a new Tamashii.**

 **KKD: Of course.**

 **TB: The best I can describe these characters. Imagine if Fluttershy was given Kintaros.**

 **KKD: Gotcha.**

 **TB: You got the disclaimers?**

 **KKD: *pulls out a card* Right here. *Flips it at the screen, making it grow bigger before placing it on the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

At the moment, Mako and the others were relaxing inside a sauna, the girls all having towels around their bodies as Lisa was pouring some water on the hot coals to make sure the steam was thick enough to encompass the room they were in.

"It was nice of you to invite us to a sauna, Lisa-san," Mako smiled, Lisa having her hair inside a towel wrapped around her head.

"I always like a good morning dip in the sauna before any other activities. It's good for the skin, you see," Lisa pointed out as she used a wet towel to scrub her body.

"Kimochi, ne~? (Feels good, right~?)" Torrie giggled as she laid back down on the bench.

"Still, we should discuss on how to find the next Tamashii," Karin pointed out, "Without the entire squadron of them, we won't have the advantage against the Akajyu."

"But exactly how and where are we going to find the others?" Mako asked, getting puzzled looks from her roommates.

' _ **My comrades and I can help you sense when they're nearby,'**_ Hyouno assured mentally, ' _ **Wait… one's heading in your direction.'**_

"Really?"

The four girls looked to see a familiar figure walking in.

"...Holly?" Mako gawked, surprised to see the girl in question, the only difference being that her hair was completely out instead of being tied into three tails.

"Holly-chan?" Torrie and Lisa responded in confusion as Holly poured some more water, making the steam grow.

" **Wa… kimochi de gozaru,"** Holly responded, her voice sounding a bit noble while showing her glowing green eyes, " **Heat is good for the soul. It helps to rejuvenate and gives a good complexion."**

' _ **Oi…'**_ Hyouno gawked before possessing Mako, H-Mako getting up to get a better look at 'Holly', " **Omae wa… Donsai?"**

" **Oh… Hyouno-dono!"**

"...Looks like we just found our next Tamashii," Torrie stated.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 4: The Yin/Yang Spirit**

" **Oh, how long has it been, my sister?"** D-Holly smiled, bowing to H-Mako on her knees.

" **About, say… millennia or more? Give or take,"** H-Mako shrugged.

"Aw, isn't that nice? Hyouno-san's got a sister," Torrie smiled.

" **Not in the sense you're thinking. For Donsai, is my sister-in-arms."**

' _ **We're all sisters-in-arms when you think about it. But Donsai-san seems to be special in that regard,'**_ Takanari noted in Lisa's head.

' _I… I'm really scared right now. I-I hope I'm not going crazy, please tell me I'm not going crazy,'_ they heard Holly whimper within her own head.

' _Holly, it's alright. She's not hurting you,'_ Mako assured through her own head.

' _Ma-Mako? Wh-What's going on? H-Help me. I found this uniform in a dumpster, but after I washed it and put it on, the next thing I knew, it just… w-well… please tell this creature to give me back my body…'_ Holly cried, begging for a solution.

' _Hey, hey, hey, I was freaking out the first time too. Just ask her nicely.'_

' _O-Ok… a-ano… c-can I please have my body back?'_

" **Of course. Sorry for being so straightforward. A millennia long sleep takes away your mobility,"** D-Holly responded with a bow before a green glow enveloped Holly's body, indicating that she left, Holly falling down to the ground.

"Holly-chan," Lisa smiled as the shy girl looked up.

"Mako. Min'na mo (Everyone's here too)? Wh-Where's my three hairbands?" Holly asked, feeling up her hair to try and find them.

' _ **My apologies, but they fell out at your place of residence,'**_ Donsai apologized, Holly sighing in response.

"I'm very sorry about the inconvenience, Holly-chan," Lisa apologized.

"No, it's okay. I should've realized that that creature was the same as the ones that turn you into those heroines," Holly admitted.

"I suppose you won't mind if we come over to meet the Tamashii who recently adopted you as her new host?" Karin asked to make sure.

"Uh, no. O-Of course you can come."

"Thank you. We really appreciate it," Mako smiled as the girls decided to leave their sauna room.

* * *

After they all got dressed, they walked over to Holly's house, finding it to be a small, quaint place with a walkway in between two grassy areas, each populated by some animals. On the left were some birds of different variety, and on the right were an assortment of small mammals and reptiles.

"It seems you're quite the animal lover," Lisa noted as she smiled and Holly simply smiled back in response.

"I like taking care of some animals on the side," she admitted as she waved at said animals before they entered the house.

They all took their shoes off as usual, Holly being barefoot like Lisa, before they noticed a small rabbit hopping away from a yellow cat.

"Ch-Chachamaru-kun! What did I say about chasing Dobi-chan around like that?" Holly scolded, picking her rabbit up, the cat stopping to look at her, "Now you know better than that."

The cat just meowed before he jumped up on the couch.

"You have a bunny, too?" Torrie gawked, "Kawaii~!"

The other girls looked at the bunny.

"Go ahead, you can pet her if you want to," Holly offered as the girls did so, petting the little bunny before they noticed three rubber bands in her mouth, "Oh, my hairbands. Arigatou, Dobi-chan."

Holly smiled as she put the hair bands back in her hair, tying them up into two pigtails and one ponytail on the back like before.

"That's a unique hairstyle, very cute," Lisa complimented.

"A-Arigatou, Lisa-sempai."

" **Holly-dono, if I may come down now,"** they heard, turning to see the black and green sailor uniform floating downstairs.

"So you must be Donsai," Karin noted of the uniform.

" **O, Sessha ga Donto no Tamashii de gozaru (I am the Spirit of Earth)."**

"We figured as much. Even comes complete with humble speech patterns too," Torrie smiled.

" **Ojamashimasu (We're coming in)!"** they heard another voice before they turned to see the other three Tamashii fly into Holly's home, struggling through the door first, but they kept pushing each other until they all fell inside on the ground.

"...H-How many of them are there?" Holly asked nervously.

"Four so far," Mako counted.

" **Well, aren't you a fine young woman. Perhaps you won't mind showing me your panties,"** Takanari asked quickly, only for Lisa conk her on what are the shoulders, but it seemed to register as a hit on the head, " **Ite!"**

"The poor girl's already nervous about there being living clothing. She does not need any harassment from you," Lisa scolded.

"These are what gives us those heroine forms that we use to fight those monsters at our campus, the Akajyu," Mako informed.

"So that's what those monsters are…" Holly started to figure.

" **These uniforms are our current bodies, which helps our host use our powers to our full potential,"** Hyouno elaborated, " **We normally accidentally discharge too much energy into our hosts; without these forms somehow, these girls would be dead."**

" **And so, I'm the same,"** Donsai confirmed.

" **It's great to see you again, Don-chan!"** Mizuka smiled as she hugged Donsai.

" **It's great to see you as well, Mizuka-dono."**

"So, if Donsai picked me as her host… does that mean I got to fight those things?" Holly asked, nervous about the idea of fighting off monsters.

"...Yes. We'll only do it if we have the Tamashii," Mako nodded in response.

"This is rather important dilemma to face," Lisa admitted.

"But… I'll get killed instantly, I don't know how to fight at all, and it all seems so sudden to me," Holly responded in a panic.

"Trust me, I shared your fear before," Mako admitted.

"It still doesn't feel right. There's no way I can do this."

The girls looked at each other, wondering how to convince her that it wasn't all bad.

" **Oi, Mako. Akajyu are nearby,"** Hyouno responded, making the five girls gasp in response.

" **Then we don't have time to lose. Min'na-san, ikimashou,"** Takanari shouted, quickly rushing out with her fellow Tamashii and the other girls.

"Tamashii Henge!" Mako, Torrie, and Lisa declared as the three Tamashii quickly spun around them, creating elemental tornados around all of them before they went into their heroine forms.

"...Sugee…" Holly gawked as Karin motioned her to stay with her so they can watch.

The three Tamashii ran to see several people running in fear, away from what appeared to be an Akajyu comprised of concrete, with broken pieces of construction sticking out of its body including some metal rods and some rocks. It roared as it raised its arms, summoning more Communi from the ground.

" **Ikuzo, futari-domo!"** H-Mako declared as the group charged at the army of grunts.

H-Mako rushed in with her flaming kicks and fire punches. She then jumped up in the air before delivering a fiery axe kick down on a group. M-Torrie managed to whip up some water and move just as fluently when using it as said whip. T-Lisa zipped around like a bolt, hitting all the Communi at the speed of light, making them turn to dust. When some more came charging, T-Lisa put her hand to the floor, spreading the lightning all across the area, hitting all the Communi that started coming.

' _Kuramasu wa yo (Here it comes),'_ Lisa shouted, warning her Tamashii about the Rock Akajyu, as T-Lisa quickly dodged and came charging at it.

" **Raitou (Lightning Sword)!"** T-Lisa shouted, her hand surging with electricity before a blade of lightning shot out from her hand and looked like it was about to pierce the Akajyu.

However, the lightning just dissipated into the earthen form, making the Akajyu laugh before it charged at T-Lisa and used two boulders to conk them on both sides of her head, making her and Lisa scream in pain before she registered the hits and fell over, knocked out.

" **Taka-chan** / _Lisa-sempai!'_ Mizuka and Torrie panicked as M-Torrie zipped over and drenched the rock Akajyu, firing water droplets like bullets from a gun.

That didn't seem to affect him either, aside from a little slowing down. It wasn't long until Hyouno slid on over next to M-Torrie.

" **Higan (Fire Gun)!"** H-Mako shouted, pointing her index fingers like pistols and firing fire bullets at the same time, the heat of the blasts pelting him like the water bullets.

The monster just roared in response as it rushed at them, giving M-Torrie a hard punch to the face with the metal rod sticking out of its right arm. This left M-Torrie unconscious as the Rock Akajyu grabbed H-Mako by the waist, lifted her up, and threw her into the air. The Akajyu then jumped up and hoisted H-Mako, back down, on its shoulders. It held her legs and arms before landing very fast on the ground, the impact of its landing breaking H-Mako's back, making both of them scream out in pain.

"Min'na!" Karin panicked, rushing over to check on them.

"Wait, don't go out there! You'll get yourself killed!" Holly panicked, stopping her and pulling her back when Donsai flew in between them.

" **I don't want our comrades to get hurt! Holly-dono, you have to put me on,"** Donsai responded, hovering over her.

"Y-You want me to what!? No, no, not while we're outside!"

" **We don't have a choice. We have to save them, we have to fight! Tamashii Henge!"**

Holly tried to fight against it, but Donsai spun around her, creating a tornado of dust, rocks, and leaves, making Holly panic before her hair went out of her bands again, her eyes glowed green, and her uniform appeared in place with her usual clothes.

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai! Kenzan!"** D-Holly declared, posing almost like a sumo wrestler, the Rock Akajyu looking confused.

' _Not again. I don't wanna fight these things,'_ Holly whimpered

" **You're not the one fighting the Akajyu… I am. Mairu (Going forth)!"**

D-Holly then rushed in, punching out the Akajyu with her fist. The Akajyu just stood still, trying to push back the force of her punch, yet was able to withstand it as well.

" **I'm stronger!"** D-Holly shouted, pushing her fist forward, which managed to knock the Rock Akajyu down.

D-Holly then stomped the ground, which made a boulder pop out from the ground before she punched it forward. The boulder collided with the Akajyu's fist, causing the stone to break apart.

"What amazing power…" Karin gawked, admiring the power of D-Holly.

" **Mada mada de gozaru (I'm not finished yet)!"** D-Holly shouted before she yelled at the air, wooden spikes starting to protrude from her back, making Donsai and Holly scream in pain while Karin cringed in response.

"...What is that?"

" **One of my abilities. I not only control the dirt and the stones around me, but also wood as well. For wood, in some cases, I'd have to grow some from my body at times,"** D-Holly informed, pulling one spike out, " **The only problem is that it hurts both me and my host. That does not worry me, for I can get us through this pain!"**

' _Ite te te te, Why're you doing this?! I'm sensitive!'_ Holly cried mentally, as there was a blood stain on her back, some of the blood dripping down her uniform, ' _A-Am I bleeding?'_

" **Do not worry, Holly-dono. I will help you heal your body after the battle's done."**

D-Holly then threw the wooden spike like a javelin, followed up by clapping her hands together and spreading them apart, creating multiple spike javelins from the one before they all hit the Rock Akajyu, jabbing through its rocky hide, knocking him down. D-Holly then cracked her neck a tiny bit before running straight for the Akajyu, quickly sending a flying drop kick down on to him.

" **I will finish this!"** D-Holly declared, about to deliver the final blow.

However, before she could strike, Chainwreck got in the way and blocked her punch.

" **...Chainwreck…"**

" **Another Tamashii…"** Chainwreck growled as he pushed D-Holly out of the way, " **Donjyu, retreat for now."**

The Rock Akajyu nodded in response before they both disappeared in a mist, D-Holly groaning as the spikes crumbled away and she demorphed back to Holly's civilian form, blood still dripping down her uniform.

"Holly-san… you're hurt," Karin gasped, rushing over and looking at D-Holly's wound.

" **Da-Daijoubu de gozaru. ...The others are a more important concern,"** D-Holly assured as Karin turned to see the other three girls and Tamashii, still unconscious from their injuries.

* * *

Back at Holly's house, the girls were laying down to recover from their injuries, with Karin watching over them before Holly's cat, Chachamaru, hopped up on her lap.

"Don't worry, Chachamaru-kun. Your mistress will be okay," Karin assured, petting the tabby as it looked rather comfortable to Karin's company before turning to see Holly, still possessed by Donsai, sitting in the backyard barefoot and meditating.

' _I-I can't believe this… we almost died back there…'_ Holly whimpered in her head as D-Holly kept meditating.

' _ **My apologies, Holly-dono. I should've explained myself more elaborately to you. Yurushite kudasai (Please forgive me),'**_ Donsai apologized sincerely.

' _...Daijoubu yo. I don't hold grudges, it's unhealthy.'_

' _ **Excellent choice of words. Now allow me to begin the healing.'**_

D-Holly never stirred from her meditation, causing small vines to grow from the floor with some flowers and climb on her body. The vines and flowers let off a light green glow as the energy emitting from the plant life closed Holly's wound, surprising Karin, who was watching intently.

' _The wound… it's gone. It doesn't even look like it's there…'_ Holly gawked as D-Holly felt her back healed up.

" **This is excellent."**

"Can you do that for the others?" Karin asked, pointing out how the others were still recovering from the last brawl.

" **Yes… please move aside,"** D-Holly responded, Karin doing that as the Tamashii possessed girl walked in and held her hands out.

This caused flower vines to crawl out from her arms, D-Holly grunting a little as they stretched out and touched the three injured girls.

' _Actually… this doesn't hurt as much,'_ Holly admitted as a soft glow came from the vines and made their scratches and bruises go away.

" **It is done,"** D-Holly assured, her body glowing green before she gave Holly her body back, the poor girl nearly dropping to her hands and knees in exhaustion.

"*pant, pant, pant* That was rather… tiring."

"Holly-san. Daijoubu?" Karin asked as she helped Holly up.

"Daijoubu yo. ...What about the girls?"

The three girls groaned, as if to respond to that question, before they all stood up.

" **Good, we're still alive,"** Hyouno sighed with relief as Mako rubbed her back a bit.

"I feel like I've been laying on a spike fence," Mako winced.

"Oh, my head is still wringing from before," Lisa groaned, gripping both sides of her head.

" **I'm still feeling the after effects, Lisa-san,"** Takanari admitted, her collar eyes actually spinning in spirals.

" **It's a good thing that Don-chan healed us,"** Mizuka admitted.

"Min'na… I'm sorry I didn't come in the fight sooner," Holly apologized, "If I had, then you wouldn't have received your injuries."

"It's okay. The point is that you helped us. You would become an excellent member to the team," Mako assured and admitted.

" **My powers are second only to Hyouno-dono. My powers allow me to do much if not more,"** Donsai pointed out.

"So what do you say? You wanna join Hoshi Shoujo?" Torrie asked, smiling as Holly looked a bit nervous at first, but she smiled at them back.

"...Sure. I-I'd like to," Holly nodded, "I like having more friends."

"So do we," Lisa agreed as the girls and Tamashii smiled at each other.

" **Ah! Hyouno-dono. Akajyu are returning,"** Donsai gasped suddenly.

"Again?" Holly gulped nervously.

" **A Tamashii's work is never done. Girls? Let's finish that bastard,"** Hyouno smirked.

* * *

The four girls all walked outside to see Donjyu causing more destruction. It didn't take him long to notice the four and simply cackled.

"I-I'm still not used to fighting," Holly admitted, still nervous about the battle.

" **We will be the ones fighting them. So do not worry yourself, Holly-dono,"** Donsai assured as the Tamashii possessed their respective hosts and started posing.

" **Tamashii** _Henge!'_ they all declared in unison before spinning in their elemental tornadoes before the girls transformed in their heroine forms.

" **Honoo no Tamashii… Hyouno!"** H-Mako shouted, posing in a fiery fashion with said flames surrounding where she stood.

" **Mizu no Tamashii… Mizuka!"** M-Torrie added, posing almost like a ballerina with water splashing around her.

" **Raiden no Tamashii… Takanari!"** T-Lisa declared very energetically, posing like she was charging something as lightning clashed around her.

" **Donto no Tamashii… Donsai! Kenzan!"** D-Holly declared, giving off a very strong pose before stomping her foot to make some rocks pop up.

" **We descended from the heavens to send you back to hell!"** H-Mako shouted, ready to fight.

" **We are… Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the four declared in unison, posing their respective poses as their elements exploded behind them.

Donjyu growled in response before roaring to summon Communi from the ground.

" **We go all in to the end! Ikuzo!"** H-Mako shouted before the four rushed into the battle.

M-Torrie and T-Lisa rushed in first, each punching and kicking the Communi with ease, as M-Torrie splashed some that she missed with water before T-Lisa fired some lightning at said grunts, causing them to get zapped and shocked much more quickly. Then said electricity went to T-Lisa's hand, who grabbed it like a rope handle.

" **Donsai-san!"** she shouted, before she grabbed the grunt group like a net and tossed them over to D-Holly, who nodded before she slammed her palm on the ground, causing a stone wall to rise in front of her.

This caused the grunts to slam into the wall and get pretty much flattened like pancakes before their focus went to Donjyu. H-Mako rushed over with D-Holly, each surrounded by their respective elements.

" **Let's show this bastard why we're the strongest Tamashii, sister!"** H-Mako smirked, D-Holly nodding as a wooden javelin popped out of the latter's wrist, wincing a bit before H-Mako blasted fire at it when D-Holly pulled it out.

D-Holly then threw the flaming wood javelin right at Donjyu's chest, making it flinch a bit before she clapped her hands together. This caused huge wood spikes to burst out of its back, Donjyu roaring in pain as the fire and spikes spread, bringing him in more pain.

' _The wood spikes alone seem unbelievably dangerous,'_ Holly admitted.

" **Given time, plants take back to nature what man has made; look at the sidewalks where the roots of larger trees break it up. They're a prime example,"** Donsai told Holly.

" **Add a little heat, and boom goes the dynamite,"** H-Mako smirked, snapping her fingers, causing an explosion, knocking the Akajyu back down to the ground.

" **Wari de gozaru!"**

The four Tenchi then posed together, side by side, with their hands together, with the animal mouths on their chests opening to charge up their respective elemental blasts.

" **Ka!"** H-Mako shouted, igniting on fire.

" **Sui!"** M-Torrie adding, creating an aura of water.

" **Rai!"** T-Lisa declared, making a lightning aura.

" **Do!"** D-Holly stated, summoning up a dust cloud to create an Earthen aura.

" **Yon (Four) Genso Burst!"** the four shouted in unison, the animal heads roaring as they fired upon the Akajyu at once, the blasts combining until they hit the monster, making it blow up on impact.

" **Do not underestimate the guardians of this land,"** H-Mako shouted as the four stood victorious.

* * *

Later, Holly is brought over to Hoshi Shoujo with help from the other girls, even helping her bring Chachamaru and Dobi to the dorm.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Lisa smiled as Holly looked around inside.

"It's very lovely," Holly commented, "Hora (Come on), Chachamaru-kun, Dobi-chan."

The cat and rabbit happily ran inside, chasing each other before they laid on the couch.

"It's fun. We're now a dorm that saves the world," Torrie smiled, spinning a bit in joy as she said that.

"That's quite the responsibility," Holly admitted, still nervous.

"You'll get used to it. Trust me." Mako assured.

"Thank you for accepting me into your sorority."

"You're welcome," Karin replied with a smile.

"Now, um… does this dorm have any video games?"

"You like playing video games?" Torrie asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm sure we do," Lisa shrugged as they found a system under the TV along with some games.

"I can go for some rounds," Mako smiled.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Karin wishes she could be more of help, but finds most cases she can't. That is until she comes across the fifth Tenchi no Tamashii. However, she seems to be more childlike than Mizuka, which leaves Karin a bit exasperated.**

 **Class 5: The Innocent Spirit**

* * *

 **TB: All done!**

 **KKD: FINALLY! *plops to the ground* ...Wait, we still got one more story to go, don't we?**

 **TB: Yup. Sorry.**

 **KKD: Crap. *bonks his head on the floor***

 **TB: Real life stuff got you exhausted?**

 **KKD: Yea… you could say that.**

 **TB: You want a Snickers?**

 **KKD: I guess.**

 **TB: *tosses Snickers bar to KKD* Here you go.**

 **KKD: *grabs the bar before starting to munch away***

 **TB: So, thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty good.**

 **TB: Same here. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a bit tricky. Why don't you go first?**

 **TB: I liked seeing Donsai fight for the first time in the story. Again, I like experimenting with the elemental powers, and the capabilities of each Tamashii.**

 **KKD: Yea, very creative. Plus, we point out something obvious yet isn't discussed as much in the media: plants have enough power to break up concrete and other manmade object potentially.**

 **TB: I never noticed that until you pointed it out.**

 **KKD: Really? You haven't seen a large tree and found a spot of the sidewalk nearby having cracked a bit from the growing roots?**

 **TB: Not where I live, no. But I'm not saying it doesn't make sense.**

 **KKD: Right. And I think what you said was my favorite part, too.**

 **TB: And it really gets me excited in the chapters to come with more powers and moves. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: With KKD, the Crossover King. ...Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	5. Class 5: The Innocent Spirit

**TB: *walks in singing*** _ **Schoooool's out! For! Summer!**_

 **KKD: *looks at calendar* ...We're just starting March, man.**

 **TB: Can a guy hum a tune, dude?**

 **KKD: Sorry.**

 **TB: It's cool. It's now March, that means a new trailer for Finding Dory and Ghostbusters is out and Zootopia will be out by the time I upload this set of Super Hero Time chapters.**

 **KKD: Oh, really? The Ghostbusters will be out this month?**

 **TB: The reboot will be out in July. It looks pretty good.**

 **KKD: Oh, so you're talking about the trailer.**

 **TB: Yeah.**

 **KKD: Oh, that makes sense now.**

 **TB: Moving on. Today's chapter involves Karin.**

 **KKD: Guess she'll be happy to finally help.**

 **TB: Let's hope the Tamashii she gets isn't too much a handful. *pulls on something from the right***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Whew, that was a tough class," Torrie sighed in relief, their uniforms yawning in addition.

" **I thought I was going to die of boredom,"** Mizuka groaned, clearly wanting some excitement.

"Don't worry. Right now, we're going to Lisa-san's Student Council meeting. First one of the year," Mako pointed out, the three already on their way to the usual room.

They walked in to find Lisa, and even Holly in there.

"Oh, Holly-chan, you're in too?" Torrie asked, surprised to see her.

"Hai… I took up on Lisa-sempai's offer to join the Student Council," Holly admitted, "Though I did get a little uncomfortable with Sempai… *blushes* looking at my chest."

"It's how she does things, you'll get used to it."

"Holly-chan's an early bloomer, which she should be proud of," Lisa smiled as the girls came in and sat down, "Okay… the first Student Council meeting is now in session."

The students nodded as Lisa sat down on the front desk.

"As you all know, our dorm house, Hoshi Shoujo's goal is to defend the world from the Akajyu. We must make sure to defend the school, but we must also make ourselves look great for the school. Now, earlier, Torrie-chan suggested merchandise for our dorm?"

"Right, right, let me just pull out some drawings I made," Torrie responded, pulling out a stack of papers before showing them to Lisa.

"Hmm. Not that good. Too tacky. These seem a bit like uh… childish, not to be offensive or anything."

"None taken, but this could prove to be useful for our fellow students' younger siblings, encourage and inspire them to have beliefs like us."

"That does sound good. Potential merchandise for the younger students, knowing there's someone there to keep them safe," Karin pointed out.

"Okay, hmm…" Lisa nodded, looking through the different logos until one caught her eye, this one displaying a single Sailor uniform with all the colors of the Tamashii along with humanoid forms of the animals they represent, some spots currently open due to what Hyouno said about the others still out there, "This is a work in progress, I can tell, but as soon as the other Tamashii are discovered, I think we can use this one."

"Arigatou," Torrie smiled widely, quickly bowing before going back to her seat.

"I-I have a question, Lisa-sempai," Karin started, kinda raising her hand, "Is there anything that I can do to help? I know I don't have a Tamashii partner, but I think I can do more than just moral support."

"Well, Karin, I suppose… hmm…" Lisa pondered, trying to think of some way she could be useful without just ogling her assets.

" **We don't want her to be completely useless. But how can she help?"** Hyouno asked to make sure, Mako flicking her in the eye, " **Ite!"**

"Don't be too insensitive, Hyouno. I know you have good intentions, but watch what you say," Mako told her Tamashii, Karin looking down with a bit of disappointment on her face.

" **I'm sorry…"**

"It's okay," Karin assured, trying to make it seem like she was okay, "I'll figure out how I can help."

"Don't be too upset, Karin-chan," Torrie smiled, "Maybe someday a Tamashii will come to you!"

"I kinda hope so."

"Alright. Now, let's talk about our other objectives as Student Council," Lisa stated as they sat and listened.

Outside, a new Tamashii was secretly watching from the window. This one was a black sailor uniform like the others, except with white accents. She giggled to herself before she floated off.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 5: The Innocent Spirit**

After the meeting, the girls walked back to Hoshi Shoujo, Karin thinking about what she asked in the Student Council room.

"It's always nice to relax," Holly smiled as they walked inside, "Chachamaru-kun, Dobi-chan, we're home."

The cat and rabbit soon came running at the girls, the cat meowing loudly as the rabbit jumped up to Lisa.

"Easy there, Dobi-chan," Lisa giggled.

The girls removed their footwear, and decided to relax, with Lisa heading for the kitchen, Torrie and Karin sitting on the couch to relax, and Mako and Holly playing with the latter's pets.

"Okay, I'm going to cook something for lunch now," Lisa told the others, "What do you girls want?"

"Nachos with cheese," Torrie requested.

"I'd like a nice Caesar salad," Holly answered.

"I suppose I could go for a sandwich," Mako requested.

"...I'm not that hungry," Karin admitted as she looked pretty upset.

"Are you still upset because you think you're useless without a Tamashii?" Torrie asked, not realizing she hit a nerve with Karin, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more. Dang it! I should really watch what I say?"

"Don't worry… it's just you all have Tamashii that chose you to be their hosts and fight. I found out about this and all I do is tag along. I kinda feel rather… pointless to have around."

"No, no, no, no, please don't say that," Holly responded, trying to cheer Karin up, "It's always nice to have more friends in a sorority."

Karin smiled a bit at Holly's reassurance, but was still disappointed. Little did they know that the uniform from before managed to sneak its way in the house and crawled on the floor without being seen. It managed to float its way to the couch Karin was on, hiding behind it before giggling to herself. She tapped on Karin's left shoulder, but as she turned, she ducked back down behind the couch, leaving Karin confused a bit. She shrugged it off until she felt a tap on her right shoulder before turning again.

"Okay, who is doing that?" Karin asked, starting to get annoyed, "Mizuka, are you doing that?"

" **I'm on Torrie-chan right now,"** Mizuka pointed out, " **I couldn't be doing that."**

"Then who is doing tha-?"

" **SURPRISE!"** the Tamashii shouted cheerfully, making Karin scream in shock as she tackled her to the floor.

"What?!" Mako gawked, "Another Tamashii!?"

" **Surprise surprise! I found you! Now put me on! I want to know what a real body feels like!"** the Tamashii giggled, its voice sounding even more childish than Mizuka, trying to fit herself on Karin, but it looked like she wanted to get physical like Hyouno.

"Who are you supposed to be, and please don't get funky with me!" Karin responded in a panic.

"You don't recognize a Tamashii when you see one?" Mako asked.

"I kinda forgot, now please get this thing off me!"

" **Kazeru, you clown, get off of her!"** Hyouno shouted, making the childish Tamashi stop and turn to see the fire spirit.

" **Oh, Hyouno… didn't expect to see you again,"** the Tamashii, Kazeru, giggled as Hyouno floated towards her.

" **Don't be dropping the '-san', kono doge (you clown)!"**

" **C'mon, Hyouno. Don't be so uptight. Ah, Iruka-san!"**

" **Kaze-chan!"** Mizuka smiled, practically flying off Torrie (after giving her her clothes back) to hold arms with Kazeru and spin around with her.

" **It's great to see you again, Kazeru-san,"** Takanari smiled as the white Tamashi looked around.

" **So this is the dorm of our current hosts? Looks really nice,"** Kazeru smiled as she hovered around and looked at the place before stopping in front of Lisa, " **Ah~! Taka-chan's host has big boobies!"**

"Chotto! Do not look at my chest without permission!" Lisa shouted, crossing her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

" **Sumimasen, Lisa-san. Kazeru-san is merely a child. Even more so than Mizuka-san,"** Takanari responded as Kazeru was still in awe at her surroundings.

" **So de gozaru. Kazeru-dono is also the most troublesome of all of us,"** Donsai sighed as the white uniform giggled at her surroundings.

"What woke her up?" Holly wondered, not sure of how the white Tamashii awoke.

" **How I woke up? Eto…"** Kazeru pondered, not sure at first as she hovered towards Mako and leaned on her to think, " **Think, think, think."**

" **Get off my host, doge!"** Hyouno shouted, making Mako nudge her off.

" **Hyouno, hidoi!"**

"You two, knock it off," Mako shouted, getting annoyed at the bickering.

"Go ahead, tell me where you woke," Karin insisted of Kazeru.

" **Mmm, I'm trying to remember…"** the Tamashii muttered, tapping her collar to think for a moment.

" **Hyouno-dono… Akajyu de gozaru!"** Donsai responded suddenly, getting all of their attention.

" **Really?! Alright, min'na, let's go!"** Hyouno shouted, the four girls who had Tamashii partners rushing out the dorm.

It didn't take them long as the Akajyu was outside their dorm, revealing to look like a living humanoid tree of sorts.

"What's this, one of those living trees from Shrek?" Torrie asked randomly, making the other girls look at her, "...What? It's not as creepy as the Wizard of Oz living trees."

"I've seen stranger," Lisa admitted.

"For now, we should change," Mako pointed out.

"Tamashii Henge!" the four declared, their uniforms spinning around them to create their respective elemental tornados before turning into their heroine forms.

" **It's time for us to make wood chips out of this creep!"** H-Mako declared, the four rushing straight for the Tree Akajyu, which lumbered and ran towards them.

Karin and Kazeru ran out to watch as the four tried to blast the Akajyu with their own powers. H-Mako and D-Holly ran up and decided to pick it up and throw it in the air. They both leaped into the air and grabbed the Akajyu, lifting it above their heads.

" **HyouSai Bomber!"** they both roared, slamming the tree onto its back, causing the ground to crack under the weight before they jumped away.

" **Ima de gozaru,** **Takanari-dono!"** D-Holly called out as T-Lisa rushed in.

While she was doing that, M-Torrie was summoning up a massive wave of water and sending it forward. Then, T-Lisa smiled as everything around her seemed to just stop, almost, before she ran in front of the Tree Akajyu.

' _D-Did time just stop?!'_ Lisa gawked in confusion.

" **Iye (No), we're just moving really fast,"** T-Lisa giggled as she punched the Akajyu all around its body, and especially in the direction the wave was coming from, " **This could be tricky, but it should be effective."**

' _This is amazing.'_

" **Well, yea. I never get tired of this. It's almost like saving… time in a bottle. *giggles*"**

' _Okay, how do you even know that song?'_ Lisa wondered, a bit surprised.

" **What? I listen to music,"** T-Lisa responded innocently as she sped far behind the Tree Akajyu, snapped her fingers, and time returned to normal as the Akajyu reacted to her punched, getting zapped before getting hit by the wave, which increased the shocking.

" **Sugoi, Taka-chan!"** Kazeru cheered excitedly, kicking up the wind around her as Karin watched and got an idea.

' _Wait, this could be my chance. I could be this Tamashii's host. It might be nuts to pair up with this childish one, but as long as I can help out the others then… I won't be useless!'_ Karin thought to herself before looking at the Tamashii, "Kazeru, I will be your host!"

" **Eeh? Really?"**

"Yes! I'll be more than willing to help my friends with the Akajyu!"

" **Hmm… nope."**

Karin then collapsed to the ground, shocked that the Tamashii would actually decline the offer like she did.

"Wh-Why did you say no?!" Karin gawked, utterly in disbelief over this.

" **You didn't say the magic word, Missy. Besides, I don't wanna fight,"** Kazeru pouted, Karin looking very annoyed.

"Why do you not wanna fight?!"

" **Because I don't wanna."**

"Yes, I'm not buying that sole reason," Karin responded, crossing her arms.

" **I don't feel like it."**

"But _why_ don't you feel like it?"

" **Oi, doge! Possess her and help us already!"** H-Mako snapped in rage while blasting fire at the Akajyu, who was blocking it.

"Kazeru, please, don't you wanna help your fellow Tamashii?" Karin pointed out, Kazeru looking a bit pouty.

" **I don't want to fight!"** Kazeru insisted, sounding like she was trying to hide something.

The Akajyu saw this before throwing leaves at the group, these taking shapes of shurikens before they cut the girls, creating sparks before they were tossed aside, and the next thing the girls knew, the Akajyu was gone.

" **Damn it!"** H-Mako groaned, slamming her fist into the ground.

" **Kazeru-san, you have got some 'splainin' to do,"** T-Lisa pointed out, quick to get back up and scowl at the floating Tamashii, who now looked like a kid that just got in trouble.

* * *

" **Kono baka doge (You stupid clown), you let that Akajyu get away with your bickering and your refusal to fight!"** H-Mako snapped, the girls now in the dorm.

" **I… I felt more comfortable watching. I thought you girls had it,"** Kazeru responded, turning her back to her leader.

" **Extra help never hurt to assure victory,"** Donsai pointed out as Karin looked at Kazeru, noticing that she was looking more nervous, like she's trying to hide something.

" **Still, that's no excuse to not get into the action when Karin asked you to he-!"** H-Mako snapped before...

"Hyouno… I think you're being a little too harsh with Kazeru. Let me talk with her while the rest of you take your classes," Karin responded, H-Mako scoffing before letting her host have control again.

"Take it easy for now. C'mon, girls," Mako assured as she and the others nodded, walking off to their next class.

This left Karin and Kazeru alone in the dorm, leaving it silent before the student moved a little closer to Kazeru.

"...What happened?" Karin asked.

" **I don't wanna talk about it,"** Kazeru responded, looking away.

"Kazeru… if there's something I don't like, it's liars… and those who try to hide something that's clearly troubling them. ...Be honest with me, Kazeru."

" **...Mmm-mmm."**

However, Karin wasn't fazed and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"How long are you going to hide what's troubling you?" she asked, making the Tamashii a little more restless.

" **I don't feel comfortable talking about it. Not after… after Onii-chan,"** Kazeru started, looking a bit upset now.

"Onii-chan? ...I thought you Tamashii were all female."

" **No. There were lots and lots of Tamashii, both boy and girl. We were all very strong, but we, *points to herself* were at the top of the mountain. Powerful fighters. My older brother was hoping to join as a warrior even though he was a minor league soldier,"** Kazeru admitted before looking a bit down, " **Way before we went to sleep, we were fighting those mean Akajyu, and we had a whole army of soldiers at our side. Onii-chan was with them…"**

"What happened to him?" Karin asked, Kazeru looking like she was about to cry.

" **I was hurt badly, but I was still fighting with everything I got… *sniff* and then… Onii-chan… *sniff* he stood in my way when I was about to die. *sniff* He took the attack for me! I asked him why, why would he let himself die like that! *sniff, sniff* He told me… I was his precious little sister…"**

Kazeru couldn't hold it anymore and broke down, tears actually coming out of her collar eyes, Karin looking very sorry for the Tamashii.

"Okay… come here," Karin responded, Kazeru still crying while the student gave her a hug.

" **Onii-chan~!"** Kazeru cried, feeling regret for what she just explained, " **...Why would I fight when everyone I love dies!? *cry*"**

"...You misunderstand. The Tamashii fight so that no friends or loved ones dies," Karin pointed out, "Does your brother want you not fighting for his sake or the humans?"

" **Boku… e-eto… I-I don't want anyone else dying for me… I lost someone close to me… and I could be one of the last of my kind still here… so…"**

"You're afraid to lose anyone else close to you and that's why you don't wanna fight. I understand that. But if you don't fight, then more people are going to be upset that people are dying."

" **Huh? B-But, I don't want families to suffer for something I could've prevented… it'd be as bad as losing Onii-chan again!"**

"Then quit hiding away from these troubles! Let me be your host and I promise we'll prevent other families from being parted like that!" Karin insisted, Kazeru thinking about what she was saying before sighing and looking at the girl.

" **You really promise? *holds up sleeve, the tip of it looking like she was holding up a pinky finger* You gotta pinky swear with me on it."**

"I promise," Karin nodded, making the pinky swear, the white Tamashii managing to smile despite being a uniform, "Now, shall we do this to help the girls?"

" **Yea!"**

"Then go ahead. Possess me, Kazeru," Karin offered, holding her arms up.

" **...Nope,"** Kazeru smiled, making Karin falter.

"Seriously, after that breakthrough!?"

" **...You gotta put me on first, silly."**

"Wait… I need to manually put you on while the others can just snap on with tornados?"

" **That's after they put them on and accept each other as host and spirit. You and I are no different."**

"...Oh, okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four girls were scouting the school grounds for any signs of the Akajyu coming back.

"Classes are done for today, so that gives us plenty of time to scout the school," Lisa told the others as Mako was already looking around.

" **Don't worry, Mako. We always sense Akajyu nearby,"** Hyouno assured.

"Right. Okay, girls, I think it's time we should head home now," Mako told the others, allowing them to smile and turn around.

" **I just hope that stupid clown, Kazeru, hasn't done anything dumb."**

"You're still sour about that? C'mon, Hyouno-san, lighten up. If anyone can get Kazeru to chill a bit, Karin-chan's the lucky gal," Torrie smiled, the fire spirit sighing in response.

" **Sorry, she just really gets on my nerves the most. She's always so annoying when she ignores what's important."**

" **Don't forget, she carries a lot of heat from battle as well, despite her childish nature,"** Donsai added, confusing the girls for a moment.

" **So desu ne. We all carry the fire of many battles, lost many soldiers and companions,"** Takanari nodded, making the girls really confused, especially Holly.

"I thought it was only six of you," Holly pointed out.

" **Only six who became the Tenchi no Tamashii. We were like a thriving culture,"** Hyouno responded, acting proud about her heritage.

"What happened to the rest of your kind?" Lisa inquired.

" **Our battles with the Akajyu left our home in ruins and many lives were lost in the many fights,"** Takanari sighed, sounding sorrowful.

"Oh… sorry to hear that," Holly apologized.

" **No fault of it. Such is the purpose of war. Blood spills on both sides,"** Donsai stated a bit bluntly.

"What is war good for?" Torrie asked.

" **Absolutely nothing!"** Mizuka added singingly, Torrie smiling and giving her tie a fist bump.

" **While your reference to a song is amusing, I think we should be heading back to Hoshi Shoujo right now,"** Takanari confessed as the girls did so.

"We're back," Mako called out, opening the door before the group noticed the lack of two individuals, "Karin? Kazeru?"

"Maybe they went out for a snack," Lisa figured.

" **Anything to appease the child,"** Takanari sighed a bit before the uniforms' eyes widened, " **Everyone feel that?"**

" **Indeed. Akajyu have come back,"** Donsai informed, the girls running back out to find the tree Akajyu again.

"Not again," Lisa groaned.

"C'mon, girls. We have to keep doing our best," Mako responded before the quartet prepared to transform as the Tamashii possessed them.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the four shouted, the tornadoes whipping up before they turned into their heroine forms.

" **Honoo no Tamashii… Hyouno!"** H-Mako shouted, posing in a fiery fashion with said flames surrounding where she stood.

" **Mizu no Tamashii… Mizuka!"** M-Torrie added, posing almost like a ballerina with water splashing around her.

" **Raiden no Tamashii… Takanari!"** T-Lisa declared very energetically, posing like she was charging something as lightning flashed around her.

" **Donto no Tamashii… Donsai! Kenzan!"** D-Holly declared, giving off a very strong pose before stomping her foot to make some rocks pop up.

" **We descended from the heavens to send you back to hell!"** H-Mako shouted, ready to fight.

" **We are… Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the four declared in unison, posing their respective poses as their elements exploded behind them.

The Tree Akajyu roared before raising its arms up, summoning a horde of Communi, which the Tamashii quickly rushed and decided to take care of the Communi. Hyouno started by sending a flurry of kicks, each one increasing in firepower with each kick thrown before inhaling.

" **Gouka Mekkyaku (Majestic Destroyer Flame)!"** H-Mako shouted before exhaling and blowing out an entire tsunami sized wall of fire at the Communi, turning them all to ash.

" **Can't let you upstage me on that,"** M-Torrie giggled before inhaling and then aiming herself, " **Suijinheki (Water Wall)!"**

With a powerful breath, she exhaled out a huge tsunami, hitting any Communi she was fighting. T-Lisa ran around the battlefield again, everything frozen around her once more as she hit each Communi one time, sending a minor jolt of electricity into their system before stopping near D-Holly, and with a snap of her fingers, the jolt of electricity zapped through the Communi as time returned to normal speed.

" **May you, Donsai-san?"** T-Lisa smiled.

" **As you wish,"** D-Holly nodded as she crouched down and dug her fists into the ground before lifting them back up, now being covered in stone gloves of sorts, " **Kengan (Stone Fist)!"**

With that, she rushed in, punching the lights out of any of the remaining Communi, shattering them into dust. With all that done, they then turned their attention to the Tree Akajyu, who was already throwing a lot of leaf shuriken. D-Holly ran first, making wooden spears protrude from the tops of her hands, as sharp as swords, before she sliced all the leaf shuriken into skinny pieces. The Akajyu roared before she and D-Holly ran to each other and started swiping at each other with their wooden features, wooden spear against branch arm. It went on before the Tree Akajyu spun around and knocked D-Holly back.

T-Lisa and M-Torrie nodded before rushing in, punching and kicking the tree, but it kept blocking everything they threw at it. Then, it used its root leg to kick them away before H-Mako jumped over their rolling bodies and inhaled again.

" **Ryuuen Houka (Dragon Flame Loud Singing)!"** she roared as she blew out large fireballs in the shape of Chinese dragon heads, which seemed to rush out and try to 'eat' the Akajyu, but instead, the Tree actually ate the dragon heads… all of them, " **Eh…?"**

The tree seemed to burp a bit of smoke before preparing its leaves again. It then threw its leaf shurikens again, but before they were about to hit the Tamashii, they seemed to stop in midair before being blown right back at the Akajyu, damaging it more before launching it away.

' _Wait, where did that wind come from?'_ Torrie gawked.

" **No idea,"** M-Torrie responded.

" **It can't be… is it?"** T-Lisa gasped.

" **Hey, girls! I'm here~!"** they all heard another voice giggle out before turning around to see a girl in a familiar white sailor uniform breakdance their way.

' _...Karin?'_ Mako realized as said girl looked at them, smiling as some white streaks were visible in her hair, white eyes with the usual black pupils, and she was wearing a baseball cap over her head.

" **No…"** H-Mako smirked as 'Karin' giggled before helping up her leader, " **What took you so long, doge?"**

" **Gomen ne, Hyouno. I just needed a little chat with Karin-chan,"** K-Karin smiled.

' _I helped her cope with the loss of her older brother,'_ Karin explained.

" **Oh yes, I remember now,"** T-Lisa remembered.

" **That's why she refused to fight before,"** D-Holly nodded.

" **It's okay now, girls. I realized that if I don't fight now, other innocents will get hurt, and other families will be torn apart too. I'm ready now,"** K-Karin assured, twirling a bit, allowing T-Lisa a quick panty shot, not that the others noticed.

" _ **Victory**_ **!"** T-Lisa whispered with a slight grin.

' _Chotto, did you just let our skirt up?'_ Karin gawked a bit, her Tamashii giggling in response, ' _You and I are going to have a talk after this?'_

" **Hmph, well then what are you waiting for? Change already,"** H-Mako smirked, cracking her knuckles as K-Karin skipped up front before posing.

" **Tamashii… Henge!"** K-Karin shouted, creating a white tornado of powerful winds around herself before entering her heroine form, which had more white highlights to it with black outlines and, like the others, she had the design of her respective animal on her chest, this one being a crane.

" **Boku wa Kazeru (I am Kazeru)! Kaze no Tamashii (The Spirit of Wind)!"** she declared, which had her kicking her leg up with a fist in the air, looking whimsical while some leaves blew in the wind behind her.

' _Time to show them what we can do!'_ Karin told Kazeru, who nodded before twirling around slowly like a ballerina.

This dancing seemed to build up some energy before K-Karin threw her fist forward, sending a gust of wind at the Akajyu, blowing away its leaves and the monster back.

" **That was a big huff and puff,"** M-Torrie commented with a smirk.

" **No. This is,"** K-Karin teased before inhaling a large amount of air, so much that her stomach seemed to bloat like a cartoon character's, leaving Karin herself a bit shocked, amazed, and embarrassed all at the same time, " **Renkuudan (Air Bullets)!"**

K-Karin then exhaled a torrent of wind that went out in a massive circle, knocking down the Tree Akajyu again and making Karin's stomach flatten back to normal.

' _I… I admit, I'm at a loss of words as to how you made that possible… remind me to ask you later how one of us could do something like that without you Tamashii,'_ Karin said.

" **No promises,"** K-Karin smiled, a little teasingly, before she rushed in and gave the Akajyu some really good punches and kicks, sending it rolling on the floor.

" **Todome da!"** H-Mako shouted, about to join the others, but K-Karin held her arms out.

" **Wait, let me finish it. There's something that I want to do,"** she responded, making the other Tamashii look confused before she held her right hand out, " **I saw this briefly on a show while we went out."**

' _...You really want to do it?'_ Karin asked.

" **Please~?"**

' _Alright, go ahead.'_

" **Wai, I get to do it!"** K-Karin smiled as she moved her hands around, creating a sphere of wind before running towards the Tree Akajyu.

She then jumped up and aimed the sphere down.

" **...Rasengan!"** K-Karin shouted, launching it at the Akajyu, making it roar in pain as the sphere caused him to explode into many pieces, " **Whoops… did… did I end it too soon?"**

" **You** _ **did**_ **say you wanted to finish it,"** Hyouno reminded.

" **Oh yea… whoops."**

' _Still, it was a nice use of a Naruto move,'_ Karin admitted, making K-Karin smile in response.

* * *

Back at the dorm, the five girls were back to normal as their five partner Tamashii flew in.

"You glad to be helpful with your own Tamashii partner?" Torrie asked Karin, said girl smiling and nodding in response.

"It feels great to be useful to the group for real now," Karin smiled as she watched the sailor uniforms fly around and chat with each other.

" **To think, we're just one member away from completing our team,"** Hyouno chuckled.

" **It's so exciting, I can't wait!"** Mizuka smiled, giving Kazeru a sort of sleeve high five.

" **What'll happen when we all unite together?"** Kazeru asked, as if she was confused.

" **Isn't it obvious? We keep fighting the Akajyu and prove we can protect the world no matter what comes our way!"** Hyouno answered proudly.

" **This'll be wonderful! I can't wait until we meet her,"** Takanari stated excitedly.

"The issue is finding her," Lisa pointed out.

"What if someone else already found her?" Torrie asked, already getting panicky, "Would that person become her host?"

"If another student found her… then we'll probably convince her to join our dorm," Holly figured.

* * *

The next day, Saki awoke, ready to start her day as she walked out wearing a black sailor uniform with blue accents.

" **You ready?"** a voice asked, coming from the uniform, Saki looking tired.

"*sigh* As long as you shut up, yea," Saki mumbled, clearly annoyed.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The girls of Hoshi Shoujo find the last Tenchi no Tamashii of the group. The problem is she's already chosen to stick with another dorm. This becomes an issue for Saki, but the girls are still determined to complete their group and welcome a new friend.**

 **Class 6: The Sophisticated Spirit**

* * *

 **TB: And that's that. Whew.**

 **KKD: Sorry that took us so long.**

 **TB: It's cool, it's cool. Nevertheless, this was a lot of fun.**

 **KKD: Sure was.**

 **TB: Favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: Gotta be when Kazeru had to confess her reasons for not fighting as well as her and Karin finally getting together and helping win the battle.**

 **TB: I liked Kazeru opening up that she has scars of war just like the other Tamashii.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's a nice counter to her childish attitude that rivals even Mizuka.**

 **TB: And even after admitting that she lost her brother, she still retains her innocence afterwards, which helps her in the long run.**

 **KKD: Yea, and it's cute, too.**

 **TB: I liked the final battle with the Tree Akajyu and then Kazeru and Karin finally join the battle with her doing the Rasengan. In fact, a lot of the elemental moves are taken from Naruto. I just remove the 'Jutsu' and '(Element) Style' parts.**

 **KKD: Neato.**

 **TB: While this was all fun, we still got one more chapter, which I believe will be fun as well.**

 **KKD: Yea. *pulls out a tray of sushi and starts eating***

 **TB: You got any nigiri?**

 **KKD: Yep. Salmon or Tuna?**

 **TB: Eh… tuna.**

 **KKD: Take a piece.**

 **TB: Alright. *takes one and eats it* Until the next chapter, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… jaa ne. *eats a piece of Dragon Roll***

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	6. Class 6: The Sophisticated Spirit

***TB and KKD run in wearing school outfits as the bell rang***

 **TB: Whew, just in time.**

 **KKD: That was too close. *sets his books down on a desk in the studio***

 **TB: Let's see. *opens binder with notes* As of now, we are on the sixth chapter and that means the last Tamashii is gonna be found.**

 **KKD: Yea, and man, won't this be interesting.**

 **TB: Now, as you notice, it's like giving Imagin from Den-O to the Mane 6 of FiM. Care to list them off?**

 **KKD: Right, let's see here… Hyouno with Mako is like giving Momotaros to Twilight, as Donsai given to Holly is like Kintaros to Fluttershy.**

 **TB: Torrie with Mizuka is like Pinkie Pie with Ryuutaros, Karin with Kazeru is like Applejack with Ryuutaros x(2-10) Lisa with Takanari is like Rarity with some amalgamation of Brook from One Piece and Might Guy from Naruto.**

 **KKD: Uh… they aren't even close to being Imagin. But I see your point, and if you guys know Den-O, you'll notice we missed one of the main four.**

 **TB: So the last Tamashii is an equivalent to Urataros, and she's given to a character we've met earlier before but didn't focus on enough, until now. And that character is like Rainbow Dash.**

 **KKD: Though, when you notice the elements of the Tamashii, you'd think that Hyouno with-Oops! Uh… I'll save that one for after the chapter.**

 **TB: Nice save. So, you got the Disclaimers anywhere in your binder?**

 **KKD: Uh… let's see… *flips through the binder* Uh… uh oh. Let me check my backpack. *rummages through the backpack, not even noticing he tossed the Disclaimers aside.***

 **TB: *goes over to pick them up* They're right here. *plasters them on***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Inside the school workout gym, the Hoshi Shoujo girls were hard at work, pumping the iron, doing various workouts, all in an attempt to strengthen their bodies for their Tamashii.

"Nothing says a good way to start your day like a morning workout. Am I correct?" Lisa asked as she was close to finishing squats with a bar of weights on her shoulders.

"Yea… feelin' the burn. Feelin' the burn," Torrie panted, doing some sit ups.

Mako was in the midst of deadlifts, of all exercises, not bothering to speak up as she focused on what she was doing. However, she soon reached her 20th rep when she felt the fatigue and put the bar down.

"Whew! That was a heck of a burn right there," Mako panted, Holly struggling on the chin-up bar as Mako walked over, "Here, Holly. Let me help you."

"Th-Thanks," Holly grunted as Mako grabbed her waist and helped her with her chin-ups.

This lasted until Holly reached her ninth chin-up, she dropped to the floor, almost falling over, but she landed on her feet.

"Impressive, Holly-san," Karin complimented as she was punching and kicking a large punching bag, moving swiftly and fluently.

"Now what about that last Tamashii?" Torrie asked of the others as they wiped the sweat off their brows and foreheads.

"Well, either someone already has it, or it's locked away like the rest of the Tamashii were," Lisa figured before taking a sip from some of her water.

' _ **I'm actually sensing the last one walking right past where you are,'**_ Mako heard Hyouno point out.

"Really!?" she gawked, the girls looking out the window to take a look.

"Wait… is that…?" Mako started, looking in surprise at who passed by.

"...Saki?" Holly wondered.

What they saw, was Saki, but she was wearing her uniform with her hair looking like it was tied in a braid over her left shoulder while having light blue streaks in it, and also having blue eyes.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 6: The Sophisticated Spirit**

"Th-That can't be Saki…" Mako gawked as she and the others walked out of the gym.

' _ **No doubt that she's the host for that damn she wolf,'**_ Hyouno growled in annoyance.

"She wolf?"

' _ **She's Yukikami-san, Yuki no Tamashii desu (the Spirit of Snow),'**_ Takanari explained to the others.

"Then we should have no trouble talking to her," Lisa figured, "Saki's a very sociable person, so it should be no trouble convincing her to join our dorm."

' _ **It's not her we're worried about, it's Yuki-chan,'**_ Mizuka pointed out as the girls started following her.

' _Hey, Saki, can you hear me?'_ Mako called out mentally to see if she could.

This made Y-Saki blink and look around before turning around to see the girls.

" **Mmm, I thought I heard an inside voice,"** she muttered, her voice calm and collected, yet a bit suave and sultry.

' _Mako?'_ Saki muttered, surprised to hear her voice, ' _Yo, it's been awhile since the first day.'_

' _Yea, I know, but listen. This thing that has taken control of you is what we have, it's called Tenchi no Tamashii.'_

" **How rude. I'm not a thing,"** Y-Saki sighed, adjusting her braid.

' _Help me out here, Mako. She's so prissy and pushy,'_ Saki responded, sounding as if she was trying to break away from Yukikami's hold.

" **I'm helping you, my dear."**

"Let's get to the point here. We have a group of spirits possessing unifo-," Mako started before Y-Saki put her finger on her lips.

" **Shh. I know who we are, my dear. And as much as I appreciate you explaining the Tamashii to Saki-chan… I already told her everything,"** Y-Saki informed Mako, the girl taking Y-Saki's hand off.

"The point being that we would like to ask Saki to join our dorm, Hoshi Shoujo," Lisa pointed out, the other girls nodding in addition.

' _Help you girls fight off those monster freaks? Hell ye-!'_ Saki started to say excitedly when-

" **No,"** Y-Saki interrupted, adjusting her uniform self.

' _Don't answer for me, you stupid dog!'_

"Wh-Why not!?" Mako asked, shocked that the Tamashii rejected her offer.

" **Because there are other community 'dorms' in this societal school that are in need of my services and intelligence. Plus, I do not like fighting alongside such an incompetent leader,"** Y-Saki answered, Mako being possessed by Hyouno before the fire spirit grabbed her by the collar.

" **You wanna run that by me again, she wolf?"** H-Mako growled.

" **Well well, Koneko (Little kitty)-chan… shashi buri wa ne (it's been a long time). Also, if you could let me go, that would be great."**

" **Not until I wipe that smug look off your face!"**

" **Itai (That hurts). Either you let go, or you and I are going to have some problems."**

' _Iya! Iya! Iya! Don't fight here! Not in the middle of the school grounds!'_ Mako panicked, trying to get the two to stop.

"Yamenasai, futari-domo (Stop it, you two)!" Lisa demanded, pushing H-Mako and Y-Saki away from each other, "Your pointless collision could lead to collateral damage!"

"Do either of you two want that?" Karin inquired, leaving the two to think before H-Mako pushed Y-Saki away.

" **Tch… you're lucky that I actually care for the safety of the humans,"** H-Mako muttered in annoyance as Y-Saki adjusted her collar.

" **I care for them too. But you must understand that I prefer to be with someone who match my social standards,"** Y-Saki replied casually.

"So that's it, then? You're going to deny joining our dorm, saving the world, for the sake of your own interests?" Torrie asked, a bit miffed that she denied their request.

" **I never denied saving the wor-."**

' _I_ do _want to join,'_ Saki interrupted, leaving Y-Saki at a loss for words.

" **But I'd like to use your body for some things that catch my eyes,"** Y-Saki responded.

' _This is slavery, and I've had enough of it. Whatever you got to say, zip it, cuz I don't give a-!'_

"HEY! Why don't we just show Yuki-chan Hoshi Shoujo and see what she thinks, eh?" Torrie interrupted, giggling nervously.

Y-Saki pondered this before shrugging.

" **I suppose a quick gander wouldn't hurt anyone,"** she figured before she suddenly felt something, " **Something's coming."**

" **Akajyu…"** H-Mako realized before the six girls looked to see Chainwreck appearing from the ground, " **Matta teme ka?"**

" **Tamashii… you are so close to being reunited… I cannot allow that to happen,"** Chainwreck growled, hefting his chain and swinging it in anticipation.

" **Ikuzo, min'na!"** H-Mako declared, the other four (bar Y-Saki) nodding as they began posing.

" **Tamashii** Henge!" the four shouted, summoning their respective elemental tornados before turning into their heroine forms.

" **Communi, rise!"** Chainwreck shouted, summoning the Communi from the ground before the grunts charged at them.

The five girls of the team rushed in, quickly attacking the grunts as they scattered. D-Holly smacked around some of the grunts with her palms, not breaking a sweat before she turned her neck with a crack sound.

" **Hida: Jukai Koutan (Secret Move: Deep Forest Emergence)!"** D-Holly declared as she clapped her hands together, summoning up some trees from the ground to ensnare the Communi grunts in.

She then ran towards the growing forest, jumped up the branches and then clasped her fists together before going down to commit a hammer fist down on the trapped Communi, shattering the forest she created. Over with M-Torrie, she spun around rapidly, sliding through the Communi and firing water pellets at them, knocking them down. She then inhaled before it looked like she was drooling a large amount of water.

" **Bakusui Shouha (Explosive Water Shockwave)!"** M-Torrie shouted, the water she was spitting out turning into a tidal wave before she actually started riding it.

' _Ha ha! Surf's up, dude!'_ Torrie laughed joyfully as M-Torrie shredded through the Communi, the tidal wave dying down.

Over with K-Karin, she was hovering above the ground before kicking any Communi that she passed by, continuing to swoop in and send wind blasts at them.

" **Kuushou (Air Palm)!"** She shouted, sending her palm forward to create a gust of wind that knocked back any of the grunts in her way.

With T-Lisa, she was teleporting again in a bolt again and again, tapping a few Communi in the chest. After she finished, she landed, snapped her fingers, and electricity was sent through their bodies causing them to explode. Over with H-Mako, she was running around, hitting each Communi with a flame enhanced punch or kick.

" **Higan!"** H-Mako declared, pointing her index fingers like pistols and launching fireballs from them like bullets, hitting all of the Communi.

She soon noticed Chainwreck about to throw his chain down onto her, which she dodged out of the way before rushing over and giving him a hard fire induced punch, which was blocked by his wrecking ball hand.

" **Th… That's hard…"** H-Mako winced in pain before Chainwreck launched his wrecking ball forward, knocking the fire spirit back despite her landing on her feet.

She then charged her fist up with fire before reeling it back.

" **Hiken (Fire Fist)!"** H-Mako shouted before throwing her right fist forward, sending a huge column of fire towards the Akajyu, Chainwreck making an attempt to block it.

His wrecking ball hand was blocking the fire somehow, the rest of it spreading around the Akajyu, the heat was starting to affect his wrecking ball before it encompassed him.

" **...Yatta,"** H-Mako smirked as she figured that the victory was hers.

However, Chainwreck soon managed to stand up and shake off the effects of H-Mako's attack.

" **Nani? How in the world did he manage to survive that?"**

" **Let me try,"** M-Torrie responded, zipping by and shooting her water pellets out like bullets at him, which did nothing, " **Alright, something a little bigger!"**

With that, she inhaled some water into her body, so much so that her belly and hips grew cartoonishly bigger.

" **Mizu Taihou (Water Cannon)!"** M-Torrie shouted, launching out the water in the form of a huge cannonball, Chainwreck still standing there as if he was anticipating the attack.

The general then heft his wrecking ball arm before swinging it at the water cannonball and actually sending it flying outside of the schoolyard.

" **OOGI~! I can't believe he just deflected such a powerful move!"** M-Torrie reacted, utterly surprised that he was able to block it.

" **He's a general, so it's natural for him to be stronger than the Communi or any Akajyu we faced before,"** T-Lisa sighed as she decided to do her 'time slow down' speed to rush at Chainwreck.

Despite this, Chainwreck looked and saw the faint blurs T-Lisa left behind, lifting his leg up to sucker kick her in the face, sending her back to her teammates.

" **Itai~..."** T-Lisa winced, rubbing her cheek as she looked in shock, " **Time slowed down around me, I was that fast… how did he see me coming?"**

" **It does not matter what you girls do. I will not be easily defeated,"** Chainwreck smirked before he ran over to smash them with his wrecking ball hand, " **Kutabare."**

However, in that instant, Y-Saki rushed in a tornado of ice, grabbing the wrecking ball to stop it, which also freezed in her grasp.

" **Ice Age,"** Y-Saki stated calmly as the freezing of Chainwreck's wrecking ball hand is complete.

Y-Saki was now wearing the same heroine outfit as the others, except with blue accents and a wolf face on her chest.

" **Inu(Dog)-chan,"** K-Karin gawked with a smile as Y-Saki turned to face her comrades.

" **Let me handle this bothersome fellow. All of you, especially Koneko-chan, can watch in awe,"** Y-Saki responded, dusting herself off before back kicking Chainwreck away.

" **You can't hog up all the action, she wolf!"** H-Mako snapped, rushing in to help her.

The two polar opposite spirits traded blows with Chainwreck, but the Akajyu general kept blocking, preventing them from causing any real damage to him.

" **Kuso, this guy's strong,"** H-Mako grunted before she summoned some fire above her while Y-Saki posed dramatically, moving fluidly as snow and ice began to form above her as well.

" **Winner strikes first, Koneko-chan,"** Y-Saki smirked, H-Mako scoffing in response.

" **Karyuu Endan/Kokuryuu Bofuusetsu! (Dragon Flame Bomb/Black Dragon Blizzard!)"** they both shouted, Y-Saki's snow and ice turning black before they both sent their attacks forward, both elements taking shape of a Chinese dragon.

They managed to strike Chainwreck at the same time, but the general kept walking through both attacks like it was nothing. The two girls were stunned as Chainwreck punched H-Mako away and was about to do the same to Y-Saki, but she blocked it just in time. She then formed ice skates on her feet before falling back to blade kick him in the face. This gave the general a bad ice scratch that began to stretch across his face.

" **Even a small touch of ice can spread and crack up stone,"** Y-Saki smirked, adjusting her braid.

" **I'll finish it! Hiken!"** H-Mako shouted, rushing in while reeling her fire covered fist back.

" **Matte, Koneko-chan, I ha-!"**

H-Mako didn't listen as she sent her fist forward, sending the column of fire towards Chainwreck yet again, which hit him yet again.

" **...I can't believe you melted my ice,"** Y-Saki stated, dumbfounded by H-Mako's recklessness.

" **That caused him to crumble, didn't it?"** H-Mako snapped back before turning to see Chainwreck getting back up, smoke coming off his shoulders as he brushed it off.

Chainwreck growled before walking off, disappearing in a dust of dirt. The girls demorphed out of their heroine forms, still possessed.

" **I'd say that my ice would've stopped him, but what's the point in explaining to an empty-headed neko?"** Y-Saki sighed, H-Mako twitching her eye in response.

" **Nandatto?"** H-Mako growled before she grabbed Y-Saki by the collar again.

" **I said… that hurt!"**

Y-Saki brushed her arm off, causing them to actually start grappling each other to fight. The two started to exchange blows as the other Tamashii ran in to stop them. The two just pushed the others off before they continued fighting.

' _Ah mou, I said no fighting!'_ Mako snapped, trying to be the voice of reason.

' _Yo, yo, yo, enough of the hostility, girls! This whole thing is nothing but a whirl!'_ Saki responded in a sort of rap format.

' _Ikageni shinasai (Cut this out right now)!'_

Suddenly, both girls reverted to their normal appearances, Mako and Saki plopping to the ground.

"Eh… gomen nasai, Saki," Mako groaned, exhausted as she tried to sit up.

"It's cool, girl. I ain't even mad," Saki assured as she stood up and dusted herself off.

" **Kora, Mako! Let me at her, let me at her!"** Hyouno snapped as Saki helped Mako up.

"So… this is the girl that made you dance the first time you and I met?"

"H-Hai."

"Come, we'll show you Hoshi Shoujo," Lisa smiled as Saki nodded, the six girls walking to their dorm.

* * *

Later, at the dorm, the six walked in, removing their footwear as usual, Saki actually having mismatched socks on.

"Nice digs, girls. I really like the homey set up. It's very… very suburban," Saki complimented, Lisa smiling as the Tamashii returned their normal clothes to the girls before they flew off, "So, our spirits are talking Sailor Scout uniforms."

"Yes. Bizarre, I know, but we're used to it," Mako admitted, "Allow me to introduce them. You already know Yukikami, Yuki no Tamashii."

" **Yoroshiku,"** Yukikami bowed, so to speak.

"This is my Tamashii, Hyouno. Honoo no Tamashii."

" **Yo,"** Hyouno 'waved' casually.

"This is Mizuka-chan, Mizu no Tamashii," Torrie smiled.

" **Konnichiwa~,"** Mizuka greeted with a spin.

"This is Takanari, Raiden no Tamashii wa," Lisa added.

" **Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"** Takanari greeted while bowing, " **Sumimasen, would you please show me your pan-, mmph! *gets her mouth covered*"**

"Don't embarrass me, Takanari!"

"Don't mind her, she tends to ask silly stuff like taking a peek at your underwear," Mako sighed.

"Tell her that she ain't gonna see my naughty bits. If she gets any closer, I'll show her where it fits," Saki responded in her rap style.

"Somebody's feeling cheeky today," Lisa noted, chuckling a little.

"This is Donsai, Donto no Tamashii," Holly introduced.

" **An honor to meet you,"** Donsai responded with a respectful bow.

"And this is Kazeru, Kaze no Tamashii," Karin finished the intros.

" **Herro~,"** Kazeru waved, trying to speak in English.

" _Hello_ desu."

" **That's what I said."**

"You said it wrong."

"Meeting you all is certainly rad. Nice ta meet you all," Saki smiled and waved.

"So you still wanna join the dorm?" Torrie asked excitedly.

"Of course I do!"

" **No… I refuse to be tied down by a bunch of humans,"** Yukikami responded coldly, turning her back to the others.

" **I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. You've already aligned yourself with your host and she's determined to be with the rest of us whether you like it or not,"** Hyouno retorted.

" **I refuse to be told what to do by a reckless and incompetent excuse of a leader."**

" **Teme…!"**

"Okay, you two, stop fighting right now!" Mako snapped, getting in between the two, "Aren't you two on the same team? There should be no reason for you two to be at each other's throats like this!"

" **It can't be helped, Mako. She's fire, I'm ice, she's a neko (cat), I'm an inu (dog),"** Yukikami stated.

" **Excuses, excuses. She can't get off her self made pedestal for even a lousy second. She thinks herself smarter than everyone and above everyone else,"** Hyouno growled in annoyance.

" **I'm not above everyone, but I am smarter than you."**

" **It's the same thing! Kuso… I'm not going to get through to her,"** Hyouno groaned before floating away and up the stairs.

" **Aho neko (Stupid cat),"** Yukikami scoffed as she hovered over to the couch.

" **That wasn't very nice, Inu-chan,"** Kazeru responded in defense of Hyouno.

"If all of these spirits are together, those freaks won't stand a chance against us, right?" Saki checked.

"Yes, but we can't be a real team if one of us doesn't even want to _be_ with us," Mako pointed out, referring to Yukikami.

" **I don't want to be part of a group that follows a reckless leader because they're too stupid or naive to know any better,"** Yukikami insisted, making all the Tamashii gasp in shock, only then did she realize she said the wrong thing, " **Uh… oops?"**

" **...I'm not stupid…"** Kazeru whimpered, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Come on, girls, let's get to class," Mako responded, the others nodding as they took their leave, the Tamashii putting themselves on their hosts.

" **Ch-Chotto… Chotto matte, girls. Girls,"** Yukikami quickly responded in an attempt to admit she was wrong, but none of them would listen, " **Ta-Takanari, come now, listen to me."**

" **If you call us stupid or naive, then what does that make you? You just proved Hyouno-san's point,"** Takanari pouted.

" **Come on, girls. I didn't mean it. *they're all set to leave* Kazeru-chan, you know I didn't mean that,"** Yukikami responded, putting her sleeve on Karin's shoulder, but Kazeru made her take it off.

" **I'm not stupid,"** she said, some tears dripping down her collar as Karin took her.

" **No-Nobody wants to be on my side?"**

"I don't think _you're_ on your side," Holly noted, the girls already out of the dorm, leaving Yukikami feeling like a heel.

" ***sigh* Great job, Yukikami. Really classy. This is what your desire for only** _ **your**_ **personal interests get you,"** Yukikami pouted, mad at herself for inadvertently mocking her fellow Tamashii.

* * *

Back with the girls, they were walking on the school ground, all of them feeling rather sour about their conversation with Yukikami.

"Well, she was rather rude," Lisa noted, crossing her arms under her bust.

" **And I thought everyone would be happy when we reunited, but Yukikami-san still doesn't care about us,"** Takanari sighed.

" **She was always like this, but she's still a very strong comrade,"** Donsai noted.

"But why is she like that? Why does she want nothing to do with the team?" Mako wondered.

" **Yuki-chan has always been a bit like 'I'm out for what I desire most in life',"** Mizuka answered, doing a pretty good impression of the ice spirit.

" **She's sort of a flirt, and a wandering spirit, wanting to do her own thing. Yukikami-san claims that she still cares about the humans and us, but I still think she's in it for herself,"** Takanari explained.

"But she can't be like that. She can't possibly be that selfish. Can she?" Holly wondered.

"You girls take your classes, I'm gonna straighten her ass out," Saki insisted, pounding her fist into her hand.

"Don't be too hard on her though, Saki. We need us to be a complete team," Mako pointed out.

"Don't worry. I have a way with words."

* * *

Back in Hoshi Shoujo, Yukikami was still feeling pretty bad about what she said, looking around the dorm.

" **I just wanted to see what the world had to offer. I didn't mean to disrespect my fellow Tamashii,"** she sighed to herself, Saki walking inside, " **Oh, kimi."**

"You need straightening out right now," she noted, cracking her knuckles.

" **What, are you going to attempt to verbally trash me with your terrible raps? Mou, there I go again! Why am I so insensitive!?"**

"Thing is, Yuki, the other Tamashii think you're selfish because you wanna be in your own little world where you explore Earth and flirt with any man you can find. Am I right?"

" **I didn't mean any hostility to-."**

"Am I right or am I wrong?" Saki asked again, leaving Yukikami to sigh and hang her upper torso.

" **...You're not wrong,"** Yukikami noted.

"You're not gonna hear this from anyone else but me. How do you expect me to be your host… if you're acting like such an asshole?" Saki pointed out, making Yukikami think about it for a moment.

" **...I usually have a way to retort, but for this… I have nothing to say."**

"I thought not."

Yukikami let what she said sink in for a bit, realizing that even though she said she cared, she was in it for herself from the start, not to mention saying things she didn't mean to her comrades aside from Hyouno. With this realization, she started floating on upstairs.

"Where ya goin?"

" **To talk with a friend,"** Yukikami informed as she flew up and near the room where she thinks Hyouno went in before knocking on the door, " **Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan, you in there?"**

" **Leave me alone,"** she heard Hyouno snarl, Yukikami not paying any attention to it before she opened the door, " **What do you want, she wolf?"**

" **I just wanted to talk."**

" **You already said enough. I heard what happened down there, everyone ditched you cuz you got too careless with your words."**

" **I wanted to apologize…"**

" **...Nani?"** Hyouno responded, a bit surprised that the ice spirit would want to apologize after their arguments.

" **I kept claiming that I cared for the people and the other Tamashii, but I really wanted wanted to help myself and it lead to me inadvertently hurting their feelings,"** Yukikami sighed in admittance.

" **Serves you right for mocking us."**

" **But why… why are you so reckless? Why do they follow you?"**

" **Well… it's because I'm naturally the strongest and I lead by example. Sure I'm not that smart, sure I'm pretty dangerous, even risking not just my own life, but my comrades' life as well,"** Hyouno began to explain the situation, " **But there's a very good reason why I am the leader, and why I'm so reckless and dangerous?"**

" **And what might that be?"** Yukikami inquired.

" **It's because I don't want my fellow Tamashii to fall because of me. Remember our war with the Akuma, how many lives were lost in many battles?"**

" **...Koneko-chan…"**

" **...I know we lost a lot of our kind, most of them died for us. But I can't risk that happening to either of us again. That's why I'm so reckless, but I'm not stupid! I, no…** _ **we**_ **have the best chance if we reunite and finish off the Akajyu!"**

Yukikami was at a loss for words, surprised that Hyouno actually had a good reason for why she's so irresponsible in battle.

" **All this time, I thought you were just being an arrogant show off,"** Yukikami mentioned.

" **Oh, I still won't hesitate to show off in battle when I want to,"** Hyouno smirked.

" **Nevertheless, I'm sorry for everything I said to you."**

The two Tamashii then shook each other's sleeves and 'smiled' as it looked like they were on the same page.

"That's cool. That's exactly what I wanna see," Saki smiled as she revealed her presence.

" **Saki, how long have you been standing there?"** Hyouno asked.

"Up to the point where you two started to shake on it. This is great. Now we can really be a team."

" **So… now you don't mind being my host?"** Yukikami inquired.

"After everything you've told me and meeting the others… hell no," Saki smiled confidently.

Yukikami smiled in response before she and Hyouno started to feel something.

" **Akajyu ka?"** Hyouno realized, making Yukikami and Saki turn in response.

" **You know what this means, Koneko-chan?"** Yukikami smirked, Hyouno looking at her with the same expression.

" **Yeah. Saki, you ready?"**

"Ready when you are," Saki responded.

With that, the two Tamashii and Saki ran outside the dorm, hurrying to find the others running out as well.

"Girls! Perfect timing," Mako said.

" **Mako!"** Hyouno called out, putting herself on her host, " **We got an Akajyu to deal with. But it won't be five of us anymore."**

" **You managed to talk some sense into Inu-chan?"** Kazeru checked.

"Sure did," Saki nodded as Yukikami strapped herself onto her host as well.

" **My fellow Tamashii, I am deeply sorry for my selfishness and insensitivity. Will you all forgive this lone wolf?"** Yukikami apologized.

" **Hai. We are Tamashii after all,"** Takanari smiled happily.

" **Min'na…"**

They all smiled at her, the girls as well, knowing that the Tenchi no Tamashii have now been fully reunited allowed them a chance to turn this fight against the Akajyu into their favor.

" **Arigatou,"** Yukikami smiled, her voice sort of cracking, " **I will not squander your gratitude!"**

" **Glad to hear it. Now then, where's Chainwreck? He's probably come back for more,"** Hyouno figured as she and the others began looking around before they heard a crumbling.

" **Out of the way!"** Yukikami shouted, the girls dodging out of the way of an incoming earthquake wave coming towards them caused by Chainwreck.

" **There you are. It doesn't matter if you six are back together… you cannot stop the Akajyu!"** Chainwreck snarled as he prepared his chain with miniature balls in hand.

" **Correction,** _ **you**_ **cannot stop the** _ **Tamashii**_ **,"** Takanari responded.

" **Omaera, ikuzo!"** Hyouno shouted as the group posed.

" **Tamashii…"** they shouted in unison as the girls prepared themselves.

"...Henge!" the girls shouted shortly after, causing elemental tornados to envelop them and change into their suits.

" **Honoo no Tamashii… Hyouno!"** H-Mako shouted, posing in a fiery fashion with said flames surrounding where she stood.

" **Mizu no Tamashii… Mizuka!"** M-Torrie added, posing almost like a ballerina with water splashing around her.

" **Raiden no Tamashii… Takanari!"** T-Lisa declared very energetically, posing like she was charging something as lightning flashed around her.

" **Donto no Tamashii… Donsai! Kenzan!"** D-Holly declared, giving off a very strong pose before stomping her foot to make some rocks pop up.

" **Kaze no Tamashii… Kazeru!"** she declared, which had her kicking her leg up with a fist in the air, looking whimsical while some leaves blew in the wind behind her.

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"** Y-Saki finished, her pose striking that of a cold huntress while kicking up snow with snowflakes falling down.

" **We descended from the heavens to send you back to Hell!"** H-Mako shouted, ready to fight, " **Together, all six of us are…"**

" **...Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six shouted in unison, their respective elemental explosions occurring behind them.

" **Tch! Communi!"** Chainwreck roared, hundreds of his grunts appearing from the ground as most of the students got out of the way.

" **Take it away, Koneko-chan,"** Y-Saki ushered.

" **Now it's time for all six of us to show the world what we can do. Ikuzo!"** H-Mako declared as the six rushed in to attack.

They scattered as they fought the Communi. First, T-Lisa ran across the group, tagging all of them with her electricity and knocking down some of them. She then slid across the floor on the other side before placing her palm forward.

" **El Thor!"** T-Lisa shouted as she shot a beam of electricity from her hand, hitting all of the Communi and turning them into dust.

M-Torrie splashed a few with water, drenching them a bit before making several water spikes pop up from the ground, sending some Communi flying in the air.

" **Suiryuu Koban (Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon)!"** M-Torrie declared, the spikes turning into a large puddle that now formed into the shape of a dragon before it blasted all the Communi.

K-Kazeru zipped around again, creating a tornado to whisk all the grunts into the air. She then smirked before she closed her palms together to gather up the wind in her hands. She then spun around and threw the wind at the rest of the Communi, sending them scattering.

D-Holly quickly uprooted some stones from the ground knocking some Communi in the air. This assault smashed the Akajyu forces before she jumped up and, after some grunts of pain, made wood twirl around her right arm to form a drill.

" **Tessenka no Mai… Hana (Clematis Dance… Flower)!"** D-Holly declared, throwing her drill arm forward at the Communi, slamming them down on the ground, which also made her stone pillars crumble before she pulled her arm out of the wood drill, " **Holly-dono, are you okay?"**

' _D-Don't worry… I'm fine…'_ Holly assured, despite the pain.

Over with H-Mako and Y-Saki, they were back to back while surrounded by Communi.

" **Koneko-chan. You ready to show off?"** Y-Saki checked.

" **You're kidding, right? Who do you think you're talking to?"** H-Mako smirked, the two quickly darting off and attacking the Communi on their respective sides with their element enhanced attacks.

" **Goukakyuu (Fireball)!"** H-Mako roared, launching a powerful fireball at the grunts, turning them into ash.

With Y-Saki, she skated past her Communi, striking them with her ice blasts and knocking them down. She then stopped and grabbed blades of grass from the ground. She then threw them in the air before blasting them with ice, forming a sharp sword of sorts before she grabbed it.

" **Ice Saber,"** Y-Saki stated, slashing her opponents swiftly and fastly while skating around some more before Chainwreck jumped in and attempted to hurt her with his wrecking ball hand.

However, Y-Saki quickly dodged before smashing the Ice Saber over his face, knocking him back before the others joined her.

" **Now then, shall we end this?"** Y-Saki checked, the others nodding as they held hands together, the animals on their chests opening up as they charged their elemental blasts as usual.

" **Ka!"**

" **Sui!"**

" **Rai!"**

" **Do!"**

" **Fu!"**

" **Hyou!"** Y-Saki shouted.

" **Kanzen (Complete) Genso Burst!"** the six shouted in unison before the animals on the chest roared and fired their respective elemental blasts at Chainwreck.

They all collided with the general, creating a huge explosion in response. The resulting explosion sent him flying back and rolling on the ground, the students cheering in response. However, the general grunted as he was struggling to stand up.

" **I'm not through yet…"** Chainwreck grunted, coughing up some green stuff.

" **Oh, you want some more?"** H-Mako smirked, attempting to finish him off.

However, a bright light dropped down between them and Chainwreck, blinding both sides briefly until it died down. The being revealed itself to be a feminine figure with a yellow body composed of light energy, which died down to form a physical form. This form appeared to encased by some metallic generators on her shoulders and her yellow eyes' glow died down.

" **Another one…"** H-Mako groaned.

' _Who's that?'_ Mako wondered.

" **Another Akajyu general. Kairaki desu,"** T-Lisa answered as the being of light, Kairaki, walked over to Chainwreck.

" **You are hurt. We must retreat,"** she told the stone general, who scoffed before he finally stood up, " **You may be complete, Tamashii, but know that the Akajyu are not through with this war. Ikimashou."**

With that, the two generals disappeared, leaving that warning for the Tamashii and the students. They turned back into their civilian forms and let their hosts regain control.

"That was rather annoying," Mako stated.

" **But at least all six of us are together again,"** Hyouno smiled.

"Welcome to Hoshi Shoujo, Saki-chan!" Torrie proudly stated, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Glad to be aboard, yo," Saki smiled before the students heard microphone feedback on the loud speakers.

 _-Will the following students please report to my office? Kazuyoshi Mako, Musashi Sakiyo, Yamagishi Lisa, Okita Holly, Uesugi Torrie, soshite (as well as) Mishima Karin,-_ the school heard the dean call out.

"Are we in trouble?" Karin wondered.

"I don't think so," Mako figured as they walked over to the dean's building.

* * *

"You called for us, Miyamoto-sensei?" Lisa asked, the dean turning around to the six and tapping his fingers on his desk.

"For those who don't know, I've done heavy amounts of research on the war between the Tenchi no Tamashii and the Akajyu," Kosaku informed.

"You have?" Holly asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he told us before," Torrie pointed out.

"Now, the Tamashii have successfully reunited thanks to you six," Kosaku smiled as the group looked pretty satisfied.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Mako thanked while bowing, the others bowing as well.

"Now that the six of you have reunited the six Tamashii, you know what to do next?" Kosaku checked.

"Kick ass?" Saki asked.

"Save the world?" Torrie smiled.

"All of the above," Kosaku confirmed as the girls smiled and bowed in respect.

* * *

Later, at the dorm, the girls were finally getting their group settled in as Lisa was pulling a rope that connected to a large sheet.

"What're you doing, Lisa-san?" Mako asked, confused.

"Displaying our new logo that I just finished," Lisa answered as the spreadsheet was now successfully spread in front of the second floor of the dorm.

The logo consisted of a sailor uniform with six straight lines coming out of it, each line a different color to represent each of the Tamashii, and at the end of each line was the humanoid shape of the animal each Tamashii represented.

"Min'na, come out here and look at our logo," Lisa responded, making the team go out to see the logo, "Ii deshou (It's good, isn't it)?"

"It looks impressive," Torrie smiled.

"Nice with all the colors to represent them," Holly complimented.

"It's really cool," Saki smiled.

"This is one of the best I've seen," Karin added.

"It looks great, Lisa-san," Mako replied with her own smile.

" **Hoshi Shoujo is now known as the campus dorm that saves the world,"** Hyouno responded with confidence, the other Tamashii all equally satisfied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark dojo shrine, Chainwreck was kneeling before his master and leader with Kairaki looking on.

" **Forgive me, my master… I have failed to prevent the Tamashii from reuniting,"** Chainwreck apologized, his voice hoarse from the loss he suffered.

The being before them in the shadows just snarled, the shadows condensing around his figure before a large cloak surrounded him as his red eyes glowed menacingly.

" **Their reunion does not matter anymore,"** the figure informed as he approached Chainwreck before actually patting him on his shoulder, " **We Akajyu will continue to bring forth our brand of terror and destruction to the pathetic humans."**

" **...Understood… Yamikari-sama,"** Chainwreck nodded.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **With Hoshi Shoujo now full, the girls are getting along rather well. Well, except for Lisa and Saki. They start bickering about their styles of life and things get even stranger when an Akajyu sticks them together, literally. These two will have to learn to work together in order to get out of this predicament.**

 **Class 7: The 2 in 1 Tenshi (Angel)**

* * *

 **A school trip like any other…**

Mako: Where are we heading?

Lisa: Looks like it's taking us to Utau Tani.

 **Will lead to an adventure that's anything but ordinary…**

Torrie: There's more heroes besides us!?

 **They will meet the Musical Sentai…**

Red Melody: We are here to bring a score of peace!

 **...And an unusual Kamen Rider.**

Buccaneer: I'm set to keelhaul all of ya!

Karin: This is certainly a colorful group of heroes here.

 **Despite their differences, they will have to work together in order to face a threat unlike any they've ever faced…**

H-Mako: **We will never give up!**

Red Melody: We won't stop until we defeat you!

Buccaneer: That is what Superheroes do!

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 **TB: And there's Ad #2.**

 **KKD: Sorry it took so long to write this one up.**

 **TB: But it's still worth getting it done despite the wait.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **TB: The hype for our Super Hero Taisen is real.**

 **KKD: Sure is. But that aside, what's your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **TB: I liked it when Yukikami felt humble for a change and reunited with the now complete Tenchi no Tamashii.**

 **KKD: Yea, I think that was my favorite part, too.**

 **TB: So, I don't think we should waste any more time here. Let's be off to the next one.**

 **KKD: Right. Until then, this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… we're signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	7. Class 7: The 2-in-1 Tenshi

***After waking from his rest, KKD comes walking in, headphones on while watching something on his laptop, which he managed to hold and watch while not knocking or bumping into anything. This confused TB as he sat on his table***

 **TB: *Robin Williams voice* People say that's ADHD, I say 'Bulls*CAW!, he's multitasking'.**

 ***KKD's not listening as he sat down, continuing to watch whatever's on his laptop.***

 **TB: *taps KKD's shoulder* Whatcha lookin' at?**

 **KKD: Huh? *removes headphones* Whatcha say?**

 **TB: Whatcha lookin' at?**

 **KKD: Oh, just looking up origin vids on various Marvel & DC heroes. Had an idea to work with Pikatwig involving Marvel, DC, and crossovers.**

 **TB: Sounds awesome. Hope it goes out well.**

 **KKD: Yea. Though I'm not sure how long it'll take us to even get it started.**

 **TB: If you get to it, I wish you luck. For now, we have another super hero related story on our hands.**

 **KKD: Yea. So, where were we?**

 **TB: This is the typical 'two characters fight over differing personalities' chapter.**

 **KKD: Oh, right.**

 **TB: The perpetrators are Lisa and Saki.**

 **KKD: Oh boy.**

 **TB: Without any further ado, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and the girls of Hoshi Shoujo were sound asleep. We focus on Lisa as she slept comfortably with an eye mask. She then started to hear some loud thumping noise coming from downstairs, which she soon recognized as rap music.

"Oh… Sakiyo…" she groaned as she woke up removing the eye mask and going downstairs to find Saki herself breakdancing to Straight Outta Compton, "Sakiyo. Sakiyo!"

She kept calling her, but Saki couldn't listen either due to the music being too loud or Saki being too focused on it. Regardless, Lisa had enough of this nonsense and stormed over to the outlet, turning off the power strip before unplugging it from the wall for good measure, turning off the music.

"H-Hey, hey, who turned off the tunes?" Saki gawked.

"Sakiyo, it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Lisa groaned with a bit of a yawn.

"Sorry if I woke you from your 'beauty sleep', but I was practicing my moves. Sometimes, it stretches out longer than I initially expected, so I just go with it."

"Mmm, I heard music. What's going on?" they heard Mako groan before they saw her come downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't bother getting up, Mako. I'm dealing with this," Lisa assured before resuming her debate with Saki, "Can't you be considerate of your roommate's bed time? We're all trying to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Yo, yo! Sorry, okay? I'll play my music a little quieter next time," Saki defended herself, "No need to be so bossy, prez."

Lisa just groaned in annoyance before going back upstairs, Saki soon following.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 7: The 2 in 1 Tenshi**

The very next morning, the girls were at the cafeteria eating their breakfast, but there was a lack of Saki in the room.

"Where's Saki-chan?" Torrie wondered, a bit surprised.

"No doubt napping after staying up all night doing her music," Lisa answered, a bit annoyed.

"Are you still sour about the whole 'up doing music 'til 2:00' thing?"

"I'm not one to be angered about petty things, but last night was just plain ridiculous. She should be more courteous to towards us."

"It was just one time. I'm sure it won't happen again… I don't think," Holly figured, trying to look on the positive side.

"Sakiyo is brash, immature, insensitive, and not a very good rapper."

"Let me guess, you looked at her chest?" Karin guessed.

"Precisely. It's flatter than a board. There's no chance of her becoming a mature woman with a chest like that," Lisa responded, Mako gasping in response before giving Lisa signs to shut up without saying it such as the 'zip the lip' motion, or the 'cut' hand across the neck motion, "What? What is it?"

"Ixnay, ixnay!" Mako whispered, pointing behind Lisa before she turned around to see Saki, who looked rather irked.

"My chest is flat? I'll never be mature? I'm not a good rapper?" Saki responded, her eyes twitching in response to Lisa's comments.

"I'm speaking the truth, Sakiyo. A girl's chest is a good indicator of how mature she is, and with your chest size and your actual talents, your future isn't looking bright," Lisa retorted, almost in a rant.

"Bust size isn't everything! You got all your facts wrong! You keep talking to me like that and Imma give you somethin' to snack on!" Saki responded in her rap manner, grabbing her chest for emphasis on the last part, making some of the students around them go 'Ooh!' at that remark.

"You want a rap battle…? Okay, here's one for you," Lisa scoffed as she stood up and cleared her throat, "If you think you got me figured out, here's a flash of news. I'm not losing to a girl with the rapping skills of Dr. Seuss."

"Oh~!" the students gawked in response, Saki scoffing that off.

"Alright. Hey, everyone! Listen to this, this is rich! Hoshi Shoujo is filled with five girls and one bitch!" Saki rapped rather smoothly, pointing at her friends and then Lisa for the last part.

"OH!" the students gasped, Lisa clearly on the verge of popping a blood vessel.

"*clears throat* You think you are 'all that', you talk a lot of smack. You're whiter than most of the students here, but think you're black!" Lisa rapped, though it seemed to get a reaction that made the students gawk like before, even though Saki wasn't even fazed.

"Listen to yourself! You're gettin' desperate! It's easy to see! You're tumbling down with a big frown wondering how you wound up losing to me!" Saki retaliated, leaving Lisa irked, but having a hard time finding the words to counter.

"Well… you're downright racist!"

That word actually left Saki with wide eyes before she scowled and clenched her fist.

"...Wh… What did you just call me?" she growled.

"You heard me. You're racist," Lisa repeated.

"...Exactly how am I racist, huh!? How am I being insensitive to other races? Name ONE instance when I actually insulted or attacked another person's race, religion, sexuality, anything!"

"Your terrible rapping for one!"

"Oh, don't you DARE do that! In the impromptu rap battle we just had, I CLEARLY out-rapped you; you couldn't even keep the rap format up against me!"

"Okay, you two, stop fighting right now!" Mako responded, getting between the two to split them apart, "You two are acting like six year olds!"

"She started it!" Saki retorted.

"I don't care! You two are in your teens and should be mature enough to kiss, not literally but you know what I mean, and make up! Besides, we're a team now, so you two should get along or else we can't function well."

"*exhales* I'll be able to try, but I doubt Sakiyo will," Lisa sighed before starting to leave.

"Where are you goin?" Saki demanded.

"Back to the dorm. I lost my breakfast."

The others just watched Lisa leave, Saki looking really annoyed.

"I can't believe that girl. I'm not racist," Saki snapped, "I'm not racist, right, Holly-chan?"

"Of course not," Holly replied.

 _ **'Oi, Mako. Akajyu incoming,'**_ Hyouno responded, making the girls get up and run out to find the monster.

The Akajyu in question appeared to be made of metal rods, but his right side had red accents, while the other side had blue, each one also having the letters of N & S respectively, with the head being the curve of the magnet and having two tips.

"A walking magnet. That's a new one," Saki admitted, cracking her knuckles before Lisa joined them, "You joining us too, prez?"

Lisa nodded in response before the group started posing.

"Tamashii Henge!" the six declared as their Tamashii partners flew out of the dorm and circled their hosts, making the elemental tornadoes.

The Akajyu snarled upon seeing the six and roared before raising its arms up to summon some Communi from the ground.

" **Ikuzo!"** H-Mako shouted before the six rushed in, scattering to fight the Communi and the Akajyu.

M-Torrie started first, creating a water platform underneath her before diving right in. She smiled as she aimed her arms in a way that looked like a soldier hiding in a trench while firing his gun.

" **Suiryuudan!"** M-Torrie shouted, firing mini-dragons at the speed of bullets, knocking the grunts down.

Some Communi appeared behind her in her cover and tried to take this advantage, but wind was blown in their direction, K-Karin knocking them back with a wind kick.

" **Arigatou, Kaze-chan!"** M-Torrie smiled with a salute, K-Karin giggling in response before using her wind powers to push herself towards more Communi, knocking them down.

Over with H-Mako and D-Holly, they were back to back dealing with each other's foes with H-Mako shooting fire pellets and D-Holly firing wood pellets from her fingers like bullets.

" **May I recommend something dangerous, yet effective, sister?"** D-Holly offered, getting the attention of H-Mako.

" **Go for it, Donsai,"** she smirked before D-Holly crouched down and slammed both open palms down on the floor.

" **Daisouju (Great Spear Tree)!"**

With that, three wooden roots popped up from the ground, exploding through the grass as they formed a spiral to crush all the Communi in the area. However, there were still more grunts heading towards the two inside the area.

" **My turn. Enkai (Flame Commandment),"** H-Mako declared, a large ring of fire being summoned around her and D-Holly, " **Hibashira (Fire Pillar)!"**

With that, a pillar of fire appeared above the two before coming down on the roots and destroying them along with the grunts.

" **You're right. It was effective,"** H-Mako chuckled, giving D-Holly a fist-bump.

Over with T-Lisa and Y-Saki, the two were staying further away from each other as they were taking care of their groups of grunts before the Magnet Akajyu ran in and punched T-Lisa in the face, knocking him down. It then zipped over to Y-Saki and kicked her right in the gut.

" **Since this Akajyu is based on a magnet, we have to be careful around it,"** T-Lisa noted.

' _It must have powerful magnetism,'_ Lisa agreed.

At that moment, though, Y-Saki recovered and rushed at the Akajyu again.

" **Matte kudasai, Yukikami-san!"** T-Lisa shouted, trying to get her to stop.

" **S-Saki-chan is ushering me to charge head on,"** Y-Saki responded.

' _I'll show that prez that I'm not a bother!'_ Saki scoffed, making Y-Saki tackle the Akajyu to the ground.

" **Alright, I'll make the most of this! Ice Time!"**

Just when it looked like she was about to freeze the Magnet Akajyu, it suddenly aimed it's right hand at the Tamashii before blasting her with a beam of red energy, which launched her off of him, but otherwise didn't seem to do a thing.

' _Huh? It didn't do anything,'_ Saki noted, checking herself, then out of nowhere the Akayu used its left hand to blast T-Lisa with a similar blue beam of energy, hitting her to knock her down.

" **Something's telling me that this is suddenly not very good,"** Y-Saki gulped.

' _I… wh-what's happening?'_ Lisa gawked as T-Lisa suddenly started skidding across the ground slowly.

" **Th-This is exactly what I was afraid of… its magnetism… is pulling us!"** T-Lisa shouted in a panic before she struggled to keep herself away while Y-Saki started skidding as well.

" **K-Kara ga… ugokenai (M-My body… can't move),"** Y-Saki grunted, trying to grab whatever object she could to stop herself from moving, but she couldn't.

It wasn't long before the two started floating towards each other at a faster pace until they started screaming with a sudden speed up, and then they both hit each other chest first. The Magnet Akajyu then laughed before taking its leave, leaving T-Lisa and Y-Saki stuck together.

" **Damn, it escaped,"** H-Mako growled before they all turned back to normal, Saki and Lisa still stuck to each other.

"Oh, why did you have to make your Tamashii rush at the magnet Akajyu, Sakiyo?" Lisa groaned.

"I wanted to show you that I can do this! I'm not bothersome!" Saki snapped, trying to push herself off, but couldn't because of the magnetism.

"You should've known from the start that this would happen! Takanari and I were thinking that this would happen and a way to counteract against such a thing! We would've won if you hadn't rushed in recklessly!"

"Shut up! If you hadn't insulted me about-!"

"Alright, alright, stop it! Both of you!" Mako snapped, slapping them both.

"This fighting doesn't solve your current predicament, and you two will never get along if you keep this up," Karin scolded.

"*sigh* You're right. I'm sorry. We should focus on the situation at hand," Lisa admitted.

"But… how are we going to walk back," Saki pointed out, seeing how they were stuck together, Lisa's breasts awkwardly smushing themselves against Saki's flatter chest, "I meant, we could both trip."

* * *

"Okay, we're back inside now," Mako sighed, Lisa and Saki matching each other's footsteps so that they won't trip.

"Ichi, ni," Lisa muttered with each step.

"Ichi! Ni!" Saki added, almost shouting.

"*giggle* It looks like you two are dancing," Torrie smiled as the two finally made it inside before falling on their sides.

"Well, at least we made it this far," Saki sighed.

"R-Right. Now… could you take our shoes off for us, please?" Lisa asked the others as they awkwardly shifted their feet in a manner to make it easier for them to take their shoes off in the house.

Mako and Holly nodded before going over to remove their shoes and help them stand up.

"Ow, ow, you're stepping on my toes, you're stepping on my toes," Lisa winced.

"Sorry," Saki apologized quickly as she lifted her feet from Lisa's toes, the latter wiggling them in response to the pain.

"Thank you. Why do you wear mismatched socks?"

"No reason. They look cute."

"So, Mako, what are we going to do until we defeat that Akajyu?" Lisa inquired, struggling to move around with Saki.

"I'm sorry, but for now, you two will have to endure this. The girls and I will take class while you two see if you you can either figure out how to unstick, get along, or both," Mako informed.

"You mean I have to stay with her?" Saki gawked.

"It's only until we can figure out how to defeat the Akajyu, then you two will be unstuck," Holly assured.

"Okay, I'll… try to tolerate you," Lisa sighed as the two girls attempted to sit down, which they did despite facing each other.

"...This'll be awkward," Karin noted, "If you need any help or if there's any trouble, call us. We have our cells."

"Got it," Saki nodded as she tried to make herself more comfortable while the girls left for their class.

" **Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into,"** Yukikami sighed as Saki groaned in response.

"I don't plan on being stuck forever," Saki pointed out.

"And what exactly do you plan to do, hmm?" Lisa inquired, almost mockingly.

"Hmm… I got it. We'll split up, I'll run as fast as I can that way and you run as fast as you can the other way. We'll hold on to something and then try to make sure we don't stick again."

"Let me see if I understand this. You're going to run as fast as you can that way and I'll run as fast as I can that way?"

"Yea, that's it. So, you know how to split?" Saki checked, Lisa looking back to where she was going to run.

"Yes. I'm going to hang on to the humidifier and you hang onto the kitchen counter," Lisa suggested before Saki nodded and they got ready, "Okay. Ishi (Three)."

"Se (Two)."

"No (One)."

"De (Go)!"

With that, the two pushed off each other and ran in opposite directions. Lisa grabbed hold of the humidifier while Saki held onto the edge of the counter in the kitchen. They kept a tight grip only to be pulled back, their legs reaching out for each other as they tried to strengthen their hold before they lost it and stuck back together yet again.

"Well… that didn't work," Lisa admitted as they faced each other awkwardly.

"Give me some props for trying," Saki pointed out, Lisa sighing as she also thought of something.

"I got a good idea. Do you think you can slide down to my feet?"

"Why?"

"Well, I've heard that with the polarity of magnetism, two opposing forces will stick to each other. With us, our height is approximately similar, give or take a few inches. So, if you can slide down to my feet, the polarity will decrease and it will be easier to unstick."

"Huh. I guess all those science lessons paid off," Saki figured as she slowly tried to slide down, and while it seemed like they weren't moving, Saki's face managed to slowly to move off of Lisa's face as it reached her neck, "Whoa. I-It's working."

"That's good! Keep sliding down, I'll hold on to the back of the couch," Lisa responded, gripping to the couch as Saki slowly lowered herself down, her face soon mushed between Lisa's breasts.

"I-... I can't go any further. Your jugs are in the way."

"Oh, goodness… just slide through the cleavage."

"I-I can't! Your clothes are in the way and they're too damn big!" Saki snapped, shaking her head between Lisa's breasts as she struggled to slide down, "Plus… they're crushing my head!"

"...Very well, I'll slide down and you hold on to the couch," Lisa sighed as she oriented herself to slide down Saki's face, "I-It works on my side as well."

"Great! Come on, keep going."

Lisa then started sliding against Saki's body, managing to get past her chest and down to the skirt. It looked like her plan would work, until she stopped with a nervous expression on her face.

"Huh? Now what's wrong?" Saki sighed.

"Th-... This position…" Lisa gulped, her head right near Saki's bathing suit area.

" **Hey, I can see Saki-san's panties from here,"** Takanari giggled, Lisa groaning in annoyance.

"Kora! Don't you go peeking down there!" Saki snapped.

"Sa-Sakiyo. D-Doesn't this look very risque? I don't want students getting the wrong idea," Lisa whimpered, very nervous about their predicament and their unintentionally naughty looking position.

"C'mon, nobody's watching us. We're the only ones in here. Now hurry and slide do-."

Outside, though, Saki noticed some male students peeking in through the window and looking either confused or really into it.

"UWA! Hentai yo~ (Perverts~)!" Saki yelled, "O-Oi, kisamara, get away from here! Don't look at us! KORA! I said get away from here, kono ecchi-yaro-domo (you perverted bastards)! Lisa, hayaku (hurry)! Hurry and slide down!"

"That's easier said than done!" Lisa shouted as she tried to move down further, but it only made it look worse as the male students were actually getting some nosebleeds, "This is not part of my image! I swear on my life!"

"Alright then, I'll move!"

"Ch-Chotto matte nasai, Sakiyo!" Lisa shouted before Saki actually turned around and it looked like they had a good 11 inches of space detached from them, "Hoho, it worked!"

"YATTA! I told you we'd unstick!" Saki cheered.

" **Hmm… this seems too good to be true,"** Yukikami noted when the two girls suddenly felt that pull again.

" **The magnetism is still there!"** Takanari gawked as Lisa ended up being pulled right back into Saki, the magnetism sticking them together with Lisa behind.

"Uwa-, UWA~!" Saki yelled in shock as she tried to shake Lisa off, but it didn't help as it looked like they were going doggy style.

"Sakiyo! Don't move like that!" Lisa snapped back, the male students completely out cold from viewing what they thought was girl on girl action.

It also didn't help that they saw the door opening, showing the girls returning from their classes, the other four noticing the two stuck and in an awkward position.

"Girls!" Lisa panicked, not sure what to do.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I swear to God!" Saki shouted in defense.

"Magnetism causing you some trouble?" Karin figured, almost giggling at the sight.

"We were trying to split apart and we almost had it when… it led to this," Lisa responded, referring to their current predicament.

"We'll help," Mako assured before they pulled the two apart from their position, only for the two to stick together side to side.

"Awkward… but it was better than the last one," Saki admitted as it just looked like they were in a Siamese Twin position.

"So, how was class?" Lisa asked.

"Pretty good. Nothing too exciting, but you know," Torrie shrugged before the two magnetised girls sat down on the couch.

"I wish we could've gone."

"Well, I guess you and I are stuck forever," Saki sighed in defeat.

"Don't say that. We'll defeat the Akajyu and it will undo the magnetism," Holly insisted.

"If you say so," Lisa sighed before looking at Saki, "...Sakiyo, I have a bit of a confession to make."

"Don't be coming out of the closet with anything like you're going to say."

"Not THAT kind of confession. ...I don't think you're racist. I never even meant it when I said it back at the cafeteria."

"...Really?"

"Yes. I only said it to get a 1-Up advantage, no intention on making you really upset."

"It's okay… I shouldn't have blown my top like that," Saki admitted.

"*sigh* And I shouldn't have said such insensitive things about you," Lisa sighed.

" **It's really nice to see you two making up,"** Mizuka smiled as she hovered nearby.

"I thought you hated me at first," Saki shrugged.

"I thought you were bothersome at first, yes. But after a while you kind of grew on me. You even defended both of us by telling those perverts out there not to look at us," Lisa confessed, making Saki smile in response.

"You know what? You're alright, Lisa."

The two smiled in response before shaking hands.

" **Futari-domo, I'm sensing Akajyu,"** Takanari responded, almost in a panic, getting all the girls' attention.

"Shall we get moving?" Lisa offered.

" **You two can't fight in your current problem,"** Hyouno pointed out as the two looked at each other.

"*sigh* Then what do you say we do, huh?" Saki countered.

"The best thing is to stay here until the Akuma is dealt with," Mako answered, Lisa sighing as the two girls looked down, "Come on, let's go."

The other girls nodded before they followed, leaving Lisa and Saki on the couch.

* * *

The four soon found themselves outside, finding the Magnet Akajyu lifting cars with its powers and sending them hurtling towards other people.

"Quick!" Mako shouted, causing the Tamashii to fly nearby.

"Tamashii Henge!" the four declared as they quickly transformed into their heroine forms, H-Mako and D-Holly flying over to grab the cars before they hit anyone.

They then directed every bystander to move out of the way before turning back to the Akajyu and charging at it. They all tried to overwhelm it with their power and strength, but it quickly fired its beams at them, pushing them back. The four groaned as they got back up.

" **Let me try!"** K-Karin offered before she rushed in and ran around the Magnet Akajyu in a rapid fast pace to create a tornado.

Simply scoffing, the Akajyu stepped forward and jabbed forwards, pushing K-Karin back and stopping her momentum. M-Torrie then slid in, riding on her own water path as she attempted to blast the Akajyu, but it somehow used its magnetic powers to hold the water back, then send it hurtling towards M-Torrie, who barely managed to dodge it.

" **Let us go in together, sister,"** D-Holly called out, H-Mako nodding as they rushed in and threw a combined punch at it.

The two kept throwing their punches at the Magnet Akajyu, but it kept blocking it, using nothing but his magnetism to make their punches meaningless. It then prepared his own attack when the two attempted to counter with their elemental powers, but the Akajyu's force halted the attacks before sending them right back, knocking both of them back.

" **Kuso… we can't seem to stop this guy…"** H-Mako groaned as she struggled to get up.

" **We gotta be careful of his magnetism, he's too strong with it. One wrong move and we can end up being stuck together,"** M-Torrie gulped, the Akajyu smirking as he clanged his hands together, getting ready to magnetise the group.

However, he was soon distracted, turning to see Saki and Lisa, both still stuck together, but were now in a position where they could run side-by-side and they jumped up to kick the Akajyu away.

' _Lisa-san? Saki?'_ Mako gawked, surprised by their sudden appearance.

" **What are you two doing!?"** H-Mako demanded to know, Saki brushing Lisa's hair off her face.

"How long have you known us, dear?" Lisa asked as she smirked, "Sakiyo and I will not stand idly by while you four go off in a losing battle."

"There's no victory unless all of us are together. Na, Lisa?" Saki smirked, winking.

"Yes."

They fist bumped each other before making an attempt to pose.

"Tamashii Henge!" the two shouted, Yukikami and Takanari flying over to them and creating a combined elemental tornado before revealing Y-Saki and T-Lisa, still stuck together.

" **...This seems uncomfortable,"** Y-Saki admitted as she tried to move a bit.

" **That's an understatement,"** T-Lisa responded, the Magnet Akajyu laughing at their humiliation before he ran over to them.

The two stopped squirming before they managed to throw a combined punch at the Magnet Akajyu, causing it to fumble a bit before hitting his head on a car. This caused him to fire a blast from his left hand, hitting the two and causing them to go flying apart.

' _We're not stuck anymore!'_ Saki smiled, Y-Saki running over to give T-Lisa a high five, but she was suddenly being hit by many things.

" **Wh-What's going on!?"** T-Lisa gawked, confused at to what was going on, before other metallic objects began randomly getting stuck to them.

' _Oh, great. Now we're the same in terms of magnetic charge, but now metallic objects with the opposite charge are attaching to us!'_ Lisa realized, ' _If this keeps up, the weight will either crush us, or some dangerous metal objects will kill us instantly!'_

' _Crap! We need to end this guy quickly!'_ Saki groaned.

" **I have an idea,"** Y-Saki responded, " **Koneko-chan! You and the others distract the Akajyu! Takanari and I have a great plan."**

" **Quit calling me that!"** H-Mako snapped.

' _Wait, let's do what she says. It could be a good idea they got,'_ Mako suggested, H-Mako sighing as she ran at the Magnet Akajyu.

H-Mako then sent blast after blast of fire at the Akajyu, annoying it before it managed to run right behind her and grab her back. It then grabbed her by the waist before lifting her up and throwing her straight into the air, a car he levitated before hurtling towards her.

" **I got you!"** K-Karin shouted, jumping up to kick the car away before flying over to the Magnet Akajyu and pulling off some wind powered punches, dealing some damage.

The Akajyu growled before pulling up some manhole covers with his powers before throwing them like frisbees at K-Karin, who side flipped out of the way of each incoming sewer cover.

" **Watashi no turn yo!"** M-Torrie shouted, jumping above the Akajyu with a water enhanced punch.

The Akajyu then held up its hand and stopped the water, looking like the top of a dome before it pushed M-Torrie into the others.

" **Looks like I'm up next,"** they heard D-Holly's voice call out before she burst out from under the street, punching the Akajyu hard with a hardened bark-covered fist, knocking it on its knees.

The monster growled at her before he moved his tongue a bit, and then spat out a tooth.

' _Oh my,'_ Holly gulped as the Magnet Akajyu grabbed D-Holly and attempted to magnetize her to a nearby dumpster.

" **Ikimasu yo~!"** they heard a sustained shout, T-Lisa running all the way over to the Akajyu despite having a hodge podge of metallic objects stuck to her, Y-Saki running from behind the Akajyu with an equal amount of metallic objects magnetized to her.

" **This must be their plan,"** D-Holly figured before making the Akajyu let her go and roll out of the way.

" **Omaera, get out of the way!"** H-Mako ordered, she and the other three leaping out of the way as Y-Saki and T-Lisa ran towards each other, feeling the magnetic pull grow stronger between them.

" **This is the plan,"** Y-Saki smirked as she ran faster.

' _Attach a good amount of metal to your body,'_ Saki started.

' _Gathering up enough to allow increased momentum upon increase, thus allowing your magnetic pull all the more greater,'_ Lisa concluded as T-Lisa and Y-Saki got off their feet for the magnetic pull to send them flying at the Akajyu from both directions.

" **Pincer attack desu!"** T-Lisa shouted as the two ended up crushing the Magnet Akajyu from both ends by ramming into it with both their bodies, crushing the Akajyu with their magnetic force.

It tried to push them apart, but the four other Tamashii saw this opportunity before rushing in as well, managing to join hands and charging their animal heads to fire.

" **Ka!"**

" **Sui!"**

" **Do!"**

" **Fuu!"**

" **Yon (Four) Genso Burst!"** the four declared, combining their blasts into one concentrated elemental ball, firing inside the pincer attack between Y-Saki and T-Lisa.

The attack works as the two Tamashii finally crush the Akajyu, defeating it before splitting apart, all the metal objects dropping from their bodies.

' _We… We did it!'_ Saki cheered as they all demorphed, Saki going over to high five Lisa.

"Yatta! We got unstuck!" Lisa cheered as the two high fived.

"YAHOO!" Saki whooped and hollered as the two were so happy, they actually jumped in celebration.

"Oh, you two are getting along now? Awesome!" Torrie checked, the two girls looking at each other and splitting apart.

"Too much?" Lisa figured.

"Yeah. Let us never do that again," Saki agreed, the two just shaking hands as the others started to laugh.

* * *

Back at the dorm, the girls went back to their casual activities, when Saki and Lisa decided to sit down and watch TV.

"Akira's going to come on soon. Let's watch it," Saki smiled, set to change the channel, but Lisa grabbed the remote.

"But Sakiyo, the new episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is going to come on in two minutes. And you should know I find that show to be fabulous," Lisa insisted, pressing the buttons to start changing the channel, "Plus, it's not nearly as violent as Akira."

"I'm sorry if you mistake violence for awesomeness. Plus, JoJo is just as gory."

"Come now, it may be violent, but it's not disgustingly violent."

"Girls, girls. How about you settle it in rock-paper-scissors?" Torrie suggested, Lisa and Saki looking to her.

"That's a better idea," Saki nodded, holding out her hand to start.

"Jan ken pon!" the two shouted, Saki pulling out paper while Lisa pulled out scissors.

" _Yes_!" Lisa cheered.

"Alright, JoJo it is," Saki sighed as Lisa smiled, changing the channel to a recent episode of Diamond is Unbreakable.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Holly has been practicing ballet in secret, but when her friends find out and suggest entering her in a contest, she gets a fear of Stage Fright. How long will she be able to go through this while an Akajyu made from her ballerina outfit is causing mischief?**

 **Class 8: Ballet of Spiritual Proportions**

* * *

Mako: I wonder what Utau Tani is like.

 **What started as an ordinary class trip…**

Saki: What the heck is that?!

 **Turns into a battle between demons…**

?: **We shall envelop this world into darkness!**

 **...and heroes.**

Red Melody: We won't let you…

Buccaneer: ...destroy our world!

 **Melodyger…**

Saburo: What are we going to do!?

 **Tamashii…**

Takanari: **We're going to stop them…**

 **And Buccaneer…**

Ai: I believe in Yoshi-san!

 **Must unite to defeat monsters that neither of them have faced before…**

?: **...Let's rock.**

 **...and also face… themselves.**

Mikoto: No way.

Yoshi: You have got to be kidding me.

Mako: This is gonna be troublesome.

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

 **Coming** **Soon…**

* * *

 **TB: So. Much. Hype!**

 **KKD: *grabs chest* HRRK! I'm going down! *collapses***

 **TB: Dude. No! Don't you die of overhype on me!**

 **KKD: *appears as a spirit* Sheesh, calm down, dude!**

 **TB: Damn it, it's the spirit thing. Alright, you'll be better by next story anyway. So, thoughts on the chapter?**

 **KKD: It was pretty cool overall. I get the heavy dosage of JoJo influence with how the gag worked out.**

 **TB: I've been recently watching the new season/adaptation of JoJo, you should watch too.**

 **KKD: Makes sense. Fav scene?**

 **TB: I liked some of the comedy that came from Saki and Lisa stuck together, especially that scene where their positioning was mistook as dirty, exactly like JoJo.**

 **KKD: I get the idea, but I'd prefer that here compared to the real variant in JoJo. I guess my favorite scene was where they took their magnetized status to their advantage in the battle.**

 **TB: That was also from the same JoJo episode. They used their magnetism to their advantage to perform a pincer attack.**

 **KKD: Huh… didn't know that one. Well, while we wait for how my soul can remerge with my body, we'll… *freezes up as he turns to his right.***

 **TB: *notices the figure KKD was looking at* Oh no, Grim, you ain't collecting my buddy's soul!**

 **KKD: Yea, no chance, Grim-o. I've been evading your shenanigans for 23 years so far, I'm not letting you get me now. *goes on a cartoon-style chase scene, running/floating away from the reaper as TB watches* You go on ahead and find a way to put my body and soul back together! I'll meet you there! Until next time, I'm KKD Silver, the Crossover King! *salutes* Jaa ne! *runs out the studio***

 **TB: Um… a-and I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony. ...S-Seiyaa.**


	8. Class 8: Ballet of Spiritual Proportions

**KKD: *rushes in, literally stopping on a dime* ...Phew! Made it.**

 **TB: *slides through the door, leaving smoke* Safe.**

 **KKD: Glad to see you could make it.**

 **TB: Yep. Looks like we got an interesting chapter of Sailor Spirits today.**

 **KKD: And it's a big one, too.**

 **TB: This one will focus on Holly.**

 **KKD: Ok.**

 **TB: Wanna set up the Disclaimers this time?**

 **KKD: Sure. *pulls them out from his bag and sets them up***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

After what felt like a long day, Holly returned to her room and put her binder down. She looked around in the hallways, as if to make sure no one was around before turning on some music.

" **What are you going to do, Holly-dono?"** Donsai inquired.

"You'll see… but please don't tell anyone…" Holly told her, making Donsai 'nod' in response.

While Swan Lake was playing on her radio, Holly began to dance, moving slowly and fluidly with the music. She then twirled and raised herself on the tips of her toes, tip toeing around a bit before jumping up and clapping her feet together a couple times.

" **Very well done, Holly-dono,"** Donsai applauded as best as she could, Chachamaru and Dobi coming in and staring at Holly as she kept twirling, her skirt spinning around with her as she twirled.

She then raised her hand up as she lifted her leg to reach it, Holly looking like she was doing an upward split before she continued. She soon twirled again before landing, doing the splits while raising her arms up. Her cat and bunny made noises in applause.

" _Wow_ …" she heard a voice gawk, making her gasp before turning to see Saki, Lisa, and Torrie standing there.

"Oh…" Holly muttered, feeling really nervous as she got up and turned the music off, "Um… you, um… you didn't, uh…"

"See you perform a cute little ballet?" Torrie checked.

"Of course we did! You're amazing!" Lisa smiled, applauding after seeing.

"Oh… oh my…" Holly gulped nervously.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 8: Ballet of Spiritual Proportions**

"Holly's really good at ballet?" Mako gawked, surprised by the news while Holly covered her eyes with her two side tails.

"Yes. I'm not joking, she's really good at ballet dancing. She was moving so gracefully to Swan Lake," Lisa smiled as Holly kept hiding behind her hair.

"Please, don't tell anyone," Holly whimpered, clearly scared about the girls finding out about her talent.

"Why you scared, Holly-chan? You don't have to worry about. We really like your moves and skill," Torrie responded, smiling at her.

"I really appreciate your compliments, but I don't really like to have so many eyes focused on me. I… I get Stage Fright easily," Holly shuddered.

"We can help you fix that up," Saki smirked, making Holly gulp in response.

"Holly-chan, you like doing ballet, don't you?" Lisa asked.

"Y-Yes, I do," Holly answered.

"Then what's there to be afraid of? Everyone will love your dancing."

"But… what if they don't?"

"It's not healthy to work yourself up over something that isn't possibly true," Karin pointed out.

"I think I've got an idea to help you overcome your Stage Fright," Torrie figured, before pulling out a flier that advertised a competition of some kind, "It's Gensou no Gakuen's Fourth Annual Ballet Competition!"

"EH?!" Holly gawked.

"Imagine yourself getting ready, you sit in front of… I don't know how many students are going, but I'm pretty sure it will be a lot, and they are all waiting in anticipation to see what you will do. Then, you perform, your graceful movements captivating, doing your best, and then the crowd goes silent before they go wild! *imitates cheering* And they are clapping and roaring in applause at your awesome performance!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Torrie," Mako responded, "But that does sound like a good idea. Holly could give this a chance."

"Me?! Oh, no no no no no, I couldn't do that. I'd pass out from my Stage Fright or run off the stage crying!" Holly insisted, panicking at the max.

"Holly-san, you said you like performing ballet. But you're panicking for reasons that you're unsure of. If you love your ballet, people will love your ballet as well," Karin pointed out, trying to assure Holly.

"I… I'm just not used to performing in front of so many people. I usually dance in front of my cat and bunny," Holly admitted, said cat and bunny looking at their owner.

"We'll be sure to help you with that. I'll help you gain some confidence," Saki smiled, placing a hand on Holly's shoulder.

"And I'll buy you a ballerina dress for you to wear for the occasion," Lisa added, making Holly slowly smile.

"Do all of you really have that much faith in me?" Holly asked, the others nodding in response, "Wow… w-well… in that case, I'll face my Stage Fright."

"Don't do it just for us. Do this for you," Mako requested, Holly smiling in response before nodding.

"We don't have any more classes today, so that gives us a lot of time to get ready," Karin suggested.

"Are you going to sign up?" Torrie asked to make sure, Holly still nervous but nodding in spite of it, "Great. Let's go ahead and do that now!"

"Karin-chan, would you like to come with me to get the dress?" Lisa asked.

"Sure. You know a good place?" Karin checked, Lisa nodding before they put their shoes on and walked out.

* * *

A couple hours later, there was a line at a school booth for the ballet competition in which Holly, Torrie, and Saki were next in line.

"Okay, which one of you is signing up for participation?" a student asked, Torrie and Saki ushering Holly to step forward.

"*gulp* A-Atashi yo," she answered, the student pushing the paper forward.

"Go ahead and sign your name."

"...Hai."

Holly grabbed the pen and signed her name before pushing it back to the student.

"Arigatou. Next!" the student called out as the trio walked out to let the other students sign in.

"Alright, you're in," Saki smiled, "Now all you have to do is boost your self confidence up."

"...I don't know how though," Holly admitted, "It's not going to be easy."

"We'll help you with that. The auditorium's empty right now, so we'll go in there," Torrie responded, the three walking over there.

* * *

Karin and Lisa, meanwhile, were out looking for a store to find the right outfit for Holly.

"Not here. Not this one either. Too tacky," Lisa responded, Karin sighing as the two kept looking.

"Most of the 'tacky' stuff is on sale too," Karin pointed out, Lisa nodding in agreement.

"Ooh, look at this one!"

Lisa walked over to one section, pulling out a pink outfit for ballet, complete with a pink jacket with two swans pointing opposite ends on the back of said jacket.

"That looks nice," Karin complimented.

"Holly-chan will love this," Lisa smiled as she took a good look at the outfit.

* * *

At the auditorium, Mako, Saki, and Torrie sat in the front row with Holly on stage, holding her hands together while also shaking slightly.

"Okay, ready, Holly?" Mako checked, the shy girl gulping in response before slowly nodding, "Okay."

"Playing tunes," Saki added before turning the radio on to the Blue Danube Waltz, Holly taking deep breaths as she lifted her palms to her chest.

"Here we go…" she said as she lifted her knee up, slowly starting to twirl and lift her leg up, the others smiling while watching.

Holly then raised herself on the tips of her toes and began to bring her arms out for balance. She tried to do a mid split following, but she was sweating and breathing a bit when looking at all the seats, imagining them filled to the brim before she seemed to buckle at the knees and started hyperventilating.

"Uh oh, she's losing it," Torrie gulped as the others stood up, Holly's knees shaking before finally falling down on said knees.

"Holly-san!" Karin shouted, the girls running up to her as the latter rubbed her knees in pain, "Are you okay?"

"I… I told you that I would give in under pressure," Holly sighed in defeat, getting up in tears, "I'm going to fail up there. I just know it."

"Holly, don't say that. You're letting this fear control you," Mako responded, trying to get her to calm down, but Holly shook her head.

"I can't do it… I seriously can't do it…"

Holly just cried as she ran out of the building, leaving her friends in the theater as she headed back to the dorm.

"Aw mou, what did we do now?" Torrie responded, feeling somewhat irritated.

"Holly-chan's too sensitive about these things," Saki pointed out, "How can we help her overcome her Stage Fright without coming on too strong or insensitive?"

"I don't know, girls… I don't know…" Mako answered, unsure of what to do or even say.

' _ **Oi, Mako. I'm sensing an Akajyu a good distance away from the school,'**_ she heard Hyouno call out, ' _ **It's Communi… and their near Karin and Lisa!'**_

"But they went shopping!" Torrie pointed out.

"Alright girls, let's go. I'm sure Donsai must've told Holly about this, so she'll join us soon," Mako ordered, the three rushing out the auditorium.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karin and Lisa walked out of the store, the ballet outfit in hand when they suddenly spotted Communi rising from the ground.

"Communi!?" Lisa gawked, "Why here? Why now?"

"Regardless, we have to fight them," Karin pointed out, "Ike!"

Lisa put the bags down before she joined Karin and they started to pose.

"Tamashii Henge!" the two shouted as they quickly became their Tamashii forms.

" **Raiden no Tamashii… Takanari desu!"** T-Lisa declared.

" **Kaze no Tamashii… Boku wa Kazeru!"** K-Karin shouted, posing with T-Lisa before the Communi ran at them.

The two girls rushed in, punching and kicking the Communi while also using their elemental attacks. T-Lisa zipped around the battlefield, kicking each Communi and surging electricity into them. Over with K-Karin, she was whipping up the wind to such degrees that it sent the grunts flying up.

However, more grunts kept arriving, overwhelming the two before one of them, without the girls looking, grabbed the ballerina outfit out of the bag and spilled some of its slime on it.

' _Huh? No, not the lovely outfit I just got!'_ Lisa gasped.

" **...They're about to convert it into an Akajyu!"** T-Lisa realized, kicking the Communi off her before zipping over to the Communi that got the ballerina outfit and punching it away.

But it was already too late, the Communi placed it down as the outfit floated up and glowed a bit before turning into an Akajyu. The Akajyu in question, had the same colors as the suit with the skirt forming into tights, along with ballerina shoes and everything. It even had model swans on its back.

" **Yahoo~!"** the Akajyu cheered, cackling in a male voice, " **Mawaru, mawaru (Spin, spin)! Ashi wa mawaru~ (I love to spin~)!"**

" **An Akajyu that can talk,"** T-Lisa gawked, " **That's… new."**

" **It's acting weird,"** K-Karin admitted, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

' _It's acting like an extra from the Rocky Horror Picture Show,'_ Lisa admitted.

" **Anata-tachi! *points to the two* You two are part of the Tenchi no Tamashii, aren't you?"** the Akajyu took note with a giggle, " **Then let Balleko teach you a lesson or two!"**

" **...Not going to happen. That's one pair of panties I'm not taking a look at,"** T-Lisa admitted.

' _This thing gives male ballet performers_ and _male homosexuals a bad name,'_ Lisa added, the two rushing at Balleko, only for him to dodge swiftly out of the way.

" **Ballet Kenpou!"** Balleko shouted, raising himself on his tippy toes before backing up, the swans on his back cawing, " **Urabure Swan Butoukai (Shaking Swan Dance)!**

" **That's both embarrassing and somewhat practical,"** T-Lisa admitted.

" **Wait, he's coming back!"** K-Karin gasped as Balleko was running up to the two and preparing to kick them.

However, Y-Saki came in and kicked him in the back, knocking him away.

" **Apologies for being late,"** Y-Saki apologized as H-Mako, M-Torrie, and D-Holly managed to join them as well, " **This is certainly a strange Akajyu. And that is saying something."**

" **It was made from the ballerina outfit that Karin-chan and Lisa-chan were getting for Holly-chan,"** K-Karin informed, Y-Saki examining the kaijin.

' _No way! It is!?'_ Saki gawked.

" **I'll fight it,"** D-Holly assured, stepping forward and getting in a fighting stance.

" **Oh-ho~! You will, will you?"** Balleko giggled.

With that, the two ran towards each other, D-Holly being rather stern before walloping Balleko with a clothesline, which the Akajyu ducked under like it was doing the limbo before twirling around.

" **Un! Deux! Un! Deux!"** Balleko declared as he kept twirling and kicking, forcing D-Holly to block, " **Un! Deux! Trois!"**

Then, with a twirl from both, the two fighter slammed their feet into the others' faces. This knocked both of them back before the kicked right back up. D-Holly then stomped on the ground, summoning two stones which she then punched right at the Akajyu, who in turn spun around with its hands up, blocking them with ease. D-Holly used this diversion to run up to the Akajyu and punched him in the face.

" **I shall finish this!"** D-Holly proclaimed, Balleko looking really scared before touching his face, the face morphing into that of Mako, which made D-Holly stop in her tracks, " **M-Mako-dono!?"**

" **Ballet Chop!"** 'Mako' shouted, giving D-Holly a karate chop right to the eye, blinding D-Holly as his face reverted back to normal before jumping in the air, " **I can't believe you fell for that!"**

He cackles before managing to land a powerful kick to D-Holly's face.

" **Keri Pointe (Kick Point)!"**

D-Holly screamed as she got sent tumbling back.

" **...How could a simple deception fool me…?"** D-Holly panted, shocked by Balleko's ability.

' _Donsai, get up. You can do this! Don't let his ability fool you!'_ Holly shouted, making D-Holly rush in again, trying to punch him, only for the Akajyu to take on Saki's face this time.

" **Sa… Sakiyo-dono!"** D-Holly gasped, halting herself, only for the Akajyu to giggle as it spin back kicked her in the side.

" **Ha! You can't attack me without fearing that you'll attack your friends!"** Balleko cackled.

With that, H-Mako ran in the battle, roaring in fury.

" **MATTE! MAKO-CHAN!"** Balleko shouted, now with Lisa's face, but H-Mako just punched Balleko in the face, reverting him back to normal and sending him tumbling to the floor, " **Anata, why would you do that!? That was the face of your friend! You'd seriously do that to your own friend!?"**

" **Honto ni baka de atsu na (You're a real idiot, aren't you)? It doesn't matter whose face you put on. It's still you. I'm not the type to fall for stupid tricks like that,"** H-Mako stated before pointing to her chest with her thumb, " **Hito wa… kokoro wa (People… are heart)!"**

Balleko gasped as he backed up in fear with a shocked expression.

 **"'Hito wa kokoro'? ...Y-You're so… PURE~!"** Balleko gawked, on the verge of tears, " **Oh, I am so ashamed to think it would work on all of you!"**

H-Mako scoffed at that before she was about to deliver another punch.

" **Nigeru wa yo~ (Run away~)!"** Balleko panicked, moving his arms with straight hands as he ran off and away from the girls.

" **Te-Teme! Don't run away from a fight! Get back here!"** H-Mako demanded, but it was too late as the Akajyu had already gotten a fair distance away.

" **We'll get him next time, Koneko-chan. Don't waste your energy,"** Y-Saki responded, holding H-Mako back as they turned into their civilian outfits.

" **Hyouno-dono is not so easily decepted by a mere trick like that… yet I was… I am ashamed…"** D-Holly growled in annoyance before slamming her fist into the street, making cracks in the asphalt.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, the girls were relaxing from the first fight.

"We can easily avoid that trick of his, but the problem is that Akajyu's unpredictable style," Lisa noted, "...I hope that ballerina outfit is still intact when this is over."

"Is that what you're worried about…?" Saki asked, confused and slightly annoyed.

"Mizu-chan should be able to fight that thing no problem," Torrie assured.

"We should all still be careful…" Mako pointed out before noticing something, "Has anyone seen Holly?"

"No," mostly everyone answered.

" **Donsai isn't here either,"** Hyouno added.

"Both of them seem to be taking their faults very hard. Holly-san nervous about the ballet competition, and Donsai with being fooled by that Akajyu's little trick," Karin noted.

" **How do you know that's what Don-chan's upset about?"** Yukikami inquired.

"I noticed earlier before we got here."

" **I wonder where those two are now,"** Takanari pondered.

* * *

D-Holly was sitting out in a forest spring, alone, wearing blue bathing shorts and a brighter blue bikini before walking under a waterfall, holding her hands together as if she was praying.

' _Donsai… I know you're upset about what happened, but why are you making us go here and in a spring no less?'_ Holly asked.

" **I can't face Hyouno-dono after such a horrific blunder,"** D-Holly confessed, trying to keep herself calm as the waterfall ran down her shoulders and back, " **And it's also because I'm not the only one suffering."**

' _What are you talking about?'_

" **Why are you so afraid of displaying yourself in front of people?"**

' _...W-Well, I… a-ano… I just don't like people watching me… I get Stage Fright easily, I explained this before.'_

" **Is there any reason for you to feel that way about how others view what you do as your own personal enjoyment?"** D-Holly inquired, leaving Holly a bit surprised.

' _What if I show them my performance, and they don't like it? I'd be devastated and heartbroken if they said I'm not that good. I don't like taking harsh criticism,'_ Holly admitted, feeling like she should look away.

" **That only happens if you're not believing in yourself."**

' _...Then… I shouldn't be so afraid…? If I believe in myself, then others will like my performance?'_

" **Exactly. ...Just like how I should believe in myself…"**

" **You're strong enough to resist a deception, aren't you?"** they heard a voice inquire before they turn to see H-Mako.

" **H-Hyouno-dono!"** D-Holly gasped, getting up only to bow before H-Mako.

" **On your feet, sister."**

D-Holly shot right up before stepping out of the spring.

" **I figured you'd come here to calm yourself down after that."**

" **I… I didn't want to face you again after such a terrible mistake,"** D-Holly confessed.

" **Oh, will you shut up about that? Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone learns from them and moves on. How long are you going to feel bad about yourself?"** H-Mako asked of her partner and sister.

" **...Hyouno-dono…"**

H-Mako gives the control back to Mako as she walked down closer to the spring.

"We're all in this together, Holly. We all should help each other overcome our flaws and encourage each other's strengths," Mako pointed out to her as Holly regained control of her body.

"...You're right. I'm glad I have a friend like you, Mako," Holly smiled.

"I'm glad to have friends in general."

' _ **I will not be fooled again. We will defeat it, and restore it back to Holly-dono's performance uniform,'**_ Donsai added in, her devotion becoming clear.

" **That's the spirit, my sister,"** Hyouno smiled, Mako and Holly giving each other a hug, " **...The Akajyu's close again."**

"Shall we move out?" Mako inquired.

"...I'm ready. Let's do it," Holly nodded, running off with Mako.

* * *

" **Jodan ja nai wa yo~ (This is no joke~)!"** Balleko shouted as he was already fighting the other Tamashii, managing to kick them all down.

" **H-How is he so strong!?"** K-Karin whined as she struggled to stand up with the others.

" **Mascara Boomerang!"** Balleko declared as he pulled off the mascara from his eyes and threw them like shurikens, hitting the four girls with ease before they came back and he readjusted the mascara to his eyes, " **Haha! There's no way you girls could beat a graceful dancer like myself!"**

" **...We laugh at your claim, Akajyu,"** Y-Saki scoffed, posing with her arms crossed.

" **Hohohoho!"** T-Lisa laughed to accentuate the point, standing up in preparation.

" **Grand Fouette!"** Balleko declared as he started to spin in a rapid pace, " **Ballet Kenpou! Ano Natsu no Hi no Memoir (Memoir of That Summer Heat)!"**

" **Hiken!"** they heard a voice shout, making them turn to see H-Mako and D-Holly, already in their heroine outfits as the fire spirit threw the huge ball of fire from her fist at Balleko.

" **N-Nani?!"**

" **Matta se da na (Sorry to keep you waiting),"** H-Mako smirked as she rushed in and gave Balleko a fire kick.

Balleko quickly managed to kick himself back up. He then smirked and giggled to himself before pulling the swan heads off his back and placing them on his ballet shoes.

" **Ballet Kenpou: Prima!"** he declared as he posed, " **And there's one more thing you should know. The one on your left is female, and the one on your right is male."**

" **I don't care about that,"** H-Mako stated bluntly, Balleko cackling in response.

" **Whether or not you can tell the difference doesn't matter. Now how about you take this? Ballet Kenpou… *jumps up* Bombardier!"**

With that, he aimed his left swan head at the Tamashii, all of them dodging out of the way as the bill of the swan's head leaves a circular hole in the asphalt.

" **Phew! That was too close,"** M-Torrie sighed in relief.

" **Yea… that metal bill is like a bullet fired from a gun,"** Y-Saki panted as Balleko cackled again.

" **And now it's time for me to finish things! Un!"** Balleko started, leaning back and start to kick, the Tamashii jumping out of the way " **Deux!"** The attack then pierced right through D-Holly's shoulder, making her and Holly grunt in pain. " **Trois!"**

The next attack didn't hurt her, but it pushed her back quite a distance as indicated by the trench marks from her feet.

" **Time for my grand finale! Ballet Kenpou!"** Bellako declared, using his swans to jump and gain extra air, " **Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memoir~! (Memoir of That Winter Sky~!)"**

He somersaulted in the air and then launched himself down, D-Holly watching intently.

" **Shi nasai~! (Now die~!)"** Balleko yelled, throwing the kick.

' _Now!'_ Holly shouted, D-Holly taking this advantage and jumping above the kick to prepare a punch.

Balleko smirked, turning himself into H-Mako's look-alike, but the moment D-Holly saw this, she ignored it and punched him right in the face. Balleko panicked, trying out T-Lisa's face, and kept it up with the other girls, but each time, D-Holly still punched and kicked him before knocking him back.

" **You're trickery and deception doesn't work against me anymore,"** D-Holly declared, punching him with all her might until Bellako kicked D-Holly again, this time piercing her in arm.

' _Ite,'_ Holly grunted in pain as D-Holly forced herself through the pain as she kicked him away.

The two fighters stood on their hands and spun their legs around, legs parrying each other as they kicked, Balleko saying 'Un! Deux! Trois! over and over again while D-Holly kept silent until they both knocked each other away. D-Holly then slammed her palms on the ground before sending a powerful crack towards Balleko, trapping his legs before she ran over pummeled him so harshly that it almost made a crater in the street.

" **Hyouno-dono, team finish de gozaru!"** D-Holly declared, H-Mako nodding in response before running to D-Holly's side.

" **K-Kuso… I won't let you! Time for my grand finish! Ballet Kenpou!"** Balleko screamed, running towards the two Tamashii before lifting his foot up, the swan jittering, " **Bombardier Arabesque!"**

However, H-Mako and D-Holly dodged the blow and gave Balleko a double kick to the back. The Fire and Earth spirit then charged up their elements into their fists.

" **This guy's asking for it,"** H-Mako growled as they punched Balleko down to the ground before D-Holly traps his arms and legs in the concrete.

" **Which way should I send him soaring?"** D-Holly asked.

" **Hmm… let's say… above us, right here. *points up*"**

" **Very well,"** D-Holly lifting her hands up, causing a column of Earth to rise up from beneath the Akajyu, sending him flying.

" **Enkai!"** H-Mako shouted, a ring of fire surrounding both of them, " **Hibashira!"**

She then formed a pillar of fire from it and shot it up above them, hitting Balleko with all the might, making him explode on impact.

" **Shobu wari (The battle is over),"** D-Holly sighed with relief, the group looking at his remains to find the outfit used to make him was now in ashes.

' _Aw, now the outfit's no more,'_ Lisa whined a bit as the girls demorphed back to themselves.

"It's okay, Lisa-sempai. I don't need anything special to wear at the contest," Holly assured, "...I'm a little more confident that I can do this now."

"That's the spirit, Holly-chan," Torrie smiled, placing her arm around Holly as the girls smiled as well.

* * *

Later, all of the students gathered in the school auditorium and were just applauding after a performance by one of the students.

"I'm glad she got over her Stage Fright and decided to perform with a head held high," Lisa smiled.

"Yes. It's always nice to watch ballet," Karin nodded as well.

"I can't wait to see her," Torrie giggled, anticipating the performance to come.

 _-Now for our final performance of the competition, 2nd Year from Hoshi Shoujo, Okita Holly!-_ the announcer announced, the audience applauding in response as Holly, now wearing a traditional ballerina outfit, stepped out onto the stage.

"Ganbare, Holly-chan!"

"You can do this, Holly," Mako muttered, the applause silencing as Holly stood in the center of the stage.

After a bit of silence, Holly took a deep breath, her nervousness fading as she started listening to Swan Lake. She began by getting up on her toes and raising her arms up and out before she began to twirl on her one toe and then jump on her other one. She moved with such grace across the stage, the audience was intrigued by it. Then, Holly managed to jump and spin fast, amazing the crowd before she landed perfectly on both her tippie toes. She finished her performance by twirling with one leg in the air before jumping up and executing a couple flips, ending the performance by landing safely on her feet and then bowing to the crowd.

This caused the audience to cheer wildly, her friends applauding as well, and for the first time, Holly didn't feel Stage Fright from this, but rather accomplishment and happiness. She bowed again with a smile before walking off the stage.

"...How'd I do?" Holly asked her friends.

"Fantastic!" Torrie cheered.

"You were absolutely stunning out there, Holly-chan," Lisa smiled as she approached her.

"You did great in overcoming your fears. I'd say you've grown up a bit," Karin replied, adding her own smile.

"...I-I don't think I've grown that much," Holly admitted, blushing while fidgeting with her fingers, "E-Even if I didn't place, I'm still happy that I performed and managed to get over my Stage Fright."

"You think you'll do other sorts of competitions while you're staying here?" Mako inquired.

"I don't really know what else this school's gonna do, but until then, I like to take baby steps."

"Good thinking."

The girls smiled and returned back to their dorm, Holly having her head held high for growing out of her fear.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **A Lamp Akajyu appears, claiming that it can grant three wishes for Kazeru. The Tamashii decides to wish her brother back, but it isn't what she expected, nor what she wished for. What will happen now that she has to face the consequences of her reckless actions?**

 **Class 9: Be Careful What You Wish For…**

* * *

Mako: Well, here we are… Utau Tani!

 **Earlier, it was supposed to be an eventful class trip…**

Lisa: What in the world?

 **Turns into an unusual encounter…**

Mikoto: More heroes?

Yoshi: Yea, this is new to me, too.

 **And a fight against a threat the likes that these heroes have never seen…**

Mako: This is bad.

?: **How would you three fare against yourselves!?**

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: Don't underestimate **the power** **of** Super Heroes!

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 **TB: And there we go.**

 **KKD: Yea… sorry about the long wait.**

 **TB: It's cool. Better late than never, right?**

 **KKD: Yea… besides, we've been busy with other stuff, too. Not just another project, but the fact that it was my birthday when we finished writing.**

 **TB: Happy 24th Birthday, dude.**

 **KKD: Thanks.**

 **TB: So, now that we finished Class 8, what was your favorite part?**

 **KKD: D-Holly pulling through and stopping the Akajyu at the end.**

 **TB: I liked the fight as well, but also Holly overcoming her Stage Fright at the end.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's cool.**

 **TB: So, we got one last chapter to do before Super Hero Taisen Harmony. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	9. Class 9: Be Careful What You Wish For

**KKD: Well, here we are, almost to the tenth chapter of this story.**

 **TB: One more before we reach double digits.**

 **KKD: Not bad all things considered.**

 **TB: And this is an interesting one, because this episode's idea is based off an episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders.**

 **KKD: Bet you were anxious to get this one out, huh?**

 **TB: Cuz I have confidence that this would be a good chapter with character development.**

 **KKD: Yea, I'm sure it does, but we need to execute it before we can say it too confidently.**

 **TB: You're right. Let's get it down. Disclaimers, please?**

 **KKD: Wait for it… *waits as music starts up* …*sings* Getting close to it's last breath~! *Suddenly a red and blue Stand emerges with a black fist from behind him***

 **KKD & Stand: *Shouts* RULES OF NATURE! *Stand, known as R.O.N. punches the screen with his fist, the disclaimers forming as the song Rules of Nature plays***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

 **TB: Holy s*CAW!***

 **KKD: Yea, developed it on the side. Just call him R.O.N. to avoid premature activation. Whaddya think?**

 **TB: Cool.**

* * *

Most of the girls were seen lying down on the floor or the couch, all of them in states of exhaustion.

"Whoo, that field trip was tiring," Torrie sighed as she laid herself out on the floor in a star shape.

"Walking around Utau Tani, and then fighting demons? So exhausting," Lisa agreed.

"Good thing there's no classes today, I can barely move," Mako admitted as she was laying on the floor next to Torrie, staring at the ceiling.

" **Neither can I,"** Hyouno added as she and the other Tamashii rested on hooks or coat hangers.

" **Give me a half hour naptime, 45 tops,"** Takanari requested as she was hanging.

" **Gimme a day or two,"** Mizuka added, Torrie actually wearing her as they almost started falling asleep.

"*looks around* Where's Saki-chan and Karin-chan?" Holly wondered.

"...They said they were going to a steaming bathhouse together," Mako recalled.

" **I heard that the she-wolf and doge went with them too,"** Hyouno noted as the others simply continued to rest.

* * *

At that moment, K-Karin and Y-Saki were relaxing in the bathhouse, the former scrubbing the other one's back with soap and suds.

' _Now this is a great way to relax after such a chaotic field trip,'_ Karin smiled with relief as Y-Saki smiled.

' _You got that right, Karin,'_ Saki added in, ' _Whoa, easy there. I'm a little ticklish.'_

" **Sorry. I just got a little nostalgic. This reminds me of Onii-chan when he used to give me a bath,"** K-Karin smiled, carefully scrubbing Y-Saki as she faced the childlike spirit of wind and smiled.

" **It does feel wonderful, doesn't it?"** Y-Saki smiled, " **My turn now, Kazeru-chan."**

" **Hai."**

K-Karin turned around in response to allow Y-Saki to scrub some soap on her back as well.

" **Oo-Ooh, haha, Inu-chan, that tickles *giggle*,"** K-Karin giggled as she started to get ticklish, squirming a little in response.

' _Oh, wow! Hahahaha, I'm feeling it too. *giggle*'_ Karin laughed.

" **I like hearing you laugh, Kazeru-chan,"** Y-Saki smiled.

" **Th-Thanks."**

As Y-Saki continued scrubbing K-Karin's back, before they both looked up and saw some peeping toms sneaking a peek.

' _Great, more perverts,'_ Saki groaned, K-Karin covering her chest.

" **I'll handle this, Saki,"** Y-Saki sighed as she grabbed the towel and stood up, " **Alright, if you fellows want to see, it'll cost you 500 yen each."**

They all thought a bit before each holding out some coins and even a 1000 yen bill.

" **Shiawase (Happiness) Punch!"**

Y-Saki dropped her towel to show off her chest, making the males gasp and blood to shoot out their noses, actually knocking them out.

" **Inu-chan!"** K-Karin gawked, Y-Saki turning towards her fellow Tamashii and chuckle in response.

" **Well, at least we made some money,"** Y-Saki shrugged off as she sat right back down and continued scrubbing K-Karin's back.

' _Hehe, I like your style,'_ Saki chuckled as Y-Saki smiled back.

' _I guess I should thank you for taking care of those peepers. But I'm still not okay with you just taking their money,'_ Karin shrugged.

" **Consider it punishment for not knowing the meaning of the word 'privacy',"** Y-Saki responded innocently.

' _Now I_ really _like your style,'_ Saki smirked.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 9: Be Careful What You Wish For…**

The two later walked out the bathhouse, dressed back up as Y-Saki counted the money, finding there was a total of 100,000 yen.

" **Let's see what we can go out to buy with this amount of money,"** she suggested as they smiled and walked towards a couple stores.

' _How about a couple new clothes?'_ Saki offered.

' _Some books?'_ Karin requested.

' _Bor_ **ing,"** Saki and Y-Saki responded in unison before they heard some noise in the distance.

" **Eh?"** K-Karin gawked before the duo soon noticed a bunch of Communi running around, hurting some people while the others only scared them away, " **More of those big bads!"**

" **And we were having such a relaxing time,"** Y-Saki sighed as the duo started posing.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** they shouted, transforming on the spot before running straight into the commotion.

The two quickly started kicking, flipping, and using some of their elements to incapacitate them. K-Karin was shooting and kicking gusts of wind at the grunts, managing to slice them in half with her wind powers while Y-Saki was countering swiftly as she shot icicles from her palms like darts.

" **Ice Ball!"** Y-Saki shouted as she crossed her hands, shooting out some sort of freezing mist from her hands as it started to cover the Communi and freeze them into blocks of ice before her palms became coated in ice, " **Ice Block: Partisan!"**

She let out the freezing mist again to form four perfectly shaped pitchforks as they were soon fired at the blocks of ice, breaking the Communi to pieces.

" **Nice, Inu-chan!"** K-Karin complimented.

" **Focus for now, they might be trying to convert something into an Akajyu at any moment,"** Y-Saki responded, both of them looking before they found an Communi drip some of its slime on a lamp, " **YABAI!"**

It was too late as the lamp began to glow, smoke starting to form around it before a strange humanoid figure emerged from it, the lamp shade forming his head with visible expressive eye holes, his body forms from the lamp, arms being rather mechanical looking.

" _ **Ow**_ **! It's been a long time since I got to stretch. Uh… oh, wait, I was formed,"** the Lamp Akajyu muttered before clearing his throat and turning to the two Tamashii, " **Watashi wa Akarijinn desu!"**

" **Whatever you might try to do, it will not work, Akajyu,"** Y-Saki stated with a stern expression.

" **I've been formed to grant three wishes to anyone who bears witness to my presence!"**

" **Wishes? ...As if. We won't fall for any of your tricks."**

" **Wait, wait… can you really grant wishes?"** K-Karin responded, actually holding back Y-Saki.

" **Kazeru-chan?"**

' _Chotto, Kazeru, don't fall for whatever he's doing!'_ Karin responded.

" **Any wish you desire, I can grant it. All you have to do is tell me… what is your first wish?"** the Lamp Akajyu requested, standing tall and proud.

" **Prove it. Prove to me that you can grant wishes. If you really can, then I wish we could have 200,000 yen!"** K-Karin demanded.

" **Is that really your first wish?"**

" **Don't fool us! Do it!"**

" **Kazeru-chan! Why are you going along with this?"** Y-Saki asked in confusion.

" **Yogaro (Very well),"** the Akajyu nodded, making the girls gasp in response, " **I will grant you that wish."**

The two girls were both stunned by this declaration as the Akajyu crossed his arms and posed.

" _ **HAIL 2 U!**_ " he declared in English, causing an energy to form from his hands and then, created a smoke cloud, making the two girls cough in response.

' _He might be planning something. Stay on guard,'_ Karin warned as the group looked around to see if anything happened, but other than the Akajyu going missing, nothing really happened.

" **Huh… I guess it was a fluke way for him to retreat,"** Y-Saki groaned as they demorphed back to themselves and gave their hosts back control.

"That was still a weird monster," Karin added.

"Come on, let's get back to our dorm," Saki responded, the two girls taking their leave.

* * *

The two soon went back to Hoshi Shoujo, finding the girls and Tamashii sound asleep. They sighed as they removed their shoes and entered, Karin going over to nudge Mako awake.

"Ugh… not now, Kaa-san. Five more minutes," she groaned as Karin nudged her more, but she snored loudly.

"I guess the trip to Utau Tani really did take a lot out of them," Karin figured.

"Obviously," Saki noted.

" **Even the other Tamashii are out of it,"** Yukikami added, Saki nudging Hyouno, only for her to shake a little, as if shrugging it off, " **Oh well, sleepy sleepy time Koneko-chan."**

" **Mmm, don't call me that…"** Hyouno groaned in her sleep, acting as if she was turning away.

"Let's let them sleep," Karin suggested, "Everyone deserves a rest."

"Good idea," Saki responded as the two got ready to settle in before they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

Karin walked and opened the door, only to find nobody there. However, she looked down and found an envelope addressed to the dorm and picked it up.

"It's a letter for our dorm."

"What's it say?" Saki asked.

Karin opened the envelope before finding some yen in it, they initially shrugged it off before their eyes widened at just how much came out.

"200,000 yen!?" they both gawked in surprise and confusion.

" **The wish came true!"** Kazeru realized in shock, her mind suddenly racing at a million thoughts per second, " **Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! What will I wish for next?"**

" **Hold on there, Kazeru-chan. You don't even know if this genie thing is even real for this Akajyu. This could've all been a coincidence of some sort,"** Yukikami warned, Saki and Karin both agreeing with her.

"Wait, there's something else in this envelope," Karin noticed, pulling out a piece of paper before opening it and finding out it was a letter, "'Dear Kazeru, I have granted your first wish. Now you and your friends can share the 200,000 yen that I have granted you. When you want to see me about your last two wishes, meet me over at the bamboo forest, either by yourself or with a fell. Regards, Akarijinn.'"

"Still sounds fishy to me," Saki noted with a glaring look.

" **But he can really grant wishes! I don't think that's too bad a thing,"** Kazeru noted rather innocently.

"If you really want to take a look so bad, I insist on going with you," Karin told her partner, who simply thought about it before nodding in response.

"Well, A. Kazeru can't fly that far since she's a uniform and can be spotted easily, and B. she's bound to you, so it's better if you both go," Saki informed Kazeru.

" **We'll stay here and keep an eye on everyone. If everything goes south… we'll know,"** Yukikami assured, Karin smiling as Kazeru possessed her host and they strolled off.

* * *

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the bamboo forest, K-Karin being more anxious while Karin herself was a bit cautious.

" **Ah, welcome! I see that you and your host made it!"** they heard Akarijinn note before they saw him sitting on one of the branches in a casual pose, " **Have you decided on your second wish?"**

" **I've been thinking the entire time! No funny business? You're not going to fight us?"** K-Karin checked, Akarijinn just staring at her from his perch, " **Alright… my second wish… I wish to be… a super secret spy! Solving mysteries undercover! 007 type stuff! All that jazz!"**

' _Kazeru, don't think like that! For all we know, he could be playing at your childish desires!'_ Karin snapped, Akarijinn still staring at them.

" **You're right, you're right, that's dumb. Chotto matte yo. *thinks* Alright… then… how about a boyfriend!?"**

' _Eh~?!'_ Karin gawked, in real disbelief at Kazeru's simpleness.

" **What I would like is love! A boy who's oh so loving, never worried about my personality and style, and is always there for me when I need it. So you can do it, right? Hmmm?"**

" **Is that what you really want for your second wish?"** Akarijinn inquired, " **A boy…?"**

" **Matte, matte, matte! Forget that! Huh? Hold on…"** K-Karin responded as an idea suddenly came into her head, " **Can you… bring someone back from the dead?"**

' _Wait… no…'_ Karin gawked, ' _I don't think you want to do that.'_

" **You wish to bring a boy back to life?"** Akarijinn inquired.

' _Kazeru, don't do it. Don't let your emotions make the decisions for you,'_ Karin insisted, but K-Karin wouldn't listen.

" **Not just any boy! I want to know if you can bring my older brother back to life!"** K-Karin requested.

' _And you go and open up your mouth. Why? Why are you letting that get to you? I thought you were past it!'_

" **I couldn't forgive myself for Onii-chan dying for me. It's forced me to not fight until you motivated me again! I need to apologize to my brother, I want to see him again!"** K-Karin responded, nearly screaming, " **Akarijinn! That is my second wish! I wish for you to bring my brother back to life!"**

" **Very well. I shall grant you your second wish.** _ **HAIL 2 U!**_ " Akarijinn declared, causing energy to appear from his hands again before making a smoke appear around them again, the Akajyu disappearing yet again.

' _Vanished again? What's with him?'_ Karin gawked, the group looking around for the Akajyu.

" **Imoto (My sister)..."** they suddenly heard a voice, a male one, shocking all of them as she turned around to see what appeared to be a male flamingo humanoid with brown eyes and pink feathers.

" **O… Onii-chan?"** K-Karin gawked, smiling as she saw the male.

" **Surprised?"**

" **O… Onii-chan~!"** K-Karin cried out as she ran to hug her brother, tears falling from her eyes, " **I-I'm so sorry! I'm so SO sorry I couldn't save you in time!"**

" **It's not your fault, Imoto. You did what you could and saved many other lives along the way,"** Kazeru's brother assured, lifting her face up to look at her, " **I couldn't be any more prouder."**

' _I… I don't believe this… I guess Akarijinn really can grant wishes…'_ Karin figured, still stunned by this revelation.

" **I knew you'd be happy, elated, to see your older brother brought back,"** they all suddenly heard a voice from above them before they saw Akarijinn sitting on a branch.

' _This guy again. Well, now there's two Tamashii here. So it won't be any trouble if we all fight him at once.'_

" **Get ready. There's no way you can contend with two Tamashii against you,"** K-Karin smirked, posing in a battle-ready pose, ready to take action.

" **...Are you sure? Because the Akajyu always have a plan,"** he noted, Kazeru's brother suddenly turning K-Karin to him and he clawed at her with his talons, leaving scratch marks on her face and knocking her down.

' _NANI?!'_ Karin gawked in shock as the brother continued to claw at K-Karin's back.

" **O-Onii-chan… why?"** she grunted in pain, struggling to stand.

' _I should've KNOWN that this would've been a trick!'_ Karin screamed as Kazeru's brother continued to claw at her back, Akarijinn landing right in front of the wind spirit.

" **Tamashii-chan, you should know that this spirit had died a long time ago.. That spirit, your brother, was brought back from the depths of your mind. However, he is not quite complete as he is made from the Earth and is now my puppet,"** Akarijinn smirked as he stood by as the male clawed K-Karin in the back.

' _AA_ **GH!"** Karin and K-Karin screamed in pain as Kazeru's brother made it hard on her to get back up before Akarijinn lifted K-Karin up and held her by the arms.

" **I bet you're in a lot of despair right now. How does it feel? You wished your brother back from the dead to get some nice closure, only for him to turn on you and realize that he works for me now."**

" **O-Onii-chan… yamette…"** K-Karin grunted, the flamingo saying nothing as he stood in front of her as he punched her in the chest and gut multiple times, causing her to grunt and spit out some blood.

' _He… He's not your brother…'_ Karin grunted in pain, ' _You have to accept this! Just wish him away!'_

" **Ah ah ah, no take backs,"** Akarijinn pointed out, K-Karin getting a really hard punch to the stomach from her 'brother', making her drop to her knees, " **You're about to die by your own flesh and blood!"**

" **Partisan!"** they heard a voice shout as ice pitchforks were sent flying towards Kazeru's brother and Akarijinn as Y-Saki revealed herself.

" **Ah, another has arrived. But you're already too late,"** Akarijinn smirked as Y-Saki turned to see Kazeru's older brother, noticing some dirt falling off his arms.

" **I should've known it was too good to be true…"** Y-Saki groaned, " **Kazeru-chan, you're so immature. Always acting with your emotions instead of your head."**

" **Inu-chan…"** K-Karin grunted, but couldn't find the strength to say anything else.

" **This could prove difficult. We'll deal with the rest of you another time.** _ **HAIL 2 U!**_ " Akarijinn shouted as smoke appeared around him and Kazeru's brother, and the next moment, they were gone.

Y-Saki sighed before both of them demorphed and let their hosts regain control, Karin still feeling the effects of the beatdown.

"Karin, daijoubu?" Saki asked to make sure.

"Hai… I'm fine…" Karin assured as Saki helped her up.

" **It's going to be hard explaining it to Koneko-chan without her throwing a hissy fit,"** Yukikami admitted.

* * *

" **...She did what?"** Hyouno gawked, the two girls back at the dorm with everyone wide awake after their nap, " **Tch. Ano kuso doge (That damn clown), why did she go and do that without thinking it was a trap?"**

"I was almost fooled too. I had every right to be suspicious, yet I was falling for it anyway," Karin confessed, sighing to herself.

"And now we have two problems to deal with," Lisa sighed, "Big problems now."

" **Where's that baka doge (stupid clown) now?"** Hyouno groaned again.

"Take it easy on her, Hyouno. She looks like she's been through a lot," Mako stated, turning over to the stairs, Kazeru having probably gone upstairs to be alone.

"I'll talk to her," Karin informed as she stood up.

" **As will I. I… I'm almost like a big sister to Kazeru-chan. I can't help but comfort her,"** Yukikami added as she hovered over with Karin up the stairs.

Karin soon got to her room, opening it to find Kazeru on sitting on her bed, crying and sniffling to herself before looking up and turning to Karin and Yukikami.

"Kazeru, I know you're really upset about all of this, but you have to come downstairs and focus with us right now," Karin told her.

" **I… I thought Onii-chan was real… I thought he'd welcome me with open arms… but… he hit me..."** Kazeru whimpered.

"He's not the real thing. You have to face that."

" **But… But it looks so much like Onii-chan. He sounded like him, and he even forgave me for what happened to him! I thought it would be great to have him back, but… but… *sniff, sniff, whimper*"**

" **Kazeru-chan, shikarishite wa yo (pull yourself together),"** Yukikami told her, Kazeru facing her, " **Because you're a child, you're letting your emotions dictate your actions. But you're with the Tamashii now. There's a time for thinking with your brain, and there's a time for thinking with your heart. If you focus on the latter too much, then you won't be able to see past all the deception."**

"She's got a point there, Kazeru," Karin agreed.

" **I can't… I can't just…"** Kazeru whimpered, tears rolling down her collar eyes.

" **Listen to me. I'm here for you, sister. Just remember that. Any suffering that you're facing, or conflicting dilemma, I'll always be there for you,"** Yukikami assured as Kazeru faced the ice spirit.

" **G… Gomen nasai… Honto ni gomen nasai (I'm really sorry)!"**

Yukikami let Kazeru cry on her shoulder, comforting her as Karin smiled at this tender moment. The room stayed in silence for a bit, with the exception of Kazeru's crying before Karin noticed Mako and Hyouno watching.

" **Alright, alright, stop crying, you big baby,"** Hyouno sighed as the two walked in, Yukikami letting go of Kazeru.

"Feeling better?" Karin inquired.

" **I… I think so… I'm okay now,"** Kazeru nodded as she wiped her eyes.

" **Oi, Mako, I'm feeling the Akajyu again,"** Hyouno responded suddenly.

"Is everyone awake and full of energy?" Mako checked as the others walked up.

"I know I'm ready. I can run all day," Torrie assured as she stretched her arms.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Over in the bamboo forest, the girls arrived back on the scene to find Akarijinn standing with the fake posing as Kazeru's brother.

" **So you decided to come back for another round of disappointment,"** Akarijinn figured as he cracked his neck, " **You know, you still have one wish left. If you want to get it out before this gets ugly, say it now."**

" **After turning my brother against me? Nope!"** K-Karin responded.

" **I got a wish if you're curious enough,"** Y-Saki responded.

" **Oh? And what might that be?"** Akarijinn asked, intrigued.

" **Make my three wishes… *holds out four fingers* four wishes."**

" **Nani? I cannot do that!"**

" **I thought you were an all powerful genie."**

" **Don't get cheeky! Communi!"** Akarijinn shouted, summoning up the grunts in question as the Tamashii started posing.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted, quickly transforming into their heroine forms.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

" **We descended from the heavens to send you back to Hell!"** H-Mako shouted.

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six heroines shouted.

" **Jigoku o anata ni (We'll give you Hell).** _ **Hell 2 U**_ **!"** Y-Saki scowled, pointing right at Akarijinn.

" **YARE (ATTACK)!"** the Akajyu shouted as the heroes and Communi rushed in and the fight began.

H-Mako rushed in first, kicking and punching the grunts that came towards her. She continued this, spinning around in a circle as fire continued to grow and grow.

" **Kyoukaen (Mirror Flame)!"** H-Mako shouted, launching a huge wave of fire from the momentum she was building, causing the grunts around her to be knocked back.

Meanwhile, M-Torrie slipped around on her puddles knocking down any Communi coming towards her simply by splashing them and slashing them with water whips. She then leaped over and fired off several drops like darts, which hit other Communi in the chest and head. T-Lisa zipped around the battlefield, zapping foes left and right before stopping in front of a large group of grunts. She vibrated her fingers at the right frequency to form a small ball of lightning in front of her palm before she threw it, causing the Communi to be electrocuted. With D-Holly she just punched and kicked the grunts with enough power to turn them into dust before one grunt tried to jump her from behind. However, just as it tried to land on her, wooden spikes popped out her back, impaling him and making both Donsai and Holly grunt in pain.

' _...I-Itai…'_ Holly winced in pain, almost tearing up.

" **M-My apologies… I should've warned you about this counter,"** Donsai apologized as some blood was coming down from her back, " **Please, try to endure, Holly-dono."**

Over with Y-Saki and K-Karin, they were dealing with Akarijinn and Kazeru's brother, K-Karin initially acting hesitant to strike her brother, but the flamingo kept clawing at her, making her wince, but Y-Saki was able to ice up his legs.

" **Now's your chance!"** Y-Saki shouted, still trading attacks with Akarijinn as K-Karin tried to build up her courage.

" **Okay… I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…"** K-Karin convinced herself as she stepped towards the fake posing as her brother, but she froze up as the flamingo looked at her with an innocent look, " **...I can't do this!"**

' _You CAN do this, Kazeru! It's not your real brother. It's a fake!'_ Karin shouted.

" **Imoto…"** Kazeru's brother muttered, trying to claw at her shoulder.

" **No… Onii-chan died… *grunt* protecting me…"** K-Karin responded, managing to grab her brother's hand before struggling to lift it up, " **He made sure that I kept on living, helping anyone in trouble. You… You're just… You're just made of dirt!"**

She screeched in rage over the imposter before impaling him with a wind blade coming through her right hand, straight through his gut. She kept screeching as she slashed her blade in circles, dicing the fake up into little itty bitty pieces.

" **I-Imoto…"** Kazeru's brother grunted in pain as the remnants of the fake crumbled back to the Earth.

The wind blade retracted back into K-Karin's arm as tears fell from her face, but she kept her stern look.

" **For a child… you've grown surprisingly well, Kazeru-chan,"** Y-Saki noticed.

" **...Yea… but… I still got us into this mess…"** K-Karin sighed, walking over to Y-Saki, tears still falling as she eased up her look and placed her head on the ice spirit's shoulder, " ***sniffle, sniffle* I really miss him. *whimper* Do you know how hard it was… *sniffle* to do what I just did?"**

" **Oh, oh oh oh, it's okay. It's okay."**

K-Karin just let out all her bottled up sadness out as Y-Saki wrapped her arms around her.

' _Very well done, Kazeru,'_ Karin complimented, the two spirits smiling.

" **I'm dreadfully sorry, but I'm afraid that this tender moment has to be interrupted!** _ **HAIL 2 U!**_ " Akarijinn shouted, making the two Tamashii dodge out of the way as he flew towards them.

' _Way to ruin such a touching moment, dickwad!'_ Saki groaned.

" **Language, Saki. There are children amongst us,"** Y-Saki scolded.

' _They won't repeat it. Besides, you ain't no swear police.'_

" **So what are we going to do, Inu-chan?"** K-Karin asked, as Akarijinn prepared for another attack.

" **...We're going to have some fun,"** Y-Saki smirked as she cracked her knuckles before kicking Akarijinn in the chest, making him scream as his armor started to crack a bit, " ***waves finger* Tch, tch. My first wish was to make you scream in pain. ...It came true."**

Akarijinn growled in annoyance before Y-Saki jumped up and grabbed him by the neck from behind, ice spreading up to his face, making him panic and scream.

" **And now my second wish came true… to make you scream in fear. Kazeru-chan, will you go ahead and grant my third wish?"**

" **Yosh, Inu-chan!"** K-Karin nodded as she started running towards both of them.

" **My third wish is to make you cry in regret. ...Hell is freezing over.** _ **Hell**_ **.** _ **2**_ **.** _ **U~,**_ " Y-Saki spoke in a rather seductive and sultry sounding voice before she let go of Akarijinn, stepping aside to let K-Karin roar in fury before she unleashed a wind powered kick towards Akarijinn, causing the kaijin to scream and fly backwards, breaking a few trees along the way.

" **Looks like you're kicking that thing's butt really well,"** H-Mako smirked as the others joined up with the two, " **You want to take this finisher?"**

" **Wasn't even going to ask. He needs to pay for messing with us."**

" **Go right ahead."**

Y-Saki and K-Karin approached the downed kaijin and stood in front of him, their glares sending shivers down Akarijinn's spine as K-Karin cracked her knuckles and Y-Saki held up four fingers.

" **My fourth wish is… not to listen to anymore of your wishes,"** Y-Saki informed with a cold tone.

" **We will never forgive you. And neither will I for how you used my brother against me… you big meanie,"** K-Karin stated before they both screeched and howled at Akarijinn and the wind spirit blasted him with wind.

" **Ice Pillar!"**

With that, Y-Saki launched powerful ice at the Akajyu, causing it to grow into a tall pillar before the ice spirit crossed her arms.

" **Ice Mirror!"** Y-Saki declared with rage as she threw a series of mirrors around the pillar before disappearing into one of them, " **Iku wa yo!"**

She then zipped across from mirror to mirror, clawing the pillar multiple times as K-Karin stuck her arms out and wind blades came out of them.

" **Konkestusatsu (Atmospheric Rift)!"** K-Karin shouted, Y-Saki getting out of the way for K-Karin to slash at the pillar in figure 8 motions, going faster and faster with each stroke, " **SYAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

With that, the Akajyu exploded in defeat along with the ice pillar and mirror, the remnants of said ice falling down into the bamboo forest like snow as Y-Saki landed beside K-Karin.

" ***sigh* That was cathartic,"** Y-Saki admitted, panting as K-Karin let out a calming breath.

" **Look at the pretty snow,"** K-Karin smiled as she held her hand out to feel some snow flakes.

" **Yes… let's enjoy it."**

* * *

Back at the dorm, the girls were relaxing from the battle as Karin and Saki sat back and were now playing Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

"I got you on the ropes, Karin," Saki smirked, pounding Dante with Hulk.

"Don't underestimate me just yet. I've got more up my sleeves than you care to imagine," Karin smirked, switching things up with Trish.

"Yo momma!" Saki chuckled as she switches to Deadpool and slashed up Karin's character.

"Do you think that Kazeru and Yukikami bonding have anything to do with Karin and Saki growing a little closer?" Lisa inquired of Mako.

"Possibly," Mako shrugged as they smiled.

" **We've been through a lot over the past millennia, it's only natural for the hosts to be drawn to each other like how we are,"** Hyouno admitted, Karin managing to knock out both Hulk and Deadpool with a Hyper Combo.

"You were saying something about beating me?" Karin smirked, Saki gawking with a dropped jaw.

"That… what… I… I never knew you were that good!" Saki responded in shock, "I demand a rematch!"

"Okay, different characters this time."

As they kept playing, a familiar wrecking-ball themed being growled as he watched them from outside.

" **Tenchi no Tamashii… I will defeat you all… I swear it,"** Chainwreck growled, slamming his wrecking ball hand into a wall away from the building before storming off.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The Akajyu general, Chainwreck, appears yet again to cause havoc and get revenge on the Tamashii for his previous defeat. He overpowers them all despite their teamwork, which pushes Hyouno to her limits and causes her to unleash her last resort. What could it be, and how will this affect her host Mako?**

 **Class 10: Turn Up the Heat**

* * *

 **TB: And done. Whew, we're on a roll today.**

 **KKD: Yea… we sure are. *panting before collapsing to the ground***

 **TB: ...Tired from work?**

 **KKD: Work… and working out.**

 **TB: Oh, I know the feeling of fatigue after a workout, trust me. So, how do you think this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: Very good. Totally worth it.**

 **TB: You think it followed the JoJo episode pretty well?**

 **KKD: Yea, I think so.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta say it was the last bit of the battle where K-Karin and Y-Saki put the smackdown on that kaijin.**

 **TB: K-Karin putting closure on her struggle and getting some retribution on the Akajyu was awesome.**

 **KKD: Totally.**

 **TB: My favorite parts were the bonding between Kazeru and Yukikami and them working together to finish off the wannabe Genie.**

 **KKD: Yea, totally great to see that character development.**

 **TB: But next chapter is where crap starts to get real.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy…**

 **TB: But for now, we got a Rider chapter to dish out next. This is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	10. Class 10: Turn Up the Heat

***The bus stopped as the two authors got off in school uniforms***

 **KKD: Remind me why we gotta wear these again?**

 **TB: For the mood and setting.**

 **KKD: Right… *stretches collar* But dang, do I hate ties.**

 **TB: Just take it off then. *tears the tie off like it was a clip on***

 **KKD: Oh… thanks.**

 **TB: You're welcome. Now we got a really nice chapter of Sailor Spirits today.**

 **KKD: Right… anything else crazy today?**

 **TB: Just plot related stuff involving Hyouno and Mako.**

 **KKD: Okay. It's nice to get a small breather.**

 **TB: We'll see about that. But for now… *opens school bag* I've got the Disclaimers.**

 **KKD: Right. Set them up, dude.**

 ***TB then plants the Disclaimers on the camera***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mako was in the middle of reading a book, walking through the living room while adjusting her glasses, catching the attention of Saki.

"What're ya doin'?" Saki inquired.

"I'm studying today's subject for my literature class today. We're reading Shakespeare today," Mako informed, Torrie walking by and noticing her before giggling softly and making a shushing motion to Saki in a goofy way of saying 'Stay quiet', "*clears throat* If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended."

"If the actors in our show made you mad, it'll be okay if you look at it this way," Torrie smiled, Mako turning to her, only for her friend to whistle innocently, Mako turning back away.

"That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear."

"You fell asleep on your butt and dreamed the whole thing."

Saki snickered in response, Mako sighing as she turned around again.

"Don't mind me, keep going," Torrie assured.

"Okay… On this weak and idle fiend, no more yielding but a dream," Mako continued to recite.

"There's a hole in the plot you can drive a truck through."

"Torrie. Do you mind? I'm trying to memorize this for today's class."

"What? I'm just adding some entertainment to this boring story."

"Shakespeare isn't boring, I assure you. *clears throat* Gentles, do not reprehend."

"Honeys don't blame us, you could be watching Ellen," Torrie continued to 'translate', making even Lisa giggle in response as she was listening with Saki, Mako doing her best to ignore Torrie while she read.

"If you pardoned, we will mend," Mako recited.

"But we're sorry, and we promise that our next show will be full of funny skits."

"Torrie. Please…"

"Keep going, Mako-chan. Don't mind me."

"You say that, but you're going to keep going anyway."

"Come now, Mako-chan, let her continue," Lisa requested, Mako sighing as she adjusted her glasses to read better, looking back at Torrie, clearing her throat before continuing.

"And as I am an honest puck," Mako read.

"I'm not touching that one," Torrie muttered.

"...Good. If we have unearned luck now to escape the serpent's tongue."

"What she said."

"We will make amends airlong."

"We'll buy you foot long hotdogs."

"Torrie!" Mako snapped, Torrie, Saki, and Lisa giggling and laughing as Holly and Karin walked downstairs.

"What's going on?" Holly asked.

"Yes, what's so funny?" Karin added.

"Torrie-chan's 'translating' A Midsummer Night's Dream for Mako-chan," Lisa giggled in admittance.

"Admit it, even you don't understand what the poem's really saying, do you?" Saki asked teasingly.

"I do so understand what it's saying!" Mako responded, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"By all means, keep going. I'd love to hear the rest," Karin insisted, Mako looking back to her book.

"Else the puck a liar called, so good night unto you all."

"*blows kiss* Good night, everybody!" Torrie translated, the girls all giggling in response, earning Torrie a glare from Mako.

"Can I please finish?" Mako demanded.

"Oh please do~."

"*clears throat* Give me your hands if we be friends."

"Applaud if you like us."

The girls did just that, actually letting Mako smile for a moment.

"Okay, that one wasn't all that bad," Mako admitted, "Okay, last line. And Robin shall restore our amends."

"And the Boy Wonder will save us."

The girls all laughed out loud at the last pun, Mako blushing in embarrassment.

"Girls, please, I'm trying to study," Mako snapped.

"You can't be busy-body all the time. We're giving you some fun while you study," Torrie giggled as Mako groaned and rolled her eyes.

"There's a time for fun, and there's a time for study. There's a time to be goofy, and a time to be serious."

"And this is goofy time!"

"...I'm sorry, it's just that I'm still not used to having fun, especially with a group of friends. I've gotten better with socializing, but I also need to focus on my good grades."

"I'm sure that you'll pass, you don't even need to worry yourself that much. It's not that big a deal," Saki assured.

"...*sigh* You're right. I don't even know why I'm such a worrywart," Mako admitted as she sat down and put the book on the table, "Plus, those 'translations' were kinda funny."

"Knew it," Torrie smiled, all the girls laughing.

As they laughed, they didn't notice a large shadow pass by the window, a chain clanking sound being heard.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 10: Turn Up the Heat**

The girls later walked out after their classes have finished, Mako stretching her arms.

"I guess it really wasn't a big deal. I'm glad I managed to pass," Mako sighed with relief.

"You see, dear? There's no need to worry. Studying is good, but you need to learn to liven yourself up a little more," Lisa assured as the girls were walking around.

" **Mako, I'm sensing a really powerful Akajyu,"** Hyouno informed as the girls looked around.

" **It's coming closer,"** Donsai realized when the girls suddenly saw bolas flying straight towards them.

"WHOA!" the girls gawked as they rolled out of the way.

They managed to recover enough to look up and see a familiar figure to them.

" **Chainwreck,"** Hyouno realized as the kaijin stepped up, moving his fingers which caused a cracking sound.

" **You meddlesome humans and Tamashii have humiliated and embarrassed me for the last time,"** Chainwreck snarled, slamming his ball and chain down to the ground.

"Looks like he's serious about some revenge," Saki noted as the team managed to get up and pose.

"Tamashii Henge!" the six shouted as they spun in their elemental tornadoes before appearing in Tamashii heroine forms.

" **Communi!"** Chainwreck roared as the grunts emerged from the ground.

" **Ikuzo!"** H-Mako shouted as the two sides rushed at each other with the students watching.

The students cheered the six on as they all fought the grunts. H-Mako focused on her fire powers, heating up her fists with every punch. She then put her index fingers in a cross position before they glowed bright orange.

" **Juujika (Crossfire)!"** H-Mako shouted as she quickly launched a beam of flame at the group of Communi she was facing.

Over with M-Torrie and T-Lisa, they managed to kick around the Communi before they split up a bit. M-Torrie then unleashed a wave of water towards the grunts, T-Lisa firing some electricity in said wave to increase the damage output. Over with Y-Saki, she was skating around on her ice path as she tore some grass blades off the ground and blew an ice breath on them to form a sharp stick of ice.

" **Ice Saber!"** Y-Saki shouted as she slashed at the Communi she was skating past.

Not long after, D-Holly fired wooden spears out of her wrists, and while she winced in pain, the spears were enough to puncture through the Communi followed by wooden spikes popping out of their backs. K-Karin swept in on a breeze and began to blow air bullets at the grunts. The grunts exploded one by one until Chainwreck managed to jump in the air and punch K-Karin in the face, knocking her down to the ground hard.

" **Ite…"** K-Karin winced in pain as she got back up, only for Chainwreck to appear again and knee her in the gut.

However, T-Lisa suddenly appeared in front of him, holding what appeared to be a lightning knife of sorts.

" **Gamma Knife!"** she shouted before she jammed said lightning blade into Chainwreck's chest, trying to shock him from the inside as his body started to vibrate a bit, but he did a double ear chop to T-Lisa, seemingly knocking her out.

D-Holly then ran towards Chainwreck, boulders covering her fists before she threw her punches to the Akajyu general. This managed to chip out chunks of his skin, until he swung the ball and chain around at such speeds that seemed invisible to the naked eye. The wrecking ball managed to hit D-Holly in the head, sending her rolling over towards a tree, the students wincing in response.

H-Mako and Y-Saki then rushed over to try and fight Chainwreck, Y-Saki faring a bit better as her ice managed to crack Chainwreck's armor even more, but the kaijin roared before kicking Y-Saki out of the way. With that, he and H-Mako began to trade blows rapidly back and forth, the fire spirit trying to knee him in the gut, only for Chainwreck to straight up break one of her legs, making H-Mako scream in pain as she dropped to the ground.

' _Ite~, my leg! I-I didn't think he was this strong!'_ Mako winced in pain, H-Mako struggling to stand up.

" **I've grown more powerful to end all of you,"** Chainwreck stated before kicking H-Mako right in the face.

" **GAH~!"** she screamed as she was sent flying and crashing through a phone booth, the students screaming in shock as to what was happening.

' _Come on, Hyouno… get back up…'_ Mako grunted as H-Mako tried to get back up despite the broken leg.

" **I'm trying to fight back. *points her finger* ...Higan!"** H-Mako shouted, launching fire pellets at Chainwreck, who simply ate them up like BBs.

" **Nice try. If that's your strongest attempt, then I am thoroughly disappointed,"** Chainwreck scoffed before he grabbed H-Mako by the hair, lifting her up and giving her several punches to the gut.

H-Mako kept wincing and spitting out blood, the students watching in horror at this beatdown as their heroes couldn't stand up to an even more powerful Chainwreck.

' _H-He's too strong…! We have to retreat!'_ Mako shouted as H-Mako fell to the ground.

" **I… can't… I have to beat him…"** H-Mako grunted, struggling to get back up.

" **How stubborn are you that you won't accept death?"** Chainwreck demanded to know before kicking her in the gut again, making her demorph as she landed on the ground.

' _Mako/Mako-san/Mako-chan!'_ her friends screamed as the Tamashii were watching, H-Mako grunting as she was on the ground, Chainwreck set to end her.

M-Torrie and Y-Saki then blew their elemental breaths together to create a fog, Chainwreck grunting as it blurred up his vision. When the fog faded, there was no one there. The students applauded in relief that the heroes were able to get away, Chainwreck looking at all of them, making them all stop and be shocked in horror.

" **Let this be a warning to all of you humans! Never underestimate the powers of the Akajyu!"** Chainwreck warned as the other students finally listened in on what the Tamashii are up against, " **I'm putting all of you on notice! What you saw was only a taste what we have in store for your meddlesome heroes. If they keep trying to defend you… we will not hesitate to kill them."**

With that, Chainwreck finally started his way away from the campus, the students left staring in terror after the chilling warning.

* * *

After that, we focus in the nursing room with the staff helping the girls recover, especially Mako as casts were being wrapped around her right leg. Mako just winced as they cracked her leg back into place and wrapped the white bandages around.

"How long before my leg's better?" Mako asked the nurses.

"Judging from how severe the damage is, it'll be about 4-6 weeks before your leg gets better," one of the nurses answered.

"Seriou-?! Agh, ite, ite te te! *clutches leg*"

"How will she be able to fight!?" Lisa asked out of concern for their leader.

"I do not know," the second nurse sighed as she put the adhesive tape down onto the table.

"The rest of you have injuries as well, although yours aren't all major," the third nurse assured, "You'll be healed within half an hour."

"That's a relief… I think…" Holly responded as the others were sitting on separate nursing beds.

"I can't believe that freak has actually gotten stronger than us. This is getting crazy," Saki groaned as she held her back in pain.

"And I don't know how to defend myself when I have a broken leg," Mako confessed.

 _-Girls of Hoshi Shoujo. As soon as you're done in the nursing room, report to my office at once,-_ the girls heard Kosaku instruct as the girls all looked at each other.

"He doesn't sound happy at all," Torrie admitted as the girls continued to get healed.

* * *

The girls were then walking to Miyamoto's office, but Mako was having a tough time, even with her crutches provided by the nurses.

" **This is humiliating. That's my leg broken too, you know,"** Hyouno groaned as Mako rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm the one who's mostly injured here. You're just a uniform," Mako pointed out, as the girls got closer to the office door.

"The door's open," they heard Kosaku's voice inform as they entered the office, "Well, girls, thanks to your recent failure, that freak has put the entire school on notice."

"We tried to stop him, but he's somehow grown stronger than last time," Lisa pointed out to Kosaku.

"I'm not saying that your attempt was effortless, but it is garnering more attention than is needed. All of the students are terrified as to what will happen, and I've been receiving panic after panic from these poor kids."

"It makes sense when you think about it. We've never been defeated this badly before, so up until this point, the students have looked to us as heroes and protectors of this school," Karin noted.

"You are correct, Karin. Ever since you started being heroes, the students looked up to all six of you," Kosaku admitted.

" **But they do not know of our existence,"** Takanari responded.

"No, they are not aware, and I'd like to keep it that way. The only ones who know of the Tenchi no Tamashii are you girls, and me."

" **That doesn't matter. If that bastard ever comes back, I swear I'm gonna roast him,"** Hyouno growled in annoyance.

"Look at what that got you. A broken leg on the part of your host."

" **Keep talking like that, and I'll smoke your ass!"**

"Hyouno, please don't start now," Mako groaned.

" **Lemme at him, Mako. I'll make a grill mark on his butt,"** Hyouno insisted, wanting to let some frustration out.

"You really are the reckless one, aren't you?" Kosaku sighed, "When are you going to accept the reality that just because you are the leader of the group and the most powerful, doesn't mean you always have to charge headfirst into unwinnable situations. How many times have you and Mako rushed in and almost ended up injured or near death?"

"Um…" Mako started, not sure what to say.

" **It only happened one time when we were on our trip, so what? We're fine now!"** Hyouno snapped.

"All because you thought that if you dove into danger first, your comrades wouldn't have to suffer," Kosaku scolded.

"Are you done, Sensei? Cuz if so, we'd like to go back to our dorm and lick our wounds," Saki pointed out, getting a little annoyed at the bad mouthing.

"If you ladies insist, go ahead. But be warned, the next loss will not be as merciful."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip."

With that, the girls left to tend to their wounds at Hoshi Shoujo.

* * *

"I can't believe that self righteous prick-, ow," Saki muttered before gripping her ribs in response to the sharp pain.

"You really shouldn't talk bad about the dean," Lisa noted as she stretched her arms and muscles out.

"Talking smack about us like we're not doing a good job? I mean, yeah, we got our asses kicked royally when we tried our best, but we were still giving our all. It doesn't give him the right to chew us out!"

"Relax, Saki. His frustrations are justified. The Akajyu have never made a warning clear against our school until now," Mako pointed out as she was helped to a seat and put her casted leg up on the table, "If the Akajyu are getting stronger, then so can us and our Tamashii."

"But how?" Karin replied.

" **I think there is a way…"** Hyouno figured, making everyone look at her.

" **You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking,"** Mizuka responded with a gulp.

" **I am thinking it. What if we unlock our Elemental Seals?"**

" **Are you out of your mind more than normally, Koneko-chan!?"** Yukikami gawked, " **We're lucky we have the uniforms to channel our powers to the girls, but no one could survive us unlocking our Seals!"**

"What? What are you talking about? What are these Seals?" Mako asked, confused as the other girls were listening.

" **When we earn a host, we usually hold back our full potential in order to keep them alive. But with our Seals released, we can unleash our full potential and increase our strength and abilities,"** Hyouno explained to the girls.

" **But it will weaken the host's spirit as a result. This is the most common cause of our prior hosts dying off… even those who survive the initial merge and continued normal use, once we unlock the Seals, there's no going back,"** Takanari informed.

"Is this true?" Holly checked out of concern.

" **Yea… it is…"** Kazeru sighed in response.

"Then we should avoid using them," Karin suggested.

" **And then what, get our asses killed next!? We've bonded with our hosts for a few weeks now! I think you six are more than capable of handling our unlocked Seal forms!"** Hyouno responded, " **Our previous hosts had us prematurely use them in less than a week when needed, and look where that got them?"**

" **But we never successfully tested them,"** Takanari pointed out.

" **Who's to say we can't test it against that bastard? This could be our one shot at victory and growing stronger with our hosts!"**

"Have you ever considered Mako's thoughts on this first?" Karin pointed out.

"...I don't wanna risk my life, including theirs, if that means you lose your hosts at the expense of the power increase," Mako pointed out to the Tamashii as they all agreed.

" **How much longer are you all going to be in denial?! We need to master releasing the Seals if we are to be victorious against the stronger Akajyu!"** Hyouno snapped in insistence as the others just stared at her.

"I got my leg broken unexpectedly, but we wouldn't be sustaining any more injuries if you just did what I said and retreated!"

" **I already told you and them, I'm not letting any more lives be taken because I wasn't strong enough, Mako! I need you to help me out with this! I need you to become stronger with me!"**

Mako simply sighed and said nothing before getting up and grabbing her crutches to head over to the stairs.

" **Mako, I know you're scared of the risks! But we need this. We need to beat that guy so he won't terrify these students ever again!"**

"What we need is to stay alive! We can't risk getting ourselves killed without actually fighting! Besides, I'm already injured as it is! I don't want to make my condition worse!" Mako snapped back in response, being helped up the stairs by Lisa before stopping to turn around, "Earlier you told me I was selfish because I was afraid of dying against the Akajyu. ...Who's selfish now?"

Hyouno said nothing because she was stunned at what she said, the others helping Mako to her room.

" **Girls. Girls, come on. I can't be the only one who thinks this,"** Hyouno responded, trying to get someone on her side.

" **You can't ask something like that without expecting our hosts to bite the dust,"** Yukikami pointed out, floating away with the others.

" **My apologies my sister, but I cannot follow this request,"** Donsai apologized, following her fellow Tamashii.

" **Girls. Come on, girls. Girls,"** Hyouno nearly begged, but everyone already left her alone as she sighed, " **Please? Anyone? *sighs* Left alone."**

* * *

At that moment, Mako was being laid down in her bed by the others.

"I'm okay, girls. Really, I'm fine for now," Mako assured as they lifted her cast covered leg onto the bed.

"It's good that you're feeling better, but what will you do when Chainwreck comes back?" Karin wondered.

"I wouldn't worry about that for now. What concerns me is that whole Seal releasing thing."

"Oh that. Right," Saki noted as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Thing is, that sounds really risky, even for the Tamashii. What is exhausting to them is lethal to us," Mako added, "Are we sure that it can be done without us dying?"

" **It's true with what we said,"** they heard one of the Tamashii inform before Yukikami floated towards the bed, " **We've had hosts die on us because of the unlocking of the Seals. Because of the overwhelming measure of our powers, the host's body cannot take it and their souls are essentially destroyed from the overwhelming energy."**

"Yikes… guess we need strong souls in order to survive the process," Torrie figured.

" **Even if you could, the ones with the strongest souls only managed to last about a minute, and they grow gradually weaker and weaker until the soul just… disappears,"** Takanari pointed out, " **The stronger the soul, the longer the duration of the Seal Release."**

"...Yea… we really need to prepare for the next time that creep comes ba-," Saki started before their moment was interrupted by the screams coming from outside, the Tamashii looking out the window to see Chainwreck starting to tear up the schoolyard, "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

"You girls go on ahead, I'll heal my leg," Mako insisted as she rubbed her injured leg.

"But we can't fight without you. It's not complete without you. We'll get slaughtered," Holly nearly panicked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm counting on all of you. You're all my friends after all… ne?"

The girls looked at Mako with worry before they all smiled.

"If you believe in us that much, then we'll believe that you'll get better soon, Mako-chan!" Torrie nodded and had the others follow her out.

Mako smiled at their confidence as they left, but it quickly turned into a look of concern as she looked out the window.

* * *

The girls rushed outside and stared down at Chainwreck.

" **So you come out to face your death. ...But where's the leader?"** he noticed as the girls stood their ground.

"She's still recovering from the merciless beatdown you've given to her," Lisa pointed out.

"We will not forgive you," Karin stated as the five girls began to pose.

"Tamashii Henge!" the five shouted as they quickly transformed into their heroine forms.

" **It does not matter how many of you face me, the result will always be the same,"** Chainwreck assured as he swung his ball and chain.

" **SCATTER!"** M-Torrie shouted, the five ducking out of the way of the incoming wrecking ball.

" **We need to try combined efforts! Mizuka-san!"** Takanari responded as Mizuka nodded and the two clapped their hands together.

Grabbing each other's hands managed to make a spiral of water and electricity, creating a shocking current that hit Chainwreck dead center. He did grunt in pain, but he still remained standing like nothing happened.

" **At least it did some damage to him,"** Mizuka shrugged.

" **My turn,"** Yukikami responded, hovering over, " **Mizuka-chan, Kazeru-chan, fog!"**

Mizuka sprayed out water, which got caught in some wind of Kazeru, followed by Yukikami blowing out an icy mist towards the two. The collision created a fog surrounding Chainwreck, who snarled as he looked around.

" **You can't keep hiding from me!"** he snapped.

" **That's not what we're doing,"** he heard a voice call out, making him look around before D-Holly jumped out from under the ground, grabbing his ankles and holding him in place.

K-Karin then blew massive balls of wind that collided with Chainwreck's body and made him skid back with every hit until Yukikami jumped up and crossed her arms.

" **Ice Star!"** she shouted as she let it rain a hail storm of ice pitchforks down onto Chainwreck, who managed to get knocked down by all the attacks as the fog dissipated.

The students started cheering for the five heroes.

" **Yay! We actually managed to knock him down!"** K-Karin cheered as the crowds were rooting for them all the way.

' _We shouldn't celebrate yet. He may be down, but he's not out,'_ Lisa noted as they all looked to see Chainwreck indeed getting back up, ' _I had a feeling that would happen.'_

" **Let's all rush in at once! 3,2,1,GO!"** Mizuka shouted and counted down really fast before the five ran towards Chainwreck and attempted to dogpile him.

* * *

Back inside Hoshi Shoujo, Mako was still watching the battle, sighing as she looked at her broken leg again.

" **How's it doin?"** she heard Hyouno ask before turning to see her by the doorway to her room.

Mako stayed silent for a moment as Hyouno flew over before sitting next to her on the bed.

"It's feeling a little fine now," Mako assured as she rubbed the cast a bit, "This wasn't your fault. You don't need to worry."

" **But I'm still just as careless as always, aren't I?"** Hyouno asked before sighing, " **Some friend I am, huh? I'm a hypocrite, and I hurt you."**

"Hypocrite…? How?"

" **Don't act dumb. You know what I'm talking about."**

"...Oh," Mako muttered in realization, "...You do know that if you go through with this, you'll be left without a host, right?"

" **Yeah… I know… it's just… I want to win really badly against that bastard. You've seen how freakishly strong he is,"** Hyouno pointed out.

"I know how powerful he is, but there has to be another way that doesn't involve us losing our energy."

" **...I'm sorry, but there isn't."**

"...I guess I have to strengthen my soul in order to endure the amount of power you unleash."

" **It won't be easy, and we don't have much time for that. ...I know of a way to help you stand on both legs again."**

"What's that?"

" **You're going to have to let me possess you first,"** Hyouno informed as the Tamashii quickly possessed Mako, " **Now, I'm just going to sit up and-, ow."**

H-Mako struggled to do that, sitting on the edge of the bed while gripping her broken leg, wincing in pain before gripping it with both hands.

' _What are you doing?'_ Mako asked nervously.

" **This might hurt the both of us, but trust me,"** H-Mako insisted as she gripped the leg tightly and twisted it a few times, making Mako scream in H-Mako's head, " **Agh! I-I'm feeling the pain too! Here goes…"**

With one more pop, her leg cracked suddenly, making them both scream in pain.

* * *

The five heroines continued to try and pound Chainwreck, but he blocked every one of their moves before knocking them all away with his wrecking ball and chain.

" **That's enough! I warned you all. Now after I kill you five, your leader is next, and then I will turn this school into a wasteland for Yamikari-sama!"** Chainwreck shouted as he ran over and gave a knee to K-Karin's face, knocking her into a nearby tree.

He then followed up by punching Y-Saki's head down the the ground, kicking D-Holly hard in the back, and bashing T-Lisa in the ribs. M-Torrie tried to unleash a powerful water whip from behind, but Chainwreck grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down onto the ground.

" **I'm amused that you've managed to actually put up a fight longer than last time,"** Chainwreck smirked before he stomped on M-Torrie's stomach and chest and proceeded to keep stomping and kicking, " **But soon your efforts will be for naught!"**

M-Torrie grunted in pain as the other four struggled to get back up while Chainwreck smirked, enjoying the torture he was laying on one of the Tamashii.

"Ya… Yamette…" K-Karin grunted as she tried to stand back up, but she was hurting too bad.

" **There's no way you can hope to beat an Akajyu general like me! I am all-powerful creation of Yamikari-sama!"** Chainwreck taunted and gloated when he lifted M-Torrie up by the neck.

" **KORA!"** he heard someone shout before turning around to see H-Mako, already in her heroine form, delivering a fiery dropkick to Chainwreck's face, getting a huge roar of applause from the students watching.

" **H… Hyouno…"** M-Torrie gawked in pain.

' _Mako… -chan…'_ Torrie grunted as H-Mako helped her up.

' _Daijoubu yo, Torrie. I'm here for everyone now,'_ Mako assured.

' _H-How is Mako-chan and Hyouno still moving with a broken leg!?'_ Lisa gawked, confused by the sudden recovery.

" **Don't worry. We can both stand now,"** H-Mako told to the group, hopping on the leg that used to be broken to demonstrate that it was back in perfect condition, " **It hurt like Hell, but at least we're still standing."**

' _Thank you, Hyouno. I… I'm sorry for what I said…'_

" **What's passed has passed? Now is now. And now I'd like to settle things with Chainwreck,"** Hyouno smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

" **Glad to see that you're still standing, Honoo no Tamashii,"** Chainwreck smirked, preparing his ball and chain, " **Now it'll be all the more fun to kill you where you stand."**

" **I have been dying to settle this score with you so badly, kono boge!"**

" **Then what are you waiting for? ...Koi."**

With that, H-Mako and Chainwreck rushed towards each other, their fists and kicks colliding with each other, sparks of fire and rock flying off their collisions before they increased the speeds of their blows, the students all cheering at the fight they were witnessing. H-Mako quickly managed to hit Chainwreck in the chest, knocking back across the ground.

" **Gouka Mekkyaku!"** H-Mako shouted before inhaling and breathing a massive wave of fire as Chainwreck stood his ground and withstood the flames.

H-Mako then took a leap through the fire as it was still going, and reeled her leg back for a powerful fire infused kick.

" **Too predictable!"** Chainwreck scoffed before lifting his leg up, kicking H-Mako in response, sending her tumbling back down on the ground.

" **Ouch… you're making me mad…"** H-Mako growled as she rushed back towards Chainwreck, who swung his ball and chain at her.

As she rushed over, she suddenly got down on her knees, sliding on them while bending back to avoid the ball while getting behind Chainwreck and giving a fire powered back fist to his face. This sent him flying again, but this time, half his face seemed to have melted somewhat from the blow. He ended up crashing against the wall of one of the school buildings. H-Mako smirked before she ran and jumped really high over the students towards Chainwreck and crashed into him, making a crater on the side of the building. She then grabbed him by the neck and ran up the side of the building with Chainwreck, managing to make it right up to the roof before H-Mako was high in the air and threw the Akajyu general straight down, crashing back into the school center.

The students were all cheering wildly at this display while H-Mako landed back into the center. She fed off all the applause before helping her fellow Tamashii up.

" **Sugoi yo, Hyouno!"** Mizuka smiled.

" **It was unbelievable. Exactly like your power,"** D-Holly replied with a smile.

" **Not bad, Koneko-chan,"** Y-Saki admitted as H-Mako turned to see the crater where Chainwreck crashed.

After a bit, Chainwreck crawled out the crater, struggling to stand as he was more battered than before, the Tamashii looking at his state.

" **Look at you. You absolutely decimated us last time we fought! Now look at you. You're pathetic! On your knees, half your face melted off, armor cracked, in front of all these students!"** H-Mako scoffed, arms crossed as the students cheered for her.

" **K… Kisamara…"** Chainwreck grunted as he struggled to his feet, " **You think you've won… but I'm only beginning to show you my power…"**

Chainwreck then stood straight, legs split, pebbles levitating around his ankles before half of his face began to reform from stones nearby.

" **Gouriki… Shinka! (Monstrous… Evolution!)"**

With a sudden burst of energy, more stones were drawn to him, creating a stronger armor as well as a jackhammer, bulldozer blade, and a crane shovel arm flew over and attached to his limbs, merging with him. He breathed heavily as a jackhammer point popped out of his right wrist and then went back in for a demonstration of sorts, the bulldozer blade became part of his chest, and the crane shovel merged with his left arm.

' _...Hyouno, what happened to him…?'_ Mako gawked in shock and confusion.

" **Only the top Akajyu generals are able to pull this off… Gouriki Shinka,"** H-Mako realized.

" **It increases their speed, strength, and makes them all the more fearsome and powerful,"** T-Lisa gulped.

' _...I think we might be screwed now,'_ Saki admitted, on the verge of shaking.

Chainwreck, in his new powered up form, ran rather fastly at the six Tamashii, to their surprise before they all got slammed to the ground again. The jackhammer point popped out again before he thrusted it onto Y-Saki, slamming her down into the ground. The tip of it moved rapidly, jabbing Y-Saki multiple times, hurting her with each one. K-Karin jumped up and tried to punch at Chainwreck, but she ended up hitting the bulldozer part on his chest.

" **...Ouch…"** K-Karin winced as she gripped her fist in pain, wanting to shake it only for Chainwreck to grab her with the crane shovel arm that popped out of his left wrist.

He then spun around, the crane hand swinging around above him like a lasso before he swung it at T-Lisa, hitting her and knocking both her and K-Karin down to the ground. Y-Saki and D-Holly then jumped in to attack, but they were swatted away by the crane arm before it was pulled back into Chainwreck's left arm.

" **Teme, your freaky form doesn't scare me. I'll take you on even if it breaks my body,"** H-Mako scoffed as she rushed in to try and strike him down, but he didn't even flinch from her punches.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Gouriki Shinka bestowed upon me is too powerful even for you, Honoo no Tamashii!"** Chainwreck cackled as he pulled out his now spiked ball and chain, and swung it around to hit H-Mako right in the face, sending her into a nearby wall.

The hit left some blood dripping from her head, wincing in pain as she got out of the wall. H-Mako rushed back towards Chainwreck, but the powered up Akajyu used his bulldozer chest to block her blows and his crane arm to keep her at a distance. H-Mako narrowly avoided almost all of the crane arm swings before it grabbed her.

" **Get over here… manuke ga (you fool)!"** Chainwreck shouted, pulling H-Mako in before giving her another hard punch with his bare fist, sending her straight back down to the ground, making a massive crater in the center of the campus.

The students all watched in shock as the other five struggled to stand and contend with this newly powered up Chainwreck.

" **This can't be happening…"** D-Holly gawked.

' _All of that dark energy… he's just too strong…'_ Karin grunted in pain as H-Mako looked unconscious in the center of the crater, Chainwreck turning towards the other five with a glare.

" **You're all next!"** Chainwreck shouted as he walked closer towards them

" **Not again,"** K-Karin whimpered.

" **We need to make retreat, post haste!"** T-Lisa panicked urgently.

' _But we can't leave Mako-chan!'_ Torrie shouted.

Just as Chainwreck started running towards our heroines, H-Mako's hand grabbed the edge of the crater, glowing a bright orange, which somehow got Chainwreck's attention. He stopped, turning to see half of H-Mako's face rising up as new flame shaped tattoos emblazoned themselves all over the left and right sides of her face, almost like a tribal island design. She was growling in exhaustion while she slowly stood, her eyes starting to glow a burning red with her pupils thin like a cat's, shocking the others as she glowed the bright orange and stood slightly hunched over.

' _M… Mako-chan…?'_ Torrie muttered in concern

" **I can't believe it! H-Hyouno-san actually did it!"** T-Lisa gawked.

" **Hyouno-dono…"** D-Holly gasped.

" **She… She released the Fire Seal!"** Y-Saki realized out loud as H-Mako glared at Chainwreck, glaring so intensely that it could send chills up the spine of anyone looking into her dilated red eyes.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Hyouno had opened the forbidden Fire Seal to gain an edge over the powered up Akajyu general, Chainwreck. However, it would seem that Mako had entered a state of unconsciousness! Can our five heroines hold off the monstrous general until Mako and Hyouno recover!?**

 **Class 11: All Fired Up!**

* * *

 **TB: WHAAAT!? A DAMN CLIFFHANGER?!**

 **KKD: The best tales seem to get them at these points.**

 **TB: And just when we get the debut of the Elemental Seal Released Form from the leader, Hyouno.**

 **KKD: Things are just heating up… no pun intended.**

 **TB: Right. Anyway, s*CAW!*'s getting real.**

 **KKD: But still, this chapter was pretty intense as it was. Any favorite scenes?**

 **TB: The fight scenes between the Tamashii and Chainwreck. I don't think I've had as much fun writing awesome action sequences. And readers, try to picture the scenes visually in your head. That's how I like to write these stories.**

 **KKD: That was kinda my style, too, and you'll see it a lot. If you saw some of my earlier works, it was obvious through my use of script format, which I know now is a no-no amongst writers who post their writings.**

 **TB: Of course. So, your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta say the fights as well. Especially the parts where Chainwreck and H-Mako went through their own transformations.**

 **TB: Don't worry, we'll get a full transformation of the Fire Seal Release next chapter. Oh and one more thing. In the previous chapter, I described Chainwreck having a wrecking ball for a hand. But I went back and read his original description and realized that that was a mistake.**

 **KKD: Whoops.**

 **TB: Sorry to all the readers on my behalf. So, let's move onto another chapter that I've been looking forward to doing. This is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver...**

 **TB: And we'll see you on our ship.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	11. Class 11: All Fired Up!

***KKD and TB slide into a school hallway, KKD dressed up like DiU's lead with the pompadour and gakuen while TB had the gakuen with "Billion" on the arms, kanji on the right and English on the left***

 **TB: Huh… we're in JoJo costumes, yet this isn't a JoJo story.**

 **KKD: There's gotta be some connection. I mean, high school setting, fighting with supernatural powers, and the crazy bizarre stuff that surround the lives of the characters.**

 **TB: I think we just solved our problem.**

 **KKD: Well, that and you were in a serious JoJo mood.**

 **TB: C'mon, so were you.**

 **KKD: Well… I've been more into Fire Emblem lately, but you got a fair point there.**

 **TB: Enough about one of the greatest anime in history, we got a similar hero story to present. And after the cliffhanger last time, I'm more than a little hyped for this.**

 **KKD: Yea, right, of course. I forgot about that one.**

 **TB: The recap will explain everything.**

 **KKD: Right. Let's get this going. *shuffles through papers in his bag***

 **TB: *looks through his bag as well* I got it! *throws Disclaimer page like a frisbee at the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Last time on Sailor Spirits…_

 _The Tamashii were having some difficulty with an angry Akajyu general in Chainwreck. He actually managed to get stronger enough to overpower all the Tamashii and hosts, even the leader, Hyouno. They were able to retreat and mend to their wounds, but the entire school was now terrified and put on notice. The Tamashii soon got themselves together and managed to overpower Chainwreck, but he has another trick up his sleeve. He has unlocked his monstrous transformation called Gouriki Shinka, managing to turn the tides to his favor. Just when it looked like the Tamashii would fall, Hyouno managed to do the unthinkable… unlock the forbidden Fire Seal…_

* * *

We see H-Mako panting and growling as she stood a few yards away from Chainwreck, the Tamashii all witnessing what was happening with their leader and friend.

" **She… She released the Fire Seal!"** Y-Saki gasped.

' _But… that means Mako-chan might die!'_ Torrie panicked as H-Mako glared at Chainwreck with her cat eyes.

" **Teme wo… bukkorosu te aru wa… (I am going… to kill you…)"** H-Mako growled in pure rage as she was hunched over.

" **Hmhmhm, kill me? You can barely hold yourself and your host together,"** Chainwreck snarled as he swung his crane arm towards H-Mako, who just grabbed it before it could hit her head.

With a snarl, H-Mako increased her heat to the point the fiery red aura started to turn blue. It melted the crane arm before she charged straight towards Chainwreck, actually running on both her hands and feet like a leopard. She roared loudly before leaping up and reeling her fist back.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 11: All Fired Up!**

H-Mako scratched at Chainwreck quickly with her hands in claw formation, but Chainwreck blocked most of them only to get scratched in the face and kicked in the body.

" **I got you on the ropes now! You can't win now!"** H-Mako shouted.

' _Hyouno… hurry… I can't take anymore… getting… weak…'_ Mako grunted.

" **But I can beat him this time!"**

' _...Is it worth… risking my life though…?'_

H-Mako was lost in thought, not sure what to do when Chainwreck saw the opportunity.

" **You're wide open again!"** he shouted, throwing a surprise punch to H-Mako's face.

" **Hyouno/Hyouno-san/Hyouno-dono/Koneko-chan!"** the Tamashii gasped as H-Mako was launched into the air before Chainwreck jumped up to follow her.

The general then punched her a couple times to deal more damage before she landed in the ground, hard again, the students all gasping in horror at the sight.

' _Mako/Mako-san/Mako-chan!'_ the girls screamed in horror as Chainwreck stood over her body.

" **I thought this new Seal Release would provide a decent challenge…"** Chainwreck grunted before he turned away towards the other Tamashii.

" **No… no… I will not let you hurt them…"** H-Mako growled as she tried to get up.

' _Hyouno… don't be reckless again…'_ Mako responded weakly.

" **But I have to protect them… I have to protect us!"**

She roared out before she ran so fast that she turned into a line of blue fire over to her fellow Tamashii. She screamed as a dome of blue fire surrounded her and her fellow Tamashii before Chainwreck rushed at them to try and attack. However, the dome continued to grow, the heat being too much for the Akajyu, and then the dome vanished along with the Tamashii. Chainwreck looked confused at this before looking around as he walked away from the campus.

* * *

Over at Hoshi Shoujo, the dome appeared out of nowhere in front of it before it dissipated, the girls looking very surprised.

" **...It's like what happened at Utau Tani… she got us away safely,"** T-Lisa panted as H-Mako turned around before demorphing out of her heroine form.

Smoke rose from Mako's body as she panted before falling to the ground.

"Mako-chan!" Torrie panicked as she rushed over and checked her vitals, but touching her almost burnt her fingers, "Ouch! She feels really hot!"

"W-We gotta get her back in the house!" Saki responded as they tried to lift Mako up together.

They brought her back into the house and laid her down on the couch, but it was clear things were smoking a tad from her just laying there.

"Just how hot is she?" Lisa gawked.

"It felt like her body temperature who was reaching the surface of the sun," Karin pointed out as the Tamashii looked at the condition.

" **I'm sensing Hyouno-dono's life force. She's unconscious as well,"** Donsai noticed.

"...Is she dead?" Torrie gasped.

"It's really hard to tell when just checking can burn your fingers," Karin admitted.

" **If I sense their life force, I can assure you they are fine. They seem to be in a state of unconsciousness, almost similar to our millennia long sleep,"** Takanari noted as the temperature of Mako seemed to die down with the smoke dissipating, " **Mako-san must have a really strong soul if she was to withstand all that power from Hyouno-san."**

"Amazing… but, how long will Mako-chan be out cold?" Torrie asked.

" **We don't know. Maybe for a few hours, maybe even a day. But for right now, they need to recover."**

"I hope Mako will be okay," Holly sighed as the other girls decided to return to their rooms to turn in for the night.

Before they all walked up, Torrie looked back at Mako's unconscious state and looked very upset.

"Please be okay, Mako-chan… you're my best friend," she nearly whimpered, hoping that Mako would be alright.

* * *

Later, Mako was seen in a white void, back in her regular clothes. She groaned a bit before sitting back up before gripping her head.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Mako wondered before looking to her feet and seeing she was barefoot, "Where are my socks…? I always wear them inside."

Once she fully opened her eyes, she looked around in the white void, almost blinded before she saw a humanoid red skinned leopard wearing tribal clothing that had designs of fire in it, confirming it to be Hyouno's real form..

" **I was wondering when you would wake…"** Hyouno noted, " **Well… sorta."**

"...Hyouno… were you being reckless out there again…?" Mako asked as she looked around.

" **Hey, I got us out of there. I retreated with everyone alive, including you. You should be thanking me."**

"That was still too risky to attempt."

" **I still got you out of there before you died. Now follow me…"**

Mako sighed in response before following Hyouno to where she was going. A bit later, it looked like Hyouno was stepping into water, ripples being shown in the white void.

"Okay, what is happening?" Mako wondered, not sure what was happening as Hyouno walked deeper into the 'water'.

" **We need to heal our bodies and souls from the Seal Release. Since this is your mind, I've made a little healing ritual, similar to what you humans call a hot spring,"** Hyouno explained, confusing Mako at first before she decided to check if it was true.

She slowly dipped her feet into the spot that was water and started to feel a bit weird before she too started to go deeper with every step. She began to feel the water go up to her chest before they were both under the water. Underneath, the white void had turned blue and had a shimmer as if they were underwater, but they could still breathe like normal.

"So am I to assume this is meant to be invigorating our souls?" Mako asked.

" **That's what I said,"** Hyouno pointed out.

"Where are we even going?"

Hyouno ignored her before the two caught sight of a set of ruins that looked like the ruins of Roman palaces.

"...What is this…?"

" **...My old home…"** Hyouno answered before they 'swam' down and landed where the ruins were.

"Oh, I saw a little bit of it last time I was unconscious," Mako noted as they looked around, "Only… there were more of your kind here and… it was much more… lively."

" **...It's not something I bring up a lot…"**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside her head in the next day, Mako groaned a bit in her sleep as she tossed and turned, the others around her looking concerned.

"At least she's still conscious enough to move in her sleep," Lisa sighed with some relief.

"She looks like she's dreaming," Torrie admitted.

" **She must be communicating with Hyouno-dono's actual form,"** Donsai figured as the girls looked at the Earth spirit.

"Does that actually happen?" Saki questioned.

" **Sometimes, when a host is unconscious, they can see our real physical forms in their own state of mind,"** Yukikami clarified as the others nodded in response.

"So, are we all gonna go to class without her?" Karin wondered, not sure what to do.

"We should let the poor dears recover on their own. They need the rest after what they've been through," Lisa suggested and noted as Mako groaned some more in her sleep.

Just as the girls were about to leave, the uniforms' eyes widened in shock.

" **Oh dear…"** Takanari gulped.

"What is it?" Holly asked out of concern.

" **Chainwreck's back for more,"** Yukikami answered quickly.

"So early in the morning!?" Lisa asked in shock.

" **Generals like him do not hold back,"** Donsai pointed out.

"But what about Mako and Hyouno?" Holly wondered as she looked to Mako.

"We can hold on and survive until she gets there… we need to believe in her…" Torrie assured and encouraged.

"If Torrie-chan says it, then I'm willing to follow through with it," Saki smiled as she joined Torrie and the other girls nodded.

They ran outside the house, finding students all running in fear and Chainwreck, standing in his normal form. However, there were some evident scars on his face from some of the burns left by H-Mako.

" **I see five of you have arrived… but where's the leader?"** Chainwreck asked, growling a bit as the girls stood ready for the fight.

"...That is none of your concern…" Lisa replied back.

"We will fight you… and we will hold our own until Mako and Hyouno are fully recovered," Karin declared as the girls posed.

"Tamashii Henge!" the five shouted as their partners possessed them before spinning in their elemental tornadoes.

They transformed into their heroine forms before posing and charging straight towards Chainwreck. Chainwreck swung his ball and chain around again to get some distance, but the five Tamashii all rolled out of the way just in time. They then darted in at him, Y-Saki starting by forming ice pitchforks around her.

" **Partisan!"** she declared, quickly thrusting her hands forward to send the pitchforks flying.

Chainwreck pulled his chain back before swinging the wrecking ball to break the ice, shattering all of the pitchforks before the ball actually hit Y-Saki in the side of the face. Y-Saki managed to get up as T-Lisa zipped towards Chainwreck like a bolt of lightning, hitting him with several lightning charged punches and kicks with every zip past the general. But he soon grabbed her before giving her a really hard headbutt, knocking her through the ground. K-Karin and D-Holly then ran towards Chainwreck and both tried to take him down with a combined effort. D-Holly raised some stones from the ground while K-Karin used the wind to send all of them flying at the general in a tornado formation. The blows from the stones did enough damage to Chainwreck, due to his current condition, but he was able to spin his ball enough to counter and send the stones flying right back at the two Tamashii, causing them to roll out of the way.

* * *

"So why are you showing me this?" Mako asked in confusion about the ruins.

" **I've told you time and time that I put my life at risk and do reckless and stupid things… but I never really told you why…"** Hyouno answered, sounding very solemn all of a sudden.

At that moment, the ruins projected an image of a younger Hyouno fighting against Communi grunts. With her were three other figures, an older male who had darker red fur and wearing the same tribal outfit Hyouno was, an older female who looked similar to Hyouno with a more feminine looking toga, and a younger female with pink fur and wearing a short sleeve white dress.

' _ **Thanks, Ofukuro, Oyashi, Nee-chan,'**_ the young Hyouno smiled as they all were back to back.

"Th… That's your family…?" Mako gawked, Hyouno nodding in response as they kept watching.

The young Hyouno helped her family fight off more Communi and Akajyu coming their way. Then, approaching them was what appeared to be a being dressed in a black revolutionary jacket and beige pants, also having burning red eyes, claw like hands, and a menacing black and red aura surrounding him. Then, Hyouno actually turned her back on what they were watching.

"What's going on? Why'd you turn away?" Mako asked, Hyouno not answering while she still continued to watch.

' _ **Don't worry, guys. I got this,'**_ the young Hyouno assured as she rushed towards this new Akajyu, ' _ **Hiken!'**_

However, the being grabbed the young Hyouno by the neck before it started to punch her in the gut and slam her into the ground.

' _ **Onee-chan!'**_ Hyouno's sister gasped in shock as she ran in to help her.

But the Akajyu pushed her away before he kept wailing on Hyouno, the present Hyouno still with her back turned and her head lowered to the point where they look like they were in shadow. The figure then grabbed the young Hyouno by the neck and glared at her.

' _ **You will watch this…'**_ the Akajyu growled as a large brute covered in a chrome armor came in.

The bruiser actually pinned the young Hyouno to the ground, grabbing her head to make her look up as the Akajyu looked over to Hyouno's family.

' _ **You do not harm our daughter, do you understand me?'**_ Hyouno's father snapped.

' _ **You won't be able to do anything… because you'll all be erased…'**_ the figure smirked as he held his right hand up, a black and red energy covering his hand like a thick mist, ' _ **Black Hole!'**_

The Akajyu then slammed his hand down on the ground, sending the darkness out from the ground before it spread out and formed a dark pool under Hyouno's family, the past Hyouno gasping and panicking as her family began to sink.

' _ **N-Nee-chan! Ofukuro! Y-You bastard, I can't believe you would do that!'**_ the young Hyouno roared before she noticed her father trying his best to claw his way out of the vortex, ' _ **C'mon, Oyashi! Get out of there!'**_

' _ **Hyouno… whatever happens… never stop fighting for what you believe is right… and never give up!'**_ Hyouno's father called out to his daughter before his grip slipped and he was sucked in the vortex.

' _ **OYASHI~!'**_

With that, the darkness vanished, Mako gasping with her hands over her mouth in shock. She looked over to Hyouno as the scene disappears and sees her sitting. Hyouno tried to hold back, but Mako saw some tears fall to the ground.

"Hyouno… I-I'm so sorry that happened to you…" Mako apologized as she sat next to Hyouno.

" **...You don't know what that's like… that one moment where you feel powerless… and you can't do anything…"** Hyouno whimpered, failing to hold her tears.

"Well… to be honest, it's how I felt after you came into my life. But you convinced me otherwise and gave me courage."

" **You don't understand, Mako. I act tough. But most of the time… I'm scared. I'm scared of losing my fellow Tamashii like I lost my family… they're the only ones I have left, and you girls are our only chance at victory! If I don't give my all, if I don't go in at full power, then I'll lose everyone!"** Hyouno shouted, just letting all her emotions and frustration out.

"...How come you never told me that before?"

" **Because… we weren't friends before…"**

"But we are now… and now I understand why you're so reckless and pushy," Mako smiled before placing her hand on Hyouno's shoulder, "But like I said before… you're not alone in this fight. You've got them, you got us! ...You got me on your side."

" **Mako…"** Hyouno sniffled, looking to her host.

"And… I'll be willing to bear any burden as you grow stronger, no matter how severe it may be."

Hyouno smiled in response before she suddenly hugged Mako, surprising her a bit before she smiled and returned the hug.

" **...I-I'm not normally such an emotional crybaby,"** Hyouno whimpered a bit, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's kinda too late to put on a tough act now," Mako giggled, Hyouno wiping her tears.

" **I-I'm not crying, baka!"**

"Now you sound like Kazeru."

Mako giggled a bit as she comforted Hyouno, who sniffled and whimpered a bit.

* * *

After a bit, Mako groaned as she slowly woke up, Hyouno slowly opening her collar eyes as well.

"Huh. We're back in the dorm. *checks her feet* Good, my socks are back," Mako smiled with relief as the girl looked around and stretched, "Feeling better, Hyouno."

" **Very,"** Hyouno answered as Mako stood up, " ***gasp* Mako, Akajyu! Chainwreck's back!"**

"What!? *gasp* Oh my God, the girls!"

Mako quickly ran towards the window and looked outside, seeing the girls struggling to stand, panting, and Chainwreck holding up M-Torrie by the throat before slamming her back down on the ground.

"Th-They're in trouble! We gotta help them!" Mako gasped in shock.

" **Way ahead of you,"** Hyouno assured before possessing Mako, " **You okay if I go all out?"**

' _This time, I'm 100% behind it,'_ Mako smiled, ' _Just be careful.'_

" **If you know me, Mako… then I'm never careful… I just do what I do best."**

* * *

Outside, the Tamashii were all lying defeated on the ground, struggling to stand up.

' _I-I don't think we can hold on much longer…'_ Karin grunted.

" **We have to… for Mako-san…"** T-Lisa responded, trying to stand up.

" **And Hyouno-dono,"** D-Holly added.

The five tried to stand, but Chainwreck swung his ball and chain at them yet again, to try and knock them down. Suddenly, but they knew it, the ball was caught by a new hand, belonging to H-Mako.

' _...Mako/Mako-san/Mako-chan!'_ the girls gasped.

" **Hyouno-dono!"** D-Holly gasped.

" **...It was about time you showed up, Koneko-chan,"** Y-Saki smiled.

" **Sorry for the wait, girls. I will finish this for you,"** H-Mako assured, her powers melting the ball and chain while the students all cheered to see the leader of their local heroines finally arriving.

" **Kechakuoskeru, Honoo no Tamashii! (Let's settle this, Spirit of Fire!)"** Chainwreck roared as H-Mako posed rather calmly at first before figuratively exploding in force.

" **Tamashii Henge!"**

With a tornado of fire, H-Mako was now in her heroine suit with flames bursting around her.

(Insert Song: Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch)

H-Mako and Chainwreck glared at each other for a good amount of time until they both crouched to the ground. They both leaped at each other with blazing speeds before throwing their punches at each other, their fists colliding causing a massive shockwave that almost broke the windows. The students cheered wildly as H-Mako and Chainwreck kept trading punches and kicks for a while, H-Mako's fists and feet blazing and making fire spark off while Chainwreck's fists caused pebbles to fly off in response. After a bit, Chainwreck grabbed H-Mako and slammed her on the ground, but H-Mako just snarled and pointed her finger at the general.

" **Higan!"** she shouted as she fired some really fast and rapid fire pellets at Chainwreck's face, which all managed to hit him, but he spun around and tossed H-Mako against the wall of the school, making it crumble on impact.

The general then punched her in the face right after, but H-Mako turned and immediately spat blood right in Chainwreck's face. This angered the Akajyu, but left him open for H-Mako to give a fire powered kick to his chest, creating a deep foot-shaped crater in his armor.

" **...You were not this strong before…"** Chainwreck growled as he tried to run back towards H-Mako.

H-Mako just ignored this, her fire glowing brighter and brighter until she had it surrounding her arms.

" **Kyoukaen!"** H-Mako shouted before she sent a huge wave of fire towards Chainwreck, hitting him with a force so strong that it sent him through a decent sized crater.

H-Mako shouted to the air and beat her chest like a gorilla, feeding off all the cheers from the students before she noticed Chainwreck rising from the smoke, growling in frustration.

" **Gouriki Shinka!"** Chainwreck roared as he transformed into his superpowered form from before.

" **I think it's time I took it up a level too,"** H-Mako smirked before putting her hand on her chest, " **Mako… you sure you can withstand the pain?"**

' _I am sure. ...Give him one for me,'_ Mako smirked.

" **She's going to unlock the Fire Seal again!"** M-Torrie gasped.

" **I don't need, nor do I want your worry, girls. We have accepted this…"** H-Mako pointed out before turning her hand like she was unlocking a safe, " **Kajin… KAI! (Fire Seal… OPEN!)"**

With a loud roar, H-Mako exploded with blue flames, grunting in a little bit of pain as the same marks appeared on her face as flame shaped tattoos while the pupils in her eyes dilated and went thin before the flames died down and she now glared at Chainwreck. The students cheered louder than before as the two opponents stood apart from each other, glaring into each other's eyes.

" **Hehehehehe… saishu round da (this is the final round),"** Chainwreck scoffed with a chuckle before running towards H-Mako.

The spirit of fire growled before she ran on all fours and quickly tackled the general before throwing several rapid fast claw punches powered by blue fire. This seemed to be enough to scar his face even more than usual before she grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up, and then slammed him into another wall of the school building.

" **Not so powerful now, are you?"** H-Mako scoffed before tossing Chainwreck back on the ground, " **How you doing, Mako?"**

' _Sucking up… and dealing with the amount of power… I'm starting to get really weak, though,'_ Mako grunted.

" **It will be over quickly."**

Chainwreck ran in with his jackhammer arm and tried thrusting at H-Mako, who caught it in response and melted it. She then punched the bulldozer bladed chest that served as his shield with no effect. H-Mako growled before she powered her fists up with blue fire and punched at it at rapid speed, going too fast for Chainwreck to process and block before the bulldozer blade melted as well, H-Mako following up with a huge uppercut that sends the general flying in the air.

" **Owari yo (It's over)!"** H-Mako declared as a ring of blue fire surrounded her, " **Dai Enkai (Great Flame Commandment)!"**

She roared as she charged the blue fire around her and leaped high into the air to follow Chainwreck, her right hand forming a ball of fire so big and hot it's like she was holding a miniature sun.

" **Entei (Flame Emperor)!"**

She then threw her right hand with the huge fireball forward, hitting Chainwreck with enough power to severely damage him, making the students all roar in applause as they both landed back down on the floor.

" **Grr… kuso… Forgive me, Yamikari-sama… I have failed you… YAMIKARI-SAMA~!"** Chainwreck shouted as he fell and exploded, ultimately being defeated for good.

(End Insert Song)

" **...Yatta…"** H-Mako panted as all the students cheered and she demorphed back to normal, giving Mako full control back.

Exhausted, Mako started to fall backwards, but her fellow Hoshi Shoujo roommates, now back to normal as well, caught her and slowly let her lay down.

"D… Did we win…?" Mako asked.

"We did," Lisa confirmed.

"That was awesome, Mako-chan!" Torrie squealed, suddenly hugging Mako so tightly that she almost felt a bone crack, "Ooh, I'm so happy that you're alright!"

"E-Easy, Torrie… I'm still trying to recover…" Mako winced in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Still, that was so cool how you and Hyouno were able to do all that," Saki admitted.

" **Koneko-chan didn't end up killing you… I guess that's a plus,"** Yukikami shrugged.

" **I… heard that… She-Wolf…"** she heard Hyouno pant a bit, still recovering while Yukikami let out a giggle.

"Okay, everybody, we won the fight!" Saki told all the students, garnering their attention and getting some cheers, "Tell you all what… HOUSE PARTY AT OUR PLACE TONIGHT!"

This got a roaring applause, all excited and eager for a great celebration party.

* * *

Later, at the shrine, we find out the general with light shining out of the armor, Kairaki, kneeling before the shadowy figure that is her leader.

" **Yamikari-sama… I apologize for this, but… Chainwreck had been defeated by the Tenchi no Tamashii,"** she informed, the leader growling as he leaned forward a bit.

" **I cannot believe it is so. And Chainwreck had so much potential as well,"** the figure noted as he stood from his seat, walking out of the shadow to reveal the Akajyu that killed Hyouno's family.

" **What now, my master?"**

" **...I'll now be counting on you, Kairaki. ...Do not disappoint me,"** Yamikari warned as Kairaki nodded.

" **Hai… Yamikari-sama,"** Kairaki replied, the spots that weren't covered by her armor glowing brightly.

* * *

That night, there was a good amount of people inside the Hoshi Shoujo dorm for a party, Saki doing a rap for some of the students watching, Lisa and Karin serving drinks from soda to beer, and Torrie and Holly chatting with some of the others.

"Did you expect this many people to arrive?" Karin asked Lisa as they handed out drinks.

"Honestly, no," Lisa admitted, "But it's still very lively here."

"Hey, Lisa-sempai, Jack and Coke, please!" Torrie requested as Lisa pulled out a mini Jack Daniels bottle and poured some of it into a glass of Coca Cola for her, "*takes it* Thank you! *sips it* Whew! That is some tasty stuff! Hey, where's Mako-chan?"

Torrie looked around before seeing Mako sitting outside the front of the dorm on the porch. She walked out towards her and soon met up with her.

"Hey, the party's inside! Aren't you gonna join us?"

"Yea… just give me a bit with Hyouno, ok?" Mako requested.

"Okay."

Torrie walked back in the dorm as Mako stood a distance away, Hyouno appearing in her uniform state, floating next to her host.

"I can't believe we actually beat an Akajyu general," Mako smiled as she looked up to the stars.

" **It still isn't over though. We still got more of them to bust up,"** Hyouno pointed out, " **That means, not just us, but the others have to become stronger with us."**

"There's no more need for worry about releasing those Seals. I'm sure we'll all strengthen our souls for when the time comes. But for now, do you wanna join the party?"

" **Sure. Why not? I think we deserve a celebration."**

"Glad you agree… partner."

Hyouno put herself on Mako like normal before she walked in, the students all cheering for her entrance as Mako smiled, ready to celebrate.

"Glad you could join! Hey, try this Jack/Coke mixture," Torrie giggled, handing Mako a glass as she hiccuped a little.

"...I don't think I can. I-I've never had alcohol before," Mako pointed out.

"There's always a first for everything," Lisa shrugged as she put her serving plate down.

"C'mon, try it, Mako," Saki insisted.

"Okay, just one," Mako sighed, sipping the entire cup only to flush up and hiccup, "Whoa. That's some strong stuff isn't it."

"Jack's always strong. So, you gonna have more?" Torrie checked with Mako as she smiled goofily and nodded.

"Alright, everyone! LET'S DANCE~!" Saki hollered and cheered, the students all cheering as well.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **After the wild celebration, most of the girls in Hoshi Shoujo wake up without remembering what they did last night. Now they need to retrace their steps and figure out the crazy incidents that happened in their home. As they do, they'll realize how ridiculous they all feel.**

 **Class 12: The Night Before**

* * *

 **TB: OmG, that was awesome!**

 **KKD: Yea, and it took a little while longer than expected.**

 **TB: Still worth it, though.**

 **KKD: Point taken.**

 **TB: Favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… gotta say the battle where Hyouno unleashed the Seal. She and Mako held their own very well.**

 **TB: I liked describing the action in the chapter like we're watching an anime.**

 **KKD: Oh yea, that was cool.**

 **TB: So, yeah, that fight was my favorite part as well as one of the greatest transitions from one episode to the next. So next time is our attempt at comedy and parodying The Hangover.**

 **KKD: I'm honestly nervous about that, but… ok.**

 **TB: Don't worry, it isn't getting into R rated territory. Think of how the Powerpuff Girls parodied it recently, and we're gonna do everything they did, accept make it funnier.**

 **KKD: Oh, ok. *whew***

 **TB: Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	12. Class 12: The Night Before

**TB: Whoa, Melodyger started getting real, didn't it?**

 **KKD: Yea… I think we need a breather before we get to any more heavy stuff.**

 **TB: Let's see what this chapter of Sailor Spirits has in mind. *reads the schedule* Oh, it's the Hangover parody.**

 **KKD: Hangover? Oh boy… didn't see it, didn't care for it.**

 **TB: For those reading this, there's probably like… a bajillion of you who saw this movie. But for those who haven't, I'll be generous. It's a film about three guys who had a wild bachelor party in Vegas, only to wake up the next morning not remembering anything all while trying to sort out the crazy stuff they've done and find their best friend, the groom.**

 **KKD: Uh… wha? I know what it's about, but I never said anything abo-**

 **TB: It was so good, that somehow Hollywood thought about making money off of sequels. Hangover II was alright, taking place in Thailand instead of Vegas, even though the same sort of plot happens, and as for Hangover III… never really cared to see that one, but I do know that they go back to Vegas.**

 **KKD: Ok dude, I get it, you loved the movie, but it's the same thing all three times, can we get moving?**

 **TB: I'm not saying I loved them that much, but the first two were pretty funny. I'm just warming up our readers in case there's some who haven't seen them.**

 **KKD: Yea, but the premise to me is kinda what drew me away. Don't ask, I was too young when it came out, and I don't plan to watch it even today.**

 **TB: *shrugs* Okay. But I'm doing what the Powerpuff Girls reboot did. Parody it in this chapter. Toning it down for the T rating, except unlike the Powerpuff Girls reboot, I intend to make it funny.**

 **KKD: Right… let's hope this is enough to get the spoof/parody out of your system and we can continue with the plot. You know how people don't like pointless filler.**

 **TB: *glares at a Naruto poster* Right. *clears throat* But the filler here is more like the filler in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure… not boring. Before we start, I think I see the Disclaimers at the bottom of your cider bottle.**

 **KKD: What? *looks at the bottle sitting next to him* Oh, whoops. *picks it up***

 ***KKD looks at the bottom and peels the Disclaimers off like a sticker***

 **KKD: How'd that get there anyway? *sticks it on the camera***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 12: The Night Before**

We see the inside of Hoshi Shoujo, which was covered with empty cups, dirty dishes, streamers everywhere, disheveled furniture, tangled sheets, and confetti all over the floor. From the floor, Mako groaned as she struggled to get up, gripping her head.

"Ugh… my head…" Mako groaned in pain, a little dazed as she walked past Torrie, Lisa, and Saki laying on the floor.

She stumbled into the kitchen, reaching for the fridge door to get some milk. She got the galleon out and closed it before seeing a black panther sleeping in the kitchen. She shrugged a bit before taking a swig of the milk. However, she soon realized that the big jungle cat was sleeping in there, almost spitting out her milk before backing away slowly. She put the carton down and ran out, tripping over Lisa in the process.

"...Ouch… watch where you're stepping," Lisa whined in pain.

"Girls! Girls! Come on, wake up!" Mako panicked, trying to stand back up despite still being woozy.

"Not so loud, either. What's wrong, dear?"

"Th-Th-There's a panther in the kitchen…"

"What…?" Torrie asked, sitting up along with Saki.

"I think someone had a bad dream…" Saki groaned, rubbing her head a little bit.

"I'm serious! There's a jungle cat in the kitchen!" Mako panicked.

"Okay, okay, I'll check it out."

"Do-Don't wake it up!"

Saki slowly stood up and walked near the kitchen entrance, taking a glimpse at the panther, growling as it moved a bit while sleeping before instantly walking away.

"Ho-Ho-Holy crap, she's not kidding. There's a frickin' black panther in the kitchen," Saki laughed, pointing back to the kitchen.

"...Whoa, what happened to this place?" Torrie wondered aloud as they sat together.

"Torrie, Lisa-san, can you remember anything about last night?" Mako asked.

"Hmm… well… nothing is reaching my mind… ow, I feel a bad burning in my back," Lisa winced.

"Oh~, I can't remember anything!"

"Relax. I'm sure we can figure this out," Saki assured as they stood back up.

"Right. Okay, let's wake up the others," Mako suggested as they walked upstairs to check on Holly and Karin, Lisa rubbing her back in a little pain.

"Mou, this burning is bothering me," Lisa groaned as she stretched a bit, her shirt moving to reveal a bit of black on her back, getting the attention of Saki and Torrie.

"Uh, Lisa, there's something on your back," Saki pointed out as Lisa looked confused.

"Let me see," Torrie replied, lifting Lisa's shirt a bit to reveal her back now had kanji printed on the back of her shoulders, "*laughs* Oh my God… Lisa-sempai got a tattoo!"

"Eh?! Is that why I feel burning!?" Lisa gawked, Torrie looking at Lisa's back and reading the kanji.

"*laughs* I remembered one thing!"

"What is it?" Mako asked as they looked at Torrie.

"We went to a tattoo parlor, because Lisa-sempai wanted to get one on her back. She wanted kanji that read 'Ultimate Warrior', but the dude messed up somehow *snicker*... and it says 'Daddy's Little Girl'!" Torrie laughed out loud, Lisa blushing profusely as Saki joined in on the laughter.

"Great, now people are going to call me that for the rest of my life," Lisa groaned, embarrassed by this revelation.

"Come on, girls. We gotta check on the others," Mako pointed out as they looked in the bedrooms, finding Karin sleeping on the floor and Holly on the bed with her cat, Chachamaru.

*claps hands* Holly-chan, Karin, wake up," Saki called out as the two groaned before sitting up, the girls silently gasping at Karin's state, "Holy crap."

"What? What happened?" Karin asked, her open mouth revealing that one of her teeth were not there.

"Don't get too upset, okay?" Torrie replied as Karin looked around.

"...What did we do last night?" Karin wondered as she stood up and walked towards the mirror and saw her missing tooth, "*gasp* What the-?! Ow!"

"Seriously, what happened?" Mako demanded to know as everything seemed so confusing.

"*groan* So much noise," Holly groaned as she sat up, her cat meowing as it rubbed against her leg, "...I really enjoyed that party."

"Oh… Holly. Do you two remember anything from last night?" Mako asked as Holly thought for a moment.

"All I remember is that we drank a lot of soda, beer, and it looked like we might've done some crazy shit," Saki pointed out, referring to how messy their dorm was.

"Um… has anyone seen my bunny?" Holly asked as she looked around, "Dobi-chan. *clicks tongue* Come here, girl. Where are you?"

"The little rascal might be hiding again," Lisa sighed, Karin whimpering as she looked at her missing tooth.

"I look like a country bumpkin," she whined, feeling her mouth as she felt some pats on her shoulder from Mako.

"Let's get the other Tamashii too," Mako suggested as they roamed around, soon finding Hyouno's uniform first, hanging over a chair wrinkled, "Pfft, whoever did this has no care."

With Hyouno groaning, Mako shook the uniform to get rid of the wrinkles, Hyouno screaming in dizziness.

" **Easy with the straightening…"** Hyouno groaned as she floated again and shook herself, " **Whoa… somebody trashed your place."**

"I-It wasn't like this last night," Mako noted as they began to circle back up, the other Tamashii all awake.

"We found the others, but no sign of Dobi-chan," Lisa pointed out.

"Girls… was that panther always there?" Holly asked nervously, pointing towards the still sleeping black panther.

"Not sure where it came from," Mako admitted.

"Let's try and retrace our steps. Torrie-chan said something about a tattoo parlor, right?" Lisa suggested and checked.

"Yea… or at least a tattoo artist was here," Saki added.

"But what about looking for Dobi-chan?" Holly asked, in a panic about finding her rabbit.

"We're trying to figure out where she is by retracing our steps," Karin explained, still annoyed by the missing tooth.

"We'll find her, darling," Lisa assured as they put their sneakers and shoes back on and began to walk out.

* * *

As they put their uniforms on, got out and walked around, a fellow male student walked by them.

"Hey, girls! That was some party!" the student called out and cheered, the six girls looking confused for a moment.

"I want to know what happened so badly!" Mako shouted in response.

"Let's start at the tattoo parlor. I think I know which one it was," Torrie pointed out as the group followed her.

They walked outside the school ground before finding a place that said Matt's Tatts.

"I think this is it."

"I am going to give a strongly worded complaint about this tattoo," Lisa scowled as she stormed in, the man in charge looking at the girls.

"Oh it's you six," the man muttered, "What can I do for you?"

"Did you give me this tattoo last night?" *lifts shirt in the back to reveal the 'Daddy's Little Girl' tattoo*"

"Oh, that thing? I did. You were screaming and crying like a baby the whole way through too."

"Excuse me!?"

"I'm serious. You told me to write 'Ultimate Warrior' on your back, but you made me mess up and I ended up writing that," the man clarified, making Lisa look distraught.

"I will have you know that I don't approve of this! Now people are going to call me 'Daddy's Little Girl' for the rest of my life because of your mishap! I demand a refund," Lisa snapped, holding her hand out, demanding to have her money back.

"I think we should be focusing on more than just your social status, Lisa-san," Mako pointed out, "Do you know what we were doing last night?"

"Not really. All I know is that I saw you all walk in, drunk off your assess, and going on about your party. I was nice enough to give your little friend there a napkin for the blood coming out of her mouth," the man explained to the six, the blood thing referring to Karin and her missing tooth.

"Wait… blood coming out of my mouth?!" Karin gawked.

"Yeah, you were crying about your tooth after you pulled it out."

"I pulled it out!?"

"...Oh yeah, it was Truth or Dare we were playing," Saki recalled, Karin looking very embarrassed over this revelation.

"Who dared me to pull out my own tooth!? I know it was pliers I was using, but that was just stupid! WHO TOLD ME TO DO THAT!?" Karin snapped.

"Ugh, pipe down. I'm still trying to shake off any after effects," Saki groaned, cleaning out her ears with her finger.

"Um… I'm looking for my rabbit, have you seen her?" Holly asked.

"I saw you bringing your bunny with you in here," the man answered.

"Really!?"

"You girls said something about going to an arcade."

"Wait… an arcade…?" Lisa repeated, looking like she was remembering something.

"We went to the arcade after this, didn't we?" Mako realized, the group nodding as they left.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the arcade they remembered, finding a couple arcade games with cracked screens and others tipped over.

"Oh my God," Torrie gawked.

"I didn't think you girls would ever come here," they heard a voice before turning to a female figure, the owner of the place, "You girls are not allowed in here after the crap you did last night."

"Wha?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Saki countered.

* * *

"You girls came in here, looking really loaded," _the woman informed as the scene shows the six girls walking inside, laughing to themselves as they spread out to get some tokens,_ "At first, all you wanted to do was just play some of the games."

" _Cannonball~!" Torrie cheered as she jumped into the ball pit in a cannonball pose, balls flying all over the place as a result._

" _Oh, Dobi-chan… your fur is so soft… you feel like a pillow. *giggles drunkenly*" Holly giggled as she rubbed her cheeks against the fur of her pet rabbit._

" _Hey, Mako. Coin me," Saki requested as Mako handed her a couple coins and inserted them into Time Crisis._

 _Little did they know, Communi suddenly appeared from the floor right inside the arcade, making the patrons scream in horror and the owner to gasp in shock._

" _Eh!?" the six girls gawked._

" _ **What are the Communi doing here?"**_ _Hyouno asked in shock._

" _I don't know… but I'm still pretty sauced…" Mako admitted as she tried to stand up straight._

 _Hyouno suddenly possessed her host, along with the other Tamashii doing the same. However, she started losing balance as well, hiccuping a bit and getting blurry vision._

" _ **Nani…? But… Tamashii never have to drink now… *hic*"**_ _H-Mako muttered, trying to stay up._

" _ **Hyouno-dono… I feel strange…"**_ _D-Holly admitted as she struggled to stay up._

" _ **This is kinda fun,"**_ _K-Karin giggled in admittance before front flipping on her back, which actually helped her duck an incoming Communi that toppled over into a cabinet._

 _More Communi saw this opportunity to attack the Tamashii, the group having no choice but to defend themselves. As they tried to move to fight, though, they clearly had slippery feet and balancing issues due to their hosts' drunkenness. Most of them struggled to even try to fight, but D-Holly actually got into a stance that looked like a drunken kung-fu master. They managed to use the looseness of their bodies to their advantage and block everything the Communi threw at them, H-Mako trying to throw a punch to one of them, but it ducked, causing her to punch an arcade screen instead, making it crack._

" _ **...Oops,"**_ _H-Mako giggled as she pulled her fist out and tried hitting the same Communi, but she kept missing it, punching another arcade screen,_ " _ **God, I'm… I'm too drunk to even transform!"**_

 _H-Mako just wobbled as D-Holly chuckled, having a much better time hitting any Communi grunts that came towards her before one actually punched her, knocking her into an arcade machine and knocking it down. D-Holly just giggled, not feeling pain as she kicked back up and managed to punch away another Communi, making another arcade machine fall down with it. All the noise and commotion was so overwhelming that Dobi actually ran off in fear in the midst of all the chaos._

* * *

"The good thing is that you got rid of those freakish things, the bad news is that my arcade is now a mess," the woman complained, "I won't be able to get this place cleaned for at least a week or two!"

"Come now, it isn't really that bad a mess now," Lisa shrugged off.

"Do you know where my bunny is?" Holly asked, still concerned for Dobi.

"I saw the little critter running out the store, probably scared of all the chaos from last night," the woman answered.

"So this is where you lost Dobi-chan," Mako figured.

"I don't know where your pet ran off to, but you girls did say something about a zoo."

"A zoo?" Karin questioned, thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, we went to the downtown zoo!" Torrie recalled, "I think we just wanted to see the animals and mess around!"

"That could explain the panther, but how did we get it?" Mako pondered as the group walked out, searching for the zoo in question.

* * *

They eventually walked inside the zoo. Unfortunately, they were immediately surrounded by security.

"Um… what did we do?" Karin wondered, incredibly confused about this one.

"You are not permitted onto the premises after all the ruckus you caused last night," the lead guard informed, confusing the girls further.

"Hold on… does this involve a missing black panther?" Mako questioned, the guards nodding in response.

"Let the girls go. I'd like to discuss with them myself," they heard a voice inform before the police stepped aside to reveal a man wearing a beige uniform, greying black hair, and brown eyes.

"You the owner?" Saki asked, the man nodding as he motioned them to follow him.

* * *

Soon, they were all sitting in his office with footage from the night before playing on the TV screens.

"Would you care to tell me what you were doing?" the man asked as nicely as he could while pointing to the girls stumbling into the zoo.

"Oh, we were really loaded last night so we don't really know what we did. But we're figuring it out as we go along," Torrie admitted.

"I'm also looking for my bunny, Dobi-chan," Holly added in response.

"So, what happened here?" Mako inquired.

* * *

"Well, from what I could tell, it looked like you just escaped a fight of sorts, and you wanted to look at all the animals. Maybe you were having a little too much fun…" _he noted as the scene now shows the girls in different areas of the zoo, Mako actually inside one of the cages._

" _Hey girls, look! I'm riding this cat like a horse!" Mako laughed, sitting on top of the same black panther that was in their kitchen, but the panther was rather irritated before knocking her off._

" _Good one, Mako! Very cool!" Saki called out, laughing at her fail._

" _Hi there, little guys. How're you doing today? *giggles* I feel wonderful," Holly smiled, really close to the bars of a cage containing various birds from toucans and parrots to hawks and falcons._

" _ **Look, a hawk! I must meet him!"**_ _Takanari smiled widely before possessing Lisa, and T-Lisa then began to climb the cage, but fall off,_ " _ **Blast these high heels. *kicks them off, revealing her barefeet* *hic* Much better."**_

 _Karin looked over at T-Lisa climbing the cage and slipping inside through the bars._

" _ **Ooh! Ooh, ooh, CRANES! Cranes are in there! I want to see them!"**_ _Kazeru giggled before possessing Karin and running,_ " _ **Oh, I'm tripping now. *falls down* ...Itai."**_

 _The others just laughed at her in response before Saki helped her up. K-Karin shaked herself up before running towards the bird cage to see the cranes. They were all having fun until they heard more screams, seeing the Communi start to invade, the animals also roaring and causing a lot of noise._

" _ **Them again!?"**_ _Hyouno sighed, Mako still struggling to stand up and giggling all the way,_ " _ **Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to do this again. Mako, I'm going to possess you and transform quickly, okay?"**_

" _Whatever makes you comfortable, sweetheart. *high-pitched giggle*" Mako giggled in her stupor as Hyouno managed to possess her again, standing up rather quickly._

" _ **Ta-Tamashii Henge!"**_ _H-Mako hiccuped before she spun in her fire tornado, the black panther backing up in defense and the fire melting the bars away._

 _H-Mako giggled as she leapt out of the exhibit, the panther looking out and stepping outside the cage. The rest of the girls saw that H-Mako transformed, Donsai, Mizuka, and Yukikami possessing their hosts quickly as well._

" _ **Tamashii Henge!"**_ _the three called out as they managed to transform and drunkenly yell while running towards the Communi._

" _ **Hey! Wa-Wait for us!"**_ _K-Karin shouted as she and T-Lisa tried posing._

" _ **Ta-Tamashii… Henge!"**_ _the two declared, stumbling while posing and spinning in their elemental tornadoes, successfully transforming._

 _The girls wobbled around a bit, making sure to hit the Communi coming at them and succeeding, but still stumbling and falling around._

" _ **Gah… I miss perfect hand/eye coordination and walking in a straight line…"**_ _Y-Saki admitted as she struggled to get back into the fray and knock a few more grunt heads around, summoning her ice pitchforks, but her vision was blurry and distorted,_ " _ **Pa-Pa… Partisan!"**_

 _Y-Saki fired the ice pitchforks, but they missed most of the grunts and hit the cages instead._

" _ **Oops."**_

 _The six continued to fight off the Communi before one of them managed to encounter the panther and threw his arm out, tossing the familiar slime onto the panther, making it flinch and roar in pain before it began to mutate into an anthropomorphic creature, standing on its hind legs while covered in a sash of sorts. The creature growled as the girls looked and the panther charged at them. The Tamashii dodged the panther's punches and strikes, but M-Torrie soon jumped in and tried to splash some water down to the ground and create a wave, but she missed and landed harshly on her butt._

" _ **Gah! Ite te te. Right on Main Street,"**_ _M-Torrie winced, rubbing her posterior in pain while the others managed to jump and flip to avoid the mutated panther's attacks._

 _The panther roared in rage before spinning around and giving a double lariat, knocking the rest of the Tamashii down._

" _ **Uh… he's stronger than I thought he'd be…"**_ _H-Mako mumbled, trying to get up again._

" _ **It's still an innocent animal… how do we return it to normal…?"**_ _T-Lisa wondered, trying to stay on her feet, but at best could only get to her knees,_ " _ **Oh my… I'm starting to feel a little sick."**_

" _ **I may try something really foolhardy,"**_ _D-Holly mumbled before demorphing back into her civilian form and letting Holly get control back._

" _*hic* Here kitty… it's okay… I'm very tipsy, I know, but I'm not going to do anything to you,"_ _Holly assured as she walked towards the panther and put her hand on its snout._

" _ **Ho-Holly! Wh- *hic*, What are you doing?!"**_ _H-Mako gasped in shock, still drunk before trying to stand up straight._

" _ **Okay… my mind is clearer like this,"**_ _Donsai sighed with a bit of relief before Holly put both her hands on the panther's neck,_ " _ **Close your eyes with me, Holly-dono."**_

 _Holly did so and let out a breathe along with her Tamashii as they glowed green. They gently patted the creature's chin and snout, making it growl and grunt in pain as it contorted again, roaring out as the dark slimy aura escaped the creature, making the panther return to normal before falling unconscious._

" _ **Alright, I got this one! Hiken!"**_ _H-Mako shouted before throwing her fire charged punch at the aura, burning it all out into dust and ashes,_ " _ **And that's that."**_

 _With that, they all demorphed back to normal and gave control back to their hosts._

" _ **Whew, thank God, I don't feel drunk anymore,"**_ _Hyouno sighed with relief while the girls looked at the panther._

" _...Is it dead…?" Torrie asked as they approached the panther and gently tapped it, the panther growling a bit as it twitched for a second._

" _Aw~, it's sleepy-, ow," Karin muttered, wincing from her missing tooth._

" _Let's go. Eto… we can take care of him at our place until he's all better or something like that," Mako offered._

* * *

"So I suggested bringing the panther to our dorm!?" Mako gawked, the man nodding in response, "*puts hand over face, muffling her* Ugh, how embarrassing! I woke up and I was terrified to see him in our kitchen!"

"I see… so, if you would return Barbara over to us, we won't press any charges against you," the man informed as the girls looked confused again.

"Huh? The panther's female?" Lisa gawked in surprise.

"Oh my God, I thought it was a dude this whole time!" Saki gasped, hands on both sides of her head.

"It can be a bit confusing to tell panther's from their gender," the man admitted.

"Before we bring her back, um… have you seen my rabbit? *gasp* Sh-She might've gotten trapped in one of the cages! Oh, poor Dobi-chan!" Holly panicked, getting up quickly, "*bows* I-I'm terribly sorry about everything, we'll bring Barbara back to you!"

"Ho-Hold on… Holly!" Mako called out, the rest of the girls running and chasing after her.

Holly ignored this or didn't hear as she looked throughout the zoo before finding a section full of rabbits… all hundreds upon hundreds of them.

"Oh, my poor bunny must've ran out the arcade and had gotten mixed up in all these other ones! Dobi-chan! Come here, girl," Holly called out, trying to find her bunny, but none of the rabbits would listen to her.

"Holly-chan, as possible as it seems, there's no way Dobi-chan would've gotten lost in this hodgepodge of rabbits," Lisa pointed out, but Holly refused to listen as she still tried looking for her pet.

"Holly, listen for a second!" Mako begged, grabbing Holly's shoulder, finally getting her attention, "Dobi-chan can't be in there."

"She's right. We did not see any rabbit go pass our zoo or even enter it through the footage last night. All we saw was you girls," they heard the owner inform them as he walked over, "If we did see one out, we'd think he or she might've escaped from the cage."

"So she is in there?" Holly asked, hoping beyond hope that Dobi was close by.

"I didn't receive any reports of a stray rabbit in the zoo. I'm sorry."

"So… she really is lost…?"

"...I'm sorry, Holly," Mako sighed, holding Holly close and giving her a comforting hug as she let out a few tears.

* * *

Soon, the girls walked back to their dorm, looking embarrassed and defeated as they removed their footwear as usual.

"Is that all we did last night?" Mako asked, trying to piece together everything.

"...Yeah. After we took that panther here, we immediately went to sleep," Torrie pointed out, sitting down on the couch.

"It came back to me too," Saki nodded, rubbing her fingers through her hair.

"I am going to have that stupid tattoo removed even if it hurts me," Lisa groaned as she scratched her back where she got her tattoo.

"And I'm getting a new tooth," Karin added, placing her tongue where her tooth was.

" **Man, you girls were fools last night, weren't you?"** Hyouno sighed.

"Don't do that, Hyouno," Mako sighed, rubbing her temples.

"...I need to lay down now," Holly whimpered as she walked upstairs to her room.

"...Poor dear," Lisa muttered in sadness.

"From now on, let us never party so hard that we end up with a hangover ever again," Mako suggested.

"Scout's honor," Torrie waved.

"Same," Karin nodded.

"Most definitely," Lisa added.

"Agreed," Saki nodded as well.

" **...It was rather fun, though,"** Yukikami noted in response.

"...It was one hell of a night, wasn't it?"

The other girls nodded in agreement as we see Holly laying on her bed, sulking as Chachamaru came up on the bed, licked her toes and meowed in concern.

"Oh, Chachamaru-kun… I'm fine," Holly sighed as she grabbed her pet cat and pet him, "It's just… Dobi-chan's lost. She could be anywhere."

However, a tapping noise could be heard coming from inside her closet, surprising her. Holly got up and slowly walked towards the door before quickly opening it, some stuff falling out of it along with something familiar. A little rabbit shook itself as it hopped out, revealing its hind quarters were painted green while the front was pink. Holly's smile grew as she recognized the little critter.

"...Dobi-chan!" Holly gasped, giggling as she hugged her little rabbit, "Girls! Girls, come here!"

"What? What is it?" Mako asked as she and the other four ran up to her room, soon finding out that Holly found Dobi.

"I found Dobi-chan! *giggles* She was in my closet the whole time!"

"How…? We walked all around looking for her while finding out what the hell happened, and she was here the whole time?!" Saki gawked.

"She must've been messed with by one of those prankster kids and then stuffed in the closet," Lisa noted, "That would explain why she's covered in spray paint."

"I'm just glad that she's back with me, safe and sound," Holly smiled as she hugged her bunny.

"Well, if you're happy, then we're all happy with you," Mako sighed as the girls finally relaxed.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Kairaki tries to create an Akajyu from the very thing that the Tamashii are now made of, a Sailor uniform. However, after a scuffle with the Tamashii, the uniform is lost and is tossed away. Unbeknownst to both sides, that this Sailor uniform turns into, not an Akajyu, but a human girl. What could this mean for the Tamashii and the Akajyu?**

 **Jikai, Class 13: Human Sailor?**

* * *

 **TB: ...I think that turned out well.**

 **KKD: Yea, it sure did. Glad we got it done, too.**

 **TB: I think we got this one done faster than the Melodyger chapter I just uploaded.**

 **KKD: I see… guess with our irregular writing schedules you need to update the chapters whenever poss- oh wait… nevermind.**

 **TB: Glad u understood. Did u like this chapter?**

 **KKD: Yea, much more than I thought I would.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: I think it's either the part where they were at the zoo and we flashed back to how they got the panther, or to when they finally found Dobi at the end.**

 **TB: My favorite had to be the Hangover references I threw in here in there. From Karin's missing tooth, to Lisa's tattoo, to them looking for something missing, in this case Holly's bunny Dobi.**

 **KKD: I don't think this'll get me to see the movie, but I do see how it's funny here.**

 **TB: I thought it was pretty clever. So, stay tuned as we go back to heavy plot related stuff in Kamen Rider Buccaneer!**

 **KKD: Yea… get ready, because the crazy stuff is gonna drop down very quickly.**

 **TB: Until then, this has been the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King…**

 **TB/KKD: Signing off.**

 **KKD: *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	13. Class 13: Human Sailor?

**TB: Ah! We made it!**

 **KKD: I was beginning to wonder where you were.**

 **TB: Sorry. Was handling some other stuff at the time. But it's fine now. I've actually been looking forward to this chapter of Sailor Spirits.**

 **KKD: And for good reason, but if I say it now, it'll be spoiling.**

 **TB: You'll all find out why soon enough. But after the first general of the Akajyu has been defeated, how will they retaliate?**

 **KKD: Well, only one way to find out. Now where are the disclaimers?**

 **TB: I think you got them in your binder this time.**

 **KKD: Right. *flips through the binder and pulls them out***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We see the girls waking up from a well deserved sleep after they figured out everything that happened after their party. The dorm was much cleaner, the panther was gone, and the girls were also in better shape.

"Thank goodness that's over with," Karin smiled as she had an implant to replace her missing tooth.

"And the best part? Today's our day off," Saki cheered happily.

"There's some shopping we can do!" Torrie pointed out.

"I'm going to go to the spa if anyone else wants to join me," Lisa offered, wincing a tiny bit as she felt her back that was now tattoo-less, but was still painful.

"Um, I'd like to go to the spa," Holly requested, raising her hand.

"Me too. I could use some hot air before it gets cold outside," Mako admitted.

" **What are we, chopped liver?"** Hyouno asked, drawing attention to herself and the other Tamashii.

"You can have fun with us too. We wouldn't leave you out."

" **Thank you!"**

" **A steam bath is soothing and rejuvenating for the skin,"** Donsai admitted as the other Tamashii smiled.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***They all fought hard against the various Akujyu grunts and the evolved on in their way***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu.***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 13: Human Sailor?**

We see Mako, Lisa, and Holly in the steam room, smiling as they relaxed in the soothing steam.

"This really does feel good," Mako sighed with a smile.

"Mako, that kinda makes you sound like an old man," Holly giggled as she poured more water on the hot coals.

"Honestly, I'm glad to be away from the school for a few minutes."

"The hassles of being Student Council President is surely tiresome, I must admit. Which is why it's nice to get away from it all for a while," Lisa smiled, letting the steam cover her face.

' _ **Can we have our turn now? We've been waiting patiently,'**_ Hyouno asked, clearly impatient.

"Okay, okay, you girls can take over for now," Mako nodded, the Tamashii doing just that and letting the steam sink in.

" **Ah~, this heat feels so wonderful~,"** H-Mako smiled in a state of bliss.

" **Yes… just splendid,"** D-Holly replied as she sunk to the floor.

" **With all this relaxation, I have to wonder… I don't mean to unnerve anyone, but after Chainwreck was defeated… don't you wonder if they might give a counterattack?"** T-Lisa pointed out, leaving the others to look a little concerned about it.

" **...Yeah, I do…"** H-Mako sighed as she held her knee close to her chin.

' _But the Akajyu have been rather quiet with the exception of during our party,'_ Mako pointed out, ' _If they attack us, we'll still be ready, right?'_

" **Damn straight."**

" **I apologize. It's in my nature to worry about some things,"** T-Lisa admitted as she wiped some of the sweat off her chest.

* * *

Over with Karin, Saki, and Torrie, they were out shopping, looking for the best clothes and accessories.

"How about this necklace? It looks really cool," Saki suggested, holding a chain necklace with what appeared to be glittery four leaf as the charm, "I'm a lucky rapper."

"It looks pretty expensive though," Karin pointed out.

"Hey, girls! Check this out. I found a neat little charm!" Torrie called out and waved, pointing to a flower colored red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and white, "Our Tamashii colors! And there's more than six here!"

"Wow… amazing," Karin smiled.

"100 yen each. We can get those," Saki pointed out.

"Wai!" Torrie cheered as she got six of the charms and brought them to the counter.

Just as they were about to pay for them, a Communi suddenly jumped and crashed its way through the window. This shocked the girls before they paid rather quickly, Torrie putting them in her pocket rather quickly before she ran towards the Communi grunt and kicked it away.

' _Mizu-chan! Akajyu are here!'_ she shouted, trying to contact the others.

' _ **We managed to sense it as well! We're a comin!'**_ Mizuka called out before the three girls were quickly possessed.

" **Here we go,"** M-Torrie smiled as she, K-Karin, and Y-Saki jumped out of the shattered window.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the three shouted, the three Sailor uniforms with their respective Tamashii flying towards them before they spun in their elemental tornadoes, causing damage to the Communi while also changing into their heroine forms.

* * *

" **...I'm sensing Akajyu fifty meters away…"** H-Mako gasped suddenly.

" **Honto de gozaru ka?"** D-Holly gawked before standing back up.

" **Mizuka-san, Kazeru-san, and Yukikami-san are already out there. Let's get dressed quickly,"** T-Lisa shouted as they quickly exited the steam room.

* * *

Back to the fight, M-Torrie slid around the field and blasted the Communi with splashes of water, K-Karin raising the water with her wind to make a water spout tornado.

" **Alley-oop!"** M-Torrie said, sending more water to knock them down into growing icicles, impaling the grunts right through the chest thanks to Y-Saki.

" _ **Thank you**_ **, Inu-chan,"** K-Karin smiled as they joined together, only to be surrounded by more Communi.

Suddenly, the girls were blinded by a bright light, the Communi splitting apart to make way for a familiar female figure in armor.

" **It's the Akajyu general from before… the one who saved Chainwreck!"** K-Karin gasped.

' _Kairaki if I remember correctly,'_ Karin realized as they stood guard.

" **An Akajyu general has never fallen to you Tamashii before…"** Kairaki smirked as she approached them, " **I am different from Chainwreck."**

Kairaki put her hands together, channeling light energy in her palms.

" **Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror)."**

With that, her whole body disappeared before a blur zigzagged around the battlefield, making the girls look around in confusion. However, a bright light above them got their attention before they looked up to see Kairaki winding up her leg. She then thrusted said leg forward, kicking K-Karin down into the ground, surprising the other two.

' _Whoa! She's fast!'_ Saki noted in amazement.

" **As expected from the Akajyu of Light…"** Y-Saki replied as Kairaki threw her other leg out, this one infused with the power of light and hit the Ice Tamashii, causing her to go crashing into a few metal garbage cans.

" **Why you!"** M-Torrie shouted as she tried to rush in and throw water whips at Kairaki, but she swiftly avoided most of them without even a drop hitting her, " **Hold still!"**

' _What is with her!?'_ Torrie gawked.

" **I already told you… I'm not like Chainwreck,"** Kairaki stated, stopping in front of M-Torrie before holding up her hand, pointing the index finger at her before a beam of light actually charged from it.

She then fired the beam at M-Torrie, sending her into a nearby building, making a crater perfectly shaped like her body. Then, before Kairaki could strike again, she was hit by a fireball, making her stumble for a moment before she looked to see H-Mako, along with D-Holly and T-Lisa.

" **Well well, look who finally arrived. I was hoping to face the Tamashii who defeated Chainwreck,"** Kairaki smirked as she rolled her shoulders a bit.

" **I can't wait to rip that helmet off so I can wipe that smug look off your face,"** H-Mako growled as she cracked her knuckles.

" **Communi! Attack!"**

The Communi rushed in first and attacked the rest of the Tamashii while H-Mako and T-Lisa went after Kairaki. The two managed to hold their own against the general, but Kairaki's speed was too intense for either of them.

' _I've never seen an Akajyu this fast before,'_ Mako gawked as H-Mako blocked a punch from Kairaki.

" **It's kinda her trademark,"** H-Mako admitted before she got punched back by Kairaki, sending her tumbling on the street.

" **Ah yes. Raiden no Tamashii. I heard that you are the fastest of the Tamashii, yes?"** Kairaki grinned.

" **Damare… I can still keep up with you!"** T-Lisa shouted in response.

" **Just so you know… light is faster than lightning."**

The two kept zipping around the field, their clashes creating miniature shockwaves with sounds that sounded like gunshots every time. The girls covered their ears as it got ridiculously even between these two until Kairaki essentially raised her pinky and suddenly made a slashing motion against T-Lisa. After a few seconds passed, T-Lisa looking confused for a moment, until light splashed out of her body, causing her a lot of pain.

" **Takanari!"** H-Mako shouted in panic as T-Lisa fell to her knees.

' _Wh… What was that!?'_ Lisa gawked, wincing in pain.

" **That was a demonstration of just how powerful she is,"** T-Lisa winced, gripping her chest.

" **I told you. Light is faster than lightning,"** Kairaki grinned before a Communi grunt ran up to her, holding a Sailor uniform, " **Oh. Thank you. *takes it*"**

' _A Sailor uniform…?'_ Mako gawked.

" **...What are you going to do?"** H-Mako asked.

" **I am not one without a sense of irony. I am going to take the very thing you are made of… and use it against you,"** Kairaki smirked, her left hand dripping with the Akajyu creating slime as she was about to use it on the uniform.

" **Oh no you don't!"**

Suddenly, H-Mako grabbed it and tried pulling it away, but Kairaki kept a strong grip on it as the two struggled to pull it away from each other. Since Kairaki was using both hands, her slime began to seep onto the uniform.

" **No… I won't let you take this and turn it into an Akajyu!"** H-Mako shouted, her hands unknowingly glowing red as the uniform looked like it was about to catch fire, but really a red energy was traveling in it.

' _Careful! The uniform might rip!'_ Mako pointed out, the uniform almost looking and sounding like it would tear at any second.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down to a halt as T-Lisa ran towards the struggle, grabbed the uniform and threw it in the air, the uniform frozen in the air before time resumed, the Sailor uniform flying and landing in the nearest park while H-Mako and Kairaki both fell back from the force of their pulling.

' _Nice thinking, Takanari,'_ Lisa smiled as H-Mako and Kairaki got back up.

" **Arigatou gozaimasu,"** T-Lisa giggled.

" **...Where's the uniform?"** H-Mako asked, confused.

" **I just prevented her from turning it into an Akajyu and ripping it."**

" **Yea, but it's gone."**

" **It doesn't matter. My essence must be spreading to the garment as we speak,"** Kairaki smirked, " **What will you do? Continue fighting me or look for the uniform?"**

This left the girls in a minor dilemma, Kairaki giggling sinisterly as she suddenly faded into light particles and disappeared.

" **Wait! ...Damn it!"** H-Mako shouted, pounding the ground in frustration.

" **All the small fry have been taken care of,"** Y-Saki assured as she and the other three joined H-Mako and T-Lisa.

" **...At least there's some good news."**

" **I'll look for the uniform,"** T-Lisa offered before zipping right in the park to do so.

Just a second later, she zipped back with the uniform.

" **Got it."**

" **Very nice,"** H-Mako smiled as she took the garment in her hands, " **Egh, it's still got slime on it."**

H-Mako took the gunk and started to wipe it off with her arms.

' _Should we return it to the store or should we keep an eye on it in case it_ does _turn into an Akajyu?'_ Mako asked to make sure.

" **We can't risk people coming into contact this uniform. Who's gonna pay for this?"** H-Mako asked to make sure.

' _*sigh* I guess I will.'_

* * *

Later that night, the girls made it back to their dorm, smiling with relief as the uniform hung on the couch after they washed it.

" **So far, nothing's happened,"** Hyouno noted as she floated over and looked at it.

"Maybe it's a delayed reaction," Karin figured as she carefully lifted it up.

"Welp, I'm gonna hit the hay now," Saki yawned, stretching her arms as she walked upstairs.

"*yawn* I'm getting tired too," Holly admitted as she and Karin joined Saki.

" **You don't mind watching the uniform for a while, don't you Koneko-chan?"** Yukikami asked as she, Donsai, and Kazeru floated up the stairs as well.

" **Whatever…"** Hyouno sighed.

"I'm going to make us some dinner now. Anyone want some?" Lisa offered.

"Hai. I'll help you," Mako smiled.

"Me too!" Torrie cheered as they walked in the kitchen, their Tamashii joining them.

Nearby, the Sailor uniform began to glow a bright white before it molded into a human shape and then took a physical female human form. The girl with shoulder length beach blonde hair was hanging on the couch, naked and unconscious at the moment before she slipped off the couch and landed back first on the floor. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked at the ceiling with a neutral expression on her face before she sits up. She looked down at her fingers, gripping her palms and stretching them out before her gaze turned to her legs and feet. She tilted her head with a hint of curiosity before she examined the room and tried to stand up. However, once she tried, she started wobbling and then collapsed on her hands and knees. She then started hearing some noises from the kitchen and started crawling towards it in order to see what was going on, so she peaked her head by the entranceway to see Mako, Torrie, and Lisa waiting for dinner to be ready.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a fast Akajyu before," Torrie admitted as she helped set the timer on the oven.

"Or another general for that matter," Lisa pointed out.

" **Kairaki is formidable and she is fairly strong, but her speed is somewhat limited by her armor,"** Takanari noted.

"So… she wasn't even at her full power?" Mako gawked in surprise.

" **Her suit is like a container or something like that,"** Hyouno pointed out, " **If she were to release herself from it… well, we all know what will happen. Her true speed is, like, insurmountable!"**

" **But we'll keep getting stronger, right?"** Mizuka checked.

"Always do," Torrie smiled before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "Huh? Who's that?"

"Who's what?" Mako asked.

"Over there."

Torrie pointed to where she was looking, only for the girls to see nothing there, the two looking back at Torrie.

"...Are you messing with us again?" Mako sighed.

"...Huh. I could've sworn I saw something looking at us," Torrie muttered, scratching her head.

"It was probably Holly-chan's cat and/or bunny. Nothing too weird," Lisa responded, shrugging it off as she opened the oven and pulled out a nicely cooked steak.

Torrie sighed as she looked at the carpet floor, but she soon saw hand and knee prints in the carpet. Mizuka actually noticed it with her, Torrie raising an eyebrow before they looked at the couch and noticed something… the uniform was gone. They looked back and forth between where the uniform was, and the prints on the carpet, managing to put two and two together.

"... _OH MY GOD_! Mako-chan, the uniform's gone!" Torrie gasped in shock, pointing to the couch.

" **Th-Th-Th-The Akajyu's in the house!"** Mizuka panicked as Mako, Hyouno, Lisa, and Takanari looked out of the kitchen to find the hand and knee prints facing towards them.

" **I'll get it!"** Hyouno shouted, the six attempting to surround it as the prints backed up before it bumped into the curtains, knocking them down.

The figure who was apparently invisible moved frantically, trying to get the curtain off it before it was revealed to be…

"...What…?" Mako gasped, confused.

"Huh?" Torrie also gasped.

" **...It's a human girl…?"** Hyouno gawked, the girl that formed from the uniform now having a look of worry on her face.

"How…? ...Is that even possible?" Lisa wondered.

" **I'm sensing… yes, she's made from the uniform, but I don't know why she looks human,"** Takanari added.

" **It's probably a diversion or something, trying to fool us by changing its appearance,"** Hyouno figured.

" **Hold on… the Akajyu slime was made to bring inanimate objects to life. It might've given her life, but… I'm sensing Tamashii energy within her. It must've been from the struggle you had with Kairaki."**

" **Wow…"** Mizuka gawked.

"So, what you're saying is that the goop gave the uniform life, but Hyouno-san's energy got mixed up in there and gave her a human form?" Torrie inquired.

" **Hai,"** Takanari nodded.

" **She could still attack us, though,"** Hyouno pointed out, still on the defensive.

"How could you say that? Look at the poor dear. She looks so scared," Lisa noted as she approached the girl, the latter still crawling back in nervousness and fear, swiping her hand at Lisa like she was telling her to stay back, "Come on, I only want to help you."

"Let me try," Mako offered as she walked a little closer and kneeled down to the girl's level, "*holds her hand out* Come here. Come on, we're not gonna hurt you. Daijoubu."

The girl looked nervous before crawling slowly towards Mako and looked at her before taking her hand.

"*giggles* That's it. I won't hurt you. We won't do anything to you," Mako smiled as the girl moved her hand along with Mako's, her neutral expression returning with a small smile.

"I think the darling needs a bath," Lisa pointed out.

"I can give it to her. You girls can eat dinner without me… I'm not really that hungry."

"Okie-dokie," Torrie smiled.

" **I'm coming with you,"** Hyouno added as she tried to follow her host.

"No, Hyouno. I'll be fine. I can handle giving an inanimate object-turned-human girl a bath. Besides, she has done nothing to attack us. Right now, she's just… confused and scared."

" **...Fine. But let me know if anything strange happens."**

Mako nodded as she then helped the girl stand up.

"You can't walk yet, can you?" Mako asked, the girl shaking her head in response, "Okay, I'll help you."

* * *

Mako sighed as she helped clean up the new girl, who was sitting in the bathtub while holding water in her hand.

"That's really nice," she smiled as she kept washing her, the new girl actually giggling a little, "Did that tickle? *girl nods* Sorry."

The girl then moved her hands as if to try and get something across, but she didn't know what to say or ask. She couldn't say anything either, only coming out as mumbles and gibberish.

"I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now… considering that you were literally just born seconds ago," Mako figured as the new girl slowly nodded in response, "You can understand me, right? *girl nods again* Good."

Mako got up and walked out of the bathroom for a second before coming back with a spare Sailor uniform that was in her closet.

"...This is what you were made from. It's called a Sailor uniform."

The girl lifted her hand up to touch the uniform, and when she touched it, there was a little spark or stream of lightning between her finger and the uniform.

"You were given life by these creatures called Akajyu. They are evil monsters bent on destroying the world and making it their domain," Mako explained, the girl looking a little scared now, "But me and my friends are the ones to step up and stop them. We fight with our Tamashii."

The girl then gained a curious look before pointing to the uniform and then herself while trying to talk again.

"Are you an object? *girl nods* ...Not necessarily. You were… but you were given life. You are a person now… and that doesn't mean that I should treat you like anything less."

The girl then started to smile a little, Mako putting the uniform down before kneeling down to finish cleaning her.

"I'm Mako. Can you say my name? Mako?" she checked, making sure to teach her to talk.

"...Mm. Mmmmmaaa…. Ma… Ma… ko… Ma-ko," the girl muttered in attempt to repeat, pointing to Mako, "...Mako."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Mako."

"That's me."

"What about me?" she suddenly heard Torrie ask, poking her head out the door.

"Torrie… you surprised me," Mako gasped as Torrie walked in.

"I see you're teaching our new friend how to talk," Lisa added as she joined the three.

"...Hai, I am," Mako answered.

"Mmm?" the girl muttered in question, pointing to Torrie and Lisa.

"They're good. They are my friends," Mako assured.

"I'm Torrie. Yoroshiku ne," Torrie introduced.

"T… T-To-Toooo… Tor… Tor-Tor-Tor-," the new girl repeated, trying to pronounce Torrie's name while pointing at her.

"Almost. You can do it."

"Tor…rie… Tor-rie."

"That's it."

"Torrie… Torrie."

"Very good," Mako smiled with a gentle pat on the girl's shoulder, Lisa giggling as she kneeled near the tub.

"And I'm Lisa," Lisa introduced.

"L… L-L-Li… Li… Li… sa… Li-sa," the girl muttered, pointing to Lisa, "...Lisa."

"Wonderful!"

"You're learning very fast," Mako smiled, "Come on, I'll help you stand and dry you up."

The girl shook her head, keeping to the tub while actually gripping it.

"What's wrong? You afraid to stand or something?" Torrie asked, the girl nodding in response.

"I said that I'll help you stand. Now come on," Mako assured as she helped the girl up to her feet, even though she wobbled a bit, "Easy. Keep your legs straight."

It didn't take long for her to step out of the tub, Mako helping her.

* * *

In Mako's room, after they tried the new girl off, she, Torrie, and Lisa put a pair of bra and underwear on her.

"There we go," Mako smiled.

"Now she doesn't have to go around in her birthday suit," Torrie noted.

" **I don't have to ask this young lady to show me her panties, because I'm already looking at them,"** Takanari added.

"Takanari. Be serious for a moment," Lisa sighed.

"I also see you're standing well," Mako pointed out, the new girl looking at herself standing, smiling at the fact that she was up straight without any help.

"Wait, we haven't given her a name yet," Torrie realized.

"You're right. Hmm…" Lisa muttered, thinking for a moment, "How about Emily?"

"E… Emi… Emi-Emi-Emil…" the girl muttered, trying to say her own name.

"You know. Just Emi is nice," Mako shrugged off.

"Emi… Emi. Mm-hm. *nods with a smile*"

"Now, I suppose we're going to introduce her in class tomorrow?" Lisa asked, yawning a bit.

"I suppose so. We'll put some clothes on her tomorrow," Mako figured.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too. Night, girls," Torrie yawned as she went to her bed.

"But where will Emi sle-?"

Before Mako even finished, she heard a soft noise, making the girls turn to see Emi snoring, standing up, head down, even had her eyes closed.

"Huh, she sleeps standing up," Mako noted as she went in her bed.

"Aw… she sounds like a baby snoring," Lisa giggled tiredly as she went to sleep.

All three of the girls went to sleep in the room, Emi sound asleep while standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

Next morning, Mako slowly woke up with a yawn and opened her eyes. She saw that Torrie and Lisa were already out of the room, but Emi was gone from her spot as well.

"...Emi?" Mako asked, looking around for the girls, "Girls?"

She got up and walked downstairs to find the other five girls having some breakfast along with Emi herself. Emi was now wearing a white Sailor uniform top complete with a yellow bow along with blue denim shorts with white fluff at the end of the pant legs.

"Oh, morning, Mako-chan," Torrie smiled.

"...I see you've already dressed her," Mako noted, "The top of a Sailor uniform?"

"We are not without a sense of irony," Lisa admitted as Emi admired her appearance.

"Mako…" Emi smiled widely before pointing to Holly, Karin, and Saki sitting together, "Karin… Holly… Saki."

"That's great, Emi-chan, good job!" Torrie smiled and applauded.

" **I'll admit, a human formed from a single Sailor uniform is interesting,"** Yukikami admitted.

"I think she's kinda adorable," Holly smiled as Emi took a bite of a waffle.

"...O-i-shi," Emi smiled widely as she devoured the waffle.

"Easy, you don't want to eat too fast now," Karin pointed out, but Emi didn't listen or hear as she kept eating until she started coughing, Torrie patting her on the back to help her get the waffle out of the wrong pipe.

" **I'm still not sure about this girl,"** Hyouno whispered to Mako.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

" **Are you sure this isn't a diversion to trick us by the Akajyu?"**

"She has no knowledge and no involvement with them."

" **Maybe, but what if it's just a ploy?"**

"I don't think you're even gonna give her a chance. I am, we all are. We're gonna introduce her in class, and you're not changing my mind."

Hyouno just sighed in response, clearly annoyed by her host's persistence.

"Alright, let's all get changed," Mako called out as the girls went and did so.

"Oh, one thing. I tried to put shoes on Emi-chan, but she kept shaking her head at them," Lisa informed, "She actually likes looking at her feet sometimes. Nothing really that weird, I like looking at my feet too."

"Alright. She can stay like that," Mako shrugged off.

* * *

The girls all got dressed in their uniforms, Mako having Emi hold her arm to show her around as they and Torrie made it into their homeroom.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Sensei," Mako greeted as she walked in with her friends.

"Ohaiyo Kazuyoshi, Uesugi," the teacher replied back before noticing Emi, "...New student?"

"Hai. Um… this is Shinteki Emi. I've been showing her around campus lately and I was curious if she can be a part of this class and attend school here."

"Of course… she's more than welcome. *notices Emi's barefeet* Is there a reason why she's not wearing shoes?"

"Oh, um… she has special needs. It makes her comfortable and she likes, um… how it feels," Mako answered, coming up with a sort of bluff, "She also doesn't talk very well yet."

"Oh. Well… Shinteki, are you well behaved?" the teacher inquired of Emi, who slowly nodded in response, "Very good. Kazuyoshi, would you help Shinteki introduce herself to the class?"

"At once, Sensei. Go on, Emi. Introduce yourself," Mako encouraged, Emi facing most of the students, but she looked a bit nervous as the students looked at her.

"Sh… Shi-Shin-te-ki… Emi… de-su," Emi stuttered out, bowing to the class as Mako drew her name on the board in kanji.

The other students then clapped for her as Mako directed her to a seat by her and Torrie.

* * *

After classes were over and the girls returned to Hoshi Shoujo, Emi was sitting and watching TV, smiling at the show that was on as Mako looked on, smiling at her.

"I think she had a good first day of school, didn't she?" Torrie smiled.

"Me too," Mako responded.

" **Psst, hey Mako, Torrie,"** Hyouno whispered, " **Come in the kitchen."**

Mako sighed as she and Torrie joined Hyouno and the other girls and Tamashii in the kitchen.

"Alright, Hyouno, what's so important that you and the others wanted to talk about something? Are you still distrusting Emi?" Mako sighed, turning to the floating uniforms.

" **I've had more reason to… we've been sensing something about it,"** Hyouno pointed out.

" _Her_ , not it," Mako reminded.

" **Look, you know that** _ **she**_ **was made from Akajyu and Tamashii energy. We're sensing some kind of hidden power within her."**

"What're you getting at?"

" **She means that the mix of Akajyu and Tamashii powers may have created something that she could awaken at any moment. We don't even know what it is,"** Takanari pointed out.

" **And to be honest… we're not sure what would result of that combination… and some of us are actually nervous about this,"** Yukikami admitted.

"Not the rest of you as well," Lisa sighed.

"I don't understand… why won't you guys give Emi a chance?" Holly asked, clearly concerned about their new friend.

" **I'm sorry, Holly-dono. But I must agree with the others that Shinteki Emi might be dangerous,"** Donsai sighed.

"...I don't think she's dangerous," Torrie pointed out innocently, looking at Emi, still smiling at her show.

" **I think we should kick her out,"** Hyouno bluntly stated.

"Hyouno! How dare you suggest such a thing?!" Lisa snapped.

"I can't believe you, Hyouno," Mako scolded, "How dare you say such a thing about Emi? How dare you even think about throwing her out because of your… your… paranoid delusions!?"

"Mako…?" she heard Emi ask, making them turn to see her.

"Oh, Emi…"

"Emi… bad?"

"No, no, no, you're not bad," Holly responded in defense.

"Emi… leave? ...Bye bye?" Emi asked, starting to whimper.

"Hell no, we don't want you to leave," Saki responded, trying to defend for her.

" **...You're dangerous, girl. You're hiding something from us and we don't think it's safe to have you around!"** Hyouno shouted at Emi, making her gasp.

"Hyouno, be quiet!" Mako snapped back as Emi started whimpering, "Emi, come on. Listen to us. We don't think you're dangerous."

Emi just started tearing up, wiping the liquid away from her eyes and looking at it with confusion.

"Emi… not… un… un-der-stand. Emi… bad?" Emi whimpered, about to cry.

"Please understand, Emi-san. We don't want you to believe we think poorly of you, because we don't," Karin explained

" **You haven't done anything bad, but we are worried that you might be bad without knowing it. Now how about you scram?"** Hyouno spat at Emi, pointing her sleeve at the door.

Emi looked at the girls who cared for her and became her friends, thinking that they really didn't want her around before running straight for the door. To the surprise of the others, Emi actually phased through the door like a ghost.

"Hyouno no BAKA!" Mako shouted, bopping her Tamashii right on top of the hole where the head goes, making Hyouno wince a little in pain.

" **ITAI! What was that for?!"** Hyouno snapped in confusion.

"I can't believe you made her cry and run away!"

" **Why do you girls even defend her when she could very well be an Akajyu pawn!?"**

"If you really think that, then explain why she hasn't attacked us since her awakening," Lisa demanded.

" **...You're right. I haven't really noticed any signs of ill or malicious intent towards us,"** Takanari admitted.

" **Y-You don't know that! For all we know, that freak could've been playing with us the whole time!"** Hyouno retorted.

"Oh stitch your mouth shut!" Saki snapped.

" **She… She looks so innocent though…"** Kazeru added along.

"Oh, the poor dear must be lost all on her own. We have to look for her," Lisa informed.

"But she could've gone anywhere. She was still born just last night and she doesn't even know anything about what's going on, who to trust, who to be with, or even where she is!" Mako pointed out as the girls ran out the dorm.

" **I'm coming with you,"** Hyouno insisted as she flew to Mako, only for her to put her hand up to stop her.

"No… I think you've helped quite enough today," Mako responded, the Tamashii looking shocked as Mako left.

" **Very well done, Koneko-chan,"** Yukikami muttered sarcastically.

" **Well why don't you all go with them if you wanna find her?"** Hyouno responded, turning around angrily.

" **Floating Sailor uniforms would draw unwanted attention to us. Did you ever think of that for once or are you so deluded that you can't even think clearly?"**

" **Honestly, you had a point with Emi-san having a hidden dangerous power until you yelled at her to leave. I know you have a short temper, Hyouno-san, but that was… uncharacteristically cruel, even for you,"** Takanari sighed as she floated away.

" **Come on. Girls… don't you float away from me again,"** Hyouno called out before Yukikami slapped her with a back sleeve.

" **For once… I really do believe you went too far,"** Yukikami sighed before floating upstairs with the rest.

Hyouno growled in frustration, looking like she was about to yell, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, instead sighing in defeat.

" **...I don't get it. It's like I'm trying to prevent the problem from happening when it actually looks like I WANT the problem!"** Hyouno pondered, plopping down on the couch exasperated, " **Hmm… if I yelled all that to her and she really was an Akajyu pawn, she would've revealed herself right off the bat. But she… didn't. She looked really sad. *sighs again* Why am I so terrible sometimes?"**

She was in such a state of self defeat that she actually slid off the couch and on the floor before slipping under the table to sulk.

* * *

"Emi-chan!" Torrie called out, trying to find her, "Where are you?"

"How are we even going to find her?" Mako wondered aloud.

"Let's split up. Torrie-chan and I will look over on the other side of the campus," Lisa instructed.

"And me, Holly-san, and Saki-san will search in the center," Karin added as they split up, leaving Mako on her own.

"Hmm… what's the best way to find her?" Mako pondered before she felt an idea come in her head, ' _...Hyouno? Can you hear me?'_

' **Well since my baby left me! I found a new place to dwell! It's down at the end of Lonely St. at Heartbreak Hotel,** ' she heard Hyouno sing aloud, confusing Mako at first.

' _Hyouno? What are you doing?'_

' _ **Huh? Oh, Mako. ...Wait, why do you even wanna talk to me?'**_

' _...I actually need your help this time.'_

' _ **I thought you said I helped you quite enough today. *sigh* I'm such a terrible being.'**_

' _Insensitive, yes. Short-tempered, definitely. Terrible, no,'_ Mako noted.

' _ **How can you say that after I yelled at that girl, huh? Yeah, I actually had a rare moment to calm down and think for a moment… and all I feel is stupid,'**_ Hyouno admitted.

' _Stop sulking and listen. You may not be the best at making a good first impression, but you're a good friend once you actually pause for a moment and see what's real.'_

' _ **I realized… she looked really sad. If she really was an Akajyu pawn, she would've revealed herself.'**_

' _Thank you. You said 'she', not 'it','_ Mako smiled widely, ' _Now, can you sense where I am right now?'_

' _ **Of course I can. I'm on my way if you need me.'**_

"No, stay there. I don't want Emi to get scared of you again. Do you sense Emi from where I am?" Mako checked.

' _ **Surprisingly, yes. She's over to your left at the nearest park, the same park where the uniform she used to be was thrown,'**_ Hyouno informed.

"Great. Thank you."

Mako ran towards the park, past the trees and over some rocks.

"Emi! Emi, you here? Emi!"

It wasn't long until she heard sniffling and whimpering, soon finding a familiar face sitting by a tree, knees up to her face.

"Emi! Thank God I found you," Mako smiled with relief as she reached out for Emi, but she mumbled while swiping her hand, telling her to go away, "Emi, I'm sorry for what happened. I don't think you're dangerous at all."

Emi mumbled some more while moving her hands, trying to say something, but kept crying.

"Do you even know what's going on?" Mako asked, Emi whimpering and shaking her head, "I understand. It's hard to decide or understand anything when you give an inanimate object life."

"...Mmm…" Emi muttered, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Mako… Emi… object?"

"I already told you that you're not an object. You are my friend. And I want to help you."

"...F… Fffrrr… Friend…?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm your friend. And the other girls are your friends too. And we're willing to teach you about life. Are you willing to learn and understand?"

Emi, still upset, nodded her head in response. Mako smiled as she gave Emi a hug, the girl crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here for you now. It's okay," Mako assured, calming Emi down as she tightened her embrace.

' _ **Oi, Mako, I'm sensing Akajyu again… it's Kairaki!'**_ Hyouno gasped in shock, Mako's eyes widening in response.

"Where… Mako… go?" Emi asked.

"My friends need my help right now! Come with me!" Mako responded, holding out her hand to Emi, who took it in response.

* * *

At that moment, Kairaki had arrived to take on the other girls, already in their heroine forms as she zipped by them in a blur of light, managing to hit all of them, sending them sprawling to the ground and reappearing in front of them.

" **This is almost too easy. How did Chainwreck have such a hard time with you all?"** Kairaki scoffed as she dusted herself off.

" **There must be a way of fighting her on even grounds,"** D-Holly grunted as she tried to get back up with the others.

" **I believe I can do this,"** T-Lisa nodded as she got up and sped towards Kairaki in a blur of lightning.

Kairaki grinned as she bolted towards T-Lisa, and there were flashes and blurs of light and lightning colliding left and right against each other. Their speeds seemed even for quite a while, but then Kairaki managed to grab T-Lisa by the hair and toss her away, the blurs stopping as the lightning Tamashii was sent tumbling back to the ground.

" **KORA!"** she suddenly heard a voice shout before Kairaki turned around to see H-Mako, already in heroine form, leaping in with her fist ablaze and punching her back.

" **Hmph, I was wondering if you would show up,"** Kairaki grinned while H-Mako got herself ready, " **Hold on… I'm sensing another one among you six."**

Kairaki looked around, not sure where the source was until she noticed Emi behind a car watching the battle.

" **...Oh… I know what that is I sensed."**

' _Emi,'_ Mako gasped in shock, Kairaki walking closer.

" **The same essence I used to create you from the Sailor uniform… also mixed with the Tamashii essence. That would explain the human form,"** Kairaki noted, Emi lowering herself more and more to try and hide from her, " **I can improve on it though."**

" **Oi… don't you dare touch her,"** H-Mako snapped at Kairaki, running in front of Emi with her arms out.

Emi squeaked in fear as H-Mako charged fire into her punches and knocked Kairaki away, only to get a hard backfist to the face, Kairaki continuing to walk towards Emi. Emi whimpered as she crawled backwards, H-Mako running back to grab ahold of Kairaki.

" **Stop it!"** H-Mako shouted as she tried to hold the general back.

" **Why would you even care about saving a uniform? It's just an object,"** Kairaki scoffed.

" **Emi is Mako's friend! And any friend of Mako… is a friend of mine as well!"**

Emi gasped in response to this, eyes wide by this news from H-Mako before Kairaki made her let go and created a large line of light in her hands.

" **Ama no Murakumo (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven),"** Kairaki stated before she took the line and swung it like it was a sword, hitting H-Mako a couple of times before giving a powerful downward slash that sent her flying towards her teammates.

Emi looked on, feeling a bit shocked as Kairaki walked towards the downed Tamashii with her light sword at the ready, aimed at H-Mako first.

" **And now… you die first,"** Kairaki grinned, lifting her blade into the air.

Suddenly, just as she was about to bring the blade down, Emi appeared in front of her out of nowhere, the wind from her appearance alone being rather strong on both sides.

" **Whoa… hold on, what are you doing? Get out of here!"** H-Mako shouted, trying to get up, but it was clear she was weak.

"No! Mako… Emi… friend…" Emi insisted, standing firm.

" **Please. What could an object like you do with 'friends'? You have no wants or desires… you're nothing!"** Kairaki shouted as she tried to swing her blade.

Emi held her arm up in response, and the moment the blade made contact with her hand, it actually shattered, the pieces flying like glass before they faded away.

" **What!?"**

Emi then started glowing a bright white before spinning around like the Tamashii and stopped as the glow died down. Her body was now covered in a black skintight suit with outer garments in the design of the typical Sailor uniform in white, but it looked like armor attached on top of said bodysuit, complete with matching gloves but was still barefoot. She looked at her new suit and gawked at it with wide eyes, stretching her fingers and wiggling her toes.

" **What the hell?"** H-Mako gasped.

" **...This must've been the power we've been sensing within her,"** Takanari realized in amazement.

' _That's incredible…'_ Mako smiled as Emi stood firm against Kairaki..

" **Impossible! The combination of opposite energies made this!?"** Kairaki gasped in shock while Emi clutched her fists tightly, the sound of leather squeezing being heard.

Kairaki zipped on in a blur of light, zooming around, over, and past Emi to try and confuse her, but Emi just looked on with a very neutral, but determined expression. Just when it looked like Kairaki was about to throw a punch to Emi, Emi suddenly had her fist in Kairaki's helmet, the super fast punch being strong enough to making a crack in the helmet, surprising the general.

' _ **Sh… Sh-She's fast!'**_ Kairaki gawked as she was suddenly short of breath before Emi gave an equally powerful kick right in the chest, sending her hurtling into a building wall.

" **Wow!"** K-Karin gawked in surprise.

" **...Unbelievable,"** D-Holly gasped, stunned by Emi's power.

" **I did not predict that she would be that strong and fast,"** Y-Saki admitted while Emi stood tall.

" **...I don't know where this speed came from, but you will never defeat me… you piece of garbage,"** Kairaki growled.

"Emi no garbage! Emi… human!" she shouted as she rushed in and threw some more punches at Kairaki, who blocked them in response.

Emi attacked so fast, Kairaki had a hard time keeping up as she tried to kick her, but Emi blocked it rather easily before she spun rather fast like a tornado followed by a really hard kick to the helmet, sending Kairaki into a car.

" **...I have never faced one who can actually stop my speed,"** Kairaki grunted in pain, coughing a bit.

" **Well… she was made from your goop after all,"** H-Mako smirked as Emi cracked her fingers by just clenching her fists before she vanished, a wind trail being left behind her.

Kairaki looked around in an attempt to find where she could come at her and soon spot Emi coming on her left, giving her a punch right in the stomach, knocking her back, but she landed on her feet. The Akajyu general then dashed in a blur of light again and hit Emi with every pass, the new girl blocking them all with ease before she threw another punch at Kairaki, cracking her armor in the process and sending her knocked back.

" **This… This is wrong… you can't be this fast… you can't be this strong… Nothing about this makes sense!"** Kairaki panted, coughing up some white blood-like goop.

"Emi… have friends. Emi have power… because of friends. Bad monster lady… lose," Emi informed, disappearing again.

Then, before Kairaki could react, Emi appeared before her and began to unleash a barrage of super fast punches, all of them resounding like blasts from a shotgun in rapid succession as the Akajyu's armor cracked from all the punches before Emi wound her right fist back and punched her really hard in the helmet that it completely shattered off and sent her crashing into the street.

" **That was amazing!"** M-Torrie smiled in amazement as the Tamashii got up.

" **Sugee…"** K-Karin gasped, jaw dropped in wonder.

" **That was impressive,"** H-Mako admitted.

As the Tamashii were cheering her on, Emi changed out of her suit and back into her regular clothes, panting a bit before she sat on the ground while the Tamashii demorphed and gave control back to their hosts.

"Emi, are you okay?" Mako asked out of concern, Emi only nodding in response, allowing Mako a sigh of relief.

"That was amazing what you did there!" Lisa smiled as she and the other girls walked over to her.

"Yea! That was totally epic!" Torrie cheered on for Emi.

"...A… A-Ari… ga-tou," Emi smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"I see you're starting to talk a little better," Karin noted, "That's some progress for you."

Emi shook her head, showing that she's still not that good.

"It's just good that you're alright and that you can do all that stuff," Mako pointed out with her own smile.

" **Hey, Emi… um… I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was a huge jerk, okay,"** Hyouno apologized, Emi smiling and holding out her hand to the Tamashii and rubbing her shoulders.

They heard panting before they turned to see Kairaki struggling to stand up, the cracks in the armor revealing beams of light trying to escape while her face was a complete bright yellow, resembling a normal human face, the face itself shocking the others.

" **You… You think this is over…?"** Kairaki grunted as her armor actually started to heal, the cracks closing up allowing the light to be contained while the face remains revealed " **It's not over until I say it's over!"**

With that, Kairaki then faded into particles of light, disappearing from the view of the girls.

" **We'll get her next time,"** Hyouno assured as they all nodded and decided to leave.

* * *

"JA-JAAN~! (TA-DAH~!)" Torrie smiled, showing off the charms she found in the store before they each took one.

"They're really cute," Holly admitted, taking one.

"Nice pick for the item of Hoshi Shoujo, Torrie-chan," Lisa giggled, accepting it.

"This is really cool," Saki grinned, placing hers on the belt loop of her shorts.

"Oh, and we got an extra one too," Torrie smiled recalled, holding out a seventh charm.

"...Who…?" Emi asked, trying to know who'd get it.

"For you, silly! And the best thing about it… this is your earring."

"Here, let me help," Mako offered, taking the charm and carefully piercing it on Emi's right ear, "You're part of the sorority now… and a hero like us. You are our friend, Emi."

Emi smiled more widely than ever before, about to tear up, before giving Mako a great big hug, sounding like she was hyperventilating when really she couldn't be any happier. It was her way of saying thank you.

"Yo… You're welcome, Emi… You're welcome," Mako smiled back, returning the embrace as her friends and the Tamashii looked on with smiles of their own.

* * *

Later that night, near the Akajyu shrine, Kairaki's head made the dreary environment a little brighter as Communi came by and dropped two Sailor uniforms at her feet, a grin appearing on her face.

" **Well done. At least you morons are good for something. A few more to go,"** Kairaki noted as she stared at the uniforms.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The girls come face to face with an Akajyu made from a motorboat. However, troubles rise when Torrie reveals that she can't swim. The girls try to help her overcome this fear, but it isn't easy. Can Torrie overcome her barrier for her friends and defeat this Akajyu?**

 **Class 14: Smoke on the Water**

* * *

 **KKD: Wow, that was pretty darn cool. And nice reference with the title of the next chapter.**

 **TB: Thank you. This was a really cool chapter, introducing Emi Shinteki, the girl given life from a Sailor uniform, is now living at Hoshi Shoujo, and has her own set of powers.**

 **KKD: She's the equivalent of our sixth Senshi, or extra hero considering we started with six.**

 **TB: So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: That's a toughie, I really liked every moment we wrote with Emi herself. She's just such a unique character to write. So in terms of favs… no idea.**

 **TB: More about Emi, she's a really good character. Always curious, struggling to be like everyone else, so innocent. The more I think about it, she might be an allegory for real life special needs.**

 **KKD: Very appropriate seeing I grew up in a family with that sort of experience; me and my bros have autism, so anything involving accurately portrayed characters with special needs is a plus.**

 **TB: I have autism too, although both of us are more high functioning. Emi is… a nice mix of high and low functioning autism.**

 **KKD: Yea, for sure.**

 **TB: For my favorite part… it's her first appearance in her heroine form. Despite the fact that she doesn't know what's going on, all she knows is that the people who took care of her, her friends were in trouble. She stepped up, and from that courage, her powers awakened along with this form. It's like an autistic superhero.**

 **KKD: Now that's loyalty. Haven't seen something like that since the movie** _ **Radio**_ **starring Cuba Gooding Jr. and Ed Harris. Great movie, BTWs, check it out.**

 **TB: Hey, I've seen some of that movie too. Not as good as Forrest Gump, but still an A+.**

 **KKD: I'll need to check that again some other time, but for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter to it's fullest.**

 **TB: And this story is only gonna get better from here. But for now… we've got some pirating to do. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	14. Class 14: Smoke on the Water

**TB: Baseball slide! *gets down on back and does so***

 **KKD: *KKD rushes over and tries to do the same, but slips on a banana peel, making him slide past TB* WHOOAAOOOAAOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! *crashes into a wall***

 **TB: Damn slapstick cliche. *walks over to KKD* You okay?**

 **KKD: *dazed and singing* I'm just a little black rain cloud, hovering under the honey tree…**

 **TB: Come on, snap out of it. *claps hands***

 **KKD: *still dazed and singing* I'm only a little black rain cloud… pay no attention to little me. *plops to the floor***

 **TB: Okay… oh! Hey, KKD, sushi's on me today!**

 **KKD: *eyes widen and he shoots up* SWEET! *looks around before realizing what happened* ...Darn.**

 **TB: Had to wake you up. We have a Sailor Spirits chapter to get to, remember?**

 **KKD: Oh, right.**

 **TB: This one is a Torrie centric chapter where she gets her chance to shine and connect with Emi.**

 **KKD: Gotcha. This should be good.**

 **TB: Without any further ado, let's start.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We see Emi doing a little bit of school work in Hoshi Shoujo, with Mako supervising. Emi actually put the pen to her mouth as she was thinking rather furiously to the answer of a question involving math.

"You stuck somewhere?" Mako asked, earning a nod from Emi.

"Don't… know…" Emi confessed in frustration, hitting her head a couple times thinking that the answer would come to her like that.

"Don't do that. Come on, I'll help you."

Mako carefully instructed Emi how to solve the problems after summing up basics, Torrie walking over as she noticed the two.

"*giggle* With how you two interact, it's almost like you're sisters," Torrie smiled as Mako finally noticed her.

"Torrie… you know, you gotta stop appearing when I least expect it," Mako sighed.

"It's what I like to do. I surprise people."

"Aah!" they suddenly heard Emi gasp in happiness, getting their attention as she pointed to her worksheet, showing she completed her work and making happy noises.

"That's great! You did great, Emi!" Mako smiled widely, Emi hugging her and jumping in excitement due to her accomplishment.

"Alright, Emi-chan! ...Wanna have some fun?" Torrie asked, Emi smiling and nodding as Torrie took her hand and walked out.

* * *

The three soon arrived at a boardwalk amusement park, Emi looking around with wide eyes and glee.

"You like it?" Torrie asked, Emi nodding in response before she points over to a place.

"What that?" Emi asked, pointing to the store.

"Oh, that's an ice cream place. Wanna get some?"

"What ice cream?"

"It's a really sweet and delicious frozen treat! It's super tasty with many flavors. Come on, I'll get you one."

They went on over to the store, Torrie examining the menu before finding one.

"Two strawberry ice creams, please?" she asked for as the two sat down on stools in front of a counter, Torrie paying for the two cups as they were slid over to them, "It's strawberry. Go on, try it."

Emi nodded as she licked it and smiled in response.

"Oi-shi," Emi smiled as she licked more of the ice cream.

"Oh, don't lick too fast, you'll get a-"

"Aah~," Emi winced, holding the sides of her head, feeling a sharp pain inside her head.

"...Brain freeze."

"Hu… Hu… Hu~rt…"

"Just rub your tongue on the roof of your mouth, like this," Torrie instructed, showing her how to do it with her mouth open, "It'll help you."

Emi mimicked what Torrie did, the sharp pain decreasing as she panted.

"...Ice cream bad," Emi whimpered.

"No, no, you were licking too fast. You gotta enjoy it more."

Emi nodded in response before eating slowly like Torrie suggested. She started to enjoy it a little more, smiling once more as they enjoyed the treat and each other's company. Then, out of nowhere, the Communi appeared, scaring many people and making them run away.

"Uh oh," Torrie gulped as the two looked.

' _ **I sensed the Akajyu's presence! I'll be over there shortly, Torrie-chan!'**_ Mizuka assured, Torrie assuming she was on her way.

One Communi actually tried to get her, but Emi punched it away, preventing it from hitting her friend.

"Thank you," Torrie smiled before her eyes flashed pink and her hair turned into dreadlocks.

" **I showed up in range. Tamashii Henge!"** M-Torrie shouted as the uniform that contained Mizuka spun around her, creating a water tornado and transforming into her heroine form, " **You transform too, Emi-chan."**

Emi nodded as she posed for a moment before glowing white. She transformed into her heroine form from before as she posed with M-Torrie before they ran towards the Communi.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***We also see Emi standing firmly, both her regular and heroine form shown side by side before they come together***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 14: Smoke on the Water**

Emi and M-Torrie kept all the Communi away, M-Torrie splashing water at them like a whip and Emi zipping and punching each one away. This went on for some time until one of the Communi went near the water, dripping some of its slime onto a nearby motor boat.

" **There they go! Hey!"** M-Torrie called out, she and Emi running towards the edge of the dock, suddenly, M-Torrie froze, Emi stopping just a few inches in front of her.

"Mi… Mizu-ka…?" Emi asked, confused.

" **To-Torrie-chan… what's wrong…?"** M-Torrie asked, also confused by this.

' _Huh? Oh, um, nothing. Come on, let's keep going,'_ Torrie insisted, the two running towards the motorboat, but the moment they stepped on the deck, the motorboat began to take shape.

The bow became shoulders, the boat became the body, parts of the deck became its arms and legs, and the engine became the head and the back.

" **Ah~** _crap,'_ Mizuka and Torrie gulped.

Emi nodded as they quickly got ready and ran right towards the Akajyu, the two quickly trying to punch and kick it, but it blocked most of them. Then, the Akajyu grabbed M-Torrie and tossed her into the water.

" **Ha ha, big mistake! The water is my power, ba~ka!"** M-Torrie scoffed as she landed on her feet, the water below her actually spinning before she blasted up at the Motorboat Akajyu, who shook it off before he jumped in the water as well, smoke coming out of the engine.

" **Is that all you got?"** the kaijin taunted as it managed to slide across the water, making M-Torrie freeze up again.

" **Wh-What's going on…? Torrie-chan, why are you stopping me? What's wrong?"** M-Torrie asked.

' _I-I'm feeling a little nervous right now,'_ Torrie admitted.

" **I got him! Just let me have control."**

" **You're wide open!"** the Akajyu smirked as it quickly elbowed M-Torrie off balance and in the water again.

M-Torrie tried to get out, but Torrie began to panic in her head.

" **I-I can't get back out… Torrie-chan… what's the problem!?"** M-Torrie asked, trying to help.

' _I-I… I can't swim!'_ Torrie shouted in fear.

" **EH~!?"**

M-Torrie struggled to move, but in her state, Torrie was still panicking so much that she actually demorphed out and regained control.

" **Hahaha! The Spirit of Water picked a host that can't swim!"** the Akajyu cackled, " **There's a word for this, what is it… tip of my tongue… oh yea! Ironic!"**

" **You do not talk bad about my host, you big meanie!"** M-Torrie snapped as she tried to fight back, but was still unable to regain control of Torrie's body due to her fear gripping so tightly.

" **That bastard!"** H-Mako shouted as she tried to get after him, only for Y-Saki to grab her and pull her back.

" **I don't think cats handle water too well, especially one as fiery and hotheaded as you,"** Y-Saki noted.

' _...She has a point,'_ Mako admitted.

" **But Torrie-san and Mizuka-san are in danger!"** T-Lisa shouted as the Akajyu prepared to stomp M-Torrie in the water.

"He… Help… Torrie… help…?" Emi asked the others, not sure what to do when suddenly, her feet started levitating off the ground.

" **Oi, Emi… are you flying?"** H-Mako asked, the new girl surprised by the idea that she's floating in the air before she quickly fell back down.

" **I will handle the rescue. Kazeru-san, care for help?"** T-Lisa checked with K-Karin, the wind Tamashii nodding before they both charged their respective elements in their hands.

The two aimed their elemental blasts at the water, creating a storm from their hands at the Akajyu, knocking him away and sweeping up M-Torrie in the whirlwind before bringing it back to the docks and dropping her on land, M-Torrie changing out of her outfit and back to Torrie as she panted in fear.

" **Torrie-san? Daijoubu desu ka?"** T-Lisa asked, Torrie looking at her and suddenly embracing her, hyperventilating with a scared expression on her face, the rest of the Tamashii looking on in concern.

* * *

"You can't swim!?" Mako gawked, the girls back in Hoshi Shoujo with Torrie sitting on the couch, looking defeated and embarrassed.

"I can't help it, okay? There is a really good explanation for all this," Torrie retorted, her friends and the Tamashii looking at her with concern and listening intently, "It happened when I was little, I was really excited to go swimming at the beach. Some old friends of mine actually dared me to swim as far as I could go."

" **Then what happened?"** Kazeru inquired as Torrie looked away, turning red in embarrassment.

"It's uncharacteristic of you to feel scared, Torrie-chan," Lisa noted, "Is it something really so traumatic?"

"Come on, Torrie. You can tell us," Mako encouraged, putting her hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"...Okay. *breathes* I was like 'challenge accepted' and swam out as far as I could go… but I ended up in open water. Being out that far, I began to panic, afraid that I was lost. I couldn't see the way back and…" Torrie informed before shuddering for a moment, "A shark started coming closer to me."

"Oh boy," Saki gulped.

"That's terrible," Holly gasped.

"Torrie… okay…?" Emi asked, concerned.

"Oh, don't worry. My old friends eventually got someone to take them in a boat to find me, get me out, and say sorry for such a dangerous dare," Torrie assured, actually managing to smile a bit to lighten the mood.

"...I would say I didn't think you were scared of anything, but that would be a lie," Mako admitted.

"Everyone's afraid of something," Karin pointed out.

"I was actually hoping not to tell you guys," Torrie sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "But… it's gotta come out some time, right? *giggles nervously*"

" **You mean to tell me Mizuka chose a host… that can't swim!?"** Hyouno gawked.

"Hyouno, show some tact," Mako scolded as Hyouno pouted.

"I know, it's embarrassingly ironic," Torrie sighed again.

" **I can help you,"** Mizuka assured.

"Why would you help me? I don't think I should even be your host if I can't swim."

" **Eh, I still feel like helping you. We're friends aren't we?"**

"We'll all help you," Mako promised as they all nodded at her with smiles.

"Min'na…" Torrie muttered, a smile of her own forming on her face, "Well then, what are we waiting for? The swimming pool's open, right? Let's go!"

"That's the Torrie we all know."

The six girls smiled as they all walked out, with Emi joining them and having a worried look on her face. Just before she could continue following, she actually started looking at her hand and seemed rather intent on it as her worried look remained unchanged.

* * *

Later, the girls arrived at the swimming pool, with Torrie in a one piece bathing suit and starting to get in.

"Ooh, cold! This is easily the worst part of getting into a pool!" Torrie shivered, "Okay, I'm starting in the shallow end."

" **That's it. Now just slowly get the hang of it,"** Mizuka told her, as Torrie does so.

As the girls were watching on, Mako couldn't help but notice Emi standing in a separate spot from the group, huddled up on the bleachers.

"Hey, Emi. Don't you wanna support Torrie?" Mako asked, going over to Emi who still looked worried, "...What's the matter?"

"Emi… don't know…" Emi responded, holding her legs close to her chest.

"Well… *sits next to her* tell me how you feel."

She then started mumbling and making noises again while moving her hands, still trying to think about what to say.

"Does it have something to do with you flying for a brief moment?" Mako asked, Emi nodding in response before she continued with her pseudo-gibberish.

"Torrie… trouble… Emi… no help…" Emi muttered quietly.

"Oh, I get it. You were feeling bad because you didn't know how to save her. And you could've flown to do so, right?"

Emi only nodded in response as she put her head to her knees.

"It isn't your fault. You're still learning and discovering your powers; don't beat yourself up over it," Mako assured, Emi looking up at her.

"Mako sure?" Emi asked, a bit unsure of herself.

"I'm definitely sure."

Emi still looked uncertain for a moment, thinking about what she can do. Suddenly, they heard splashing, turning to see Torrie in the deep end, trying to stay afloat. The two quickly ran down the bleachers to join the girls.

"Okay, okay, having a little trouble here," Torrie admitted, trying to get up while getting a little nervous.

" **Grab the edge of the pool. You can stay afloat like that,"** Mizuka instructed as Torrie rushed to the edge and grabbed ahold of it, sighing in relief.

"Thanks. I'm not giving up that easily. I know I can do this."

"That's the spirit," Lisa smiled.

"Hold on… since you control my body when we surfed on that water for a moment… can you unlock your Seal to make things easier and super cool?" Torrie checked, getting excited, only now it was Mizuka's turn to panic.

" **Oh no. No, no no no no no no, no, no. No,"** Mizuka responded quickly.

"Aw, why not!?"

" **Hyouno and Mako-chan managed to survive their Seal Release because they were strong in spirit and in physicality. You and I are totally not prepared for something like that."**

"Oh… poo…"

"You'll still make it. We believe in you," Holly assured.

"...Yosh."

" **Whoa! Akajyu are back!"** Hyouno gasped suddenly.

"Really!? Well then we gotta get out there!" Torrie shouted, ready to get out.

" **Nuh uh, you and I are staying here until you're all good to swim,"** Mizuka ordered.

"Aw~! But I wanna help too!"

" **Not until I help you get over this fear of drowning."**

The other six already left, leaving Mizuka and Torrie at the pool to continue the swimming lessons, whether Torrie wanted to or not.

* * *

Over at the docks, the girls and Tamashii finally arrived and saw the Motorboat Akajyu again, scaring away some people and tossing them in the water.

" **That doesn't look good,"** Kazeru admitted.

"Get ready, girls," Mako shouted as they all posed.

"Tamashii Henge!" the five shouted, their elemental tornados and Emi's glow being shown as they all transformed.

" **About time the Tamashii showed up. Communi, attack them!"** the Akajyu ordered, the grunts rushing in.

The six charged and spread out to fight the Communi, splitting up for a better chance to fight. K-Karin and T-Lisa focused on lifting the grunts up in a storm like combination, the wind and lightning tearing the Communi before dropping them back down. Y-Saki and D-Holly were kicking and punching Communi away, each enhancing their blows with their elemental powers. H-Mako and Emi were running around, attacking with several well-placed punches and kicks before the Motorboat Akajyu was seen jumping up and about to punch them. Luckily, Emi blocked it quickly and gave him a powerful kick, sending him flying into a fall.

However, before Emi could walk forward, she heard people screaming, turning around to see those same people struggling to stay afloat in the water after the Akajyu threw them in. Seeing the people in the water made Emi gasp, recalling Torrie and her struggle with swimming. Wasting no time after, she rushed over near the dock.

" **Oi, oi, Emi! Where ya goin?!"** H-Mako gasped before she suddenly spotted the Akajyu jetting and skidding towards her as it punched her, sending her sliding across the street.

Once Emi reached the dock, she looked at the people screaming for help and some even trying to reach the edge. She tried to think of what to do, tapping and gripping her head tightly, her feet lifting off the ground like before. She looked down and saw herself off the ground again, jumping a little in surprise, but she managed to stay afloat in the air before it dawned on her.

"Emi… fly…?" she gasped as she looked below her feet and then at the civilians, gaining a suddenly determined look as she turned her gaze at the people, "...Emi fly."

With this new resolve, Emi flew out over the water and grabbed as many people as she could before flying back to the dock and placing them safely down. She then went out again to get a couple more people out before they were all out of the water and she landed back on shore.

" **Sugee,"** K-Karin gawked.

' _...She finally flew,'_ Mako smiled as Emi herself was leaping with joy.

"Emi fly! Emi fly, hohohohohoho!" Emi laughed in joy and excitement.

" **You're wide open!"** the Akajyu shouted, jetting over to Emi before punching her so hard, it sent her crashing in the water herself.

" **Emi! Kono!"** H-Mako gasped before kicking him away with a fire powered one and then checking for Emi.

The girls all looked around before peeking over to the water and found Emi trying to reach above the water, but was slowly sinking, causing them to gasp in shock.

* * *

"Can we get out there now?" Torrie begged of her partner, clearly wanting to help her friends.

" **Not until you get better at swimming,"** Mizuka nearly scolded.

"I'm more of an 'on the fly' type of girl! I can't just stay here while my buddies possibly need my help! Besides, I'm ready for some Seal action."

" **No you're not. I don't wanna lose another host because she's not capable of swimming without me having to use my water powers!"**

"Well, I'm not afraid anymore!" Torrie nearly snapped, getting herself out of the pool and standing proudly as Mizuka was speechless, "It looks like you're also afraid of something like I was. Well, lemme tell you something, a true friend is never afraid to be a little stupid in the face of danger. Because all that matters is that if my friends out there need me, I should be right there to help them."

With that, she left the swimming pool went over to the locker room to change, Mizuka still stunned by Torrie's bold move.

* * *

Back near the docks, the Tamashii were all fighting the Motorboat Akajyu, a couple of them wanting to go over to help Emi, but the kaijin blocked their path, knocking them back. However, they soon spotted Torrie running towards them, Mizuka following close by.

" **Torrie-dono, Mizuka-dono!"** D-Holly gasped in surprise.

" **You've got to help Emi-san!"** T-Lisa called out, pointing to the water, " **She was punched into the water and she's sinking!"**

"Yosh… time to kick fear right in the butt!" Torrie smiled as she ran towards the dock.

" **Torrie-chan, wait!"** Mizuka shouted, but Torrie didn't listen as she quickly dove into the water right after Emi.

The girl spotted Torrie grabbing her, frantically trying to hold onto her, her hands slipping a bit as they both managed to make it to the surface, still trying to stay afloat as Emi was gasping for air and coughing.

"It's okay, Emi-chan, I got you," Torrie assured as they tried swimming towards the dock edge, despite some difficulty.

"Torrie… save Emi…?" she panted, shocked by this.

"Yeah… we're friends, aren't we?"

" **Torrie-chan…"** Mizuka gasped, stunned speechless by Torrie's perseverance and positivity.

" **Well, isn't that just lovely?"** the Akajyu chuckled, jetting and skidding across the water before grabbing both Torrie and Emi by the heads and heading further from the dock's edge, " **I'm going to enjoy drowning the both of you."**

With that, it suddenly spun like a tornado, descending deep into the water.

' _Torrie/Torrie-san/Torrie-chan!'_ the girls gasped in shock.

" **Torrie-chan!"** Mizuka shouted, floating over the water before diving straight down after her host, Emi, and the Akajyu.

The Akajyu kept pulling them deeper and deeper into the sea until he zipped away to give himself enough room and speed to punch both of them, leaving them floating in the water a bit before passed them again with another hit. Torrie tried to swim over to grab Emi, but she got hit again by the Akajyu, sending her a little farther. Her vision started getting blurry as she saw the Motorboat Akajyu head straight for her.

" **Tamashii HENGE!"** she heard Mizuka shout as she flew down fast and spun around Torrie even faster, creating a water tornado to actually block the Akajyu before a shockwave pushed it away, Mizuka already possessing Torrie and transformed.

' _*pant, pant* Thanks for the save, Mizu-chan,'_ Torrie smiled with relief as M-Torrie flew past the Akajyu, grabbed Emi and threw her above the water, actually landing outside on the dock with the girls running over to her.

" **...I was wrong to doubt you. You have a very strong and positive spirit. I always knew you were happy and cheerful… that's partly why I became your Tamashii,"** M-Torrie informed, " **It's that will emanating from such a strong positivity that helps you overcome your fears… I just didn't see it until now. You've shown me how strong your spirit is and how powerful your desire to help your friends is."**

' _...Does that mean…?'_

" **Yeah… I'm unlocking the Water Seal,"** M-Torrie smirked.

' _WAI~! Time to kick some butt!'_ Torrie cheered as M-Torrie descended back down and began to pose with her hands above her head, her index, pinky fingers, and thumbs touching each other.

" **Suijin… KAI! (Water Seal… OPEN!)"**

With that, M-Torrie surrounded herself with more currents of water around her, forming an even stronger water tornado than before, which made it look like a whirlpool above the surface.

' _What's going on under there?'_ Saki wondered as the whirlpool got more furious.

" **No way…"** H-Mako gawked.

" **She must be…"** D-Holly realized.

' _...Is she unlocking her Seal?'_ Mako gasped.

Back inside her own underwater water spout, M-Torrie grunted in some pain as blue droplets forming onto the sides of her face before they turned into black tattoos shaped like water streams and waves and her pupils growing a little larger as another shockwave pushed the Akajyu back, this one even stronger as it actually knocked it against a rock in the sea.

" **Baka na!"** the Motorboat Akajyu gawked, in a bit of shock.

" **Be formless… like water…"** M-Torrie stated, her voice sounding a little wiser as she moved her hands fluently, little streams moving along her palms, " **If you put water in a cup, it becomes the cup. If you put water in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. ...I am water."**

The Akajyu growled before flying over to M-Torrie, reeling back for a kick.

" **Hooooaaaa, ATCHA~!"** M-Torrie shouted, grabbing the kick and tossing him up above the surface before following suit.

Above, the water splashed upward and impacted against the Akajyu as he regained his footing on the surface, the girls seeing M-Torrie rise in her unsealed power.

" **She really did unlock the Water Seal…"** Y-Saki smiled as M-Torrie posed with her arms stretched out, her right hand being palm up before she made a motion with her fingers, urging the kaijin to bring it.

The two then ran towards each other, each throwing and blocking punches and kicks, water droplets splashing out every now and then.

" **Whoo, whoo! Ayah! Atchow!"** M-Torrie shouted as she attacked with better punches while spinning, streams of water popping up every now and then to enhance her attacks, which actually started to cause more damage to the Motorboat Akajyu.

' _Sugoi,'_ Karin gawked.

" **Still impressive as always,"** T-Lisa admitted as M-Torrie increased her speed, attacking the Akajyu with much more efficiency before knocking him back.

" **And now… for the finishing touch,"** M-Torrie informed, water surrounding her lower half as it spun rapidly, forming a tornado that increased in size as she ascended higher and higher, the Akajyu still dazed.

Eventually, the tornado was so big it soon spat her out from its highest as she prepared a flying drop kick.

" **WATCHAA~!"** she shouted as she flew faster and closer to the Akajyu before passing straight through him, skidding across the water top with ripples being made.

The kaijin screamed in pain before exploding, water splashing everywhere like before as M-Torrie landed safely, turned around, and walked back onto shore while taking some deep breathes. After calming down, Mizuka left, allowing Torrie to turn back to normal, falling on one knee for a moment as the others turned back to normal as well.

"Torrie!" Mako smiled as the others went to her, Emi waking up and crawling slowly, "You okay?"

"...I'm good, I'm good," Torrie grunted assuredly, trying to stand back up, "That was awesome, Mizu-chan!"

" **Yea… it was…"** Mizuka panted, smiling at her host.

"Torrie… Emi sorry… for before…" Emi panted, apologizing for not being able to save her earlier.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Torrie asked, genuinely confused.

The other girls laughed at this, Emi's neutral expression forming a smile on her face as she began to laugh with them.

* * *

"That's it, Emi-chan, keep going," Torrie encouraged, Emi currently in the swimming pool starting in the shallow end, "Atta girl. Keep going, and you may go in the deep end when you're ready."

"Mm-mm," Emi responded quickly, shaking her head as she was nervous, having floaties on her arms and even wearing a swim cap.

"Come on, Emi-chan, I believe in you."

"It's really nice to see Torrie-chan helping Emi-chan overcome the same fear she once had," Lisa smiled as the others sat by the poolside and watched.

"...Everyone needs the kind of positive spirit she has," Mako figured.

"It can prove quite impactful," Karin agreed as Torrie kept watch over Emi swimming.

"That's it, that's it. Good job!" Torrie complemented Emi as smiled at her progress.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect.***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror.***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Meanwhile, watching from the shadows were three different figures, all having different expressions of disgust, scheming, and absolute wrath.***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The six were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Emi begins to learn more about her powers and develops a fascination for super heroes. However, a very powerful Akajyu made from pieces of fighting uniforms gives her quite possibly the most formidable challenge of her life. Will Emi be able to rise to the occasion?**

 **Class 15: Battle of Wills**

* * *

 **There is another world… where chaos is common…**

Mako: What is this place?

 **Cities are in ruins…**

Saki: It looks like we're in Hell or something.

 **And there is no justice…**

Karin: No heroes…?

 **The only ones who can save this world…**

Hyouno: **It doesn't matter what world we're in, we'll still protect it!**

 **The Tenchi no Tamashii are coming!**

 **In this big adventure!**

 **Where they will meet their match!**

?: **Well, well, look who we have here… heroes who think they can be like us.**

 **Gekijouban! Sailor Spirits The Movie: Seigi no Super Soul!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: And now we have a Sailor Spirits movie preview.**

 **KKD: Yea, which leaves just one more of these to deal with.**

 **TB: So, thoughts on this chapter?**

 **KKD: I thought it was very cool. Having a character whose powers were based off water only to find out said person has an issue with it (not being able to swim) is a very cool ironic twist.**

 **TB: That's the idea for character development. And to top it all off, Torrie wasn't even afraid of taking on her fears after opening up. Using that cliche like we did in Sail 6 of Buccaneer would get kinda tiring, wouldn't it?**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I have to say the ending battle where Mizuka unleashes her Seal.**

 **TB: That was my favorite as well. Torrie has the Power of Positivity on her side (#NewDayRocks) which allowed her spirit to withstand the pressure of Mizuka's Water Seal Release.**

 **KKD: Right… well, we're coming to the close of another TSHT.**

 **TB: Just one more story to go. And Emi learning how to fly is just an appetizer to the development she'll be getting in the next chapter. This is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	15. Class 15: Battle of Wills

**TB: *running* Come on, we gotta hurry up! We're almost there!**

 **KKD: Coming, coming! *rushes in, trying to catch up before they make it into an empty classroom before the bell rang***

 **TB: SAFE!**

 **KKD: Phew! What a relief.**

 **TB: Done with the first story and now moving onto a Sailor Spirits chapter. Best part? It's focused on Emi.**

 **KKD: Nice!**

 **TB: And as we've explained last time, this is where she develops a fascination and love of superheroes.**

 **KKD: And I can't wait to see how this'll unfold.**

 **TB: Can she overcome quite possibly her greatest challenge yet? Let's find out. Reveal the disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mako was sitting, doing some of her homework for the day before she looked around and noticed something.

"Lisa-san… where's Emi?" she wondered, Lisa doing her hair.

"Emi said something about flying," Lisa informed as she was brushing her hair to make sure it maintained that wavy look.

"...Flying?"

"Yes… maybe she went out to see what the world was like or see how capable she is."

* * *

At that moment, Emi was flying high up in the sky, whooping and hollering with a big smile on her face. She giggled as she twirled around in front of the sun before flying down to some clouds, which she touched with her hands and feet. To her, the clouds felt fluffy in her palms but it also tickled her feet, making her laugh as she decided to plummet through one cloud, making it spread apart.

As she dove down, she saw Hoshi Shoujo as she came closer to the school, so she slowed her descent down and as she approached the roof, she phased through it, making her gasp in response and jump up a bit. She then slowly let her foot down, phasing it through the roof, getting in a sense of familiarity before she sighed in relief and then phased completely through it, landing right next to Mako, who was still sitting at the table doing homework, making her look to see Emi next to her and jump back in surprise.

"Emi!?" she gawked, "H-How did you get in here so fast?!"

Emi pointed up in response.

"...Through one of the bedroom windows?"

"Mm-mm," Emi muttered shook her head, "R… Rrrroooo… Ro-Ro-"

"Through the roof?"

"Ah!"

"...You came in through the roof?"

Emi let out some mumbles and moved her hands to show she went through the roof, moving one hand (Representing herself) behind and past the other (showing it to be the roof).

"Oh, another one of those powers you're discovering?" Mako checked to make sure, Emi nodding in response, showing her an example.

When she went to touch the couch, her hand went right through it, the other girls gasping at the sight, some of them even leaping out of their seats in response.

" _Oh my God_!" Torrie gasped in shock.

"No way," Saki gawked as Emi pulled her hand out.

Then, she touched the couch, her hand being solid and thus pressing the cushion down.

"...How is she gaining control over her powers at the same time she discovers them?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Maybe she's a little smarter than we gave her credit for," Holly shrugged in response, Emi smiling and giggling in response.

* * *

Over in a deep dark part of the forest, Kairaki had gathered two more Sailor uniforms, tossing them on top of the other two. The light from her head was also lighting up a bit brighter, shining on all the darkness.

" **That's four…"** she noted, rubbing her hands together, " **Soon… very soon…"**

She then spotted one of her Communi minions dropping a black belt used for karate, boxing shorts, and a pair of fighting gloves without fingers used in MMA.

" **Very good. I shall give that human Sailor uniform a challenge she won't be able to top,"** Kairaki smirked as she removed one of her gloves, showing her solid light that shined out, a bit of slime leaking from the edge and putting it over the items, " **Shinteki Emi, ne? Well then, let's see you triumph over this Akajyu."**

The slime dripped onto the fighting equipment before they all glowed white and fused together as Kairaki put her glove back on. She looked on with a grin as her monster formed in front of her.

" **...Subarashii."**

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***We also see Emi standing firmly, both her regular and heroine form shown side by side before they come together***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 15: Battle of Wills**

Emi was watching TV as usual, flicking through channels on the remote before stopping on Captain America The Winter Soldier, making her eyes widen as she put the remote down.

"Mmm?" she muttered, Emi slowly getting off the couch and crossing her legs while sitting on the floor as she watched the film, looking like she was glued to what was on, "Aaahhh~."

She watched the film with wide eyes and a big smile, like she was enchanted by the flashes of colors and the action presented in the movie. Torrie noticed this and sat down next to her.

"You like that movie?" Torrie asked, Emi nodding in response.

"...What that?" Emi asked, pointing to the guy in red, white, and blue.

"That's Captain America… he's a superhero."

"...Super… hero…?"

"A superhero is usually a boy or girl in a costume who go out and fight bad guys and stuff… hey, that's what we do!" Torrie answered as Mako and Saki sat over by Emi.

"There's actually more than just fighting villains that make superheroes so timeless, Torrie," Mako pointed out, "It's also about helping the innocent an-"

"Superheroes are actually cool. They can do all sorts of crazy things and have all these ridiculous powers. It's really awesome," Saki grinned widely.

"Saki, it's more than powers that make the hero."

"Su-per-he-ro… su-ki," Emi smiled as she kept watching the movie.

" **Oi, Mako. Akajyu are on the move,"** Hyouno called out suddenly, making her suddenly turn in response.

"Get the others, come on!" Mako ordered, she and her friends getting up before noticing Emi practically glued to the TV, "Emi, anata mo!"

She grabbed Emi and made her stand up, Emi whimpering a bit as Mako dragged her away.

"You can watch more after, I promise."

* * *

Later, the group arrived at a shopping district, people running away from a group of Communi as well as the Akajyu. The Akajyu in question was mostly white with a black belt, large bumps on his knuckles, purple boxing shorts, and appeared to have spiky black hair.

" **Watchaa! Prepare to face the might of Karatasos!"** the Akajyu shouted, sounding a bit like Bruce Lee.

" **A fighting Akajyu, huh? This'll be fun,"** Hyouno smirked, the girls posing in preparation.

"Tamashii Henge!" the six declared, transforming into their heroine forms along with Emi.

" **Ike!"** Karataso shouted, running with the Communi at the Tamashii, creating a massive brawl.

K-Karin and T-Lisa punched and kicked some Communi around, quickly knocking them down and creating elements in their hand. They then clapped their hands before thrusting them forwards, launching wind and lightning against the grunts. Y-Saki and D-Holly were sending projectiles at the grunts from a distance, Y-Saki throwing icicles and D-Holly kicking boulders off the ground.

Over with H-Mako, M-Torrie, and Emi they were all in the midst of going three-on-one against Karataso, the Akajyu yelling as he was blocking most of their attacks and spinning around with his legs, throwing high kicks. They moved back before H-Mako blasted him with a fire blast, Karataso sideways flipping out of the way before he managed to run and throw a jumping kick to her. She grunted and stumbled back a bit, M-Torrie surfing towards Karataso in order to give him a water-powered slap, but the fighting Akajyu managed to withstand it.

" **How pathetic,"** Karataso scoffed as he punched M-Torrie right in the chest, sending her back into a wall.

Seeing this, Emi rushed in and began to punch the Akajyu in the stomach, chest, and face at an increasingly rapid pace, Karataso enduring through all of her attacks before grabbing one of her punches. The Akajyu smirked before he jabbed her in the gut, making her kneel over, and then he picked her back up. He then began pummeling her, kicking her in the back and punching her in the face a few times before giving her a roundhouse kick to the side of the temple, knocking her to the ground and making her bleed out the mouth. Emi tried to get back up, but felt the odd wet warm liquid dripping from her mouth, putting her finger on it to feel it before looking at the red drip on her fingers.

"Huh?" Emi gawked, seeing the red before beginning to hyperventilate and her vision starting to blur up a bit.

" **Oi, Emi, what's wrong?"** H-Mako asked, Emi starting to wobble a bit, still in her state, but Karataso saw this as an opportunity before running over and giving her another really hard punch to the face.

This punch was so hard that it knocked Emi off her feet and onto the ground, H-Mako and M-Torrie trying to stop him, but he was able to kick M-Torrie onto her back while smacking H-Mako away as well. Then he picked Emi up again, punching her downed body on the ground and then picking her up again before tossing her into a window, glass shattering inside a store as he walked in. Emi was now knocked out cold, blood dripping from her forehead as Karataso came over and started gripping really hard on her forehead, almost like he wanted to make the wound bigger. However, Karataso was suddenly shocked by a lightning blast fired by T-Lisa to get him off of Emi.

" **Emi-san… daijoubu desu ka?"** T-Lisa asked in worry, Emi getting up a bit groggily before feeling the wetness on her face, looking at her face in the mirror, causing her to hyperventilate again, backing up in fear as her vision blurred up again, Emi gripping her face, " **Emi-san… Emi-san!"**

"Emi… scared… don't know… what, red stuff is, but… Emi real scared," Emi panicked, still hyperventilating and feeling like she was about to lose consciousness.

" **Emi! Hang in there!"** H-Mako shouted, the girls seeing Karataso get back up.

' _W-We need to get her out of here! She's losing blood fast and we need to help her!'_ Mako responded.

" **But the Akajyu!"** Hyouno started, wanting to stay and fight.

' _Emi-chan is not only losing a lot of blood, but she is having a panic attack because of it! We need to help her!'_ Lisa insisted as the Tamashii looked at Emi, still hyperventilating like crazy, before they picked her up and ran away.

" **Oh, so you flee like cowards, huh? Fine then, GO! Run and cower!"** Karataso shouted, taunting them as they ran, laughing all the way.

* * *

Over at the nurse's office, Emi was laying back in bed, still hyperventilating and moving erratically, arms flailing as the girls grabbed her and attempted to hold her.

"This is the first time she cut her head?" one nurse asked the girls helping to keep their friend pinned to the bed.

"She was running around and trying some parkour, but… you can imagine what happened next," Karin explained, covering up the fact that Emi fights with them.

"Remember, she has special needs. She never experienced something like this before," Mako added, the nurse nodding before approaching the panicking Emi.

"Now, Shinteki-san, I'm going to need you to keep calm," the nurse informed as Emi still squirmed and jerked around, but stopping to look at the nurse, "I'm going to wipe all the blood off your head and stitch you back up. This might sting a little, but I'm going to need you to stay perfectly still."

Emi was breathing heavily, but kept shaking her head and yelling incoherently until Mako put her hand on her shoulder.

"Emi, stop for a second," Mako told her, Emi looking right at her, "It's okay. Let her help you, she's just trying to fix your forehead. She's going to help you get better, okay."

"...Mmm?" Emi muttered, concerned about what was about to happen.

"Trust us. You'll be better once she makes sure you're all cleaned up."

Emi laid her head back and took a breath, the nurse moving closer and using a cloth towel to clean up the blood.

"Okay, this might sting a little. Hold her," the nurse warned as she patted a cotton swab with rubbing alcohol on it onto her forehead, making Emi whimper in some pain with the stinging of the liquid on her head.

* * *

Later, the girls walked back to their dorm, Emi clinging to Mako's arm with a bandage over her forehead, still whimpering from the treatment.

"You'll live, Emi. It's nothing to worry about once it's all over," Saki assured.

"Be a little nicer to Emi-chan. The poor dear," Lisa sighed as they walked inside Hoshi Shoujo.

Once inside, Emi walked away from the girls and sat in front of the couch, arms wrapped around her knees with a worried expression on her face.

"...Poor Emi-chan," Holly sighed a bit, the girl whimpering as Holly's cat, Chachamaru came closer to her and purred while rubbing against her ankle.

"...Kitty?" Emi smiled, Chachamaru meowing as she rubbed himself against her.

"I think Chachamaru-kun likes you," Holly smiled, Emi gently petting Chachamaru in response.

"I'd like to be alone with Emi for a moment," Mako requested of her friends.

"More of that sisterly time?" Torrie checked, smiling teasingly at her friend.

"Very funny, Torrie. Now go on, all of you, please."

Her friends nodded as they went out of the room and upstairs, Mako going over to sit next to Emi.

"Hey… you okay?" Mako asked, Emi shaking her head in response, "Hey, chin up. I'm just glad you're okay."

Emi still clinged to her knees as she sat, unsure of what to say next. She pointed to the bandage on her forehead, still whimpering a bit in pain.

"I know why you had a panic attack back there… you were afraid of seeing your own blood," Mako noted as Emi looked at her.

"How… Mako… know?" she asked, confused as to how Mako figured it out.

"...I guess it really is that sister-like instinct."

Emi giggled a little in response, but it faded as she looked at Mako in concern.

"Emi's face… red… wet… warm… scary…" Emi whimpered a bit, running her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry," Mako replied, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "You have friends who are willing to protect you no matter how hard the challenges get."

"Emi… can't… fight?"

"No no no, that's not what I meant, um… what I mean is… oh dear…"

"Emi… not… superhero…?" Emi whimpered, starting to tear up again.

"No, no, Emi, you have to understand that sometimes, there will be points when it seems hopeless and you can't win, but they are countered by… What's the best way to explain this?" Mako muttered, trying to think of something before snapping her fingers, "I got it. Emi, you started to like watching superhero stuff, right?"

"...Mm-hm."

"Then I got the perfect way to cheer you up and explain. Come with me."

With that, Mako guided Emi to the TV and turned it on. She flicked through the channels until she saw a familiar red and blue-clad hero.

"Look at this. This is the first live-action Spider-Man movie that was made," Mako explained, pointing to Spider-Man hanging onto the bridge and letting go of a cable car.

"Spider… Man… superhero?" Emi asked, looking to see the hero.

"Yes. He was normal and rather awkward, but he got bit by a radioactive spider which gave him the powers of a spider. The agility, the strength, the speed, climbing on walls, even swinging across New York."

"...Spider-Man, cool…" Emi smiled widely.

"He sure is. In this part of the movie, after he saved his girlfriend and some children inside a cable car, his arch nemesis, the Green Goblin takes advantage of him and tosses him into an abandoned building to try and kill him for good. You went through a similar beating with that Akajyu back there."

Emi looked worried and concerned as she saw the movie with the Goblin putting the beatdown on Spider-Man.

"The Goblin's strength and fighting ability was surpassing Spider-Man's fast reflexes and ability to sense danger due to his own enhancements. Considering the Akajyu's creation process, Karataso was probably specifically made out of fighting wear," Mako figured, Emi thinking of this as well while Mako kept playing the movie, "Here is where Peter Parker is beat. It looks like he's about to die at the hands of the Green Goblin, but he made one little mistake."

"What that?" Emi asked, genuinely curious and anxious.

"...He threatened his girlfriend, one of the few people he cares for the most, Mary Jane Watson. And just when it looks like the Goblin's about to finish him off, look."

Emi looked at Spider-Man, despite being beaten so badly, stand back up as Goblin was about to stab him with a three bladed spear. However, before Goblin could do that, Spidey grabbed two of the blades and stopped them from stabbing him.

"His sheer will power was enough to push him on and pull himself from the brink of death to give himself an advantage and a victory," Mako explained, Emi looking excited to see Spider-Man now beating up the Green Goblin, "All because he never gave up. If he did, than those he cared about would be killed next."

"Never… give up…?" Emi asked, Mako nodding in response.

"That is what it means to be a superhero. It isn't about the powers, the abilities, or even beating up villains. It's all about how kindness and decency can overcome even the greatest of evils and push us past our limits and what they're truly capable of. It shows that superheroes aren't just the… adolescent power fantasies that people often critique them as."

"Mako-chan, I don't think Emi-chan knows most of what you just said," Torrie giggled, but Emi seemed to nod in understanding.

"Look, if she nods, that means she gets it," Mako pointed out, Emi nodding in confirmation, "The point I'm trying to get at is… I know that you seeing your own blood for the first time was scary, but you can't let that get to you so badly. It happens to a lot of people and we get it fixed. Out there in battles, you can't let those worries affect you in the fight… because it really could end up with you losing."

"Emi no want lose," Emi simply stated.

"Then you must push yourself to a part of you that you've never been to before and rise to any challenge, no matter how terrifying the situation may be."

"Emi… really that strong?"

"Of course you're that strong. I've seen you face Kairaki, an Akajyu general, and be able to win with ease! I know that you can be so much stronger than that," Mako encouraged, making Emi smile widely before she suddenly gripped Mako in a hug.

"A-ri-ga-tou," Emi smiled, Mako smiling as she hugged her right back.

"Kawaii!" Lisa squealed in response.

"That's the sisterly bond I'm talking about!" Torrie smiled widely as the other girls managed to hear their conversation.

"Girls, stop. You're embarrassing me," Mako responded with a nervous smile, blushing as well with Emi giggling a bit at her blush.

"Mako… cheek red… funny," Emi giggled a bit, Mako making an attempt to cover her face, "Emi like superheroes."

"Well… at least you're feeling better than before," Holly smiled happily before Emi continued watching her movie.

" **Min'na-san, the Akajyu is back,"** Takanari gasped in response, the others turning to her in response.

"You ready, Emi?" Saki checked, Emi nodding in response as they all stood up and ran out.

* * *

The girls ran out, the six already possessed by their Tamashii and ready to take out the Akajyu, with Emi looking very determined. They stopped to see Karataso kicking cars away and yelling very loudly and high pitched like before.

" **Kora!"** H-Mako shouted, getting the Akajyu's attention as he growled and saw our heroines.

" **Ah, so you all came back. Is the poor Sailor uniform okay? I hope I didn't hurt her too badly, what with her crying over some spilled blood,"** Karataso taunted before laughing out loud as Emi was looking mad, yelling out in frustration.

" **Well said, Emi-chan. I wanna kick his butt too,"** M-Torrie smirked, cracking her knuckles as H-Mako cracked her neck before they all posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted as they quickly entered their tornados of the elements and transformed into their costumes, Emi into hers as well.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

"Superhero… um, eh…" Emi started before stopping with a mutter, thinking of a good title for herself as she snapped her fingers.

" **...Lover?"** K-Karin suggested.

"Lo-ver… ahh! Superhero lover… Shinteki Emi!" she declared, kicking her leg up before swinging her arms in a circle and spreading them out.

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six shouted as they posed.

"Emi too!" Emi added, posing with them.

" **Communi!"** Karataso roared as the grunts rushed in along with him.

" **Ikuzo!"** H-Mako declared, the seven running straight towards the fight and taking on the grunts a few at a time.

T-Lisa sped across the field, zapping any Communi foot soldier in her way while M-Torrie splashed the grunts with water whips, knocking all of them down. D-Holly punched several foes, calling up roots to tie enemies up by their waists before Y-Saki skated on an ice trail and fired icicles at the groups while K-Karin whisked up tornados and blew them away.

Over with H-Mako and Emi, the former punched and kicked Karataso, enhancing them with fire while Emi began flipping around for a bit and throwing some punches and kicks of her own. Karataso grunted as he blocked their attacks before yelling and pushing them back with his sheer strength. He then grabs Emi by the neck and throws her against a wall before running and tackling her, breaking through several brick and wooden walls, Emi feeling the pain every time before he tossed her again out, making her crash into bus.

" **How pathetic. I thought you'd improve somewhat since our last fight,"** Karataso scoffed, Emi struggling to get up as the Akajyu walked towards her, " **Apparently, I was wrong."**

He grinned before leaping over and pounding on the girl, throwing more strong punches at her gut and to the side of her face. When he went for a kick, Emi desperately rolled out of the way, Karataso making a dent in the damaged bus. Emi panted, wiping sweat off her forehead, but Karataso was fast as he ran and leapt over to her and knocked her down again. He grabbed the bandage from Emi's noggin and ripped it off, letting the blood flow from her head again before he continued to punch her in the head, causing the cut there to open again. He then grabbed her and lifted her up again before throwing her across the street and into a trash bin.

Emi started feeling dizzy and was hyperventilating again, seeing the red of her blood, but was still standing back up despite her dizziness, the other Tamashii running over to see her fight.

" **Not again,"** K-Karin gawked as Emi tried to keep her balance while breathing heavily.

" **We gotta help her,"** H-Mako shouted as they were about to run.

' _No, wait… Emi can do this,'_ Mako assured, getting the others to stop.

Karataso laughed as he pummeled her down to the ground, Emi continuing to stand up.

" **Why won't you stay down!?"** Karataso roared, started to get mad as he kept punching Emi in the head, the girl soon not reacting to the punches, acting like a wall as she absorbed the blows, her eyes narrowing as she grew mad.

She shook her head in response before Karataso threw another punch, again with no response. Emi began to yell as she held up her fist and actually started to punch her own blood covered head, shocking the others as she yelled at Karataso, as if she was asking him to bring it on. He threw another punch, but Emi blocked it this time before punching the Akajyu in the chest so hard, it sent him flying and crashing in the street.

" **Whoa, she's strong!"** K-Karin gawked at the sight as Emi flew straight towards Karataso and began to throw some more super strong punches at him.

Emi roared as she kept up the barrage and also laid down some ultra fast kicks as well, Karataso having difficulty blocking the barrage. Emi then let out one more yell as she gave one last kick to the Akajyu, making Karataso crash right into a brick wall before he growled and ran towards Emi. Emi glared at him before holding out her hand and stopping Karataso right in his tracks, much to his shock and confusion. She then threw another powerful punch in his chest, sending him flying again.

" **Hey, don't you go hogging the final blow without me! Kajin, KAI!"** H-Mako shouted, rushing in and releasing her Fire Seal, " **You pumped up, Emi?"**

Emi just punched her bloodied head in response, multiple times while yelling loudly.

" **...I'll take that as a 'yes'."**

Emi nodded before the two rushed in and started wailing on Karataso before tossing him up in the air, both of them jumping in the air to follow him. Emi going a little higher above him while H-Mako stayed below him. She then started to unleash a flurry of kicks at the Akajyu while H-Mako punched at rapid speeds, igniting her fists in a blue flame. Both girls roared louder the faster they went and let out one more powerful attack each, causing Karataso to explode in defeat.

"YATTA!" Emi cheered, throwing her arms up in victory as they landed to the ground, "Yatta! Yatta! Yatta! Yat-... ta."

As she said that, she changed out of her heroine outfit and fell over on the street, the exhaustion finally setting in as the others rushed over to her and demorphed.

"Emi-chan, you okay?" Torrie asked out of concern, Emi keeping her eyes closed as she moved a little.

"...Hehe~," Emi chuckled a bit, letting off a big goofy wide smile to show that she's A-OK, the others sighing in relief.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, Emi was all cleaned and had another bandage on her head, this time held tightly in place (tighter than the last one) and even having a smiley face written on it. Mako and Torrie were sitting on the couch while Emi was on the floor in front of the TV watching an episode of The Flash.

"Good to know she's her usual self again," Torrie smiled widely.

"She just needed some encouragement and a push in the right direction," Mako confirmed as she watched Emi's reactions to the show.

"Whoo! Ah!" Emi hollered in response to seeing Flash run so fast.

"Don't you just love watching someone react to something for the first time?" Torrie giggled as she watched Emi too.

"Yea… it is," Mako smiled in response.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Yamagishi Lisa's little sister, Nancy comes to visit Hoshi Shoujo, but tensions rise. The typical big sister/little sister argument happens and escalates much quicker than expected. Soon enough, Kairaki makes Nancy a little offer that she can't refuse. Can they save Lisa's sister from the corruption of the Akajyu?**

 **Class 15: From Sisterly Squabble to Savage Showdown**

* * *

 **When a world of discord threatens our own…**

Hyouno: **This whole world… what happened to it?**

Mako: I don't know… but I'm beginning to think it wasn't good.

 **Another Earth… another dimension… another disaster…**

?: **I am the last Tenchi no Tamashii of this world.**

 **Only one Tamashii left… and six evil beings coming after her…**

?: **All Tamashii… must die.**

 **What can save this chaotic Earth?!**

 **Gekijouban! Sailor Spirits The Movie: Seigi no Super Soul!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: Whew, that was a good chapter.**

 **KKD: Heck yea it was. Glad we got to see Emi kick butt. Plus, Spidey to kick start her back into action after her first fall? Great idea.**

 **TB: Hell, even some of that comeback was inspired by the final battle of the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie. I added the whole 'punching your bloodied head' part just to pump herself up.**

 **KKD: I was wondering where you got that idea.**

 **TB: A match from WWE.**

 **KKD: Oh…**

 **TB: Still it was pretty badass. So, I thought this chapter served as great character development for Emi, and even the interactions with her and Mako are cute as well. We've made it all the more clearer that their friendship is sister-like.**

 **KKD: Absolutely, and I think it works better that way.**

 **TB: With the fact that Emi was formed from a Sailor uniform and is still learning what it's like to live, of course she was going to be afraid of seeing her own blood.**

 **KKD: She'll be learning a lot over the remainder of the story, but she won't be helpless and scared like that all the time. Trust us.**

 **TB: Mostly confused, intrigued, curious, emotional, like how a real character with special needs should be portrayed.**

 **KKD: Naturally. So, that said, what's your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **TB: I have to say the moment between Emi and Mako, as well as her comeback against Karataso.**

 **KKD: Yea, totally. Those are my favorite parts, too. Especially that moment when they turn on the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie for the motivation for Emi.**

 **TB: But this set is not over yet. We still have Buccaneer to do, but that'll be soon. This is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	16. Class 16: From Sx2 to Sx2

**TB: So, thoughts on the new character in Overwatch?**

 **KKD: She's kinda cool and- *notices the camera* Uh… dude? *points to the camera***

 **TB: *sees the camera* Oh, we're on! Hello, readers and welcome to Class 16 of Sailor Spirits!**

 **KKD: And we're going into quite the episode today, aren't we?**

 **TB: I'd like to keep everyone surprised, but for those who already know the preview from the last chapter, this is where we'll get some development for Lisa, Takanari… and introducing Lisa's kid sister.**

 **KKD: That's a surprise. We haven't had a new character in a while.**

 **TB: She'll be in more of a supporting role, much like the dean is in this story.**

 **KKD: Fair enough. Speaking of, we haven't seen the dean much, have we?**

 **TB: Then again, we haven't really seen much of the eagle man in Zyuohger now, did we.**

 **KKD: Point taken.**

 **TB: Anyway, let's get this thing started. It's going to get crazy and awesome.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Inside Hoshi Shoujo, we see Lisa humming to herself as she was fixing her hair and polishing her nails in front of a mirror. She smiled as she managed to also clean her face.

"I see you're preening yourself up as usual. What's the occasion?" Saki inquired.

"A lady should always look her best, Sakiyo," Lisa pointed out as she finished and straightened her dress out.

" **You are looking rather spiffy today, Lisa-san,"** Takanari complimented.

"Thank you, Takanari."

Soon, they heard a knock at the door, Karin getting up to go answer it. When she opened it, she saw a young girl who looked about 13 years old with brown hair tied in pigtails with a pink flower in it, cerulean eyes, and wore a white shirt with yellow stripes, a purple skirt and white sneakers.

"...Hello," Karin greeted.

"Hello… um… is this the dorm where my sister lives?" the girl asked.

"Who's your sister?"

"Who's at the door?" Lisa asked before walking towards Karin and looking at the little girl, rolling her eyes in response, "*sigh* Hello, Nancy."

"Hi, Nee-san," the girl smiled and waved.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***We also see Emi standing firmly, both her regular and heroine form shown side by side before they come together***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 16: From Sisterly Squabble to Savage Showdown**

"That's your little sister?" Holly gawked, surprised by the sudden appearance of Nancy Yamagishi.

"I thought you were staying with Papa and Mama," Lisa pointed out in some annoyance.

"They let me come here and attend the middle school district of this campus. If I'm going to attend here, I need a dorm and I wasn't assigned one. ...Could I stay with you and your friends, please?" Nancy pleaded with a cute smile as she held her hands together.

"*sigh* Alright, you can stay. Just… don't be a bother, okay?"

"Wai! Arigatou, Nee-san!" Nancy cheered, hugging Lisa, who returned the hug before letting her go, "Can someone show me around?"

"I'll be happy to, Nancy," Karin smiled.

"So, your little sister is going to be staying with us?" Mako checked.

"...Unfortunately," Lisa sighed.

"...What's the matter? She seems pretty innocent and adorable."

"Sure, she's cute and has her heart in the right place. But often times she's… she's everything a little sister is, both good and bad, the bad being a bit more prevalent. She's constantly nagging me, pulling on my hair which is really bothersome, and while I appreciate her help sometimes, she tends to mess up in just about mostly everything."

"You can't really fault her for that, she's 13," Mako pointed out, "She needs to grow and sometimes needs the attention of her big sister."

"...You're right. I still love her, but she does get on my nerves which makes it really difficult," Lisa sighed, "Plus, I don't want her seeing our Tamashii. I'll never hear the end of her giddy excitement, what with her interest in magical girl and superhero stories."

"Well that isn't necessarily a bad thing, but you are right about keeping the Tamashii under wraps around loved ones."

Lisa just sighed in response as Nancy came back from upstairs and bumped into Emi.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," Nancy apologized, Emi tilting her head in curiosity.

"Hmm?" Emi questioned, not recognizing Nancy.

"Oh, this is Yamagishi Nancy, Lisa-sempai's little sister. Nancy, this is Emi-san," Karin introduced.

"Konnichiwa, Emi," Nancy greeted, bowing to Emi, who looked confused.

"Nan-cy… Lisa… sis-ter…?" Emi repeated, leaving Nancy a bit confused.

"Don't be weirded out, Nancy. Emi-san has special needs, so we're helping her learn some things she has difficulties with."

"Helping out the mentally disabled is always a very nice thing to do," Nancy smiled happily, hugging Emi, who in return giggled and hugged back, "Nee-san, can you show me around the campus so I don't get lost?"

"I don't know, I mean, I doubt we'll be sharing classes in the same building, and we're not aloud in each other's district," Lisa started before Nancy started showing some puppy dog eyes.

"Please~, I promise I'll be good."

"...*sigh* I can never say no to those eyes. Alright, I'll show you around. But promise me you won't be a bother or embarrass me in front of my social circle. Understand?" Lisa sighed and informed, Nancy nodding as they both walked out.

"Is there any reason for Lisa to be so… I don't know, snappy towards Nancy-chan?" Saki wondered.

"They're sisters, it's natural for them to have some arguments. If everything was perfect, then life would be flat out boring, and nothing's perfect," Torrie shrugged with a smile.

"Realistic optimism. I knew there was a reason you are my first friend," Mako smiled in response, giving Torrie a high-five.

* * *

"Alright, this is the main building where the science, math, and history classes are. This is the secondary building containing artistic classes and is also where the dean's office is, and the third building is for language courses such as English, French, and others," Lisa informed Nancy as she was showing her around campus.

"Where's the middle school district of classes?" she asked, looking around.

"Half of each of these buildings are middle school level so there's no need to worry about it."

"Nee-san?"

"Yes?"

"...Do you hate me?"

"What? No, don't be silly. Why would I hate you?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you always think I'm annoying or messing up everything," Nancy retorted, Lisa about to retort back but stopped as she tried to keep calm.

"...Nancy, please… let's not argue out in the open. I know you always have yours and my best interests at heart, but you have to understand things from my perspective sometimes," Lisa tried to explain before Nancy started straight up pulling her hair and making her lean back, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, stop that! Stop pulling my hair, you're ruining it!"

"You know that I don't see things the same way you do. I can't just accept your way of thinking and prove that you're better."

"You know, I wish you weren't being so preachy. I'm actually trying to be a good sister and show you around the school just like you asked, but instead of being grateful, you're complaining and whining about feelings for you that are only HALF true!"

"So you do hate me."

"I only hate the fact that you can be so irritating and annoying to an unbearable po-"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Oh, you are acting like a child," Lisa responded, Nancy groaning in frustration before they suddenly heard screaming, making Lisa go wide-eyed and Nancy jumping in surprise.

"What's that?" Nancy asked, concerned due to the screams.

"...Go and hide somewhere safe, Nancy."

"But Nee-sa-"

"I said go! Go on!" Lisa insisted, pushing her aside before she eventually ran away.

' _ **I sensed an Akajyu near you. I'll be right over!'**_ Takanari responded as Lisa rushed towards the source, unbeknownst to her that Nancy was looking from by a wall.

"Where is Nee-san going?" Nancy asked herself, going over to follow her.

Lisa ran before she spotted what appeared to be an Akajyu made of electrical equipment with switches, levers, and wires.

"Hmph, fighting fire with fire? Well in that case, let's not waste time," Lisa smirked, "Tamashii Henge!"

With that, Takanari zipped in, forming the lightning tornado around Lisa as Nancy watched the transformation from a safe distance with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

"Nee-san's a magical girl!? Kakoi ne~!" Nancy gasped in amazement as T-Lisa posed for battle.

T-Lisa rushed in so fast that she seemed like she was teleporting to Nancy, throwing punches, kicks, and lightning blasts at the Akajyu. She then ran before turning to a streak of lightning, sneaking across some electrical currency through the telephone poles before popping out and giving a powerful smack on the Akajyu's head and knocking it down.

"So~ cool~!" Nancy smiled as T-Lisa landed back on the floor.

The Akajyu roared before turning several of his wires into whips, said wires sending out sudden streaks of electricity whenever they touched something that conducted said element like a car, puddle of water or electrical box. It then threw the whips at T-Lisa, making her leap and dodge and zip around.

" **My own lightning does not seem to work on it,"** T-Lisa gasped after trying to fire lightning streaks at the Electric Akajyu.

' _But it's lightning can't hurt us either, right?'_ Lisa asked, ' _Wouldn't it put us at a stalemate?'_

" **That is why I am here,"** they heard a voice respond before Kairaki suddenly appeared before her and threw a hard punch across T-Lisa's face.

" **ITA! *rubs cheek* Kairaki,"** T-Lisa gasped, " **How can you hear Lisa-san?"**

" **That's for me to know, and you… not to know."**

" **Here we come!"** they heard Hyouno called before they saw the rest of the girls, already in heroine form.

" _ **Good timing**_ **desu. Can you fight the Akajyu while I handle Kairaki?"** T-Lisa requested of the others.

" **You got it."**

With that, H-Mako and the others ran at the Akajyu while T-Lisa stayed to fight Kairaki.

"Sugoi! Nee-san's part of an entire team of Magical Girls?! This is unbelievable!" Nancy squealed to herself as she witnessed the fight, the rest of the Tamashii and Emi avoiding the electrical whips.

Five of them were forced to shoot their elemental attacks from a distance while Emi teleported around the field before kicking the Akajyu in the back. Its wires soon wrapped around her ankle before sending electrical shocks into her body, making her scream in pain as she plopped to the ground.

" **Emi!"** H-Mako gasped before she aimed her hands at the monster, pointing her fingers out, " **Higan!"**

With that, H-Mako blasted several pellets of fire, the Akajyu trying to block them as the electricity actually absorbed said fire.

" **Ok, that's just cheating."**

" **I know water's out of the question,"** M-Torrie admitted, " **Anyone got any other ideas?"**

Over with T-Lisa and Kairaki, they were currently two light blurs colliding, causing sparks to flash from where they struck before Kairaiki eventually knocked T-Lisa down to the ground. She quickly zipped back up and managed to push Kairaiki back before firing lightning bolts at her.

" **You're pathetic lightning cannot stop the light,"** Kairaki scoffed as she disappeared from the bolt, appearing right above T-Lisa before firing a beam of light from her fingers.

T-Lisa just barely dodged the blast, only nicking her in the shoulder before she turned into a streak of lightning again to try and hit her directly.

"Come on, Nee-san, you can beat those bad monsters," Nancy encouraged quietly, trying not to give herself away.

The direct hit from T-Lisa left some smoke coming from Kairaki's chest plate armor. She then quickly pushed the Akajyu general into a brick wall before electrifying her fists and punching at blinding speeds, looking like a barrage or blurs hitting Kairaki all at once, denting and making cracks in her armor before throwing one more punch to knock her down.

" **Is that fast enough for you, Kairaki?"** T-Lisa asked Kairaiki, smirking happily.

However, she started hearing Kairaki chuckling before it turned to hysterical giggling.

" **Do you have any idea what you just did?"** Kairaki grinned, showing her chest armor had cracked from T-Lisa's punch barrage before slowly falling off.

" **...The armor…"** T-Lisa gulped.

" **That's right. I wear it so it holds back my true power… my true speed. With every part that comes off, that true power will increase. I'll show you."**

With that, Kairaiki dropped the rest of the chest armor in pieces before removing her arm gauntlets, her light now shining even brighter than before and only wearing the armored pants. The light was starting to blind her opponent before Kairaiki moved so fast it seemed like it was a blink before she hit T-Lisa with a headbutt, the thud sounding more like a gunshot. Then, in another blink, Kairaiki pinned T-Lisa to a brick wall and punched her at speeds surpassing Takanari's, not even giving her enough time to block before she unleashed one more punch to her stomach, making blood come out of her mouth.

"Oh no…" Nancy gulped in fear as Kairaki backed up while T-Lisa struggled to stand back up.

' _Come now… Takanari… we can do this… you can beat her,'_ Lisa grunted in pain as she tried to get her body to stand.

' _ **No… she's too fast… more so than I imagined,'**_ Takanari whimpered as she stood back up, but was still very exhausted.

" **It's been fun, but I think it's time to end this,"** Kairaki replied casually, " **Ama no Murakumo."**

With that, she stretched her hands out to reveal a long line of light before holding it like a sword and reeling it back like she was going to pierce T-Lisa.

"No! Get away from my big sister, you freak!" Nancy shouted, rushing out onto the field and standing in between the two.

' _...Nancy…'_ Lisa gasped.

" **So… this is your host's sister?"** Kairaki giggled as she looked at the young teen.

" **Don't… do anything to her… I… I won't let you kill her…"** T-Lisa panted, Kairaki pushing Nancy aside for a bit before grabbing the lightning spirit by the neck.

" **Who said I was going to kill her? No. First… I'll make her watch this."**

Kairaiki smirked, reeling back her right arm before throwing it and hitting T-Lisa right in the face, before hitting her more times in another blurring barrage of punches that sounded like gunshots, all hitting her in the chest and face. It finally ended with a powerful uppercut that launched T-Lisa up into the air.

"NEE-SAN!" Nancy screamed in shock and horror as T-Lisa crashed back down to the ground, Kairaki walking closer to the scared younger sister.

" **And now… you're coming with me,"** Kairaki smirked, grabbing Nancy by the collar of her shirt.

" **No… yame… tte…"** T-Lisa whimpered, changing out of her heroine outfit as blood was dripping from her mouth and nose as she tried to get back up.

However, it was too late as Kairaki disappeared in a blur of light with Nancy, T-Lisa starting to lose consciousness. To make things even more difficult, the Electric Akajyu disappeared along with Kairaki, and the other Tamashii were looking a bit out of breath, Emi and T-Lisa being the most injured as the former was gripping her leg in pain.

* * *

Soon enough, Kairaki reappeared in a bamboo forest with Nancy in her grasp.

"Hey! Let me go! Unhand me! My sister is going to kick your butt!" Nancy screamed, trying to throw punches at Kairaki, but she couldn't reach her until she was eventually dropped to the ground.

" **I don't think your sister is going to get up after that. No… I wish to help you,"** Kairaki whispered to Nancy as the girl tried to squirm away from her, but she let a little light faze out of her hands in front of Nancy.

Not only did it get her to stop, but Nancy's eyes seemed to suddenly gain a yellow color to them.

" **Now… from what I'm reading in your mind, you and your sister have had some fights haven't you?"** Kairaki asked, earning a nod from Nancy, " **I see… I think your sister has lied to you in keeping the Tamashii's abilities and identities away from you."**

"...I think so too," Nancy agreed as she nodded.

" **Well… what if I told you that I can grant you the exact same powers as your sister? Not only that, but you'd become even more powerful… even faster than her."**

"I would say give me the power. I can finally get back at my sister for hating me."

" **That's great. So, we are on the same boat. If I'm going to give you powers, then you need a name…"** Kairaki pointed out, Nancy smiling as the Akajyu general let a gentle light form out of her hands and surround Nancy, " **I know… How about Kariyasa."**

* * *

Back in Hoshi Shoujo, Emi was whimpering over her leg as she held it close, but Mako held said leg out.

"Easy, let me wrap it up, Emi," Mako responded, trying to put the bandage around it, but this did get Emi to calm down just enough for Mako to finish bandaging her up, "And done. All that's left is for you to lay down."

Emi sighed before turning over to take a little nap. The girls then heard some groaning before they saw Lisa laying on her bed as she looked into one of her handheld mirrors.

"My face is a mess," Lisa whimpered, cleaning some of the blood on her face carefully with a cloth, "I can't believe that monster took my sister."

"Lisa-sempai, just relax, please. We will get her back, that I promise you," Karin assured.

"...We had another argument… after I tried being a good sister…"

"Oh goodness…"

"...She really does think I hate her. I hate her annoyances, but I don't hate her in general. I tried telling her that, but of course she wouldn't listen. Then she got between us and Kairaki… the next thing I know, she was taken from me. What was Nancy thinking, trying to take such a risk? She also found out about us being heroines and-"

"Lisa-san, please calm down," Mako responded, stopping Lisa before putting her hands on her shoulders.

"...I'm sorry…"

"Look, Lisa, stop with the worrying," Saki assured.

"I don't know whether to feel angry or guilty," Lisa muttered as she pulled up a bag full of Nancy's stuff before looking through it.

She pulled out a few items from manga to regular paper for eventual work before finding a gift-wrapped item with a sticky note on the front written in Nancy's handwriting.

"'I thought you would really like this present. Please don't hate me.'," Lisa read, starting to tear up as she unwrapped the gift, revealing a bracelet that featured hawk, "Oh, Nancy! My one and only sister, what have I done!"

"Nothing was really your fault anyway," Torrie pointed out, placing her hand on Lisa's shoulder as she cried.

"*sniff* You're right. I must make it right. I must!"

" **Good thing you're back up. Cuz Taka-chan's feeling pretty upset downstairs,"** Mizuka pointed out, making the others nod in understanding.

With that, Lisa slowly stood back up before he walked downstairs to see Takanari, sitting on the couch and looking upset, almost on the verge of crying as Lisa sat next to her.

"Takanari…?" Lisa checked, slowly approaching her Tamashii partner.

" **I couldn't save her… I wasn't fast enough…"** Takanari whimpered, tears actually falling down her collar eyes, " **How can I be so weak… I'm a failure!"**

"Takanari… you're not a failure. Look at how far we've come. And it wasn't your fault that my sister was taken by Kairaiki. ...If anything, I'm to blame for some of it too. I should've been a better sister to her."

" **I don't know how to even match that speed or save Nancy-san. I don't think I'm that much help."**

"...Can you try unlocking your Seal?"

" **I could, but the speed that comes with it is insurmountable. I don't know how long your body could handle such an electrical output,"** Takanari pointed out the risk of the seal unlocking as Lisa sighed and lifted some of her dress up, revealing green underwear, " **...What are you doing?"**

"*sigh* I thought showing you my panties would cheer you up a little," Lisa pointed out, "I knew you always asked to see them, so I'm willing to shame myself here by showing them to you."

" **Hmph. *giggle* I guess that does make me feel a little better."**

Lisa smiled in response as she actually let Takanari get a close look.

" **Green is one of your good colors."**

"Thank you," Lisa nodded, "I'll keep it in mind next time I get a bathing suit."

Having seen her share, Takanari backed off and let Lisa drop her dress to normal.

" **I promise you… I'll get Nancy-san back and return her to you,"** Takanari assured, Lisa smiling before embracing her partner in response, " **Huh? I sense… two different signals. One Akajyu… the other feels like… um… corrupted."**

" **Two different energies… how can that be? Unless…"** they heard Hyouno ponder as the rest of the girls and Tamashii went down.

"It couldn't be Nancy-chan, could it?" Holly gasped in fear, Lisa getting really worried and concerned.

"Can you girls handle the Akajyu while Takanari and I go to find that corrupted energy?" Lisa requested, Takanari putting herself onto her.

"Of course," Karin nodded.

"Absolutely," Saki confirmed.

" **We can take care of the dengeki yaro while you and Takanari settle things with Nancy,"** Hyouno assured, " **Now get going and go safe her."**

Both Takanari and Lisa nodded before the latter ran off, Takanari possessing Lisa as they headed towards the direction of the unknown signal.

* * *

T-Lisa soon arrives in a bamboo forest, seeing nothing at first before hearing a soft humming. They looked around the forest, listening for the humming to get louder until they saw a young woman who appeared to have bright yellow hair, matching eyes that seemed to glow and spark with lightning, and was wearing what appeared to be a suit of yellow and black, complete with a mask that exposed more of her face from her nose downwards, but covered the ears, and had her hair completely out of the mask.

' _Nancy…?'_ Lisa gawked, ' _Oh, what did Kairaki do to you?'_

" **Nancy-san… I've come to bring you back to your sister,"** T-Lisa informed, about to grab her by the arm, but she pushed it away.

" **Hands off… I am not Nancy, she is dead. I am Kariyasa,"** Nancy informed the two.

" **Iya! Anata wa Yamagishi Nancy-san! Lisa-san no imouto desu! (No! You are Nancy Yamagishi! Lisa's little sister!)"**

However, Kariyasa simply kicked her, making her break some bamboo stalks in the process.

" **Kairaki-sama gave me these powers to eliminate you for all the times you argued with me and fought with me,"** Kariyasa growled.

" **I will return you back to Lisa-san, and everything will be back to normal!"** T-Lisa declared, about ready to transform.

" **My sister, Lisa lied to me. She never loved me. If she did, then why did she keep you a secret from me? What are they called? Tenchi no Tamashii?"**

' _That's not tru-'_ Lisa started to counter.

" **Kairaki has deceived you! And I will free you of this corruption!"** T-Lisa shouted.

' _Takanari…'_

" **Tamashii Henge!"**

She spun in a lightning tornado before she transformed in her heroine form.

" **This will be fun. I'll keep beating you down, and make you scream 'Not the hair, not the hair' just like you always do,"** Kariyasa stated.

" **So na ikimasen (That will not happen)!"** T-Lisa assured as they both got into a guard, ready to fight.

With that, the two zipped across the field, creating streaks of light that even cut the bamboo off their stalks. While the streaks of light were going, from their point of view, everything seemed either extremely slow or frozen in time. They kept blazing and speeding towards each other, even slicing through the bamboo sticks in mid-air to get at each other, but they appeared to be at a stalemate.

" **You are skilled… but your soul has been corrupted by Kairaki,"** T-Lisa pointed out as she blocked several blows.

" **Of course I am skilled, because I have your speed!"** Kariyasa laughed, giving a lightning and light based slash with her hand, causing a cut to form on T-Lisa's cheek, " **Seeing that we are sisters, and essentially the same!"**

She then thrusted her hand forward to try and do more damage to T-Lisa, making both Takanari and Lisa scream in pain as it actually hit her in the shoulder.

" **Hihihihi, OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"** Kariyasa laughed loudly at the failure of T-Lisa, **"This power is amazing** **! I will get you back for all the times you've insulted me, put me down, and ignored me!"**

T-Lisa struggled to her feet before rushing in and zipping across with Kariyasa again, the two seeming evenly matched, both sides blocking each other and colliding forearms, pushing against each other as time returned to normal, the bamboo now falling to the ground around them as they glared at each other.

" **OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"** T-Lisa and Kariyasa laughed a bit, breaking apart before trying to throw more lightning attacks at each other.

The lightning blasts spread out across the field before Kariyasa knocked T-Lisa to the ground, crouching above her before her hand enveloped in light. Kariyasa roared as she kept trying to pierce at her head like a spear, T-Lisa moving her head left and right, but it hit her hair every time she missed.

" **A-Atama wa yamete kudasai (L-Leave the hair alone)!"** T-Lisa panicked, backing up from Kariyasa, who kept trying to blast her with lightning before the lightning spirit spun herself up.

* * *

Back with the others, the Electric Akajyu was blasting the five Tamashii, sending them into the air, Emi flying straight back down and managing to kick it, sending it crashing across the pavement of the street.

" **Got you now… Hotarubi,"** H-Mako smirked, holding her palms out before they glowed green and the glow condensed into little green orbs flying out of her palms, " **Hidaruma!"**

She then clapped her hands, letting the orbs explode right in the Akajyu's face, making it fall over. However, just before it hit the ground, it was suddenly impaled by a tree root and an icicle, caused by D-Holly and Y-Saki respectively.

" **Serves you right for… falling into our trap,"** Y-Saki grinned, but there was only silence that followed for a bit.

' _Okay, that was a terrible pun,'_ Saki sighed.

" **I get it!"** M-Torrie giggled.

" **Thank you, Mizuka-chan,"** Y-Saki smiled.

" **I hope Taka-chan's doing okay,"** K-Karin sighed.

" **I'm sure she's fine. Now focus,"** H-Mako assured and responded as they guarded against the Electric Akajyu.

* * *

Back in the bamboo forest, T-Lisa and Kariyasa were at another stalemate and were panting.

" **How much longer can you keep up?"** Kariyasa panted, still standing.

" **...Until I return you to Lisa-san…"** T-Lisa insisted, already on one knee.

" **Don't make me laugh. Why would I return to her? She doesn't love me… NEVER HAS!"**

She roared before kicking T-Lisa in the gut, throwing some more punches and kicks to her infused with lightning and light, T-Lisa screaming when she got slashed in the arms, the chest, the legs, even across the back before she was eventually thrown across the forest, knocking down bamboo stalks in the process.

" **I promised… that I would bring you back… and I vow… to fulfill that promise…"** T-Lisa panted, ready to fight back.

' _Takanari… hold on… let me have control. I know how to snap her out of this,'_ Lisa said.

" **I can't… you'll die…"**

" **What to do, what to do,"** Kariyasa mockingly muttered before opening her palm, a long spike made of light protruding out from it ready to stab her with it.

' _Please let me take control!'_ Lisa begged, shouting out loud to Takanari, as T-Lisa moaned before reluctantly changing out of heroine form and letting Lisa have control of her body.

" **Wh… What are you doing…? We're supposed to keep fighting each other!"** Kariyasa snapped as Lisa stood up.

Lisa said nothing as she lifted her wrist up, showing the bracelet, surprising Kariyasa as she took a look at it, the very same bracelet that Lisa opened up as a gift.

"Remember this? I opened this present back at the dorm. You even remembered to put my favorite animal on it. Your note even said that you thought I would like it when you wanted to stay at the dorm with me and my friends, and that it said 'Please don't hate me'," Lisa informed, Kariyasa looking more confused as she looked at the bracelet, "Now how could I hate you for giving me such a thoughtful gift? You're the best little sister a girl could ever ask for. Sure, you can drive me nuts, but isn't that what sisters do?"

" **Why… How can you say that…?"** Kariyasa started before she started gripping her head in pain, crying as a result of the memories coming back to her, spikes of light popping out of her body from her shoulders and joints, one of them actually grazing and scratching Lisa on the neck.

"Daijoubu. You always have me, no matter what happens," Lisa assured, approaching Nancy despite the light spikes going out and missing her body, "We haven't been good sisters to each other in a long time. I want us to make up and be happy together if you want to stay with us."

With one last pained scream from Kariyasa, the light spikes then blasted out of her chest violently, two of them actually getting Lisa and impaling out her shoulder and her hip, the latter being a good distance away from her stomach.

" **Lisa-san!"** Takanari gasped as her host seemed to have been stabbed, but the areas weren't lethal and only caused a little blood to spill from Lisa's mouth.

"I said… it's okay…" Lisa assured as she fell to her knees on top of her sister before Kariyasa's eyes and hair returned to normal and her suit faded away, turning back to Nancy as tears streamed down her eyes, "You think you can forgive this big pain in the rear for troubling you? *hugs*"

Nancy whimpered a bit before wrapping her arms around Lisa, the two sisters embracing as Takanari smiled at this display.

"I'm so sorry for being mean to you," Nancy cried loudly to her sister.

"It's okay. I think it's time I introduce you to one of my other friends," Lisa smiled, Nancy look up to see the uniform that was Takanari being worn by Lisa, "This is my Tenchi no Tamashii, Takanari."

"Wow… she looks pretty weird, but kinda cool."

" **It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Nancy-san,"** Takanari giggled, " **Sumimasen, okane mashite itadakimasen ka? (I'm sorry, but do you have any money I could borrow?)"**

"What do you even need money for?" Lisa responded, pulling on the bowtie that was like Takanari's nose.

" **Ite te te… *whispers* I can't ask her my usual question."**

"Oh…"

"*giggle* You're funny," Nancy smiled in response as they all started laughing a little.

" **Well, isn't this touching?"** they suddenly heard a voice before the three turned to see Kairaiki and she suddenly zipped in front of Lisa, with Nancy already in her grasp.

" **Not again,"** Takanari gulped.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Lisa snapped, standing back up to her feet.

" **...Come and catch me,"** Kairaki grinned as she zipped away.

" **Change, Lisa-san! We must save her!"** Takanari insisted as she quickly possessed Lisa before she posed, " **Tamashii Henge!"**

* * *

Over with the Electric Akajyu, H-Mako quickly threw more fire balls and fire streams at it, but even that failed to bring it down.

" **Let's turn up the heat. Kajin, KAI!"** she shouted as she ignited with fire all around, turning blue before her teeth grew sharp and the tattoo-esque marks appeared on her face.

" **I'll join too! Suijin, KAI!"** M-Torrie responded, firing a torrent of water into the air before it surrounded her and the marks appeared on her face as well.

" **Oh-ho! Here they come!"** K-Karin grinned, jumping in excitement.

The two Tamashii with unlocked Seals rushed in, blasting fire and water at the Akajyu, and there was so much of both it couldn't find a way to conduct its power through M-Torrie.

" **...I believe I forgot water not being that good against electricity,"** M-Torrie admitted, the Electric Akajyu throwing the cord whips to try and zap her, but H-Mako used her fire to make the shocks null and void.

" **Gotcha now! Dai Enkai!"** H-Mako shouted, blue fire surrounding her as it formed a big light blue fireball above her palm, " **Entei!"**

She then threw it at the Electric Akajyu, making it scream in pain before melting and exploding in defeat.

" **YATTA!"** M-Torrie and Emi cheered, the former and H-Mako transforming out of their Seal Released Forms.

" **Did you forget someone?"** they heard a voice laugh before they were attacked by a blur of light passing by them and then they saw Kairaki standing on the roof of the tallest building in the campus, holding Nancy in her grasp.

" **YOU! Give Nancy back now!"** H-Mako demanded as Kairaiki smirked and even held Nancy over the edge of the roof.

" **Don't you dare drop her!"** Y-Saki snapped as Kairaki grinned evily before actually letting go.

" **Whoops,"** Kairaki uttered with her grin as Nancy started falling.

" **NANCY/NANCY-CHAN** _/NANCY/NANCY-CHAN!'_ the girls and Tamashii shouted in horror.

Suddenly, time slowed down to a halt again before T-Lisa zipped back in the campus and gasped upon seeing Nancy falling. She was about to run up the wall to save her, but Kairaki ran back down just as fast and knocked her away.

" **I'm surprised you managed to free your host's sister from my spell. But how much longer can you fight? Sure, we're so fast that everything around us is slow to a halt, but how long can you go before your sister quite literally drops dead?"** Kairaki smirked as T-Lisa panted, trying to stand back up.

" **I… I will beat you… I just… need to get faster…"** T-Lisa panted, getting back to her feet.

" **Do you forget that my powers rival your own, Raiden no Tamashii?"**

" **No… but I'm about to unveil a unique surprise up my sleeve,"** T-Lisa panted with a slight grin before placing her hand on her chest, ' _ **Please withstand and endure this for a good while, Lisa-san.'**_

' _Wait… you're about to… *sees Nancy's slow-mo fall* At this point, I'm open to any options as long as Nancy is saved. Be my guest,'_ Lisa replied.

" **Hai…"**

" **Wait, you can't be serious. Are you seriously going to do it?"** Kairaki gawked, genuinely stunned by what the spirit was about to do.

" **Raijin… KAI! (Lightning Seal… OPEN!)"** T-Lisa shouted before she turned her hand like she was unlocking something.

Then lightning and electricity started shooting out and forming around her body as she grunted, the lightning sparking all around her as yellow lightning tattoos grew on both sides of her face before turning black, and her eyes having lightning sparking while also glowing a bright yellow. Kairaki shielded her eyes with her forearm from the brightness before she looked at the sight with wide eyes with T-Lisa hunched over, some streaks of lightning surging around her, and her hands, feet, and head twitched with the amount of power surging through her.

" **You are insane. Your host will die from that amount of power, all that speed!"** Kairaki gawked, shouted at T-Lisa.

" **You'll be beaten faster than that happens,"** T-Lisa smired as the surges of lightning grew a little brighter when she leaned back, like she was charging, " **Ikimasu yo!"**

She then seemed to snap forward, and in a flash, a shockwave was made as T-Lisa ran faster and harder towards Kairaki, leaving scorched trails on the grass before punching her so hard that it sent Kairaki crashing through the ground, the debris actually freezing in midair due to the slowed time. T-Lisa then zipped over and just as quickly slammed her against a wall, causing massive damage to Kairaki before dealing a massive barrage of glowing yellow punches and kicks, knocking her to the ground.

" **K-Kuso… I didn't think you could overpower me,"** Kairaki panted as she tried to stand back up, T-Lisa twitching sporadically as she walked closer to the downed Akajyu general.

She then looked at Nancy, the fall still slowed down, before deciding to leap up to save her. But Kairaki intercepted her again before the two collided into streaks of lightning and light again, the two going as blurs back and forth until T-Lisa fired a lightning blast at Kairaki, making her fall to the ground in exhaustion.

" **I'll get her this time!"** T-Lisa said to herself before running up the side of the building and eventually catching her, placing her safely on the ground before time resumed back to normal, the debris that was floating falling back down and the Tamashii looking around in confusion.

" **What just happened?"** M-Torrie gawked in surprise as Nancy looked around a little scared, hyperventilating as she found out she was safely on the ground.

" **Daijoubu desu ka?"** T-Lisa asked Nancy, who looked up and panted slowly this time.

"I-I think so. What happened?" Nancy asked.

" **Don't worry. Everything will be okay now."**

Nancy smiled before hugging T-Lisa, who hugged her back.

' _Shall we finish this? I'm beginning to feel lightheaded in here,'_ Lisa requested as T-Lisa nodded and zipped towards Kairaki before kicking her in the air.

She then crouched down, the lightning surging all around her before she jumped up in the air.

" **ARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"** T-Lisa shouted as she zipped past Kairaki in a zigzag motion before leaping above her, " **ASAKUJAKU (MORNING PEACOCK)!"**

She then rained down a barrage of lightning-powered punches, sending said element flying out every time like the feathers of a peacock before she screeched when she threw one last punch, making her explode in defeat before crashing in the ground. With that, she landed softly back on the ground, smirking in victory before she took a deep breath and changed out of her heroine form, letting Lisa regain control.

"SUGOI, SUGOI, SUGOI, SUGOI!" Nancy cheered excitedly, Lisa turning around to see her sister and smiled before she fell down to her knees in exhaustion, "Nee-san!"

"Easy, Nancy-chan. Lisa-sempai's just tired," Holly assured, the rest of the girls changing out of their heroine forms as well.

"So… daijoubu wa… and if I may say… what a rush," Lisa panted, smiling at Takanari, who looked up and smiled back at her.

" **I'll give you this round, but things will be different next time,"** Kairaki growled before she disappeared in a flash of light.

" **I think the day is won today,"** Takanari smiled.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, Lisa was doing Nancy's hair, and while Nancy was looking a bit pouty, she still had a small smile on her face.

"Ow," Nancy winced as Lisa tugged her hair.

"Sorry. You know it's been a long time since we used to do this," Lisa apologized, trying to be careful.

"Now I know what it's like to have my hair pulled."

"If you're going to room with me and my friends, I suggest being on your best behavior when you go to your classes and when around my social circle."

"...Okay," Nancy nodded before noticing the video game systems under the TV, "You wanna play Overwatch?"

"Sure," Lisa shrugged with a nod.

"I'm in too!" Torrie smiled.

"Same!" Saki nodded.

"I guess we'll all be on the same team," Nancy shrugged as she turned the game on, "I call dibs on Sombra!"

"Why do you always gotta be the first to get the new character?" Lisa sighed before shrugging, "I'll be the one to win this time."

"Hmhm… BOOP," Nancy giggled as she lightly tapped Lisa on the nose with her finger, acting cute as the others giggled and started playing.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **It's about time for Emi to take an art class, and she becomes very good at drawing. However, an Akajyu based on an easel arrives and causes havoc by drawing whatever monstrous creation and making it come to life. Emi must now figure out how to let her creative side run free against such a beast.**

 **Class 17: Masterpiece de Emi**

* * *

 **There is a place… known as Earth 4…**

Mako: What's it like?

?: **It is an utter warzone…**

 **There are no heroes in this world… until now**

Hyouno: **This is… horrible…**

Lisa: It's hard to imagine Hell being much worse.

 **The Tamashii must unite against the evils of this world…**

H-Mako: **You won't harm this world any longer!**

?: **Why would you care about a world that isn't even your own?**

 **Which takes the form of something unexpected…**

Mako: They look like…

Hyouno: **Us…**

 **Gekijouban! Sailor Spirits The Movie: Seigi no Super Soul!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: My God, that was awesome!**

 **KKD: Sure was, man.**

 **TB: This chapter was like Sisterhooves Social 2.0.**

 **KKD: You could say that.**

 **TB: You liked how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Sure did.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a toughie… but I gotta say that ending back when the Lightning Seal was unlocked.**

 **TB: Yeah, that was my favorite part as well. Seeing a third Seal unlocked and her demonstrating the power was pretty awesome. It was like a Quicksilver scene from the X-Men movies and the Clock Up moments from Kamen Rider Kabuto all rolled into one.**

 **KKD: Clever idea mergings.**

 **TB: But the moments between Lisa and Nancy were also really good.**

 **KKD: They sure were.**

 **TB: Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to head to our ship. Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And we'll see you in the next story.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	17. Class 17: Masterpiece de Emi

**TB: YAHOO~! *goes down a zipline***

 **KKD: WAAAAHOOOOO~~~! *slides down behind***

 **TB: Okay, we made it for another good chapter of Sailor Spirits.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness, I'm ready for anything here.**

 **TB: Okay, it's another Emi focused chapter. Automatic awesome.**

 **KKD: SWEETNESS!**

 **TB: This one has her attending an art class. Yeah, she's not only into superheroes, but she's also going to learn how to draw.**

 **KKD: She's gonna be a creative genius someday.**

 **TB: So, let's take a look at her growth as a character now.**

 **KKD: Right. Cue the disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We see Emi sitting in front of the TV watching some shows with a bright smile on her face, giggling at the amazing moments.

"Ooh, I like this movie!" she heard Nancy smile as she leaped in and sat next to her as they both watched Superman/Batman: Public Enemies.

Nancy then pulled out a large piece of paper before taking a pen and beginning to draw different logos.

"What Nancy do?" Emi asked as she looked at Nancy's work.

"Oh, I'm drawing the Superman and Batman logos. There's an art class if you want to take part of it."

"Art? What art?"

"Hold on… I know you have special needs, but come on. You gotta know what art is," Nancy sighed.

"Long story short, she's a Sailor uniform that was given life and a human form," Torrie informed, kinda surprising Nancy both with her sudden appearance and the truth about Emi, "What, I figured since you're living here with us you would want to know everything."

"...Uh… okay…"

"Oh, I have an art class later today. Emi-chan can join me," Holly smiled as Emi looked at her.

"...Really?" Emi gawked with a smile, Holly nodding in response before the Sailor girl jumped up and gave her a hug, "Thank you, Holly! Emi ureshi (Emi happy)!"

Holly smiled back as she returned the hug.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***We also see Emi standing firmly, both her regular and heroine form shown side by side before they come together***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 17: Masterpiece de Emi**

Later, we see Emi, Holly, and Lisa in art class as they were working on painting a yellow ladybug statue that was in the center of the room for all the students to see at a different angle. Emi was trying her best to mimic the statue on her easel, but her hands kept making the pencil go off in different directions.

"Mmm~," Emi groaned in disappointment, struggling to draw a straight line or even curve it.

"You're thinking too hard, darling. All you need to do is move your hand smoothly with the pencil before placing the tip on the paper and going wherever you want it to go," Lisa instructed, "Understand?"

"Mm-hm."

Emi took the paper off her easel, revealing another piece of paper ready. She then focused on how the statue looked before placing the tip of her pencil on the paper and began to sketch the statue. With a calm mind, she zipped her hand across the page, actually managing to draw the statue in front of her with her eyes closed. This speed was soon noticed by Lisa, Holly, and even the teacher, surprised that she was drawing with such speeds, even adding some shading effects.

"Sugoi…" Holly gasped as Emi soon stopped, opening her eyes and acting like she didn't know what happened.

"This is amazing, Shinteki," the teacher smiled, Emi looking at her paper to see that she perfectly drew the statue, getting every detail so well done that it almost looked like a black and white 3D photo.

"Ah! Emi did it! Emi did it!" she cheered to Lisa and Holly as they gawked at the image.

"I don't think I've ever seen such fast handwriting," Lisa admitted, admiring the detail and texture of Emi's drawing.

"Incredible, isn't it?" the teacher responded as the students gathered around to look at the picture and be amazed.

Emi blushed and giggled nervously, not sure how to react to the praise and admiration as she rubbed the back of her head.

"...I can't believe she drew the statue like that," one student admitted.

"I didn't think she was this good," another gawked, the students clearly in awe and surprise at Emi's handiwork.

* * *

After that, the three girls were walking home with Emi taking the picture with her to show her expert work.

"Emi… no liked… this much," she blushed as she looked at her picture.

"You should be very proud of yourself, darling," Lisa smiled.

"It's amazing how fast you drew that statue," Holly admitted.

"Emi just… calm… let hand move," Emi explained as she looked at the picture.

"Wow…"

They all smiled before they heard some screaming along with glass breaking, making them turn to see a group of Communi carrying an easel, Holly figuring that they were about to bring it to life.

"Donsai, Takanari, they're here!" she gasped as the Tamashii quickly possessed the two of them.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** T-Lisa and D-Holly declared, transforming into their heroine forms along with Emi, who put her picture down on a nearby bench.

" **Ikimasu yo!"** T-Lisa shouted, leaping and firing streaks of lightning at the grunts, beating them in one shot.

However, more soon arrived as D-Holly and Emi tackled them and threw a double punch to one of them. D-Holly then stomped her foot, making a medium sized rock wall rise up before punching the ground to make it fall down on the Communi as Emi leaped up and threw a powerful kick to any of the grunts that were thrown in the air. The girls were soon able to take care of more grunts, but one of the dying Communi managed to drip the slime from his wrist onto the easel, making it flow onto the item. The easel then grew into a humanoid form made up of the paper-like material of the easel with the face, with a paintbrush for its right arm and a pen for the left arm.

"Uh oh…" Emi gulped, realizing that the Akajyu had been formed.

" **Keep on your guard, Emi-dono,"** D-Holly responded as the three were on guard.

" **Arturo has awakened!"** the Easel Akajyu roared while stretching its arms out.

It then pointed its paintbrush arm at them before splattering paint onto thin air to make what appeared to be a fire symbol.

"Mmm?" Emi questioned as the Akajyu threw his arm forward, causing the fire symbol to fly forward and turn into actual fire, "YIPE!"

" **OH MY GOODNESS!"** T-Lisa gasped as they all dodged out of the way.

" **That's not good,"** D-Holly gawked as the three ran towards Arturo.

They tried to strike, but the Akajyu painted barriers to stop them in their tracks. Emi was undeterred as she punched straight through the barrier, shocking Arturo as she jumped to throw a punch to his face.

" **Ooh, someone can get past my art. Well, in that case,"** Arturo growled as he used his pen arm to draw what appeared to be a humanoid chimera and turning it around until it came to life.

"Yipe!" Emi gasped as she dodged the Chimera, which soon focused on the other two as she ran towards Arturo.

They fought for a while, trading some blows until Arturo kicked Emi into the bench, knocking not only that over but also sending her picture to the floor.

"Emi… picture…" she muttered as Arturo stepped towards her.

" **What? This thing? It's pathetic!"** Arturo scoffed as he stepped on the picture, making Emi gasp as he twisted his foot left and right, crushing the picture underneath him.

Emi started to look like she would cry any minute as Arturo looked like he was about to slash her with the pen arm. However, a blast of fire came from out of nowhere as H-Mako, Y-Saki, and M-Torrie leaped into the fight to help out, Y-Saki freezing the Chimera creation in ice only to punch the ice, causing it to shatter.

" **What are you gonna do now?"** H-Mako asked.

" **...Run away,"** Arturo admitted, turning around and running, limbs almost flailing around as he turned the other way.

" **He-Hey! Wait up!"**

With that, H-Mako began shooting fire, but it was too late. He already disappeared.

" **Grrr… KUSO!"** H-Mako groaned as they all demorphed and let their hosts regain control.

"Emi? You okay?" Mako asked as she ran over to her, who still looked upset over her crushed picture.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, Emi was still upset while holding her crushed picture, holding what was left of it in her hands.

"I don't understand why she's that upset. It's just a picture," Mako shrugged.

"You don't seem to understand, darling. It was one of the first things she ever drew, and she drew it really well," Lisa pointed out.

"So well that the entire art class complimented her and said she was surprisingly really good," Holly added.

"...Poor girl," Nancy sighed as Emi was crying while she walked towards her, "Hey, Emi-chan. ...I like your picture."

Emi sniffled a bit and looked at Nancy with a small smile, gently bringing her into a hug.

"Emi liked picture…" she sighed a bit before looking at the crumbled up picture.

"It's not that bad. I mean, you can always draw more. Heck, your next picture might even be better than this one," Nancy pointed out, "If it makes you feel any better, you can draw it again on another piece of paper."

Emi wiped away her tears and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you… Nancy," Emi replied as she got out another piece of paper and put it down on the table.

"Wow, you cheered her up rather quickly," Torrie admitted.

"Nice one, Nancy," Lisa winked.

Emi was then pulled out a pen, and once she calmed her mind, she worked her magic, the pencil sketching across the page at speeds rivaling Takanari. The other girls were all in awe at this as Lisa and Holly smiled, watching Emi's picture be brought back into such incredible detail, and when she was finished, it was even better than the first.

"Unbelievable," Mako gawked, "It looks real enough to leap off the page."

Emi smiled as Mako walked closer towards her to take a look, her finger getting close when suddenly, the ladybug seemed to twitch a bit.

"D… Did the ladybug just move?" Mako asked, the other girls looking stunned by this as Emi held out her finger, and then the ladybug actually crawled off the page and onto her finger, making her gasp.

"Look! Look!" Emi whispered in amazement, the girls looking and seeing the hand drawn ladybug suddenly gaining the color yellow, the same color as the statue.

"Wow… another power?" Saki gasped.

"Her powers have been growing rather inconsistently as of late," Karin admitted as Emi giggled at the ladybug tickling her fingers.

"Sugoi…" Nancy gawked in amazement before the ladybug started to move more, only for the lines on it to start fading away as it too disappeared like wind blowing.

"I guess it was only temporary," Karin figured as Emi still looked on in amazement.

"So what now?" Saki asked.

"How that happen?" Emi wondered as the others pondered.

"She does seem to be manifesting different powers every so often," Karin noted.

"Her mindset and emotions seem to be good reasons for the inconsistencies," Mako figured as Emi listened in and nodded.

"Her only consistent power is that she's super speedy, can fly, and is really strong too," Torrie noted with a slight giggle, Emi nodding to that as well.

" **Although, this bringing drawings to life power could prove to be useful against that Akajyu,"** Takanari admitted, " **Just think of the possibilities!"**

" **That's using your noodle there,"** Hyouno chuckled before their eyes suddenly widened, " **It's back again."**

"We'd better move out, girls," Mako called out.

"I'll help Emi-chan come up with some drawings," Nancy assured as the rest of the girls ran out, "I've got some cool things you can bring to life against that monster you girls are fighting."

* * *

At that moment, Arturo splatting red paint all over everything and creating fire, laughing insanely as the six girls arrived.

" **Ah, so the Tamashii arrived again. Where's the other girl?"** Arturo asked, noticing Emi's absence.

"That's not important right now. The only thing that matters is your defeat," Karin assured as the girls prepared to transform.

"Tamashii Henge!" the six shouted, the Tamashii merging with them and changing them into their heroine forms.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six shouted as they posed.

" **Behold, for I am about to create a masterpiece of your demise!"** Arturo declared as he began to paint water in midair.

" **Uh… what? I'll show you water,"** M-Torrie started as she began to conjure up some water of her own.

The attacks soon collided and dissipated before the six ran towards Arturo who began to take turns attacking. They all threw their own punches, each fist colliding with both the Akajyu's arms, who managed to deflect them with ease before slashing at them with his pen arm.

" **You think I'd let you take me out so easily?"** Arturo scoffed as he managed to use his pen arm to draw up what appeared to be a humanoid tiger.

" **Uh oh, incoming!"** H-Mako warned as the tiger man came to life with a roar, trying to strike at the girls, but they all moved out of the way.

" **Ikimasu!"** T-Lisa shouted, managing to zip around the battlefield and punch the tiger man multiple times, the Tiger Man roaring before soon clawing at her face, making her go flying into a car.

" **Allow me!"** D-Holly shouted before punching her hands into the ground and then bringing them back up to reveal stone fists.

D-Holly roared as she and the tiger man punched each other in the firsts until she hit him in the face and chest, making it disappear into lines, allowing D-Holly the victory. However, they soon spotted a UFO, a massive tank, a robot, and an 8-foot tree monster.

" **The tiger man was just a distraction so I could send more of my creations at you! I don't even have to defeat you!"** Arturo laughed as more drawings that came to life.

" **You coward!"** H-Mako shouted as she tried to punch back, but the Tamashii had themselves occupied with the creations the Akajyu summoned up.

D-Holly found herself pushing against the tank, actually struggling against the monster of a machine as it actually pushed her while M-Torrie and K-Karin avoided laser fire from the UFO, Y-Saki skated around the robot and fired ice at it, but it seemed to break out of it with no problem.

" **Well, that was unexpected,"** Y-Saki admitted before the robot punched her before grabbing her and spinning around, slamming her into a wall.

" **Yuki-chan!"** M-Torrie gasped in response before getting blasted by the UFO laser along with K-Karin.

" **Min'na! Keep pushing forward!"** H-Mako shouted, trying to take down the tree monster, but was also having trouble as well.

The Akajyu cackled, clearly having the upper hand until he felt someone touch his shoulders. He looked behind him to see what appeared to be a humanoid leopard.

" **Oh, it's another one of my creations. What're you doing here?,"** Arturo responded, but then the leopard started choking him before tossing him away, " **What the hell?!"**

"You aren't the only one who has that kind of power!" they heard a voice call out before they all turned to see Nancy and Emi, the two grinning as Emi led her own group of drawings come to life, including the Millennium Falcon, a military helicopter, Rurouni Kenshin, and Ickis from Aaahh! Real Monsters.

" **Nanda?!"**

" _Hello~_ ," Emi waved with a smile as she revealed unfolded her picture to reveal what appeared to be Robbie the Robot from the movie Forbidden Planet, "Robbie… go."

As Robbie walked onto the battlefield, the other drawings she brought to life running towards Arturo's creations as she focused on the Akajyu himself. She did a lot of flips and rolls before jumping and throwing a kick, causing Arturo to fall over.

" **Nice going, Emi!"** H-Mako complemented, making Emi smile before she continued her focus on the monster.

The girls all joined in and fought with Emi's creations against the Arturo's drawings while Emi and H-Mako fought Arturo, the fight going on for quite a while with T-Lisa and Rurouni Kenshin let out a combo with Kenshin's sword enhanced by her lightning to strike at the Tiger Man and make him fade into lines in the wind.

" **There we go! Thanks for your help, kengou-san (Mr. Swordsman),"** T-Lisa smiled, Kenshin nodding in response.

Over with K-Karin, she was avoiding lasers from the UFO as the Millennium Falcon flew over and traded laser fire with it, the blasts going back and forth until K-Karin intervened, launching a gust of wind to blow the UFO throughout the sky as the Millennium Falcon blasted it into bits.

" **Yahoo!"** K-Karin cheered as the Millennium Falcon faced her, K-Karin giving it a thumbs up.

Over with D-Holly, Ickis grew about the same size as the tree monster as the two punched each other while D-Holly herself jumping up to throw some punches of her own, calling up some roots tie the tree up while Ickis roared and grew a little taller than the tree monster before bringing his claw down to tear it up. D-Holly bowed to him in response as he just chuckled with his wide grin. Over with Y-Saki, she and Robbie were taking on the evil robot with the ice spirit shooting icicles while Robbie aimed his laser arm and fired right at the robot, who started to malfunction a bit.

" **Time to finish this bucket of bolts, Robert,"** Y-Saki declared, posing with her arms crossed, " **Ice Block: Partisan!"**

Y-Saki then fired a series of ice pitchforks as she launched them at the robot while Robbie fired a laser from the circuitry in his head, causing the robot to short-circuit and fade into lines.

Back with H-Mako and Emi, they punched and kicked Arturo so quick that it was almost a blur to him. He almost looked like his paper was tearing up from the attacks and the easel that made his face was denting from their speed before H-Mako's hand was surrounded by fire.

" **Kyoukaen!"** she shouted as she blasted Arturo with a wave of flames at him before Arturo tried to flee, only to be flown right up and straight back to H-Mako.

It was then revealed that Emi was reappearing, using her invisibility to catch him off guard.

" **Nice work, Emi. Let's finish this clown!"** H-Mako smirked as she and Emi stood on opposite sides of Arturo.

They then took the opportunity to rapidly punch him at blinding speeds, H-Mako infusing her punches with fire while Emi just kept punching at the same rapid speed and power, the Akajyu screaming in pain before one final punch from both of them caused it to explode on impact and the two girls walked away from it.

" **...Awesome,"** H-Mako smiled as she gave a forearm bump to Emi, causing all the creations both from Emi and Arturo to disappear, Emi looking just a bit down, but H-Mako looked at her with an expression of assurement, " **Daijoubu. Some things don't last forever, but it was fun to see them wasn't it?"**

"...Yyyeah… fun. Fun," Emi giggled as the others approached them and celebrated with them.

* * *

The girls soon made it back to the dorm and Emi got to work on more of her sketches, this time drawing the X-Wing from Star Wars. With a smile, she placed her finger on the drawing, but everyone waited about five seconds and nothing happened.

"...How come nothing's happening?" Nancy asked, just as confused as the others.

"Maybe her powers are inconsistent at this point," Lisa guessed as Emi sighed and pouted.

"Picture… life… c… c-c-c-..." Emi stuttered.

"Cool?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah! Cool."

"We know that, Emi. You've been around for three months, and we still don't know the full extent of your powers. But hey, it was fun while it lasted, right?" Mako smiled, making Emi smile back at her.

"It's nice to see her smile," Torrie admitted.

"Hey, shouldn't we get ready for Christmas?" Saki asked, pointing out the calendar.

"You're right. Let's…" Lisa nodded as they began to go out.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **It's Christmas time in Hoshi Shoujo, and the girls are getting ready to celebrate. But they find a wounded and weakened Santa Claus who has lost his sleigh! Now the seven must help get Santa back on course and stop the Akajyu from potentially ruining Christmas.**

 **Class 18: A Christmas Rescue**

* * *

H-Mako: **Whatever world is in danger, we will protect it!**

 **The Tamashii have come face to face with other dimensional enemies!**

?: **You do not belong here…**

 **And this force is not like the Akajyu. It is much, much worse.**

?: **Now you face your greatest foes yet… yourselves!**

T-Lisa: **Only in appearance… you are nothing like us!**

 **Who will win!?**

 **Gekijouban! Sailor Spirits The Movie: Seigi no Super Soul!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: Two. Done. Whew.**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **TB: Another good Emi chapter if I do say so myself.**

 **KKD: Sure was. And it was fun to write, too.**

 **TB: How so?**

 **KKD: The way her powers worked, how we had her sketch so fast and have her art come alive was just cool.**

 **TB: The drawing powers were inspired by the Heaven's Door Stand from JoJo.**

 **KKD: Noticed.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: That battle with all the drawings come to life was cool, and any moment I see with Emi is just excellent.**

 **TB: Emi's moments are neat, plus I also did like that battle with the drawings. We've also established an arc here… Emi's powers.**

 **KKD: Yea, seeing she's still young, we don't know what her final powers are going to be, so this can give us room to experiment.**

 **TB: Like Silver Age Superman.**

 **KKD: Yea. Once we have an idea, we may or may not close this arc, but that's up in the air. Until then, the in-story excuse is that her abilities are in flux and we don't know what her final power set will be.**

 **TB: And good. Now we can get to a chapter that I'm really looking forward to. Buccaneer time over by the docks! Until then, this is the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And this is the Crossover King…**

 **TB: See you soon.**

 **KKD: *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	18. Class 18: A Christmas Rescue

**TB: *jams to Carol of the Bells by Trans Siberian Orchestra with KKD before sipping on some Eggnog and noticing something* Oh, hello. Didn't hear you guys come back.**

 **KKD: Sorry guys, we're really going out on the holiday spirit.**

 **TB: Our previous chapter for this season had friends and family spending time together. But what's that, you're feeling a lack of Santa Claus in this set? Well today's chapter of Sailor Spirits has got you covered.**

 **KKD: And he's gonna be given a hand with thanks to our lovable Emi. I know we've given her a lot of the spotlight as of late, but this works for multiple reasons.**

 **TB: We love giving her a lot of development. But we're going to keep giving the other heroines the spotlight as well, the Tamashii especially.**

 **KKD: That's for certain. So, shall we begin?**

 **TB: Let's.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

One morning, Emi was sleeping cozily standing up before brightness of the window shined on her face, causing her eyes to flutter open a bit before she tilted her head up. She yawned and stretched a bit, looking out the window to see the ground and everything was covered in snow.

"Mmm?" she muttered as she got a good look of the fluttering snow outside.

"Ah, Emi-chan good morning! Come downstairs, you'll love what we did with the place!" Emi heard Torrie shout before she dragged her out and lead her downstairs.

Emi got a good look at the main living area and saw there was garland over every railing, lights hanging on the upper walls, and a tree in the living room that was decorated with several ornaments.

"Ah~!" Emi gawked with a big smile and what looked like stars in her eyes, "Su… Su… Su…"

"Suteki (Beautiful)?" Lisa asked.

"*nods* Su-te-ki~!"

"Great to hear. It's Christmas Eve, and we had to get ready for the celebration," Karin informed.

"Ch… Chris… mas?" Emi asked, not knowing the name, "What Christmas?"

"It's a very special holiday, Emi. It's a day where everyone gets together and celebrates everything that is good in the world while also showing kindness to those less fortunate," Mako explained.

" **We're a little familiar with this celebration of Christmas, but we never got a full exposure to your customs for it,"** Hyouno added as the rest of the Tamashii looked at the decorations.

" **Our home had a holiday similar to it, but a little more subdued than this one,"** Donsai explained, looking at a wreath that was hanging on the entrance door.

" **Certainly wasn't this colorful,"** Takanari noted as well.

" **Got to admit. I love the atmosphere this Christmas brings,"** Yukikami complimented while looking at the snow.

" **Look, Inu-chan. The snow is pretty,"** Kazeru smiled widely at the snow falling in the sky.

"It'll be cool for you guys to be exposed to Christmas a little more too," Saki smiled as she finished putting the final ornament on the tree.

" **Oh yes, show us all that Christmas has to offer!"** Mizuka said in excitement.

"Emi go out for walk… look at sn-ow and… plants and lights," Emi informed as she was about to head out but the others noticed she didn't grab anything.

"Wait, Emi. Don't forget a jacket, it's cold out," Mako responded, quickly rushing over and handing her a jacket to slip on, "Are you sure you wanna walk through the snow barefoot?"

"Emi sure. Be back soon. Everyone trust Emi?"

"Yeah, of course we do!" Torrie nodded rapidly as Emi smiled before phasing through the door.

"She won't do anything bad out there," Mako assured as they looked out a bit, Mako soon turning back to the others, "Now come on, let's finish getting ready."

The others nodded as they got to tidying the place up.

* * *

"Snow cold. Snow cold," Emi muttered, shivering as she was walking around, the snow going up to her ankles with each step, "But… Emi alright."

She looked around the campus and town, the stores decked out in holiday regalia, making her admire the bright colors and look.

"Christmas… ii~ (nice~)," Emi smiled before she heard noises coming from an alley, making her turn and tilt her head in confusion, "Mmm? Hel-lo?"

Curious, she walked down the alleyway and spotted a rather large figure buried in the snow before it turned over, revealing a familiar red and white suit and a large white beard.

"Help me… please…?" the elderly man winced, clearly in pain.

"Oh…" Emi gasped, looking upset to see this man in poor condition before crouching down, "Emi help. *helps the man by placing him on top of her shoulders and standing up* Hosha."

"Oh… thank you."

Emi nodded before walking out the alley, being careful to keep him safe despite his weight and her feet in the snow.

* * *

(Insert Song: My Life by Bon Jovi)

 ***As the instrumental began, we see Mako walking out of the campus grounds along with her friends, talking with them before their sailor uniforms glowed and transformed them into their heroine suits and they took flight, the title Sailor Spirits appearing***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

 ***Mako was seen looking through a book as her hanging sailor uniform looked like she was rolling her eyes***

 **No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

 ***Saki was seen dancing next to her radio in her uniform as they looked like they were having a good time***

 **I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

 ***We see Lisa organizing a meeting for her Student Council as her uniform looked up at her, and she smiled down at her***

 **You're gonna hear my voice**

 ***Holly was in the midst of caring for some animals as her hanging uniform smiled, a bit shy as she smiled back at her uniform***

 **When I shout it out loud**

 ***Torrie was busy running around having fun while the uniform she was wearing was cheering along with her. Karin was watching and taking some notes as her uniform was laughing at what she was watching***

 **It's my life**

 ***The six jumped into battle in their suits, and began to attack the Akujyu***

 **It's now or never**

 ***The spirits within the uniforms possessed their hosts to help turn the tides in their favor and make them grow more powerful***

 **I ain't gonna live forever**

 ***Mako turned to see the Akajyu growing stronger as it evolved and started to change shape***

 **I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

 ***She informed the others before all of their eyes changed color and they charged in***

 **My heart is like an open highway**

 ***We also see Emi standing firmly, both her regular and heroine form shown side by side before they come together***

 **Like Frankie said, I did it my way**

 ***However, they soon surrounded him before they all surrounded themselves with their respective element and began firing a combined blast at him, defeating the Akajyu***

 **I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the six students walking back to their Hoshi Shoujo dorm, with the astral forms of the Tenchi no Tamashii hovering above them and cheering in victory***

* * *

 **Class 18: A Christmas Rescue**

"Tadaima, Nee-san!" Nancy called out as she walked through the door, smiling.

"Okaeri nasai, Nancy," Lisa smiled as Nancy removed her shoes and stepped in.

"I see you already got the place looking very Christmas-y."

"Naturally."

"The Christmas party will almost be ready, and it's going to be a blast!" Torrie smiled as she helped Lisa bake some cookies and cake.

"*knock, knock, knock* Mako," they heard Emi call from the other side of the door.

"Coming," Mako called out before she got up and opened the door, revealing Emi carrying the man over her shoulders, "Emi! What happened?! What're you doing?!"

"Man hurt. Need help."

"Put him on the couch, hayaku!" Saki responded, Emi managing to put the large man on the couch before sitting on the floor and rubbing her feet to get the snow off and warm them up.

"Snow cold…" Emi shivered.

"That's why it's smarter to wear boots," Mako pointed out.

"Da-me (No way)!"

"Hold on… I recognize him…" Torrie realized.

" **Who's this fat tub of human?"** Hyouno asked, unknowingly insulting the man.

"No way… Santa-san!?" Mako gasped.

" **Santa?"**

"He is THE mascot of Christmas! An-An-And he's in here!" Torrie gawked.

"EEEE~! Oh my goodness! Santa-san?!" Nancy squealed in excitement as she and Torrie were jumping in excitement, "I can't believe he's in here!"

"San-ta?" Emi asked, not sure about him.

"I never even thought he was real, but… here he is," Lisa gawked.

" **Yeah, yeah, he's in here. Emi and I want to know who the hell Santa is,"** Hyouno demanded.

"Santa Claus is a man who lives in the North Pole who keeps an eye on everyone to see who's naughty and who's nice. Then he flies off on a sleigh piloted by eight reindeer," Mako explained.

"Including one with a red nose named Rudolph," Torrie added.

"He then delivers presents to all the children of the world in one night."

" **Sounds like a fast guy,"** Hyouno admitted, Emi nodding in response.

"It's thanks to his sleigh and reindeer!" Torrie reminded, making the Tamashii look confused.

" **I've heard a lot of strange stories about your culture, but this one may top them all,"** Yukikami admitted, still stunned by this story as they heard Santa groan a bit, making them all turn to see him.

"Wh… Where am I…?" he muttered as he opened his eyes and looked around to see he was a living room.

"Santa-san, daijoubu?" Mako asked as she crouched to his level with Hyouno watching over as well.

" **How you feeling, Jiji (old man)?"** Hyouno asked, the aging man slowly lifting his head.

"Hyouno, show some respect!"

"...I've never seen a sailor uniform talk before… I must've hit my head so hard that… I'm dreaming," Santa mumbled, gripping his head.

"I'm afraid to say that… you aren't dreaming…" Lisa informed as she brought some tea over.

"Who brought me here?"

"San-ta…?" Emi spoke up as St. Nick looked over to Emi sitting next to him on the floor, looking cute and innocent with her legs crossed.

"Well, aren't you adorable. What's your name?"

"...Emi."

"I'm Kazuyoshi Mako, and these are my roommates here," Mako started to introduce, "There's Torrie."

" _Hello_ ~," Torrie waved.

"Lisa-san."

"Greetings, Santa-san," Lisa bowed.

"Her little sister, Nancy."

"It's so great to see you!" Nancy smiled while bouncing in excitement.

"Holly."

"...Hi," Holly added shyly.

"Karin."

"Merry Christmas," Karin smiled.

"And Saki."

"Yo," Saki saluted to the old man as he sat back up and took a sip of the tea.

"The talking uniforms here are our Tamashii," Mako added, motioning to the talking and floating uniforms themselves, "Mine is Hyouno, Torrie's is Mizuka, Lisa-san's is Takanari, Holly's is Donsai, Karin's is Kazeru, and Saki's is Yukikami."

" **Your beard is so big… I bet it feels like a pillow,"** Kazeru commented as she hovered close.

"Kazeru, get back here," Karin responded, pulling back her Tamashii by the skirt.

"This is all very interesting…" Santa admitted as he sipped some more tea to keep himself warm when he realized something, "Uh oh… did I lose it when I was laying in the snow?"

"Lose what?" Mako asked as Santa searched his jacket before reaching inside of it as if trying to locate something before he pulled out his large red sack with a bell attached to it.

"Here it is. My bag is still with me," he sighed in relief.

" **An empty bag?"** Donsai asked, confused by this.

"He uses a big red sack to carry toys for all the children, but… it's empty," Torrie explained and noted.

"Mmm?" Emi muttered as she grabbed the bag for a moment, opening it and sticking her head inside along with her arms to grab anything in it, but she quickly pulled herself out, "...Emp-ty."

"That's the trick so people don't go snooping too soon," Santa smiled as he reached his hand inside the bag and with a tiny magical glow from inside the bag, he pulled out a couple presents, "Merry Christmas."

"Whoa!" Saki gawked.

"Sugoi," Nancy gasped.

" **Excellent ploy,"** Yukikami noted of Santa as he put the presents back in the sack.

"Oh no! I forgot about the sleigh! Without it and my reindeer, I can't deliver the presents to anybody in the world!" Santa gasped as he tried to get off the couch, only to feel a sharp pain in his back, making him wince in pain.

"Easy, Santa-san. You have to sit down and rest your injury," Mako responded.

"You have to understand, Christmas does not wait for Santa Claus."

"He has a point, Mako-chan," Torrie agreed.

"But… Santa hurt when Emi find him… Santa rest," Emi pointed out, trying to help Santa sit back down, "How Santa hurt?"

"Yeah, Emi-chan was able to pick you up with no problem when she found you in the snow. What happened?"

"Well… I was busy riding my sleigh for Christmas Eve, delivering presents as per usual when suddenly this weird looking creature jumped on my sleigh and knocked me out of it," Santa recalled, rubbing his back, "He took my sleigh and my reindeer… I have to get it back."

"We'll help you look for it," Karin offered as the other girls nodded in response.

" **I don't know how you lost it, but you can count on us, Jiji,"** Hyouno assured, the Tamashii agreeing as well.

"Oh ho ho ho! Thank you all very much! But we must hurry," Santa smiled, all of them nodding before they were set to go, "Emi, was it? Your feet were cold in the snow, weren't they?"

"Mmhm," Emi nodded before Santa rummaged through his sack and pulled out some red and green striped sweater socks that had toes on them.

"Put these on. They'll keep your feet warm and they're quite comfortable."

Nervously, Emi took the socks and put them on, stretching all the way up to her knees. She looked at them to see that her toes actually fit in, wiggling her toes in surprise and giggling at the warmness.

"Thank you…" Emi giggled as she wiggled her toes.

"You're welcome," Santa smiled.

"But wait… everyone will instantly recognize Santa-san if he gets out there," Nancy stated.

"Not true. There's a special Santa event going on where a whole bunch of people are volunteering as a special Santa to help out children in the hospital or appear at charities," Lisa pointed out.

"Sounds like the perfect place for him to blend in with all the other Santas!" Torrie figured.

"Indeed! Ho ho ho! Now let's go find my sleigh!" Santa stated.

* * *

Later, the seven girls looked around outside the mall and all over the city.

" **Anything yet?"** Hyouno asked.

" **I'm not sensing any energy similar to Santa-san over here,"** Takanari answered.

"Just where could the sleigh be?" Karin pondered as they tried to think of an idea.

" **I could maybe sense the creature that hijacked his sleigh,"** Hyouno figured as she closed her eyes and sensed for any energies, " **It's really far… almost fading… *gasp*"**

"What is it?" Mako asked, confused.

" **...Akajyu!"**

"Where!? Where is it?"

" **That way! And… I think he got the sleigh!"** Hyouno shouted.

" **That's terrible! We have to go to it now!"** Takanari responded, the eight quickly running out towards a skating rink.

They soon saw what appeared to be a living pine tree decorated with Christmas lights, present boxes with sharp teeth on them for hands to make them look like claws, a Santa hat atop its head, ornaments dangling from its pines, and a sinister looking face.

"Oh wow… even the Akajyu decked out their monster in Christmas," Torrie noted as the monster scared some people.

"Santa-san, you get somewhere safe okay?" Mako responded, the aging man nodding as he went away and stood by a nearby building.

"Tamashii Henge!" the six shouted as they spun around, their elemental tornadoes surrounding them while Emi glowed and they all ended up in their heroine forms.

" **You're the Tenchi no Tamashii?!"** the Akajyu gawked, surprised by their mere appearance.

" **We're not familiar with Christmas a lot, but creatures like you shouldn't ruin a beautiful time of year,"** Yukikami snapped at the beast.

" **Now don't make me ask twice… what did you do with the old man's sleigh?"** Hyouno demanded of the Christmas Tree Akajyu.

" **Yulejaku has no time to answer pointless questions! I will demolish all those who dare stand in my way and use Santa's sleigh and his reindeer to rain mayhem on the poor saps celebrating Christmas!"** Yulejaku declared before suddenly covering his mouth.

" **Hmph, you just answered my question anyway. Iku wa yo, min'na!"**

" **Communi!"**

With that, the seven girls ran towards the fight, making sure to knock out the Communi quickly out of the way. Y-Saki and K-Karin were busy bringing punching and kicking some grunts away.

" **It is snowing, and the cold is my kind of element,"** Y-Saki smirked as some of the falling snowflakes around her started twirling in her hands before turning them into ice, " **Kazeru-chan, can you move out of the way?"**

" **Oh, right!"** K-Karin nodded as she rolled out of the way before Y-Saki launched the ice pellets like bullets at the two Communi grunts and knocked them back down, " **There we go."**

T-Lisa managed to zip about and around one of the grunts to disorient it before knocking it over to D-Holly who double fist slammed him to the ground, making the snow on the floor leap up from the force. This blinded several Communi and both of them kicked them up into the air before jumping up and reeling their fists back, D-Holly growing three wood spikes out her knuckles while T-Lisa charged lightning into her fist. They both then threw their fists forward and hit the Communi, sending them crashing back down to the ground.

Over to H-Mako, M-Torrie, and Emi, they were fighting Yulejaku, making sure to smack him around and knock him back. However, the Akajyu managed to hurl wrapping paper out of its claws to tie up all three of them, pretty much succeeding, but H-Mako managed to use her fire to burn her way through the paper while M-Torrie sort of melted into water to drip under them and into the snow and Emi pushed against the paper so much that it just ripped into little pieces. The Akajyu gawked before plucking the ornaments off its branches and tossed them like grenades, knocking the Tamashii back from the explosions.

" **C'mon, really!? Glass bombs?"** H-Mako gawked, annoyed by the attacks.

' _Is the cold affecting you, Hyouno?'_ Mako asked to make sure.

" **I'm trying to focus right now. Mizuka, see if you can soak this freak up!"**

" **Gotcha!"** M-Torrie nodded as she moved her hands fluently to summon water and blasted it at the Akajyu, who managed to roll out of the way.

He kept dodging every water blast, not noticing Emi jump up and throw a kick to him, which caught him off guard and knocked him down. H-Mako then tackled him and raised her fist back with fire glowing from it while pinning him to the ground.

" **Now don't make me ask a third time, where… is the old man's sleigh?"** H-Mako demanded of the Akajyu, who smirked in response before they heard a grunting noise from an animal.

Suddenly, one of the reindeer rushed over and knocked H-Mako off of Yulejaku, revealing it along with six more reindeer pulling a familiar looking vehicle.

"...My sleigh…" Santa gasped in response, seeing his sleigh stopping next to the Akajyu.

" **Surprised? I managed to find this baby after knocking the fat old man off it,"** Yulejaku smirked, petting one of the reindeer as it stayed rather peacefully, " **I also used some persuasion spells on these creatures, now they obey me and my commands alone."**

"I can't believe this…"

' _Those poor reindeer…'_ Holly muttered in shock.

" **Such a dirty scoundrel,"** Yukikami growled as H-Mako and Emi were clenching their fists tightly.

"So mean…" Emi muttered, growing increasingly angry.

" **Teme… you'll pay for this!"** H-Mako shouted before she and Emi ran straight towards Yulejaku, socking him in the face before one of the reindeer pushed them to the ground and stomped on them, making them scream in pain.

" **NO!"** the girls gasped as Santa looked on from his hiding spot in horror as H-Mako and Emi kept getting stomped on.

" **That's right, Shika(Reindeer)-domo! Crush them! CRUSH!"** Yulejaku shouted, starting to laugh as the reindeer stomped on them more and more, making them scream more.

However, the reindeer stepping on them was soon pushed and knocked down by an unknown force. They all looked in surprise to see two other reindeer still there, a particular red-nosed reindeer whose nose glowed bright as he stood tall with a female reindeer standing next to him.

"No way… Cupid, and…" Santa gasped and smiled.

' _RUDOLPH!?'_ the girls added in shock, Rudolph himself looking down on the two.

They both panted while gripping their chests, struggling to stand as Cupid helped them up.

" **I was wondering where those other two were,"** Yulejaku chuckled, " **Well, I must be off. Merry KURESHIMASE(Suffering)mas!"**

With that, he got into the sleigh and snapped the reigns to get the seven reindeer off the ground running with the sleigh in tow.

" **Wait!"** H-Mako grunted, trying to go after them with Emi but they fell down due to their injuries.

" **Hyouno! Emi-chan!"** M-Torrie gasped as they all morphed out of their heroine forms while running over to check on their friends.

"Ite…" Emi winced as she and H-Mako tried to get up, "Reindeer… trouble… must help, Santa…"

" **Imma be honest… we're not really in a position to do that right now…"** H-Mako winced in admittance before falling back down.

* * *

Over at Hoshi Shoujo, Mako and Emi were gripping their chests and ribs in pain as the others were watching Santa in the backyard with the two reindeer, the old man making sure they were okay.

"I feel so bad for Santa-san," Holly sighed as she helped bandage Emi's rips as she winced in pain.

"So that's what happened to his sleigh?" Nancy asked, shocked by the revelation.

"I'm afraid so," Lisa sighed as she sat down.

"Oh no… you girls have gotta do something!"

" **We don't know where the Akajyu is, nor do we know how to free the reindeer from his control…"** Takanari pointed out.

"No… Christmas…?" Emi asked, starting to whimper..

" **No. There** _ **will**_ **be a Christmas. And it starts by getting the old man's sleigh and deer back,"** Hyouno assured.

"I appreciate your determination, Hyouno, but my ribs say otherwise," Mako pointed out.

"But isn't Santa-san on a time crunch?" Torrie reminded, "It's a half an hour before the sun goes down, and Santa-san hasn't even reached the sky to deliver his presents yet!"

While all the girls were talking, Emi got up and walked towards the entrance to the backyard where Santa was sitting with Rudolph and Cupid. She put her furry toe socks on before stepping out and sitting next to the good Mr. Kringle.

"Santa… okay?" she asked as Santa looked at her.

"I am, and so are Rudolph and Cupid over here… but I don't think I'll make it this evening," Santa confessed.

" **Oi, Jiji. I thought you were really determined to get this job done by the end of Christmas Eve,"** Hyouno retorted as she floated over.

"That monster is too strong for you! And what he has my remaining reindeer doing is just too horrible for me to comprehend!"

Rudolph and Cupid brewed in response, Emi petting Cupid in response, trying to keep them both calm.

"What Christmas mean?" Emi asked Santa, who looked to her.

"It's all about sharing kindness and charity with those you love or those who are less fortunate than you," Santa informed.

" **That can't be everything. That's a good part of it, but there has to be more to the meaning of Christmas than that,"** Hyouno responded, thinking that there may be more to it.

"It's how I see the meaning of Christmas, many people can see it differently, but you are right."

" **I have seen people celebrate this holiday and I truly believe there is more to the meaning than just giving or sharing…"**

"What, else?" Emi asked, still confused.

"You're right, the true meaning of Christmas is one simple thing. Effort," Santa answered, "It's the effort you put into that kindness and charity."

" **Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Anyone can just give something whether you are rich or you're poor. Anyone can just give something they either really wanted or something that they made and they didn't even KNOW they wanted!"**

"That is right! I have seen people show that kind of effort all over the world for so long in my travels that I myself have put the same effort into delivering all the toys and presents for those souls that are filled with such pure and kind hearts, and it fills me with just as much joy as it does with everyone! The act of simply giving a gift is made all the more powerful _because_ of that effort you put into it!"

"It's all about putting the effort into **celebrating something bigger than ALL OF US!"** Hyouno and Santa concluded in unison, both them and Emi having surprised expressions that they both came to the same realization and conclusion.

"...Wow…" Emi gawked, both Hyouno and Santa looking at each other and Emi, "Christmas… beautiful…?"

"That is what makes Christmas beautiful, my child," Santa smiled as he ruffled Emi's hair, making her giggle in response.

" **It took me some time to actually see what makes this holiday so great, but now I can tell why,"** Hyouno admitted with a smile, " **We're getting your sleigh back. And you are going to soar into the sky and make all the children of the world happy!"**

"There's the Christmas spirit, Hyouno!"

"But… how we find monster?" Emi asked, clearly uncertain what to do next.

" **I've got a pretty crazy idea…"** Hyouno assured.

* * *

' _This is really crazy!'_ Mako shouted as H-Mako rode on Rudolph's back like he was a horse, Cupid and Emi running right next to them.

" **I know, right!? It's AWESOME!"** H-Mako cheered as she gave Rudolph a little kick in the side to make him go faster, " **Hyah! Come on!"**

After a few seconds, Rudolph took off into the sky with Cupid flying alongside him, and Emi flying just above her and giggling at the idea of flying with reindeer.

' _Oh my God, I can't believe we're flying!'_ Mako panicked, afraid as she almost made H-Mako cling tightly to Rudolph's fur.

" **Easy, Mako! I'm the one riding here. Now we're gonna search for that Christmas bastard. If you see the sleigh, then it's him,"** H-Mako informed as they all looked around.

"There!" Emi shouted, pointing to the sleigh with seven reindeer in the distance, but it was clear that it wasn't easy for the monster to stay in the air with the reindeer shaking about, but he kept them straight.

" **Excellent… let's go above him, Akahana (Red nose)!"** H-Mako declared, kicking his side to make him ascend, Cupid and Emi soon following as they bolted upwards and soon were side-by-side with Emi in the center about 15 feet above the sleigh, " **Here I go…"**

With that, H-Mako stood on top of Rudolph's back, balancing herself to make sure she was sure before she stood straight up with no problem.

' _Are you sure this will work?'_ Mako asked worryingly.

" **Of course not, but it'll still look pretty cool regardless,"** H-Mako responded, Mako whimpering before she screamed as H-Mako jumped off, freefalling down towards the sleigh, " **Tamashii Henge!"**

She transformed as she fell, eventually landing on the front of the sleigh belly first, surprising Yulejaku.

" **NANDA?!"** he gawked as H-Mako got into the sleigh to fight Yulejaku.

" **Surprise!"** H-Mako shouted as she started to punch Yulejaku and try to push him off.

However, the Akajyu was not about to go down easily as he tried to bash H-Mako with his present claws, but they kept trading blows as the reindeer kept swishing and swaying back and forth, teetering on the verge of falling as H-Mako and Yulejaku kept fighting each other. Emi transformed and flew right next to the reindeer with Rudolph and Cupid.

"Now, Rudolph!" Emi shouted as Ruldoph mooed loudly, his nose shining so brightly that Yulejaku was suddenly blinded, and the other reindeer were slightly blinded too.

The seven reindeer shook their heads, looking around to see they were already airborne, Cupid moving near them and mooing to them as if to ask if they were okay. They affirmed back before Cupid mooed back to Emi.

"Reindeer good!" Emi cheered as she gave the thumbs up.

" **Thanks… come on out, Jiji!"** H-Mako smirked as she pulled out a familiar red bag as Santa popped out and surprised Yulejaku.

" **Nandatto!?"** he gawked as Santa grabbed the reins from him and snapped them, causing the reindeer to halt in the air before H-Mako punched Yulejaku off the sleigh, causing him to fall out of the sleigh and crash down onto the street.

He panted as he got back up, looking up to see H-Mako and the remaining Tamashii walk towards him, already in their heroine forms.

" **How? How is this possible?!"** Yulejaku gawked as the seven girls glared at him.

" **Hehe, it was just a crazy idea… I didn't even think it would work,"** H-Mako admitted, " **The old man's bag really is helpful with making it look empty while also containing a lot of things. The others just had to trust in me to follow through with the plan by putting the old man in there, and then take Akahana and the female reindeer into the air to snap the other reindeer out of it. Then the old man would take his sleigh back."**

' _It turned out better than we expected,'_ Mako admitted.

" **Temera! Yurusan!"** Yulejaku roared.

" **That's my line. It's time for your Christmas beating… ikuzo!"**

" **Hai/O!"** the other Tamashii shouted together.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

"Superhero lover, Shinteki Emi!"

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six shouted as they posed.

" **Communi, ike!"** Yulejaku ordered as the grunts arose and charged at our heroines.

The Tamashii and Emi weren't dumb either as they charged as well, attacking all the grunts and scattering. First with T-Lisa and D-Holly blasted the Communi with several wooden spears charged with lightning, piercing multiple grunts and knocking them down.

" **There's more behind you!"** D-Holly pointed out as she placed her palm down on the ground, causing more roots to blast up from the ground tie up some more Communi.

" _ **Thank you**_ **desu, Donsai-san!"** T-Lisa smiled as she zipped across the roots with her hand charged with electricity and turning all the Communi to dust with every touch while passing through.

Over with M-Torrie and K-Karin, they joined their hands together to form a sphere of water and wind combined before blasting it out at the Communi, Y-Saki giving it the cold touch to freeze it as it was passing her before it collided with the grunts, causing an explosion of ice and snow that helped freeze the grunts over in a blizzard.

Then with H-Mako and Emi, they were throwing punches and kicks at Yulejaku left and right, knocking the ornaments off his body and sending him to the ground. He tried throwing a double punch with his present claws, but Emi punched the two arms together, almost breaking the elbows as the Akajyu roared in pain.

" **I… I still have one more ornament bomb…"** Yulejaku grunted as he threw it, but H-Mako and Emi both grabbed pieces of the ornament glass, H-Mako lighting hers on fire before they both flicked their thumbs and fired the tiny bits of glass like bullets.

This not only shattered the ornament bomb, but also hit Yulejaku dead on right in the chest, making him fall to his knees.

" **Time to get really serious. How about it, Emi?"** H-Mako smirked as Emi nodded, " **Kajin, KAI!"**

H-Mako was surrounded by a dome of fire that turned blue before it dissipated, somehow not melting the snow as she was now in Fire Seal Release form. Emi smiled as she suddenly disappeared, the wind actually kicking the snow up in response before H-Mako suddenly zipped in a stream of blue fire towards Yulejaku. The Akajyu started to panic before he was hit from both sides in the face, dizzying him some more.

" **And just to add insult to injury… Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal,"** H-Mako smirked before kicking him up in the air, Emi disappearing and then reappearing above where he's been sent flying.

Emi roared as she punched rapidly at the Akajyu, managing to make her hands like a blur as she punched Yulejaku at rapid speeds. She then threw one more punch to send him hurtling towards H-Mako, who was surrounded by a ring of blue fire with a huge blue fireball above her head.

" **And a Happy New Year… Dai Enkai! ENTEI!"**

With that, she tossed the huge blue fireball at Yulejaku, making him scream as his branches caught fire and he exploded in defeat with Emi landing next to H-Mako.

"...Yatta ne…" Emi cheered.

" **We did,"** H-Mako smiled as she wrapped her arm around Emi's shoulder.

* * *

"I just wanted to thank you all for helping return my sleigh and reindeer," Santa smiled, all the girls on a rooftop with him as they helped him hitch up Cupid and Rudolph, "You've all done wonderfully!"

"No need to thank us, Santa-san. We're always ready to help whoever's in need," Mako assured.

"Good luck out there!" Torrie bid with a salute.

"Santa…" Emi smiled as she walked closer to him, blushing a bit from the cold, "Santa… inspire Emi… Emi make sure to keep Christmas close to heart *points to her chest*. Arigatou."

"You're very welcome, my child," Santa smiled, patting her on the head.

" **You've taught me a thing or two as well, Jiji. I won't be any trouble around here, and neither will my friends,"** Hyouno added as Santa hopped into his sleigh.

"Oh, one more thing!" Santa added as he reached for his red bag and pulled out several wrapped presents for the girls, "You didn't think that I wouldn't reward you after all you did for me?"

"Presents!" Torrie cheered as they each took them.

"Now… on Dasher! On Dancer! On Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!" Santa called out, "Lead the way, Rudolph! Christmas is calling us! And we shan't keep it waiting! Ho ho ho ho!"

The girls waved to Santa as he flew off into the sky and left sparkling dust in his path.

"Bye~!" the girls waved farewell to St. Nick, the Tamashii waving as well.

" _Bye_. _Bye_. Santa…" Emi smiled.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before their eyes changed color, possessing the six and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the six and their Sailor Spirit partners hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Another Akajyu general decides to make himself known and haunts the Tamashii with his poisonous attacks. This general also has a rivalry with the Donto no Tamashii Donsai and dares her to unlock her Earth Seal. Donsai is hesitant not just for Holly's life, but for her self control as well. What is going to happen?**

 **Class 19: Down to Earth Part 1**

* * *

H-Mako: **Whatever world is in danger, we will protect it!**

 **The Tamashii have come face to face with other dimensional enemies!**

?: **You do not belong here…**

 **And this force is not like the Akajyu. It is much, much worse.**

?: **Now you face your greatest foes yet… yourselves!**

T-Lisa: **Only in appearance… you are nothing like us!**

 **Who will win!?**

 **Gekijouban! Sailor Spirits The Movie: Seigi no Super Soul!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: Second Christmas chapter done. Whew, loved how this one turned out.**

 **KKD: Yea, same here. It was fun how this turned out. And also, glad it didn't turn into another TOTAL Emi chapter; got some development for Hyouno there, too.**

 **TB: Both of them are discovering the meaning of Christmas, and as much as we love developing Emi's character, we shouldn't let her take over the story.**

 **KKD: True. Still, this was fun to work on as a whole. Love the Home Alone 2 reference, BTW.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: That's a toughie, this entire chapter was enjoyable, but if I had to pick one, I'd say that ending bout against the Akajyu.**

 **TB: That was a fun fight, and it's my favorite part too. But I also wanted to give a shout out to the scene where Hyouno and Santa have a passionate discussion about what Christmas is really about, like a form of motivation. That discussion was actually inspired by the Nostalgia Critic's speech about Christmas being about effort when he reviewed The Christmas Tree.**

 **KKD: That was quite interesting, never actually thought of it like that. They should put that out in Christmas Specials now.**

 **TB: So, glad we got that done. But there's still one more Christmas chapter to finish.**

 **KKD: Yep. And I think we need to set sail. Asked Santa for a new vessel to be safe… along with a new crew… no more stinking Grease Monkeys.**

 **TB: This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And we'll see you over on our new ship.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	19. Class 19: Down to Earth Part 1

**TB: *runs in* We made it!**

 **KKD: *collapses* Ugh! My stomach… note to self… never run after eating.**

 **TB: Have a water. *tosses a bottle***

 **KKD: Thanks. *chugs the bottle down***

 **TB: With Melodyger, we were just coming off of our writer's rust from the Gekijouban stories. However, with this chapter of Sailor Spirits, I feel very confident in how awesome this will turn out.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness. So what's in store today?**

 **TB: This is the start of a two-parter involving Donsai unlocking her Seal.**

 **KKD: Oh boy, this is going to be big trouble.**

 **TB: Trust me, you'll see why. Okay, you got the Disclaimers in your school bag?**

 **KKD: Let's see. *pulls out his bag and rummages through it* We've got bubble gum, pencils and paper, notebooks, binders, school books, comics, manga… AH! Here it is. *pulls out the black paper***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We first see Holly getting ready to go out for a walk, some of the girls noticing.

"Where're ya goin?" Saki inquired when she saw her friend about ready to leave.

"Oh, I'm just going to make a quick stop at my house to take care of my animals there. It's been awhile since I watched over the little guys," Holly informed, picking up a bag of supplies for her animals.

"Emi come?" Emi asked, wanting to come to see the animals Holly was talking about.

"Of course you can come, Emi-chan."

Emi cheered excitedly as she walked with her friend.

"Take care of Chachamaru-kun and Dobi-chan until I get back, okay?" Holly requested of Karin and Saki.

"Understood," Karin nodded as Holly and Emi walked out the door.

" **Holly-dono, matte de gozaru!"** Donsai responded as she quickly flew out and attached herself to Holly, making the timid girl jump in surprise for a bit as the Earth Spirit spun around her and she was now being worn by Holly.

"*sigh* Donsai, you should really warn me next time you want to be worn," Holly pointed out, Emi snickering a little before calming down as they began to walk through.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching over them from the rooftop, the sunlight obscuring the appearance of the figure.

" **So that's the young one who has taken in the Daichi no Tamashii,"** the figure grinned as he began to drip purple liquid from his fingers, " **Boy are you in for a surprise you'll never forget."**

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 19: Down to Earth Part 1**

"...Holly's home?" Emi asked as she looked at the house with animals on both sides of the entranceway.

"Yes it is. My family's out of the country on business somewhere. So it's just me and the animals for the time being. They don't mind though, I do call them every now and then," Holly smiled as she took some bird feed out of her backpack and tossed it in one of the cages as the birds began to feed.

"Animals… cute. Emi touch one?"

"Sure you can. Just be careful."

Emi lifted her hand up and slowly moved it towards one of the birds as it came down and fed. She gently petted one of them with a smile until another bird pecked at her finger.

"Ow! Bird bit Emi!" she screamed, making the bird flap away from her.

"I said to be careful. Sometimes the birds can be very skittish," Holly responded as she comforted the bird while Emi's eyes widened when she felt something slither on her.

"...What that?"

"Oh, that's my python, David."

"*looks on her shoulder to see the big green snake* ...SNAKE!"

"Easy, easy, Emi-chan. You don't want to make frighten him."

" **I didn't think a human like you would have such a fearsome creature,"** Donsai admitted as Holly clicked her tongue to get her python on her arm.

"I have an easier time with animals in general. I know what to do to tame them, how to feed them, and even how to call them," Holly smiled, petting David as Emi nervously petted him too.

" **You certainly do have a way with animals."**

"Thank you," Holly smiled, "Say, the other three girls managed to unlock their respective Tamashii Seals… what about yours?"

" **Oh, I… I do not wish to talk about it,"** Donsai admitted as she averted her eyes.

"...Did it make you go wild like the others?"

" **It's… much worse than you think."**

Holly started to get concerned as Emi started warming up to David, the snake actually trying to slither off as Emi grabbed it by the neck. Donsai's eyes soon widened while Holly's cell phone rang, making Holly pick it up.

"Moshi moshi?" Holly answered.

 _-Holly, there's Akajyu attacking! Where are you?-_ Mako shouted urgently.

"My house with Emi-chan. We'll be there shortly," Holly informed as she quickly hung up, "Let's go, Emi-chan. But remember to gently put David in his tree-, gently."

Emi nodded as she let David slither back on the big tree before they ran off to their destination.

* * *

The two soon joined up with the others who were running as well. They stopped in the center of the school before they noticed the Communi lumbering about and scaring people as they ran away.

"Just the grunts this time?" Saki asked, confused.

" **They could still try to create an Akajyu,"** Hyouno pointed out, the girls all posing.

"Tamashii Henge!" the six girls shouted, all of them transforming into their heroine forms.

The six quickly rushed in and scattered to fight the grunts, H-Mako and M-Torrie quickly wrangling them in a big water dome before H-Mako swam inside and hit all the Communi with a little green ball each before she then jumped out and landed.

" **Hotarubi: Hidaruma!"** H-Mako shouted as she snapped her fingers, making all the little green balls explode out in fire, the water dome exploding as the Communi exploded inside.

Over with T-Lisa, K-Karin, and Y-Saki, they seemed to be faring well against the grunts with elemental attacks, quickly managing to find a good amount of space. T-Lisa spun her arms around at light speed, creating a spiral lightning attack that was also powered by K-Karin's winds. The attack struck the Communi, causing them to all be stunned until Y-Saki jumped in the air and launched a blast of ice, blasting them to dust.

With D-Holly and Emi, the two seemed to be powering their way through the string of grunts. D-Holly kicked up some large stones and launched them at the Communi, Emi knocking several of them up in the air so that the boulders would hit quicker. Each Communi that hit a boulder exploded on impact before Emi landed next to D-Holly.

" **Your strength is impressive, Emi-dono,"** she noted as Emi giggled in response while giving a thumbs up.

" **Is that all? C'mon, where's the real challenge!?"** H-Mako scoffed, flexing her arms.

' _Saying that usually leads to trouble,'_ Mako pointed out.

" **I'm the real challenge!"** they heard a voice shout out before a figure landed a few feet away from them, D-Holly suddenly widening her eyes in shock at the sight.

A male in dark purple with some sickly green veins on his body while also wearing what appeared to be a violet full length sleeveless jacket, the coat tail having black outlines across it to make it look like a mammoth skull along with a more skeletal appearance in his pants.

" **Omae…"** D-Holly muttered in shock and almost fear.

' _Y… You know him…?'_ Holly asked.

" **He's one of the Akajyu's best generals, Yamikari's right hand monster… Dokuro."**

" **Ah, you still remember me, Daichi no Tamashii,"** Dokuro grinned in a suave sort of voice that had a tone of arrogance, " **I was beginning to think you have forgotten me."**

" **Oh I haven't. Your words are just as venomous as your poison itself,"** D-Holly growled, " **But I have grown stronger than we last fought."**

" **...Show me."**

" **She's not alone, kono yaro,"** H-Mako pointed out as the rest of the girls stood by D-Holly's side.

" **We'll defeat you just like we did Chainwreck!"** T-Lisa shouted while pointing.

" **Now as much as I would like to fight all of you at once, the Daichi no Tamashii has my interest alone. Now unless all of you want to die at once, I suggest you stand back before I get serious,"** Dokuro warned, his smug smirk staying all the while as the girls glared at him.

" **I will fight him,"** D-Holly insisted as she stepped up.

" **Are you sure?"** H-Mako asked.

' _Donsai… you seem much more serious than usual…'_ Holly noted.

" **Do not fret, sister. I can handle this,"** D-Holly assured as she prepared herself got into a fighting pose.

" **Look at you, all determined to face me. You know, you could make things more interesting if you unlocked your Earth Seal,"** Dokuro smirked.

" **No. You know why I can't do that anymore! I will defeat you as I am!"**

' _Donsai… what happened with the Seal last time?'_ Holly asked, D-Holly looking unsure of how to respond.

" **Oh… so your host doesn't know? She doesn't know why you're so afraid to unlock your Seal?"** Dokuro taunted.

" **She doesn't have to know what happened. It's too horrible for her to ever listen! Now enough of your pandering and let's fight!"** D-Holly snapped as she ran towards Dokuro, roaring as she slammed her fists into the ground before bringing them back up to reveal rock armor for her fists.

Dokuro chuckled a bit as his body started dripping with purple liquid before he had something stretch out from his back, revealing what looked like a Chinese dragon growing out.

" **Hidora (Hydra),"** he muttered, the dragon charging its way towards the running D-Holly, forcing her to dodge away from it.

' _I-Is all of that poison!?'_ Holly gawked in response as D-Holly jumped towards Dokuro to throw a literal rock hard punch right at his face, but he just took it like it was nothing.

Dokuro chuckled some more as he kicked D-Holly away like she was a rag doll, the Earth Spirit tumbling onto the ground.

" **I too have grown stronger since the last time we fought. I anticipated your growth as much as when you eventually do unlock that Seal,"** Dokuro smirked as more dragons of poison appeared behind him and tried to attack her, D-Holly rushing across the field and jumping around the dragons before summoning a large root from the ground and sending it at him.

He smirked again as he suddenly turned into purple goop and dropping to the ground, managing to avoid the attack before D-Holly lost sight of him.

' _Where did he go?'_ Holly wondered, D-Holly frantically looking around.

" **Behind you,"** Dokuro smirked as they saw him inside one of the dragons and sliding his way through the body and out the mouth, " **Venom Road!"**

' _Abunai!'_ Holly gasped, but it was too late as Dokuro threw a powerful punch right at D-Holly's face, sending her spinning across the floor, making most of the students watching gasp in response.

" **I… I can't let him beat me… I cannot fall…"** D-Holly grunted in pain as she got back up with one of the poison dragons came her way.

In desperation, she smashed her hands on the ground, causing a giant rock wall to rise up and block her from the Hydra attack, the poison splashing across the stone wall. She winced a bit before roaring, causing wooden spikes to form out of her back, making both of them scream in pain.

" **Forgive me, Holly-dono… but I know what to do."**

' _Please hurry… do what you can,'_ Holly winced and whimpered as D-Holly pushed the stone wall forward towards Dokuro, who smirked as he smashed the stone wall with a simple finger flick.

As the stones went flying, D-Holly jumped in the air while pulling one of the wooden spikes out of her back and getting ready to stab Dokuro with it, but the Akajyu smirked, his palm opening up to reveal a small sphere.

" **Chloroball!"** Dokuro declared before tossing the little ball D-Holly's way, but before she could react in any way, the ball exploded and unleashed a purple mist, making her fall to the ground.

D-Holly was now seen coughing a little with tears going down her face, the others gasping in fear.

' _Holly-chan's been poisoned!'_ Torrie panicked.

" **It's not that kind of poison, it's just a stun,"** M-Torrie assured.

" **It's mostly tear and sneezing gas,"** H-Mako noted.

" **What will you do now that you've been stunned by my Chloroball?"** Dokuro smirked as D-Holly struggled to get back up.

" **Damn this gas. Etchoo! *sniff* I can't believe I left myself open!"** D-Holly groaned and sniffled, sneezing uncontrollably and trying to wipe the tears away.

' _Wh-What'll we do? Achoo! We can't just let him do this to us,'_ Holly sneezed.

" **You know, I'm getting a little impatient waiting for you to unlock your Seal. If you won't do so, then I guess you'll die here,"** Dokuro sighed as he ran towards D-Holly.

"No! Leave Holly alone!" Emi snapped, instantly teleporting up to Dokuro and kicking him in the face.

" **Ooh~, I think I just touched a nerve. *Emi gasps in surprise* So you're the one that Kairaki made by accident along with the essence of the Honoo no Tamashii."**

Emi just growled as she threw some more punches towards Dokuro's way, managing to do some damage to him, forcing him back.

" **...You're tougher than I imagined. Now it's my turn,"** Dokuro responded, throwing several punches at Emi, the girl blocking them with ease, but it was clear that she was no slouch.

The two soon went in a back and forth of exchanging blows, Emi keeping up with Dokuro in fisticuffs as Dokuro reeled his fist back, only for him to fake Emi out and spit a purple mist right in her eyes, making her panic.

"AGH! EYES, EYES!" Emi screamed in pain as she stumbled and spasmed on the grass while grabbing her eyes, leaving Dokuro to kick her around.

" **Em** _i!'_ Mako and Hyouno gasped in shock before H-Mako ran into the fight with the others.

" **Very well, I'll fight all of you!"** Dokuro responded, starting to chew something like gum before he inhaled for a bit, " **Doku Fugu (Poison Pufferfish)!"**

Suddenly, he spat out several balls of poison, the Tamashii scattering before the balls could hit them. Dokuro spat out some more in an attempt to hit them again, but they avoided them out of desperation before T-Lisa fires a stream of lightning, causing the balls to dissipate before it hit Dokuro dead in the chest. He grunted, almost being pushed back before K-Karin released a huge gust of wind to knock him over.

" **Hmph, I already did enough damage. I'll be back! And you'll unlock your Seal soon enough, Daichi no Tamashii! I know you want to!"** Dokuro warned as he turned into a puddle before vanishing.

" **Crap! He got away,"** H-Mako groaned before she heard Emi screaming some more, the girls all surrounding her.

* * *

Later, the girls were in the infirmary room of the school, Emi hyperventilating and squirming while her friends tried holding her down.

"Can't see! Can't see! Need help!" Emi panicked as she tried to move away despite being restrained.

"Easy, Emi, stay still! The nurse will help you," Mako assured as she placed her hands on Emi's shoulders, making her stop squirming as she panted.

"I will do my best to get this mist off her eyes," the nurse promised as she took a towel and wet it with hot water.

"Please… no hurt Emi," Emi whimpered.

"Just let me know if something does hurt."

With that, the nurse placed the hot compress on her closed eyes, making Emi fidget a bit.

"Ah, ah, ah, stings, stings," Emi whimpered in pain as the nurse wiped the purple mist off of her eyes.

"Just what is this stuff, anyway?" the nurse wondered, confused by the cause.

"It's kinda like those mists you see wrestlers spit out. It blinds their opponents and stings their eyes on impact," Karin answered.

"How did she get it in her eyes?"

"It was during that fight with the new monster," Saki answered as Emi whimpered some more while the nurse cleaned her eyes.

"Well, I've read that mists like this usually blind temporarily. The liquid is almost out, but it's going to take a while before she regains her sight," the nurse informed, "Just make sure that she doesn't remove this blindfold and/or try to open her eyes for at least three hours."

"Hai," Mako nodded as the nurse slowly took a white bandage and wrapped it around Emi's head, covering her eyes until she cut off the excess, "C'mon, Emi, get up. I'll help guide you."

"Emi can't see. Where everybody? ...Emi really scared," Emi whimpered as she was shaking her head and hands in fear.

"It's okay, dear. We're here," Lisa assured.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, the girls were leading Emi to lay down on the couch, carefully making sure she was okay and didn't hit anything.

" **Dokuro sure is strong,"** Takanari admitted.

"I'd say so. If someone as powerful as Donsai is easily bested by him, he must be a force to be reckoned with," Lisa noted, looking to see Holly and Donsai crouching over Emi.

"Everybody still here?" Emi asked, nervous since she still couldn't see.

"Yes. Unfortunately, we have all have class to go to," Karin pointed out as the girls were about to head out, but Mako felt Emi grab her by the skirt and stop so that she could look at her.

"...No leave Emi… please stay."

"Emi… I wish I could, but I do have a class to get to," Mako replied apologetically.

"I'll stay with her," Holly assured.

"You sure?" Saki asked, "Don't you have class with us too?"

"I don't mind. We've usually cut classes for a breather and the school doesn't mind either."

"Fair point."

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Lisa told her as the girls left the room.

"Emi want Mako… Emi want Mako," Emi whimpered.

"Shh, shh, shh… I'm here, Emi-chan. I'll be here to keep you company," Holly assured, rubbing her arm a little, which comforted Emi as she grabbed Holly's hand, easing her worries, "Donsai… what happened with you out there?"

" **Well, I… I don't feel comfortable talking about it,"** Donsai confessed.

"It sounded like you and Dokuro shared a history."

" **...We do. And it is not pleasant. That is all I can say."**

"...It sounded like he was daring you to unlock your Seal, playing on your fear of opening it. Why are you afraid?"

" **I already told you that I don't feel like talking about it."**

"It's okay. I'm your host, you can tell me," Holly assured, making Donsai sigh in response.

" **When I unlock my Earth Seal, I… I lose all self control…"** Donsai explained, very solemn about having to explain her reasons, " **I become almost like an untamed beast, unable to control myself, lost in a blind rage… and if left unchecked, my host's soul will die. It's how I lost my last host."**

Holly looked stunned by this news and looked down at the uniform, who looked back up at her.

"Donsai, I'm… I'm so sorry," Holly muttered, unable to believe what her Tamashii told her.

" **...No apology necessary. It was all in the past… I've refused to unlock my Earth Seal ever since,"** Donsai responded.

"...Emi sorry too, Sai," Emi added, reaching out to the Tamashii, managing to touch her skirt while not being able to see.

" **Daijoubu de gozaru."**

"You know… I don't like to brag, but there is no animal that I can't tame. What if I could help you control your Seal Release?" Holly offered.

" **Are you serious? I-It hasn't even been attempted before… once a Tamashii releases their Seal, it is a life or death struggle for the host,"** Donsai responded.

"Mako, Torrie-chan, and Lisa-sempai helped their Tamashii unlock their Seals."

" **Mine is on a different plane though. It's much too dangerous to even survive my Seal Release!"**

"You'll never know until you try, though. If you just live your life in fear, you'll never achieve growth and just remain stagnant."

" **I know, but… it's just too dangerous for both of us! I don't want you to die because of my power!"** Donsai exclaimed.

Holly was thinking about the state of Donsai's Seal Release and what it could do to her in the process, unsure of what would happen or how to assure Donsai that everything would be okay. A part of her was actually just as scared as Donsai is, but she still wanted to help her Tamashii overcome the problem like her friends did. Suddenly, Donsai's eyes widened in surprise.

" **Akajyu de gozaru!"** Donsai gasped in response.

"Akajyu? But… Emi no fight. Emi no like… alone," Emi responded, frantically moving about.

"Take it easy, Emi-chan. It's okay, I just have to go out and help my friends," Holly assured, getting up only for Emi to grab the skirt.

"No, please, no go! Emi can't fight. Emi no like alone."

Suddenly, they heard the door open, revealing it to be Nancy running quickly inside.

"Nancy-chan!" Holly gasped in response.

"I saw one of those monsters out there and ran in here as quickly as I could! Where are the others?," Nancy started before noticing Emi, "What happened to her?"

"New general sprayed something in her eyes and she's temporarily blind. Can you stay here and keep her company?"

"Sure, anything!"

"Thank you, Nancy-chan. You're a lifesaver," Holly smiled as she put her sneakers back on and ran outside.

She eventually joined up with the rest of her friends as they were getting ready for what was to come.

"How's Emi?" Mako asked.

"Nancy-chan's looking after her," Holly assured.

"So she made it to safety as well. Thank goodness," Lisa sighed with relief as soon enough, they heard wind whistling before they saw Dokuro land in front of them.

" **Hello, ladies~!"** Dokuro grinned casually, " **I hope that the Daichi no Tamashii could entertain me more than she did before."**

"She isn't the only one who's fighting you! You have to deal with all of us!" Mako shouted.

" **You know, you are right about one thing. She won't be the only one fighting me this time… Doku Bunshin (Poison Clones)!"**

Suddenly, several purple goop puddles splashed out from Dokuro before they suddenly grew to his size and shape as well, surprising the girls.

"He can make clones!?" Karin gasped in shock by the sight of nine Dokuros.

"NINE?! Crap, this is nuts!" Saki gawked.

" **Be careful, Saki. These may be Dokuro's clones, but each one is as equally strong as the original,"** Yukikami pointed out before the Tamashii possessed the girls and quickly prepared to transform.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted as they transformed on the spot and ran into battle.

The Dokuro clones ran as well, the battle going on rather intensely with the students watching intently at the fight. H-Mako started with a flurry of fire induced punches at a couple of the clones, the clones gaining some bubbling scorched dents that were able to regenerate.

' _And I thought Chainwreck was strong. This new general isn't messing around,'_ Mako panted in H-Mako's head.

" **Yeah, but we're not slouches either,"** H-Mako responded as she pointed her index fingers, " **Higan!"**

She quickly fired her fire bullets at the clones, which managed to knock them down easily, but they healed up quick. Over with M-Torrie and T-Lisa, they were trying to slow down the clones with water conducted electrical shocks, but they didn't stop as the clones kept running towards them.

" **I actually forgot how durable Dokuro's clones were!"** M-Torrie admitted, the clones absorbing her water while the electrical charged were grounded and the clones threw two Chloroballs.

" **Out of the way!"** T-Lisa shouted as she quickly grabbed M-Torrie before they zipped out of the way of the exploding spheres.

Over with K-Karin and Y-Saki, they combined their abilities to form a freezing gale, which successfully slowed down the clones coming towards them before one clone's feet actually froze to the ground. They both then jumped to the air and slammed their hands down, shattering the clone to pieces. However, more Dokuro clones popped up in its place, surprising the girls.

" **Looks like we got ourselves a Hydra scenario! And I'm not talking about his attack,"** Y-Saki noted as she avoided said attack along with K-Karin.

D-Holly was alone fighting some clones of her own, finding it rather tough considering that they kept appearing and outnumbering the Daichi no Tamashii.

' _What'll we do?! He's trying to exhaust us!'_ Holly panted nervously as D-Holly impaled a couple clones with some wooden roots, making them drop down, but one seeped into the roots and popped out before punching D-Holly in the face, knocking her down.

Several more clones ran towards D-Holly and started and grabbed her limbs before the real Dokuro walked towards her.

" **Well well well, what a shame, Daichi no Tamashii. If only you would unlock your Earth Seal to fight me,"** Dokuro taunted, but this time D-Holly had nothing to say as she just had her eyes closed and looked away.

' _Don't listen to him! You shouldn't be afraid to fight him at full power!'_ Holly responded.

" **But… I can't… I just can't!"** D-Holly muttered.

" **I know. You've always been afraid to let your new host die like your previous one… not to mention your family,"** Dokuro smirked, making D-Holly gasp in response.

' _Family? What is he talking about?'_ Holly wondered.

" **Oh, so she doesn't know the whole story. Well, now's the chance. Tell your host who is responsible for the death of your parents, your sister, your brother, and your previous host!"**

' _Don't let him play you, Donsai! He probably killed your family just like Yamikari killed Hyouno's!'_

" **No, Holly-dono… I am…"** D-Holly confessed, making Holly gasp in horror while the others also were in shock, but not more so than the human girls.

' _EH?! Th-That's terrible!'_ Torrie gawked in disbelief.

' _...How could he even say that without any sense of guilt?'_ Mako responded.

" **Donsai-san…"** T-Lisa muttered.

" **Teme, yurusanai!"** H-Mako shouted, rushing to try and save her spiritual sister only for the clones to keep her occupied.

" **That's right. The uncontrollable state of releasing the Earth Seal resulted in the death of your loving family. And you've been afraid of unlocking it ever since,"** Dokuro grinned, pointing accusingly at D-Holly.

' _That… That can't be right… it's not true, is it Donsai?'_ Holly asked, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true, but her Tamashii looked down upsettingly, knowing that she couldn't hide it any longer.

" **...It's true,"** D-Holly sighed in defeat.

" **You see how she admits it? And if you still don't believe it, allow me to unlock the Seal for you!"** Dokuro grinned as he reached his hand over D-Holly's chest and turned his wrist as if to unlock a safe, causing D-Holly to grunt in pain, Holly realizing what was happening while she grunted in pain too.

The clones let her go as she fell to her knees, her body beginning to convulse as rocks and plants began rising and floating around her while she screamed in pain as tattoos of boulders appeared on both sides of her face, her eyes flashing bright green before the stones exploded outward. Dokuro smiled evilly as D-Holly panted from the energy and slowly stood back up while growling.

' _ **Yes. With it unlocked, her host will die from all that power…'**_ Dokuro chuckled mentally.

" **No…"** H-Mako gasped.

" **Dokuro unlocked Sai-chan's Seal… meanie!"** K-Karin snapped.

' _If she becomes as unstoppable as he said… then Holly will die!'_ Mako panicked.

" **It was his plan all along,"** H-Mako growled.

With all of that said, D-Holly was still growling before roaring in a primal rage to the sky as more wooden spikes formed from her back, but these were thicker than before, about as thick as large forest tree roots. This made Holly scream in pain inside her head while D-Holly started to get on her knuckles and start charging towards Dokuro, running like a enraged gorilla as one of the clones jumped up and dove towards her. However, D-Holly shoved her palm forwards and caused spikes of wood to suddenly sprout out the clone's back, only instead of the clone going into the spike, it splattered on her face like blood.

' _This power… so much pain…'_ Holly whimpered as D-Holly pulled her arm back ferociously from the wood, revealing her hand again which while bloodied was still alright.

" **Yes! Show me more of this power!"** Dokuro laughed as more of his clones appeared around him and ran towards the rampaging D-Holly.

Soon enough, wooden roots began to pop out stronger and more violently than usual to impale some clones along with stone walls rising on both sides of each clone, her hands moving close as the walls moved with them, soon clapping them together, causing the walls to crush the clones and splatter purple slime everywhere inside.

' _This power is so awesome, but also pretty frickin scary,'_ Saki admitted as D-Holly suddenly shot vines out of her wrists to grab another Dokuro clone and slammed it repeatedly to the ground before spinning around and tossing it into a wall.

" **This is the power of Donsai's Earth Seal Release…"** Y-Saki gawked at the sight of D-Holly's rampage.

" **Oi, Donsai! Snap out of it! You're not thinking straight!"** H-Mako roared in an attempt to get her sister's attention, but D-Holly wouldn't listen as she tossed another clone in the air before jumping up with it.

As D-Holly roared, various wooden roots spun out of her arm and grew before they formed a giant drill, the Tamashii soon roaring before she dove down and threw the drill arm forward and crashing down to the ground, making the clone splatter on the ground before she pulled her arm out and gave a strong headbutt to the last clone. She then grabbed it by the top of the head as her arms and fists became shiny black metal before growling and roaring some more while pounding it to ground with her bare fists, punching to the point of it splattering to death.

With all the clones defeated, the students and the rest of the heroines didn't know how to react to such ferocity as they were both impressed and frightened, Nancy even watching from inside Hoshi Shoujo, making sure to keep Emi safe as she was shocked to see the battle. D-Holly growled and panted before he glared at the real Dokuro, purple blood from the clones dripping down her face as she got back up with the Poison Akajyu laughing maniacally.

" **Yes, yes! This is what I wanted! The excitement of taking on such a feral beast with little regard of the surroundings! COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING!"** Dokuro declared with a wide smile filled with excitement before running into the battle himself, the Hydras coming out of his back and going D-Holly's way.

D-Holly just roared again, tossing wooden spears at the Hydras, making them explode outward before they both engaged in fisticuffs, the two seeming to be even despite the poison dripping from Dokuro and their fists causing shockwaves with every collision. Dokuro soon gained the upper hand with his moves before lifting D-Holly over his shoulders and tossing her on the ground before stomping on her chest.

" **That's right, nothing satisfies me more than putting a rabid beast down! Now both you and your host will join your family in Hell!"** Dokuro shouted, laughing maniacally while D-Holly growled in response.

Soon enough, long and large wooden spikes popped out of her fist before she actually stabbed Dokuro right in the leg, making him scream as the spikes were lodged into him before she got up, her knuckles now bleeding but she didn't care. Dokuro began to growl as D-Holly forced more spikes out of her fists. Dokuro tried throwing a punch towards the Tamashii, but she stabbed both sets of spikes into his arms, making the students cringe at how many spikes were in the monster's arm. She kept going stabbing more wooden spikes into Dokuro's body, the Akajyu trying to move and counter, but he was now covered from neck to toe in spikes as he was forced to his knees.

D-Holly growled as she cracked her knuckles, arms turning shiny metal black again before she punched her fists right at Dokuro's head, entering a barrage of punches that caused more purple blood to splatter as she roared in rage before she grabbed his head. D-Holly then growled again before yanking Dokuro's head off his body, much to the shock of the school as the body fell to the ground. The uncontrollable Tamashii roared as she raised the head in the air like it was a trophy, the girls, Tamashii, and the entire school looking in horror (some older students covering some younger students' eyes) as Dokuro's body and head suddenly melted into purple goop, surprising D-Holly as she looked around, trying to find the real Dokuro before seeing him a distance away before he disappears.

" **Donsai, stop! It's over!"** H-Mako shouted, D-Holly screaming before she threw a punch to her sister, causing her to go flying and crashing into a wall.

The school gasped in response, unable to believe what's happening before D-Holly growled some more before she leaped so high into the air that she was eventually far away from the school.

" **Wait!"** the Tamashii shouted, trying to chase her down but she was already out of sight.

' _Holly-san/Holly-chan!'_ the five girls screamed, afraid of what's happening to their friend.

" **Donsai/** _Holly…'_ Hyouno and Mako grunted hoarsely in pain before she passed out.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Donsai is out of control due to releasing the Earth Seal, and Holly could be clinging to a very thin line between life and death. While Dokuro unleashes another attack on the Tamashii, Hyouno, Mako, and Emi will try to snap their friend back to her senses, one way or the other. Can they save Donsai and Holly's life before it's too late?**

 **Class 20: Down to Earth Part 2**

* * *

 **TB/KKD: …0O0…**

 **TB: Oh…**

 **KKD: My…**

 **TB/KKD: God/Goodness…**

 **KKD: ...Well, crap baskets. The girls are in a tighter pickle than we thought.**

 **TB: Not only did we introduce a new Akajyu general in the form of the poison powered Dokuro, but we also introduced another Seal Release from the next Tamashii and host in line, Donsai and Holly… AND IT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!**

 **KKD: ...Well, yea, I guess so, but how're we going to write this into future chapters where she needs to unleash her Seal? This isn't exactly going to be helpful in its current state.**

 **TB: Don't worry, we'll find a solution for this in Part 2, but for now let's talk about this. Honestly, I am very proud of how this turned out. If Score 26 was us trying to shake off the rust and exhaustion of the Gekijouban stories, this chapter right here proves that we still got what it takes to crank out awesome material.**

 **KKD: Well, that's good to know. Especially good for me since I just got back to writing stories for my profile with Awakening of Hope, go check it out and follow me there. Yes, shameless plug is shameless.**

 **TB: I've plugged my stories on DeviantArt before so it's nothing to be ashamed of. Anyway, favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: Just the battles with Dokuro. Totally intense and crazy, but especially the last one where D-Holly went crazy.**

 **TB: D-Holly's first appearance with the Seal Release is my favorite part out of the whole chapter. Just imagine every anime rage moment you've seen done by someone with the destructive capabilities of Doomsday and the Hulk combined.**

 **KKD: That is terrifying to imagine happening in real life.**

 **TB: Just be glad that it doesn't. Whew. And for those wondering what's gonna happen next? Tune in next time for when the ultimate test of strength, friendship, and perseverance is put at the forefront when Mako, Hyouno, and Emi fight the uncontrollable D-Holly.**

 **KKD: But of course, we're gonna counter the heaviness we're seeing here with a bit of humor from our favorite pirate Rider… or are we?**

 **TB: We'll see what Buccaneer has in store. Until that chapter, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, and we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	20. Class 20: Down to Earth Part 2

**TB: Yosha, we made it!**

 **KKD: Yatta!**

 **TB: I've been looking forward to this chapter for some time now.**

 **KKD: Yea, so we can finish this arc.**

 **TB: Things got pretty crazy and screwed up last time, but we'll let the recap itself speak for itself.**

 **KKD: Right. Disclaimers?**

 **TB: Got them. *pulls them out of the bag before tossing them to the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Last time on Sailor Spirits…_

 _The team had encountered an Akajyu Donsai met before, the Poison Akajyu general, Dokuro. The new general had kept daring the Daichi no Tamashii to unlock her Earth Seal to fight him, but she insistently refused, resulting in Holly's concern and Emi being blinded by Dokuro. However, Dokuro forced the Seal Release after revealing that it caused Donsai to be so uncontrollable and fierce that it resulted in her killing her own family. This was what he wanted, however, as Donsai rampaged and destroyed Dokuro's clones while the real one got away, the Tamashii attacking her own friend and now Holly's life could very well be in danger._

* * *

In the dean's office of the campus, the five girls stood in front of a pacing Kosaku Miyamoto, who looked just frustrated.

"I hope you have a good justification for what happened out there," he replied with a scowl, showing the footage of D-Holly's rampage as she took out all of Dokuro's clones while the students watched in shock and uncertainty, "All that crap she pulled… it terrified the students and now one of your friends is in fear of dying!"

"It wasn't our fault! It was all part of that poison bastard's plan!" Saki responded in defense.

"None of us saw that coming. It was all a set up!" Mako added on.

"It may have been, but the facts still remains! A Tamashii has gone mad and now Okita could possibly die from the sheer power of such a state!" Kosaku responded.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't yell to us like we weren't doing our best," Karin requested.

"I don't even know how students are going to react to that whole story that monster was spewing, nevermind how shocking and dark it was. And your Tamashii have been very silent since you five have arrived in this office."

"...They do not wish to speak because they are still trying to cope with the events that transpired," Lisa pointed out.

"Mine especially… she's pretty upset and doesn't want to talk about it," Mako answered nervously.

"Well I demand to speak with Hyouno… now," Kosaku retorted, Mako gulping nervously before she let Hyouno possess her.

"...Do you have anything to say right now? Do you have anything to say about your most recent failure? You could've stopped her, and yet she easily overpowered you. I thought you two were close as sisters."

H-Mako was breathing in frustration with an enraged expression on her face looking to the floor as she stepped closer to the desk. She then screamed, slamming her fist onto some vase on his desk and shattering it on impact.

' _Hyouno! What are you doing, stop!'_ Mako panicked, H-Mako not listening as she yelled and broke some more stuff, from punching a hole in the armoire to flipping some chairs over, the girls reacting in shock as they leaped back while the dean just stood calmly.

"That's not very mature, Hyouno. That's not going to help you save Okita and Donsai. Are you willing to let the former die like your family did, unfairly at those monsters?"

H-Mako glared at Kosaku before grabbing him by the collar and pinning him to the wall.

" **Say that one more time, I dare you!"** H-Mako growled, seething with anger and frustration.

' _Don't do anything stupid, Hyouno!'_ Mako shouted in a panic.

"If you lay a punch on me, I don't care if you're frustrated… I will suspend your host from this school for a week," Kosaku threatened, the girls gasping while H-Mako reeled her fist back, growling.

' _No, don't! We'll save Donsai and Holly, I promise! We need to go back to the dorm, calm down, and figure out what to do next! I know you're really angry, but don't do it!'_

H-Mako grunted, looking between her fist and Kosaku before roaring, her fist thrusting forward and hitting with tremendous force, but she hit the wall next to the dean's face.

" **...Don't push me, asshole,"** H-Mako panted, letting go of the dean as she backed up.

"I'm glad that your host was able to imply some sense into you… you're all dismissed," Kosaku responded, the girls leaving the office with sighs of relief.

"That wasn't smart, Hyouno," Lisa pointed out.

" **Don't you start, too. I'm pissed off enough as it is,"** H-Mako mumbled as some students looked at her, concerned and nervous about what transpired recently, " **What are you looking at?"**

The students looking at her then averted their gazes before walking away.

' _Okay, that's it! When we get back, you're going on timeout!'_ Mako snapped at Hyouno.

" **Really!? Even YOU are going like that on me, Mako?!"** H-Mako responded.

' _I don't care!'_

With that, Mako suddenly took control back and groaned in frustration before walking ahead of the girls.

"Both of them don't seem to be happy right now," Karin noted.

"I hope Mako-chan and Hyouno-san will be alright," Torrie sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, D-Holly had leapt far away from the city, landing in a forest with a waterfall and river nearby. She growled as she walked through the flora, panting as she felt her blood drip down her body from all the wooden spikes that popped out of her body.

' _So much pain… please… make it stop,'_ Holly whimpered weakly from the pain.

D-Holly groaned as she walked near the river and laid down, looking at her reflection in it as she saw various vines and plant life slowly rising and surrounding her as she laid down to rest from the battle.

' _Do… Donsai is healing herself unconsciously… or is it on instinct? ...Thank goodness… no more pain for now…'_ Holly sighed in relief, starting to recover, ' _But at the same time… I feel very weak… so… light-headed… very sleepy…'_

D-Holly rested as the flora actually grew around her, aiding in her recovery as she began to sleep.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 20: Down to Earth Part 2**

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, the girls all returned as Nancy helped Emi sit back up.

"Okay, I think we can open those eyes now," she told her as she slowly unwrapped the bandage around her eyes.

Emi whimpered as the light started to blind her for a bit as she slowly opened her eyes, beginning to see her surroundings again despite being blurry at first.

"Emi see. Emi see!" she smiled as she hugged Nancy while noticing the girls coming back, Mako in particular, "Mmm? Mako?"

"Hi, Emi," she waved, walking past her as Emi looked concerned.

"M-Mako? Dai-jou-bu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a moment."

"She'll feel better soon. I see you got your sight back, Emi-chan," Torrie smiled as they hugged, Emi noticing something.

"...Where Holly?" Emi asked out of concern, Mako looking from up the stairs as the girls looked nervous.

"Um… it's hard to explain the situation to you," Karin admitted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Come upstairs, I'll tell you," Mako responded, Emi looking and walking up with her, "First, in the closet you're going Hyouno!"

Hyouno began to panic a bit, but Mako still took her off and hung her in the closet, Emi looking away while she changed into her regular clothes and adjusted her glasses. Emi herself looked more than concerned about Mako as she looked away and tapped her foot.

"Where Holly… Where Sai?" Emi asked, looking more worried.

"Remember the Elemental Seals that the Tamashii have?" Mako asked, Emi nodding in response, "Well, that Akajyu general that misted your eyes… he unlocked Donsai's… and she's become like the Hulk."

Emi gasped with her hands over her mouth, shocked by this news and understanding what it meant.

"Yeah. I'm actually relieved you didn't see her rampage earlier."

"...Holly be alright?" Emi asked with concern and worry.

"We're gonna get her back. I promise," Mako assured as she sat on the bed to let everything that's happened sink in.

"What wrong?"

"...It's just something that Dokuro said before… Donsai's Seal Release was so wild it caused her to kill her family…"

" **It is true,"** they heard Takanari speak up before they looked up to see the girls and Tamashii walking into Mako's room.

"Min'na?"

"We're a part of this too, Mako-chan. Don't leave us out of it," Lisa assured.

"...I'm sorry, it's just that all of this is so sudden and shocking that I'm trying to process everything," Mako admitted as she gripped her head.

" **It really happened. We witnessed it firsthand at how dangerous Donsai's Earth Seal Release is,"** Yukikami added.

" **We tried to stop her when she first unlocked it, but she still managed to overpower us in every way. Even her own family tried to stop her,"** Takanari informed.

"And we already heard how well that turned out," Saki added, rubbing the back of her head in response.

" **Koneko-chan is particularly steaming over this whole situation. And honestly, I wouldn't blame her considering how close she and Donsai-chan are, like real sisters,"** Yukikami recalled, seeing the door being knocked on by Hyouno.

"I'm not letting her out. She almost got me suspended from the school," Mako snapped, slamming on the closet door in response.

" **You can't bring Don-chan and Holly-chan back without her,"** Mizuka retorted.

"I have Emi to help me."

" **Not even she can hold Donsai-chan off on her own in her Seal Release,"** Yukikami replied.

" **They're right, you know,"** Hyouno pointed out from behind the closet door, " **I'm strong enough to hold my own against Donsai's monstrous power, even if just barely. But it's not all physical power. Emotionally, I have the best chances of taming her if possible."**

"Hyouno… I… after what I saw, I don't know if…" Mako muttered, not sure what to say.

" **...Donsai really is the closest thing to a sister since my family was killed. I was really pissed because I couldn't save her from herself. It was like I failed those closest to me… let me out please."**

Mako sighed before she opened the closet door, Hyouno getting off the hanger and floating up.

"Just don't be too reckless when we see her again," she replied.

" **Being reckless is my thing, Mako,"** Hyouno smirked, Emi giggling a little in response before the uniforms' collar eyes widened.

" **Akajyu desu!"** Takanari gasped in response.

"Um, girls, you may wanna come down and look at this!" they heard Nancy call as they rushed downstairs to see a news report on TV.

 _-We are now getting reports of an unknown girl rampaging through the city with inhuman strength! No one knows where this girl came from, but nothing seems to be stopping her, not even the police!-_ the anchorman reported as the Hoshi Shoujo girls all had shocked expressions.

"That's Donsai and Holly-chan!" Saki gasped.

"But what about the Akajyu!?" Torrie asked in a panic.

"...I know what to do…" Mako assured, "Hyouno, Emi, and I will deal with Donsai and Holly. The rest of you can handle the Akajyu."

" **Are you sure you can do this?"** Mizuka asked with concern.

"We are not losing a friend."

" **And we're definitely not losing a sister,"** Hyouno added, sliding onto Mako.

"Emi strong enough?" Emi asked, worried about the odds.

"I believe in you, Emi-chan. We all do…" Karin assured, everyone looking at each other and nodding in confirmation.

"Alright…" Mako started before Hyouno possessed her, " **Let's roll."**

* * *

Most of the girls rushed over to a park near the school, finding Dokuro standing there smugly with an even cockier smirk.

" **Ah, I see I drew in quite the crowd, and I didn't even need to do some damage,"** Dokuro grinned before noticing something, " **I see some of you are missing."**

"We can handle you just fine," Saki assured.

" **While you're friend is dying because the Daichi no Tamashii is a wild animal that needs to be put down?"**

" **U-U-Urusai! Sai-chan is not a wild animal! It was your fault!"** Kazeru shouted as she groaned like how a child does.

"Holly-chan will come back to us… and you will pay tenfold for the agony you have caused the both of them!" Lisa assured before the girls were possessed and they posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the four announced as they spun in their elemental tornadoes before stopping to reveal their heroine forms.

" **...Let's have some fun, shall we?"** Dokuro chuckled as he cracked his fingers, " **Doku Bunshin!"**

Multiple clones of Dokuro appeared from the ground, the girls all battle ready as both sides charged towards each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, D-Holly roared as she destroyed some cars in her rampage, police trying to shoot her, only for her to harden the parts of her body that were being shot. She glared at the officers who aimed their guns at her.

" **DONSAI!"** she heard someone shout before she turned to see H-Mako and Emi standing across the way, " **Everyone, STAND DOWN!"**

D-Holly growled, flailing her arms around and even hitting her own face in the process as she glared at H-Mako and Emi.

"...Emi nervous," Emi admitted.

" **It's okay, Emi. We can do this,"** H-Mako assured.

' _...I don't hear Holly… could she be…?'_ Mako gulped in worry.

" **I don't know… Donsai, listen to me. I'm sure you remember me, but this Seal Release is causing you to act wild. I know you are stronger than this, I know you are better than this. I can help yo-."**

Before H-Mako could even finish her sentence, D-Holly roared before she lifted a car up and hurled it at the two.

" **Won't even let me finish my sentence,"** H-Mako groaned, Emi quickly transforming and flying to stop the car from hitting her, " **Tamashii Henge!"**

H-Mako rushed in, transforming quickly as Emi put the car back down.

" **You wanna play rough? Okay!"** H-Mako responded, both her and D-Holly running towards each other and throwing a punch, their fists colliding and making a massive shockwave that spread for miles, and even knocked some people over.

D-Holly roared as they traded punches back and forth, H-Mako enhancing her fists with fire to pound on her back, the blazing fists starting to scorch her and bringing her down to her knees. D-Holly turned her hands to metal before grabbing H-Mako's burning fist and throwing some hard punches of her own, the two continuing back and forth as D-Holly's fists warmed up due to the heat from H-Mako. She then roared as she turned one of her legs to metal and threw a very powerful front kick to H-Mako's chest, sending her flying past Emi, but skidding across the street to stop herself.

She panted as D-Holly growled before she noticed a long bus beside her. She hefted the bus up before tossing it in the sky as it flew towards H-Mako.

" **Crap!"** H-Mako gawked before Emi flew up and actually grabbed the bus by its grill, descending down due to the weight as the fire spirit rolled out of the way.

Emi grunted as she skidded across the street while trying to hold the bus in the air and stopping it from crashing.

"H… Hea-vy…" Emi grunted as she tried to slowly put the bus down on the ground to avoid any damage.

However, they heard another roar as D-Holly leaped high up in the air and drop kicked right through the bus from the back window, destroying it in the process and sending Emi flying right into another building.

' _Holy…'_ Mako gasped.

" **...Shit,"** H-Mako gulped, D-Holly suddenly running towards her and throwing some more metal hardened punches before the last uppercut sent her even higher and crashing into the same building next to Emi.

"...Hyouno…?" Emi grunted.

" **Yeah?"**

"...Sai too strong…"

" **Hang in there, Emi."**

Emi tried to get off the crater she made in the building, but they noticed D-Holly tossing huge boulders at them. The two then pushed themselves off and punched the rocks away, shattering them and throwing both their arms down for a powerful hammer like attack. D-Holly raised a stone wall to defend herself, cracking to pieces when H-Mako and Emi hit it.

" **Damn. Now where'd she go?"** H-Mako wondered before the two looked around to find her.

D-Holly roared as she let a huge spear of wood appear from her wrist and breaks it across H-Mako's back. H-Mako screamed in pain as Emi gasped in surprise. She gripped her fists tight before throwing some punches of her own, each one hitting D-Holly throughout the body and managing to get her on her knees. She growled before encasing her fists in stone and hardening them into black metal and punched Emi several times to the point of making her spit out blood before grabbing her by the ankle. She then slammed her in front and behind herself multiple times before twirling her above her head and then throwing Emi near a set of stairs.

"Holly… please… come back…" Emi grunted, trying to get back up as D-Holly walked near her and picked her back up.

D-Holly then raised Emi over her head and roared, looking like she was about to break her.

" **Higan!"** H-Mako shouted, shooting fireballs out of her index fingers at D-Holly as the Daichi no Tamashii let go of Emi, gripping where she was hit with the fire, " **I don't want to do this to you, but only if it knocks you out. Gouka Mekkyaku!"**

H-Mako shot out a breath of fire from her mouth at D-Holly, the Daichi no Tamashii summoning stone from the ground to create a large dome to protect her from the flames. After a bit, H-Mako stopped to catch her breath before running towards the dome and breaking it with her fists. This surprised D-Holly before Emi jumped up and caught her off guard with a punch to the face, knocking her to the ground. D-Holly glared at Emi, looking very angry as she spat out a tooth, Emi looking nervous.

"...Uh oh," Emi gulped.

* * *

Back with the other Tamashii, they appeared to outnumber Dokuro by taking out several clones despite more of them coming.

" **I'm surprised you were able to fight this long,"** Dokuro admitted as they killed some more clones, " **The real deal is more than a match for the likes of you four. Hidora!"**

With that, the large dragon of poison popped out of his back as it roared and flew its way towards the girls. They were forced to dodge as it collided against the ground. Y-Saki shot some icicles at Dokuro, which hit the clones that were protecting him before the real one himself grabbed Y-Saki by the head. He grinned before he slammed her down on the ground and then moved his palm over her mouth.

" **You want to know what death tastes like?"** Dokuro asked as he summoned up more poison from his palm to try and shove it down Y-Saki's throat.

" **No you don't!"** K-Karin shouted as she blasted a gust of wind at him, knocking the Akajyu general back a few feet, " **You okay, Inu-chan?"**

" **Daijoubu. Any longer and death would've tasted terribly. Arigatou,"** Y-Saki panted as she got up.

" **We'll get him. Taka-chan!"** M-Torrie assured as she spat out a wave of water.

While it increased, T-Lisa leaped in and zapped the water to increase chances of damage towards Dokuro, but he smirked in response.

" **Venom Road!"** Dokuro shouted as he slid in his poison dragon to get away from the wave before popping out and throwing some punches to the Tamashii.

The Tamashii tumbled on the ground in pain as they tried to get back up for more.

' _How much longer until Mako and Emi-chan come back?'_ Saki asked, thinking that it may be too much for them.

" **We just have to hold on until they return with Donsai-chan…"** Y-Saki assured as the four stood back up.

* * *

Emi screamed as she flew in the air as she was thrown up before she stopped herself from crashing into a building. However, D-Holly leaped up and made her crash into the building anyway. She threw some punches to her face as Emi tried flying up, the Earth Spirit managing to hold on as she ascended, but Emi grabbed her and slammed her into the building as a result. That didn't stop D-Holly as she kept climbing up to follow Emi's ascent, but she jumped up on her back.

Emi groaned a bit, trying to keep straight as she was flying right above the buildings.

" **Emi! Fly her out of the city! I'll follow you!"** H-Mako shouted at Emi, who nodded in turn and did just that.

H-Mako followed by running as fast as she could to keep up with the two. Emi was still struggling due to D-Holly attacking her, but they eventually made it to a bamboo forest and she let go of the Earth Spirit before she dove down fists first into her belly, crashing down to the ground and shattering many stalks in the process.

"Ite…" Emi grunted, feeling the impact of the crash as well while she was getting back up.

" **Sorry I'm late. Tried moving fast,"** H-Mako panted as she made it next to Emi.

They then both saw a big pothole with D-Holly in it as the uncontrollable Tamashii crawled out, growling at the two as she stood back up.

' _Here she comes again. How can we put her down enough to tame her without hurting her? And I still can't hear Holly,'_ Mako responded.

" **Step back, Emi. I got this,"** H-Mako assured, lifting her arm up in front of Emi and motioning her to back up before she put her hand over her chest, " **I'm gonna need you to endure this, Mako."**

' _You're going to unlock your Fire Seal? Well… as long as it helps us rescue them, I will trust you.'_

" **A Seal Release for a Seal Release. Kajin… KAI!"**

She twisted her hand as flames appeared around her, the fire growing hotter before turning bright blue as she roared with the markings appearing on her side, and her fangs growing slightly sharper as well. H-Mako was now hunched over as she and D-Holly growled at each other like hostile animals fighting over territory.

" **I will save you, my sister… from yourself!"** she shouted before they roared at each other and dashed.

They were both on all fours, H-Mako running like a leopard while D-Holly ran like a gorilla before they jumped at each other. The two started to punch or claw at each other, sparks of fire and pebbles of rock scattering away from their tussle. The rocks around them even began to ignite as they kept trading blows with each other, Emi looking at the fight in amazement.

"...Su-goi…" she muttered as D-Holly hardened her right fist with medal and roared as she threw the punch to H-Mako's face.

H-Mako just grunted, hardly having budged despite the fist in her cheek before her own fist burned with blue fire, roaring as she threw the punch to D-Holly's face as well. D-Holly just tanked the punch as well, her cheek having turned black metal to protect herself. They both roared at each other as both of their fists were enhanced in fire and metal before they entered a flurry of punches, creating more sparks and shockwaves around them as the heat and shards began to fly, setting some of the plants on fire before they leaned back, D-Holly's forehead turning black metal before they both roared loudly as they bashed heads against each other. Emi winced at this display as H-Mako and D-Holly glared at each other before they growled, pushing against each other with their foreheads in an attempt to overpower the other. They roared at each other again as they both began to shine a bright aura, the light blinding Emi.

* * *

Suddenly, Mako found herself in a white limbo, looking around as she heard a crying voice, following it to soon enter a similar area, but it looked like many rocks and boulders were falling as if an earthquake.

"...Where am I?" Mako wondered, soon hearing the whimpering voice again, realizing that it must be one of her friends, "Holly… Hyouno!? You here too?"

She looked around as if she was going through temple ruins in an attempt to look for her Tamashii, Donsai, and Holly.

" **Mako?"** she heard Hyouno call out before she turned and saw her.

"What did you do?"

" **...I think I brought us into Donsai and Holly's consciousness… I forgot that we could do that."**

"Been awhile since I was in my own, but Holly's… the place looks like it's crumbling down."

" **This is actually Donsai's consciousness… it must've dominated Holly's and trapped her soul somewhere. Remember back in Earth 4 when we kinda died?"** Hyouno recalled as Mako looked around.

"...You think Holly's soul retreated into her body to rest and is now being held somewhere?" Mako checked, Hyouno nodding in response, "Well we gotta find her and Donsai before more than their souls are damaged!"

They heard the whimpering that Mako heard when she arrived echo weakly around them and they turned to see Holly floating in a fetal position while inside a sphere, whimpering with tears down her face.

"Holly!" Mako gasped as she rushed over, Hyouno hearing a much louder screaming coming from further away.

" **Donsai?"** Hyouno gawked as Mako stepped towards the sphere.

"Please… don't take me out of this sphere…" Holly whimpered weakly, "It's the only thing keeping me safe from the pain of Donsai's Seal Release… her yelling is scaring me…"

As Holly whimpered this, Hyouno looked around, avoiding the falling boulders before seeing Donsai in an open area, flailing around and smashing the ground while screaming.

"The image of Donsai murdering her family by accident plays over and over in our heads… we are both in pain…" Holly whimpered as Mako tried to get up and take her friend out of the dome, "No, no, don't take me out!"

"I have to! We've come to save you!" Mako shouted as she pulled Holly out of the dome, the latter crying out in pain as she was pried from her safe dome.

Hyouno helped Mako wrap Holly's arms around their necks as they walked to Donsai. The Daichi no Tamashii had the appearance of a female humanoid rhino wearing a green kimono, which now seemed tattered considering her rampaging state.

" **No! Do not come any closer!"** Donsai screamed in pain as she kept slamming on the floor and breaking the falling rocks.

" **Donsai! It's me! It's Hyouno! We've come to save you and Holly before anything worse happens!"** Hyouno responded, trying to get her sister to listen to her.

" **No! No matter what happens, my Seal Release can't be controlled… I am a monster because of that very day… my family is dead because I couldn't control this monstrous power!"**

"You are not a murderer, and you're not a monster! Your family's death wasn't your fault!" Mako shouted.

" **What can I do then?! What can I do that can rid me of these painful memories!?"** Donsai demanded, falling to her knees while gripping her head in pain as she screamed some more.

"I said earlier… that I could help tame this side of her…" Holly panted as she struggled to move towards Donsai.

" **I said don't come closer! Holly-dono, I don't wish to end your life like those before me…"**

"Holly, wait!" Mako gasped as she stopped her, "What about your soul? The pain you were feeling!"

"...I can't just ignore a helpless animal's cry for help," Holly insisted, struggling up and walking towards the pained Donsai, "It's okay, Donsai… I said that I would help tame you. That promise still stands…"

"Holly…"

" **Holly-dono…"** Donsai grunted before screaming as branches of wood shot out of her chest, one of them hitting Holly in the shoulder.

" **Hol** ly!" Hyouno and Mako gasped, Holly grunting in some pain, but she weakly grabbed the branch and tore it off her shoulder.

"If you scream, you can't hear my voice…" Holly responded hoarsely, carefully stepping towards Donsai.

" **Why do you persist…? I am a monster…"** Donsai grunted as Holly kneeled to her level.

"You're not a monster… you're my friend. You've been tortured by an accident you've committed, blaming yourself for your family's death for so long… you forgot the final words they left for you…"

Donsai's eyes widened as the image of her fallen family come to her again.

"After a few times, I noticed that your father said something, but the pain was too great to see any further," Holly pointed out as they saw an image appear of Donsai's father, lying and bleeding on the ground as he looked at his rampaging daughter, "Your father said this to you… 'Donsai… do not grieve for your mistake. We know that this isn't you who is responsible for this. The Earth is your ally; it gives you strength… and it will aid you when in severe danger. Work with the Earth… and overcome your limits'."

Donsai's expression turned to blank shock as Holly petted her, the Tamashii going from struggling with rage-filled pain to crying, sniffling as she put her face on Holly's shoulders.

"Yosh, yosh… yosh, yosh. Daijoubu," Holly smiled in assurance as the boulders and rocks around them vanished and Mako and Hyouno looked at the sight and smiled.

" **...Gomen nasai… Honto ni gomen nasai de gozaru (I am truly sorry)…"** Donsai cried hoarsely, Holly just hugging her tightly as the two began to heal, Mako and Hyouno joining in the hug as well.

* * *

The light dimmed down outside as H-Mako and D-Holly were out of their heroine suits, the former hugging the latter as she let out some cries on her shoulder. Emi blinked to regain her eyesight as she just saw H-Mako and D-Holly, forehead to forehead, but out of Seal Released Forms and on their knees.

" **Is everything okay now?"** H-Mako checked.

" **...The fact that it was an accident still saddens me… but at least I can sleep with the comfort that I've grown so much since that flaw,"** D-Holly panted.

' _Arigatou… Mako… Hyouno…'_ Holly smiled.

' _I'm happy that you're okay now, Holly,'_ Mako replied comfortingly as the two friends continued the embrace.

"Aw~..." Emi smiled as she walked towards the two and joined in the hug.

" **Okay… we can let go now,"** H-Mako informed as they soon did so, " **Now we gotta get back to school and help the others fend off Dokuro."**

" **Agreed. Let's go."**

* * *

Back with the other Tamashii, they got knocked back into the campus grounds, the students watching in shock as Dokuro grinned evilly while having his poison clones appear.

" **I don't think we can handle anymore,"** K-Karin grunted in pain as they all struggled to get up.

" **How pathetic. You four are boring me,"** Dokuro scoffed..

" **I-Is this just all a game to you!?"** M-Torrie snapped.

" **A game? Hardly. If this were a game, I'd be having fun."**

Dokuro prepared his Hydra attack to poison the four Tamashii. However, he heard some noise before turning and getting a face full of fist courtesy of Emi. He was even knocked aside as H-Mako and D-Holly arrived.

" **Everyone okay?"** H-Mako asked, rushing over to the others.

" **H-Hai…"** T-Lisa panted before they all noticed D-Holly with her, " **Donsai-san, you're okay!"**

" **Yes… I will fight Dokuro…"** D-Holly assured as she stepped up to Dokuro.

" **Oh, this is precious. You gonna unlock your Seal like you did last time? You frightened all these poor students with your power. I doubt that they will accept a monster like you after the last stunt,"** Dokuro smirked.

" **I am no longer the monster you claim me to be… you say it was my fault that my family is dead. I have accepted the burden as an accident and I was not in control of it. I was inexperienced, and that is the fault that lies within me,"** D-Holly informed, " **But I've now grown in spite of the traumatic experience, and I will use this newfound strength to defeat you!"**

She held her arms out as she moved fluently while clapping her hands and stomping her feet, the ground nearly shaking in response.

" **Tamashii… Henge!"** she shouted as her usual tornado whipped up and she was now in her suit.

" **What is this air of confidence I sense from you? I thought you would've been scared by what power you held within you, or simply being in my presence,"** Dokuro scoffed as D-Holly prepared herself again.

" **I am no longer afraid of myself… these people will see the true power within me, not the monster you think I am."**

As she said this, she placed her hand over her chest.

' _ **You have placed your trust in me, Holly-dono… I will not squander it,'**_ Donsai thought to her host.

' _Alright, Donsai. Go for it.'_

" **Dojin… KAI! (Earth Seal… OPEN!)"**

As the earth began to shake, various rocks and vines appeared and rose to D-Holly's level as she grunted. Her eyes glowed a brighter green as the markings appeared on her face again and the elements exploded outward.

" **Daichi no Tamashii… Donsai!"** D-Holly declared, " **MAIRU!"**

The students all cheered loudly, excited that D-Holly was fighting the monsters as herself again.

" **You… You controlled your Seal? How? How!?"** Dokuro gawked, clearly in disbelief.

" **Sugoi desu,"** T-Lisa smiled as D-Holly stood proud against Dokuro.

" **What happened?"** K-Karin wondered.

" **It was a very tiring process, but I have found peace with the demons of my past… with a lot of help from my friends,"** D-Holly answered, holding her palms out as she let out a breath.

" **Doku Bunshin!"** Dokuro shouted, summoning his poison clones and all of them charging towards D-Holly.

D-Holly just stomped on the ground, launching rock pillars coated in metal up from underneath the clones, launching them up into the sky before she jumped up. She then sprouted wooden spikes from her right arm before it twirled around and formed the giant drill from before.

" **Tessenka no Mai… Hana (Clematis Dance… Flower)!"** D-Holly declared, throwing her drill arm forward on the clones, diving to the ground before they all splattered on impact in the ground.

She glared at Dokuro as she pulled her arm out of the drill, not bleeding like normal.

" **No blood… what happened,"** Y-Saki gawked, confused by what's going on now.

" **Wood spikes may sprout from this body, but in this state, I can summon flora to heal myself after the spikes have sprouted. Now me and my host don't have to worry about hurting ourselves,"** D-Holly assured as she launched more spikes from her wrists, stabbing more of the clones in the chest.

With a clap of her hands, more wooden spikes popped out of their backs in response as Dokuro stood in shock.

" **I will not lose to someone like you… I WILL END YOU!"** Dokuro roared before running towards her.

" **You will fail trying,"** D-Holly promised, running like a gorilla towards her enemy.

The two started punching wildly at each other, trading blows to try and knock the other off their feet. Dokuro splashed the ground with acid, thinking it could give him an advantage, but D-Holly saw this, smirked, and then raised a series of stones from the ground. Dokuro was knocked off his feet while D-Holly placed her hand down on the part of the ground where he threw the acid, causing dirt and soil to fill up in those areas as grass and flowers grew.

" **All life is sacred, even the soil,"** D-Holly informed, many students looking in amazement while Dokuro only grew more frustrated.

The poison general roared as he shot out three of his Hydra attacks towards D-Holly, but she encased her limbs in metal before punching the poison dragons one at a time, making them splatter. She then jumped forward and threw her own metal enhanced punches right at Dokuro's face and knocking him to the ground.

" **It's time I end this now,"** D-Holly informed, her entire body gaining rock armor that was soon reinforced by metal.

" **Grr, Hidora! Just die already!"** Dokuro roared, throwing more poison dragons towards her.

The dragons all hit and chomped down on D-Holly, making Dokuro smirk before he noticed something. The dragon started inflating before it exploded, surprising Dokuro as D-Holly stood, unaffected before she jumped in the air.

" **Daichi no Hoero (Howl of the Earth)!"** she shouted as she landed on the ground, causing the ground to explode around her as it cracked over to Dokuro.

Everyone gasped as suddenly, the ground repaired itself before surrounding Dokuro at the waist, the Tamashii running towards him as she roared before slamming both fists and her head into the general.

" **SEIHA~!"** D-Holly shouted as she collided with the general, creating a massive explosion, sending Dokuro flying back and tumbling on the ground.

The students all cheered and shouted wildly as D-Holly stood tall before she demorphed and gave Holly back control. She panted before she fell to her knees, exhausted from all the power. The girls all demorphed and ran towards Holly, helping her up.

"That was so awesome, Holly-chan!" Torrie cheered.

"Yeah, crazy crap right there!" Saki agreed, Holly looking up at her friends with a smile.

"Arigatou… min'na," Holly panted.

* * *

"I am really sorry about the incident before!" Holly apologized, bowing on the floor in the dean's office in front of Kosaku while the girls watched.

Kosaku just looked at her and the girls, anxious about the outcome of this meeting as he took a deep breath.

"After seeing you and your Tamashii in that previous fight, I'm willing to let the gigantic mishap from earlier slide. I am a forgiving man," he informed, allowing the girls to sigh with relief.

"A-A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei!" Holly responded, bowing out of respect and appreciation before she gets back up.

"You're welcome. You can head back to your dorm now."

The girls nodded before they walked out of the office, all of them sighing in relief.

" **Yogatta de gozaru,"** Donsai sighed with relief.

" **I can never tell if that guy's an asshole or if he's just messing with us half the time,"** Hyouno noted.

"Be thankful he's forgiving like he says," Lisa pointed out.

" **Everyone… I want to apologize and… thank you for helping me and Holly-dono,"** Donsai smiled, Holly smiling at her Tamashii as well.

" **It's what we are all together for, sister,"** Hyouno assured as they returned triumphantly.

* * *

Later that night, Dokuro panted as he returned to the temple shrine, falling to his knees exhausted, a scowl across his face as he tried to keep himself together. Suddenly, a light shined on him, making him wince as he was blinded before he knew where it was coming from.

" **Tamashii gave you trouble, Dokuro-sama?"** Kairaki inquired, Dokuro panting as he slowly got back up.

" **I did not expect the Daichi no Tamashii to control the release of her Earth Seal… that damn fool. I will not forgive her!"** Dokuro snapped.

" **While you were out there, I had our fodder continue collecting some special items for a plan of my own."**

As she said this, she shone her light brightly to reveal a pile of Sailor uniforms while tossing another one into said pile.

" **This is just a little something I have planned for the uniform turned human in their group,"** Kairaki informed as she looked at the pile of Sailor uniforms, " **This is optional, but… the plan could also require some of your assistance."**

Dokuro looked at her and the pile of Sailor uniforms with an inquisitive look.

" **What do you have in mind?"** Dokuro inquired.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Mako and Torrie decide to go out to an Indian restaurant out of curiosity and try some food there. They meet a man who's struggling to keep it open and they offer to help out. However, an Akajyu attack could make things complicated. Can they help a struggling restaurant and prevent the Akajyu from wrecking it?**

 **Class 21: Let's Go Eat Some Indian Food**

* * *

 **TB: Whew, thank God. *sits on a couch***

 **KKD: Sorry this one took so long to complete, dude.**

 **TB: It's okay. Still worth it.**

 **KKD: That's true. Still, glad Donsai and Holly are back in control.**

 **TB: Yep, me too. This two parter was fun to write.**

 **KKD: Sure was. Now some of you Rider fans may note that the scene where Hyouno and Mako go to help Donsai and Holly in their mentalscape is similar to when Shoutarou helped Philip the second time they went FangJoker in Kamen Rider W.**

 **TB: That was a pretty neat callback. And the fight between H-Mako, Emi, and D-Holly took some cues from the Hulk/Doomsday Death Battle as well as the Hulk/Hulkbuster Iron Man fight from Age of Ultron.**

 **KKD: Pretty crazy stuff, but I think my favorite parts were the aforementioned mentalscape scene and the battle where D-Holly had full control over her Seal Release Form.**

 **TB: My favorite was when she fought Dokuro with full control and made another Rider reference, adding my own twist to the Sagozou finisher.**

 **KKD: That was cool. I was a bit bummed you dropped out the gravity effect of Sagozou, but I guess it wouldn't make sense for Donsai to develop gravity powers. Metal at least made sense seeing the explanation in Avatar: The Last Airbender, not so much gravity.**

 **TB: Metal is an extension of the Earth itself, and it makes sense for her to develop it after the Gekijouban. The only hero who made gravity make sense in Earth powers was Kamen Rider Wizard.**

 **KKD: It was magic, so I guess you're right. But anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this series.**

 **TB: Next up is something KKD's been looking forward to since we started this series.**

 **KKD: I sure have, and boy howdy will it be fun. *spins around and appears in his pirate outfit* Now let's get moving. We got a long cruise for our team in Japan to make it in time.**

 **TB: I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver, and we'll see you next time. *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	21. Class 21: Let's Go Eat Some Indian Food

**KKD: Well, we're here in time for the next class. Are we nearing the end of the 'semester'?**

 **TB: Not necessarily, but after the epic two parter of Donsai unlocking the Earth Seal, I figured we should take a break and have some fun. We haven't really had a chapter dedicated to Mako and Torrie interacting. Seeing as how Torrie was Mako's first friend at the beginning, I thought we should rectify that issue.**

 **KKD: That's a good point. I would like to see them interact more, too.**

 **TB: You're about to get your wish. This chapter is also inspired by the JoJo Diamond is Unbreakable episode, Let's Go Eat Some Italian Food.**

 **KKD: Nice. So, disclaimer time?**

 **TB: Disclaimer time.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The girls of Hoshi Shoujo were walking out of class, having finished respective classes.

"Geez, that phys ed class was tiring," Saki panted as she stretched her arms up in the air.

"Indeed. I'm usually good at gymnastics, but today was tougher than usual," Lisa confessed as she stretched her legs as well.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm hungry," Torrie replied, smiling as she jumped in front of the girls, "Who wants to come with me?"

"Not today, Torrie-chan. I gotta rest up," Saki yawned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pass too," Lisa apologized.

"I got to study more for this upcoming test," Karin informed.

"Emi too. Study good and hard for tonight," Emi added.

"Nobody? Well, how about you Mako-chan?" Torrie asked, feeling down.

"Well… I got nothing planned today. No big tests coming soon. Sure I can go for a bite," Mako smiled.

"Wai~! Arigatou!"

The two hugged a bit before they headed off out of the campus and walked in the shopping district of their town.

"Where do you even wanna get lunch at exactly?" Mako asked, Torrie thinking a bit before they came across a restaurant among the others in the district.

"Hmm… 'Taste of India'. Ooh~, they make Indian food here!" Torrie smiled, excited for the food.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 21: Let's Go Eat Some Indian Food**

Mako and Torrie walk into the Taste of India restaurant and see the decor looking very colorful despite it mostly being yellows and oranges. It also seemed to be mostly empty, with the exception of a man of Indian descent, wearing a white shirt, beige vest, brown pants, and matching shoes walked towards the two and bowed in respect.

"Oh, greetings. I am Mesha Rao," the man greeted, his Indian accent thick in his voice as he led them in.

"Ko-Konnichiwa," Mako responded, a bit nervous as Torrie smiled.

"Here, miladies. Have a seat," Mesha told them, ushering them in a corner table with a special couch chair attached to the wall.

"Sweet! Arigatou gozaimasu," Torrie smiled as they took a seat.

"You're of Indian descent, right?" Mako inquired.

"Yes. I came from India to try and show Japan my exquisite cooking. You two are the first customers that I've had in quite a while," Mesha answered and admitted.

"Your Japanese is actually pretty good."

"Dhanyavaad (Thank you)," he thanked in Hindi as he handed out a couple menus to the two, "Would you two like some water?"

"Water for me," Mako nodded.

"Cola for me," Torrie requested.

"Main samajh gaya (I got it)," Mesha nodded with a smile as he walked back into the kitchen.

"There aren't many customers here. How long as this place been open?" Mako wondered to Torrie.

"The place looks nice. Why wouldn't anyone come here?" Torrie wondered.

" **The food probably tastes bad,"** Hyouno whispered, Mako slapping her on the tie, " **Ita!"**

"Quiet. I don't want you or Mizuka speaking in public," Mako whispered back as Mesha returned with the drinks on a plate.

"Now is there anything you two would like to eat?" Mesha asked.

"Um… I'm not sure. Can we look for a moment?" Torrie checked.

"Take all the time you need. I'll have my daughter take your orders when you are done."

"Thank you," Mako nodded as Mesha bowed before walking back into the kitchen, "Let's see here… chicken curry rice? I never had that before."

"It sounds delicious," Torrie smiled.

" **I wanna try some too,"** Mizuka added, almost out loud, but Torrie actually grabbed the tie and crumbled up the part of her outfit that was covering her stomach almost like covering the Tamashii's mouth.

"Quiet, Mizu-chan. I know we're the only ones here, but still."

Suddenly, the two heard screaming coming from in the kitchen, making them get up and run over to see the problem. In the kitchen, they gasped as they saw Mesha and his daughter, narrowly avoiding attacks from a Communi while trying to get away.

"What's going on?!" the daughter asked.

"I do not know!" Mesha panicked as the Tamashii suddenly possessed Mako and Torrie.

" **Akajyu? Finally. I was starting to get bored,"** H-Mako smirked as she rushed in and kicked some away.

"You two!?"

" **Don't worry, we're like the pest control here,"** M-Torrie informed.

"Be careful with the kitchen!" Mesha's daughter shouted as they were tackling the grunts and tangling to get them out.

" **We go this!"**

One Communi actually tried to spray some of the creation slime onto the black pots and pans before H-Mako grabs it by the wrist and twists it.

" **Ah, ah, ah,"** she tsked, shaking her finger, " **If you can't take the heat… get out of the kitchen!"**

With that, they kicked the grunts out the back door, knocking them into a dumpster. H-Mako smirked while M-Torrie giggled, unaware that one of the Communi already put some of its slime onto the pots and pans

" **I told you, man. We are problem solve-... *starts sensing something* I shouldn't speak too soon,"** H-Mako replied before she and M-Torrie turned around to see the pots and pans glowing and levitating, Mesha and his daughter backing up in fear.

"Stay with me, meree betee (my daughter)," Mesha responded, keeping his daughter close as the cookware came together.

It soon formed a figure with a deep fryer gate for one hand and a sort of frying pan for the other while having an upside down pot for a head and evil red eyes, cackling evilly as the family was afraid.

" **What's this crummy place? I'm outta here to cause some mayhem!"** the Akajyu scoffed, running out the door and pushing the two Tamashii out of the way.

" **Teme! Let's go, Mizuka!"** H-Mako shouted, rushing out with her fellow Tamashii as they moved their arms.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the two shouted as they twirled in their elemental tornadoes while running before they were in their heroine suits.

"...Pita (Father)? Are those the two customers?" Mesha's daughter asked in confusion.

"...Apparently so," Mesha shrugged.

Back with the two Tamashii, they found the Akajyu spitting out a hot oil from the pot head that served as its mouth, the Tamashii barely dodging as they watched the oil eat away at the concrete.

' _Acid?!'_ Mako gawked as H-Mako charged up some fire before launching it at him, but it just caused the Akajyu's oil to boil.

" **Fire cannot hurt me you pathetic pussycat!"** the Akajyu scoffed before he launched butcher knives at them.

" **If fire doesn't work, let's try cooling him off!"** M-Torrie smirked, splashing the monster with water from her hands.

The water initially did nothing, but it somehow got under his oil, making the monster gurgle and groan in some pain as the bubbling stopped, the oil that splattered on the ground not making an acidic effect.

' _Of course! Water and oil don't usually mix, but when in deep enough, the water and oil try to get back to levels natural for their density, and thus they unintentionally mix!'_ Mako explained, H-Mako and M-Torrie tilting their heads in confusion.

" **In real talk, please,"** H-Mako requested.

' _It makes the acid ineffective!'_

" **Oh~! Nice~!"** M-Torrie giggled as water surged around her hands, soaking the Kitchen Akajyu some more.

" **That's right, keep at it!"** H-Mako shouted, the Akajyu trying to get back up and prevent the water from hitting him and his oil.

However, both Tamashii were soon hit by beams of light, knocking them down before they saw Kairaki skidding to a stop next to the Akajyu.

" **You again?"** H-Mako growled.

" **So you two have identified my Akajyu's weakness,"** Kairaki sighed before she helped said kaijin stand up, " **And I thought Freyja would be really effective."**

" **Everything can't always be a hit,"** M-Torrie shrugged off.

" **...How is this for a hit?"**

With that, Kairaki zipped over at the speed of light before punching M-Torrie in the stomach, sending her flying before she zipped over to H-Mako and kicked her in the chest. They both were tumbling on the floor as Freyja was actually back to normal strength, chuckling as he launched his acidic oil out. However, before it could hit H-Mako and M-Torrie, a blur of lightning zipped over, picking the two up as the oil missed them. Kairaki looked to see it was T-Lisa already in heroine form and the other Tamashii with her.

" **The rest of them are here!"** Freyja gasped as H-Mako and M-Torrie stood back up.

" **You girls ok?"** K-Karin asked as she and the others were ready for the fight.

" **We're fine. We were just getting the hang of this until Kairaki decided to be the party pooper,"** H-Mako answered, panting as she twirled her arms around.

" **As much as we would love to stay and chat, I'd like to take care of my poor monster,"** Kairaki informed as she called up a few Communi before she walked off, and with a snap of her fingers, several clones of Dokuro appeared.

" **Doku Bunshin!"** D-Holly gasped in shock.

" **Omaera, let's finish them together!"** H-Mako called out as they all joined hands and lined up, the animal heads on their chests opening their mouths to charge their respective elemental energies, " **Ka!"**

" **Sui!"**

" **Rai!"**

" **Do!"**

" **Fuu!"**

" **Hyou!"**

" **Kanzen Genso Burst!"** all six shouted as they fired their blasts at the grunts, combining them into one to make them all explode in defeat.

The Communi and Dokuro clones were gone, leaving the Tamashii to demorph and give their hosts back control.

" **That could've gone better,"** Yukikami sighed.

"But at least we know what to do next time he appears," Mako figured.

"Let's check back on that restaurant and make sure those two are okay," Torrie suggested, "Besides, we never got to have our lunch!"

"Good point."

Mako and Torrie ran away from the group to the restaurant.

* * *

Back at the Taste of India, Mesha and his daughter were doing their best to clean up the kitchen after the Communi wrecked it up before Mako and Torrie came through the back door.

"You two okay?" Torrie asked them as the two looked up.

"We're alright. Yet another setback to our restaurant, but we're alright," the daughter answered.

"Here, let us help," Mako offered, "We drove those monsters away, it's the least we can do."

"Dhanyavaad," Mesha smiled as Mako and Torrie helped them, "It has been me and my daughter, Revati's dream of our establishment to be a success. But we are struggling to keep everything in order and with this happening, it's most likely going to be closed down by the next inspection."

"We usually try to work with what we can, but our imported ingredients either cannot make it, or end up bad when they are delivered," Revati sighed.

"Have you thought of using locally sourced ingredients?" Mako suggested.

"We usually prefer the foods straight from our homeland of India. They feel more authentic and useful," Mesha responded.

"If I may be so bold to explain, if you use locally sourced foods, it'll be cheaper to stock up. There's less likely things could go bad with it, and if they're fresh, they can be just as good as ingredients sourced from your home."

"Yeah, it'll be easier and less tiresome than having some food from another country imported with the chance of them spoiling," Torrie added with a smile.

"Are you certain?" Revati asked, unsure of the outcome.

"Yes siree!"

Mesha thought of this before looking at his daughter, both of them considering the alternative.

"Bahut achchha (Very well), we will proceed with your idea," Mesha nodded.

"Thank you," Mako smiled, bowing out of respect before they all stood up.

"Let's get some food!" Torrie shouted as they all nodded in response.

* * *

After school, everyone returned to Hoshi Shoujo bar Mako and Torrie to relax.

"I'm home too, min'na," Nancy smiled.

"An Akajyu attack and we finished our second class for the day. Whew," Saki sighed with a bit of relief as she plopped herself on the couch.

"...Where's Mako and Torrie?"

"I heard them say something about helping a couple people at a restaurant," Holly informed.

"How long… Mako and Torrie away?" Emi asked.

"Hopefully not long. Though it is nice to see the two help out people in need without the need for powers or anything," Lisa smiled as she fixed her hair while in front of the mirror.

" **I wonder if Koneko-chan and Mizuka-chan will be okay with them,"** Yukikami pondered.

" **Trust them to help out, Yukikami-san. They know what to do,"** Takanari assured.

* * *

Back with Mako and Torrie, the former was possessed by Hyouno while carrying some heavy boxes over to the kitchen of Taste of India..

"Are you sure you do not need any help? It looks a little big for you," Mesha noted.

" **Daijoubu. I've lifted heavier before,"** H-Mako assured as she placed the box down on the ground, stretching her shoulders out a bit afterwards, " **I think that's everything."**

Hyouno soon let Mako have control back as Torrie finished cleaning up the dishes and floors up with Revati.

"Everything's all clean," Torrie smiled as Mesha and Revati opened the box up.

"These are the localized ingredients that we bought together, right?" Mesha asked, seeing inside the box was slabs of chicken, some spice containers, and various containers of sauces as well.

"Yep. Looks like it. We may have skipped lunch, but shall we get to cooking?"

"Of course. Let's go," Mako nodded as they all put their aprons on and Mesha helped show them how and what to cook.

Thirty five minutes later, they finished making some sample dishes for the owner as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads. There were 5 sample dishes laying on the table.

"Here are our signature dishes. More will be made when we get the people to come in, but these are the samples," Mesha informed, showing the girls the dishes.

"Of course. First is the signature curry chicken rice," Revati replied, handing the two a bowl each full of it.

"Ooh, this smells good," Torrie smiled as she took a spoonful of the stuff and put it in her mouth, making her eyes widen as her lips curve into a smile, "Kuhh~... Oishi~!"

Mako gasped, taking a taste as well while she smiled.

"You're right! This is really good," Mako added as she tasted some more.

"First dish is good," Mesha nodded before revealing the next dish, "Next dish is our traditional Bhaji. Essentially an Indian fritter made into an onion ball and fried to near perfection."

"Wow," Mako gawked, taking a piece before biting into it, "Mmm… that is surprisingly crispy."

"It's good, but not as good as the previous one," Torrie admitted with a shrug.

"Then perhaps this next dish is more to your liking," Revati offered, placing down the next dish, "This is our traditional samosa. Inside is rice, butter chicken, and cheesy spinach."

"Wow… and this bread you have with it… naan?" Torrie checked before taking a bite of the samosa, "...Oishi~!"

Mako looked intrigued as she took a bite of it as well.

"Mmm~!" she smiled when she took that bite.

"They love it, beetee!" Mesha smiled in response, Revati hugging her father in response.

"Ooh~, I also made a little something myself," Torrie giggled as she ran to the kitchen to get something.

"You did?" Mako and Mesha gawked as Torrie pulled out a tray and then removing the cover.

"Dojyaan~(Ta-da~), I've made curry bacon!"

"C-C-Curry bacon?" Mako gawked as Torrie took a bite out of a strip.

"Whoo, that's spicy!"

"You put curry on strips of bacon?" Revati asked, confused yet still surprised that Torrie did this.

"I thought it would be a nice addition to the menu. You can put it in the samosa if you want or even serve it up as a side," Torrie suggested as she gave Mako a strip, "With today's modern tastes, some people use the phrase 'Everything's better with bacon'."

Mesha pondered this before taking a strip and biting it, his eyes widening along with Revati's.

"It is good!" Revati smiled as she ate the bacon, Mesha nodding while he chewed it.

"Great work, Ms. Torrie," Mesha thanked as Torrie giggled and smiled.

"Now the next thing to do is get people in," Mako stated, the two soon working out a plan, "We can serve the sample dishes outside while the rest of the food will be prepared in here. Do you have any more employees?"

"...No. It's just the two of us."

"That's the first thing that's gonna be fixed."

"We can get the rest of Hoshi Shoujo to help us," Torrie offered.

"Good thinking."

* * *

Later as the sun was setting as the restaurant, Mako and Torrie did manage to get their friends and roommates to help, getting the kitchen set and stocked, as well as preparing all the dishes, ready for the first night to open up to some customers. And after some successful advertising from the girls, Lisa and Karin sat outside with a table of sample dishes while the rest prepared more and set tables up inside.

"Mako sure this work?" Emi asked.

"Of course, I'm sure. Anything to help these two get their restaurant off the ground and show everyone their gifts," Mako responded.

"Ms. Mako, Ms. Torrie… thank you for everything," Mesha smiled, bowing to them out of respect.

"Thanks to you two, our dream will be fulfilled tonight and we'll be stable here in Japan," Revati added with a smile.

"Always happy to help," Torrie replied with a giggle before they heard some crashing outside and a bright light shining on the ground.

' _ **...Akajyu…'**_ Hyouno growled quietly, getting Mako's attention as they all looked out to see Freyja and Kairaki standing outside.

"Oh great… not now," Saki groaned a bit as Mesha and Revati backed up.

" **Ah~, so this is what you six have been doing,"** Kairaki sighed as she looked around at the inside of the restaurant, " **What a pit. Freyja, destroy this place and kill everyone in it."**

" **Not if we can help it,"** Hyouno smirked as she possessed Mako, her and M-Torrie kicking them both away while the Tamashii possessed their hosts as well.

" **We can't let them ruin their opening night,"** M-Torrie added, the seven standing outside and posing.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted, quickly transforming with Emi as they stood ready.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

"Superhero lover, Shinteki Emi!"

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six shouted as they posed.

" **Communi!"** Freyja called out as the grunts appeared around them.

" **Alright, let's heat things up!"** H-Mako smirked, igniting her fists before they charged into the fight, Mesha and Revati watching from a safe distance.

T-Lisa zipped by the Communi while tangling with Kairaki, using the grunts as shields while trading punches with each other at lightning speeds. K-Karin and Y-Saki blasted several Communi away from the restaurant while throwing some punches and kicks to shatter them. D-Holly was powering her way through the grunts while sending stones at them.

Over with H-Mako and M-Torrie, they were trading blows with Freyja, the latter coating her fists in water to gain the advantage, some of it splashing in his oil, but this time the water didn't seem to be doing anything.

" **Eh? Water isn't working on him?"** M-Torrie gawked as Freyja chuckled in response.

" **Thanks to Kairaki-sama, I am no longer weak to water!"** he cackled as he launched out more boiling oil out at them, the two rolling out of the way.

' _Great. Fire won't work and water won't work either. What'll we do now?'_ Mako wondered.

" **Simple, we just kick his ass!"** H-Mako smirked, igniting her fists and throwing some more punches and kicks to Freyja.

" **You know fire does not work on me!"** Freyja scoffed, managing to get hotter until he literally started to spit fire, H-Mako widening her eyes before rolling out of the way, " **Whoa! That was rather surprising."**

" **Okay… this is going to be a bit tougher than expected."**

Freyja spat some more fire out, H-Mako shooting some of her own to try and counter before they both blew streams of fire out of their mouths, colliding at a midpoint when it happened, the heat intensifying until H-Mako stopped exhaling and took a deep breath, eating the flames instead.

" **Na-Nani!?"** Freyja gawked, the waves of fire disappearing and going into H-Mako's mouth like a vacuum, the Fire Spirit burping out smoke in response.

" **Whoo! That's spicy!"** H-Mako chuckled.

' _Ugh… my stomach burns,'_ Mako winced, ' _Try not to do that again.'_

" **I'm not done yet. Mizuka, ikuzo!"** H-Mako called out, M-Torrie cheering as they both posed before putting their hands over their chest, " **Kajin…"**

" **Suijin…"** M-Torrie added before they turned their wrists.

" **KAI!"** they both shouted before their auras exploded outward in fire and water, creating a mist around them, blinding the Akajyu and confusing him.

Freyja looked around the mist, trying to find the two Tamashii. However, H-Mako jumped him, kicking him aside before M-Torrie splashed a stream of water like a whip on him, filling his oil trays again, but somehow it started to weaken.

" **My oil… what's happening…"** Freyja gawked as he noticed that his power was draining.

" **I absorbed the fire and heat from your body. It's a little trick I picked up a while back,"** H-Mako smirked, cracking her knuckles before running on all fours and tackling the Akajyu to the ground, " **And I'll just take a little bit of everything."**

She smirked, grabbing the Akajyu by the head as she managed to absorb all the fire and heat from the Akajyu, leaving it virtually powerless as she kicked herself off. This was followed by M-Torrie unleashing a huge wave of water down on Freyja, causing him to roll away and tumble.

" **Combined effort?"** M-Torrie offered to H-Mako, who nodded in response before their hands were surrounded by their elements.

They clasped their hands, causing their elements to merge as steam rose from their palms. They then ran together before jumping in the air and diving down with their hands thrusted forward. This caused the sphere of fire and water to collide with Freyja, the monster screaming in pain as he exploded in defeat while H-Mako and M-Torrie landed safely.

" **Tch,"** Kairaki tsked before she zipped away, managing to avoid the sight of the girls.

" **Yatta!** _Yatta!'_ Mizuka and Torrie cheered, M-Torrie jumping up and down in victory before they all demorphed and the girls regained control back.

"Praise all the heavenly deities above, you have saved our livelihood!" Mesha shouted while looking up and shaking his arms in the air as if he was gracing his gods.

The girls giggled as they walked towards the family, helping them stand up on their feet.

"It was no problem at all," Karin assured.

"Anything to help," Torrie smiled with a thumbs up.

"You girls have done more than simply save our restaurant. You girls deserve a victorious dinner on the house for our opening night!" Mesha declared.

"Really?!"

"That's amazing. Thank you," Mako smiled and bowed.

* * *

Later when the restaurant was full, the girls themselves were at a special table reserved for themselves as Mesha and Revati personally served them while the other customers ate with satisfaction.

"This is simply delicious! Lovely!" Lisa smiled widely.

"It really is, Nee-san!" Nancy giggled.

"We did good helping them, didn't we?" Torrie added.

"It sure is good we did. I wonder how the school would react to us doing inadvertent volunteer work helping this family out?" Mako wondered.

"Well I'm sure that won't affect things majorly," Lisa answered.

"Our compliments to the chefs!" Saki called out, pointing to the kitchen as Mesha and Revati soaked in the applause from all the customers with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Kazeru encounters the very same Akajyu that killed her older brother before, leaving her with retribution on her mind. She unlocks the Wind Seal without hesitation, but it literally knocked the wind out of Karin after its first use and she is without a host for the moment. Can she make up for her childish recklessness?**

 **Class 22: A Blustery Retribution**

* * *

 **TB: Okay, two down. I'm satisfied.**

 **KKD: That's good.**

 **TB: Do you like how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Yea, it's really good.**

 **TB: Seeing Mako and Torrie interact is a nice change of pace.**

 **KKD: Sure is. Plus, it's nice to see these two friends be friends.**

 **TB: Yep. And just so you know, all that I know about Indian food comes from Epic Meal Time. I apologize if I made any mistakes in the distinction of said food because I've never eaten Indian food or cooked it.**

 **KKD: Fair enough.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: That's a toughie… I'd have to say the part where the girls helped Mesha get his restaurant off the ground.**

 **TB: It is a nice moment. Don't worry, he and Revati get some chefs to help them after the success. My favorite was when H-Mako demonstrated her ability to absorb heat, a callback to the Gekijouban when she did the same thing.**

 **KKD: That was pretty cool, too.**

 **TB: With all that out of the way, we got more to look forward to. Like the fact that there are two more Tamashii left to unlock their Seals.**

 **KKD: That is gonna get wild.**

 **TB: Especially with Kazeru's moment to grow with her host. Until that time, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver, and we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	22. Class 22: A Blustery Retribution

**TB: One awesome chapter down, two more to go.**

 **KKD: Things are only getting crazier from here.**

 **TB: Next up in the Seal Release arc is Kazeru, Karin's Kaze no Tamashii.**

 **KKD: And seeing what happened with Donsai… hoo boy…**

 **TB: Each of the Tamashii and the girls have had to face some difficult challenge to overcome both of their insecurities to withstand the pain and exhaustion of releasing their Elemental Seals.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. Guess it's almost time to determine what Kazeru's are.**

 **TB: Let us not waste anymore time. You got the Disclaimers in your bag?**

 **KKD: Yea. *reaches down* Just gotta pull it ou-*gets hit with them from the bag* OW! ...HEY! BISCIA! *a Serperior chuckled, poking out, handing me the disclaimers* Sheesh… troublemaker. Naruto's gonna give it to ya big time. *takes the black page***

 **TB: Why do you have one of your Pokemon in there?**

 **KKD: I keep my Pokeballs on me in case something crazy were to happen like in our reviews.**

 **TB: Okay…**

 **KKD: Anyway… *sets the disclaimers up***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered outside the campus to watch Saki breakdance, and she was doing some pretty crazy spins and kicks with everyone cheering her on.

"Absolutely splendid!" Lisa complemented with a smile while applauding.

"Nice work, Saki," Mako cheered as Saki finished spinning on the top of her head and landed on her feet.

"Thank you, thank you," Saki smiled, bowing to the crowds, "Now if anyone isn't too shy, how 'bout coming in the circle for a try? I dare anyone to come on in, to see if either of you can give this a spin."

The students all looked around, chattering as to who would try her open challenge.

" **I can do it!"** they heard a voice shout before K-Karin jumped into the center of the circle, surprising most of the others.

' _I would've been more comfortable just watching, but she had to leap into me to participate herself,'_ Karin sighed, K-Karin giggling as she was bouncing, light on her feet.

"Alright, let's see what you got," Saki smirked, ' _Just don't try anything with the wind.'_ "Let's get it on!"

She played the music and started to move her legs to the beat, smirking as Saki moved fluently as K-Karin giggled while tapping her feet. Saki finished her set, passing it to K-Karin, who giggled before spinning around like a tornado without creating one and kicking her legs up before jumping and landing on a split, making the students all gasp and wow in response. Saki smirked, busting out some more moves before upping the spinning ante by spinning on her head.

" **Ooh~. I can do better,"** K-Karin giggled.

' _Don't make a big tornado and please don't make me nauseous,'_ Karin pleaded as K-Karin got down on her hands and started spinning some more, spinning at crazy speeds and surprising everyone.

"Tori really fast," Emi noted in amazement as Mako looked up.

' _ **That doge always wants to show off and be a kid,'**_ Hyouno sighed a bit as K-Karin actually started floating in the air while she was spinning.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Saki snapped as K-Karin descended down before she stopped spinning, sort of tilting up on her tiptoes like Michael Jackson.

The students all applauded in response to this act as K-Karin groaned because she was a bit dizzy, her eyes going into spirals.

" **Aah~, me ga mawaru~(Aah~, my eyes are spinning~),"** she groaned before she let Karin have control back, the first year student falling on her butt from the dizziness.

"Ouch… you okay?" Saki asked, helping Karin up.

"I… I uh… I'm okay now… my eyes are still spinning though," Karin groaned, shaking her head for a moment.

The students all split up and returned to their daily activities, unaware of a vicious looking face watching from the shadows.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 22: A Blustery Retribution**

At Hoshi Shoujo, Karin was working on her homework, gripping her head a bit while trying to figure out the answer.

" **Still feeling dizzy?"** Kazeru asked.

"Thanks to you, yes," Karin responded.

" **I'm sorry. I was just having so much fun."**

"Well, sometimes you need to learn to give my body a break. Whatever you do, affects me, too! I know you're like a child, but still it was rather dumb of you to just possess me willy nilly and do whatever you feel like with no concern of anyone else's safety… including mine."

Kazeru just puffed out parts of the uniform that could be considered her cheeks before turning around and pouting in response to this like a child would normally.

"Tori's face… funny," Emi giggled a bit.

" **Don't laugh at me! I am sensitive!"** Kazeru snapped in response, turning away from Emi.

"Oh… sorry."

Kazeru tried to get some alone time before her eyes widened as she looked outside.

" **Akajyu!"** Kazeru gasped in response.

"Let's not waste time. Come on!" Karin called out, rushing out with Kazeru and Emi.

"Tamashii **Henge!"** they both shouted as Kazeru possessed Karin and spun into her suit while Emi transformed into her own outfit.

" **Iku yo!"** K-Karin shouted as they both ran to a shopping district to find an Akajyu made from what looked like dumbbells and muscle equipment running around and tossing weighted plates like frisbees, shattering various objects.

" **A Tamashii and the Sailor girl? What do you two expect to do against a strong Akajyu like me, Kairikizo?"** the Akajyu scoffed as he tried to throw more weight plates at the two.

"WHOA!" Emi gawked, disappearing before it could it her as K-Karin dodged with a burst of wind-speed.

She blasted more gusts of wind at Kairikizo, but it didn't seem to affect him. She continued to try and blast him with her strongest winds, but he stood his ground with little to no effort.

' _He's too heavy for us! I don't think even your strongest winds can take him down!'_ Karin responded.

" **Can't blame me for trying,"** K-Karin grunted as she continued to shoot more winds.

" **Nothing can knock me down! I'm gonna squash you all!"** Kairikizo shouted before jumping forward and punching K-Karin really hard in the gut, knocking her to the ground.

"Tori!" Emi gasped before teleporting over towards the Akakyu and throwing a punch to its chest.

The fist made contact, but it took a bit as nothing happened…

"OW~!" Emi screamed, pulling her fist back and gripping it in some pain, writhing from the sheer hardness.

" **My body is as hard as iron. I cannot simply be knocked over!"** Kairikizo laughed out loud before kicking Emi away, but the girl landed on her feet.

"Tori okay?" Emi asked as K-Karin struggled to get back up.

However, Kairikizo got hit by fire and lightning, making him scream as his iron heated up.

" **You two okay?"** T-Lisa asked in concern, the rest of the Tamashii in uniform arriving on the scene.

" **He looks like he'll be hard to knock down, but nothing hitting him harder won't fix,"** H-Mako smirked as she cracked her fists, ready to throw down.

However, a green smoke started to cover the streets, confusing the group a bit before people that smelled the green smoke around started either passing out or screaming in horror as they ran off and scratched at their skin like they were trying to get something off.

' _What the hell?'_ Saki gawked in response to the sudden change of events.

' _What in the world is going on? Everyone looks so… frightened,'_ Lisa gawked as they looked around at them.

" **...No way…"** K-Karin gulped as she looked worried, " **He's here…"**

' _Who's here?'_ Karin asked as the two turned towards the densest smoke and saw a figure emerge.

The figure was male and wore tattered clothes, had a sack over his head with torn out eyes and a mouth that looked like it should've been sewn shut but still managed to form a wicked smile. The skin also looked like it was burned to a near crisp with some bones exposed from under his skin, and had some feathers attached.

" **Teme…"** H-Mako growled.

" **Kyofukashi…"** D-Holly muttered.

" **It's been such a long time since I've seen all of you. Especially the child, the Kaze no Tamashii…"** the figure, Kyofukashi smirked, his voice having a sort of whispy tone, sounding like a ghost or specter.

' _Who is this… Kyofukashi?'_ Holly asked worried.

" **One of the higher-ups of the Akajyu, another general known for spreading fear all across our home,"** Y-Saki informed as Kyofukashi stood by .

" **He's the one… the one who killed Onii-chan,"** K-Karin muttered, some tears dripping down her face as she stepped back.

" **Aw~. Still upset about that? If anything, he shouldn't have taken that killing blow for you,"** Kyofukashi responded mockingly, K-Karin looking scared yet angry as she clutched her fists, " **Yes, that's right. All you Tamashii think family is some sort of strength, a reason to fight. It's also a great weakness. For you, kozou (child), it makes you soft."**

" **SHUT UP!"** K-Karin snapped, running straight for Kyofukashi while the others fought Kairikizo, Emi wanting to go help K-Karin against the new general.

However, she had to duck and dodge out of the way of incoming Communi so she was stuck with them for now. The Tamashii all took their turn to knock Kairikizo down, and while they were making him stumble, he didn't even get down to one knee. He smirked, quickly getting back up and throwing some really hard punches right in the girls' faces and forcing them to roll across the street.

" **His punches are iron, capable enough to break bones!"** T-Lisa shouted, rubbing her chin a bit in pain.

" **Hold on…"** H-Mako muttered, feeling something with her tongue before spitting it on the street, revealing a small tooth, feeling her mouth to find that, indeed, a molar was missing.

' _He made me spit out a tooth!'_ Mako gasped and growled.

" **Alright, Imma 86 this asshole!"**

" **Go ahead and try!"** Kairikizo taunted, pounding his chest to make a big sound like a gong.

The others roared as they tried again to throw some hits on him. Over with K-Karin, she was screaming while trying to blow gusts of wind at Kyofukashi, who just turned into the green smoke from before in response to get away from them. K-Karin desperately tried to blow away the smoke before Kyofukashi reformed from it, grabbing the Wind Spirit by the neck and threw her into a wall.

" **You've managed to get away from me before… I won't make the same mistake again,"** Kyofukashi assured.

" **You're not gonna get me like you did to Onii-chan… I will make you pay for that,"** K-Karin shouted, trying to grasp tighter around his larger wrist, but he pushed her away.

' _Think this through, Kazeru. I know this is about your brother, but don't take it too far,'_ Karin responded, trying to get her Tamashii to listen to reason.

" **You know your brother breathed in a heavy dose of my fear gas… you want to know what he feared most? It was you."**

" **...What are you talking about? Onii-chan never told me he was afraid of me!"**

" **Of course, the poor soul loved you dearly. But he was afraid of you unlocking your seal, believing you'd become uncontrollable with how childish you are with your recklessness and fury. He was afraid of the Wind Seal."**

' _What? Why would he be afraid of his own sister?'_

" **I was merciful enough to spare him of the horrifying vision, but the worm still fought back. Despite his fear, he still saved you from dying that day,"** Kyofukashi commended as he reached behind his back, pulling out a chained sickle that dropped to the floor, " **I commend the brave soul. Unfortunately, it would seem you didn't exactly inherit his bravery, because… did his death cause you to stop fighting for a long time?"**

" **...You're lying… I know you're lying…"** K-Karin insisted as she gripped her fists.

" **Really? Unlock your Wind Seal and defeat me then."**

' _No, no! Kazeru, he's playing with your emotions! Don't fall for it!'_ Karin shouted in a panic of her own.

" **What else can I do!? I can't just let this guy make fun of me and my brother!"** K-Karin snapped as she put her hand on her chest, " **Fujin… KAI! (Wind Seal… OPEN!)"**

' _Kazeru, NO!'_

Suddenly, K-Karin's eyes glowed as huge gusts of wind blew out and surrounded her like a huge tornado, causing her to fall to her hands and knees as she screamed. Black tattoo markings began to appear on her face as if the wind itself was etching them into her skin before the wind blew outward again. Then white feathers began to fall downward like snow as K-Karin looked up before glaring at Kyofukashi and standing back up.

" **Kaze… KITAAA~!"** K-Karin shouted with her hands in the air.

" **I knew your recklessness would lead you to you pulling this off!"**

" **I will no longer hear ANYTHING from you! The moment you told those lies about Onii-chan Sealed your fate!"** K-Karin declared, causing everyone listening to collapse with goofy poses, some with legs bent in the air as they fell.

" **SERIOUSLY?! Kono baka tori doge (You stupid bird clown)!"** H-Mako snapped in response.

" **Your fate will end in total… total… mmm… DELETION! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"**

K-Karin yelled after chanting to pump herself up before attacking Kyofukashi, the power in her wind being enough to blow much of the smoke away, but he still stood unfazed. She ran and started throwing some punches and kicks, her limbs flying through his body and slamming him to the ground.

" **Well well, I see why your brother has every right to fear the Wind Seal,"** Kyofukashi chuckled, his body healing from the damage.

" **No more lies!"** K-Karin shouted, blasting him with more gusts of wind, so much so that it was making cars spin out of control and cutting up parts of buildings, but all she was focused on was Kyofukashi.

The general used his sickle to stick it to the street and hold himself there as the winds continued to pick up. He then picked it up and spun it around before hitting K-Karin right in the back, knocking her down to the ground and stopping her winds as everything picked up by them fell down.

" **Itai~!"** K-Karin winced in pain as she tried to get back up.

' _Kazeru… please stop… my soul is becoming weaker and weaker…'_ Karin panted, struggling to keep it together.

" **But I'm so close to taking down this meanie!"**

' _Just listen to me for once in your life! If you don't retreat now, I am going to die!'_

K-Karin seemed to stop, eyes widened as if she was thinking this over.

" **What's wrong? Even your host is getting scared? You've already gotten this far, endangering many lives to defeat me, why stop now?"** Kyofukashi taunted with his signature smirk.

" **Ah mou~!"** K-Karin groaned, not sure what to do at that point.

' _Kazeru!'_ Karin snapped.

" **Screw this,"** H-Mako groaned, blasting the smoke with her fire attack, causing the smoke to actually ignite, making Kyofukashi raise his arm up to cover his face from the sudden explosion.

When he looked, he saw that the girls were already gone, making him sigh a bit before he and Kairikizo faded back into the green smoke.

* * *

Over at Hoshi Shoujo, Karin fell on the bed, breathing heavily as she gripped her chest, no doubt feeling incredible pain from Kazeru's Seal Release.

"Is Karin-san okay?" Nancy asked the others, Mako and the others looking at her.

"She'll be alright. Karin just felt a lot from Kazeru unlocking the Wind Seal; it takes a lot out of someone the first time the Tamashii unlocks their Seal, but the intensity of the effects will vary from host to host," Mako answered and explained, "We all managed to adjust after the first time, but considering that Karin is the youngest of the hosts, the stress on her body might be more than she can handle seeing how much energy Kazeru put out."

"Karin-chan, daijoubu?" Torrie asked with concern, Karin looking at her friends and sitting back up.

"...Daijoubu… *pant* desu," Karin panted, trying to reassure the others.

"Thank goodness," Holly sighed with relief.

" **Glad you're alive, Karin-chan,"** Kazeru added with her own relief.

"*pant, pant* What were you thinking, Kazeru? I shouldn't even be asking that because you weren't thinking at all…" Karin panted, leaving the Tamashii confused.

" **Karin-chan, I had to beat him. That meanie killed Onii-chan, lies to me, and now he was making fun of me. I couldn't just do nothing!"**

"...Yes, you could've just fought smarter than back there. But who am I kidding? You are a child, after all."

Kazeru looked almost flabbergasted, stammering to say something else but she turned around and pouted in response as the other Tamashii looked at her.

" **Yeah, shut up,"** Hyouno responded.

"Girls, you oughta come down and take a look at this," Saki called out, making everyone run down to see the news on TV.

 _-Reports have come in from the shopping district of a massive wind storm suddenly sweeping through and destroying several cars and causing several accounts of property damage. There seems to be 40 people injured and none dead, although the hospital visits are increasing and getting filled to the brim,-_ the anchorman reported about the attack as they all looked shocked.

" **Eh? ...I did that?"** Kazeru gawked, confused at the damage.

" **Well what did you think was gonna happen you idiot?"** Hyouno groaned, facepalming herself with her sleeve arm, " **Not only did you exhaust your host more than we did, but you inadvertently hurt civilians while trying to get your stupid revenge fix!"**

" **You're one to talk, Koneko-chan,"** Yukikami pointed out.

" **I… never hurt civilians when unlocking my Seal. How dare you?"**

" **I… I-I-I didn't know that! M-My attention was on Kyofukashi! I was trying to save the people!"** Kazeru protested.

" **That's the thing, doge. You DIDN'T THINK of those people. You were so focused on fighting the Akajyu, you forgot the bystanders even EXISTED! This is why Karin keeps saying you're a kid!"** Hyouno snapped at Kazeru, who looked really shocked at what she was saying.

" **For once, your bluntness is justified,"** Yukikami admitted.

"I agree," Mako added.

"Tori not do good," Emi sighed, shaking her head.

Kazeru spun around for a moment, gripping herself with her sleeves while trying to stay calm.

" **Mou~! Baka baka baka baka baka baka! Hyouno no BAKA!"** Kazeru screamed, slapping Hyouno over and over again with her sleeves, but Hyouno took them like they were nothing, " **Aho! You don't care how I feel! You think Onii-chan's sacrifice never mattered! I want to show that I can fight! I want to show that I'm not some stupid kid! I want to defeat him so I can be happy that Onii-chan allowed me to live!"**

The Tamashii and girls stood silent as Kazeru stopped hitting Hyouno, her eyes actually looking teary as she looked down.

" **...How could he be afraid of me… his own sister?"** she whimpered in disbelief, her voice cracking as she started hovering away, crying up the stairs.

"...I'm surprised you let that happen and didn't smack her upside the head," Saki noted.

" **Hey, I may be blunt and not always admit it, but she's still a kid. Let her have her temper tantrum, she'll get better eventually,"** Hyouno sighed as she hovered.

"Ok… I guess. Now what are we going to do about Kairikizo?" Mako pondered as they gathered around to discuss their ideas.

Back upstairs, Kazeru was still crying, her tears soaking the pillow.

"Ugh, can you keep it down a little? I'm still trying to rest," Karin groaned as she noticed Kazeru next to her, "What are you upset about this time?"

" **Onii-chan,"** Kazeru whimpered still.

"Still grieving?"

" **No, no, it's different… was he really afraid of me?"**

Karin looked confused by this before sitting up.

"You still worried about what that scarecrow Akajyu said?" Karin responded, "What if he's just playing with your mind?"

" **What if it's true, though? That wind storm I caused just to knock him down… I hurt people…"** Kazeru sniffled, Karin looking concerned.

"I'm all for finding the truth. So if it makes you feel any better… we can join our souls together to find the answer."

" **R-Really?"**

"Sure… I'm a little concerned myself. The same way that Mako-san and Holly-san did with their Tamashii when things got rough. Our souls can retreat into ourselves, so therefore we share a collective consciousness."

" **Huh?"** Kazeru gawked, confused at what she said.

"We're connected. If we focus, we can join together spiritually and look into your mind," Karin explained.

" **Oh… well, you should've said that first."**

"Just sit in front of me first."

Kazeru did just that, floating over to the end of the bed and she sat in front of Karin, the skirt twisting itself as if they were her legs crossing like a pretzel.

"Now it's preferable to do this in the same position used for meditating," Karin muttered as she crossed her legs as well, "Now join hands with me."

Kazeru held out her sleeves as they touched Karin's palms. They then both closed their eyes and began to focus.

* * *

Seconds later, the two found themselves in a white limbo of sorts, with Kazeru now having her old form of a humanoid crane with white feathers, a black beak and feet, and she was also wearing a Chinese dress of sorts as they looked around.

" **...Did it work?"** Kazeru asked before looking at herself, " **Eep! I-I have my old body again?!"**

"You look… kinda cute, actually," Karin complimented.

" **Really? W-Well I-uh… I-It's been so long since I saw my own body."**

"Okay, let's focus."

Kazeru gulped a bit before they looked around and the scene changed to that of Darara, the home of the Tenchi no Tamashii. They beared witness to the battle between Kazeru's brother and Kyofukashi that the latter himself referred to. They saw the older flamingo try to do his best to fight him off, but Kyofukashi grabbed him by the neck and barfed out a bunch of the green fear gas right into the flamingo's face, making him cough a bit in response.

" **Now you will witness your greatest fear come to life before your very eyes,"** Kyofukashi cackled as the flamingo blinked his eyes several times before he saw his Kazeru.

" **Wait, how are we watching from Onii-chan's point of view?"** Kazeru gawked, " **I thought that we could only see things from my memories. Why are we looking at Onii-chan?"**

"Maybe our reach to the past stretches even further than just your memories. It's as if doing this will let us recreate events happening at the same time as your memories, or let us look at events from other viewpoints," Karin figured as they saw through his eyes the gas creating his vision, "That includes looking at your brother's worst fear… you."

Kazeru gasped as they saw her in a human body that resembled Karin's standing in the middle of a ruined area with the Wind Seal unlocked, but Kazeru noticed she was looking more wild and almost like a killer.

" **No… Imoto…"** her brother muttered in shock at this, the girls sensing the flamingo's fear as they could even feel his heart pounding.

The Kazeru in the vision turned to the flamingo, scowling at him as if she was about to attack him like a feral beast before she jumped straight towards him.

" **No! I don't want to see anymore!"** the flamingo and Kazeru both panicked, the latter gripping Karin really tightly and covering her eyes as the girl herself comforted her while looking at the vision Kyofukashi placed the flamingo on him.

"It's okay, it's over now. What's your brother's name?" Karin asked in an attempt to divert Kazeru's attention from the terrible vision she was watching.

" **...Onii-chan? Um, uh…"** Kazeru muttered, her voice quivering as she breathed heavily, " **Byumingo… that's his name."**

"Okay…"

They saw Kazeru's brother, Byumingo look around to see that his vision was gone along with Kyofukashi, the flamingo panting from the fear he was feeling involving his sister and stood back up.

" **Is that why he's afraid of me? Oh God, I'm a monster!"** Kazeru muttered and gasped in shock.

"No no, you're not a monster. Careless, yes, but never a monster," Karin assured, "Let's see what happens after."

The scene they were watching moves to a point where Byumingo was trying to recover from the gas Kazeru in the vision runs to give him a hug.

" **Onii-chan, I'm glad you're okay!"** Kazeru smiled as the young crane hugged him and he hugged her back, " **You look scared. Are you alright?"**

" **I'm alright. I'm okay…"** Byumingo assured, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Kazeru's smiling face, allowing him a chance to smile and pat her head, " **Imoto, how do you feel about being chosen to be among the Tenchi no Tamashii, the greatest warriors in our home?"**

" **It feels amazing! Everyone gets to kick Akajyu butt and the teammates I met are really cool!"**

"You were certainly excited to be chosen for the role of savior," Karin noted with her own smile.

" **Yea… I remember the excitement like it was yesterday,"** Kazeru smiled a bit as she saw her vision self giggling from being tickled by Byumingo.

" **Tell you what? How about I train you in how to control your powers so you can be a better Tamashii?"** he offered.

" **Ah~, you'd do that for me? Really?"** Kazeru's vision self smiled widely, her brother nodding in response, " **Wai~! Arigatou! Onii-chan, ureshi~!"**

Kazeru herself smiled at this memory when her knowledge of what her brother saw and it clicked in her head, making her realize something.

" **Onii-chan was afraid of my power going too crazy… so he trained me! I remember the moments!"** Kazeru gasped as the scene changed to show her training with Byumingo as they focused on her wind techniques.

" **Okay, Kazeru. Focus on the dummy,"** Byumingo instructed as the young Tamashii did what she could.

She let out a breath before she threw her hands forward, the gust of wind completely going past the dummy.

" **Mou~! Why can't I hit it?! It's just so hard!"** Kazeru snapped, unbeknownst that her frustration was causing her to kick up some smaller breezes.

" **Calm down, Imoto. You are not fully tapped into your powers over wind, so your emotions could cause the wind to go out of control,"** Byumingo explained as he calmed Kazeru down.

"Despite his fear, he trained you to master your powers over wind in hopes you could become a better Tamashii," Karin realized, Kazeru herself watching with tears down her eyes.

" **Onii-chan… always thinking the best for me,"** she smiled while sniffling.

"Do you think you could imply what he taught you when you use the Wind Seal?"

" **...I think so… but what if I hurt people again? I don't want to make the same mistake I made back there."**

"That's why you have me as a host, don't you? I am the anchor keeping you from doing anything else stupid," Karin pointed out, "Besides, if you were the monster you thought you were, you wouldn't be even considering the lives of others, before or after the fact."

" **...I think you're right. Arigatou, Karin,"** Kazeru replied with a smile, hugging her host who happily hugged back.

* * *

Back outside, the girl and her Tamashii were being shaken by Hyouno to wake up.

" **Hello~! We got an Akajyu problem out there!"** Hyouno pointed out before Mako hit her.

"Hyouno, they are connecting with each other," Mako pointed out as Kazeru and Karin opened their eyes.

"Sorry about that. We're okay now," Karin assured.

" **Ah! Akajyu!"** Kazeru gasped once she realized the presence.

" **A little late to the party on that one,"** Mizuka pointed out as she and the others were laughing a little in response.

"Let's go!" Karin shouted.

"Will you be okay?" Holly asked.

"As of now, yes."

" **Then let's get a move on,"** Hyouno urged as the girls all got up and ran out.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group made it to a forest where they saw Kairikizo and Kyofukashi just standing there like they were planning to attack.

" **Hey, assholes!"** H-Mako called out, the two Akajyu looking at the Tamashii in response.

" **Well well, I see that the Tamashii have returned to face us… even the child,"** Kyofukashi smirked with a chuckle as he twirled his sickle around.

" **How many times do I have to tell you Tamashii that you can never knock me down! I will always get back up!"** Kairikizo taunted the group as the girls.

" **Well, the same goes for us!"** K-Karin pointed out with a grin as she and the others began posing, " **I'm not like the last time. I promise that you will pay for mocking what Onii-chan did for me!"**

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted as they quickly transformed into their heroine suits along with Emi.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Daichi no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

"Superhero lover, Shinteki Emi!"

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six shouted as they posed.

The two Akajyu smirked evilly as they summoned up a horde of Communi which quickly charged at the Tamashii. All seven ran and scattered, taking their shots at the Communi. They went for a while before taking them all down with ease, Kairikizo getting their attention by running at full speed to attack, but they all rolled out of the way, allowing his momentum to cause him to collide with some trees.

' _Oh~! That has gotta hurt!'_ Saki winced a bit in response.

' _Keep on your toes everyone,'_ Mako responded as Kairikizo got back up, roaring before running towards the group and trying to throw some punches and kicks.

" **WHOA! He ain't fooling around this time!"** H-Mako gasped, " **Everyone hit him as hard as you can!"**

The others nodded and rushed in, encasing their fists with their own respective elements. They all rushed in, starting with Y-Saki with ice cracking off her fists every time she hit, T-Lisa zipping in and punching Kairikizo now. This caused sparks to fly with how super fast T-Lisa was punching really fast before stopping, creating a delayed effect as Kairikizo flinched as if he was punched, soon launching towards a nearby tree.

" **As I said… I'm still standing…"** he grunted before D-Holly charged with her fists encased in metal, landing some pretty heavy blows to Kairikizo, making him stumble for a bit.

" **More, more!"** H-Mako shouted before rushing over with her fire fists, punching rapidly at the Akajyu and burning his iron armor bright red.

This was followed up by M-Torrie shooting out a huge torrent of water with power equivalent to a fire hose, sending Kairikizo down on one knee before Emi flew in and roared, punching at blinding speeds. Once she landed the final punch, it finally knocked Kairikizo on his back.

" **So much for 'You can't knock me down', huh?"** H-Mako smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

Over with K-Karin, she was dodging Kyofukashi's sickle, which was cutting up some of the trees in response. K-Karin flew around with her wind powers, zipping around the falling foliage and throwing a good kick to the general's chest. He grunted a bit before turning into smoke himself to avoid any more punches and gusts of wind.

" **Hey, no fair!"** K-Karin snapped as she tried to blow some more wind.

' _Easy, Kazeru. We don't want him to get to you and cause you to make a mistake,'_ Karin warned.

" **Right… gotta stay calm…"**

K-Karin let out a breath, focusing with her eyes closed as the wind slowly blew around her, allowing her to predict where Kyofukashi could appear next.

" **There!"** she responded, quickly making some wind surround her fist before throwing it forward, causing the smoke to blow backward and revert to Kyofukashi to a more solid form and him to land out on the street.

" **Can I unlock my Seal? Please, please?"** K-Karin requested of Karin, the former begging and pleading like a child would.

' _...I think it's about time we show him what you can really do,'_ Karin smirked, K-Karin squealing in excitement as she put her hand over her chest.

" **Fujin, KAI!"**

The winds kicked up again as a tornado surrounded her and the tattoo markings appeared on her face again. This time, she seemed more calm and yet energetic at the same time, managing to blow the winds at intense speeds, but with more control against Kyofukashi.

" **I've never seen you like this before. It's as if you transformed into a completely different person from the child you usually are,"** he gawked at the sight as K-Karin walked out of the forest.

" **I still have a long ways to go, but for now… I am a more focused child. As for you, you're just a nasty nightmare that needs to be dealt with, and I'm ready to DELETE you! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"** K-Karin shouted, chanting 'delete' while swiping her arm in front of her before screaming and running towards Kyofukashi to jump and deliver a series of wind powered bicycle kicks.

The Akajyu grunted in pain before he got thrown back and tumbled on the ground. It wasn't long before Kairikizo fell in front of him, the two struggling to keep it together before the others joined with her.

" **Let's finish this up,"** K-Karin smirked as she charged up the winds around her arms, " **Konketsatsu!"**

She roared as she twirled around, her two arms causing the wind to spin around, moving in a figure 8 motion. Her speed began to increase as the Akajyu were hit by the wind blades several times.

" **SYYAAAAAHHHH~!"**

The Akajyu tried to block more of it, but K-Karin roared as she threw both her arms forward, causing the wind to catch the kaijin, Kairikizo exploding in defeat while Kyofukashi just went flying backwards tumbling down a small hill. K-Karin panted in response as they all looked down at the Akajyu general, who stood back up, stumbling but able to hold himself up.

" **Don't think you've won this spat between us…"** Kyofukashi muttered before disappearing in a puff of his green smoke.

" **I'll be ready for you…"** K-Karin assured before they all demorphed, Karin gasping for air and falling to her knees hyperventilating.

" **You ok?"** Kazeru checked.

"H-Hai… still not used to the overwhelming power of the Seal Release yet," Karin panted as she managed to stand back up with some help from her friends.

"It's okay… I think we all earn some relaxation," Mako figured.

* * *

Over at the campus gym, Karin was hanging from a pull-up bar by her legs, performing upside down sit ups while wearing some workout clothes.

"That's it, keep it goin," Saki cheered on as she kept looking at the timer.

"Are you sure this will help you?" Holly asked.

"Hai. If I push my body to levels beyond those I'm used to, I might be able to handle the pain and exhaustion that comes with the Seal Release," Karin panted as she tried to keep herself composed.

"Go, Karin, go!" Emi cheered as Karin kept going.

"And~ time!" Mako called, Saki stopping the timer and Karin jumping down to the ground, landing perfectly, "The time is five minutes, flat."

"Nice," Karin panted.

' _ **Can I do the next one, please?'**_ Kazeru begged pleadingly as Karin wiped sweat off her head.

"Okay, you can have a turn."

Karin let Kazeru possess her as the girl giggled and got to practicing some pull ups as well.

" **If we take turns, we can both use the Wind Seal Release with no problem,"** K-Karin smiled as she easily executed the exercise with little problem.

"Look at her go!" Torrie smiled and cheered.

* * *

Later that night by the shrine temple, Kyofukashi was sharpening his sickle with a slight growl, clearly annoyed. Then, Kairaki walked into his sight, her light blinding him a little to get his attention.

" **Don't say anything,"** he muttered out of irritation.

" **Why would I brag that you lost, Kyofukashi-sama? I came to ask for your assistance,"** Kairaki replied innocently.

" **Oh?"**

" **Come with me, please."**

Kyofukashi had an inquisitive look before he put his sickle down and followed Kairaki's light as they approached the familiar pile of Sailor uniforms, Dokuro standing by it.

" **Dokuro-sama,"** Kyofukashi muttered as he saw the pile.

" **Hello, Scarecrow. Trust me when I say that this plan that Kairaki has is genius,"** Dokuro smirked.

" **We will combine our powers and insert them into this pile,"** Kairaki instructed as she held her hand out.

Dokuro then held his hand out next, Kyofukashi looking a little hesitant at first before he held his hand out last. Their elements of light, poison, and gas floated before combining into a new essence above and around the uniforms. It continued to float around and go faster and faster until it went inside the pile.

" **Yes… it's working…"** Kairaki smiled as the pile of Sailor uniforms levitated in the air, surrounded by lime green smoke.

Pretty soon, a figure landed out of the smoke, the ground shaking from its landing as the three generals looked onward.

" **She's alive…"**

" **...You certainly know what you're doing…"** Kyofukashi admitted with a smirk as the tall female figure tightened her fist, her eyes glowing lime green from the darkness.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The three Akajyu generals unveil their newest creation on the Tenchi no Tamashii as well as their primary target, Shinteki Emi. The seventh member of the group is stunned when this new female Akajyu could be even more powerful than her. Can the girls all fight four fearsome Akajyu at once? Can Emi be able to recover from an onslaught caused by her possible superior?**

 **Class 23: Powerful Mirror**

* * *

 **TB: Five down, one more to go.**

 **KKD: This is getting crazy, ain't it?**

 **TB: Sure is. Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **KKD: Pretty cool. I really like how we got Kazeru to grow up pretty quick here, and Kyofukashi was a pretty intimidating villain, too.**

 **TB: Kyofukashi's design was based off Scarecrow from the upcoming Injustice 2 game. I also think he's pretty cool to be alongside the big generals like Kairaki and Dokuro.**

 **KKD: Ok. Still, what'll this mean for our heroes? ...That'd be telling, wouldn't it?**

 **TB: Yeah. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… Gotta be when K-Karin unlocked her Seal the second time, proving how epic she was and how much she grew.**

 **TB: I liked that too, as well as Karin and Kazeru joining minds together to find answers about her brother's point of view.**

 **KKD: Very cool scene, too.**

 **TB: A quick moment to explain Tamashii connections for those who don't understand. Ever since the Super Hero Taisen Harmony and Gekijouban stories, I've been expanding on the connection between Tamashii and host and reference it on occasion. Whenever both are in extreme pain, they fall unconscious in an almost death like state. They don't really die, per se, so much as their souls retreat into the body to heal.**

 **KKD: That kinda makes sense.**

 **TB: They don't have to die though. And in Donsai's case when she first unlocked the Earth Seal, Holly's soul retreated to a deeper area to heal.**

 **KKD: Oh yea. That explains that quite well.**

 **TB: Just thought I'd explain in case any reader or reviewer has questions on how the connection works. And it also helps Kazeru and Karin connect spiritually.**

 **KKD: Fair enough.**

 **TB: And with all that out of the way, we only got one more crazy chapter for the set to go through. And it's another one I've been looking forward to. To the new ship?**

 **KKD: Yea. Let's set sail. Until then, I'm the Crossover King…**

 **TB: And I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… signing off.**

 **KKD: *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	23. Class 23: Powerful Mirror

**TB: And we've made it. Whew.**

 **KKD: Yea. Glad nothing crazy happened. Oh wait, something did happen, though. *pulls out something from behind his back* BAM! Ryuutsuder arrived in the mail recently.**

 **TB: Awesome, awesome. But it's shorter than in the show.**

 **KKD: Let's be honest, with it being part melee weapon, you knew they were going to shorten it to be safe. Y'know, for the kids.**

 **TB: Got it. Anyway, I've actually been looking forward to this part of the story. You know all those little scenes of Kairaki gathering Sailor uniforms in a pile?**

 **KKD: Yea? Are those gonna play a role in today's chapter?**

 **TB: Well at the end of the last chapter, the three generals finally put them to use and used their powers to bring them to life… in the form of a single human female. The same way Emi was brought to life, except they used many while she was made from just one.**

 **KKD: Oh.**

 **TB: Here, we'll see if Emi can overcome yet another great challenge in front of her.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, here we go.**

 **TB: Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

At the gym, Lisa was focusing on her usual routine of balancing, making sure she didn't fall off the beam while flipping in the air a few times before soon landing on the mat.

"Whew, that was good cardio," she panted, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Yo, Lisa! Come and see this!" Saki called out, getting Lisa's attention as she put her sneakers on before she ran towards Saki's direction.

"What is it?"

Saki led her to the bench press where many students surrounded, Lisa soon spotting Emi grabbing the bar with 33 of the weights.

"Oh my goodness, how much is she lifting?" Lisa gawked.

"She has to be lifting approximately 1,000 pounds!" Karin informed.

"...More…" Emi grunted, a couple of people in the gym placing two big 45 pound plates on each side, "How much?"

"...I think you're lifting all of the weight," Mako answered, Emi breathing before placing it down and lifting.

She kept benching as the students watched in awe of how strong Emi is, hardly stopping as she gripped the rubber floor with her toes to help her stay.

"How many has she done so far? I lost count," Holly asked, at a loss for words.

"I lost track after ten of those," Saki admitted.

"Look at her go," one student gawked.

"Who knew that this special needs girl was this strong?" another student added.

"She's one of those heroes that save the school, of course she's this strong," a third student responded to Emi's defense as Emi herself was still struggling with all the weight.

"Getting… heavy…" Emi grunted, "Keep going!"

"There's no way you can keep going with that amount of weight, Emi! If you can't do anymore, feel free to stop," Mako encouraged as Emi struggled to lift it back up over her head.

She eventually racked the bar, exhaling loudly and heavily as she sat back up, the students clapping for her as Emi wiped the sweat from her brow and breathed a lot.

"It was worth the effort, Emi-chan," Lisa assured, patting her back gently as Emi was looking at all the students who clapped for her, the girl soon smiling as she soaked in the reception and stood up.

Unbeknownst to her, Kairaki was watching from above on the roof with a careful eye, a smile appearing over her literal bright face.

" **Well, isn't that cute?"** Kairaki giggled to herself as she stepped away, " **Wait until those pathetic humans get a glimpse at what I've been planning."**

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 23: Powerful Mirror**

Over at Hoshi Shoujo, Emi was in the middle of watching a superhero movie with a look of wonder and awe on her face.

"I don't think I've seen Emi-chan get that much attention since art class that one time," Holly admitted.

"It's always great to see her happy though," Torrie smiled.

"It is," Mako nodded as she walked towards Emi and sat next to her.

"Mako… Emi really happy. Everyone like Emi," Emi smiled as she continued watching Guardians of the Galaxy, "*giggle* Talking raccoon funny."

"Yeah. Everybody does seem to like you, and that's good. But it's good for them to like you for who you are aside from just a superhero. From what they've seen, they think you're pretty talented."

Emi giggled in response as she kept watching her movie.

"I have a question."

"Mmm?" Emi responded curiously, her gaze turning to Mako.

"...Have you been developing any superpowers and/or vice versa?" Mako clarified, Emi tilting her head a little in confusion.

"Emi not understand."

"I mean, you've got the traditional ones. You can fly, your super strength is developing and increasing slowly but surely, your super speed is up to the point where it looks like you're teleporting, you can turn invisible and phase through solid objects but I haven't seen you use those in fights yet. I just want to know so that we, as your friends, can help you control them without causing any damage to places and people. So, again I will ask… have your superpowers been developing?"

"Mmm… Emi go through things… sometimes in home. 'Can't see' power… not use lots. But… one new feeling."

"Care to tell us?" Karin asked, the other girls coming a little closer along with the Tamashii coming from upstairs to listen in.

"Last night when Emi use bathroom… eyes start hurting… almost like… burn," Emi winced a bit, fingers over her eyes to emphasize what she's trying to get across.

" **That sounds serious,"** Yukikami admitted.

" **I had a feeling her powers could be growing in some way,"** Hyouno pointed out.

"How are we going to help her though?" Torrie asked.

"Hmm…"

As Mako was thinking however, the Tamashii all started to groan and nearly collapse on the floor, surprising the girls.

"What the hell?!" Saki gawked.

"What is it?" Lisa inquired with concern.

" **Akajyu… three powerful ones… as well as an even greater danger,"** Takanari grunted in pain.

"Is it those three generals?" Holly guessed as the Tamashii tried to get back up in the air.

" **It is… but the fourth energy we're sensing… I don't know what it is, but it seems wicked strong,"** Hyouno grunted a bit as the living uniforms circled around the girls before they put themselves on their hosts and possessed them, " **We're going out there anywhere."**

"Emi come too. Protect people who like us, right?" Emi responded and checked, the others nodding in response before they posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted.

* * *

They jumped out of Hoshi Shoujo as the elemental twisters surrounded them, quickly transforming them while Emi flew and phased through the roof as she transformed into her hero suit. The seven soon landed in the center of the campus grounds to see the three Akajyu generals, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Kyofukashi, walking out of a dark mist.

" **I knew that they'd be here,"** H-Mako muttered as they got in a defensive position.

' _This is going to prove difficult,'_ Karin admitted.

" **Ah, but we aren't the only ones here,"** Kyofukashi pointed out.

" **Now surely you must've sensed a fourth energy, one that's possibly more powerful than us?"** Dokuro noted, " **I'll give you a hint… it's not our boss."**

"What… it? ...What is it?" Emi asked, having a little bit of difficulty trying to even say 'is' at first.

" **I'm glad you asked, Shinteki Emi. It is your downfall,"** Kairaki smirked, raising her arm as she said that.

Suddenly, a new figure appeared up above and landed in front of the girls with a rumbling thud, surrounded by lime green smoke as she stepped out of it. The figure was revealed to be a human female that was 6'5" tall, had long black hair that stretched to her lower back, and lime green eyes. She was also wearing a red sleeveless Sailor uniform top with a black collar and yellow tie to show off the slim muscles, matching pants, scarlet sports tape wrapped around her hands and feet that only exposed the tops of her fingers and feet along with scarlet nail polish on her fingers and toes. The girls all gasped in response to this almost mountain-sized woman.

" **What the hell…?"** H-Mako gawked, eyes almost bulging out.

"...Girl look like… Emi almost…" Emi noted, the students all gasping in response at the sight of the new woman.

" **I managed to snag a good amount of those uniforms from around this campus and others to form her,"** Kairaki informed, " **I'm surprised you didn't notice."**

The school body started chattering amongst themselves in confusion as the Tamashii simply stood defensively.

"I am Fujita Erio. Kairaki-sama created me for one simple purpose… to destroy the Tenchi no Tamashii and Shinteki Emi," the woman declared, her hand clutching into a fist.

" **That's not gonna happen at all,"** M-Torrie assured.

"Yeah, Emi protect school! Emi protect students!" Emi shouted.

" **Th… They don't know, do they?"** Dokuro muttered, chuckling a bit in response as the students all looked confused about what he was talking about.

" **You better not spew out the secrets,"** H-Mako pointed out as a threat.

"Then try and stop us… koi," Erio smirked, patting her chest and holding her arms out to taunt the heroines.

This seemed to signal them to charge towards the Akajyu, Erio smirking before moving with such speed and power, that it looked like she teleported over in front of H-Mako, the Fire Spirit buckling over and falling to her knees while gripping her stomach before Erio leaped up and kicked T-Lisa away. D-Holly leaped in the air while encasing her fists in the black metal, but Erio jumped up, grabbed her, flipped her around and made the Earth Spirit land straight on her back, making the ground underneath her crack as she screamed in pain.

" **I got her!"** K-Karin called out as she inhaled and breathed out a large gust of wind, making Erio skid back a little bit.

Erio just grunted, pushing herself through the winds before jumping forward, going off the ground long enough to go past the winds before punching K-Karin in the face to knock her down. The evil girl just smirked as Y-Saki tried sliding in on a path of ice, but Erio simply stomped on the ice, shattering it and sending Y-Saki hurtling towards her. Erio grabbed the Ice Spirit by the arm before twisting it behind Y-Saki to make a sickening cracking noise as Y-Saki screamed.

"No!" Emi panicked, flying towards Erio before throwing a punch to her chest, actually pushing her back and making her skid on the ground to her hands, but she did not fall, "Stop hurting Emi's friends!"

"Oh, what's wrong? I was just starting to have some fun," Erio chuckled, standing back up while stretching her shoulders a bit before walking over to Emi, the latter looking up at her counterpart and seeing how tall she is compared to her, "I guess I'll play with you for a while."

They both sped away like they were teleporting, causing the dirt from underneath them to kick up. Their blows were seen as brief shockwaves along the ground, bits of the school wall being damaged and the front gate being dented from their collisions, the students trying to get away from all the carnage.

' _We gotta help her!'_ Mako shouted as the Tamashii got back up.

" **Not so fast!"** Dokuro snapped, the Hydra attack charging at the Tamashii, catching them off guard and making them roll out of the way.

H-Mako and D-Holly fought Dokuro, fending off the poison general with fire and stone while T-Lisa and Kairaki sped around trading punches. M-Torrie saw this opportunity to splash water on Kairaki before T-Lisa shot out her lightning, the general getting shocked by the two elements combining. Even though Kairaki was getting hurt by the water and electricity, she instantly vibrated herself fast enough to shake off the elements and knock both of them down.

" **I have no doubt that you can take me after last time, kozou, but I'm not so sure about your friend there. Can you even fight after your arm was broken?"** Kyofukashi scoffed, chuckling and taunting the fact that Y-Saki was now trying to fight with one arm.

" **Are you okay, Inu-chan?"** K-Karin asked in shock as Y-Saki panted.

" **Don't worry about me, Kazeru-chan. I can still fight,"** she assured.

' _How do you plan to do that? That's MY arm broken, you know!'_ Saki snapped.

" **Ever heard of the phrase 'the one legged man in an ass kicking contest'?"**

' _You are absolutely NOT that 'one legged man'!'_

" **Have a little faith, Saki-chan,"** Y-Saki responded, Kyofukashi letting his green gas fly all around the two, " **Hold your breath."**

Y-Saki held her breath before darting into the cloud, holding her left arm out and spinning around to freeze the gas around her, the gas itself solidifying before K-Karin blew said frozen gas away. However, they were on guard as Kyofukashi swung his sickle around on his chain before throwing it at the two Tamashii. They kicked it away before rushing in and throwing some more kicks towards the decaying scarecrow.

Back with Emi and Erio, they were still trading punches and kicks, shockwaves resonating with each collision before Emi tried throwing her ultra fast flurry of punches. Erio simply used just her palms to deflect each punch rather calmly, surprising Emi before her 'clone' simply back fisted her in the face, Emi being launched right onto one of the walls of the school buildings. The students all looked nervously as Erio walked towards the downed Emi before she grabbed her by the cheeks and lifted her off her feet.

"You thought you had the advantage, right? My powers are exactly like yours, except perfected," Erio scoffed, glaring at Emi while the students that were listening were confused.

"Sh… Shut… up…" Emi grunted in anger, spitting blood on Erio's cheek before she just wiped it off.

Erio then growled before slamming Emi's head against the brick wall of the school. This was repeated several times, Emi shouting every time before she made a hole in the building. Erio then grabbed her by the chest before tossing her to the center of the campus. She then jumped up high in the air over Emi before she flew right back down, slamming her feet down in a massive stomp right on Emi's chest and stomach, making her scream in agony as a crater was made underneath them. She repeated this for a few rounds, the student body looking on in sheer horror and pain as Emi kept screaming with every stomp.

" **Em** _i!'_ Mako and Hyouno gasped before avoiding more attacks from Dokuro.

Erio soon climbed out of the pothole while dragging Emi by the ankle, panting as she was held upside down and nearly unconscious.

"Listen well, pathetic humans! Shinteki Emi is NOT who you think she is! She was, in fact, a Sailor uniform!" Erio declared, the students gasping in response while also wondering how that's even possible, "She was created with the accidental combined energies of both the Akajyu and Tamashii! As a result, she is a mistake and nothing compared to me! She may have been made from one Sailor uniform, but as Kairaki-sama said, I am made from many!"

The student body all looked in fear, unsure of what to do or say as Erio glared at Emi.

"You could've been one of us, Emi. But instead, you chose the humans. No matter how much you pretend to be human, these people will never accept you. You're nothing but a worthless object that was born as a stupid little girl."

Emi panted as Erio soon slammed her left and right, Emi grunting in some more pain before she was lifted up again. Emi was close to fading into unconsciousness, a ringing being heard in her ears before she groaned in pain, feeling the burning in her eyes that she mentioned before. She squinted her eyes a bit, not seeing a bright yellow light emit from them before she was suddenly dropped. When she looked up, she saw Erio slightly disoriented and blinded.

"Erio… mean! Emi beat Erio!" Emi shouted, managing to get up and fly towards her evil counterpart.

She then roared in anger as she threw her massive flurry of punches right at Erio, and this time she actually managed to hit her every single time all over her body. This kept going until Emi winded back and with a roar before slapping Erio in the face hard enough to create a sonic boom, the students actually jumping a bit and covering their ears in response to the sudden sound. Emi panted as she held her midsection, seemingly stunning Erio before she suddenly chuckled, facing the superhero lover with a little blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Did you forget what I told you? My powers are the same as yours… except they surpass yours in every way," she smirked as she licked the blood off the side of her lips and clenched her fists.

Erio screamed as she unleashed her own flurry of punches, Emi screaming in writhing pain as she felt some of her bones breaking from the punches. Erio kept going as the students looked on in horror before Emi was dazed, about to fall before Erio grabbed her and held her above her head while grabbing her shoulder and leg.

"And now, both figuratively and literally… you are broken," Erio stated in a dark tone as she fell on one knee, dropping Emi down hard on her other knee, causing a sickening snap and crack in her back to be heard.

Emi screamed in so much pain that it echoed outside the campus, everyone wincing and looking on in terror that one of their heroines have been beaten so badly. Emi grunted like she was gasping for air as Erio applied more pressure on her back like she was torturing her, Emi actually demorphing out of her suit from all the pain.

' _Emi/Emi-chan!'_ the girls gasped in shock over their friend.

" **THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"** H-Mako snapped, pushing Dokuro away and unlocking her Fire Seal, " **KAJIN, KAI!"**

She roared in so much fury over Emi getting beaten this badly that her fire almost ignited prematurely before the blue fire dome emerged from her. It engulfed all her teammates in, including Emi while Erio jumped away from the fire and the students all backed up. H-Mako kept roaring as the dome soon faded out, revealing that they were now gone.

" **They retreated,"** Kyofukashi growled.

" **Surely they realize that they couldn't stand a chance against us and our latest creation,"** Kairaki grinned, almost ready to laugh when Erio walked back towards her masters.

"I apologize that they got away," Erio replied, kneeling before the generals.

" **Unnecessary, Erio-chan. You were perfect!"** Dokuro smirked, the students looking at the monsters, " **Do you see now, you weak humans?! Do you understand that your heroes will never stand a chance against the likes of us!?"**

" **Keep this woman in the back of your minds when you go to sleep at night. She will haunt you and soon bring us to the top,"** Kyofukashi threatened as they walked away from the school, disappearing.

* * *

"We're not taking Emi-chan to the infirmary?" Nancy asked, running with her friends and sister, who are carrying Emi's unconscious body.

"Forget that, she needs a goddamn hospital!" Saki insisted as they made it to said hospital.

"Help! We got an injured, unconscious girl here who needs help!" Mako shouted in a panic, getting the attention of some doctors and nurses.

"What happened to her?" one doctor asked.

"Her ribs may be broken, but the most significant injury is her back! I don't know how long it will take to patch her up, but please help her!"

"We'll do what we can!" a nurse assured before taking Emi and putting her on a stretcher and rushing her over to the ER.

"I'll stay with Emi while she's being treated. The rest of you should probably go to Miyamoto-sensei's office concerning the situation," Mako told the others before she walked away.

"Nuh uh, I'm staying with you Mako-chan," Torrie insisted, grabbing Mako's shoulder in response, "Emi-chan's health worries me too. You and me stick together, right?"

Mako looked unsure before she looked at Torrie's bright and assuring smile, and felt calmed by it.

"You're right. You can stay with me," Mako smiled.

"Yay! I hope Emi-chan gets better soon," Torrie added.

"Let's just hope that the dean isn't too pissed about this whole thing," Saki responded, sounding nervous.

* * *

The girls all stood in the dean's office, Saki now having a sling on her broken arm as Kosaku pacing back and forth while looking very nervous.

"Okay, okay, okay… so much going through my mind right now…" Kosaku muttered, the girls looking nervously at their dean, unsure what he'd say to them, "The student body is in a panic yet again… this new Akajyu appears made from Sailor uniforms… and Shinteki Emi was actually MADE from a Sailor uniform?"

" **We took her in and treated her like a friend. We are helping her try to understand humanity and control her powers,"** Takanari pointed out.

"Yeah, it isn't our fault," Saki added in defense.

"I'm not saying that it's any of your faults… I am now this close to panicking as much as our students," Kosaku clarified, using his fingers to show such a small space in between.

"We are all just as shocked as them. This… Fujita Erio not only came out of the blue, but overpowered us and Emi-chan might've died if we didn't get out of there," Karin added.

"Now I don't give a crap if Shinteki is made from a Sailor uniform or not, just defeat those Akajyu. I don't want any more panics in my campus!" Kosaku ordered, the panic very clear in his tone.

"...We will try to contain the situation and do better when the next battle comes, Sensei," Lisa assured as they got up and left the office.

" **I never would've thought Miyamoto-san would be as anxious as the humans here,"** Takanari admitted.

" **It's a lot to deal with… anyone would freak out after seeing something like that Erio woman,"** Yukikami responded.

As the girls were walking through the halls, they overheard some students talking about the incident.

"Is that Shinteki girl really Sailor uniform?" one girl asked out of confusion.

"I dunno, that's what that crazy mountain of a woman said. Should we believe her?" one boy wondered in response.

"I hope that girl's okay…" another boy sighed in response.

"Even if she was made from clothes, I don't think she's any different from us," another girl added.

"She just seems so innocent and cute that I'm really worried something this extreme happened to her," a third girl replied, her face clearly expressing concern for Emi.

"Huh… who knew that they would be concerned for Emi even after that bombshell they heard?" Saki responded in surprise.

"Emi-chan probably has that effect with people. She's so well liked by the students she's around. In classes, with us, even earlier at the gym. Her will to learn, interact, and desire to be liked is strong and resonates with most of the students here," Holly noted.

"But do they really admire her for who she is?" Karin wondered.

"She may have some… developmental issues, but she's just as much our classmate as the next guy," one boy responded, hearing Karin as they were passing by.

"Oh… wow…"

"I actually love how they are surprisingly accepting of her," Lisa smiled.

"Hey," one boy called out, getting the girls' attention, "Kick their asses for Shinteki-chan."

"...Hell. Freakin. Yeah," Saki smirked, fistbumping the boy to confirm the friendship before they returned to their dorm for now.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Mako and Torrie were sitting on the chairs, closing their eyes for a moment while in the room of Emi. After some extreme and intensive treatment, she was laying on the hospital bed with bandages all around her midsection from her chest to her belly and waist, to of course, her back. Mako and Torrie soon heard bits of groaning, causing them to wake up and see that Emi was waking up as well.

"Emi-chan! Thank God you're okay," Torrie gasped, rushing over to her side.

"Tor…rie… Ma-ko…" Emi grunted hoarsely, reaching out to them before Mako gently grabbed ahold of her hand.

"It's okay… we're here for you," Mako assured with a smile.

"Emi… lost…"

"We know… it wasn't very pretty," Torrie sighed, Emi starting to sniffle and cry a little, "Oh, did I make you cry? I'm so sorry if I did. I wasn't trying to come off as insensitive or anythi-."

"Torrie, Torrie, calm down. You weren't insensitive," Mako assured as she patted Emi's head to try and calm her down, "Emi, you did your best out there."

"Emi lost… ho… hor-horr…"

"Horribly?" Torrie checked before covering her mouth in response, Emi nodding in response before starting to break down in tears.

She started rambling through her tears, trying to get out what she said but all she could do was move her hands.

"...Any idea what she's saying, Mako-chan?"

"Well… she's upset that Erio broke her… that she exposed her secret to all of the school… and she's afraid everyone will hate her," Mako explained, making Torrie's eyes widen in surprise.

"How are you even able to understand any of that?" Torrie asked in sheer confusion.

"...I guess it's that 'sister like connection' you like to toss around whenever we hang out," Mako figured, giggling a little as she continued stroking Emi's hair, "Nobody's going to hate you, Emi."

"Yeah, why would they? You're adorable, you're sweet, kind, and your will to learn and grow despite your slow development makes everyone admire you!"

"...Really? E-Emi no understand… big words," Emi sniffled a bit.

"What she means, Emi, is that most of the students at your school like being around you. They are in awe at what you can do, your innocence makes them feel good, and your willingness to learn is what makes you so admirable," Mako explained.

"Emi not know… Emi lost badly."

Mako tried to think of something else before Torrie's cell phone rang, making the girl scramble to get it before she pressed the button.

"Moshi moshi?" she answered.

 _-Girls, you aren't going to believe this. Well, two things,-_ Saki started over the phone, _-One, the dean is just as worried as the rest of the students here. Two, mostly everyone is accepting of Emi-chan!-_

"Really?"

"Who is it?" Mako asked.

"It's Saki-chan. I'm gonna put her on speaker," Torrie informed, pressing the button to make sure they can all hear.

 _-Everyone can hear me? How you doin', Emi-chan?-_ Saki asked, Emi looking to the phone and weakly waving to Saki.

"Emi… fine," she answered solemnly.

 _-Anyway, here's the main surprise. Most of the students are actually concerned for Emi-chan's health. Yeah, even after that bombshell was dropped during the fight in the hopes they'd freak out, they actually want to see her okay!-_

"...Honto ni?"

 _-Yeah!-_

"You see, Emi? Everyone loves you for who you are. Not just because of your powers and the fact that you fight with us, but because you yourself are a very caring person with the desire to make sure everyone is safe," Mako smiled as she put her hand on Emi's shoulder.

"Emi-chan, you are a real life superhero…" Torrie added with her own smile, Emi's slowly forming on her face.

"Emi feel little better… thank you, Mako… Torrie," Emi smiled in response, Mako and Torrie both happy to see she was in some high spirits.

 _-Oh shit, Akajyu are back out there! The girls are heading out now. I'd join them, but ya know… broken arm,-_ Saki responded quickly before hanging up.

" **I can sense them… the generals and Erio again,"** Hyouno added.

" **Let's show them what we're made of!"** Mizuka smirked.

"I'm sorry, Emi, but we gotta go fight the monsters," Mako apologized, about to get up.

"No!" Emi panicked, grabbing Mako by the skirt, "No leave Emi…"

Mako looked conflicted before looking at Torrie, motioning her to come with her.

"I'm sorry, but they need us. What we need for you is to heal… right now, you aren't in any condition to fight," Mako told Emi, the Sailor girl looking distraught and defeated before leaning back down with covers almost covering her face.

"...Okay…" Emi sighed as she weakly let go and turned away from her caregiver, a sad look on her face.

"Get better soon, okay?" Torrie bid, patting Emi on her head.

Emi just nodded in response before the two walked out.

* * *

Mako and Torrie ran back towards their school to see their friends and Tamashii trying to fight off the three Akajyu generals before their Tamashii partners possessed them and they quickly transformed. H-Mako leapt in and sucker punched Dokuro and Kyofukashi at the same time.

 **"Hyouno-dono, thank you for coming,"** D-Holly thanked with a bow.

 **"Don't worry, Emi will be alright. Now let's take these bastards,"** H-Mako responded before they all charged at the three.

However, Erio leapt right in between the group, landing on one knee with her fist to the ground, causing a decent sized pothole in the ground.

" **Kisama…"** D-Holly growled as the six stood defiantly, the students watching from inside the campus gates.

"Hmm… where is Shinteki Emi? I half assumed she'd try to clear her name with the humans. Has she realized that they will never accept her for the object that she is?" Erio scoffed, sneering at the team of Tamashii and the fearful humans.

" **No! It is the exact opposite!"** T-Lisa shouted.

"Nani?"

" **You think these people would fear her or treat her differently because of that? You're wrong! She was welcomed with open arms and they are now worried sick about her!"** H-Mako stated.

"Tch… amai (how naive)," Erio scoffed, "People always fear what they don't understand. What makes you think they will accept a piece of clothing?"

" **Have a listen for yourself,"** T-Lisa responded, pointing to all the students cheering and yelling for their heroes.

"Kick their asses, girls!" one boy cheered.

"Give one for Shinteki-chan!" one girl added while banging on the gate.

"I hope Shinteki comes back with you!" another student shouted in addition.

" **Do you hear them cheer for us?! It actually feels amazing!"** K-Karin responded with glee, Erio starting to growl.

" **Never underestimate the feelings you bring out in the people around you… Emi-chan has been in this school long enough to have made so many cheer for her struggles and triumph for her victories!"** M-Torrie shouted.

"...It doesn't matter. I will still kill you," Erio growled, jumping forward towards the heroines.

She roared, slamming her fists down on H-Mako and D-Holly before grabbing K-Karin by the ankle and then spun her around above her head before tossing her to the speeding T-Lisa, causing them to crash into a car. Erio then turned to H-Mako before grabbing her by the hair and lifting her up her feet.

"You honestly think you can beat me? You don't have the power to do so, nor do you deserve it," Erio taunted, H-Mako growling in response, "Now you will watch your friends die."

H-Mako yelled before throwing a fire punch to Erio's face, but the latter looked unfazed despite the fist in her cheek.

"...I think I touched a nerve."

Erio then slammed her on the ground with enough force to make the concrete crack underneath her.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Emi was starting to get restless and upset, groaning a bit before getting up off her bed. She grunted as she grasped her belly and back in pain before walking towards the window. She looked at her bandaged body and sighed a bit before looking out the window, thinking about Mako and her friends as she clenched her fist. She wanted to go outside and help her friends, but at the same time she knew she couldn't since she had to heal her body. She was in thought before she heard something on the TV.

 _-This is a breaking news development going on over here! We are covering and witnessing a battle between girls clad in some form of Sailor uniforms battling against these demonic looking creatures!-_ Emi saw the anchorwoman report, a good distance away from the battle that was going on at the same time, _-It appears the girls are putting up a valiant fight using elemental powers, but this mountain of a woman who is apparently siding with the creatures is mercilessly beating them! Will the girls be victorious?-_

Emi watched the news report, eyes widening in shock to see her friends in trouble. Both her hands clenched into fists as she breathed in growing anger and frustration, grunting before walking towards the window and opening it.

"Wait, you are not healed yet! What are you doing?!" a nurse shouted to stop Emi from leaving.

Emi looked at her nurse before jumping out the window and flying towards the school, much to the nurse's shock.

* * *

Back at the fight, Erio kept dominating the battle, punching, kicking, and tossing the girls around like ragdolls.

" **I am proud of my idea brought to life. You have done well,"** Kairaki smirked and complimented.

Erio just gave her a smirk and nod before kicking K-Karin in the face and sending her against a wall.

"Come on, get back up!" one of the students cheered on, the others doing the same, cheering for the Tamashii so loud that Erio was looking at them with surprise.

"Tch… instead of watching each other die, you will watch these humans who adopted you die!" Erio declared, walking towards the student body.

" **Don't… touch them…"** H-Mako grunted, the school backing up from the gate in fear.

Soon Erio heard wind blowing past along with a hard landing on the ground.

"HEY!" she heard a voice shout, turning to see Emi walking towards the battle, the students seeing the bandages around her midsection and gasping at first, and then silence.

After what felt like an hour (which was really a few minutes), the students cheered for Emi as she glared at Erio with a stern expression along with a vicious and determined glare.

"Ha! Do you expect to fight me with the injuries you have? Look at yourself!" Erio scoffed, unphased by Emi's act of defiance, "You are already broken, beaten beyond recovery. You have absolutely no hope of winning."

Emi yelled in response as a way to silence Erio, surprising her.

" **Never underestimate the indomitable spirit within the soul of a hero,"** D-Holly responded, Erio surprised by Emi's determination.

"AGH~! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Emi shouted as the crowd soon joined in, chanting with her before she roared, running towards Erio.

Suddenly, Emi leapt up and tackled Erio into the ground before repeatedly punching her in the face. This went on before Emi picked her up and slammed her into a car, followed by kicking her fast enough for her legs to look like a blur, denting the car behind her in response. As Emi stopped, she walked around with fingers running through her hair and almost pulling it, seething anger being clear on her face before she screamed at Erio in frustration, the crowd joining in with their cheers. Erio growled for a bit before she quickly lunged herself forward, punching Emi's ribs, and despite the sharp pain she was feeling, she kept throwing more at Erio. She jumped up to throw a kick to the side of Erio's head, and although it made her budge, it didn't make her fall.

"...This is starting to get more interesting," Erio smirked, grabbing Emi's ankle while reeling back before punching Emi between her legs really hard, making Emi scream and squeal before Erio slammed her to the ground.

"Agh… back… private… hurting…" Emi grunted, holding her her groin with one hand and the other right on her lower back.

Erio smirked as she walked towards the downed Emi before stomping down on her back to injure her further, the crowds jeering at Erio while cheering on Emi.

" **C'mon, Emi-chan! You can beat her!"** K-Karin called out, Emi grunting as she tried to stand back up.

"How many times do I have to say this? You are already broken! How much more do I have to break you in order for you to stay down?" Erio growled in frustration as Emi stood back up.

"Emi… no break…" Emi insisted, grabbing her waist before throwing herself forward, a crack being heard that made the others wince in response.

" **She's snapping her bones back into their proper place just so she can finish the fight,"** T-Lisa gawked as Emi was standing up again.

Erio yelled in some more frustration before grabbing Emi and tossing her in the sky, but the latter stopped herself and floated in the air. Erio looked around a bit before crouching down as if preparing to jump very high up. However, she stood back up while clenching her fists very tightly, her feet lifting up off the ground before she hovered up to Emi's level, surprising the superhero lover.

" **Yes… Shinteki's powers may be growing, but my creation is also adapting to her growing powers,"** Kairaki smirked as Emi and Erio glared at each other.

The two roared as they flew at each other, exchanging punches and kicks as they flew around in the air, spinning wildly and tumbling through the air. This went on for a while until Emi punched Erio into a building before flying down after her, throwing some more punches. Erio grabbed Emi's wrist to stop the punching before throwing her into the building wall nearby.

"You really are stubborn for a piece of clothing," Erio grunted before Emi kicked her off into the air, flying straight towards her with two fists to her stomach.

They flew over the gates of the campus before landing on the rooftop of one of the buildings, the heroes and villains following the battle.

" **This is getting intense,"** H-Mako noted as they watched from the ground.

Emi and Erio glared at each other with the students chanting the former's name repeatedly, Emi seeming to get stronger the longer they fought. However, Erio didn't seem to wane as she jumped up and landed for a hard punch to Emi, knocking her down to the ground. She then picked her up before throwing her aside, rushing after the flying girl as she punched and kicked her several times, sending her flying off the building and tumbling toward the ground.

"Shinteki Emi… I will admit, you are very hard to put down," Erio panted as she slowly descended from the roof to the ground before turning her gaze to the student body watching from afar, "These students have surprisingly accepted you with open arms. *crouches to the downed Emi* If you like them that much… you can watch them die."

With that, the students started backing up in fear after Erio turned around and began to slowly approach them. Emi tried to get back up to protect them, but was clearly exhausted as she only got on her hands and knees. She then heard the ringing in her ears again, making her grip her head in pain, eye shut as a bright light began to seep its way through.

"Don't touch… Emi's home…" she grunted, the pain increasing in her eyes as the light started to get brighter.

"Excuse me?" Erio asked as she turned around, Emi's head shooting up with bright glowing yellow eyes.

"Don't touch Emi's HOME!"

With a roar of pain and rage, Emi opened her eyes, blasting a huge bright yellow laser beam from her eyes that hit Erio on impact, making her fall and tumble as the students all scattered out of the way. Emi continued firing on Erio, the beams shrinking down to the size of two short straight beams that hit Erio right in the chest. After an intense blast, the beams stopped and faded as Emi panted, gasping in a little surprise as steam floated above her eye sockets.

"...What…?" Erio grunted in pain, the spot where she had been hit on the chest smoking intensely.

" **Whoa… so that was the burning in her eyes,"** H-Mako realized.

' _Unbelievable,'_ Mako gasped in shock.

'OH MY GOD _! That was so awesome!'_ Torrie squealed in excitement and amazement.

" **I KNOW, RIGHT!"** M-Torrie added in equal excitement.

' _That's more than I can say for the damages,'_ Lisa pointed out.

" **Sugoi, sugoi!, sugoi!"** K-Karin chanted in excitement.

" **...I had no idea she could do that,"** Dokuro admitted.

" **Her powers are still growing past our understanding, but it can't help her for long. Fujita, get up!"** Kairaki ordered, Erio struggling to get up.

"Shinteki-chan, do that again!" one student called out in support.

"C'mon, Emi, do that laser eye thing again!" another added, the rest of the student body all cheering her on.

Emi was still shocked and surprised that she shot lasers out of her eyes, wrapping her head around it before she stood back up. She looked to Erio and then felt her face, realizing that her eyes were glowing again thanks to her vision being tinted bright yellow. She gave a determined glare as she now knew what to do.

"I will end you… I WILL END YOU, SHINTEKI EMI!" Erio roared, flying towards Emi to try to punch.

Suddenly, figuring out how to do it, Emi focused on Erio and screamed, firing two short laser bursts in a straight line. They hit Erio dead on, but she stood her ground, holding her palms up as if to block the blasts. Emi stood her ground as well, taking little steps to try and take advantage, Erio's feet skidding on the ground as she tried to stand strong, both of them grunting in response. They both screamed as Emi's lasers powered up, the beams increasing in size to turn into a massive blast that put Erio to the ground, making a large pothole underneath and kicking dirt up before the lasers ceased. Emi panted as she saw Erio laying unconscious in the crater, the students all cheering for the former. She looked at the crowd, panting as she was recovering, recognizing all the positive reception as she smiled. Her smile faded a little as she started falling back from exhaustion, H-Mako catching her from falling to the ground.

" **I gotcha, buddy,"** H-Mako assured, Emi's Tamashii and human friends surrounding her as they demorphed.

"You did great, Emi. We're proud of you," Mako smiled.

"That was incredible, darling! Simply marvelous!" Lisa added.

" _Unbelievable_!" Torrie cheered excitedly.

Emi looked at her friends before she grew a goofy smile on her face, the three Akajyu generals picking Erio up out of the pothole.

" **I can't believe they did this to you,"** Kairaki gawked, " **I was so sure you would end them."**

" **Let them have their victory…"** Kyofukashi growled, " **For now, a tactical retreat is required."**

" **Ugh, good point,"** Dokuro groaned, light surrounding the four as they disappeared.

The student body all cheered loud and wildly for their heroines as the girls looked on and smiled at a well deserved victory.

* * *

After some time, Emi was in the dean's office with the girls, her Sailor top back on as she was on her knees, looking like she was about to apologize for something.

"Don't apologize, because there's no need for it Shinteki-kun. I don't care if you were made from a uniform. You're just as much a student here as everyone else," Kosaku assured, Emi's smile growing wide before she rushed over standing and gave the dean a hug, surprising him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Emi very happy!" she smiled widely, hugging and squeezing a bit in excitement.

"Ooh, you're welcome… you've got quite a grip."

"C'mon, Emi, let Sensei breathe," Mako responded, helping to pry Emi off before they all walked out, Saki joining them.

"I was watching from the crowd outside. Emi-chan, you were awesome!" Saki smiled, Emi giggling and blushing a bit while looking away.

"Stop…" she muttered a bit, twiddling her fingers in a bit of shyness.

"Don't doubt your abilities, dear. You proved yourself to be quite the force in the heat of battle and look at how many people you won over," Lisa assured with her own smile.

"You girls were awesome out there! Keep kicking ass!" one male student smiled.

"Shinteki-chan, you were amazing out there!" one female student cheered as well.

They were listening to the students' praises with smiles, but Emi seemed the happiest out of the group, simply appreciating the positive reception and acceptance of the students of the academy.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **It's Family Day in Genso no Gakuen and the parents of the Hoshi Shoujo girls are visiting. But Saki seems a bit distant towards her father, the two trying to reconnect over a past transgression between them. As Yukikami tries to see what's the matter, Kyofukashi and his Akajyu attack and begin to target the parents. Can Saki be able to save her father and reconnect?**

 **Class 24: Parental Guidance**

* * *

 ***The two authors were covered in soot, ash, and smoke as they sat with shocked expressions on their faces and in silence***

 **KKD & TB: ...Whoa.**

 **TB: ...Whew, was that awesome!**

 **KKD: I'll say.**

 **TB: Introducing a new villain, developing Emi more as well as the reception the girls get as heroines, the whole shebang!**

 **KKD: Talk about a lot of stuff happening.**

 **TB: First, let's talk about the newest member of the Akajyu big bads, Erio Fujita. This is the character that I've been subtly building up to with Kairaki taking the uniforms and putting them in a pile. Boy was it worth it. She is like a machine of power, dominance, and evil.**

 **KKD: Erio was just… well she was crazy to say the least, downright sadistic, even.**

 **TB: My idea for her is like imagining a mix between Doomsday, Bane, and Broly.**

 **KKD: That makes sense.**

 **TB: Plus, I knew that Emi's powers were gonna continue to grow and she would get some new ones, like the laser eyes.**

 **KKD: That's true, I didn't anticipate the laser vision.**

 **TB: As of now, Emi's powers are unpredictable. So who knows if she'll keep them consistent. Hell, like we stated, she hasn't used the phasing and invisibility that much in her fights.**

 **KKD: Oh yea, forgot about that.**

 **TB: We'll fix it soon. Anyway, favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… gotta be that final bout between Emi and Erio.**

 **TB: I like both fights between Emi and Erio, showing that they are both physical powerhouses, but also that Emi's indomitable spirit will not be underestimated. Plus, all the concern the students showed for Emi was my idea, because it would be old if they just turned on her for being made from clothing. Why would they? They would be confused and shocked sure, but why angry?**

 **KKD: Not sure. They aren't racist against that kind of thing. I mean, they aren't stupid; they've seen moving uniforms and transforming girls fighting monsters made from everyday objects. I think a girl made from a uniform would be… a little unexpected, but not enough to make one angry.**

 **TB: Plus, they've known her for a good enough time to be concerned for her. Now she hasn't made close friends with anyone else aside from the Hoshi Shoujo girls, but give it time. Also, the students do not know of the Tamashii, only that the girls become heroes.**

 **KKD: Oh right.**

 **TB: So, from one awesome chapter to another one. Come back for the Buccaneer chapter that could be the last time we see Kizuki.**

 **KKD: It's going to get real then, so see ya later. You know who we are… Crossover King…**

 **TB: ...The Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	24. Class 24: Parental Guidance

***The bell rings as TB and KKD run in dressed in school uniforms with binder cases***

 **TB: Okay, we managed to make it by a landslide.**

 **KKD: That was close.**

 **TB: Another Seal Release debut chapter and I've been looking forward to this one.**

 **KKD: I bet you are.**

 **TB: This also involves getting to know the girls' parents and now they interact.**

 **KKD: This oughta be good.**

 **TB: I'll make sure to give everyone the spotlight and share some time. So let's see what we can do. You got the Disclaimers in that bag?**

 **KKD: Let's see. *rummages through his bag before pulling out a black binder* Here.**

 **TB: Set em up. *KKD did so***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Girls, girls, great news!" Torrie called out, getting the girls of Hoshi Shoujo's attention.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"There are no classes today, because today is Family Day!"

"Really?!" Nancy asked in excitement.

"Family… Day?" Emi repeated Torrie, confused about it.

"Yeah, Emi-chan! It's a special day in Genso no Gakuen where the mom or dad comes visiting their student to spend the day with them and see how they're doing! Ooh~, I hope Tou-chan's coming today!"

"We should call Mama up, Onee-san," Nancy added in excitement.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lisa smiled.

"A day at the spa! Oh~hohohohohoho!" they both cheered and laughed.

"Can't wait to see my mom, too," Mako smiled as she was preparing to call.

"I wonder if my mom can fly back home to visit. I'm not sure if either her or my dad are coming," Holly sighed a bit as she thought of any possibilities.

"Here's hoping Papa isn't busy," Karin added as she pondered.

" **If Family Day is so special, can we visit them too?"** Hyouno asked.

"Absolutely not! I'm sorry, but if they find out about us being partnered up with you as crime fighters, then they'll wig out," Mako stated, Emi with a confused expression on her face.

"Wig out, Emi-chan. It means they'll go crazy, like um…" Torrie started, thinking of what to say before she stretched her face and made a silly noise, Emi starting to mimic before Mako stopped her.

"No, no, don't do that. That's not a good thing to have Emi start doing," Mako responded, "I want her to make a good first impression with our parents."

" **We still want to take turns hanging out with your folks,"** Hyouno pointed out.

" **We got to get you all good and ready for when your mom or dad come by, Saki-chan,"** Yukikami pointed out.

"Eh, not like it'll matter. I'm not exactly too keen on today," Saki shrugged off.

" **Why's that?"** Takanari asked.

"...My parents are divorced, to be honest."

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry to hear that, Saki," Mako uttered in shock.

"It's cool, girl. I won't stop you girls from hanging out with your folks. Yukikami, if you want you can have the day for yourself," Saki shrugged off with a sigh.

" **Ooh, I thought this day would never come,"** Yukikami uttered with a slight tinge of excitement.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it, she-wolf. She isn't like an object and you know that,"** Hyouno responded.

" **She's giving me permission, Koneko-chan."**

"It's not fun to be all by yourself, darling. Why won't you join us?" Lisa offered, "If your family's not going to join, that's alright. You can still spend the day with us."

Saki pondered this for a moment before shrugging.

"Why the hell not?" Saki responded.

" **Oh poo. And I was looking forward to some shopping too,"** Yukikami sighed.

" **Don't keep her away from her friends, she-wolf,"** Hyouno pointed out.

" **Still, it would be nice to see the families."**

"Come on, let's get ourselves ready girls. Chop chop," Lisa smiled, clapping her hands as the girls all got up and did so.

Unbeknownst to them, Dokuro and Kyofukashi were watching from the shadows and spying on the dorm with a very careful eye.

" **Ah, so the families are coming to this establishment today…"** Kyofukashi noted.

" **Theirs especially, my friend. We could use this to our advantage,"** Dokuro grinned as they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 24: Parental Guidance**

All the girls were busy either looking for the best outfits, applying makeup in some instances, or just straightening things out like fixing their hair.

"Hold still, Emi-chan. Don't want this to smudge," Lisa responded, applying some lipstick and some foundation on Emi's face.

"Hehe, Emi-chan looks cute," Nancy giggled, Emi blushing in response.

" **What about us?"** Hyouno asked.

"You will need to hide in our rooms when the parents arrive. You can still communicate with us and we'll let you know when you can have a turn," Mako informed.

" **Understood,"** Donsai replied, bowing to the girls before the Tamashii all went upstairs.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Lisa asked, getting nods from everyone.

Soon, the doorbell rang and Lisa opened the door, revealing a woman with mid length black hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt, a black knee long skirt, and brown high heels.

"Kaa-san! How are you?" Mako smiled.

"Very well, Mako," Mako's mom responded with her own smile as they hugged, "I see you've made lots of friends."

"Yea, I have. Min'na, this is my mom. Kazuyoshi Nariko."

"Pleased to meet you all."

"Kaa-san, this is the first friend I've made. This is-," Mako started.

"Torrie-chan!" they heard a male voice call out, making Torrie smile as a man walked over showing he had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a open green floral shirt with a white guinea T underneath, black shorts and black shoes.

"Tou-chan!" Torrie smiled, running in place with excitement before jumping to give her father a hug, "I knew you'd come, I just knew it!"

"How could I not come visit my little girl on this day? You know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks for coming."

"Min'na-san, I am Uesugi Ryoma. Torrie-chan no Otou-chan! Yoroshiku na!" Ryoma smiled with a bow.

"...Hi…" Emi waved shyly, a little nervous about meeting new people.

"Who's this shy girl with you?"

"Take it easy with her, Uesugi-san. She's been in this school for some time and we still haven't showed her everything yet," Mako pointed out, the man nodding in response.

"And is this the one you told me you've gotten close like sisters?" Nariko inquired of Mako, referring to Emi.

"Oh yes. Kaa-san, this is Shinteki Emi."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Y… Yes…" Emi nodded, nervous about meeting her mom.

"Okay, I know my girls are here somewhere," an elegant sounding voice spoke, moving past the two parents.

It was revealed to be a woman with black wavy hair that reached her shoulders, yellow eyes, and wearing a long white dress with some lipstick on her face, yellow nail polish on her fingers, and yellow high heels.

"Mama!" Lisa and Nancy smiled before running over to their mom.

"Lisa, Nancy, come here," their mom smiled as they embraced.

"Hey, your that model from those magazines I read sometimes! What's your name again? Um…" Ryoma responded before trying to think of the name, "Oh! Yamagishi Hibari-san, right?"

"Indeed I am."

"It's nice to meet you, Hibari-san. I'm Mako's mother," Nariko greeted, offering her hand for a shake, to which Hibari accepted.

"I'm guessing the parents of all the girls here are coming to visit?" Hibari figured as Nariko and Ryoma nodded, "Simply wonderful!"

Soon enough, two more people walked through the door as if they made it just in time, one of them being a bit winded. The woman was rather calm, having long blonde hair reaching her waist, light blue eyes, and wearing a light green full length jacket over a pink shirt, dark green khaki pants and brown shoes. With her was a man wearing a white collared shirt, a loose red tie, a pair of black slacks, and matching shoes.

"Sorry if I'm late… I had to convince my superiors that I wanted to take the day off," the man panted a little, breathing heavily like he ran a marathon.

"The plane ride was a little hectic, but I still made it," the woman added, a little tired herself.

"Okaa-san! I didn't think you would make it!" Holly smiled, hugging her, "How did you manage to make it?"

"A friend from Japan told me about this day, and I couldn't miss the chance to see you again. How are the animals doing at your house?"

"They're doing well, I've been stopping by and taking care of them every now and then. Oh, and I know a couple others who are happy to see you," Holly assured as her cat and bunny came running in, the two stopping when they saw Holly's mom and jumping in excitement.

"Ah, Chachamaru and Dobisuka! Good timing!"

"Hey, Okita-san, are you a vet?" Torrie checked to make sure.

"Of course I am. How did you guess?" Holly's mom confirmed, "And don't be formal; call me Sally."

"And I'm Mishima Taji," the man introduced himself, bowing in response while fixing his tie.

"I'm glad you can make it despite the busy schedule, Papa," Karin smiled, hugging him as he hugged back.

"The gang's all here, look at this!" Saki smiled, happy to see the other girls had at least one parent around, but Hibari did a headcount and noticed something.

"The only parent missing is that one's over there… what is your name?" Hibari inquired of Saki.

"Me? Musashi Sakiyo. But you can call me Saki. Don't worry about my folks, Hibari. I'll just be hanging out with the rest of you."

"Okay… I made it as quickly as I could," they heard a voice call out, everyone turning to see a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a grey hoodie, blue sweatpants, and white sneakers rush in, panting a bit before looking up at Saki, "Oh… hello, Sakiyo."

"Um… hey Senjin."

"You're Saki-chan's father?" Holly asked, Senjin nodding in response.

"So, everyone's all here! What are we going to do first?" Mako wondered as the parents all looked around.

Saki looked away, a little embarrassed by the fact that her father was here.

"I know what we're going to do," Hibari smiled.

"A day at the spa! Oh~hohohohoho!" Lisa, Nancy, and Hibari cheered in unison before laughing in the same unison.

"Before we go out, how about we both take a gander at the animals, Holly?" Sally suggested, Holly smiling in response.

"Of course, Okaa-san," she smiled and joined Sally as Chachamaru and Dobisuka followed them out of the house.

"Do you wanna join Lisa-san and the others at the spa?" Mako offered to her mother.

"I would love to. Well, Hibari-san, shall we?" Nariko smiled.

"We shall. Come along now, chop chop," Hibari called out, clapping her hands.

"Now I see where Lisa-san gets her etiquette from," Mako whispered to her mom, giggling a little before noticing Emi twiddling her fingers, "Emi-chan, you can come with us too."

"Eh?" Emi muttered, pointing to herself.

"Of course, why would we leave you here?" Lisa replied, taking Emi's hand and leading them outside, leaving Torrie, Ryoma, Karin, Taji, Saki, and Senjin.

"...This is awkward for me…" Saki admitted.

"Tell me about it," Senjin nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Saki-san, I know your parents split up, but that shouldn't mean that you can't spend time with your dad," Karin pointed out.

"Let's see what we can do to help," Ryoma offered.

"Good idea, Ryoma," Taji nodded.

"Alright. So, Senjin, what do you wanna do first?" Saki asked, a little uneasy at first.

"Hmm… walk through the boardwalk?" Senjin suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Torrie smiled as they got up and left the house.

* * *

Holly and Sally were taking care of the animals in front of the former's house, Sally looking amazed at the condition of their spaces.

"You certainly know what you were doing," Sally admitted with a smile.

"I am the daughter of a veterinarian, after all," Holly giggled a little, as they fed some of the rodents, Sally smiling as she pet some of them.

' _ **May I meet your mother? I won't give away my identity,'**_ Donsai quietly asked politely.

' _...Okay, but be careful…'_

With that, Donsai took control over Holly's body, the sudden 'explosion' of her hair out of her bands surprising Sally a little bit.

"Oh. Holly, you surprised me. Your hair bands just fell off," Sally noted, picking them up and handing them to her.

" **Oh, my apologies. On occasion I feel more comfortable with my hair out,"** D-Holly apologized as she took the hair bands and put them in her pocket.

"Okay. We'll just feed some more of the animals and then we can head off to do whatever you like next."

" **Thank you."**

As they continued, Sally started noticing small details, seeing a streak of green in Holly's hair and she thought she saw Holly's eyes the same color, but they were really green as well.

* * *

Over with the girls and the rest of the mothers, they were sitting in a steam room with towels wrapped around them as they poured some more water on the hot coals.

"Pwah, this feels so good~!" Nancy sighed with a smile as she rested.

"I don't think I've ever relaxed this much in a long time," Nariko added as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"I know, right? Me and my friends always like visiting these things…" Mako smiled, Emi panting a lot, "I know you're not that used to this heat, Emi, but it's good. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

"Okay, okay," Emi nodded before taking a deep breath, managing to calm down and not worry, "Ah~."

"Emi-chan's been very nervous since we first arrived here," Hibari noted.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Nancy asked.

"Emi… not have parents…" Emi sighed, surprising the girls not in the loop.

"You're an orphan?" Nariko gasped.

"Poor baby," Hibari nearly cried before she wiped her face.

"Yeah, she is…" Mako responded nervously, trying to cover up Emi's true identity, "We found her one day, alone and crying. The poor girl was alone because she was unable to understand what had happened."

"Oh my… I'm so sorry about that, deary."

"But it's okay now. We found her, we took care of her, we help her overcome her mental limitations, and she is part of our dorm," Lisa added, smiling with Nancy.

"That's good to hear," Nariko smiled in response.

' _ **Alright, it's our turn now,'**_ Hyouno smirked before she and Takanari suddenly took control of their hosts, surprising everyone in the room.

' _C-CHOTTO!'_ Mako panicked.

' _We did not give you permission yet!'_ Lisa shouted as H-Mako started laying down on the bench.

"Mako?" Nariko checked, confused by her daughter's sudden behavior.

" **I'm fine, Okaa-san. I'm just really enjoying the heat,"** H-Mako assured, letting out a relaxing breath.

"Ok…"

"What are you doing?" Nancy whispered to T-Lisa.

"Your hair is all frizzled, Lisa. And… is that a yellow streak in there?" Hibari gawked as T-Lisa simply nodded in response.

" **Oh this? It's just an attachment,"** T-Lisa assured, the two mothers looking a little concerned while Nancy looked a little nervous before the two Tamashii's eyes' widened, " **Oh no."**

"What is it?"

" **I'm so sorry, but we gotta go!"** H-Mako responded, quickly getting up with T-Lisa.

' _No, no, no, this is exactly what I DIDN'T want to happen!'_ Mako panicked as Emi got up with them.

"Hold it right there, young lady! What's going on?" Nariko responded, starting to follow them.

"I must find out as well! Come with me, Nancy!" Hibari insisted.

"Don't be too hard on Onee-san, please?" Nancy pleaded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the boardwalk, Torrie, Karin, Saki, Ryoma, Taji, and Senjin were enjoying their time on the boardwalk, playing some games, winning prizes, and were now eating some ice cream.

"I have to admit… it's nice to hang out with you like this again," Saki admitted with a smile.

"I'm glad that you are having a good time," Senjin added, smiling himself as they looked at each other.

"See? Spending time with your pops isn't that bad," Torrie giggled, fist bumping Ryoma's fist.

"This is just great," Ryoma chuckled before holding himself and groaning, "Agh, gomen. Toire ni ittoire (I need to go to the toilet)."

"Toire ni… ittoire…?" Saki muttered in pure shock, Torrie bursting out with laughter as Ryoma got up.

"Otou-chan, you always kill me with your puns!" Torrie laughed out loud as Ryoma gave the thumbs up before leaving for the bathroom.

"Come on, what's with the old man puns?" Taji sighed as Karin tried to hold back a laugh, "Karin, you think that that's funny?"

"Sorry… it was pretty humorous," Karin admitted.

"So… Sakiyo. Do you think you can forgive me and let me be a good father to you again?" Senjin asked, but Saki looked a little uneasy.

"...I don't know, Senjin. We've been through a lot last year. I don't know how much has changed between us since then," Saki sighed.

"What really happened between you two?" Karin inquired of Saki.

"I am curious myself," Taji added.

"...It's not something I really want to talk about," Saki confessed.

"Neither do I, really," Senjin added nervously.

' _ **Maybe I can break the ice,'**_ Yukikami figured before the three girls got possessed by their Tamashii, shocking them as the fathers looked at the sudden changes.

' _OI!'_ Saki snapped.

' _Why us too?!'_ Karin gawked.

' _ **We wanted a turn for a good while now,'**_ Mizuka whispered.

"Karin, are you okay?" Taji asked before noticing the changes, "...What happened to your eyes?"

" **Huh? Oh these, don't worry about them. Let's play some more games,"** K-Karin smiled as she grabbed Taji's arm and ran over towards the arcade.

"Oi, don't leave us here!" Senjin called out before turning to Y-Saki, feeling very nervous.

' _Don't do anything funny or I'm balling you up the next time I throw you in the closet!'_ Saki threatened.

' _ **I would never do such a thing,'**_ Yukikami told Saki as she stroked her braid to straighten it.

"Uh… Sakiyo? Is everything okay? Your hair's changed," Senjin checked and noted, Y-Saki looking innocently at Saki's father.

" **Oh I'm doing fine, Senjin. This braid is just to look pretty,"** Y-Saki assured, " **May I try your ice cream?"**

"Uh… sure. Go ahead."

Y-Saki smiled as she took Senjin's mint chip cone and licked it.

" **Mmm~, oishi!"** Y-Saki smiled.

" **Well, I'm going to find Otou-chan now, see if we can join Karin-chan in some games,"** M-Torrie giggled, getting up and skipping away leaving Y-Saki and Senjin by themselves.

"Sakiyo, I know that you're still distant from me because of what happened between me and Fumiki, as well as… everything else. I don't blame you if you hate me because of those things," Senjin sighed a bit, looking a bit solemn, "But it would be really nice if you called me 'Tou-chan', like you used to."

' _I… I'm not really that mad at you anymore…'_ Saki muttered in her head, Y-Saki taking note of this before looking at Senjin.

" **I'm not really that mad at you anymore,"** Y-Saki repeated to Senjin.

"Then how come you haven't called me to tell me how you're doing, or just let me know that you're okay?" he asked in response, not aware of what's really happening.

' _I don't know… I've been pretty busy lately with school and other things,'_ Saki admitted.

" **I don't know… I've been pretty busy lately with school and other things,"** Y-Saki repeated, Senjin sighing in response.

"I understand. We've both been very busy lately and unable to spend anytime together since last year," Senjin said, Y-Saki looking apologetic before her eyes widened.

" **Get down!"**

Before Senjin could react, Y-Saki pushed him down, knocking him to the ground as a blast of green smoke hit the table and shattered it to pieces.

"What the hell?!" Senjin gawked as he looked up to see Kyofukashi letting off a hoarse chuckle while twirling his sickle and chain.

" **I want you to go somewhere safe, do you understand?"** Y-Saki told Senjin, who just looked dumbfounded by what's going on, " **Go on, go! Everything will be explained soon!"**

Senjin just nodded in his panic before getting away from the fight as Kyofukashi walked through the mist of his gas.

' _Why did he have to come and ruin everything?!'_ Saki groaned as the Tamashii posed for a few seconds.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** Y-Saki declared, quickly transforming with a twirl of ice, Senjin watching from a safe distance and gasping upon seeing who he knew was his daughter transform.

"That's… That's one of those girls I saw on the news!" Senjin muttered in shock, "My daughter is among them?!"

" **Why are you here, Kyofukashi?"** Y-Saki demanded to know.

" **Just dropped by when I heard that it was Family Day at your school. Your friends are occupied with the others at this moment. So now it is just you and me,"** Kyofukashi smirked.

" **Make that three on one!"** M-Torrie countered before she and K-Karin unleashed a combined effort for water and air to make a waterspout right at the fear general, running over to Y-Saki.

" **Good timing,"** Y-Saki smiled as the three stood ready.

"What…?" Senjin gawked before Ryoma and Taji joined over with him.

"I can't believe that I saw my daughter transform into one of those heroines from the news!" Taji shouted in disbelief.

"I think it's pretty awesome!" Ryoma admitted, "Sure, Torrie-chan is putting herself in danger, but it's incredible to see this sorta thing!"

"For now, we have to make sure we are not in the crossfire!"

"But I still want to watch!"

"Me too…" Senjin nodded as they did just that.

* * *

Over with D-Holly and Sally, they were in their bathing suits while swimming in a lake with a waterfall, enjoying their time.

"Being in a forest like this… it feels so relaxing just listening to the sounds of nature," Sally smiled as D-Holly nodded while standing in the center of the waterfall with her hands clasped together as the water kept hitting her, "Doesn't that hurt, Holly?"

" **I do this as a test of endurance, Okaa-san. It helps me build confidence in myself,"** D-Holly informed with a slight smile.

"...I do like how you're growing from your shy shell."

D-Holly smiled as she continued withstanding the water hitting her before her eyes widened.

" **Okaa-san, find someplace to hide. Something's coming,"** D-Holly responded, confusing Sally as she went into the water and gently lowered her a little.

D-Holly peaked out and saw Dokuro slowly stepping out of the trees with a sinister smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Sally asked in fear as D-Holly glared at Dokuro.

" **Stay here,"** D-Holly told Sally as she got out of the water and stood ready.

' _Make sure she's safe please,'_ Holly begged.

" **I vow it… you don't belong here, Dokuro. Leave."**

" **You don't belong here either. After I deal with you, I'll gladly make your host's mother suffer,"** Dokuro smirked.

"...Host…?" Sally muttered quietly in confusion.

" **This woman is not involved in any shape or form. Either you leave or I will force you to leave,"** D-Holly warned as Dokuro stood silent, " **Very well. You leave me with no choice. Tamashii Henge!"**

D-Holly transformed on the spot with the uniform flying over to her and twirling around her, the flora and rocks spinning all around her before exploding outward to reveal her suit.

"...Holly… is she…?" Sally gawked, recognizing her as one of the heroines from the news report, "But the person standing before me… isn't really Holly, is it?"

* * *

Back outside the salon, H-Mako and T-Lisa were fighting Kairaki while Emi was fighting Erio, the three heroines protecting their family as the mothers and Nancy stayed a safe distance away.

"Lisa is one of those girls from the news protecting people?!" Hibari gawked.

"How do you think I feel about my daughter and Emi!?" Nariko responded in equal shock.

"Nancy, have you known about this?"

Nancy looked nervous and unsure of how to answer at first before T-Lisa landed right in front of them.

" **You are getting fast, I'll give you that. But not fast enough against me. Erio, be a dear and kill their families. I will enjoy seeing their faces fueled by despair,"** Kairaki smirked.

"With pleasure," Erio nodded, walking with a purpose before flying forward towards the fright filled family.

As the mothers and Nancy ducked and closed their eyes, they heard a thud noise before looking to see H-Mako and Emi holding Erio back.

"Don't…" Emi growled as she and H-Mako pushed against Erio.

" **...Touch them…"** H-Mako added with her own growl before they managed to push her completely back, making her skid on the ground.

H-Mako hurled some fireballs at Erio, pushing her back further before Emi fired her short eye lasers at her, causing Erio to get pushed back further into Kairaki. They struggled to get up before D-Holly came in, slamming Dokuro on top of the other Akajyu generals.

"Holly-chan too!?" Hibari gasped in response as the three Tamashii and Emi stood ready.

" **Hmph, I guess these girls are more difficult when it comes to their family,"** Kairaki scoffed.

" **Let's go see how Kyofukashi is doing,"** Dokuro offered as they walked away, Kairaki helping them disappear in a flash of light.

" **Hey! Mou, they got away,"** H-Mako groaned in response.

" **Are you three okay?"** T-Lisa checked, the mothers and Nancy nodding in response.

" **Now we gotta follow them and get the others up to speed."**

"Not so fast, young ladies!" Hibari responded, stopping the three heroines from proceeding any further, "You owe us a bit of explanation!"

" **Can it wait? We're in the middle of a crisis tha-"** H-Mako started when before Kariko put her hand up.

"Absolutely not! You've been acting strange in the spa and you're acting strange now. What's going on here, Mako? What are you not telling me?" Nariko demanded to know.

"I agree, there isn't anything to hide from us. Be honest and open!" Hibari added, the Tamashii and Emi looking nervous.

" **We can't turn around and explain now! The matter is too important to ignore!"** T-Lisa insisted.

' _They are getting suspicious regardless!'_ Lisa noted with some annoyance.

' _There's no getting around this one. Just tell them the truth,'_ Mako told H-Mako who groaned while running her fingers through her hair.

" **Mou~, fine! I'll explain everything!"** H-Mako groaned a bit before taking a deep breath, " **For starters… I'm not Mako."**

"I beg your pardon, but what in the world is THAT supposed to mean?!" Nariko responded in shock and confusion.

" **I mean I am not your daughter! Mako is my host!"**

* * *

At that same moment, Kyofukashi was spinning his sickle around like crazy to keep the three Tamashii at a distance. The trio was already looked pretty winded before K-Karin inhaled and blew out a strong gust of wind to try and stop Kyofukashi's momentum.

" **Partisan!"** Y-Saki called out, creating ice pitchforks in the air before sending them hurtling straight for the general.

The master of fear just smirked as he grabbed his sickle and used them to slice up the pitchforks before Y-Saki suddenly started sliding on her own sheet of ice towards him and quickly began to blast him with an ice ball. This knocked Kyofukashi back, his chest showing some freezes on it.

"Sugee…" Senjin whispered in amazement.

"Whoa! I had no idea they can do any of this. Get him, Torrie-chan! Do something awesome!" Ryoma shouted and cheered.

M-Torrie looked at Ryoma before smiling, swirling her arms around before riding on a wave that she made and soon pounded the general with it, knocking him on his feet again. Kyofukashi panted and growled before looking at the three fathers and smirking.

" **You… Get over here!"** Kyofukashi shouted, launching his sickle at Senjin with the chain wrapping around his neck before pulling him over towards him.

' _Senjin!'_ Saki gasped as Kyofukashi started choking him with the chain.

" **Ah ah ah, don't come any closer."**

" **You cowardly wretch!"** Y-Saki snapped, " **If you had any sense of decency, you would know not to get my father involved!"**

" **Oh but he's not your father. Your father died a long time ago. He's your host's…"** Kyofukashi started, Senjin looking very afraid.

"Saki… what is he talking about?" he asked nervously as Y-Saki clenched her fist.

" **I sense great fear within you… I love to see what you fear."**

With that, he launched out green smoke from his mouth right onto Senjin's face, making the man start to cough as he fell on his back.

' _No! Senjin!'_ Saki gasped in shock, Senjin coughing violently as his vision blurred at first before he started seeing brown liquid falling all over him.

"No… not again… I don't want any more!" Senjin screamed, spasming in the real world as Kyofukashi grabbed him by the neck.

" **If you really wish to see this poor soul alive and unharmed, then you will meet me over at the forest at dusk. Don't keep me waiting,"** Kyofukashi warned with a grin before walking away and disappearing in his gas.

" **Wait up!"** K-Karin shouted in a panic, but it was too late.

' _Agh, mou! I can't believe he just did that to my father!'_ Saki snapped, Y-Saki suddenly demorphing while Saki regained control, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do. I have to get the others, they can help save him, otherwise this could be all my fault because I didn't make up with him when he gave me the cha-!"

Suddenly, she got taken control of again by Yukikami, the others looking to her with confusion in their eyes.

" **Saki-chan, get ahold of yourself!"** Y-Saki snapped, slapping her own face before wincing in pain, Ryoma and Taji stepping out from their hiding places.

"What kind of act is this?" Ryoma questioned, confused as to what's going on.

' _Uh oh…'_ Karin gulped, ' _...No way out of this, I guess.'_

* * *

Over at Hoshi Shoujo, the girls were explaining everything to their parents from the appearances of the Akajyu, to their Tamashii, to Emi's background, all to bring them up to speed.

"So that's the whole story," Nariko checked.

"Yes, yes it is," Mako confirmed with a nod.

"So, Emi here is a Sailor uniform being given life," Hibari added to check, Emi nodding in response.

"And these… Tamashii are in uniforms of their own because the dean of this school put them in there," Sally made sure.

"Mmhm," Holly nodded.

"And each of you use them to fight these monsters with elemental powers," Taji checked, Karin nodding nervously.

"Sounds like a pretty awesome comic book to me!" Ryoma admitted with a chuckle.

"I know, right?!" Torrie smiled, fistbumping her dad.

"Be serious, you two! Our daughters are saving the world and endangering themselves doing so!" Taji snapped.

"It's what we have to do because no one else will, Papa," Karin countered.

" **We chose these young women for a reason. No one else has the mental fortitude and physical stamina to withstand our incredible powers,"** Donsai informed.

"...You certainly seem like you've been doing this for quite awhile," Nariko noted with a minor sigh

"It was tough at first, but we've been able to handle ourselves," Mako assured.

The parents looked with concern before it changed to that of approval, all smiling as one of them was about to speak before noticing something.

"Where's Sakiyo?" Ryoma asked, seeing the girl went missing.

" **She's upstairs taking her father's hostage situation pretty hard. I will talk with her,"** Yukikami informed before floating upstairs to Saki's room and seeing her sulk, " **...Saki-chan?"**

"...I want to be alone for a moment," Saki said solemnly, back turning to her Tamashii.

" **Hey, you can talk to me. I'm your Tamashii, remember?"**

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. What do you want?"

" **I said that I wanted to break the ice earlier, no pun intended, and that statement stays true. What is going on between you and Senjin? You two have been seeming distant, and you haven't been calling him 'Otou-san' or anything like that. What really happened?"**

"...You really are a nosy she-wolf. *giggle before sighing* I don't usually bring this up a lot. It's kind of embarrassing really."

" **Hmm? ...Yogatta,"** Yukikami sighed with a smile.

"Yogatta?" Saki asked, a bit confused.

" **I thought it was because you really hated Senjin. I'm just happy that that's not the reason you seem so distant."**

"Y… Yeah, I don't hate him. Well… not anymore, anyway."

" **What do you mean by 'not anymore'?"**

"I haven't told anyone this, but… Senjin is a recovering alcoholic," Saki confessed, Yukikami nodding in understanding but it was surprising to everyone who was listening outside her room unbeknownst to her.

"Did you know that? I surely didn't," Hibari whispered.

"That would make sense as to why they are uncomfortable together," Karin admitted.

"Shh, quiet please. I want to hear this," Torrie shushed.

"Yeah. My father used to drink… a lot. He would get into a lot of fights with me and Kaa-chan. It eventually ended up with her asking Senjin for the divorce. I blamed him for ruining my life then and even ruining the chance of ever seeing Kaa-chan again," Saki told Yukikami, "One night last year, I rode on my motorcycle to blow off some steam."

* * *

 _-One Year Ago-_

"But driving angry can make you do some really stupid things," _Saki retorted as we see her driving a motorcycle through the city with tears streaming down her eyes behind her helmet._

 _She rode for a long while, tearing up until at one point she was forced to wipe her tears out of her eyes and she saw cars stopping right in front of her. Saki quickly turned away from them, but was moving so fast that she skidded to the right and it caused her bike to crash, making her fly off and tumble across the street at extreme speeds._

"My crash… wasn't pretty. I still feel it in my scars," _Saki explained as we see her laying unconscious with some rips in her jacket along with some scratches, a crack in the visor of her helmet, only moving slightly._

 _Suddenly, we see Senjin walking out of a bar with a beer bottle in his hand, hiccuping a little bit, cheeks flushed as he stumbled out._

" _Take it easy goin home, man. It's not exactly safe walking through a lot of traffic," one of his friends called out._

" _Don't worry 'bout me. I got lots of problems, but… traffic isn't one of them!" Senjin slurred as he stumbled out._

 _He kept standing well, trying to find his way but then he suddenly tripped over Saki's body, not realizing it was her at first._

" _What the hell?"_

 _He then heard groaning before he noticed that it sounded familiar. Senjin was confused before he crawled over and unbuckled the helmet, removing it to see his daughter, making his eyes widen._

" _Sa-Sa-Sakiyo!" Senjin gasped, shocked and panicked as he started hyperventilating while placing his daughter in his arms, "Sakiyo! Sakiyo, please, please tell me you're okay."_

 _Saki remained unconscious as Senjin was panicking, the drunken man putting his head to her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He was slightly relieved that she was alive, but was still increasingly nervous due to Saki's heartbeat slowing down._

" _Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! HELP~! SOMEBODY HELP ME!~!" Senjin screamed, running around and waving his arms to anyone like a maniac in an attempt to get help before falling back to his unconscious daughter, "Sakiyo, Sakiyo, please, don't go on me!"_

 _Senjin's eyes were now bloodshot and filled with tears before she picked Saki up in her arms, hugging her closely before he walked, stumbling a bit but still standing as he kept moving to find any help._

" _Somebody! Can anyone tell me where th-... the, the nearest hospital is?! My daughter's hurt!" Senjin shouted, panicking despite his drunken state, stumbling around while holding Saki close to him._

* * *

"I was told that I crashed near a bar that Senjin was walking out of. I don't know if it was coincidence or God made it happen, but Senjin told me that he picked me up and managed to take me to the hospital," _Saki informed as we now see her laying in her own room slowly awakening from her injuries the next morning,_ "When I woke up… I saw him sitting right next to me."

" _Sakiyo! Thank God you're okay now," Senjin gasped and sobbed, crying through his drunken tears while surprising Saki by not only his presence, but that he was crying for her._

" _S… Senjin…?" Saki gawked, stunned by the fact that he was by her side._

" _I'm so sorry~! I made you get into an accident! Everything that happened these past few months were my fault! I know you're very angry with me, but, but!"_

 _Senjin couldn't even finish his sentence because of his drunken sobbing, in both happiness that his daughter was alive and in sadness that his fits of drunken outrage, the arguments, and the threat of divorce almost cost Saki her life. Saki herself didn't know how to feel about this change as part of her still felt angry over everything her father did, but right now that anger was being overshadowed by sympathy towards her father as she slowly and gently put her arms around her crying dad._

* * *

"Senjin said that if he ever won custody over me, he would quit drinking and go into rehab," Saki started to wrap up, Yukikami listening intently as her host shed some tears that she wiped off, "He did and he's been trying ever since. How can I hate someone who saved my life? How can I hate someone who's trying to kick a bad habit just for me?"

Suddenly, Yukikami started sobbing loudly, surprising Saki in response, almost making her fall over.

"Wh-What the hell?! Why are you crying!?" Saki gasped surprisingly.

" **I'm sorry, but… it's just a lovely story. The love between a father and his daughter is truly heartwarming and powerful!"** Yukikami sniffled while smiling.

"Wh… Whatever you say…"

" **But Saki-chan. You know that it's never too late to reconnect with your father. When we rescue him, don't be afraid to call him 'Tou-chan' or anything."**

"Eh~?" Saki groaned.

"' **Eh~?' ja nai wa yo! (Don't 'Eh~?' me!)"** Yukikami shouted, " **You don't have to do it immediately… just whenever you're ready."**

Saki sighed, feeling awkward about the possibility.

"I know you guys are out the door," Saki sighed as the others gasped before poking their heads out.

"Sorry…" Torrie giggled nervously.

"Say no more, I know what to do. Let's go save Senjin, shall we?"

The others nodded as the parents nodded at them to wish them luck, the six girls putting the Tamashii uniforms on and walking out the dorm.

* * *

The seven heroines walked right out into the forest, soon seeing Kyofukashi's gas fog up the area before it disappeared, seeing him stand above Senjin's downed body.

" **Ah, so you made it on time. I was beginning to think you'd all tuck your tails between your legs,"** Kyofukashi noted with a light chuckle, soon turning to Saki, " **And there's the one with daddy issues."**

"Don't you dare say anything else, ya lopsided bag of hay!" Saki snapped as the general smirked, gripping his sickle tightly.

" **Touched a nerve, there. Try and get closer to him. Go on."**

Kyofukashi backed up while holding his hands up, leaving Senjin's fidgeting body to Saki.

" **Be careful,"** Yukikami warned, " **It could be, and pretty much is a trap."**

"I know," Saki nodded as she stepped closer towards her father, "Senjin… I'm here now. It's okay."

Senjin didn't respond as he kept fidgeting, Saki trying to step closer without knowing just what the trap could be, Kyofukashi smirking before he snapped his finger.

" **Doku Bunshin…"** he uttered as suddenly, a whole army of Dokuro clones came out of the trees and tried to ambush her.

But the girls' Tamashii took control and quickly transformed, allowing them to fight the clones off with ease with her icy blasts. Emi flew by in her suit before impaling one clone with a punch to the chest, making purple ooze splatter on the trees before pulling her fist out, covered in purple.

"Ew," Emi responded in disgust as the others kept on fighting off the clones.

H-Mako used her fire on the clones, causing them to not just melt, but also boil with bubbles. T-Lisa then added electricity to the mix to make them explode, splatting on the trees while K-Karin and M-Torrie rushed in and used their wind and water to blast at some more clones before D-Holly smashed some stones on them.

Over with Y-Saki, she kept fighting Kyofukashi to try and get to Senjin, the Ice Tamashii freezing the moisture in the air to create an ice sword. She used it to block the swings of Kyofukashi's sickle, the general smirking as he deflected the strikes until Y-Saki stabbed the sword right into his chest which began to freeze him solid.

" **It won't hold him for long, but long enough to help free Senjin,"** Y-Saki informed.

' _Let's hurry it up!'_ Saki shouted as Y-Saki walked over and crouched to the fidgeting Senjin.

" **We may be able to enter his mind and break the illusion, but it won't be easy considering the fear could affect us, too."**

' _It's worth the trouble if he's okay. Now come on!'_

Y-Saki put her hands on both sides of Senjin's head and concentrated. She closed her eyes to focus on purging the illusion from his mind.

* * *

Soon enough, Saki found herself in a black void, looking around to find her father before she saw a humanoid female wolf with blue fur, yellow eyes, and wearing a sleeveless naval shirt to reveal some armor bits on her shoulders and arms and armor leggings.

"You look pretty cool," Saki admitted, the wolf nodding as they looked around before seeing Senjin getting drenched by alcohol, "...No. He's afraid of falling off the wagon again!"

The two ran over to Senjin, Saki crouching over to her father and nudging him.

"Senjin! Senjin, hey! This isn't real!"

Senjin flailed in a panic, hitting himself numerous times as bits of liquid splashed off.

"Get away! Get away!" Senjin screamed, trying to push Saki away, but it isn't working.

"I'm not letting you drown out your sorrows in booze again!" Saki insisted, trying to get close.

"No! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Senjin, listen to me, I'm not leaving you! Ugh, Yukikami, a little help please?"

She got no response as Yukikami was gawking at the sight of something else. Saki looked and saw two humanoid wolf ice sculptures. The Ice Spirit was on her knees with a tear going down her muzzle before dropping to all fours, howling in sorrow.

"C'mon, that can't be real!" Saki screamed, gripping her head.

" **...But it really happened! My parents tried to help me control my growing ice powers, but because of my young age, I didn't have any control! ...I inadvertantly turned them into ice sculptures,"** Yukikami cried out as Saki was looking between her and Senjin.

Saki grew increasingly nervous while running her fingers through her hair, unsure who she should help first before seeing what appeared to be a giant illusion of her father turned distorted to look more monstrous.

" **I wish you were never born!"** the illusion growled, its voice deeper than Senjin's making Saki whimper a bit, " **You were nothing but a mistake!**

"No, no, not me! This isn't real! None of this is real!" Saki screamed in horror.

* * *

In the real world, the girls saw all three of them fidgeting on the ground while lying down as Kyofukashi broke free of the ice with the sword disappearing as well.

" **Inu-chan's in trouble!"** K-Karin gasped in shock.

' _So is Saki-chan!'_ Holly added in worry.

" **It's too late. All three of them are succumbing to their worst fears. The Tamashii may take glimpses into minds, but even under the influence of my fear gas it stretches to both of them,"** Kyofukashi chuckled as he steps closer to the two Musashis, " **Owari da, Yuuki no Tamashii."**

" **Don't you dare touch them!"** H-Mako growled, throwing her Hiken move on Kyofukashi to push him away further.

" **If only Yukikami-san could freeze him again!"** T-Lisa muttered, the two Musashis actually holding hands without the others knowing.

* * *

Back in the black void, Saki was still being bombarded with vile and venomous insults by the monsterous illusion posing as her father, making her fall to her knees, but some of the words hit her in ways that made her not fearful, but rather increasingly angry.

"No… no… this isn't real. I said that it isn't real. And you are not my father…" Saki growled as she stood back up and glared at the monster, "You're everything that Senjin was before he saved me… the man consumed by his own problems, not caring for anyone but himself, and think drowning out his problems with alcohol will solve them… he's not that man anymore… WE DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!"

Saki actually punched her way through the illusion before running towards a crying Yukikami and, to the Tamashii's shock, Saki dropkicked the ice sculptures, causing them to shatter.

" **Saki-chan…?"** Yukikami gawked, still crying.

"Look at you on all fours, howling like a scared little puppy! Snap yourself out of this, you're not a some crying little yuppy!" Saki rapped, surprising Yukikami as her host continued, "This problem's not your fault, look at it a little more! You were just a little puppy getting too big for your drawers! And you think it's your fault that your folks got put on ice, but beating yourself isn't exactly very nice!"

" **...This isn't the time for some silly raps…"**

"How else am I gonna motivate you? This is the best way I can get through your thick skull, and to let you know that now YOU'RE the one in control! If you can't deal with this little bitty itch, then fittingly, you really are a BITCH!"

Yukikami's eyes widened in response, Saki smirking as she motioned her to get back up, to which the wolf stood and howled in determination.

" **You're right… I am in control now. And nobody can tell me otherwise,"** Yukikami nodded, " **Your raps can use some work though."**

"Trust me, I keep practicing. Now let me help Senjin," Saki replied as she turned to the man in question, still writhing in fear from the alcohol.

"No… get away from me, Sakiyo. I don't want to hurt you again," Senjin panicked, Saki kneeling over and putting a hand on his side.

"You didn't leave my side in that hospital, and I'm not leaving you," Saki insisted, Senjin turning and looking up at his daughter, "I just want you to know that none of that shit matters now… because I forgive you… Tou-chan."

Upon hearing this last word, Senjin nearly froze, not of fear, but of surprise in hearing Saki call him something other than his actual name. The alcohol actually stopped spilling all over him as both the Musashis eyes became wet.

"Oh, Sakiyo!" Senjin shouted, crying as they both gave each other a tight embrace, both smiling in the moment.

* * *

Outside, the two were still hugging and crying, Saki having demorphed and taken control back to comfort her father.

"I'm here for you now, Tou-chan. It's okay,' she assured comfortingly as Senjin kept crying.

" **They're free! Yes!"** M-Torrie cheered excitedly.

" **Never thought I'd say this, but… nice going, she-wolf,"** H-Mako shrugged before giving the thumbs up.

"Thank you… thank you so much, Sakiyo," Senjin smiled as suddenly Kyofukashi sliced through the bushes.

"Okay, go to the others. They'll keep you away from this fight," Saki instructed, the man nodding as he got a safe distance away from the battle.

" **Nobody's ever escaped from their fears, no one! How in the world did you survive?!"** Kyofukashi gawked.

"I'm one tough girl who can't be beat, it's clear I'm someone you shouldn't meet! You think that's a blow to your ego, here comes a big treat. Perhaps now, you'll be able to take the hit, but as for me… I'm not afraid of a raggedy ass piece of… *points to Senjin*"

"SHIT!" Senjin shouted in response.

"Yeah, that's it right there!"

" **Saki-chan, may I unlock my Seal? Kyofukashi made it very personal for me too,"** Yukikami requested, glaring at the general.

"Y'know what, she-wolf? ...Go ahead. Go berserk on his ass."

Soon, Yukikami took control of her host, quickly transforming into the suit in response before she put her hand on her chest.

" **Doku Bunshin, get her!"** Kyofukashi growled as he prepared the clones ran out.

" **Hyoujin… KAI! (Ice Seal… OPEN!)"** Y-Saki shouted, turning her wrist around over her chest.

As the Tamashii stood upright, ice began to encase her body, shocking those not aware of what's going on before the ice exploded outward, revealing that Y-Saki now had icicle shaped tattoos on the side of her face and her eyes turning a sky blue.

" **Whoa whoa whoa whoa, BACK UP!"** H-Mako responded in realization of what was up, everyone running backwards as the ice spread across the ground at a super fast rate, the ice quickly solidifying and freezing the Doku Bunshin and even the tree trunks while Kyofukashi looked on.

Y-Saki then howled to the sky, the ice on the ground exploding upward again and making all the Dokuro clones fall to the ground, all of them still intact before she glared at Kyofukashi.

" _ **Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining~. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining~,**_ " Y-Saki sang in a slow pace as she walked equally slowly while raising three icicles from the ground to impale one Doku Bunshin, " _ **So cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here, split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart~!**_ "

Kyofukashi slowly backed up as two more clones tried to rush Y-Saki, but she blocked their blows and quickly froze their heads completely before bashing them together, making them shatter and splatter at the same time. She continued to approach the fear general, who looked rather infuriated as the number of clones were diminishing. Y-Saki made three more icicles impale the last three clones, shoving one clone into a tree, another she twirled around before she tossed it to a boulder, and the last one she approached with her hands encased in ice before she clapped her hands to splatter its head.

" **The only one left… is you,"** Y-Saki declared, pointing at the general, " **The only path that awaits you is a cold path to Hell.** _ **Hell 2 U.**_ "

"...Sugee…" Senjin muttered in amazement as the general actually began to shiver a little from the air.

" **You can feel it, can't you?"** Y-Saki smirked with her breath being visible in the air due to the drop in temperature, " **That's the true icy sensation of fear."**

" **...I fear nothing! It is you who should fear the humiliation of death!"** Kyofukashi shouted, launching his sickle at Y-Saki, who deflected it by summoning a large hammer made of ice.

" **Ice Hammer!"**

She swung the hammer rapidly and clashed with Kyofukashi's sickle before the general started slashing. In response, she covered herself in ice, but the moment Kyofukashi hit the ice, it shattered, revealing nothing inside, confusing the Scarecrow Akajyu as he looked around. As an icy mist surrounded him, Y-Saki soon ran out of it and slammed her hammer into him so hard that it not only knocked him to the ground, but the hammer's head shattered in response to it.

" **Get him, Inu-chan!"** K-Karin cheered as Y-Saki stood tall in front of Kyofukashi.

" **All of you unlocked your Seals… and you don't fear killing your hosts? How is any of this possible!?"** Kyofukashi demanded to know in shock as the Tamashii held her arm out.

" **Our hosts trust in us, they believe in us… and we believe in them. Our growing bonds is something that you will never begin to fathom nor will ever trump,"** Y-Saki began before her entire right arm was encased in ice, " **Ice Block…"**

Kyofukashi struggled to remain standing or even counterattack as Y-Saki focused the ice around her arm and pointed it forward.

" **Pheasant BEAK!"**

Before Kyofukashi could say anything in response, the Tamashii blasted the ice off her arm, launching it in the form of a giant pheasant made of living ice before it collided dead on with the Akajyu general, pushing him past several trees and shattering them before the giant ice bird itself shattered upon impact of a rock wall. Y-Saki panted a bit as she saw Kyofukashi struggle to stand back up.

" **All of your days are numbered… mark my words, Tamashi, I will return to haunt you and make you pay,"** Kyofukashi growled as he disappeared in a mist of his fear gas.

With that, Y-Saki lifted her head to the sky, fists at her sides as she howled in victory. After she finished, she demorphed and let Saki gain control back, collapsing to the ground as she coughed a bit.

"Sakiyo!" Senjin gasped, rushing over to her daughter.

"Saki-chan!" Holly gawked, all of them getting closer to their friend.

They crouched down to see that Saki was panting in exhaustion and even shivering from the extreme cold.

"So… cold…" Saki shivered.

"It's okay. I'm here," Senjin assured as he unzipped his hoodie and placed it over his daughter to try and help warm her up, "You did awesome, Sakiyo. You've done great."

"Th-Th-Th… Thanks, Tou-chan…"

The two happily hugged in response with the girls and Tamashii smiling in response.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, the girls all celebrated with their parents, even Senjin and Saki having a sip of non-alcoholic champagne.

"Thank you for your continued support, Kaa-san. Even when I'm facing danger," Mako smiled, hugging Nariko.

"You're very welcome," Nariko smiled back, noticing Emi looking at her shyly, "Oh come here, Emi-chan. Someone who's like a little sister to Mako deserves some love too."

Emi smiled in response before hugging Nariko and Mako at the same time.

"Emi really, really happy!" she giggled, all three of them smiling.

" **Sumimasen, Hibari-san. But I have a question to ask,"** Takanari requested.

"What is it?" Hibari asked.

" **Would you be so kind as to show me your panti-?"**

Before she could even finish, Lisa and Nancy shoved her to the ground and covered wherever Takanari's mouth was.

"Don't you DARE ask her that, Takanari!" Lisa scolded as she smacked the Tamashii.

"That is too inappropriate and embarrassing!" Nancy added with a snap before turning to Hibari, "Don't mind the question, Mama."

They both giggled nervously as Hibari looked a little suspicious before giggling in response, her daughters soon following.

"Thanks for saving me, Sakiyo," Senjin smiled as Saki looked happy.

"I should be thanking you for helping me out," Saki replied with a smile, "How's rehab going?"

"Better. I'm growing past my limits and I've managed to overcome the inhibitions."

"Here's to us both growing together, man."

"Here here!"

They both clanked their glasses together before sipping their drinks.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The Tenchi no Tamashii encountered something they thought they never would see again… their mentors! It turns out that they survived the destruction of their home as well and decide to catch up with their old students. But Dokuro has a plan to make the mentors fight them. What will our heroines do?**

 **Class 25: Students vs. Masters Part 1**

* * *

 **Coming Soon…**

Mako: What the heck is going on here?

 **The Tenchi no Tamashii…**

Sora: Where are we?

 **The Guardians of Eclipsia…**

Momo: I think we are in the wrong world.

 **Are about to meet…**

Saki: Well… this is pretty weird.

 **What will happen when these two groups team up?**

Mitsuko: Things are about to get nuts!

H-Mako: **Then let's get nuts!**

 **Sailor Spirits X Guardians of Eclipsia: Friends Across Worlds**

* * *

 **KKD: WHA~~?!**

 **TB: Yep… we're doing this. The heroines of Sailor Spirits will team up with the Guardians of Eclipsia in an upcoming Magical Girl team-up story.**

 **KKD: But… I mean… WHAT?! The Tri no Sekai stories were put on hiatus and pretty much cancelled since the team focused on other projects and Silver left with most of his ideas to help with them. I'll admit, they may be my original ideas, but Silver helped develop them more.**

 **TB: Don't worry, I'll ask him if it's okay. Regardless, thoughts on the chapter?**

 **KKD: The chapter itself was very nice.**

 **TB: I made sure everyone got a fair share of time in the spotlight while also having it be about Saki overcoming her doubts to forgive her father. I think this chapter will really click with some people.**

 **KKD: Very nice, dude. Really digging it.**

 **TB: Covering the subject of alcoholism is very tricky and delicate because there are those who probably still suffer from it or are recovering from it. That's when I decided to make Senjin, Saki's father, a former alcoholic so that people can sympathize with him and drive home the message that most people deserve second chances.**

 **KKD: Really nicely done.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be either when Saki helped snap her dad of relapsing into his alcoholism in that illusion, or when Y-Saki unlocked her Seal.**

 **TB: For me, it's a tie between the debut of the Ice Seal Release and the really touching flashback of Senjin saving Saki from the accident she got herself in.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was really touching.**

 **TB: So, all the girls have unlocked their Elemental Seals and they all feel stronger together. Where do we go from here? Why having them meet some their surviving Tamashii mentors of course!**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, that's gonna get crazy quick.**

 **TB: I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	25. Class 25: Student vs Master Part 1

**TB: Whew, school's out for the summer, but not for this story.**

 **KKD: Well… time waits for no man.**

 **TB: Got that right. So this is yet another two parter in Sailor Spirits and considering our track record, this is probably gonna be very good.**

 **KKD: Then again, we did like a what? 4-5 parter in Kamen Rider Buccaneer? I think we're good with extending story plots throughout a lot of episodes.**

 **TB: What do we have planned for this one? It involves meeting some surviving Tamashii, so the home of Darara is like Krypton in that more than just the main characters make it out alive.**

 **KKD: Hope you guys are ready for this. If not, hold onto your butts.**

 **TB: The characters we will meet here will be quite interesting. Got the disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Yep. *plucks it out and tosses it at the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We start in a chemistry classroom where Mako, Karin, and Emi were working on the classic baking soda and vinegar test, but they were also making notes of how the chemicals reacted to one another. Emi, though, was just amazed by how the ingredients fizzled in the beaker like alka seltzer. She then actually pulled a small pouch out of her pocket and opened it up, getting Mako's attention.

"Emi, what are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Pop pop," Emi giggled.

"No, no, you can't put Pop Rocks in this mixture!" Karin whispered as she tried to take the Pop Rocks away, Emi pulling her arms away.

"Saki told Emi pop pop ok."

"Yeah, for soda. Who knows what'll happen if you put it in baking soda and vinegar," Mako whispered to Emi, who ignored what she said before pouring the small crumbs into the beaker.

The two looked nervous and gulped as the fizzing grew stronger and crackling was being heard.

"Shinteki, I don't think we gave permission to add an extra ingredient," the teacher pointed out as Emi pointed to the beaker.

"Look. Bigger fizz," Emi smiled, looking right into the beaker's mouth to see the results.

Suddenly, the mixture shot right into her face, hitting her dead center and making her fall back and onto the ground yelling in pain. Some students laughed at the sudden hit, but others looked concerned by the fact that Emi had her hands on her face.

"Gah! Stuff in Emi's nose… eyes! Itai!" Emi winced in pain, trying to get the stuff out of said parts of her face.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Karin sighed.

"Emi, you okay?" Mako asked out of concern as Emi revealed her eyes were pretty bloodshot red.

"Ow~..."

"Next time, Shinteki, don't put in an extra ingredient without permission," the teacher warned as the bell rang, "Class dismissed!"

With that, Mako and Karin guided Emi outside the room and down the hall.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the infirmary," Mako assured.

"Emi alright now. Get stuff off face please," Emi replied, wiping off the mixture with her arm.

' _ **Yo Mako, I'm sensing some crazy powerful auras coming close quick laying in a forest not too far from here,'**_ Hyouno responded quickly as she and Karin were quickly possessed by their Tamashii.

' _Eh?! Why so sudden!?'_ Karin asked in confusion.

" **I wanna look for this aura with Hyouno and the others!"** K-Karin responded.

"Akajyu?" Emi asked.

" **I don't know… but whatever it is, it deserves some looking into. I'm sure the others already know of this,"** H-Mako responded as she and K-Karin quickly ran with Emi, who was still wiping the stuff off her face.

* * *

Soon, the girls were walking through a forest in their heroine suits, all looking around for the auras that they've been sensing.

" **This energy feels rather… familiar,"** D-Holly admitted as they searched around.

' _How so?'_ Holly asked her Tamashii.

" **It's like we know this."**

" **Some things are never certain,"** Y-Saki noted as the Tamashi noticed a patch of leaves and steam rising above it.

" **Shh, the auras are right there,"** T-Lisa pointed out as H-Mako, D-Holly, and Emi slowly crept up to the patch, Emi floating with her feet off the ground so she doesn't make noise.

" **Akajyu or something else, Hyouno-dono?"** D-Holly asked H-Mako put her hands on the leaves.

" **We're about to find out,"** H-Mako whispered back, " **On three…"**

"One…" Emi started to count.

' _Two…'_ Mako and Holly added, on edge as to what could be in the hot spring behind the leaf patch.

" **Three!"** H-Mako and D-Holly shouted, pushing the patch of leaves aside and yelling like they were about to attack.

However, they stopped when the two figures in the hot spring of water were yelling in response. One looked like a humanoid lion with the main acting like its long hair and beard while the other was a gorilla.

" _ **Oh no~**_ **! What're you doing!?"** the gorilla snapped, his voice sounding gruff and aged, yet still rather deep.

" **We can't enjoy a hot spring in peace!?"** the lion roared in response, the girls looking at the two figures in confusion.

" **Wait a moment…"** D-Holly started, looking at the gorilla as H-Mako gasped upon seeing the two.

" **Jiji (Old man)…?"** H-Mako gawked, referring to the lion who soon looked more at the girls.

" **...EEEHHH~!?"** both parties gawked in surprise and shock.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 25: Students vs Masters Part 1**

" **Jiji~!"** H-Mako smiled, actually jumping in the hot spring and hugging the lion, " **I'm so happy to see you!"**

" **Oi! H-Hyouno?! I-I'm happy to see you too, but this is really sudden!"** the lion responded with a shocked expression while still returning the hug.

' _Hyouno, who is he? And how do you know him?'_ Mako gawked, surprised by the sudden show of affection from Hyouno.

" **Donsai, mi amiga, it's been such a long time!"** the gorilla smiled as D-Holly smiled and bowed to him.

" **Daigori-dono, too long it has been!"** D-Holly added, on her hands and knees with nothing but the utmost respect.

' _Donsai, you seem to know this creature very well. Who is he?'_ Holly inquired.

" **He was the master who taught me everything I know about the Earth."**

" **Same with this guy over here!"** H-Mako added, actually giving her now confirmed mentor a noogie, the lion chuckling a bit.

" **You never changed, Hyouno,"** the lion chuckled, " **I see you found a worthy host."**

" **Yea…"**

" **Wait… if you two are here, then that must mean…"** T-Lisa started to realize.

" **I heard screams while I was taking a leak. What's going on?"** they heard a female voice call out, the group turning to see a humanoid canary walking over and gasp in surprise upon seeing more people before actually covering what she thought were her naughty bits, " **Eep, don't look at me, I'm naked!"**

" **O… Onee-chan?"** K-Karin gasped in response before gaining a wild smile, " **Eee~! *runs in place with excitement* Onee-chan~!"**

" **K-Kazeru-chan? D-Don't come and hug me until I put my clothes on!"**

K-Karin closed her eyes in response before some more figures showed up. The next to show up was a falcon with a towel wrapped around her chest, a humanoid polar bear, and a humanoid shark with a big scar across its forehead.

' _...More teachers?'_ Torrie uttered in shock as they all looked in shock at each other.

* * *

A few moments later, the six other figures all got out of the hot spring and put some clothes on while sitting with our heroines out of their suits. The lion had on a red gi and scarlet pants as well as sports tape wrapped around his claws to only reveal his fingers and was also seen with the top of his mane tied. The humanoid shark wore what appeared to be a pair of skintight black swim trunks and arm sleeves that stretched from the elbows to the wrists. The humanoid falcon had on a black skintight bodysuit that covered from her neck to her feet with some yellow lightning bolts on it as well as some pieces of shoulder armor. The gorilla, Daigori had on a lime green gi with only the right sleeve intact while the left arm was mainly exposed. The canary had on a white top and a light blue blouse with bits of armor on her arms and ankles while showing off her arms and belly. The humanoid polar bear was dressed in a parka coat with a fur hood along with grey sweatpants.

" **So all six of you survived the destruction of Darara?"** T-Lisa gawked.

" **Yes. When the Akajyu attacked, we all managed to put ourselves in suspended animation much like you all,"** the polar bear informed.

" **We woke up rather recently, but we ended up in this forest, living here for… I'm gonna say three weeks,"** Daigori added in.

" **We woke up much earlier than you guys, but it's much differently,"** T-Lisa admitted before the Tamashii let their hosts regain control, " **Now our souls reside in these clothes so that our hosts can harness our powers."**

" **Well… that was unexpected,"** the falcon admitted, " **So you are the hosts to the Tenchi no Tamashii."**

"And you all must be each of their mentors or teachers," Karin figured as the girls bowed in greeting to them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Kazuyoshi Mako," Mako greeted.

"Watashi wa Uesugi Torrie. Yoroshiku ne," Torrie smiled and waved.

"My name is Yamagishi Lisa," Lisa replied with a bow.

"Okita Holly," Holly muttered

"Musashi Saki," Saki smirked, saluting casually at the six Tamashii.

"And I'm Mishima Karin. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Karin smiled.

" **And who's the cute shy one with you,"** Daigori inquired, getting a little closer to Emi who shyly backed up.

" **She is Shinteki Emi. Created from a Sailor uniform with the combination of Akajyu and Tamashii energies,"** Donsai explained to her mentor.

"...H-Hi…" Emi waved nervously.

" **She seems innocent enough,"** the lion Tamashii shrugged, " **Now then, I believe introductions are in order. Mako, I am Hyouno's master Kashi. Everything she knows about the power of fire, I've teached her since she was a kitty."**

"I can see that," Mako smiled.

" **I am Suizame, Mizuka's instructor on water. Shakiin~!"** the shark shouted while posing in the fire power muscle pose with his hands open instead of closed into fists.

"You seem like fun," Torrie giggled.

" **I know, right? He was always a hoot!"** Mizuka smiled.

" **Sha** kiin~!" the three declared, Suizame and Torrie posing the same in unison.

" **Name's Kayabusa. I taught Takanari how to become the living lightning,"** the falcon Tamashii replied with a bow, " **Has she ever asked you to show her your panties?"**

"...More times than you can imagine…" Lisa sighed with her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

" **Don't mind it at all. She asked me so many times, I just go with it."**

" **S-Shisho-san, hazukashii desu (that's embarrassing),"** Takanari muttered, blushing under the collar.

"Donsai said that you are Daigori, right?" Holly checked.

" **Si, amiga,"** Daigori confirmed as he put his arm around Holly, " **Donsai is a very strong willed student of mine. Have you two managed to grow into bright sakura flowers?"**

" **Yes we have, Daigori-dono. We have continued to grow thanks to each other,"** Donsai smiled in response.

"I am very good at taking good care of animals," Holly added.

" **Ah, a human is just as in tuned with nature as we are! Muy bueno!"** Daigori cheered.

" **I am Funaria. I helped Kazeru take control of her increasing wind powers along with her brother, Byumingo,"** the canary Tamashii said.

" **I'm so so so happy to see you alive, Onee-chan!"** Kazeru giggled, quickly possessing Karin before she can run over and give her a hug.

" **Y-Yes, of course. It's good to know you still maintain your childish innocence."**

" **And I taught Yukikami that the cold is your friend. I was called the White Cyclone among Darara… I am Kumakori!"** the polar bear declared proudly while flexing his muscles.

"He always this much of a show off?" Saki asked.

" **Pretty much. But he's the whole reason I gained my confidence,"** Yukikami informed and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you all and good to know that more Tamashii survived… but the question is what to do with you guys now," Mako wondered as they thought for a moment before all the Tamashii's eyes widened to sense danger.

" **Get down!"** Kashi reacted, everyone looking at a sudden purple dragon breaking through the trees, all of them ducking in response to avoid the beast.

"That was too close," Karin panted a bit..

" **Dokuro…"** Donsai realized, all of them hearing some chuckling before turning to see Dokuro walking out of the trees.

" **I'm actually surprised to see other surviving Tamashii from Darara. I thought the Akajyu wiped them all out in honesty,"** Dokuro chuckled a bit.

" **So the Akajyu have made it to the human realm as well?"** Kashi realized.

" **You got NO idea. Our goal is the same as before Kashi-san, destruction of any creature standing in our way and making Earth our new home."**

" **Yeah, that's not gonna happen,"** Hyouno assured as the Tamashii possessed their hosts and they quickly posed along with Emi.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted in unison, quickly transforming into their suits along with Emi, the six other Tamashii looking at them in surprise.

" **I guess those uniforms really do help them channel the power of the Tamashii,"** Kumakori noted, admittedly surprised by the fact that humans were able to withstand the power of the Tamashii without dying from the extreme strain on their bodies.

" **There's a time to be impressed for later,"** Y-Saki pointed out, getting in a battle ready position.

" **You still got it in you, Jiji?"** H-Mako checked as Kashi opened his claw to let fire spark in his palm.

" **What do you think?"** Kashi smirked before blasting a fireball at Dokuro, who used his forearm to knock it away.

" **Doku Bunshin!"** Dokuro shouted before more clones of him charged at the Tamashii in an attempt to overwhelm them.

They all scattered and fought off the clones, H-Mako and Kashi starting by throwing some fire enhanced punches and kicks to any clones coming their way. At the same time, Kumakori and Y-Saki were handling some as well, the polar bear actually making an ice block rise before grabbing the clone and then flipping him back, making the ice block shatter.

" **Now Takanari… faster than sound,"** Kayabusa started.

" **Faster than light,"** T-Lisa continued, both of them with their arms out to the right, vibrating faster than anyone else.

" **Out of mind."**

" **Out of sight."**

With that, the two posed as if they were about to run before flat out disappearing, the clones looking around in confusion before one of them actually exploded into a splattering mess on the ground. This repeated a couple times before time slowed to a crawl, showing off the specks of poison flying or suspended in air while the two Lightning Spirits punched through the clones with vibrating punches or sent shocks through them before they slowly splattered and they walked away from the clones. Time then resumed normally before they all exploded, poison splotches actually splashing on their backs as the Lightning Spirits fist bumped each other.

Over with D-Holly and Daigori, the two pounded the ground as to make it rumble before Daigori actually raised his hand up as stones began to move across the ground before actually wrapping themselves around the clones and with a tight grip of the gorilla's fist, the rocks crushed the clones and turned them into purple puddles.

" **Impressive, but let's see how you handle the real deal! Venom Road!"** Dokuro shouted, actually inside his Hydra attack as it came towards Daigori.

Suddenly, a stone pillar diagonally popped out and knocked Dokuro out of his dragon, causing said dragon to plop into a puddle and reveal it was D-Holly who summoned the pillar.

" **Gracias amiga,"** Daigori smiled with a thumbs up as D-Holly smiled in response.

Over to another group of clones, they were looking around to see two dorsal fins swimming through the ground as if it was made of water and Suizame and M-Torrie jumped out, clawing at the clones and even taking them into the 'water' they were moving around in. Suddenly, some of the clones 'underwater' exploded in a torrent of purple goo towards the sky before the two Water Spirits jumped out.

" **Just like old times, right?"** Suizame chuckled.

" **You know it!"** M-Torrie smiled.

" **Shakiin~!"** M-Torrie and Suizame shouted while posing.

Then over to K-Karin and Funaria they flew around a bit on the wind they were blowing, making the clones go flying with them and blast them into trees.

" **Remember to control your winds and be aware of your surroundings,"** Funaria reminded as K-Karin nodded and they both landed on the ground, unleashing a gust of wind on the clones.

Emi rushed around, punching and kicking the remaining clones before stopping when she was about to hit Kashi.

" **Easy there, miss,"** Kashi responded as threw a fire punch past Emi's head to attack a poison clone behind her, the superhero lover looking nervous for a moment.

Dokuro growled, surrounded before he ducked into the ground and moved away from the fight.

" **Yeah, you better slither away!"** H-Mako shouted at the poison general before the seven demorphed and the Tamashii let their hosts regained control.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen again too soon," Karin sighed with relief.

" **They'll be back, and we'll be ready. Right, brother?"** Daigori smirked.

" **Of course. Now onto other matters,"** Kashi nodded before turning to Mako.

"Our school doesn't know about the existence of Tamashii, so do you wanna stay at our place until we figure out what to do with you six?" Mako offered as the mentors, surprising some of her friends.

"Are you sure that's okay? I feel like bringing them with us could spell complications and danger," Lisa whispered to Mako.

"What other choice do we have?"

The others just looked silent and then at each other before looking back to the girls.

" **I suppose we could stay in your place. Is there enough room for the six of us?"** Kashi checked as Mako rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

Over at Hoshi Shoujo, the six mentor Tamashii all were inside Hoshi Shoujo, Nancy in surprise at how crowded it was looking.

"...Wow… didn't know there were more Tamashii out there," Nancy admitted as she witnessed the mentors mingle with each other.

" **This is quaint,"** Kayabusa admitted with a smile as she sat on a couch.

"It's nice to hear," Lisa smiled in response.

" **I greatly appreciate your hospitality, Mako. I apologize if we are an inconvenience to your group,"** Kashi replied, his deep and majestic voice conveying humility and grace.

"No, no, it's okay. I didn't want to just leave you six in the forest by yourselves," Mako assured and chuckled while waving her hands.

"Hey, that just means more friends!" Torrie cheered in response while raising her arms up.

" **Being with all our mentors… it makes me feel kinda nostalgic,"** Mizuka admitted, smiling as the other Tamashii floated in their Sailor forms, staying close to their mentors.

" **Yea, I gotta agree on that,"** Suizame smiled as before they noticed something, " **Hmm? Where's the Sailor girl?"**

"Emi-chan?" Holly asked, looking around and seeing that Emi was not with them.

"I'll look for her. Emi?" Mako called out before looking up the stairs before seeing a closet door slightly open with a hand sticking out of it, "Emi… are you hiding in the closet?"

"...No…" she heard her whimper a bit, but Mako soon opened the door to see Emi trying to hide.

"Emi, why not meet the other Tamashii?"

"Emi… n… n-n-ner… ner-ner-"

"Nervous?"

"...Yes…" Emi nodded.

"Come on, I'll help you," Mako assured, helping Emi up despite the latter shaking her head and trying to stay down and motioning her to go over to Kashi, "Go on, say hi."

"H… Hi?"

" **What are you afraid of?"** Kashi asked as Emi twiddled her fingers together.

"Emi… made of… half Akajyu power… was afraid… new Tamashii not like Emi," Emi confessed before ducking behind Mako and peaking out from behind.

" **Oh boy…"** Hyouno sighed, " **C'mon, Emi. They're nothing like that."**

" **Why would we dislike someone as innocent as you?"** Funaria asked, smiling as she put her hand on Emi's cheek, the girl flinching before looking at her kind facial expression.

" **She's just too cute to hate,"** Kumakori smiled, petting her head.

"...Hehe…" Emi giggled in response as everyone smiled at her.

"Well, I think we should head to our next classes," Mako figured, the girls nodding before their Tamashii's eyes widened in surprise.

" **Akajyu are nearby,"** Hyouno gasped in response.

" **Leave that to us,"** Kashi replied, " **You girls have your classes to go to, so we shouldn't have to keep you."**

" **A healthy mind is a strong mind,"** Kayabusa added.

" **But we should help!"** Kazeru pointed out, " **We've improved a lot since we woke up! We even unlocked our Seals with our hosts!"**

" **Wait, you unlocked the Seals? They're dangerous!"** Kumakori responded in shock.

"But we've been able to hold up to them!" Lisa countered.

" **Perhaps, but with us having known about each other's survival, you can leave this to us while you take care of your lesson,"** Daigori assured as the girls looked to each other and sighed for a moment.

"Okay, we'll trust you," Mako sighed.

" **...You're coming back to us, right?"** Hyouno asked to make sure.

" **I give you my vow,"** Kashi nodded with his hand in the air.

With that, the girls walked out of the dorm after their Tamashii put themselves on their hosts while the mentor Tamashii snuck their way out of the back of the dorm away from eyes.

* * *

Out in an open plainfield, the six mentors were scouting around and looking for any signs of Akajyu.

" **It's a good thing we managed to get to a wide open space without human eyes spotting us,"** Funaria sighed with relief before looking towards Kashi, " **Kashi-san, was it really the right call just to leave our students with the human girls?"**

" **It's for the best. The girls need to focus on their school lessons for now,"** Kashi answered.

" **They seemed to be doing fine against the Akajyu regardless of the lessons."**

" **...What are you saying?"**

" **I'm saying that even though school is important to them, should we really be fighting their battles for them? How will they be able to grow if they keep getting into battles and then suddenly we take the job of protecting this world?"** Funaria asked, Kashi thinking about it.

" **You make a good point, but it still remains,"** Kumakori pointed out.

" **It was just a counterpoint. I meant no hostility,"** Funaria assured.

" **I know, Funaria. Our students are doing well in protecting their hosts, but even the means of which their hosts can channel their powers can only last as long as they will it through the unlocking of the Seals,"** Kashi informed.

" **You won't survive long enough to find out!"** they suddenly heard a voice cackle out as they turned to see Dokuro's poison clones along with Dokuro himself before they all jumped up in the air and down onto the six teachers.

* * *

Back at the academy, Mako and Torrie were almost finished with a test but got stuck on the last problem.

' _ **Mako, I'm feeling uneasy,'**_ Hyouno whispered to Mako as he stuck her tongue out while thinking.

' _I know, I got this last question that I thought I knew the answer to bu-,'_ Mako started to respond.

' _ **Not that, about our teachers. We should be helping them.'**_

' _Hyouno, I really don't want to leave until we're done. Your teacher's probably a seasoned fighter. He said they could handle it.'_

' _ **Yea, I know, but the Akajyu have been getting smarter. They aren't the dunces my mentors fought before; what if they're fighting Dokuro? He's more cunning than we think he is!'**_

' _I don't think they're dummies. I'm sure they can handle themselves,'_ Torrie assured before she felt like a lightbulb lit up in her head, ' _Aha! I think I got it now! *writes answer* And done!'_

' _ **Still… it wouldn't hurt to check after class is over, right?'**_ Mizuka checked with a hint of worry in her tone.

' _...Fine. After class is over, we can check on them and see how they're doing. If we see them handling themselves well, we are going back to the dorm, and just relaxing from a rather mentally exhausting day,'_ Mako informed as they finished the test and handed their paper over to the passing teacher.

"Well done, Kazuyoshi-kun. You're free to go. You too, Uesugi-kun," the teacher smiled as he let the two up and they nodded in response.

"Thank you, Sensei," Torrie smiled before she and Mako got out of the classroom.

* * *

It wasn't long before the seven girls arrived at the plainfield the mentors were at, already in their suits and searching the place.

' _Look, no one's here. Maybe they already finished and returned to the dorm to wait for us,'_ Mako figured.

" **I dunno, I'm still getting a feeling that something bad's about to happen,"** H-Mako noted, " **You of all humans should know what I mean."**

' _Yeah… it is a little too quiet. Everyone, try sensing the teachers to see if you can find them.'_

The Tamashii nodded as they all focused with their minds.

"Will Tamashii be okay?" Emi asked, a little scared about what would happen.

" **They're our teachers, I'm positive they're okay! It's not like they'd get beaten really easily or anything like that,"** K-Karin assured.

" **Kazeru-chan, they might be seasoned fighters and veterans, but they aren't invincible,"** Y-Saki pointed out, " **You need to think realistically."**

' _Okay… can something happen already? We've found almost nothing and it's usually here when we arrive,'_ Saki asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

" **Well… whatever's here is just taking its sweet ass time,"** H-Mako added before suddenly…

" **Hidora,"** a voice muttered as a sudden poison hydra head pounced in and surprised the girls.

They luckily jumped out of the way to avoid the sudden crash as debris flew around them, D-Holly seeing Dokuro jump down towards them before kicking one of the stones in his direction. The poison general managed to split apart into purple paste to avoid the stone hitting him before reforming and landing on the ground.

" **I was wondering when you'd show up,"** H-Mako noted, cracking her knuckles.

" **Glad to see I haven't been missed much. I was actually waiting for you all to arrive,"** Dokuro noted as he crossed his arms.

" **You were waiting for us to defeat you? Ha! You must have a death wish,"** Y-Saki scoffed.

" **Oh, I'm not the one fighting… they are."**

The Tamashii looked to the shadows, seeing six figures walk out of the trees, revealing the mentor Tamashii.

" **J… Jiji…?"** H-Mako gawked as the six looked at the girls, eyes glowing purple.

' _Hyouno, you're right… something is definitely wrong here,'_ Mako realized.

" **...What did you do to them?"** D-Holly demanded of the general, who chuckled in response.

" **I managed to find these six earlier snooping around and I sprung my trap! I used a bit of poison on their minds and boom! They are now my puppets of destruction,"** Dokuro smirked as the mentors glared at the seven heroines.

"No… no!" Emi shouted in worry.

" **...This… This can't be happening…"** D-Holly uttered in shock and horror.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, the targets are your lovely students. Show them what your made of, and… massatsu (slaughter them),"** Dokuro declared and ordered as the mentors' eyes turned purple before they charged at the Tamashii.

" **Well, looks like we got no other choice in the matter,"** T-Lisa sighed before they all got into a fighting pose.

The seven heroines and the six controlled-mentor Tamashii charged, roaring at each other before jumping towards one another.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The seven heroines are in a predicament fighting the six veteran Tamashii under Dokuro's control. Will our main Tamashii be able to snap them out of his control? Or would this spell doom for both parties?**

 **Class 26: Student vs. Master Part 2**

* * *

 **Coming Soon…**

Mako: What the heck is going on here?

 **The Tenchi no Tamashii…**

Sora: Where are we?

 **The Guardians of Eclipsia…**

Momo: I think we are in the wrong world.

 **Are about to meet…**

Saki: Well… this is pretty weird.

 **What will happen when these two groups team up?**

Mitsuko: Things are about to get nuts!

H-Mako: **Then let's get nuts!**

 **Sailor Spirits X Guardians of Eclipsia: Friends Across Worlds**

* * *

 **KKD: ...That was a little short, don't you think?**

 **TB: What are you talking about? I thought I fit in as much as I could for Part 1.**

 **KKD: ...I guess so. Not every chapter has to have the same length.**

 **TB: That's true. Thoughts?**

 **KKD: I thought it was pretty cool. The mentors are all very cool characters from what little we've seen, and I'm glad we gave them the chance to fight without being caught right away. I mean, the mentors are meant to be strong characters, and to have them be caught right away makes that seem like a joke.**

 **TB: Yeah, best to have them look out for trouble the second time around. And while it makes sense for the girls to stay behind with the Tamashii because school's important, it also feels like they are doing what their students were already doing and sorta replacing them. *thinks about that for a moment***

 **KKD: Say wha? What are you thinking by saying that? Would it be spoiling if you told-?!**

 **TB: Yea! Totally! Definitely spoiling if I told everyone right away!**

 **KKD: Okay, I gotcha.**

 **TB: Anyway, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be when the mentors demonstrated their powers early on as well as just seeing them interact. Nothing against our main girls, but it's nice to see those who trained them.**

 **TB: One little bit I liked was Emi trying to warm up to the mentors. It's a cute moment in all seriousness.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was cute.**

 **TB: My favorite part was that fight with the mentors demonstrating their powers as well. Oh and don't worry, we'll see more of them in the next part.**

 **KKD: Things are about to get wild.**

 **TB: Until then, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	26. Class 26 Student vs Master Part 2

**TB: *zips in and does a baseball slide* Whew… I astound even myself with my entrances.**

 **KKD: That was nuts.**

 **TB: Here we've made it to the next part of the Students vs. Masters arc.**

 **KKD: Things are gonna get wild.**

 **TB: I'm probably gonna change this from 2 parts to 3 parts considering the content that I have in mind for this chapter.**

 **KKD: Ok… this should be interesting.**

 **TB: With all that said and done, let's get started.**

 **KKD: Right. Disclaimers?**

 **TB: Of course.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Last time on Sailor Spirits…_

 _Our heroines have found a familiar aura that led to the survival of six other Tamashii, their teachers and mentors. The six showed off how powerful they still are, helping the seven against Dokuro and his clones. However, it wasn't long before Dokuro got the drop on the mentors who went in to investigate Akajyu activity alone. The next thing the seven heroes knew, Dokuro had taken control over the mentors and forced them to fight them._

* * *

The fight had been escalating with the Tamashii on the ropes, each of them avoiding punches from their mentors while hesitating to fight back. All H-Mako could do was block Kashi's fire punches as the heat grew, slowly becoming too intense even for her.

" **Jiji, it's me! Snap out of it!"** H-Mako shouted, Kashi actually jumping in the air while reeling his fire powered fist back before unleashing a hammer fist right at H-Mako, knocking her down in the process.

"Hyouno! Mako!" Emi gasped, flying over to try and attack Kashi, only to be greeted with a hard punch to her cheek by Erio, sending her crashing into a tree.

" **Did you really think that the Tamashii would be the only ones you would be fighting?"** Dokuro scoffed with a chuckle, Erio cracking her neck as she levitated.

Emi got back up, panting before yelling and flying straight towards Erio, their fight going like it did last time with them evenly matched. Emi even blasted short beams from her eyes, but Erio slapped them away with her hand without any issue.

Over with M-Torrie, Suizame was jumping from the ground like it was water left and right while clawing and biting at her, making her panic and try to block, but it wasn't working. With T-Lisa, Kayabusa kept zipping via lightning bolts and hitting her with every passing through despite T-Lisa struggling to fight back and eventually getting knocked down. D-Holly struggled against Daigoro, who kept sending huge boulders her way while she turned her arms metal to shatter them into pebbles, leaving herself wide open for Daigoro to run at her for a headbutt that sent her in the air before slamming her back on the ground and pummeling her with his fists. K-Karin was in the midst of flying to avoid Funaria's gusts using her own winds, but it proved to be ineffective as Funaria sent a tornado her way to throw her off before the Canary Tamashii dove in the center for a kick to K-Karin's stomach. Over to Y-Saki, she was skiing across the ground to avoid icicles thrown by Kumakori before he grabbed her on his shoulders and jumped up before turning upside down and ramming her into the ground.

Dokuro just stood nearby laughing at how his plan was going swimmingly, grinning as all seven got knocked back down to the ground together, the mentors and Erio about ready to finish them off.

" **This… this is insane…"** Y-Saki panted.

" **I can't fight Onee-chan…"** K-Karin grunted in pain.

" **Tsu-Tsuyosugiru (Th-They're too strong)..."** M-Torrie added with a bit of a whimper.

" **We have to retreat!"** D-Holly added.

" **No… our masters… we can't leave them like this!"** H-Mako grunted, trying to get back up.

' _Hyouno, if we stay any longer, they will kill us! Retreat is our only option here!'_ Mako panicked, ' _I know you want to save them, but there's nothing we can do right now!'_

H-Mako growled as she got back up to her feet, her growls turning into a roar before a dome of fire engulfed the heroes and surrounded them, forcing the mind controlled teachers and Erio to back up and shield their eyes. Next thing they knew, the fire dome went down and the seven were gone.

" **Hmph! We'll get them soon enough,"** Dokuro shrugged before he raised his hand, " **Everyone retreat for now."**

The controlled mentors just nodded as they left with Erio and Dokuro.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 26: Student vs Master Part 2**

At Hoshi Shoujo, the girls were panting and trying to recover from the battle as they had bandages around their thighs, elbows, and even some on their faces.

"So that's what happened with the mentors?" Nancy asked in surprise about the news from her sister while helping apply the bandages.

"Unfortunately, ye-, itai. Easy, Nancy," Lisa winced a bit.

" **I can't believe that bastard captured our teachers, the only other Tamashii alive, and made them his slaves!"** Hyouno growled while she paced in the air.

"At the very least, we managed to survive and escape," Mako sighed, still helping Emi and healing her wounds a bit.

"What we're going to do with them, I do not know," Karin added, simply holding her arm and sitting to relax.

" **I don't like what they did to Onee-chan! As soon as we're healed, I'm gonna give that poison badie what for!"** Kazeru snapped, about to rush out.

" **Hold! Do not be so hasty!"** Donsai responded, sleeve on Kazeru's shoulder to stop her.

"If we see them again, there's no chance of avoiding a fight," Holly pointed out.

" **That's exactly what I'm afraid of…"** Yukikami replied, " **These are our mentors, we know they're under control and yet Dokuro says the only way to stop them is to end their lives."**

" **That ain't gonna happen, she-wolf,"** Hyouno retorted, about to slam her sleeve against a wall.

"Then how are we gonna free them? Huh?" Saki pointed out, leaving Hyouno at a bit of a loss for words.

" **...I don't know…"**

"For now, let's get some sleep. We'll think about it tomorrow," Mako suggested as everyone nodded before walking upstairs.

* * *

" **Excellent, Dokuro. Excellent job,"** Yamikari smiled while clapping his hands.

" **You are too kind, Yamikari-sama. I managed to gain control over the those who taught the Tenchi no Tamashii and now the odds are in our favor,"** Dokuro grinned as he presented him with the controlled mentors.

" **The Tamashii won't have the fortitude to end the lives of those who taught them everything they know,"** Kyofukashi smirked as he sharpened his sickle.

" **Don't get too confident, Dokuro-sama. It can easily lead to your downfall,"** Kairaki warned, " **With Erio on the side of the mentors, she can be a great asset to them."**

"I will not let you down, Kairaki-sama," Erio assured as Kairaki revealed a glowing light in her palms, and from them appeared two gold wrist gauntlet devices.

" **These devices come with doses of my power that you can inject into your veins to increase your power and speed against the Tamashii… including Emi."**

Kairaki smiled as she grabbed Kyofukashi's sickle and used it to quickly slice off the sports tape on Erio's wrists, causing them to fall off and leave only the fingerless sports tape on her hands. She then placed the wrist bracers on her, which soon tightened up via needles injecting into her veins.

" **Now you just press both buttons and you'll be stronger than anyone who stands in your way,"** Kairaki instructed as Erio did just that, pressing both of them once.

Once that was done, the glow started to reach across her veins, making her grunt in pain at first before she growled as Kairaki smiled along with her fellow generals.

* * *

The next morning, Mako and Emi were taking an English language class together, taking careful notes on the words.

"Faaii… to… Nai… su? Eh… ano… Pun-chi?" Emi muttered, trying to read English but not getting it right.

"Here, Emi. Let me help," Mako offered as she pointed to the text and read, " _Fight_. _Nice_. _Punch_. _Kick_."

"... _Thank_ … _you_ …" Emi smiled, trying to speak English as Mako simply smiled and nodded in response.

' _ **Oh shoot! Mako, it's them!'**_ Hyouno gasped in response, Mako widening her eyes.

' _Now!? But class isn't over yet!'_ Mako gawked mentally as she was soon possessed by Hyouno.

" **Excuse me, Sensei… may me and Emi be excused please?"** H-Mako requested, the teacher turning to them before looking at the clock.

"...It's close to the end, so yes. You may leave, just be sure to make note of the homework for tonight," the teacher informed.

" **Will do."**

H-Mako and Emi wrote it down before getting up and running out of the classroom.

* * *

The seven girls were now out of the campus and rushing to find the source of their mentors' auras, looking around frantically.

" **Any plans on what to do to free them from control?"** Y-Saki inquired of the others.

" **Nothing. All that's on my mind is fighting them… because they're mind controlled, they aren't holding back. I suggest we don't either,"** H-Mako pointed out.

" **We're not gonna… kill them, are we?"** K-Karin asked.

" **Absolutely not. But if we have any hope of staying alive, our only chance is to-"**

"FIGHT THEM!" they heard a voice shout as suddenly they saw Erio leap in the air with her fist reeled back before diving down.

Emi disappeared and transformed into her heroine suit before reappearing in front of the girls and throwing her right fist forward, hitting Erio's fist with a shockwave occurring. The mentors soon appeared with Erio, causing all seven girls to back up in response before they both stood across from each other.

"Well well, I see it's a fair fight now," Erio chuckled.

" **And I see you've got a couple new, lovely toys,"** Y-Saki noted.

" **Been kissing Kairaki's ass to reap the benefits?"** H-Mako checked with a chuckle.

"You dare mock me? This is a gift bestowed on me! It will infuse me with Kairaki-sama's power, enough to defeat you and Emi. Let me show you," Erio started as she slapped the buttons on her wrists.

Her veins started to glow while she grunted and growled, feeling the power course through her body as she then roared. Emi looked with surprise as the six Tamashii posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six declared and transformed as both sides stood ready and stared each other down.

Both sides charged at each other, scattering as each Tamashii took on their respective mentors and Emi was fighting Erio. The Tamashii began to struggle against their mentors while there were colliding shock waves above them to signify Emi and Erio's fighting.

" **Girls! Let's split up and take them one at a time!"** H-Mako ordered, the others nodding as they rushed around the area and even jumped high in the air, the other Tamashii following them as they split up.

This left Emi and Erio to continue their fight, the two zipping across the field and rapidly trying to punch each other.

"The light has made me faster and stronger!" Erio shouted as she started to throw punches stronger than Emi felt before, making her crash through some trees with a snap each.

Emi groaned a bit while getting back up on her hands and knees, Erio roaring as she zoomed for another attack, but Emi looked up and shot thin yellow lasers out her eyes, hitting her right in the chest to knock her out of the air. She did put her hands up to block them, sparks flying outward before Emi stopped with the lasers and jumped forward to throw a dropkick, knocking Erio for a loop and sending her back.

"More… I need more!" Erio growled, slapping both buttons again as her veins glowed brighter, but soon she started hearing the ringing in her ears and gripped her head in pain.

Before she could do anything else, she roared in pain, firing three bright yellow lasers (two from her eyes and one out her mouth) at Emi, which combined into one big laser and hit her on impact, knocking most trees down along with her before Emi could react and move out of the way. The glow died down as Erio growled at Emi, who looked shocked at what just happened and struggled to get back up. They both glared at each other before rushing and colliding once again, practically destroying the forest around them.

* * *

Over with H-Mako, she had managed to find her way to a steel mill, inside where the heat was at its peak near a lava pool of sorts, Kashi landing with a thud nearby and walking towards his student with menace in his eyes.

"Everybody get the hell out of here!" one worker shouted in a panic as the others acknowledged and evacuated as H-Mako held her hands up.

" **Jiji… I don't want to fight you. I know you can hear me in there,"** H-Mako retorted to her mentor, but Kashi said nothing in response.

' _He's not listening. And I can't hear anything in his head either,'_ Mako added as H-Mako got herself ready.

Kashi then let out a lion's roar that sounded throughout the mill before they ran towards each other, blocking and trading fire enhanced punches and kicks, the heat in the mill making them stronger as they attacked faster, Kashi throwing more hits on H-Mako with sparks of fire flying off with every impact before finishing his combo with a knee to her face. This knocked her down to a lower level, Kashi jumping down before picking up H-Mako and hitting and slamming her into metal walls like a bouncy ball before tossing her to the floor.

" **Ow…"** H-Mako winced, ' _ **He's still as powerful as when he was teaching me… even when under Dokuro's poison.'**_

' _Got any ideas before he turns us both to ashes?'_ Mako asked as H-Mako had to think quick.

Suddenly, with another lion's roar, Kashi's mane ignited itself on fire, H-Mako gulping as he pointed his index fingers like guns, the tips lighting up as she panted.

" **Ooki Higan (Big Fire Gun)!"** H-Mako shouted, shooting bigger balls of fire out her fingers at a rapid pace, the blasts nicking Kashi, but it didn't stop him from running and grabbing H-Mako's face, slamming it against another metal wall.

He was then tightening his grip like he was trying to crush H-Mako's skull before her fist engulfed in more fire.

" **Hiken!"** H-Mako shouted, throwing the uppercut right under Kashi's chin, making him stumble back dazed and leaving himself open.

H-Mako sped up, punching and kicking her mentor rapidly to try and snap him out of control.

" **Jiji, I swear I will free you from this poison! I will not stop until you are down!"** H-Mako roared before Kashi roared again, his mane's flames growing wilder before he breathed fire out his mouth, sending her flying back up to the highest level.

H-Mako struggled back to her feet, the extreme heat proving too much even for her as Kashi jumped up to the platform before grabbing a metal rod and heating the tip up with just a touch. The top of the rod burned bright orange before Kashi slammed the rod onto H-Mako, making both Tamashii and host scream in pain.

' _Wh-Why… Why aren't you absorbing the heat!?'_ Mako asked in pain, screaming with her Tamashii as she kept getting hit.

" **I-It's too much! I can only absorb so much heat before it proves too much! Agh!"** H-Mako grunted.

' _Can't you unlock your Seal!?'_

H-Mako grunted, looking back at her between her hand and mentor with hesitance. However, Kashi's claws burned bright orange before he plunged them deep into H-Mako's back, making her scream so loudly that it echoed throughout the mill even to the point that it can even be heard from outside. Kashi then grabbed H-Mako by the hair before slamming her face first multiple times, making blood drip down said face as she was losing more and more strength the more Kashi beat her down. H-Mako grunted and panted as blood dripped through the metal grates before Kashi grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to the edge and of the platform before tossing her into the molten plasma below, making said plasma splash up a bit as H-Mako's body seemed to vanish.

* * *

At the same time, M-Torrie and Suizame dove in the ocean, swimming at each other while trading attacks with each pass through under the water as the pressure rose and they descended deeper into open waters. M-Torrie sent out water pulses to try and push Suizame back, but the Shark Tamashii started shooting out water sharks from his mouth. M-Torrie almost got flung for a loop when she got hit by multiple of them before Suizame started biting on her belly, making M-Torrie scream in pain with bubbles floating up and blood streaming up.

' _Get him off, get him off!'_ Torrie panicked as M-Torrie struggled to push him off.

' _ **I'm trying!'**_ Mizuka shouted, trying to pry her mentor off before surrounding her hand in bubbles and chopping at Suizame's nose, making him back up a bit.

M-Torrie then threw more punches at him before the shark grabbed her and dove down into the black depths, the girl struggling to get loose.

" **It's getting a little tight…"** M-Torrie grunted, slowly feeling the pressure caving in around her body.

Suizame then spun around faster and faster until tossing M-Torrie towards a rock wall, sending immense pain down her spine as well as making stones fall down. With what little light was shining down into the depths, one could vaguely make out Suizame continuing to wail down on M-Torrie before swimming up above. Once he reached a specific point, Suizame dove right down and threw both his fists forward, the water surrounding his arms forming a giant shark head before he collided with M-Torrie and sent her crashing down to the dark ocean floor.

* * *

Over with T-Lisa, she was running at lightspeed across Japan alongside Kayabusa, who was keeping chase with her while they were running through traffic and past cars. Unbeknownst to T-Lisa, Kayabusa ran atop a tanker truck and jumped off before landing right next to the Lightning Spirit and punching her right next to a car. T-Lisa hit and broke the car windshield before getting right back up and tossing her mentor into a couple other cars from the side, following up with some punches. Kayabusa pushed her into another car before throwing some lightning enhanced punches of her own before the exchanges of blows repeated several times over, damaging the cars around them. They continued running past everything until Kayabusa knocked T-Lisa down, sending her tumbling into an electrical facility, crashing through a fence.

' _She's fast… if she keeps going at this pace, we won't be so lucky,'_ Lisa panted as T-Lisa tried to get back up.

" **I know… I got to find a way to weaken her and free her from the poison's control,"** T-Lisa grunted, getting to her feet before zipping back to try and punch Kayabusa.

She managed to get a few good hits off her, but Kayabusa's experience and greater speed allowed her to stop T-Lisa's momentum with a kick to the gut before disappearing via lightning bolt throughout the poles and wires surrounding them. T-Lisa gripped her stomach while looking around, the lightning transferring from tower to tower before Kayabusa bolted out with a punch to her face, T-Lisa struggling to stay still before her mentor grabbed her and traveled through the tower and wires with her.

Inside said wires, T-Lisa and Kayabusa were grappling each other while speeding past bolts of lightning going at mach speeds, the two punching and kicking each other to gain the upper hand, but Kayabusa had the advantage until T-Lisa was punched out of the wires, tumbling on the ground while her mentor jumped out. T-Lisa backed up while struggling to get to her feet, Kayabusa pushing her into an electrical box. She then placed her fingertips on T-Lisa's chest, measuring just one inch away before her hand sparked with electricity and she punched really hard, actually damaging the box behind T-Lisa to electrocute her. She screamed in pain as she convulsed with the electricity shocking every part of her body before she fell down unconscious.

* * *

With D-Holly, she had managed to run out into a wasteland area with a rocky hill and some greenery. It wasn't long before Daigori roared while running on his knuckles and feet, stones jumping up before he punched them towards D-Holly who stopped them with her palms rather easily. However, Daigori stomped on the ground, causing the rocks to shatter first before surrounding D-Holly and then they all converged around her.

" **The stones move with more flexibility under Daigori-dono's control,"** D-Holly recalled, " **He can reshape them into whatever he wants, including these binds."**

' _Can't you do that too?!'_ Holly asked in a panic.

" **I haven't quite mastered that technique yet…"**

Despite that, D-Holly still used her raw strength to break free, turning the binds into pebbles before she and Daigori traded fists, attacking back and forth as the stones flew up with every single one of their collisions, Daigori roaring at her before clapping his hands, sending out a thunderous shockwave that sends her flying back. D-Holly struggled to reorient herself as the claps sent her into a stone wall, cracks beginning to show as Daigori roared again before slamming his fists on the ground. Suddenly, D-Holly lost her footing as the slamming fists created a rock slide over her and huge boulders to fall.

D-Holly gasped before grasping her hands together to create a stone dome around her that was soon encased in metal, causing the rocks to shatter on impact.

" **That was too close,"** D-Holly sighed before she saw Daigori's fingers break through the dome, making her gasp as her mentor broke through and grabbed her by the neck.

He growled as he pulled her out before slamming her on the ground multiple times, plunging her into the ground and tossing her into the stone wall again, a giant boulder crumbling off and D-Holly struggling to even stand back up until the rock slide started and started to cave her in.

* * *

With K-Karin, she zoomed in the air, trying to avoid Funaria's gusts of wind until they landed on a hilltop a distance from the mountains.

" **Onee-chan, wake up! You can't let them control you like this!"** K-Karin shouted, running and grabbing her mentor while shaking her, but it was to no avail as she was pushed back.

' _You have to take action, Kazeru! We can't stop her if you hesitate,'_ Karin snapped as K-Karin looked really nervous, not wanting to harm her sister figure while Funaria started flying towards her.

" **Eep!"**

K-Karin dodged the incoming canary as she frantically got back up and threw more gusts of winds at her, but Funaria quickly managed to direct them all away while walking towards the Kaze no Tamashii. She threw some punches and kicks that began to overwhelm K-Karin, but the Wind Spirit kept pushing forward and grabbing Funaria's fist.

" **Onee-chan is never this mean… Dokuro made her mean! I will save you, Onee-chan!"** K-Karin screamed, blasting at her mentor a bit before throwing some punches of her own, managing to knock her around a bit before Funaria let out a scream, blowing a strong wind storm to push K-Karin back.

K-Karin struggled against the wind and got down on her hands and feet, gripping the ground firmly to the ground as hard as she could before Funaria flapped her wings, sending K-Karin into a tornado and making her fly never endingly before Funaria jumped over the tornado, dove into the eye and landed a kick right in her gut, making K-Karin reel and grunt, the winds exploding outward as the Wind Spirit crashed down into the forest below.

* * *

Over with Y-Saki, she found herself on a mountaintop where Kumakori roared and charged at her. He broke through some trees, snapping them down with his paws as Y-Saki crossed her arms to form ice pitchforks.

" **Partisan!"** Y-Saki shouted as the pitchforks launched at Kumakori, who shattered them with just his forearm.

' _...Well, that didn't work,'_ Saki sighed as the mentor leaped over and grabbed her neck before slamming her to the ground.

He lifted her up by her waist before taking the Spirit of Ice and giving her a massive Power Bomb, making the dirt kick up before he grabbed her legs and then flipped her over in a suplex-like move to make her hit chest first. Y-Saki cried out as Kumakori froze the moisture in the air to form a giant ice block that he grabbed before reeling it up to slam Y-Saki, but she did manage to roll out of the way before the block hit her and she got back up.

" **That was too close. Sensei always fought with great power, there was no subtlety with him,"** Y-Saki panted as she got herself ready by freezing the air in her palm to form a blade of ice, " **Ice Saber!"**

Kumakori growled before snowy streams began surrounding the nails on his paws as they grew into long icicle-like claws.

' _Uh… I… what? How is that even possible?! Can you do that?'_ Saki asked, dumbfounded.

" **I don't think even I can do that yet,"** Y-Saki answered, equally surprised as Kumakori ran at them, " **Oh my!"**

The polar bear roared as he charged and slashed at Y-Saki, who blocked and tried to attack back with her saber. As her mentor slashed at her blade, Y-Saki noticed cracks beginning to form in her weapon before going straight for slashing at Kumakori's chest, only scratching a bit of the parka coat. The mentor just snarled at her before continuing to wail on her, Y-Saki desperately trying to block his claws before his saber shattered, allowing Kumatori to impale her in the chest with one of his claws, making her cough up blood and gasp in pain as she was lifted in the air with blood dripping on the tip of the icicle.

' _This, just… the worst… pain!'_ Saki grunted as Y-Saki tried to get herself off.

The bear smirked before lifting Y-Saki up above her head and then thrusting his claw again, making Y-Saki grunt and yell with every time he moved, blood splashing out her back and chest and dripping out her mouth, making her writhe in pain before he stopped, Y-Saki's body going limp. Kumakori then threw his paw back, tossing Y-Saki off with the icicle still embedded into her chest as she fell to the ground, motionless.

* * *

In a black limbo, Mako was seen floating down like a feather on the breeze, unconscious as we soon see the rest of the girls floating unconsciously as well, all six of them barefoot before they gently touched down on the ground, making it ripple like water. Mako groaned before opening her eyes slowly, slowly getting up to her feet.

"What happened? Where am I?" she muttered before seeing her friends, "Min'na, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Mmm~, I… I dunno…" Torrie admitted, "...Why don't I have anything on my feet?"

"Weren't we dying?" Lisa inquired as she stood back up.

"I guess we can thank our Tamashii for keeping both our souls as well as theirs safe… this must be what represents our link between each other, not just the human and Tamashii… but all of us" Karin figured as the six looked around the void before seeing their Tamashii lying unconscious as well, "There they are."

"Min'na!" Holly gasped as they ran over to them.

Aside from Hyouno, Donsai, Kazeru, and Yukikami, there was a female anthropomorphic hawk with yellow feathers, an orange beak, and was wearing thin yellow garments with black lightning bolts on it. The last amongst them was a pink female anthropomorphic dolphin wearing a light blue toga over her body that had darker blue wave patterns all over.

"Is everybody alright?" Saki checked.

" ***grunt* Not doing too good. Good thing we managed retreat into our bodies,"** Hyouno groaned as she struggled to get up, " **When a Tamashii bonds with the host long enough, as long as our connection is strong, we can save both of our souls in a near-death or just death experience."**

"I'd say that's a nifty way to cheat death."

"So how about we unlock the Seals and gain an advantage on them?" Torrie suggested, the Tamashii looking at each other with concern and nervousness.

"Hyouno, you hesitated when I suggested unlocking your Seal. Why?" Mako inquired, Hyouno not facing her host so she can't see her nervous expression.

"Yeah, why didn't you girls do that? That could've easily ended the fight there, and yet you couldn't think of putting the hand up," Saki added.

" **How can I even look at you? I said that we would free our masters from their poison prisons… I said that we wouldn't kill them… yet I couldn't bring myself to do that,"** Hyouno sighed, on her hands and knees while facing the floor with her back turned, refusing to let anyone look at her tear-filled face.

" **Two reasons… First, the amount of time we will spend against them will be too much on you all; while we can hold them, the stress and energy we push out could kill your souls. Second, if we unlock our Seals against our masters… we are not holding back,"** Yukikami explained.

" **Even if we overcome our fears and insecurities of using them, there's very little chance of us controlling ourselves, and instead of freeing them, we'd risk killing our mentors outright,"** Takanari added.

"That's bullcrap! We all trust you guys to unlock the Seals and we make it out okay every time!" Saki snapped back.

"Yeah! And despite what we went through, you still managed to save many lives and keep that crazy power you all have in control!" Torrie added.

"Remember when I helped you control the Earth Seal, Donsai? During that fight with Mako, Hyouno, and Emi-chan, they entered our minds and helped us… we all managed to get out of there safely and you are no longer the wild animal you thought you were," Holly reminded.

" **...You're right, Holly-dono. It was a harrowing experience, but… we did pull through,"** Donsai admitted.

"And I helped you control it too, Kazeru. Remember what the visions of your brother revealed?" Karin recalled as Kazeru looked up and smiled.

" **Those were sweet memories… and I did control my winds with help from you and the memories,"** Kazeru replied in remembrance.

" **And Torrie-chan, I remember how your strong will and positive spirit helped me overcome my fears of using it…"** Mizuka smiled, Torrie smiling while giving the peace sign.

Everyone smiled in response, Hyouno slowly turning and looking at her host, looking a bit unsure at first before the black void changed as bubbles of light appeared around them and their environment suddenly changed. They each saw the various child versions of the Tamashii, mainly Hyouno, Yukikami, Mizuka, and Donsai at first.

' _ **You're from the fire tribe, right? I hear that you guys are like mad all the time,'**_ the young Yukikami shrugged off.

' _ **Don't believe anything they say! Those are false,'**_ the young Hyouno responded, Yukikami ruffling her fur, ' _ **Stop that, I'm gonna get mad!'**_

' _ ***gasps* It's true!'**_

"Aw, you girls were so cute!" Lisa giggled, the older Tamashii just blushing in response while looking away.

' _ **Aren't the ice tribe Tamashii always mean?'**_ Mizuka countered with an almost whiny tone.

' _ **Those rumors are greatly exaggerated,'**_ Yukikami assured as Donsai looked shyly at them.

' _ **You're among the Earth tribe, right? Stick with me and we'll be alright,'**_ Hyouno replied with a smirk.

' _ **Hai,'**_ Donsai nodded.

' _ **Okay, enough playing around. Time to kneel,'**_ they heard a voice respond before the younger Tamashii looked to see Kashi stepping towards them, the young Hyouno gasping before kneeling along with the other three.

Soon stepped out Daigori jumping off a tree followed by Suizame and Kumagori, the three mentors joining Kashi as they sat down and looked at their students.

' _ **From this moment forward, you four young ones will begin training to become excellent fighters and warriors. When you grow, you will become the finest warriors in Darara, the Tenchi no Tamashii, just like how me and my brothers were,'**_ Kashi informed, ' _ **But until that day, you are all like hatchlings. In that your learning is beginning and it will only be a matter of time until you grow.'**_

' _ **Hai, Sensei,'**_ the four nodded and bowed.

The scene changed with the rapid rising and setting of the sun before it stopped to show the four younger Tamashii training as Funaria and Kayabusa walked over with a younger Kazeru and Takanari, the latter trying to vibrate to channel lightning as she was a bit anxious before she gasped for air and fell on her backside.

' _ **You're thinking too hard about it, Takanari. You have to be able to breathe in order to properly channel your electrical energy. If you only focus on what you can exert, you won't have enough power in the charge,'**_ Kayabusa instructed the younger Takanari, who looked up at her master in response.

' _ **How are things going with the child?'**_ Kashi asked as he walked next to Funaria, who just showed Kazeru flapping her wings to control the wind as Byumingo walked over to see.

' _ **She's a little slower to learn, but give her time. She'll be great among the rest,'**_ Funaria assured as Kashi smiled.

Another passage of time sped up around the girls, showing the past Tamashii had grown up rather quickly, and it stopped with the majority of them being in their teens, apart from Kazeru who looked to be at least nine years old.

' _ **It has come to this. You six have been through many tough trials, but you have made to this very moment,'**_ Kashi started as the six young Tamashii stood with pride.

' _ **We now accept you as the new Tenchi no Tamashii. You have certainly earned the title with flying colors,'**_ Daigori smiled.

' _ **Through self-control, integrity, and perseverance, you have managed to grow into such fine young warriors worthy of the title 'Tenchi no Tamashii','**_ Funaria added.

"You see that? They see you as cool fighters and accepted you already!" Saki pointed out.

"They taught you control in the first place. What's stopping you from proving you can save them without harming them?" Mako added.

" **Yeah… what is stopping us? What's the point of saving them if we're not gonna give it our best!?"** Hyouno responded, full of vigor as she stood up proudly as a fiery aura ignited around her and Mako, the same elemental auras surrounding the others.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Saki added, "Now it's time to get out of death and kick some ass!"

" **Indeed. We cannot let our mentors down!"** Yukikami added, gaining an icy blue aura as did Saki before they joined hands.

"Your sister figure is waiting for you, Kazeru. You wanna save her, don't you?" Karin added.

" **Yea! Hang tight, Onee-chan!"** Kazeru shouted, a tornado of an aura surrounding the both of them.

" **I can't let Daigori-dono fall to this poison! He must be saved!"** Donsai shouted, a rock and metallic aura showing up around her and Holly as they held hands.

"In honor of your master… Shakiin~!" Torrie shouted, posing.

" **Yea… I'm comin' Sensei! SHAKIIN~!"** Mizuka added, a watery aura appearing around the two.

" **Jiji… we'll do whatever it takes to save you all. I swear it!"** Hyouno shouted, the fiery aura around her and Mako growing stronger as they joined hands, the aura becoming stronger.

"Let's do it then…" Mako smirked.

" **Genjin… KAI! (Elemental Seals… OPEN!)"** the six Tamashii shouted all twelve of them holding hands as their auras glowed and grew stronger.

* * *

In the steel mill, Kashi scoffed as he walked off, away from the molten steel before a loud splash was heard, making him stop as he then heard a thud behind him. He turned around to see H-Mako in her Fire Seal Released Form, the magma dripping off her as she growled, ready to fight once more. The poison-controlled mentor prepared his burning claws again, H-Mako rushing on all fours towards him before surrounding her hands in blue fire and going 'claw to claw' with her mentor. The two seemed evenly matched, but the intensity of H-Mako's blue fire seemed to be overwhelming to Kashi, the Fire Spirit grabbing him by the waist and jumping out of the steel mill through a corner of the roof, leaving only a hole where they leaped out from before Kashi was slammed into the ground and was then tossed onto the street.

" **Jiji… even if I have to knock you out cold, I will save you!"** H-Mako shouted, roaring as the fiery blue aura grew stronger around her, Kashi looking legitimately surprised.

' _The Seal… this power you're exerting… it doesn't seem to weaken me,'_ Mako realized, ' _In fact, I feel… energized.'_

" **...I don't know how it's possible, but it's all the more advantage for us."**

Kashi growled before roaring, igniting his mane in flames again before hovering a bit and sliding towards H-Mako, who growled and ran on all fours before they clashed. The two punched and kicked rapidly, the attacks blocking each other as fire sparked off them multiple times as the speeds increased. Then they suddenly stopped with a big explosion of fire as the two stood firmly, the blast seemingly affecting no one.

* * *

Back underwater, Suizame swam away before hearing streams of bubbles shoot up as suddenly, M-Torrie tackled him out of the water and they both crashed on some rocks near the ocean. M-Torrie quickly recovered showing off her fluent movements as well as streams of water flowed around her.

" **Do you see, Sensei? I will use all that you've taught me to save you,"** M-Torrie declared, " **ShaKIIIINN~!"**

With that last shout, M-Torrie blasted over and the two Water Spirits began to trade blows with M-Torrie screaming like Bruce Lee for some motions, her attacks starting to blur with the water splashing in droplets around them.

" **WooaaaAAAAH! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"** M-Torrie screamed as she unleashed a rapid flurry of punches and chops with streams of water enhancing her attacks before reeling both her hands back, " **WATCHAA!"**

Suizame was then launched away from the shore with M-Torrie following with a little boost from the water.

* * *

Back with Kayabusa, she noticed the lights starting to flicker around as well as fuse boxes beginning to short out before seeing T-Lisa slowly get up and grin before shooting out a massive blast of lightning energy right at Kayabusa's chest, launching her out of the electrical facility.

' _This energy is actually making me more energized than weak… how is that possible?'_ Lisa gawked as T-Lisa sped out at her mentor, somehow going faster and faster before Kayabusa managed to slide on her feet and both their speed managed to slow down their perception of time.

" **...I think it's because of our connection… we managed to enhance the usage of the Elemental Seal without worry of harming your soul!"** T-Lisa assured as she charged up with more and more electricity.

As time seemed to slow to a crawl around them, T-Lisa and Kayabusa continued to trade blows with their shockwaves causing debris to float up around them, their speeds increasing ever faster as time around them stopped. T-Lisa managed to gain the advantage though with several lightning induced punches and kicks, making even Kayabusa slow down to a crawl as T-Lisa sped up rapidly and threw more rapid punches at her on the ground before time went back to normal, Kayabusa reeling back from all the hits and even being launched in the air.

* * *

With Daigori, he saw the rocks shaking before they shattered with D-Holly in her Earth Seal Release Form, running on her knuckles and feet like a gorilla before roaring and grabbing Daigori by the waist. They crashed through several trees, sending splinters everywhere until Daigori stopped her momentum by putting his feet down and they both started to grapple with each other.

' _Wow… such power… and I'm not getting weaker… sugoi!'_ Holly gawked as D-Holly continued to push against Daigori before encasing her arms in metal and pounding her fists into his belly.

" **Such is the power of our bonds. And we will show Daigori-dono how powerful it is!"** D-Holly responded with a roar as she gave Daigori another hard kick to his belly, sending him tumbling towards a city area.

The citizens there fled in a panic as Daigori beat his chest while roaring, D-Holly doing the same before they rushed in and clashed some more.

* * *

Over with Funaria, she felt the winds kick up faster and faster until a burst shot right up into the air as K-Karin floated on the gusts of wind.

" **Onee-chan… this poison from you… I will save you and render it DELETED! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"** K-Karin shouted while waving her arm wildly, actually blasting gust after gust at Funaria.

' _Talk about motivation…'_ Karin muttered in surprise as the two Wind Spirits floated on the winds and rushed at each other.

K-Karin roared as she spun in a tornado to throw her teacher off balance before inhaling the tornado she created into her mouth, her belly inflating cartoonishly like a balloon.

" **Renkuudan!"** K-Karin shouted before exhaling a large ball of wind, shooting it out her mouth and returning her body to normal while the gust managed to hit Funaria and send her skidding across the rocky edges.

Funaria grunts as she tried to get back up, K-Karin still charging at her to overpower her and throw more punches and kicks her way.

* * *

Over with Kumakori, the ice began to shatter as Y-Saki stepped out to reveal herself, pulling the icicle out of her chest as ice actually formed in her hole to close it shut before it melted like water to reveal her skin completely healed.

' _Whoa! I didn't know you could do that,'_ Saki gawked as Y-Saki simply grinned before howling at the sky and then running towards Kumakori.

" **Sensei, I promised that I would save you. That promise still stands true!"** Y-Saki declared with confidence as she summoned a hammer made of ice from the mist, " **Ice Hammer!"**

She roared as she thrusted it towards Kumakori's chest, the polar bear attempting to grapple her and lift her up for another powerbomb, but as soon as she got on his shoulders, she hit him with the hammer so hard that it shattered, making him fall on his back and Y-Saki to land on her feet. She managed to gather up more ice and actually send an ice sculpture of herself crouching and sliding towards Kumakori with an incredible force, shattering and knocking him down yet again. Y-Saki then slid on some ice before managing to hit Kumakori's legs, making him spin in the air before she channeled some ice in her hand and then threw an ice ball at him, making him crash to the floor some more.

* * *

Back with Emi, she was still clashing with Erio, the two speeding up with punches and kicks but Erio had the power advantage thanks to her enhancers. Emi panted as she tried throwing her flurry of punches, but Erio grabbed her arms before crossing them and then flipping Emi into the air, bending back before diving down and crashing her into the street. Erio then flew up before roaring as she dove down feet first.

"Eep!" Emi gasped, disappearing right before Erio could stomp on her and instead made impact with the ground.

Emi then reappeared before her eyes glowed and she shot a large laser blast, Erio growling before firing her own blasts from her mouth and eyes. The beams quickly collided and struggled against each other, the impact causing a crater below and winds to blow everything away from them. The beams continued to struggle until they exploded outward, pushing both Emi and Erio back a great distance, both looking exhausted despite the latter having increased her power.

"Damn it, Shinteki… you are becoming difficult to put down," Erio panted.

"Emi… never fall… even if Erio have… light juice…" Emi grunted as she stood back to her feet.

Just before they could clash again, the six mentors were sent flying back towards Erio, tumbling and landing on their feet as the Tamashii joined back with Emi.

"...Min'na…"

" **Sorry we're late,"** H-Mako responded, as the masters struggled to stand back up, " **Keep Erio busy while we handle our masters?"**

"...Okay," Emi nodded as the team quickly regrouped and Emi flew right up to Erio and punched her away from the group.

' _So what are we going to do?'_ Mako asked as the mentors seemed to look exhausted.

" **I have an idea… it'll be risky, but it's worth a shot. You girls with me on this?"** H-Mako checked as the others nodded in response.

They all rushed at their masters, the latter prepared to attack but the six in unison blocked their attacks before grabbing onto their heads, making them get down to their level.

' _Oh, I see what you're doing now! We're going to enter their minds to free them of the poison spell!'_ Karin realized as the six teachers were trying to pry themselves of the grip.

" **This might be our best chance. Ikou!"** H-Mako shouted, actually tightening their grip to try and overpower the mind controlled masters' struggles, roaring as a bright light shined between them, each of the mentors struggling before the light actually blinded both Emi and Erio.

* * *

Inside a black limbo, the six Tamashii and six hosts were floating down towards the ground, but had a bit more control as it felt like they were diving towards a spotlighted area where they saw the six mentors actually tied in purple chains.

" **There they are!"** Hyouno called out, flying down towards the mentors.

"Look!" Mako shouted, seeing the poison suddenly shoot up straight at them and form hundreds of Hydra-like heads.

They all gasped and dodged the incoming heads, maneuvering past them and doing their best to stay on the path. The heads started to condense as the twelve got closer, but the Hydra heads combined to form one giant Hydra head that roared at them.

" **I got this!"** Yukikami assured as she threw her hands forward and launched a beam of ice to freeze at one of the heads, causing it to freeze, " **Donsai-chan, it's your turn now."**

" **Ha! Holly-dono, toss me!"** Donsai shouted as Holly grabbed her Tamashii, spun her around really fast, and then threw her into the frozen Hydra.

She then roared as her arms encased in metal before slamming herself into the Hydra shattering it completely due to her immense strength as the rest of the girls landed safely.

" **The threat has been neutralized!"** Takanari assured as the twelve ran over to the masters, " **Shisho-san, daijoubu desu ka?"**

" **Jiji! Oi, Jiji, wake up!"** Hyouno shouted, the Tamashii in chains groaning and waking up.

" **...Hyouno… how… what's going on?"** Kashi grunted and groaned.

" **We came here to rescue you all! Don't worry, Onee-chan! I'll get you out!"** Kazeru assured, grabbing at the chains and trying to break them with the others, but it was a little tricky as they wouldn't break so easily, " **Come on, come o-! Ouch, owie! *rubs her hand* They burn!"**

" **These chains have been holding our souls… our bodies have been serving as Dokuro's puppets…"** Funaria informed as she just slumped her head.

" **G-Gomen na, amigas. We shouldn't have gone out there alone… we were just concerned for you and your hosts. You girls should be able to live your lives freely and attend school instead of worrying about these beasts,"** Daigori sighed.

" **Don't defeat yourself, Daigori-dono. You all have managed to aid us in our training for years. It's our turn to help all of you,"** Donsai informed, trying to break the chains despite feeling the burning in her palms.

" **But me and Funaria felt like we were just taking your place as soon as we showed up. Despite their valid justification, we shouldn't just stop you from growing in your fights and experiences,"** Kayabusa muttered apologetically.

" **That's very good, but that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that we get you out of here and free you from this poison!"** Takanari shouted, yanking hard on the chain before Lisa joined in to help.

"I can get my hands dirty once in awhile!" Lisa figured, pulling on the chain with Takanari as one by one, all the girls started helping their Tamashii attempt to pull the chains apart.

" **Hyouno… it would appear that I have underestimated you and your group. You have grown much, much more since the last time we taught you, I could not be any more proud of you. You think you can forgive this stubborn old lion?"** Kashi replied and requested of Hyouno, who in turn snickered a bit.

" **He, baka jiji (stupid old man)... there's nothing to forgive,"** Hyouno chuckled, pulling harder with Mako helping out, " **The bond between human and Tamashii has grown much stronger thanks to your teachings."**

"We can withstand their power, we place our trust in them, not to mention…" Mako continued, the chains starting to crack as their force grew stronger.

" **WE ARE ALL ONE!** IN BODY AND SOUL!" the twelve shouted, roaring as energy erupted from them before the chains finally broke and shattered into tiny pieces, the six masters finally free.

* * *

Back outside, the glow subsided as Emi and Erio looked to see the six Tamashii let go of the masters' heads, all of them drained as they fell to the floor, panting in exhaustion as the six girls demorphed with the Tamashii still in control.

" **Did… Did we do it…?"** K-Karin asked, panting heavily as she turned to see Funaria panting as well.

" **I… I dunno…"** H-Mako shrugged as she sat back up, " **Oi, Jiji… daijoubu?"**

" **Yeah… I think we're alright now,"** Kashi assured as the rest of his friends sat back up and they turned to their students.

" **Onee-chan… I'm so happy you're okay!"** K-Karin smiled, giving her sister figure a big hug as Funaria giggled and returned it.

"Min'na… did it… Did it!" Emi cheered, flying over to her friends, leaving Erio who was just really shocked by the fact that the mentors are actually free from the poison.

"They broke through the poison… I can't believe it…" Erio gawked in utter disbelief.

" **Geez, that was a pain,"** Kumakori grunted as he stretched a bit.

" **I'm glad that you're alright though,"** Y-Saki admitted as she put her arm around his shoulder.

" **Gracias, senorita for the assistance and freeing us from that prison,"** Daigori smiled.

" **You're most welcome, Daigori-dono,"** D-Holly replied, kowtowing to her mentor with nothing but respect and gratitude, Daigori chuckling while ruffling her hair.

" **I'm very proud of you, Hyouno… of all of you, for rescuing us and exceeding our expectations,"** Kashi smiled as they all smiled at each other.

" **Aw, isn't that sweet?"** they heard a voice chuckle before green smoke arrived near Erio to reveal Kyofukashi.

"Kyofukashi-sama…" Erio uttered before Dokuro appeared with them.

" **I can't believe you managed to free my puppets of the poison controlling them,"** Dokuro muttered before shrugging with a chuckle, " **Oh well, it doesn't matter now. It was fun while it lasted though.**

" **We're going to put you all down, not unlike we did to your entire race,"** Kairaki grinned after she sped onto the scene.

" **Anyone who talks poorly about the glorious Tenchi no Tamashii shall suffer the consequences,"** Kashi threatened with a growl as they all stood up.

" **Oh really… because last time I checked, the Tamashii suffered their greatest consequence… at MY hands!"** they heard a voice declare, making them all look around in shock.

' _Who… Who is that?'_ Mako gulped.

" **It's… him…"** H-Mako growled as a misty smoke of darkness appeared around the area before it came together to form the familiar figure leading the Akajyu.

" **...Yamikari…"** the twelve Tamashii uttered in a mixed state of fear and anger.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **The masters have been released from their mind control thanks to the Tenchi no Tamashii, but Yamikari has begun to step into battle for the first time against our heroines. Will the Tamashii be able to withstand the battle with all the Akajyu or will they all fall?**

 **Class 27: Student vs. Master Part 3**

* * *

 **Coming Soon…**

 **The Tenchi no Tamashii are about to get help from from an unlikely and forgotten source...**

 **The Guardians of Eclipsia!**

Kazeru: **Wait, the who now?**

Momo: This universe doesn't really look that different from our own.

 **A former student of the Guardian of Magic is under a spell…**

?: Fascinating. Looks like our friends back home weren't kidding when they said these places existed.

 **An old enemy returning…**

?: **Humans will only know hatred, and it will consume not just this planet, but all other universes.**

 **The return of old friends…**

?: Been a while, hasn't it?

Hyouno: **No way!**

 **And a battle with the fate of universes hanging in the balance…**

Mako: All the worlds…

Hyouno: ... **Are under our protection!**

Mako & Hyouno: We will **stop you!**

 **Sailor Spirits X Guardians of Eclipsia: Friends Across Worlds!**

* * *

 **TB: Whew. It took a lot of time to finish it, but it was worth it. Part 2 of this three part arc is done and it did not disappoint.**

 **KKD: That's for certain. I really enjoyed this chapter.**

 **TB: This was pure action, tension, and character development the whole way through. It played to all of the Tamashii strengths and weaknesses, pushed them to their limits, shows that the bond between host and Tamashii grew strong enough to burn past the limitations of the Seal Release, and they used all they learned to save their masters. All in one awesome chapter.**

 **KKD: Heck yea. In fact, I'm just gonna say it now: my favorite part of this chapter was when the Tamashii and hosts were reminded of how strong they were, and managing to actually get stronger with the Seals unlocked instead of the hosts being weakened.**

 **TB: That was a great move on my part, just to show how much they are developing. My favorite part was that whole fight with the mentors when their Seals unlocked, culminating in entering their minds to free them from the metaphorical poison chains that were placed on them.**

 **KKD: Neat. Glad we all liked how much we're improving ourselves as well as the characters improving in the story.**

 **TB: And for those saying that the Hydra dragons were too easy and it should've been longer… c'mon, that entire fight with the Tamashii masters was difficult and long enough as is. Compared to that, the poison dragons combining to form into one are nothing. But it did provide for an awesome moment though.**

 **KKD: True.**

 **TB: Alright, we're gonna break for a bit at this point. But stay tuned for the next chapter of Kamen Rider Buccaneer, because that's where shit starts to get very hectic.**

 **KKD: We say that a lot, but trust us, it really is gonna get that crazy.**

 **TB: Until then, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	27. Class 27: Student vs Master Part 3

**TB: One awesome chapter done, two more to go. And it is for Sailor Spirits.**

 **KKD: Things just keep getting more intense, don't they?**

 **TB: Things are getting even more intense here when after the Tamashii just freed their masters from the control of the poison, they are confronted not just by the Akajyu generals, but also the big boss of them, Yamikari.**

 **KKD: Oh boy. Hope you're ready for this.**

 **TB: We're more than ready for this. You got the Disclaimers?**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Last time on Sailor Spirits…_

 _The Tamashii fought their masters under the control of Dokuro's poison, and it was a tough challenge, forcing the group to flee at first. Then they were prepared to face them again, but they faced hesitation to go full force against them, not wanting to hurt their teachers and benefactors. After some soul searching and a pep talk from their hosts, they were able to fight in their Seal Released Forms with much more resolve, free their masters from the poison, and all was right with them. That was until the Akajyu arrived, along with their leader… the menacing master of darkness, Yamikari…_

* * *

The Tamashii all looked nervous at the sight of Yamikari with his generals, waiting in fear for one of them to make a move.

' _That… I saw him in one of your memories… he's the one who-,'_ Mako started to figure out.

' _ **Yeah… he killed my family…'**_ Hyouno confirmed as she growled while clenching her fist.

" **It really is nice to see twelve Tamashii that survived Darara's destruction,"** Yamikari smirked as he stepped forward slightly, " **Even moreso to defeat them all like the rest."**

" **Shall we finish them off?"** Dokuro checked, the leader simply nodding in response before the Akajyu ran towards the heroines.

They all scattered, the battle getting intense as H-Mako and Kashi faced Yamikari, M-Torrie, Suizame, T-Lisa, and Kayabusa faced Kairaki, D-Holly and Daigori fought against Dokuro, K-Karin, Funaria, Y-Saki, and Kumakori fought Kyofukashi, and Emi traded blows with Erio.

" **Just like old times, hey old timer?"** H-Mako smirked as she avoided swings by Yamikari.

" **May be, but it's still unwise to slack off against such a powerful opponent,"** Kashi responded, throwing a punch to Yamikari's face, but it didn't seem to faze him.

" **You really think you fools can try and fight me? My darkness will swallow you up like a black hole. There will be no escape,"** Yamikari declared, summoning up a black aura from his fist before throwing it at the two, forcing them back a great distance before he slammed it down on the ground, " **Black Hole!"**

Suddenly, a circle of darkness appeared on the ground, causing many objects to get sucked into it, the two Fire Spirits backing up.

" **He's going to follow up!"** Kashi gasped as Yamikari let out some darkness clouds above them.

" **Liberation!"** Yamikari shouted, stomping his feet on the ground, causing the crumbled debris that was absorbed to come raining down on the two, forcing them to dodge or burn what came at them.

Over at the fight with Kairaki, she zipped around, avoiding the four trying to hit her before T-Lisa and Kayabusa caught up with her and got into a clash of punches with her, M-Torrie and Suizame preparing to toss water blasts when necessary as they gathered a thin layer of water underneath the fighters, giving the electric-wielding fighters a wink to let them know when it's time.

" **Now!"** Kayabusa shouted, her and T-Lisa slamming their hands on the water when Kairaki landed, the Akajyu looking confused before she saw the two zap lightning out in the water and managing to hit her.

Kairaki jittered for a bit before grinning, and suddenly she seemed to vibrate out of existence, surprising the four.

" **What!?"** Suizame gasped.

' _Where did she go!?'_ Lisa gawked.

" **Right behind you,"** they heard Kairaki calmly say as they turned around, but before they could attack she landed some hard kicks on them, knocking them all back.

Over with D-Holly and Daigori, they were using the ground to try and entrap Dokuro in a dome, but he managed to break away, using his poison to melt the rocks and launch at Daigori.

" **ABANAI!"** D-Holly shouted, getting between Dokuro and her mentor before turning her hands into metal and throwing her palms out to block the poison stream.

This managed to keep the poison away long enough for Daigori to stomp and punch a stone towards Dokuro, who summoned a Hydra to stop it with its mouth before chomping it to pieces.

Over with Kyofukashi, he was dodged the winds being thrown by K-Karin and Funaria before the latter tried using a scream against him. The scream launched out more gusts of wind as the Scarecrow Akajyu used his sickle to stand his ground, soon running around while holding onto his chain before jumping towards Funaria. He managed to successfully tackle her down to the ground, only to get iced in the face by Y-Saki before Kumakori managed to grab him from behind and lift him up. Suddenly, the sickle of the Akajyu general flew over to him, slicing Kumakori in the back and making him let go before the sickle returned to Kyofukashi's hand as he swung it at the Ice and Wind Spirits, the four being knocked back a short distance as they tried to recover.

Over with Emi and Erio, they still seemed evenly matched with each other, trading punches and kicks while beginning to levitate in the air, the battle seemingly nonstop before Erio's veins started glowing yellow, signaling that she was growing stronger before she unleashed a double hammer fist on Emi. The superhero lover struggled to get up after landing before she moved out of the way of Erio trying to do a double stomp on her, Erio still breaking her environment trying to hurt Emi.

All the heroines backed up and stumbled together as the leader and generals of the Akajyu stood ready to keep going, Yamikari chuckling as they stood together.

" **Do you understand now, Tenchi no Tamashii? There is no chance you have for victory!"** Yamikari declared, " **I will show you my power. Prepare for your demise."**

He walked towards a muscle car before the slime dripped out of his wrist, powered with some of his dark aura as he let it drip on the hood. As it dripped, the car itself suddenly began to convulse and spin in a tornado before in transformed into a humanoid metal car monster with wheels on the heels and wrists, the engine as the head, the exhaust pipes sticking out its back, and most notably, two swords that stuck out of the arms like torn pieces of a bumper.

" **Show them your power, Hayauto,"** Yamikari ordered.

" **I feel the need… the need for speed,"** Hayauto smirked before revving noises came from him and he sped forth.

He soon sped into a blur that could rival Kairaki as it slashed rapidly with each passing through against all of the Tamashii and Emi, forcing them all to the ground and the seven heroines out of their suits.

" **This isn't good…"** M-Torrie groaned in pain.

" **We have to retreat now,"** Kashi ordered.

" **Good idea…"** H-Mako nodded as they all stood up.

Soon enough, Kumakori put his hands together before shooting a stream of cold energy at the ground, creating an enormous wall of ice before it instantly shattered, sending a storm of ice chunks the way of the Akajyu. They didn't even bat an eye as most of them either moved out of the way, or hit the ice blocks out of their path, and when the ice storm died down, there was not a trace of the heroes.

" **It seems that they finally understood the power that we possess and that they are no match for us,"** Yamikari smirked as he started laughing, the others joining in with the laughter.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 27: Student vs. Master Part 3**

They all managed to return back to the Hoshi Shoujo dorm, more injured, but able to rest and tend to their wounds.

"Easy there, Nancy. Don't push too hard," Lisa winced a bit, having her little sister massage her shoulders to help ease the pain.

"Sorry, Onee-san. So the big boss showed himself?" Nancy replied and checked.

" **Yeah. And he's one tough SOB,"** Hyouno added as Kashi sat right next to her.

"What about that Akajyu he created? He's pretty strong too," Saki asked.

" **Not only did he do the same creation process, but he added a tad of his own dark energy into the creation,"** Takanari noted.

" **Well, I'm glad we managed to get our masters free of the poison control and out of there before any worse could be done to us,"** Donsai smiled with relief.

" **I must admit, we were wrong to think we could handle that situation on our own,"** Daigori confessed.

" **I felt like it was wrong of us to just take over for you girls after reuniting. It was like we were taking over your duties of protecting the humans instead of mentoring you as was our original students,"** Funaria sighed.

" **But at the same time, your hosts had a class to manage as well,"** Kumakori added.

"Hey, no need for worry. We finished our work before we could go over to see what was the problem," Mako shrugged off.

" **Yeah, no hard feelings, Jiji,"** Hyouno replied apologetically.

"Now let's bring up something really awesome. We didn't die from the Seal Releases!" Torrie pointed out rather cheerfully, surprising the mentors as the girls looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty awesome!" Saki smiled in response.

"Takanari told me that it was because of our connection between each other was strengthened to such a degree that they could fight at the full potential of the Seal Releases," Lisa informed.

" **I… I didn't think such a thing would be possible,"** Kayabusa gawked and admitted.

" **Never underestimate the bonds between human and Tamashii,"** Yukikami smiled in response as she cooly folded her sleeves.

" **Well, we have seen it first hand,"** Daigori noted as he stroked his chin.

" **Perhaps we can help you master it a little more… until it's time to face Yamikari and the Akajyu again,"** Kashi offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mako smiled in response, "But how will we master it?"

" **Hmm… let's see…"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamikari and the rest of his Akajyu generals were chuckling in victory before the leader placed his hand up, signaling for silence.

" **Sometimes, I amuse even myself,"** Yamikari sighed, calming down as he looked at his Hayauto bowing on one knee towards him.

" **What must I do now, Yamikari-sama?"** Hayauto asked.

" **Oh you'll go back out there again. But you won't be alone… for I believe it is time to show them what happens should the Akajyu face such resistance."**

Yamikari smirked as he looked at his hand surrounded by a dark aura before spying a parking lot of various vehicles and different locations of certain vehicles like a bulldozer and submarine before his hand secreted the liquid that creates monsters.

* * *

Back with the Tamashii, they already possessed their hosts as they kneeled in the backyard of Hoshi Shoujo, preparing to train as their mentors sat in front of their respective students.

" **So what are we doing?"** K-Karin inquired.

" **It's not just about the physical nature of the Seal Releases. It can also come from your mental strength. The stronger both of you are, the more efficiently you can unlock them in your battles,"** Kashi informed.

" **Sounds like a challenge. So what's the catch with this test?"** H-Mako checked, unsure of what's going on.

" **Let's all meditate and we shall see each other in our connected psyches,"** Kumakori suggested as they all closed their eyes and joined hands, focusing on their breathing and clearing their minds.

* * *

Inside the black limbo that was their collective consciousness, all twelve figures stood as they looked around.

"Okay, we're all together," Mako noted as she saw they were all accounted for.

" **So our psyches are connected. Let's see where this gets us,"** Takanari figured as they walked around.

They soon heard something, Mako turning to see a stream of fire headed their way.

"MOVE!" she shouted, all of them moving out of the way.

" **What the hell!?"** Hyouno gawked as they looked around frantically before they heard a thunder noise.

"INCOMING!" Lisa shouted, Takanari jumping over her host and throwing her palms forward to block the lightning bolt, absorbing the electricity and saving her host, "Thank you."

" **You shouldn't run away or try to fight these elements. Face them head on!"** they heard Kashi order, making the girls look around frantically.

"Kashi-san?" Mako gasped, not knowing that a stream of fire was right behind her.

" **Mako, get down!"** Hyouno shouted, grabbing her host and diving to the ground before the fire stream would collide with them, " **You can't get distracted in here!"**

" **If you can't withstand the elements of which your Tamashii themselves use, then you will not be able to master the full potential of the Seal Releases,"** they heard Kumakori call out as Yukikami and Saki stood together, the former trying to block a blast of snow and ice.

"It does make sense, but it's also a bit risky on our part. Our minds aren't as conditioned as yours are to these things and I doubt that our bodies can handle such extreme conditions," Karin pointed out.

" **This is a test of both mental endurance and physical strength to better allow both human and Tamashii to gain control of a battle,"** Funaria reminded as a gust of wind tried to blast at Karin and Kazeru, the two struggling to stand their ground.

"This is just crazy," Saki muttered while Donsai was lifting several boulders atop each other to stop them from crushing her and her host.

" **You must've gotten pretty lucky when you gained control of the Seal Releases last time, but you haven't fully mastered this control yet. Balancing your mental and physical endurance is the key,"** they heard Funaria instruct, the others unsure of this training regiment.

However, another stream of fire came her way forcing Mako to block it and take it.

* * *

"Mako, Mako, wake up! Min'na!" Emi panicked, trying to shake her friends out of their meditative state, but it wasn't possible as they were all so heavily focused, "Mmm~, what Emi do?"

"Wake them up with this," Nancy suggested, handing Emi an air horn, "Just press this button."

Emi looked confused before pressing the button like she was told, the loud blaring horn sounding off and making her jump in surprise, the girls and Tamashii waking up out of their meditative state as well.

"Ow~..." Emi winced, rubbing her ears in a bit of pain before the others stood back up.

" **What the hell was that for?"** H-Mako snapped in response.

"Oh! Look, look!"

Emi pointed towards the TV set showing the Communi attacking and people running away.

" **Oh! I guess we were so tensely focusing that we didn't sense the Akajyu,"** H-Mako noted in a bit of surprise.

" **You can't go yet! Our training's not complete!"** Kashi responded, leaving the girls in a bit of a pickle.

" **We'll go out there and then we'll come back when we're done. I promise,"** Y-Saki assured.

" **There's no telling the direness and difficulty of this scenario though,"** Kumakori countered.

" **C'mon, trust us. We've dealt with worse,"** M-Torrie responded as they all started walking out.

" **Do not underestimate their power, amigas!"** Daigori warned.

* * *

The seven girls ran outside and each tackled a Communi before they all threw some punches and kicks to any that came their way. The rubble-coated monsters each started to crumble and the students who were watching outside cheered for their heroines. Soon, Hayauto started skating in on his wheel heels before skidding to a stop in front of the girls.

" **You again. Well, this time we won't fall to a rusty piece of crap like you,"** H-Mako smirked, cracking her knuckles in response as the girls posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted, Emi transforming with them as the Akajyu let out a metallic cracking sound when he turned his neck.

" **You forget. I'm not alone,"** Hayauto countered.

" **What're you talking about? We already beat your Communi,"** Y-Saki counted.

" **Yeah! There's seven of us, and only one of you!"** K-Karin added.

Hayauto smirked before a horde of Communi stepped over along with five other Akajyu, each resembling a different vehicle. There was Hayauto for starters, but joining him was a stocky submarine with torpedoes serving as the arms and small fingers, a sleek and slim Lamborghini with a black color scheme and a sort of shield made from the hood, a tall and hefty bulldozer with the plow as gauntlets and clamps for feet, a streamlined speedster of a jet, and the tallest and heaviest of them having the armor of a green tank with the barrel on its right arm and small guns on its left arm.

" **Uh… my bad,"** K-Karin gulped.

" **No, there's seven of us and… uh, counting those main six, there's… um, eight… nine…"** M-Torrie replied, trying to count every baddie in there.

" **Wait, did you count that one on the left?"** K-Karin checked.

" **I think so,"** M-Torrie shrugged.

" **Okay, okay, STOP MOVING!"** H-Mako snapped, throwing her hands up and almost scorching the ground, " **These numbers are too frustrating as it is! I think we counted one of you twice."**

" **Does it even matter? We are all made from Yamikari-sama's energy,"** Hayauto stated, pointing to himself and the rest of the vehicle based Akajyu.

" **Yea, let's not worry here,"** T-Lisa added, simply raising her hand, and sending a lightning storm to eliminate the Communi in one fell swoop, " **There. Back to Seven Vs. Six."**

"Allow me to even things up again," they heard a voice call out before another figure zipped from above, landing with a thud next to the vehicular Akajyu.

"Erio," Emi growled, clutching her fists tightly.

"Akajyu! Sound off!"

" **Hayauto!"** Hayauto declared, posing in a rather bodybuilder fashion.

" **Fukasabu!"** the submarine shouted, arms spread out like he was swimming or enjoying the sun.

" **Suaboghini,"** the Lamborghini calmly smirked, running in place like a sprinter.

" **Terradozer!"** the bulldozer hollered as he posed like a sumo wrestler.

" **Jettonpa!"** the jet spouted, spinning around like a tornado and posing with his arms out and on one knee.

" **Tanboei!"** the tank roared, pounding his fists on the ground and posed like another bodybuilder.

' _They look like rejected Transformers,'_ Saki thought to herself as our heroines posed for a fight.

" **Let's do this guys..."** H-Mako declared, the six Tamashii nodding at each other before putting their hands to their chests.

" **Genjin… KAI!"** the six shouted as they powered up to their Seal Release Forms before roaring and rushing towards their opponents.

H-Mako started going after Hayauto, throwing fire attacks at him, but he kept swiftly avoiding them with his tire heels acting like roller blades.

" **Grr, stop moving!"**

Hayauto just smirked before kicking H-Mako in the chest, revving up as the wheel on his heel started spinning rapidly to increase the damage before she fell backwards. The red muscle car Akajyu then let the swords come out of his arms before skating over to H-Mako while slashing at her rapidly, cutting her cheek and even tearing up her clothes and giving her slashes wounds on her arms, legs, and shoulders.

With M-Torrie, she leaped around blasting water at Fukasabu. He actually started taking it due to his bulky frame, chuckling and powering through the water before jumping through the stream.

" **That can't be right!"** M-Torrie gawked, trying to increase the current, but being a submarine, Fukasabu managed to power his way through.

" **Avon calling!"** the sub shouted as he popped out of the current before sucker punching M-Torrie away.

M-Torrie landed on her feet though before she skipped on the ground like a stone in the water before leaping back up into the air, inhaling, and then spitting out a huge stream of water like a fire hose. This torrent of water made Fukasabu chuckle a bit like he was being tickled before it ended.

" **How is he still standing!?"** M-Torrie panted as she tried to throw another attack with fluent movements, but Fukasabu ran right towards her and kneed her in the gut before she could do anything else.

With T-Lisa, she and Suaboghini were speeding across the battlefield back and forth, punching rapidly at each other before Suaboghini managed to sweep kick the Lightning Spirit off her feet, the Tamashii quickly recovering getting ready to wind her arms back and charge them with electricity.

" **Asakujaku!"** T-Lisa shouted, throwing her rapid barrage at the luxury sports car, only to have her punches blocked every single time.

" **Fast… but not faster than me,"** Suaboghini smirked cockily as he kicked her in the face, sending her back before revving towards the direction she was flying towards and kicked her back and forth from point to point, a ringing noise sounding with every hit before she was hit in the air.

The Akajyu smirked before revving faster and faster and then jumping up towards T-Lisa, but before she could get punched, she managed to vibrate and vanish out of sight.

" **So she can vanish out of sight. That won't help… cuz I can see you."**

He then punched the air, managing to hit T-Lisa and knock her off her momentum.

Over with D-Holly, she was running like a gorilla towards Tanboei, arms coated in metal before slamming her fists all over his body, nothing seeming to do any damage.

" **NANI?!"** she gawked as Tanboei just smirked at her.

' _Since he's created from a tank, I guess he really would be tough,'_ Holly admitted, Tanboei swatting her away before he aimed the cannon on his arm.

" **Take this!"** Tanboei shouted before firing the cannon, launching a massive shell right at D-Holly.

She gasped before grabbing said shell right before it hit her, struggling a bit before launching it skyward, the shell exploding in the air so it wouldn't hurt anyone surrounding the area. However, this also left her wide open for automatic fire from Tanboei's arm gun, and with her caught off guard she wasn't able to turn her body into metal with enough time to block the bullets. She dropped to her knees from all the bullet wounds she received, struggling to stand back up before sending a huge stone pillar right at Tanboei, the tank hardly budging as the pillar shattered upon impact.

With K-Karin, she was flying with Jettonpa, the two swirling with barrel rolls and aileron rolls while trying to hit each other.

" **Come on! Hold still!"** K-Karin snapped out of frustration, confusing Jettonpa for a moment before throwing missiles at the Wind Spirit, forcing K-Karin to dodge, " **I SAID HOLD STILL!"**

" **Can't help it. I'm restless,"** Jettonpa admitted, firing out of a minigun from his arm, forcing K-Karin to dodge some more until she got hit in the arm a few times, making her scream a bit and fall down to the ground.

" **Not cool!"**

Jettonpa smirked before flying up higher, and then turning around for a nose dive, making K-Karin gulp before she tried shooting some gusts of wind at him. The gusts were nothing to the jet as he crashed down to the ground.

With Y-Saki, she was sending a hailstorm down onto Terradozer, who used both halves of the plow as a shield, deflecting all the incoming ice before trudging through it managing to hit Y-Saki. However, she turned herself into ice and crumbled upon impact, the dozer looking around in confusion before a mist appeared above him, Y-Saki falling toward him with an ice hammer, but when she slammed it down, the hammer shattered against its shield. She looked shocked and confused before Terradozer charged at her, pushing her against a building and punching her with the plow hands.

With Emi and Erio, they were still evenly matched, still exchanging punches back and forth before the latter gave a double kick right into Emi's belly, sending her crashing into a building wall. Erio roared before her eyes and mouth glowed yellow and she fired a large laser blast at Emi, hitting her and making the crater she left on the wall larger. Emi panted when it was all over, struggling remain standing before Erio disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Emi to throw some hard punches, the uniform-turned-human wincing as Erio then grabbed her before tossing her to the ground, the other Tamashii rolling on the ground with her.

" **How!? This can't be right! Why aren't our Seal Releases doing anything to these guys?!"** H-Mako grunted as she struggled up, trying to ignite her fists with more blue fire, but Hayauto suddenly sped up to her and stabbed her hand with his blade, making her and Mako scream in agony, blood dripping out.

" **Because of Yamikari-sama's power, not even your Seal Releases are enough to stop our might! Prepare to die!"** Hayauto smirked, laughing along with his other Akajyu as the students looked unsure and scared, preparing his blades for the killing blow.

However, they suddenly heard roars coming from all directions before turning to see the mentor Tamashii running towards them before striking the six away all at once, surprising everyone who witnessed it, looking everything from confused and shocked about these newcomers.

" **Well well, looks like the old crones want to get in on the action,"** Hayauto chuckled, clashing his blades together as if to sharpen them.

Kashi let out a lion's roar, turning his mane into flames before breathing fire at the Akajyu's feet, creating a literal firewall, blocking the view of the heroes before the fire dissipated, the Akajyu seeing that the heroes have disappeared.

" **They got away again."**

* * *

After that hectic battle, the girls actually took a stop to the infirmary to get their wounds patched up. Holly and Karin had some little square bandages on where she got shot, Saki and Lisa having their minor flesh wounds bandaged up as well, Emi's torso and belly taped up as well, and Mako had long bandage tape around her hand where she got stabbed. And then they were called to the dean's office, the man in question looking pensive.

"You seven put up valiant efforts against these creatures, but with the sudden appearances of the Tamashii mentors, the secret of their existence has been… compromised," Kosaku informed, "The whole time the students think that your heroine forms are you in the driver's seats, but I'm afraid after seeing those six, there are so many questions about them."

"Huh… I actually thought you'd be a little more pissed," Saki admitted, surprised to hear the more positive words.

"You're right, I would be. But if it wasn't for the Tamashii masters, you seven would've died gruesomely, and my students would've been in a terrified panic. In a way, I owe them for saving you."

"Well… that's a plus, I guess," Mako shrugged, looking at her bandaged hand, "And I guess I'm lucky I didn't get any worse than a stab in the hand. Geez, it still hurts."

" **But I don't get it. We unlocked our Seals, our hosts weren't getting weaker or dying from the excess of power! How in the world couldn't we beat them!?"** Hyouno responded in disbelief, frustrated by this.

"For that, you'd have to talk to your mentors," Kosaku informed, "I'm not fully aware of how your culture work or how your powers function as much as you, your partners, or your mentors from as much as I read about the Tamashii. So talking to them is the better course."

" **...Sounds like a good point… and I believe I know why. But we'll bring it up to the students soon,"** Takanari assured as the seven students bowed before leaving.

* * *

The Tamashii themselves were possessing their hosts again, kneeling with their masters in the backyard while Emi hung out with Nancy again.

" **Thanks for saving us,"** D-Holly smiled.

" **De nada, amiga,"** Daigori replied.

" **Now do you all know why the Seal Releases weren't as effective as they were before?"** Kayabusa reminded, the Tamashii all looking guilty.

" **...We didn't finish the training…"** T-Lisa pointed out with her head down.

" **The people come first, but it wasn't smart of you to use the Seal Releases without completing the training,"** Kayabusa pointed out.

" **I thought we handled it well! We easily handled many foes without the training for it before!"** H-Mako shouted.

" **But you haven't mastered it to its fullest yet. To do so, you have to face the elements head on and not move away or block them. In your minds, you don't think you can do it,"** Kashi pointed out, making the girls look unsure if they could do such a thing, " **If you do think you can, why else were you trying to avoid it?"**

They girls couldn't seem to find an answer for that one before they all sighed in defeat.

' _His words feel like daggers in some ways,'_ Karin admitted as they joined hands yet again.

" **Don't let this bother you. For after a fall, there's always a chance to stand back up,"** Kashi assured as they both closed their eyes and focused.

* * *

Inside the collective consciousness, the twelve took deep breaths to prepare themselves for what's in store.

" **We're ready. Let's try this again,"** Hyouno responded, the Tamashii holding their hosts hands in a sign of unity, as they looked around at the rising elements.

Soon they all begin to feel the sudden impact of their respective elements, but neither of them fell nor faltered. They stood their ground, withstanding blast after blast. The Tamashii didn't try to absorb anything while the humans stood along with them, wincing from the pain, but standing with their Tamashii.

" **These elements are not your enemies. They are your friends…"** Kashi informed as Mako and Hyouno powered their way through the torrent of flames, " **Fire is the light that shines the way for those who need it. It is the essence of passion from the tiniest cinder to the largest inferno. It is destructive, yet it paves the way for new life to form."**

" **There are several opposites to the powerful fire, but just as strong,"** Suizame added as a torrential stream of water hit Torrie and Mizuka, " **Water is strong yet gentle, able to tear down but also build upon. Water helps life to exist on many levels, from the greatest oceans and rivers the animals feed on to the very water in our bodies that help us live. Life would not be possible without water; it is a delicate yet powerful force."**

" **Thunder and lightning are filled with massive quantities of power both helpful and destructive means. They have been harnessed as a natural resource to power many of today's machines,"** Kayabusa informed as Lisa and Takanari stood against the lightning storm, feeling the jolts in their bodies as they struggled not to violently twitch and fall.

" **You two, amigas. You two wield a very important element… the Earth itself,"** Daigori told Holly and Donsai as they were letting the vines and floral life wrap around them, " **All life on Earth is connected. From the flowers and trees, to the dirt, stones, and rocks, everything!"**

As he told them this, the plant life exploded outward to reveal both of them encased in hard rocks. The rocks soon began to crack before it exploded outward, the two now coated in a sleek black metal.

" **Yes… even the metal is connected to the Earth as it was formed within the rock and contains many of the strong minerals to help lives flourish. It's one thing to bend the entire planet to your will, but it's another to work with the planet and harness that which gives life."**

As this was going on, Karin and Kazeru were standing in the center of a tornado, making sure they weren't seperated.

" **The wind helps circulate the air currents and is among one of the balances of life. Like many things it can be destructive, tearing down rock and causing thunderstorms and tornadoes, but it also allows life to flourish from spreading seeds as well as provide the oxygen for animals and carbon dioxide for plant life. If we didn't have the wind, air would simply be stagnant,"** Funaria informed.

With Yukikami and Saki, they were withstanding a massive snowstorm with hail starting to hit their bodies.

" **The cold can be dangerous, sure, but there is an almost calm nature about it. If fire represents passion, ice can represent logic, cool, calculating intelligence. It is a common misconception that the cold is associated with cruel rigidness, giving the impression of an antisocial person. However, ice is an extension of the water as it can provide life. Without snow forming from the mountaintops, we would not get the life giving waters of rivers, or motivate those to stay warm,"** Kumakori told the two as the twelve continue to withstand the raining elements.

"We get it… all life is connected, and there has to be a balance," Karin responded as they felt like they were getting stronger.

" **There can't be life without death. Or creation without destruction,"** Yukikami added in response.

" **The Akajyu embody destruction on a scale that would override the balance of the world. These elements you wield are the very life of the planet itself, allowing you to help restore and maintain the needed balance,"** Kashi informed as the twelve actually started to absorb the very elements they were facing.

"We are the ones keeping the people alive, preventing the Akajyu from destroying everyone and everything!" Mako responded, taking on the fire just as well as her Tamashii and her friends with their elements.

" **With our mastery of the elements, there's no way we are failing to save everyone on this planet!"** Hyouno shouted, everyone roaring as they absorbed their elemental storms, glowing their respective colors.

* * *

They all opened their eyes, panting in slight exhaustion as they slowly got to their feet.

" **Your training is now complete. You've all done well,"** Kashi informed, the girls looking at themselves in amazement, " **I'm afraid we have nothing more to teach you after this. You all are now prepared to take on the Akajyu at the full potential of the Seal Releases."**

" **Thanks, Jiji… for everything. You are the best,"** H-Mako smiled as the Tamashii bowed in thanks to their masters, before all their eyes widened.

" **Before we all take our leave, how about we all go show the Akajyu what we're made of… like old times' sake,"** Suizame offered, cracking his knuckles with a smile.

" **That sounds awesome!"** M-Torrie admitted as the two Water Spirits looked at each other.

" **SHAKIIN~!"** the two shouted while posing.

The Tamashii just smiled at each other, Emi stepping out to see the twelve, smiling in response to seeing them all ready for what comes next.

* * *

With that, the thirteen heroes walked out to a quarry, ready to deal with the six vehicle Akajyu that landed on the field along with Erio, the generals and leader watching with anticipation as the two sides stood apart from each other.

" **Ah, the students and teachers together at last,"** Dokuro smirked, " **This is where they will die together."**

" **Don't get overconfident, Dokuro. We'll show just how much stronger we've become since then!"** D-Holly warned.

" **You may have controlled your Seal Releases, but we still beat you!"** Hayauto chuckled, " **It won't be any different with your out of shape masters helping you."**

" **Out of shape? Out of shape!?"** Kumakori gawked, clearly offended by that remark.

"Yeah! You six are delusional if you think you can defeat us at your current age! Not to mention, how long has it been since you six have been in proper combat?" Erio scoffed.

" **If anyone has delusions, it's you,"** Funaria responded, cracking her knuckles.

" **Ready for one more dance, Hyouno?"** Kashi offered.

" **You know it, Jiji,"** H-Mako smirked, cracking her neck.

"Emi with Tamashii too. No forget," Emi pointed out, the masters chuckling a little as the girls walked forward and posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted as they all transformed with elemental tornadoes surrounding them, Emi simply glowing before her heroine appeared, " **Genjin… KAI!"**

The ground shook as the six Tamashii gained the markings on their faces, their eyes glowed brighter, and then the elemental tornadoes exploded outward, revealing the six girls now in their Seal Release Forms, the masters now stepping alongside them.

" **Honoo no Tamashii… Hyouno!"** H-Mako shouted, posing with a dramatic flare waving a line of blue fire above her head.

" **Kaen no Tamashii… Kashi!"** Kashi declared while thrusting an open palm and throwing a punch to kick off embers from the fist, soon becoming small streaks of flame.

" **Mizu no Tamashii… Mizuka!"** M-Torrie shouted, kicking up some water and waves while waving her hands in a graceful matter.

" **Nami no Tamashii… Suizame!"** Suizame roared, spinning with his leg out to spread some water before letting it splash outward.

" **Kaminari no Tamashii… Takanari!"** T-Lisa declared, lightning surrounding her as she punched rapidly and unleashed an uppercut that could let off a thundering noise.

" **Inazuma no Tamashii… Kayabusa!"** Kayabusa screeched, having a quick flap up in the air before landing on one knee to let off some shockwaves.

" **Daichi no Tamashii… Donsai!"** D-Holly hollered, posing like a sumo wrestler and making the ground shake a little with just a stomp.

" **Geo no Tamashii… Daigori!"** Daigori shouted, pounding his chest multiple times before posing like a bodybuilder with boulders flying upward with his flexes.

" **Kaze no Tamashii… Kazeru!"** K-Karin declared, posing mid air and causing little wind strokes with her arms waving.

" **Tatsumaki no Tamashii… Funaria!"** Funaria responded, spinning in a small tornado before posing in a graceful, ballerina like manner.

" **Yuki no Tamashii… Yukikami!"** Y-Saki shouted as icicles formed around her with a twirl before she snapped fingers to make them dissipate.

" **Kori no Tamashii… Kumagori!"** Kumagori roared, standing in the midst of a snow stream above him while moving like he was doing a kabuki dance.

"Superhero lover… Shinteki Emi!" Emi added, posing with her fists out as if flying before putting them close to her hips.

" **We are… Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the twelve Tamashii shouted as they all posed, ready for a battle.

" **Tch. That's nothing! Doesn't matter if there's six of you or thirteen of you! It'll end the same,"** Tanboei scoffed as he prepared his barrel arm.

"IKE!" Erio shouted as they all charged at each other and scattered, the fight instantly getting chaotic.

Emi and Erio started clashing almost right away, their barrage of rapid punches hitting each other's fists at a rapid pace, even suddenly punching each other in the face at the same time with equal amount of force. They were both pushed away from that by their punches before Emi got right back in by shooting the lasers out of her eyes, Erio dodging as she pressed the buttons on her enhancers, making her veins grow yet again before she fired laser blasts of her own, Emi never budging their lasers collided with each other.

Y-Saki and Kumakori were fighting Terradozer, shooting ice at the bulldozer to try and throw him off balance, but he blocked them with his plow shields. Y-Saki then grabbed Terradozer by the shoulders before disappearing, leaving only an ice statue of her to keep him in place before Kumakori jumped up and hit him with an ice hammer, this time the hammer actually managed to make him fall over.

" **What do you say? Katabatic Beatdown?"** Kumakori offered, preparing his fists in an icy aura.

" **Absolutely!"** Y-Saki nodded, smiling as Kumakori slammed his fists together before blasting an ice slide around Terradozer beginning to slide on it.

The Akajyu was confused at first before Y-Saki started crouching and sliding on the ice, making Terradozer fly in the air before she aimed behind her back right at the Akajyu and froze him in place. Y-Saki then created an ice hammer before slamming it into Terradozer, sending him flying towards a direction before Kumakori fired little icicles at him while sliding and then once the Ice Spirit got to the top, he jumped in the air while creating a huge block of ice before slamming it down with his feet, making it crash down on Terradozer.

Over with K-Karin and Funaria, they were blasting around the air to keep up with Jettonpa. They used the currents while trading blows with the Jet Akajyu, the latter zipping through the air while firing out of a minigun from his arm. The Tamashii used the winds to redirect the bullets back at Jettonpa, making him fall to the ground, allowing the two Tamashii to prepare the winds.

" **So how shall we end this?"** Funaria checked.

" **I know, Onee-chan! Let's use a double whammy!"** K-Karin smiled as she prepared two tornadoes around her arms, Funaria smiling before doing the same thing and positioning herself next to her student.

" **Kamizuna Arashi!"** the two Wind Spirits shouted before throwing their arms forward, sending the sharp tornadoes downward, the jet getting caught in it while getting slashed at in the process.

" **WHOA-OA-OA-OA! I'm gonna be sick~!"** Jettonpa shouted as he was tossed around something fierce.

With Tanboei, he started firing both out of his large cannon and missiles at the Earth Spirits, the two running on their fists and feet while jumping out of the way of the flying shells, using the boulders for cover before sliding on the ground, both of them ending up on opposite sides of the Tank Akajyu. They both then roared, pounding their chests, the sonic-level sounds ringing in Tanboei's ears as he tried to maintain his ground, but he was slowly lifted into the air, shocking him.

" **Wh-What is this!? What's going on?!"** Tanboei gawked, D-Holly and Daigori still roaring and pounding their chests as the tank began to flail its limbs and move around in the air, the shockwaves creating sparks to fly off him as he screamed in pain, finally crashing down to the ground.

The Tamashii soon stopped and ran towards Tanboei, encasing their arms in metal before throwing a double punch at the tank's stomach, the metal-encased limbs denting the armor and making him grunt in pain. They then grabbed his barrel before bending it and even tearing it off, making the Akajyu scream as he fell back, D-Holly stomping her foot to make a stone pillar appear and send him flying in the air before Daigori jumped up and gave him a double hammer fist down back to the ground.

In another area, there were several blurs zipping across the field at such high speeds it was almost impossible to see. In this rush was T-Lisa, Kayabusa, and Suaboghini as they were clashing back and forth, fist to fist, kick to kick.

" **You can't match my speed!"** Suaboghini scoffed.

" **You seem to forget… lightning is faster,"** Kayabusa pointed out as she suddenly disappeared with T-Lisa.

Then both of them reappeared and gave a double kick to both sides of Suaboghini's head, making the luxury car grunt in pain before they entered a rapid pace yet again, sending several shocks through his system, making him twitch violently before they stopped their speed.

" **May I?"** T-Lisa requested.

" **Go all out,"** Kayabusa smiled, T-Lisa zipping up in the air before making some signs with her hands before her hands were posed in a triangular shape with her ring fingers hooked together.

" **Hiruwashi (Daytime Eagle)!"**

T-Lisa fired a huge lightning bolt in the shape of an eagle's head, which screeched as it flew at the kaijin and chomped at him, causing the luxury car to spark and fall over.

Over with M-Torrie and Suizame, they avoided missile blasts from Fukasabu as it aimed its arms at them.

" **Torpedo Punch!"** Fukasabu shouted, launching his arms out like rockets at the two Tamashii, but they jumped and swirled over and under the torpedoes, blasting right at him with huge streams.

" **We are formless like water. Did you forget?"** M-Torrie pointed out with a smirk, soon putting her fist an inch away from his chest, Suizame soon following.

" **Wooooaaaaa… WATCHAA!"** they both shouted, punching the sub so hard, it punctured the armor, causing Fukasabu to act like he was choking and drowning for a moment.

Back with Hayauto, he was zipping across the battlefield in a blur, slashing up the Fire Spirits as they were forced to defend against the attacks before they grabbed his blades.

" **The hell?!"** he gawked as H-Mako and Kashi roared, throwing several punches enhanced with fire, the heat rising as the fires went from red from blue quickly.

Kashi's mane turned into flames with a roar, also turning a vibrant blue as Hayauto started skating away from them. That didn't stop the two either as they got down on their hands and feet before starting to run on all fours to keep up, the heat from their flames actually giving them the boost they need to catch up.

" **We're about to burn more than rubber,"** H-Mako smirked, she and her master managing to get up to Hayauto while he was skating before skidding in front of him and throwing fire balls, the heat managing to make some serious damage to him.

Hayauto screamed a bit before thrusting the two blades at them, but the two Tamashii each grabbed a blade to stop him. Then, ignoring their bleeding palms, the two broke off the blades from his arms.

" **GAH! MY TIPS!"** he panicked before he received a double kick from H-Mako and Kashi.

The vehicle Akajyu were all knocked together when the Tamashii joined back together, preparing to finish things once and for all.

" **All together now!"** H-Mako shouted, joining hands with her teammates as the animal heads on their chests opened their mouths and charged energies in them, " **Ka!"**

" **Sui!"**

" **Rai!"**

" **Don!"**

" **Fuu!"**

" **Hyou!"**

" **Ultra Genso Burst!"** the six shouted as they gathered the elemental energies into one spot before the mouths fired out their respective elemental blasts, even more powerful than their normal version.

They all combined into a singular blast before it collided with the six Akajyu, making them scream and exploding in defeat, surprising the generals and leader with their power. The Tamashii all stood, staring down the other Akajyu.

" **They can control the Seals now… no matter, the outcome will remain the same. Come,"** Yamikari ordered, now not having the time to waste with the Tamashii as the others joined along with him, disappearing in a fog of darkness.

" **Victory well earned, my pupils,"** Kashi smiled, his fellow teachers clapping and applauding for their students as the six in question demorphed out of their suits.

" **Not to mention their hosts have great perseverance too,"** Funaria reminded, the human girls blushing inside the minds of their bodies.

" **We had great teachers to help out,"** T-Lisa smiled in response.

" **Yea. The training for both us and our hosts really paid off,"** M-Torrie added with a smile.

" **Thanks… we really appreciate everything you did for us,"** H-Mako replied gratefully.

" **What will you six do now?"** Y-Saki asked, noting how their training was completed.

" **I guess perhaps we'll make our living in the forests and mountains… we've been maintaining long before you bumped into us,"** Daigori figured with a chuckle.

" **Are you sure?"** K-Karin checked, " **You could always stay with us."**

" **While that would be nice, Kazeru, we wouldn't risk the humans' safety with our presence being a target for the Akajyu again,"** Funaria pointed out.

" **Well… it was a privilege to see you all again,"** D-Holly admitted, the six bowing out of respect, Emi confused at first before realizing it and bowing with them.

" **Until we meet again,"** Kashi replied, the masters putting their fists to their palms and bowing to them in response.

With that, the mentor Tamashii turned their backs and jumped high into the air, away from our heroines.

"...School?" Emi asked her friends.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to explain the existence of Tamashii to them," Saki admitted, looking nervous about their scenario.

"Regardless, it's something we have to do," Mako noted.

* * *

Later, at the school grounds, the six gathered together surrounded by all the students with Emi standing by, readying themselves to reveal the truth.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what were those creatures that came out and saved us from the Akajyu," Lisa started as the student body all looked in confusion.

"They are known as the Tenchi no Tamashii, a race of beings who control the elements of this very planet and use that power to fight off those evil creatures," Karin started the explanation.

"Their old home was destroyed along with most of their race, but six of them have survived… in our uniforms," Mako continued to explain before pointing to their clothes in question, "They are the reasons we transform into the heroines of this school, they are what gives us these powers…"

Suddenly, the uniforms of the girls glowed as they glowed too, their hair changing as well as their eyes.

" **And we are the ones in the driver's seat of their bodies,"** H-Mako chimed in, making the students gasp in surprise.

" **These humans are our hosts, who allow us to utilize their bodies to combat the evil monsters you've seen, the Akajyu,"** Y-Saki detailed further, the students starting to look like they understand a little more.

" **I am Hyouno, the fiery hot head with a heart of gold, but don't dare mess with me,"** H-Mako declared with a minor warning.

" **I'm Mizuka, just as willing to make friends as my host,"** M-Torrie giggled with a hop.

" **I'm Takanari, anyone who want to show me their panties, feel free to show me. How does that phrase go… no homo?"** Takanari replied, making a lot of the girls blush and guys hoot and holler and even whistle.

' _Why do you have to bring that up!?'_ Lisa snapped, making T-Lisa slap herself.

" **To be fair, Lisa-san, I haven't done that in a while,"** T-Lisa whispered.

" **I am Donsai, and it's an honor and relief to meet you all,"** D-Holly greeted, bowing out of respect.

" **I am Kazeru, and I hope that we can all have some fun,"** K-Karin smiled with a giggle while adjusting her cap.

" **And I'm Yukikami, all the boys out there who want a piece of me, you'll have to buy me dinner first,"** Y-Saki responded with a wink, the boys now whistling even more.

" **We are the Tenchi no Tamashii, and it's because of us that you aren't being made slaves by those bastards in the first place! We are keeping all of you and the rest of this world safe, and we won't stop until they are defeated once and for all,"** H-Mako continued post-introductions, soon letting their hosts have control again.

"With help from these six, we house their souls in our uniforms and bodies. I hope you all understand the whole story now," Mako concluded as the six stood waiting for a reaction.

The students looked to each other before turning to the girls, this being followed by one student clapping… then two, and three, until the entire school populus started applauding the seven, the girls all smiling at the applause. Torrie threw her arms up to get the students to cheer louder, all seven bowing out of respect.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Shinteki Emi seems to have trouble staying awake as she keeps having some bizarre dreams and nightmares. She's lost a lot of energy because of this and Mako and her friends are going to figure out what's the matter. So they hold a slumber party and enter inside Emi's mind to find out what's going on. What they get is something rather unusual. What will they encounter inside Emi's mind?**

 **Class 28: The Spirit of Dreams**

* * *

 **Coming Soon…**

 **The Tenchi no Tamashii are about to get help from from an unlikely and forgotten source...**

 **The Guardians of Eclipsia!**

Kazeru: **Wait, the who now?**

Momo: This universe doesn't really look that different from our own.

 **A former student of the Guardian of Magic is under a spell…**

?: Fascinating. Looks like our friends back home weren't kidding when they said these places existed.

 **An new enemy rising…**

?: **Humans will only know hatred, and it will consume not just this planet, but all other universes.**

 **The return of old friends…**

?: Been a while, hasn't it?

Hyouno: **No way!**

 **And a battle with the fate of universes hanging in the balance…**

Mako: All the worlds…

Hyouno: ... **Are under our protection!**

Mako & Hyouno: We will **stop you!**

 **Sailor Spirits X Guardians of Eclipsia: Friends Across Worlds!**

* * *

 **TB: Whew, three part mini arc done. What a wild ride.**

 **KKD: That's for sure. This arc was a blast to write, and we were having quite the amount of fun coming up with stuff for this final installment. In fact I think this one's the longest of the mini arc.**

 **TB: Yeah. Worth it though. You liked how this last one turned out?**

 **KKD: Oh yeah, definitely.**

 **TB: Me too. Your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a tough call. This overall chapter is completely epic in all the right ways, so I can't pinpoint any particular moment as of now.**

 **TB: Me too. So let's point out some highlights. Seeing Yamikari fight, the training sequence between the Tamashii and their masters, and the whole team up fight.**

 **KKD: Not to mention the Akajyu Yamikari made to specifically take on the Tamashii were cool, along with the glimpses at the training to perfect the Seal Releases.**

 **TB: That's what I brought up before but yeah. This was a lot of fun. Next chapter will be a lot of fun as well, Emi's going to be the focus to make up for her not really doing much aside from contributing in the fights in this one.**

 **KKD: Yea, she really needs some more attention, huh? ...Whoops.**

 **TB: Until then, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	28. Class 28: The Spirit of Dreams

**TB: Whew, that Melodyger chapter we did was heavy.**

 **KKD: No joke.**

 **TB: Why not something a little less heavy to balance things out?**

 **KKD: Yea, let's get to something a little lighter.**

 **TB: Due to the last three chapters being a mini arc between the Tamashii and their masters, I started to figure that Emi hasn't really gotten a whole lot of focus for some time.**

 **KKD: Yea, good point. Should we give her the spotlight?**

 **TB: For this chapter and before their big crossover, yes.**

 **KKD: Ok.**

 **TB: This involves another idea that was in my mind since we introduced Emi in the cast. It involves dreams and nightmares!**

 **KKD: Oooh~! Spooky.**

 **TB: What will this hold for our heroes? Let's find out.**

 **KKD: Now where did I put those disclaimers? *scrambles to find them* Ah, here. *pulls them up***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We begin in a math class where Mako and Lisa were working on some tricky problems. They were thinking very hard until Lisa noticed Emi with her head down mostly, her eyes fluttering as if trying to stay up, but she kept slowly moving her head down.

"Mako-chan, look," Lisa whispered to Mako, pointing out Emi, "Something seems to be wrong with Emi-chan."

"Oh my. Um, Emi?" Mako checked, poking Emi to make her jump a bit in surprise.

"Huh? What?" Emi gasped.

"Are you alright, dear? You look rather sleepy," Lisa inquired.

"No, no, Emi fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine," Mako noted.

"Yeah, Emi sure. Almost done," Emi assured, finishing her worksheet before the bell rang.

"Class dismissed, make sure you leave your sheets on my desk on the way out," the teacher instructed as the students as they got up from their desks and did just that, Emi being a little slower to follow.

"Okay, Emi, something seems to be bugging you. What's wrong?" Mako checked.

"N-Nothing, nothing wrong. Emi fine," Emi assured, trying to walk ahead tall, but she soon dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh my God, Emi-chan!" Lisa gasped in shock, the two running over to Emi and looking at her face.

"You okay?" Mako asked.

"Mmm~, Emi fine… no sleep," Emi admitted.

"No sleep?"

"Alright, we are taking you to the infirmary to see what's wrong," Lisa insisted.

* * *

Later, at said infirmary, the nurse was shining a light in Emi's eyes to see if she could follow it, but Emi's eye seemed half closed and trailed off into space.

"Well, this is some case of sleep deprivation," she noted.

"I figured as much. C'mon, Emi, we'll take you back to Hoshi Shoujo, and you can get some rest," Mako responded.

"No!" Emi suddenly shouted, pushing Mako away which surprised them, "I mean… mm-mm. Emi still alright… *yawn* School still going?"

"Emi-chan, the classes are done for today," Lisa reminded.

"Oh… *yawn*"

"Why don't you want to sleep?" Mako suggested.

"...Emi can't… can't go back to dark…" Emi muttered, almost whimpering in fear as she put her knees close to her face.

"Wait, are you having… nightmares?"

"Eh, um…"

She stammered, still trying to get her point across, the girls managing to pick up and understand it.

"Okay… you've been having weird dreams that become bad later on," Mako noted.

"How do you understand that?" the nurse asked in confusion.

"It's a connection they share," Lisa assured.

"Come on. We'll all go back to the dorm and figure this out together, okay?" Mako told Emi, who in turn nodded in response as Mako put her arm over her shoulder.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 28: The Spirit of Dreams**

"So Emi-chan's been having bad dreams?" Torrie checked, everyone sitting in Hoshi Shoujo as Emi nodded in response.

"Because of this, the poor dear refuses to go to sleep," Lisa sighed as Emi herself shivered while rubbing her arms.

"This makes her slow on her work, nearly fall asleep in class, and is almost turning her brain to mush," Mako added.

"Emi not know wh-," Emi started before Mako stuck her tongue out and make a raspberry sound for Emi, making her giggle hysterically in response.

"My point, exactly."

" **We have to get to the source of the problem… I'm sure we can all join into a combined consciousness and go into her head,"** Yukikami suggested.

"Can we even do that?" Saki inquired.

" **Remember, we did it to cheat death and train with our mentors,"** Hyouno pointed out and reminded.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that."

"Oh, oh, oh, I know the best way to do that!" Torrie smiled, waving her hand like she got an idea, "How about we all sleep in the same room like a slumber party!?"

"I guess it could work," Mako shrugged.

"Mm-mm, Emi no sleep," Emi yawned a bit.

"Emi-chan, we're all going to be in the dream with you and figure out what's been giving you nightmares," Holly informed.

"If it makes you feel any better… I'll let you sleep next to me," Mako offered, Emi looking at her caregiver with a smile.

"...Thank you." she responded.

* * *

Later that night, the seven girls were all decked out in simple pajamas, most consisting of a t-shirt and pajama bottoms of their color preference, Lisa wearing a nightgown, and Emi wearing a one-piece blue pajama suit.

"Okay, once we all fall asleep, the Tamashii can link us all together and hopefully we'll enter the main destination," Mako instructed as they saw the Tamashii on hangers, Emi starting to lay close to Mako, "I know I said you can lay close to me, but I don't want you too close and so clingy."

"Oh… sorry," Emi apologized, scooching a little away.

"It's fine, I'll still let you hold my hand if you want."

"Welp, time to see what dreamland looks like. G'night, everybody," Torrie yawned before laying down getting comfortable.

"Good thing we brought some sleeping bags in case we're all sleeping in the same room," Saki admitted, unfolding hers and getting comfortable.

"Indeed," Lisa nodded.

With that, the seven started to fall asleep along with their Tamashii, everyone's eyes closed as they let sleep take over.

* * *

The seven girls soon awoke in a black void next to their Tamashii, the girls still in their pajamas.

" **Looks like it worked,"** Hyouno figured as they saw mist on the floor.

"Well, Emi, it's your dream. Why don't you lead the way," Mako offered, Emi looking nervous as they all looked to her.

Emi shivered a bit before she turned around to find a small door, backing up slowly at the sight of it.

"We're with you, Emi-chan," Torrie assured as she tapped her shoulder.

Emi gulped before they all walked towards the door, slowly opening it to let a bright light out. The light blinded the girls as they soon walked towards it and then they soon tripped, falling down a large deep hole, screaming on the way.

"E-Emi can't fly!" she panicked as she flapped her arms.

" **Well that's a bummer!"** Kazeru sighed.

"Um, I hope we land on something soft!" Saki gulped, eyes closed before the whole group hit something much softed, like an inflatable, before they began bouncing and slowing down, "...Thanks?"

"What did we land on?" Torrie asked in confusion before they looked around.

"A… A bouncy house?" Lisa realized.

"Hey, look at this! Big kids are here too!" they heard a voice call out before they saw a little girl near the exit of the bouncy house.

"Oh… uh, hello…" Karin waved as the group got up and walked out of the bouncy house.

Once out of the bounce house, the group looked around and saw a massive array of amusement park attractions of vibrant and pastel colors that looked better when they glowed in the dark, so they can brighten the place up despite the night sky around them, the overall vibe being very friendly and inviting.

"Whoo~," Emi cheered excitedly.

"Do you see this in your dreams at first?" Holly asked, but Emi ran off and was in awe at her surroundings, "I'll assume the answer is a yes."

" **This place looks awesome!"** Mizuka smiled as she zoomed off.

"Mizu-chan, matte yo~!" Torrie called out, all the girls trying to catch up with one another as they explored the giant amusement park.

"Emi, wait for us! Hold on!" Mako called out.

" **So is this place familiar to you?"** Hyouno asked.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm," Emi nodded excitedly, first arriving at the bumper cars and seeing any little kids playing and bumping each other in them, "Bump bump?"

" **First I have a lot of questions about this place."**

"Like why are all these kids here? Where are the adults? I can tell this amusement park must be a dreamscape, but it still feels eerie in some way," Mako asked as she looked around.

" **I'm sensing for some answers now…"** Hyouno informed as squinted, crouched, and put her hand out towards the ground and tried feeling any nearby energies, " **I'm getting a lot of kids in here, I can sense the others nearby, and… *gasp* is that…?"**

"What, Hyouno?" Emi asked, confused.

" **That can't be him, could it?"**

"Is it Kyofukashi?" Mako realized, preparing herself for a possible encounter.

" **I'm not sensing him anywhere near here, it's… it's coming from over there!"** Hyouno shouted, pointing over to a saloon where the girls heard Western music.

"Mako-chan, come check this out!" Torrie shouted as Mako, Hyouno, and Emi ran over to where the others were.

"A bunch of children are in here, just having a good time and playing with each other," Lisa pointed out, showing the kids all around doing just that while also having some root beer floats while sitting near a runway and stage.

" **Looks like fun! C'mon, let's go in!"** Kazeru cheered as she zipped in.

" **Hyouno-dono, are you sure he may be in here?"** Donsai inquired as Hyouno looked in.

"Who are you talking about?" Holly asked.

" **It seems we are sensing another surviving Tamashii,"** Takanari figured as the girls all widened their eyes.

"Another Tamashii!?" Torrie gasped.

"Shh, easy there, Torrie-san," Karin shushed.

" **He's the Yume no Tamashii (Spirit of Dreams)... Yuneko,"** Yukikami informed.

"How do you know it's a he?" Saki checked.

" **We can sense genders too, okay?"**

"Look at this… it says he's actually performing in a minute," Holly pointed out, showing a sign by the stage.

"What are we waiting for, let's see what he's like!" Torrie suggested, zipping in and sitting in the audience where the kids were all seated at separate tables, Torrie going for the one closest to the stage with Kazeru.

"Emi no see Tamashii before…" Emi admitted.

" **He's not a threat, I assure you,"** Yukikami assured, " **It would be nice to see him again."**

Mako placed a hand on Emi's shoulder and gave her an assuring look as they all walked in and sat down with Torrie and Kazeru.

" **Next time, don't rush in so quickly,"** Hyouno sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Anyone else wanna drink something? I could really go for one of those root beer floats about now," Torrie responded before she suddenly saw she was holding a mug of the root beer float, "Whoa!"

" **Look at that!"** Mizuka smiled, impressed by what happened.

"I guess because we're in a dream, we can make anything happen," Lisa assumed.

"Talk about Lucid dreaming," Mako responded in surprise.

"Hold on… how about drinks for the rest of my friends?" Torrie asked, closing her eyes as every one of the girls gained a root beer float in front of them.

"Thanks, Torrie," Saki smiled, raising her mug before taking a sip, smiling at the taste.

" **Shh, the show's starting,"** Kazeru shushed as the lights dimmed and everyone got quiet.

' _ **Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Preeeeesenting, the guardian who keeps your dreams safe, singing It Must Be Believed to Be Seen from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory musical, here he is… YUNEKO~!'**_ a voice announced as the children cheered, the lights shining onto the stage.

All of them watched intently, waiting for the Tamashii himself as he started to walk out of the curtain. The Tamashi in question resembled a grey furred humanoid cat as he was dressed in a purple suit jacket with green checkerboard pants and was wearing a purple top hat as well as holding a black cane. He seemed to swing one leg as if walking with a limp, making everyone in the saloon look confused and even concerned.

"Is he hurt?" one kid asked.

"Is he okay?" another one responded worriedly as the drums started playing.

" **Whoo, this is a suspenseful drum roll playing,"** Mizuka noted with a smile as she watched.

Soon, this Tamashii, Yuneko let go of his cane while limping, walking a bit at first before stopping, trying to feel where the cane went, and suddenly his eyes widened before he tripped forward, making everyone gasp. But before he made a mad splat, he actually flipped forward and rolled on his back, soon landing on his feet.

(Insert Song: It Must Be Believed to Be Seen by Douglas Hodge)

 ***As the children all cheered, the instrumental began with Yuneko's arms out and a big smile on his face. He looked to the crowd and managed to raise one eyebrow higher than his other one, flicking it up and down while doing so before he snapped his fingers, making the cane return to his hand***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this door's a factory… begat from just a bean~.**

 ***He started by moving and shuffling his feet to the tune of the music, getting cheers from the kids before he turned to see the seven girls and six Tamashii***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this door, surprise is in store… but it must be believed to be seen.**

 ***Yuneko then moved fluently towards the table before crouching on one knee and bowing to them***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this door is invention… where mind… meets with machine.**

 ***He then started to do a little dance, shuffling his legs a bit, getting closer to some kids to his left***

 **Yuneko: Beyond these gates, astonishment waits… but it must be believed to be seen.**

 ***The Tamashii smiled before reaching under his cravat and pulling out a rose before handing it to one little girl, who smiled in response***

 **Yuneko: No magic spells or potions… forswear~ Leger~demain~!**

 ***He then spun around, cane pointed outward as he aimed it at the ceiling***

 **Yuneko: My kingdom's created from notions… all swirling inside of my brain!**

 ***He got closer to the seven girls and Tamashii again, kneeling and swirling his eyes before lifting his hat off, showing his actual brain, making the girls lurch back in disgust***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this door's a banquet… of Wonka made cuisines.**

 ***He then put his hat back on, running his finger across the brim before he reached for Lisa's hand, gently taking it and then kissing it like a gentleman to make her smile***

 **Yuneko: A lucky few… will get to pursue… but it must be believed to be seen~!**

 ***He then backed up a bit before spotting Emi, taking her hand and pulling her to the stage, making her look surprised and a little nervous***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this door is music! Come dance betwixt and between.**

 ***Yuneko danced with Emi like they were in a ballroom dance, the latter looking very nervous and confused despite following his movements, even doing some twinkle toe action to accommodate***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this waltz, is world without faults… but it must be believed to be seen!**

 ***This continued on before he let Emi go further, actually making her twirl on her own until she spun offstage towards the others, looking very surprised***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this door's a puzzle~! You'll find out what I mean~!**

 ***He then pulled out a Rubik's Cube from under his cravat, showing it to all who were watching before he actually took the cravat off his chest, using it like a normal towel to cover the cube***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this gate is the world I'd create~... but it must be believed… to be seen~.**

 ***He removed the 'towel', showing the Rubik's cube was solved and now a spherical ball before handing it to a young boy, who smiled in response. Yuneko then backed away for a moment as the music grew slightly somber, using his cravat like a tissue to wipe some tears***

 **Yuneko: Despite the man seen at these doors, my childhood home was bland like yours.**

 ***He threw his cravat away before he took his hat off and show cobwebs and dust in it, actually making the kids look concerned and sorry for him***

 **Yuneko: But I knew how to look to find a world that wasn't colorblind. Let's hope that you're a bit like me, as you walk through my factory.**

 ***The Tamashii then brightened the mood back up as he walked towards the girls and Tamashii again, extending a hand towards Emi, who looked nervous before she shyly took it***

 **Yuneko: And in the end, there's quite a prize, if you can see with more~ than eyes~!**

 ***He then motioned the rest of the girls to come up with Emi as they shrugged and joined them on stage, all the children seeing them as the music kept playing***

" **Boys and girls, we have some distinguished guests in this land of ours! Behold, my good friends the Tenchi no Tamashii! Hyouno, Mizuka, Takanari, Donsai, Kazeru, and Yukikami!"** Yuneko cheered, his voice in a mid tenor range while having a mix of British and Scottish accents as the children cheered while listening to him, " **Also with them is their distinguished hosts! Kazuyoshi, Uesugi, Yamagishi, Okita, Mishima, Musashi, and this lovable Sailor girl… Shinteki!"**

 **Yuneko: Your life's about~ to change now… so don't get left behind~!**

 ***He then began to show off his theatrics and dramatic movements before throwing his arms around Torrie and Saki as the two smiled***

 **Yuneko: If things appear quite strange now~! Imagine the wonders you'll find!**

 ***Yuneko got in front of them before spinning and throwing his arms out to emphasize all the possible wonders***

 **Yuneko: Beyond this door is chocolate… so tasty it's obscene~!**

 ***He then turned back towards the stage wall, pointing to a door before running his hands up his chest for the 'obscene' part of his lyric***

 **Yuneko: So follow me, for I guarantee~!**

 ***Yuneko then held his hand out towards Emi, who started to smile before taking it***

 **Yuneko: That this world I conceived… and all I've achieved!**

 ***They all then went down the runway back towards the door, the music continuing to build up***

 **Yuneko: It must be believed~… to be SEEN~!**

 ***As he hit the big number, the girls spread out as he turned to the kids on one knee with his arms spread out with the jazz hands as he raised them to the air, the children all cheering louder and louder. When he stopped, he got up and motioned with his cane for everyone to go through the door ahead of them, all of them doing so before he followed suit, but not before turning one last time to the kids***

 **Yuneko: Do come in.**

Yuneko then slammed the door with the final notes, the children roaring with applause and clapping as the Tamashii walked out again and bowed to the kids before walking back through the door, leading backstage.

" **Ooh, I just love hearing the cheers and seeing the smiles of those children, it's simply wonderful!"** Yuneko chuckled happily as put his cane with the rest of the props.

"That was awesome and all, but we-," Saki started when-.

" **Have so many questions, I'm sure you do. Come, come now to my dressing room and I'll tell you what you need to know. Come on now, there's so much time and so little to do-, wait… strike that, reverse it, let's get a move on."**

"Whoa, he can talk as fast as me," Torrie gawked, surprised by his energy as they entered his dressing room and he walked towards his mirror to have a seat.

" **Now for the most important question. You're probably all wondering how I survived the destruction of our home,"** Yuneko figured, snapping his fingers to make a towel appear and help him wipe the sweat off his fur.

" **That's what I'd like to know. We were fortunate to know our mentors survived along with us and are living in the forest fine, but what about you?"** Hyouno checked.

" **It's quite simple really. I live in the realm of dreams, it is my domain, my home. While I am one of you, I escaped our world's destruction by sending my entire essence into the dreamworld, and now… I live in it."**

"That's… actually very clever," Karin admitted.

" **Of course it is. It's not all bad here, I still protect children from nightmares while showing them the comforts and joy that my dreamland has to offer. The entire dreamscape is made by my power… and my power here is infinite!"** Yuneko informed, throwing his arms out to emphasize.

"Oh ho, that's so cool!" Torrie confessed.

" **I KNOW! *sees Mako* Is something the matter, deary?"**

"No, it's nothing," Mako assured.

" **You say it's nothing, but it's always something. Are you the sort of person who makes something out of nothing?"**

"No, nothing like that. It's just… you're not what I expected."

" **That's a coincidence… I'm not what I expected either. Mmhmhmhmhm,"** Yuneko admitted before chuckling gleefully, " **Yes, I briefly looked into your minds while you were watching the performance. You are Kazuyoshi Mako, quite possibly the world's biggest bookworm in the eyes of your school."**

"Hey, I'm not that big on my studies," Mako countered.

"You do put a lot of time and effort into your studies, Mako-chan," Torrie pointed out with a giggle in response.

" **You're a fun chap, Uesugi Torrie. You're just a barrel of laughs, you know that?"** Yuneko chuckled as he spun his chair around, " **Ah, Yamagishi Lisa. You always pride your beauty as a sign of maturity. And quite frankly, I don't blame you."**

He placed his hands on Lisa's bust, making her gasp before she slapped his hands and turned away.

"I beg your pardon!" Lisa snapped at the Tamashii.

" **I can't help it, Ojou-san. You are just so lovely. And Okita Holly… my goodness, such a delicate blossom growing into a pretty flower,"** Yuneko complemented.

"Th-Thank you…" Holly muttered shyly, giggling while blushing and poking her index fingers together.

" **Mishima Karin, yes you are very intelligent for a sixteen year old and so very honest… though perhaps a bit too blunt at times…"**

"Yes, I should know time and place," Karin admitted.

"What is this, your own personal character study?" Saki inquired in confusion.

" **I thought I'd just get to know you all better, Musashi Sakiyo. You let everyone know you're really good at breakdancing and aspire to be a rapper… tell me, how's your family doing? No cynicism, just how are they emotionally?"** Yuneko inquired as Saki looked nervous for a moment.

"Well… they did start calling and talking to each other again. Things have improved overall."

" **Glad to hear that… and here's the oh so adorable Shinteki Emi. The young Sailor uniform turned human girl. You're learning so much from these girls…"**

Emi blushed for a moment while rubbing her arm nervously, unsure of how to react.

" **She is actually the reason we are all here in the first place, Yuneko-san,"** Takanari pointed out.

" **We are trying to find the source of her nightmares…"** Donsai explained.

" **Oh dear… that does sound troubling. But as the Yume no Tamashii, I shall aid in finding out what's giving this poor girl such fear,"** Yuneko vowed, rubbing Emi's cheek to help her feel more relaxed.

"Mmm… thank you, Dream Cat," Emi smiled, finding his paw soft like a pillow as she nuzzled it.

" **Hehe, Dream Cat."**

Soon enough, with a snap of his fingers, Emi was laying on a red couch like at a therapist's/psychiatrist's office as he was now in a more professional suit with glasses while holding a pen and a clipboard.

"How did he-, oh right, his dreamscape," Karin started to ask before recalling Yuneko's power.

" **So what's been giving you these fears, my dear?"** Yuneko started, licking his pen before beginning to act as if he was writing notes.

"...Emi not know… All Emi see was… little of Dream Cat's place… then scary pictures," Emi confessed, rubbing her eyes for a moment.

" **Oh, a classic case of scary and monstrous imagery. Well, you are made from a Sailor uniform. How long have you been experiencing these bad dreams?"**

"Emi not sure… um… *looks at her fingers while counting mentally* four w… w-w-we-weee…"

" **Weeks?"**

"Yes, yes," Emi nodded.

"You've been having these nightmares for four WEEKS?!" Saki gawked.

" **Ah-pu-pup! Let the professional handle this,"** Yuneko reminded, as Saki kept quiet, backing off, " **Now then, this does sound very serious. But don't worry, my dreamscape is very safe and no nightmares can penetrate the space I've created."**

However, the Tamashii's eyes started widening along with them hearing the screams of the children.

" **You just HAD to jinx it, didn't you?"** Hyouno asked snarkily.

" **There's no way anything could harm the children. What is going on?"** Yuneko responded as they all ran outside to see the star filled skies now covered in a purple cloud that seemed to be ominously looming while they looked to see children running in the opposite direction they were looking.

"What are they running from?" Lisa wondered aloud before they heard some rumbling.

"Um, that is a good guess right there," Karin answered, nervously pointing to a giant purple mass with black and white stripes all around it, many little bug-like legs sticking out of its joints and a massive jaw with lots of dagger-like teeth that spun and rotated rapidly.

"Jesus, what the motherfreak is that thing!?" Saki gasped in shock as the monster roared to the sky before looking and growling at the girls, Emi shaking behind Mako.

"Is this one of the things that have been scaring you?" Mako asked, Emi nodding nervously as she whimpered.

" **I can see why, dear. The bloke seems familiar though,"** Yuneko admitted as he rubbed his chin.

" **While you figure it out, let's kick this thing's butt!"** Hyouno shouted as she jumped up in the air reeling her fist back, enhanced with fire as she punched the beast on the side of its maw.

It growled and shook his head in response before launching three of the bug legs from its joints at Hyouno, grabbing and actually beginning to wrap around her before spinning her like a top towards the girls before stopping, eyes twirling as she plopped to the ground.

" **...Alright, Mako, I'm taking control now,"** Hyouno responded, leaping over to Mako while glowing a transparent red, but the moment she tapped Mako's side, the Tamashii was flung off like she just bounced off a trampoline, " **What the hell?!"**

"What just happened?" Mako responded, equally confused as the rest of the Tamashii tried to take control of their hosts, only to get the same pushback treatment.

" **We can't enter our hosts in this location?"** Takanari gawked, in clear disbelief.

" **If we can't do that, then we can't transform, and that means…"** Kazeru started and stuttered before they heard a rumbling and looked up at the monster.

"We're sitting ducks," Saki gulped as the creature roared and charged right past them.

At first, they thought they were going to get crushed, the monster rushing towards the group, but it ended up going past them, chasing after the children.

" **Just leave the rest to us!"** Mizuka assured, summoning some water before jumping in the air to unleash some whip like motions to stun the raging beast for a moment.

After that, Yukikami waved her arms in a circle motion before shooting ice at the legs of the creature, causing it to be frozen in place as Donsai stomped the ground and called up some massive stone slabs and made them flexible enough to fall on top of the monster, causing it to fall on its stomach. The children all looked on in shock as the Tamashii and girls ran in between the monster and the kids to protect them.

" **Stay back, little ones. Allow us to handle matters,"** Yuneko insisted.

" **Yeesh, can't a guy have some fun?"** they heard a voice respond in a tone that was a little light-hearted yet a bit gruff.

" **...I knew it…"**

The monster looked like it'd hurl for a second before some hands came out its maw and a figure climbed out, revealing a humanoid bunny with purple fur along with wearing a black and white striped suit, and long black shoes to fit his feet in.

" **Egh, gotta admit it was not the best situation, staying inside that beast's maw. You know how long it takes to get that slime out my fur?"** the figure groaned, the monster behind him actually dissolving into smoke as he dusted himself off while chuckling before noticing the all the Tamashii, " **Ah, some surviving Tamashii and… oh, Yuneko-kun!"**

" **Hello, Usayame. What brings you back here after I banished you?"** Yuneko inquired.

"You know him?" Holly asked, confused.

" **He's a Tamashii just like us, but he was banished after associating himself with the Akajyu,"** Donsai informed.

" **Hey, it's not my fault that making nightmares feels more rewarding to me,"** Usayame countered, " **Besides, isn't there such a thing as balance in the world?"**

" **It should not come at the expense of scarring poor children for life. Seriously, people are normally not in control of their own dreams, but with you it's nothing but traumatizing mental torture,"** Yuneko pointed out.

" **Oh, you're gonna boss me around like you did when I was your partner in these little antics of ours?"** Usayame scoffed, clearly not interested in listening to reason, " **You knew I grew sick and tired of playing second fiddle to you, always taking the lead role in whatever we do and making children happy with your dreams. I want to be the star, damn it!"**

" **Still insane as always, I see. I did try to reach out to you… but it seems your own nightmares have been getting to your head and you ended up falling off the wagon and made a deal with the devil."**

" **Not only will I finally best you, but I got more kids to play with. But I'm not alone here."**

A dark cackling was heard as the girls and Tamashii (bar Usayame) flinched and saw dark green gas fogging the area behind the Spirit of Nightmares. The cackling grew louder as familiar orange eyes and mouth appeared from the darkness before it was revealed to be Kyofukashi dragging his sickle across the ground to make sparks.

" **Speak of the devil,"** Yuneko sighed as Kyofukashi smirked evilly, the children all looking very nervous as the girls and Tamashii stood defensively.

" **Ah, what a beautiful dreamscape. The perfect place to test out my growing powers over fear,"** Kyofukashi chuckled as he twirled the chain and sickle.

" **That ain't happening, meanie!"** Kazeru snapped.

" **Can you really expect to fight us? You can't control your hosts, ergo you can't transform."**

This put everyone on edge as they shook nervously for a moment while Kyofukashi and Usayame chuckled for a moment.

" **We must get all the children to safety. If they're hurt in this dream, they are hurt for real,"** Yuneko warned as the girls nodded.

" **Gotcha! Split up everybody!"** Hyouno shouted, the team quickly doing just that while helping their own sets of kids to avoid Usayame and Kyofukashi, who just stood there chuckling in response.

" **We're gonna have some fun tonight,"** Usayame chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

" **You can all run, but you can't hide from us,"** Kyofukashi laughed as the dark green gas surrounded the two before it shifted, forming perfect clones on their opposite sides and they proceeded to split.

* * *

Over with Emi and Yuneko, they ran to another area of the park with the children and managed to hide them in what looked like a secluded tent.

" **Alright, no need to worry now, children. The big bad monsters are out of your way for now. Leave them to us,"** Yuneko assured, " **Come now, Emi. Let's show those miscrients that they can't fiddle around with precious memories and dreams."**

Emi was silent, shivering a bit as she looked to her hands and feet with a look of concern and worry.

" **Deary, what's the matter?"**

"Emi… no fly when here. Emi… no powers," she muttered.

" **Oh bugger. Too overcome with fear to display your powers, I understand,"** Yuneko sighed as he peeked through the crack of the tent and seeing nothing, " **I could've sworn one of them would be trying to look for us."**

" **Au contraire, mon ami… I already found you,"** they suddenly heard Usayame chuckle, making the group turn to find the source of the voice.

The tent they were in suddenly lit up to show they were in some kind of neon, ultraviolet lit place with bright pink walls coated with some neon green lights. The colors on the children, Emi, and Yuneko even change with the change in light showing shades of blue, green, orange, and violet. As if the change in color wasn't enough, rave music started playing, alarming everyone in the room.

"Huh?" Emi gawked, looking around the room with the rest of the kids in confusion.

Suddenly, an animatronic bear leaped out and screeched out loud, making everyone scream in response before more started popping out of the walls, Emi especially freaking out.

"NO! NO AGAIN!" she panicked while gripping her head in fear, ducking down with the rest of the kids.

" **This is one of the things that have been scaring you?"** Yuneko realized before sighing, " **Pity, these things always scare everyone."**

" **And yet people are still attracted to the story and lore of these abominations to nature,"** they heard Usayame note with a cackle before he stepped out in a withered golden rabbit suit with cracks all over the body and the pupils having purple lights within them, " **When will you realize that nightmares are more powerful than your puny dreams?"**

" **You fail to realize that my dreams are made to give people hope. You can't have just bad dreams all around, Usayame. Nightmares have their purpose, but you take things too far and scar people for life!"** Yuneko fired back at his former partner, only for Usayame to cackle as his voice sounded like it was coming out of a speaker and a synthesizer while also deeply distorted.

" **You think I care about that crap!? I love scaring people! Their screams of fear, the look of horror on their faces, it's all my music! Now how about you show me the Sailor girl's expressions of horror along with the rest of the kiddies."**

The rabbit cackled some more as his arm actually transformed into a minigun before aiming it at the heroes and making it spin very fast.

" **Oh no… RUN!"** Yuneko shouted, actually getting the kids to scatter while Usayame fired as the kids rushed into the shadows, Emi actually frantically avoiding most of the automatic fire, screaming in panic and fear before diving and ducking, " **Don't worry, Emi, I'm coming!"**

The children all stayed hidden as Yuneko ran out, contorting his body and spinning several times to dodge the fire of the bullets, actually shuffling his feet while doing so.

" **Hoo hoo, it's years since I've been to a rave,"** he chuckled as he started spinning on his head in the meanwhile.

" **D'oh~, hold still!"** Usayame snapped, trying to fire while missing entirely.

While that was going on, Emi actually started to giggle in response of seeing Yuneko dance around in the goofy way he was to avoid danger. The children were also smiling in response as well before Yuneko jumped forward and landed a good dropkick right into Usayame's face, making him tip over and splat on the ground.

" **Alright children, Emi, let's move to a safer spot away from this rambunctious ravager,"** Yuneko called out, snapping his fingers as portals appeared under each of the kids and Emi as well before they all jumped in them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako, Hyouno, Torrie, and Mizuka ran into what looked like a field with tall stalks of corn as far as the eye could see, their own set of children with them shivering in fear as they stuck closer together.

" **Whew, I think we'll be safe here until we get the okay to head back,"** Mizuka figured as they sat in an open path, all of them looking left and right while making sure nothing was coming before looking up and seeing a bright full moon.

"Are we gonna wake up soon? I don't like this dream," one little girl whimpered as she looked to the sky.

" **Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be okay. We'll be fine as long as we stay together,"** Hyouno assured, showing comfort towards some of the more frightened of the children.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do. We're not going to panic or split up from each other in our panic. Hyouno's right, we're all going to stick together an-," Mako started before-.

"SCARECROWS!" Torrie screamed, pointing to four scarecrows not far from them, each on their own pole in a crucifix like manner, all dressed in long black jackets and hats.

"So what, Torrie? They can't move… can they?"

They all looked at them for a moment and took note of the four straw-filled men, just waiting for something to happen.

"It doesn't look like they're moving," one little boy figured as they slowly turned around and walked away.

"Be careful though," Mako warned as the kids followed her, Torrie, and their Tamashii.

"So why can't we transform?" Torrie whispered.

"I'm just as confused as you are."

" **Believe me, I know I am. I mean, we can do whatever we want in a dream. Why can't we take control and fight?"** Hyouno added in confusion as they moved further.

Suddenly, they heard some stalks rustling together before turning back to see the scarecrows, still remaining with one big difference.

"Um… weren't there four of those before?" Torrie asked with concern.

"One's missing," Mako noticed with a gulp before suddenly one kid screamed as he was grabbed and pulled right into the stalks, "NO!"

" **We gotta save him!"** Mizuka shouted, everyone running through the stalks to follow the voice of the young boy, even following a small trail of dark green smoke.

"Wait… green smoke… I knew it!" Torrie snapped, bolting to save the child.

"Stay close, kids!" Mako shouted, making sure they were all close together.

Eventually, they made it to what looked like a crop circle with Kyofukashi holding the boy by the back of his shirt while wearing the long black jacket and hat over his figure, soon ripping it off to reveal his form. He chuckled darkly as he glared at both the girls, the children, and the boy he held.

"Help me, help me, I'm scared!" the boy panicked as he struggled to get away from the Scarecrow Akajyu.

" **You better put him down, Kyofukashi!"** Hyouno warned as she fired her fist up.

" **How will you fight? You can't take control of your hosts and transform,"** Kyofukashi scoffed, the girls grunting in bits of frustration, " **If any of you make a single move, this little boy will pay for your insol-!"**

Before he could finish, he got a face full of fireball, courtesy of Hyouno, as he dropped the kid. He then ran away to join the others as the children cheered, knowing he was ok.

" **So what if we can't transform now? Did you forget that we can still fight on our own here, asshole?"** Hyouno shouted as she posed with Mizuka.

" **That may be true… but you'll never be as strong as when you're with your host. And I'll tell you why you can't transform…"** Kyofukashi panted, his back turned to the others as he gripped his flaming sack and burning face, putting his hands down to reveal the sack was now in his hands, still burning before he slowly let go, letting it drop, " **You all claim to be fearless, that you don't fear me or Usayame. But the fact of the matter is… a small part of you do. There is a hint of fear in you all that you won't show, but I feel it."**

As he talked, he slowly turned around to glare at the girls, the Tamashii, and the kids, showing his face to be completely scarred, burned, and looking like pieces of flesh would fall off.

" **You can't transform, because you are all still afraid."**

* * *

At the same time, Lisa, Takanari, Holly, and Donsai were rushing with their group of kids running away from a giant black and white striped scorpion, Donsai trying to keep it at bay with stone pillars to hit it further.

"So that's why we can't transform?" Lisa asked in her panicked state.

"I know I'm really afraid!" Holly shouted.

" **That's right. Your fear is preventing you from transforming because the power you'd use to transform is sent to me and Kyofukashi!"** Usayame chuckled, managing to break through the stone slabs with his claws and tail, grabbing ahold of not only Donsai, but also a couple little girls who screamed in fear.

" **No!"** Takanari shouted, zipping over to try and stun the creature multiple times.

"Ooh, we feel so… powerless!" Holly panicked as the Lightning Spirit continued to zip all around Usayame to try and make him drop Donsai and the two girls.

" **RUN! Keep running! You can't defeat what you are afraid of!"** Usayame snapped with a slight cackle.

" **You cannot say that when my friend is in danger!"** Takanari roared, reeling her arm back and shooting a line of lightning like a javelin, causing it to impale the arm and back of Usayame as he screamed, dropping the three.

Takanari's perception of time slowed down due to her speed, as she zipped across the other claw and jumped to grab the three in mid air before she landed and time resumed.

"Thank goodness you're all okay. Come here, kids," Holly responded, making the two little girls come closer to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukikami and Kazeru were keeping their set of kids safe from a giant bat creature floating in the sky. As soon as the giant bat dived down, Yukikami reeled back and launched a ball of ice that froze one of its wings to stun it, making the beast plummet to the ground. Kazeru then blew a strong gust of wind to make the creature tumble back even further away. Soon afterward, a sickle blade cut through the belly of the beast in one swift stroke before they saw a figure crawl out of it, growling loudly as Kyofukashi appeared covered in some blood.

" **No matter how much you resist, you still can't seem to overcome the little spark of fear welling within you. And in the case of Shinteki, being completely overtaken by the sensation,"** Kyofukashi chuckled as he wiped the blood off where his brow used to be, now having revealed his face to this group as well.

"GAH! That's gross!" Saki gawked in disgust, Kyofukashi smirking before he ran towards them with his sickle, but Kazeru tried shooting out more gusts of wind to keep him back.

The Akajyu just smirked, using his sickle to stand his ground before letting his chain extend before he used the momentum of the wind to run all around in circles until he finally let go and launched himself into the two Tamashii to knock them down with claw attacks. They screamed as they were then picked up and thrown back to Saki and Karin.

* * *

Eventually, all the groups managed to get back together in the center of the dreamscape as Yuneko started to look very exhausted.

" **Children, go a good distance away. Hide in the large bouncy house and let us handle this. Don't come out until we say so, okay?"** Yuneko instructed, the kids all nodding before they ran to the location in question while the Tamashii stood ready to defend despite being exhausted.

The two Kyofukashis and Usayames chuckled darkly before the dark green smoke surrounded them, making the clones dissipate into the very same smoke and fuse back into the originals.

" **It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you will all bow before the might of our terrifying power!"** Usayame cackled.

" **Your bravery is admirable, but futile. Everyone must face their fears, as you will now fear us,"** Kyofukashi smirked as his eyes glowed bright orange, " **Gouriki… Shinka."**

The Akajyu began to growl and grunt in some pain, some bulges pulsed from odd places in his body before a hand punched right out of his gut and fingers creeped out his mouth, disgusting the girls and anyone else watching. Kyofukashi gargled as the hands grabbed ahold of his body and began to tear it apart, the head breaking off and other chunks being blasted off to a distance, dark green blood splattering across the floor. Kyofukashi now stood wearing a black stetson on top his unmasked head, long black tattered full length jacket, matching pants with some little bones ripping through at the knees, and black boots.

"What in the world…?!" Saki gawked in disgust .

" **I've been hiding this part of myself for so long that I forgot how good it feels,"** Kyofukashi smiled, looking at his new form with intrigue.

" **Lookin good, Kyofukashi-sama. Such an amazingly terrifying form,"** Usayame complemented the Scarecrow Akajyu.

" **I haven't even shown the best part yet."**

Kyofukashi smirked at the girls and Tamashii while standing still, leaning forward a bit before black feathers grew out his back before popping out of his jacket as five feet long crow wings.

" **He can grow wings!? I-I didn't know that!"** Kazeru blinked in shock.

" **The Akajyu are always full of surprises, my dear,"** Yuneko pointed out as Kyofukashi glared at all of them.

" **Still can't find the nerve to transform and fight us? Don't you want to protect the children?"** Kyofukashi mocked while letting something slip out of his sleeve, revealing a long battle axe before pointing it at the cowering youngsters.

" **Cut the crap, we're not scared of you!"** Hyouno snapped as she ignited her fists.

" **Then show us!"** Usayame demanded as the Tamashii rushed against the two beings of fear, the battle growing.

"I don't get it! We should be helping them, letting them in the driver's seat and transforming here!" Saki snapped, clearly frustrated as she was close to pulling her hairs out.

" **They are right about one thing… neither of you can transform because you are afraid,"** Yuneko confirmed, surprising them.

"Well… I don't feel afraid right now. What I feel right now is kinda useless for not being with my Tamashii the whole way through this craziness!" Torrie countered.

"Yea, that's true. We all might be afraid, but our drive to help is much stronger. So why aren't we able to fight back?" Mako asked and added.

" **You all came here because of Shinteki Emi, trying to find the solution to what's causing her nightmares so she can sleep peacefully again. And the same fear that's affecting her powers are also affecting you six. Sure you may not show it, but there is always that small part that is scared of something,"** Yuneko informed, walking towards the girls before directing her attention to Emi while placing her fingers on her chin, " **This is for all of you to listen, including you Emi. I'm scared of this whole situation too, but yet I've shown great courage in the face of all the fears I've seen and faced. Oh yes, I've seen quite a lot of horrible things in bad dreams and nightmares, but I do everything I can to protect the children, and during all that, I've managed to conquer a lot of fears. If a silly fellow like myself can do that… then all of you can do the same."**

The girls were all at a loss for words with Yuneko's speech, Emi especially as she was teary eyed from how powerful his words sounded, the Dream Spirit smiling before he turned his attention to Kyofukashi and Usayame knocking every Tamashii down.

" **Here I go."**

Yuneko then stepped forward, revealing his cane before he grabbed the top of it before pulling it, revealing he was unsheathing a sword hidden in the cane. He then rushed in, summoning a knight's shield with his power before striking at the two nightmare-powered foes, striking fast and hard while the two blocked. The three all seemed evenly matched, neither budging or giving way until Kyofukashi managed to knock the sword out of his hand and Usayame kicking the shield to make him go back.

Kyofukashi then took to the air on his wings before zooming in, grabbing Yuneko by the neck followed by dragging and grinding him across the ground as he kept flying forward. After a couple minutes, he spun before tossing the Dream Spirit forward, the feline now suddenly grabbed by a giant Usayame, who chuckled sinisterly. The Nightmare Spirit then squeezed tighter, crushing Yuneko to make him scream in pain before he slammed his fist down multiple times on the ground, the cat screeching in pain before being thrown to the ground, spinning and tumbling back towards our heroines.

" **Yun** eko!" the girls and Tamashii gasped.

"Dream Cat!" Emi shouted, the two beings of fear laughing in delight while the children in the bouncy house looked concerned and worried.

" **Look at you all, cowering in fear, helpless and afraid to do anything,"** Usayame smirked before glaring at his former partner, eyes flashing red as he reeled his hand back, " **As for you, old friend. Your days of making children happy are numbered down to your last dream. Now die!"**

Usayame cackled loudly as he threw his fist forward, everyone averting their gazes, and after a few seconds… nothing. They didn't hear a squishing sound or anything. This caused them to turn back and gasp, seeing Usayame struggling to get his fist on the ground, as holding it up was…

" **You…?"** Usayame gawked, looking to see that Emi grabbed ahold of his fist.

"Em **i!?"** Mako and Hyouno gasped, her eyes looking covered by the darkness as their jaws were slacked.

" **...Shinteki Emi…"** Yuneko grunted, wincing a bit as he sat back up.

" **I thought you were too scared to do anything. I caused all those horrific nightmares you were having… and yet you want to fight me!?"** Usayame gawked, growling as he reeled back his other fist and slammed it down, but Emi just stepped to her right and while keeping the fist in her other hand.

Emi said nothing as her eyes were still covered in shadow while continuing to grip and push Usayame's fist despite the Nightmare Spirit's struggle. She looked up, revealing her anger-filled with pupils so short they almost looked like dots, breathing angrily before she clenched the fist tighter and tighter, making the rabbit grunt in pain before finally clenched her hand, a sick cracking noise being heard. This made Usayame scream in pain as he saw that his hand was now broken, flopping around and spasming on the ground while Emi continued to glare and breathe with anger. She then let out a loud scream as she began to glow, her heroine suit soon materializing and forming onto her, now levitating while glaring at the two beings of fear.

" **This cannot be…"** Kyofukashi muttered in disbelief.

"No way!" Saki gawked.

" **She transformed… WAI~, SHE TRANSFORMED!"** Kazeru shouted excitedly.

" **Emi has managed to overcome her fears… she saw me in danger and decided that enough was enough, stood up to her fear and saved me,"** Yuneko realized as he panted, Emi floating over to him before her feet touched the ground.

"...Dream Cat… okay?" Emi checked, extending a hand out to the Dream Spirit as he smiled and took it, the superhero lover helping him to his feet.

"That's right… we are afraid of certain things. Of failing to save everyone, losing friends… losing family," Mako nodded.

" **But we've proved time and again that we fight back to kick those fears right to the curb and show all those who say 'be afraid, be very afraid' that WE ARE NOT GIVING UP!"** Hyouno roared, igniting on fire as the girls themselves glowed their respective colors before something around them shattered like glass.

"Hyouno, koi!" Mako shouted.

The girls all looked at each other and nodded before spreading their arms out as the Tamashii ran over to them, glowing transparent respective colors before jumping into their hosts, the girls letting them take control as they quickly transformed into their heroine suits and in their Seal Released Forms, ready for action when they ran alongside Emi.

" **Honoo no Tamashii… Hyouno!"** H-Mako shouted, posing with a dramatic flare waving a line of blue fire above her head.

" **Mizu no Tamashii… Mizuka!"** M-Torrie shouted, kicking up some water and waves while waving her hands in a graceful matter.

" **Kaminari no Tamashii… Takanari!"** T-Lisa declared, lightning surrounding her as she punched rapidly and unleashed an uppercut that could let off a thundering noise.

" **Daichi no Tamashii… Donsai!"** D-Holly hollered, posing like a sumo wrestler and making the ground shake a little with just a stomp.

" **Kaze no Tamashii… Kazeru!"** K-Karin declared, posing mid air and causing little wind strokes with her arms waving.

" **Yuki no Tamashii… Yukikami!"** Y-Saki shouted as icicles formed around her with a twirl before she snapped fingers to make them dissipate.

"Superhero lover… Shinteki Emi!" Emi added, posing with her fists out as if flying before putting them close to her hips.

" **Yume no Tamashii… Yuneko!"** Yuneko declared, twirling his sword and jumping and kicking his heels together.

" **We are… Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the twelve Tamashii shouted as they all posed, ready for a battle, the children in the bouncy house all roaring with applause.

" **Why do you resist us?"** Usayame sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, clearly groaning as Kyofukashi simply cracked his neck.

" **It does not matter. Everyone will die in this dreamscape… Communi!"** Kyofukashi shouted, raising his hand as the grunts arose with different colors to match the surroundings and being composed of different materials, not just concrete or steel before they charged in with much greater speeds than anticipated.

" **Aw YEEAAHH~!"** H-Mako screamed as all eight of them ran and fought each of the grunts and knocked them out of the fight one by one.

It wasn't long before T-Lisa was able to strike Usayame with every passing zip, but the Nightmare Spirit was able to spot her and knock her off her momentum, but Y-Saki soon shot ice at the floor to make the rabbit slip up. He slid across for a moment before looking up to seeing both Emi and Yuneko as they glared back down at him.

" **Uh, can't we talk about this?"** Usayame pleaded.

" **Now you're the one who's afraid? Isn't that quite uncharacteristic of you,"** Yuneko noted with a finger to his chin, " **Emi, would you do the honors?"**

"...Yes," she answered, cracking her knuckles before grabbing Usayame by the jacket and lifting him up, "Bad Rabbit scare Emi? Keep Emi up all day and worry Emi's friends?"

" **No, please! I-I just like seeing kids get scared! When they stand up against their own nightmares, I-I… I get beside myself!"** Usayame stuttered, begging to be spared from a beatdown.

" **This really isn't like you, Usayame. Did you realize that you are losing and you're trying to get the advantage back in your court by pleading?"** Yuneko figured as the rabbit looked scared about what's going to happen next, " **Tch, tch, tch… I'm afraid that won't work, old friend. You'll have to face the music as consequences for your actions."**

He was whimpering in worry before Emi threw him up and began to punch him rapidly, yelling the whole way through as Usayame screamed in pain from the speed and power behind her blows. This kept going on for some time until Emi reeled both her fists back and threw them forward, hitting Usayame in both the face and the chest really hard to send him flying and crashing through a tent.

Over with Kyofukashi, he was swinging his axe around wildly while the Tamashii avoided him and took turns attacking. D-Holly clapped her hands together to make flexible wooden spikes pop out of the ground and wrap him up, which works. However, the evolution and power boost given to him by the Monstrous Evolution is enough to let him just break through the branches as if it were nothing. M-Torrie then decided to take a turn by waving her arms fluently and causing a tidal wave to appear and managed to make Kyofukashi skid back slightly but remain standing.

" **Doge, with me!"** H-Mako told K-Karin as she threw some punches to make Kyofukashi falter before kicking him up in the air, " **Karyuu Endan (Dragon Flame Bomb)!"**

She leaned back before spitting a short stream of blue fire out at the airborne Kyofukashi, the scarecrow catching on fire as it hit his jacket before K-Karin leaped up, stepping on H-Mako's shoulder before using it as a vaulting point to jump off.

" **My turn, my turn!"** K-Karin shouted before creating a massive sphere of wind in her hand and spun for some momentum, " **RASENGAN!"**

She then threw her hand forward, hitting Kyofukashi right in the chest, the blue fire actually being caught up around the sphere of wind. This sent Kyofukashi crashing right back down to the ground in an explosion of fire, the kids all cheering at the girls fighting back against the beings that were frightening them not too long ago. Kyofukashi got back up, panting from the amount of energy that was thrown at him while dusting the smoke off his jacket. Soon, he heard screams before he saw Usayame falling right at his feet, both of them looking at the six Tamashii getting ready to finish things off.

" **I'll provide the necessary boost,"** Yuneko responded before he pointed his sword towards the two targets, rotating it as it creating a circle of yellow energy, " **Ladies?"**

They all nodded before they held hands, the mouths on their chests opening and beginning to charge their respective elemental energies.

" **Ka!"**

" **Sui!"**

" **Rai!"**

" **Don!"**

" **Fuu!"**

" **Hyou!"**

" **Ultra Genso Burst!"** the six shouted as they fired their beams, the six swirling to combine into one massive one before going through the circle, imbuing it with a massive power boost.

This managed to hit both beings of fear as Usayame screamed in pain, turning into dark violet smoke that faded away after it was all said and done, the beam now hitting Kyofukashi.

" **You may have defeated me here, Tenchi no Tamashii… but remember that this is all a dream! We will fight again!"** he shouted as he began to dissipate as dark green smoke and soon faded away.

The energies soon died down, the girls panting in exhaustion as the kids looked from inside the bouncy house. There was silence before there were loud cheers as they all ran out to the girls, cheering and jumping in excitement that the bad dreams that were coming after them were finally over. Emi was just as jubilant, hugging H-Mako in a tight embrace.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Emi cheered with the kids.

" **I'm glad you're happy, Emi. But… you're squeezing me too tight,"** H-Mako grunted, " **Geez, you need to work on your grip."**

"Gomen…"

After that, the hosts regained control as they demorphed back to normal.

"Still, I'm glad to see that you overcome your fears," Mako smiled.

"That was so awesome how you blocked his attack like that and protected Yuneko-kun! I didn't even see it coming!" Torrie giggled in excitement.

" **You all exceeded my expectations and I am humbly grateful for your assistance in protecting the children,"** Yuneko smiled, " **Now everyone here will sleep peacefully and not have any fears of excessive nightmares… only those brought from their own minds, but even then I'll be there to stop them. Including you, Shinteki Emi."**

Emi giggled and blushed before giving Yuneko a hug, both of them smiling before everyone noticed a light beginning to shine and turned to see the sun rising.

"A… sunrise?" Lisa responded in confusion.

"I think that's our cue to wake up," Saki figured.

" **It was nice seeing you all,"** Yuneko smiled.

"You too," Karin nodded.

"Emi see Dream Cat again?" Emi asked.

" **Oh, I'm sure you will. Oh, before you leave I'd like to give you one more message, Emi,"** Yuneko started before placing his hand on Emi's cheek, " **When you think of me… remember to smile."**

Emi just smiled in response before Yuneko gave her a little kiss on the forehead, making her giggle in response while blushing before they turned away and left, waving goodbye as they started to glow brightly and disappear.

* * *

Back in the dorm, the girls started to yawn and wake up, the morning sunlight reaching their viewpoint.

"...What a rush…" Saki yawned a bit.

"Yeah, I'm still amazed at how intense that dream was," Torrie smiled.

"At least we all made it out alright and so did those children," Lisa sighed with relief as she stretched her arms out.

Mako opened her eyes last and noticed Emi sleeping peacefully like a baby with a smile on her face while holding her arm.

"Now isn't that adorable? She managed to sleep great today," Holly smiled.

"Emi… time to wake up, sleepy head," Mako quietly nudged, Emi yawning in response before opening her eyes.

"...Emi sleep good…" she smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms and neck.

"I'm glad to hear that. We all got class soon, so we should do our best and get ready."

They all nod as they got up and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Emi finds herself contributing to a cheerleading team to help fill in for one who is getting an operation. She and her friends also do her best, but Erio leaps in in an attempt to not only destroy Emi, but cause mayhem at the hospital. Will our heroines save the bedridden cheerleader before she meets a surprising, yet unfortunate end?**

 **Class 29: Strong Spirits Clash!**

* * *

 **Coming Soon…**

 **The Tenchi no Tamashii are about to get help from from an unlikely and forgotten source...**

 **The Guardians of Eclipsia!**

Kazeru: **Wait, the who now?**

Momo: This universe doesn't really look that different from our own.

 **A former student of the Guardian of Magic is under a spell…**

?: Fascinating. Looks like our friends back home weren't kidding when they said these places existed.

 **An old enemy returning…**

?: **Humans will only know hatred, and it will consume not just this planet, but all other universes.**

 **The return of old friends…**

?: Been a while, hasn't it?

Hyouno: **No way!**

 **And a battle with the fate of universes hanging in the balance…**

Mako: All the worlds…

Hyouno: ... **Are under our protection!**

Mako & Hyouno: We will **stop you!**

 **Sailor Spirits X Guardians of Eclipsia: Friends Across Worlds!**

* * *

 **TB: Alright, that was a pretty awesome chapter. How do you think this turned out?**

 **KKD: I think that went pretty well.**

 **TB: Thoughts on Usayame, the Spirit of Nightmares?**

 **KKD: Pretty clever idea, especially considering he's the major counterpart to our Spirit of Dreams, Yuneko.**

 **TB: He's very charismatic and it would make sense that they used to be partners before one of them went crazy and decided to dish out some good ol' nightmare fuel.**

 **KKD: Yea, totally, I can see that happening.**

 **TB: Also, first time in awhile since I had an Akajyu general use 'Gouriki Shinka' to go into the Final Form.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, last time that happened we lost that general. Now… I dunno, are we nixing him off soon? Is that why you brought that back?**

 **TB: Nah, we aren't gonna take him out until much later. Trust me. A cool thing to note is that I based Kyofukashi's final form off a movie monster called the Creeper from a horror trilogy called Jeepers Creepers (yes, that's what it's really called). Said monster had the same appearance like a cowboy hat, and wearing long, dark, tattered clothes, but the Creeper looked more like an otherworldly creature instead of somewhat like a corpse, and had large bat wings instead of crow wings, which I thought was cooler and more fitting for someone themed after a scarecrow.**

 **KKD: Yea, I can kinda see that, continuing off of the Scarecrow motif we used from Injustice 2.**

 **TB: And yes, Kyofukashi will stay in that form for the rest of the story.**

 **KKD: I see, so this Gouriki Shinka is a more permanent thing, like once they activate it, you can't go back.**

 **TB: Nah, it's optional. Chainwreck went back to his first form briefly before his final battle, but a couple of the generals will stay in their Final Forms. One of them we'll get to much later. Anyway, favorite part?**

 **KKD: I think the final part where Emi had enough and fought back against her fears. It reminded me of Raven in the original Teen Titans cartoon where she had to accept her fear in order to fight back.**

 **TB: And the others following in fighting back with her was also pretty inspirational to them, can't forget that. My favorite part was… well, the entire dreamscape itself. We did our absolute damndest to show that anything is possible in this realm. A singing bipedal British cat in a saloon, we made it so. A FNAF funhouse with rave music, we made it so. And of course, giant monster encounters and suspenseful moments against our villains, we made it so.**

 **KKD: So many things could be done, and we briefly touched upon lucid dreaming early on since all the girls are aware they're in a dream, and they had some control, but then we had the conscious effort of reminding them it's Emi's dream, she has the final say in stuff intentionally or not.**

 **TB: That makes them not transforming or having the power to fight at first make a little more sense. Think about it, since it was Emi's fear that was preventing her from doing those things, as the villains stated, it was affecting the girls too. The Tamashii can still fight, but they are at their most powerful when they take control of their hosts and become one. When Emi finally found courage and transformed, the others managed to do the same. So you are not entirely off on that statement.**

 **KKD: Yea, that about sums that up. Anything else we need to cover?**

 **TB: Only thing that needs to be said is get ready, because Friends Across Worlds is coming.**

 **KKD: Hoo, daddy, that's so right. It'll be the first time in a while we brought back some characters from the Team Toku Sonic and Team Toku Rider days.**

 **TB: Yea. Until that time comes, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	29. Class 29: Strong Spirits Clash

***KKD and TB find themselves back in the school setting in their own uniforms***

 **TB: Whew, we made it.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness. So, we're finally out of the heavier stuff and we're touching on Emi helping others.**

 **TB: The second Emi centered episode in a row. Yep, we're making up for her not having much of a role for the past few chapters and even in the big crossover with the Guardians that we finished.**

 **KKD: Which we hope you guys will check out if you haven't already. But yea, back to Emi. She's a cute bundle of fun, but I feel we can develop her further, and this might do the trick.**

 **TB: This is also the second chapter to involve a hospital, but we'll see how that plays into the plot.**

 **KKD: But we kept you waiting long enough. Let's begin.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The bell rang signaling another class over, the girls stepping outside as they talked with each other, Emi walking behind them.

"Now I'm just looking forward to relaxing the rest of the day," Saki sighed with relief.

" **After all that multiversal hijinx, I'm with you there,"** Yukikami agreed.

"I'm down for a nice spa and some good ice cream after," Lisa smiled as she dusted her shoulders.

"I agree, Lisa-sempai," Torrie responded.

"You coming with us, Emi?" Mako asked.

"Emi? No, no… Emi do something… im-por-tant," Emi informed, slowly getting the words out when explaining herself.

" **Really now? And what's that?"** Hyouno inquired, Emi shaking her head in response.

"I get it, you don't want to tell us now then. That's fine, don't worry about it. Feel free to join us when you're ready," Mako assured, Emi smiling as she waved at them before walking away from them.

Once she got a good distance away, she smiled and ran faster, heading towards a track and field area of the school and into a locker room. She leaped over and met up with the cheerleaders, one of them waving her.

"Emi! Good timing. Thanks for coming. I thought you weren't gonna make it," one of them smiled as Emi opened her locker up.

"Emi meet friends first, then come here," she informed as she pulled out a cheerleading uniform and smiled, "...Kairi here?"

"Kairi-chan? Of course she is, she's gonna watch you and all of us practicing."

"Yes."

Emi smiled, putting on the white uniform with red highlights and also putting on furry blue bands on her ankles, wiggling her toes.

"Still refusing to wear shoes?" the girl asked Emi, who just nodded, closing the locker before grabbing her pom poms, "Well, whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"Alright, let's get out there."

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 29: Strong Spirits Clash**

"Saa, min'na, we have a very special guest joining us in attendance today. Shinoyama Kairi," the female coach announced as she showed a girl by the gate.

Said girl had brown hair in a braid, purple eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls over it. She was also in a wheelchair, waving at her friends who waved back, smiling at Emi.

"Let's show her that even with a cover-up girl, we can still show some spirit! Shinteki Emi, you're up front."

Emi nodded, walking in front of the rest as she clenched the grass with her toes anxiously.

" _Ready_!" Emi shouted as everyone showed their pom poms.

The girls then began to shake the pom poms before dancing to some upbeat music the coach turned on from a radio. The dancing consisted of a lot of kicking, pom pom shaking, and even shaking hips, the usual routine, Emi smiling the whole time as she was eventually lifted into the air as part of the routine, raising her arms up. As the routine went on, Mako and the others passed by the field and soon stopped, taking note of who was among them.

"Hold on… Emi-chan?" Torrie gawked.

"She's with the cheerleaders? ...I did not know this," Lisa admitted.

"She's been trying to make friends with whoever she can from what she's been telling me," Mako noted.

"And look who's watching them," Saki noted, pointing to Kairi watching the performance, "Isn't that the cheerleading captain?"

"Oh yeah, Kairi-chan injured herself badly one time and I guess… *gasp* Emi-chan's covering for her!" Torrie realized as with a smile.

"Looks like it," Mako smiled as Emi threw a kick up.

The cheerleaders hefted Emi up before launching her up, Emi flipping in mid air before sustaining herself in levitation, making Kairi applaud in response of the performance.

"BRAVO! Excellent work, min'na!" Kairi cheered, clapping as Emi slowly descended back down to the ground, getting high fives from her teammates.

"Great work, girls. I think we can call it quits for now," the coach smiled as the cheerleaders bowed to her, "Be sure to report back next week on Thursday. Great job as usual, everyone. You too, Shinteki."

"Thank you," Emi responded, waving at everyone as they walked off.

"Oi, Emi-chan!" Saki called out, getting Emi's attention, Emi rushing over by the fence.

"Min'na!"

"I didn't know you were cheerleading," Karin noted, pleasantly surprised.

"Only for… short time. Covering for friend," Emi answered

"Kairi-chan, right?" Torrie checked, Emi nodding in response.

"Kairi hurt… *points to her knee* ACL. Emi cover for Kairi. We show Kairi dance to… cheer Kairi up before su… su-su-su-"

"Surgery?" Mako checked.

"Hai. Kairi told Emi what that mean… sound no good," Emi nodded.

"You don't have to worry about me, Emi-chan. I'll be alright," they heard Kairi assure as she wheeled over, "After this, I'll actually be able to walk on my own two feet again. Maybe I'll come back to lead my team after some rehab."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You helped out a lot, and the coach even orchestrated a routine to wish me luck with the recovery. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," Emi smiled in response, Kairi holding her fist out, the two bumping them before the Tamashii's eyes widened.

" **Akajyu trouble,"** Hyouno informed.

"Emi, get changed quickly, we gotta head out," Mako told her, Emi nodding before flying quickly towards the locker room.

* * *

The seven girls rushed to the site of the attack, already in their heroine outfits to see Erio walking with a purpose.

"Ah, glad to see that you all showed up," Erio grinned as she approached, Emi clenching her fists tightly.

" **Just you? Pfft! Please, we can take you no problem,"** H-Mako scoffed.

"Oh really now?"

Erio just smirked as she motioned them to look at their surrounding area, showing various TVs, lampposts, and telephones going on and off before shutting down.

" **I don't think that's me,"** T-Lisa pointed out as Erio still smirked, pointing behind the Tamashii and Emi.

They all turned around, streams of electricity fired at them, forcing them all to dodge at first before gazing at the Akajyu. This one had several electrical wires sparking as its body was composed of a small generator on the chest, as well as conductors on the head with the electricity forming a face, the Akajyu chuckling deeply.

" **I am Hatsudensho! All this town's electricity will be mine!"** he laughed while he sparked out several jolts.

" **That's not good. People need that electricity!"** M-Torrie retorted as they stood up.

" **Whatever you can dole out, I can send right back,"** T-Lisa assured, pointing at Hatsudensho as she prepared to absorb any electricity he was firing.

Suddenly, Erio rushed in and punched all of them at rapid speed before a blur of light blinded them all and helped Erio knock them all back.

" **Did you honestly forget about me?"** they heard Kairaki scoff as she landed next to Erio.

" **Kairaki…"** T-Lisa grunted in pain as they all stood back up.

" **Quite the impressive plan, no? All the electricity in this district is enough to power my Akajyu. If any of the humans want it back, they'll just have to bow down to us as their very way of life is sapped from them."**

" **I think they would rather die than do such a thing,"** Y-Saki figured.

' _Yeah, no Wi-Fi would definitely suck!'_ Saki snapped in response.

" **Oh? What about a hospital not too far from here?"** Kairaki checked, Emi tilting her head in confusion for a moment, looking as if she were trying to recall where she heard it, hand to her chin.

" **Why would you bring that up?"** H-Mako inquired.

"Your special friend over there probably knows about it," Erio smirked, Emi tapping her head a bit, still trying to remember why it sounds familiar.

" **How would she?"**

' _Hyouno, Emi's trying to think about it,'_ Mako reminded, Emi gasping in response.

"Kairi staying at hospital! But… Emi not know where!" Emi gawked, looking panicked for a moment.

" **Now isn't that unfortunate? Imagine if all the electricity there were to just… disappear,"** Hatsudensho chuckled, his hand sparking before firing out a bolt, Emi crossing her forearms to block it despite convulsing from the sudden jolt of power.

With that, they all scattered and started to attack the three Akajyu, Emi fighting Erio and Kairaki all at once while the rest of the Tamashii fought Hatsudensho. The Tamashii fired off their elemental attacks against the Akajyu, Hatsudensho blocking and tanking the attacks simply laughed in response. They then all took turns throwing punches and kicks, but it simply avoided the blows and throwing attacks of his own charged with electricity, most the Tamashii dodged or absorbed in T-Lisa's case.

" **Have some of it back doubled!"** T-Lisa shouted, firing a bolt of electricity at Hatsudensho, who simply felt even more energized, limbs coated in the lightning.

" **Have it back tripled!"** Hatsudensho countered, firing it right back at her and making her fall onto her back.

Over with Emi, she was speeding and clashing with Erio and Kairaki, attempting to bring the two down as they were all even in speed and power. Emi was starting to grunt while blocking hits from them, Kairaki about to throw a kick to her before she caught it, Emi twisting the foot a bit before screaming as she punched Kairaki so hard that her armor cracked all over and then exploded outward. She giggled silently before throwing her other leg for a kick as Emi simply punched it with enough force to make it crack.

" **Wait, don't do it! It's what she wants!"** D-Holly shouted, but it was too late, the armor completely flew off and Kairaki started vibrating.

" **Yes! All my armor is off!"** she cackled, her body glowing brighter and blinding everyone as she disappeared.

" **Where did she go?"** M-Torrie asked, confused as they looked around before they all they were each kicked in the gut or head and onto the ground.

Kairaki chuckled as she appeared yet again, light on her feet and looking like she just skidded to a stop.

" **Oh it feels good to be out of that armor,"** Kairaki smiled, now nothing but a living being of light in the shape of a female as she stretched a bit, " **Thanks Emi for getting it off me. Now I can show my full potential to you infuriating brats."**

Emi ran her fingers through her hair as she panicked about how she inadvertently fell for the trap before getting hit by both Kairaki and Erio, knocking her into a nearby bus. Emi winced as she bursted out and flew right back towards the two to try and hit them, but they disappeared in a blink.

"Huh?" Emi gasped, frantically looking around for the villains before getting hit twice.

She instinctively blocked against the attacks, but she just kept skidding back with every hit until she got hit in stomach and sent rolling.

" **Hmm… this feels a little beyond my control,"** Kairaki admitted before she stopped in her tracks and posed, " **Gouriki Shinka!"**

The pure form of light then glowed brighter, causing Kairaki to gain a more physical form that looked like a yellow skin tight suit with silver highlights all over her body, along with darker grey attachments and pads on her ankles, legs, forearms, shoulders, and neck and a full face yellow helmet with silver marks on her chin with a silver lip over two black lenses for eyes that glowed slightly to show her own.

" **Much better. Now I can control my best power."**

"Excellent, Kairaki-sama," Erio smiled as they turned to Emi, "Now for you. It's not nearly enough for you to suffer anymore. The best way to deal with you is to make those close to you and those who admire you suffer."

"No! No!" was all Emi could say, panicked that they could be referencing to Kairi among those who are close to her.

As a result, Kairaki laughed while Erio pressed the buttons on her wrist devices again, making her groan as her veins started to grow bright yellow. She let out a roar before she ran across the battlefield, even faster than Emi thought, leaving her completely defenseless as Erio threw her rapid fast barrage of punches. Emi struggled to block, only to be overpowered and pummeled by Erio's power before she reeled back, the veins on her fist glowing yellow before she threw it and hammered Emi into the ground.

"Ite…" she grunted, trying to climb back up to her feet.

" **My turn,"** Kairaki smirked before her body seemed to vibrate with bits of lighting shining off her, causing time around her to slow to a crawl before running towards Emi.

She then ran over at high speeds, kicking and punching Emi a few times, making her nudge thanks to time slowing down before Kairaki sped away and smirked under the helmet. Time resumed, Emi now sent flying and crashing into a brick wall.

" **Emi!"** H-Mako gasped only to get shocked by Hatsudensho and hit to the ground.

" **I think that's enough damage for now. Let's see how much more electricity my creation can absorb,"** Kairaki suggested as the Akajyu nodded in response before they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, Nancy was placing a bag of ice over the back of Emi's neck, Emi wincing a bit and shivering from the sudden cold.

"Sorry," Nancy apologized as she made sure to apply it gently.

"Emi need to save Kairi," Emi grunted as she let the ice cool her pain, "Don't know where building is."

"We can always call her and ask," Torrie offered.

"That's a good idea. You got her number?" Saki asked Emi, who thought for a moment before nodding in response.

"Great. I'll talk to her for you and let her know what's going on," Mako decided as she picked up her cell phone, Emi giving her the number from a piece of paper in her pocket, "Thanks."

Mako quickly dialed the number on her phone and put it to her ear.

"Yeah, Kairi, are you at the hospital now?"

* * *

"Yes I am, my operation is in two hours," Kairi informed, laying in her own hospital bed and room.

 _-Which hospital are you staying at?-_ Mako asked.

"Eto… Tokyo Takanawa Hospital," she informed, "Why do you ask?"

 _-Because Akajyu are out there with a monster that can steal electricity are going throughout the city, and they may be heading your way.-_

"What? Oh no… T-There's all sorts of ways this can go wrong," Kairi panicked, "This could ruin the operation and put my life in serious trouble!"

 _-But don't worry, we're gonna go over there and guard the place. We'll make sure your operation goes through successfully, even Emi will help us,-_ Mako assured, allowing Kairi to breath a sigh of relief.

"Well if you girls say so, then I'll believe you. I mean, you all managed to sa-" Kairi shrugged when she suddenly noticed the lights flicker a bit before suddenly cutting out, and every electronic item in the hospital just shut down, the only source of light coming from the window and her phone just beeped a moment before going silent, "Now!?"

* * *

"Hello? Hello!" Mako checked, trying to get the call back before hanging up, "They must've cut the power already!"

" **Those damn Akajyu are heading straight for Tokyo Takenawa Hospital!"** Hyouno realized.

"Emi help Kairi!" Emi shouted, rushing out before anyone could stop her.

"Darling, wait! You aren't 100% yet!" Lisa called out, Emi stopping for just a moment before turning.

"Kairi Emi's friend… monsters try hurt Kairi… Emi beat them!"

" **I'm with you on that!"** Kazeru agreed, possessing her host along with the other Tamashii.

" **Let's roll, girls,"** H-Mako called out.

* * *

Over to the Akajyu, Hatsudensho was absorbing all the electricity from the Tokyo Takenawa Hospital, which stood high in the sky like a skyscraper, the top even covered in clouds as Kairaki and Erio smirked at the sight of it.

"Her friend is in this hospital. I will go in there, kill her right in front of Shinteki, and make her suffer before she dies at my feet," Erio informed.

" **You say that, but you haven't seemed to be doing what you set yourself to do. The very reason I created you,"** Kairaki pointed out, leaving Erio to look at her in response, " **Do not fail me, Erio."**

Erio nodded as they soon spotted the Tamashii and Emi, already in their heroine suits, jumping down area, H-Mako and Emi kicking Hatsudensho in the arms, making it stop absorbing the electricity.

" **There's already a complete blackout in there. I believe they are working on getting some back-up generators working,"** T-Lisa figured.

' _You can tell?'_ Lisa asked, surprised at first.

" **We can feel the elements around us."**

' _Well, isn't that handy?'_

"No hurt people inside building!" Emi shouted, pointing to the Akajyu.

"Can you even try and stop us? We beat your sorry ass last time!" Erio scoffed.

"Emi beat Erio several times before! Now no different!"

" **Yeah! We're gonna make sure Emi's friend gets that operation and nobody else in there gets hurt because of you!"** H-Mako added as the Tamashii posed ready for battle.

"Communi!" Erio shouted, summoning the grunts from the ground before they ran to the heroines.

H-Mako blasted fire at a couple of the grunts before rolling out of the way to avoid being hit as M-Torrie launched water streams at more of them. T-Lisa zipped around, shooting out beams of lightning at some Communi while D-Holly threw some powerful strikes of her own, sending powerful boulders at a whole group of grunts. K-Karin jumped and flipped around to avoid getting hit while using the wind to sweep the Communi off their feet. At the same time, Y-Saki froze up some of the grunts and shattered them into crystals, Emi knocking every grunt out of her way in the process.

After the Communi were taken care of, Emi noticed Erio rushing inside the hospital.

" **You go in there and protect your friend! We'll handle Kairaki and her Akajyu!"** Y-Saki responded, Emi nodding as she rushed after Erio.

As Emi did so, the Tamashii all circled Hatsudensho before taking turns to attack him. The Akajyu just chuckled before slamming its arms down to conduct his electricity through the concrete and shock them. They all jumped to avoid the shockwave and throw their hits at him, Kairaki also speeding in to help her creation.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Emi flew inside, looking around for Erio and seeing any frightened doctors trying to either evacuate or keep their patients safe. In her panic, Emi looked and saw Erio rushing towards her direction, giving her a hard punch and sending her crashing into the wall.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know you'd follow me!?" Erio asked as she cracked her knuckles, picking Emi up by the collar and proceeded to throw some more hard punches at her.

Emi coughed and grunted with every punch before she was sent crashing into some equipment, causing it all to crash down as she rolled around in exhaustion.

"Why do you care so much about this one girl, huh? The humans appreciate you so much now despite you being made from clothing," Erio taunted, making Emi clench her fists while getting to her knees.

"Kairi Emi's friend… Erio never know what friend means!" Emi shouted, managing to punch Erio in the stomach hard enough to send her crashing through the ceiling and through multiple floors.

As the two continued to rise to a higher floor, Emi kept pummeling Erio some more before they stopped. Emi looked at the holes they made before putting her hands together.

"Really sorry!" she apologized before she focused back on Erio and punched her into another wall.

The fight made the doctors and nurses back away in fear and for their own safety, Emi and Erio trading some furious punches and kicks as materials were sent flying from the shockwaves caused by their collisions. Eventually, Erio's veins glowed yellow again as she managed to gain the advantage thanks to her speed and power increase, punching and kicking Emi all over the place, each hit resounding like a gunshot echoing throughout the building until Emi was sent flying, instinctively phasing through the wall and ending up in Kairi's room.

"Emi!?" Kairi gasped in shock as Emi tried to get back up, Erio kicking the door down, walking in casually as she glared at the two, her attention soon focused on Kairi.

"Well well well, you must be one of Shinteki's friends outside of the group of Tamashii," Erio figured, smirking evilly as she glared at the girl, scaring Kairi as she gripped her blanket tightly.

"No… leave Kairi… alone…" Emi grunted in pain, trying to stand back up.

Erio sped towards Emi, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the wall, glaring at her.

"You will watch this," she smirked, throwing several punches to her stomach and face and making her go down before walking towards Kairi.

"Stay back! Get away from me!" Kairi shouted.

"Does it hurt when I do this!?"

Erio punched Kairi in the leg, making her scream in pain as she clutched her leg. Erio repeatedly hit Kairi in the leg, making Kairi's scream louder with each blow, Emi getting back to her feet and seeing this.

"Leave Kairi alone!" Emi screamed, blasting her yellow eye lasers at Erio's back, causing her to lurch forward a little bit.

Erio glared back at Emi, the two exchanging more blows and pushing each other against walls and knocking over equipment in their squirmish. Erio then pushed Emi out of the way before grabbing the hospital bed and beginning to wheel it from behind, Emi quickly grabbing the other side of the bed to keep Erio from doing so. They grunted as they kept pushing at each other, Kairi frantically caught in the middle of this sort of reverse tug of war scenario as she looked at both of them while gripping her leg tightly.

"Emi save Kairi… no worry," Emi assured as the two kept at it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Shinteki," Erio smirked as she then tossed the bed to the side, causing it to crash through the window, Kairi screaming as she fell off the bed.

"No! Kairi!"

Emi quickly flew out the window and dove after her, trying to speed faster and get as close as she could to reach out to her. She did manage to get close enough to grab her hand, but saw that they were getting dangerously close to the concrete. In an act of desperation and quick thinking, Emi pulled her in and turned so her own back was facing the ground, holding Kairi tightly like she was shielding her. It wasn't long until they both crashed on the concrete with a large booming noise, making smoke and rocks rise up, making the other Tamashii look over and gasp.

" **Em** _i!'_ Hyouno and Mako shouted as they all ran over to see what happened.

The smoke began to clear as Emi groaned, struggling to stay awake due to the pain as she held tightly to Kairi, who she managed keep safe.

' _Yeesh, that was a nasty fall!'_ Saki gawked.

' _I know she's really powerful, but I don't think either of them can survive that without massive trauma,'_ Karin responded as Emi let Kairi roll off, both of them panting while inside the huge crater made from Emi's impact.

"Kairi… okay?" Emi asked hoarsely, looking at her friend.

"Y-Yea… I-I-I'm fine, but… that was crazy… We could've both died…" Kairi grunted, still feeling the excruciating pain in her leg, but still managing to hold herself up on her hands and knee.

"No need to worry about that," they all heard Erio point out, seeing her jump from the crashed window and landing on her feet with a massive thud, the pavement cracking underneath her, "I'll grant you both a painless death."

" **Excellent work to both of you,"** Kairaki complimented, clapping her hands in an almost condescending manner.

" **You think this is funny?"** H-Mako growled, pointing to the downed Emi and Kairi in the crater.

"As a matter of fact, I find it hilarious," Erio chuckled as she cracked her knuckles.

" **You have no right to mock the camaraderie and friendship that Emi shares!"** Y-Saki shouted.

" **Emi-chan did her best to protect her friend, and you have the gall to mock that!?"** M-Torrie added in frustration.

" **You might be Emi-chan's self professed 'superior' clone, but Emi is superior when it comes to determination and grit!"** T-Lisa declared as they all placed their hands above their chests.

" **Genjin… KAI!"** the six shouted in unison, quickly unleashing their Seals and roaring with the power increase and form change.

The six Tamashii began to blast their elements at Kairaki and Erio, pushing them back in response. Hatsudensho absorbed the lightning like before, chuckling louder before they continued fighting. It went on until they all saw rocks rise and levitate from the crater, H-Mako turning to said crater to see them. They all continued looking until they saw Emi slowly rise and fly out of the crater, looking more angry than injured and exhausted.

"E… Emi…" Kairi grunted, seeing Emi's eyes were covered in shadow as the girl breathed in anger.

"Yeesh, you just don't know when to stay down, do you? You can't just surrender and die?" Erio scoffed, growling as her eyes and inside of her mouth glowed bright yellow, about to fire her lasers.

Suddenly, Emi vanished in the blink of an eye, but before Erio could respond, she got punched in the gut, making her stop charging her attack, grunting in pain as she looked at Emi's face of anger induced and vein filled determination. Emi roared in frustration as she kept throwing powerful punches and kicks at a fast pace, much quicker than Erio could register and was then thrown up in the air, Emi quickly following pursuit.

" **Where did she get this power…?"** Kairaki muttered in shock before turning to her monster, " **Hatsudensho, fight the Tamashii!"**

With that, she sped away in a line of light as Hatsudensho charged up a massive blast of electricity. T-Lisa sped away from the blast before she ran alongside M-Torrie, who was sliding on her own path of water. They took turns chopping the Akajyu down a peg or two as D-Holly used a stone pillar to vault herself into the air, reeling her fist back while encasing it in shiny black metal before slamming it into Hatsudensho's chest, making him stumble back some more before being whisked away in a tornado created by K-Karin. H-Mako and Y-Saki then jumped in the tornado, punching and clawing at a rapid pace, causing the Akajyu to scream in pain before the two were above him. Their fists glowed with their respective elements, increasing and decreasing temperatures combining to form a deadly combination so forceful that on impact it split the tornado apart and made Hatsudensho crash on the ground.

" **Time for the finish,"** Y-Saki declared as she and H-Mako landed back on the ground.

" **I was just about to say that,"** H-Mako smirked before she and the other Tamashii joined hands, " **Ka!"**

" **Sui!"**

" **Rai!"**

" **Do!"**

" **Fuu!"**

" **Hyou!"**

" **Chou Genso Burst!"** the six shouted as the animal heads on their chests opened their mouths and fired at the Akajyu, the beams combining into one before hitting Hatsudensho dead on, making him scream and explode in defeat.

Back with Emi, she was still roaring in anger as she punched Erio in the torso while they were flying in the air. Emi kept following before throwing another punch right at Erio's torso. As Erio kept getting sent flying back, Emi flew ahead of her before stopping and then kicked hard into Erio's back, sending her up to the sky. Emi then disappeared in the blink of an eye before ending up above Erio from where she was being sent and then double stomped her in the back, sending her crashing back down to the street with massive impact with her still on top of Erio. However, time started to slow down as Kairaki sped up to Emi, holding her sword made of solid light.

" **Ama no Murakumo!"** she shouted as she jumped right next to Emi, preparing to slash at her.

Emi looked like she was doomed due to time slowing down around Kairaki. However, she then bit the light sword it half, making it disappear, making Kairaki's eyes widen in shock.

' _ **What!? She can move as fast as me now?!'**_ Kairaki gawked as Emi glared at her with an intense stare until she hit her in the stomach.

Emi then managed to kick and punch some more, Kairaki desperately trying to avoid them as rocks were almost frozen in time from their speed, the two continually trading blows and were evenly matched. Eventually, Emi managed to overpower Kairaki with her laser blasts and rapid punches, sending her stumbling on the floor and making more rubble rise up and slow down before she stopped. Then, all the debris fell down at normal speed, Emi panting angrily as Kairaki struggled to stand up.

" **How did you get so strong and fast? It's impossible for you to reach up to my level!"** Kairaki snapped, Emi still glaring at her.

"Akajyu try hurt Kairi… Emi mad… really, really mad!" Emi growled before more rocks rose up around her and she zoomed towards Kairaki again.

Before Kairaki could attack, Emi started throwing her rapid series of punches to her yet again, knocking her off her path and into the air. Emi didn't stop though as she threw more rapid punches at the Akajyu general, making her scream in pain before she reeled her right fist back, roaring as she gave one final punch to Kairaki's helmet, making her crash down to the floor, making a big crater sliding through the street.

"Kairaki-sama!" Erio gasped as the Tamashii ran towards Emi's location.

" **I didn't think she was this strong!"** H-Mako admitted as Emi slowly descended down on her feet, shaking her head for a moment.

"Wow…" Emi gawked, looking at her hands in amazement, "Emi really that strong?"

" **That was awesome, Emi-chan!"** M-Torrie cheered as they saw the smoke clear.

Kairaki's body then looked like it was turning to dust, struggling to stay up, but it was already done, and she disappeared.

" **She's defeated?"** K-Karin gawked.

" **Not even close,"** they heard a voice growl before seeing Kairaki stop right next to where she apparently fell and crashed, " **Pity, my Time Remnant was very effective against you."**

"Wh… Wh… How…?" Emi gawked in confusion, moving her hands around like she was pointing in opposite directions.

" **My Time Remnant? Oh, it's just a new trick I learned. I can run so fast that I can use my light to create a clone that's an exact copy of me, but only lasts depending on how much damage it can receive. It seems you've grown more powerful than expected."**

Emi growled in irritation while running her fingers through her hair, Kairi walking over to Erio, who was still downed, beaten, and exhausted.

"Kairaki-sama…" Erio grunted, hand reaching out to her master.

" **I'm disappointed in you. You failed in all of your attempts to stop the Tamashii and Shinteki Emi. I created you to be her superior, and instead you proved her lesser,"** Kairaki berated as she stomped on Erio's ribs, " **I don't need you anymore."**

Erio screamed in pain as Kairaki kept stomping on her at a rapid pace, the Tamashii looking at this in shock and confusion that the general would abuse her own creation like this.

" **How could you do such a thing to your own creation!?"** D-Holly demanded to know as Kairaki just twisted her boot some more to add to the pain.

" **I don't have to answer to the likes of you,"** Kairaki scoffed before H-Mako threw a blue fireball and Emi blasted a short zap of her eye beams at her to push her back.

After that, Kairaki simply smirked in response before disappearing in a beam of light, leaving the Tamashii in a state of confusion before turning to and slowly approaching Erio, who was still holding onto her chest and struggling to get up.

" **I don't really know how to feel right now,"** Y-Saki admitted.

" **I say we just deal with her right now,"** H-Mako suggested, cracking her knuckles.

" **But you saw what just happened. Erio was just discarded like garbage,"** T-Lisa pointed out.

' _Did anyone forget that this bitch broke Emi's back and sent her to the hospital? Not to mention tried to kill her friend?'_ Saki reminded.

' _True, but what else could she do without her masters?'_ Holly countered quickly.

" **She could try and cause some destruction and havoc on her own,"** D-Holly noted as suddenly, Emi walked closer to Erio, standing over her.

"Well… you got what you wanted. I'm beaten, laying at your feet, and Kairaki-sama has abandoned me," Erio grunted in pain, getting to her knees and panting, "...Just get it over with and kill me already."

All Emi did in response was look at her rival with a look of indifference. Yes, Erio had proven to be her superior the first few times they fought, she did end up hospitalized because of it, and Erio did try to kill someone she considered a friend outside of Hoshi Shoujo. But at the same time, she just witnessed Erio being betrayed by her creator in a most painful way. Ultimately, Emi had to make the choice.

"...No…" Emi muttered, slowly shaking her head and surprising not only Erio, but the rest of the Tamashii as she held her hand out, "Erio did bad things. Many bad things. But… Erio no deserve die. Emi superhero… and heroes no kill."

Everyone was stunned by this show of mercy and possible friendship that Emi was displaying, the superhero lover not moving her hand away, but Erio was looking frustrated.

"I… I don't need your mercy, and I'm not taking your damn hand," Erio scoffed, slapping her hand away, "You can't just accept me like that! Th-This isn't over between us! Just you wait!"

Erio then got back up and took flight, albeit it was much weaker due to her getting beaten, but she was fast enough to fly out of sight. Emi sighed in response, looking disappointed while everyone else was still stunned.

" **I'm not gonna lie… I didn't see that coming,"** K-Karin admitted as Emi walked back to her friends.

" **That was… surprisingly mature of you, Emi-chan,"** Y-Saki complimented of Emi, who blushed and gave a small smile before looking off behind them and seeing Kairi.

This made her gasp before running towards her, picking her up and hoisting her on her shoulders.

"Kairi okay?" Emi asked, Kairi wincing a bit as the superhero lover walked towards the hospital.

"Things… could be worse," Kairi coughed in assurance as Emi rushed her inside the hospital.

* * *

A few days go by and everything seemed to be flowing naturally. Kairi's operation on her torn ACL was a complete success, but Emi was still covering for her until she fully recovers, Kairi still watching the practice routine nearby, cast on her leg and holding a crutch to keep her up. The girls of Hoshi Shoujo were also watching from the bleachers, smiling at Emi's routine before it ended. Everyone applauded happily, Emi landing with a graceful bow before running to her friends.

"Emi did good, yeah?" she checked with her friends, who all smiled in response.

"Emi did really good. Great job," Mako complimented.

"You were excellent out there," Lisa smiled as she clapped her hands.

"Thank you, thank you," Emi giggled as she turned to Kairi, "How Kairi doing?"

"Much better now. It'll take awhile for my leg to heal up, but I am better," Kairi smiled as she gave Emi a fist bump.

"Good to hear," Karin grinned as they continued to chat while Nancy, who was watching with them, got closer to Emi.

"Hey, Emi-chan, I heard that you tried to offer Erio mercy. Why would you do that?" Nancy checked.

"Well… Erio like Emi almost. Same powers, same look… but no same thinking," Emi explained as best as she could, "Erio no with Akajyu anymore… and no reason to end Erio. Maybe Emi stop fighting Erio. Maybe… Emi be friends with Erio."

"Do you think it's even possible?"

"No, but Emi try."

Emi smiled as she looked to the sky with a smile, thinking about Erio probably becoming her friend in the future.

* * *

At that moment, we cut to a small villa home where we see another girl cooking what appeared to be a medicine on the stove before taking it and a cloth and walking down the hall nearby, feeling the walls on her way down. We then see that her eyes are a faded black with no visible pupils, indicating that she is blind. When she arrived in a small bedroom, she set the pot with the medicine on the table and dabbed the cloth into it before it was revealed to be Erio laying in bed as the cloth was applied to her forehead.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Erio is being tended to and taken care of by a humble blind girl after she was discarded by Kairaki. The Akajyu creation is faced with kindness and compassion, and doesn't know how to react to such a thing. However, Kairaki comes back to her and offers her a chance to come back to the Akajyu and redeem herself. Will she take it or will she find a new friend?**

 **Class 30: The Decision**

* * *

 **KKD: Well, that was quite the chapter.**

 **TB: I'll say. Emi put up one hell of a fight, even showing glimpses of her ever growing powers. Thoughts?**

 **KKD: Very cool, overall.**

 **TB: It's good to see that Emi made friends outside of Hoshi Shoujo and being a little more altruistic, you know?**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. True.**

 **TB: Favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's tough… but I liked that final bout between Emi and Kairaki as well as Emi offering mercy to Erio.**

 **TB: My favorite part, among those, would be Emi diving down out of the building to save her friend Kairaki before actually taking the fall for her. Sure, she could've flown out of the way, but they were getting dangerously close to the ground, Emi's not too smart, and she chose to protect her friend by taking the full brunt of the fall.**

 **KKD: That's true.**

 **TB: But yeah, Emi offering Erio mercy, even after their whole rivalry was pretty good. It shows how much Emi's grown and how much she's learned not just from Mako, but from all the superhero shows and movies she watched offscreen.**

 **KKD: Yea, definitely. So what next?**

 **TB: Next chapter will prove interesting. We're kinda taking a direction that Samurai Jack did once. We're gonna focus on someone else aside from the main characters. We're gonna step out of our comfort zone and check with Erio, how she's healed up, and maybe get some character development out of her.**

 **KKD: Wow. Well, here's hoping it works.**

 **TB: Until then, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	30. Class 30: The Decision

**TB: And we made it here. Whew.**

 **KKD: Surprised we got to chapter 30 here. Especially seeing how late in the game we were in coming up with this and pairing it with Melodyger and Buccaneer.**

 **TB: Surprises happen everywhere, friend. This one is unique.**

 **KKD: How so?**

 **TB: This one is going to focus solely on Erio and after it ended with her in that cliffhanger after being discarded by Kairaki.**

 **KKD: Oh, right.**

 **TB: How will this fare when our main characters aren't the main focus? Well, let's give this thing a shot and find out.**

 **KKD: Right. Now let's find those disclaimers.**

 **TB: Here they are. *pulls them out from under couch and blows the dust off before slapping it on the camera***

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

We start with Erio groaning before slowly waking up, yawning a bit as her vision was blurred, but could make out the interior of a simple Japanese home. When her vision cleared enough, she noticed the barefoot blind girl in a kimono in the kitchen. She tried to sit up, but winced before lying back down.

"Don't try to get up. You're still not feeling well," the blind girl informed as she walked towards Erio, placing down a bowl and a cup near Erio, "I made you a refreshing herbal tea."

Erio looked at her with confusion before she took the small cup and sipped a bit.

"...It's good…" Erio muttered as the blind girl smiled, Erio taking the bowl and sipping the rest of it, "How did you make it so good?"

"It was hard at first because of my blindness, but I managed to perfect the recipe by feeling what kind of herbs to use and determine which would make the best blends," the girl answered as Erio continued sipping before realizing something.

"Why would you help me? I don't even know you."

"Does anyone even need a reason to help another in distress or in pain? I heard you in trouble and helped you."

"...I don't need pity…"

"I didn't do it out of pity. I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do," the blind girl informed as she rubbed Erio's forehead, "My name is Kaneshiro Aki. What's yours?"

"...Fujita Erio…" Erio introduced herself as she turned on the sleeping bag.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Erio."

"...Yoroshiku, Aki…"

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 30: The Decision**

Aki took the bowl and cup back to the kitchen for cleaning as Erio sat up and stretched for a moment.

"Don't you have parents? Where are they?" Erio asked.

"They are out of town right now. They trust me to look after their house," Aki informed.

"But you can't see."

"What? You think a blind person is helpless? I know my way around here and what to do."

Erio remained silent as she looked away before she saw something on TV, the news having popped up.

 _-With every incident of these creatures labeled as Akajyu happening, there's always these seven heroines that pop up to help fight them off and keep the people save-_ the anchorman reported, Erio growling mentally before turning away.

She slowly stood up and walked to the back deck, trying to clear her mind while rubbing her head.

' _I… I don't get it. Why would Kairaki-sama just abandon me like that? I was loyal to her the whole time, yet she tossed me aside like I was garbage,'_ she thought, frustrated about what happened to her previously, ' _And Shinteki… I don't need her mercy or friendship. I don't need anything from anybody!'_

"I guess I'm on my own in fighting them… that's fine by me," Erio said out loud as she clenched her fist before taking off.

"Erio?" Aki asked, hearing the whooshing sound in confusion.

* * *

Erio flew in the air, looking around for the Tamashii while she started slowly dimming.

"Damn it, how am I not completely healed yet?" she grunted as she struggled to regain her flight pattern, "That blind human's tea should've done the trick, but nothing!"

' _Wait… why am I even thankful for her? I'm about to go kill my targets to earn back Kairaki-sama's loyalty!'_ Erio thought to herself, but lost focus and began descend below the clouds, soon spotting the Tamashii and Erio fighting off Communi being sent their way, ' _Aha! There they are!'_

She soon managed to use her descent to increase her speed and dive towards the heroines, who managed to see her coming.

" **Out of the way!"** H-Mako shouted as they all rolled or sped out of the way, Erio crashing down on the pavement, " **I had a feeling she'd try and pick up the slack on her own."**

' _She doesn't seem to be completely healed since last time though,'_ Mako noted, some of them noticing Erio's pants sounding like exhaustion.

"I will defeat every single one of you… and the Akajyu will welcome me back," Erio grunted as she tried to stand back up, "They have to!"

" **You just want them to accept you because you feel you have no purpose, do you?"** Y-Saki checked as Erio was holding onto her ribs.

"The Akajyu gave me purpose! Your little act of mercy only prolonged your inevitable defeats!"

" **You should be thankful Emi dono made the decision to spare your life,"** D-Holly pointed out.

" **Yeah. With us though… we're not as forgiving as her,"** H-Mako smirked, ready to strike.

Erio only growled in response before she teleported from her crash to above the heroines, ready to throw a punch. As she prepared to throw one, though, they all moved out of the way as soon as she landed. Then each of them took turns with attacks, Erio doing her best to block them, but she was clearly slowing in her weakened state.

" **You are right, Mako-san, she still hasn't recovered since the last fight,"** T-Lisa noted, speeding towards Erio, zapping her with some bolts with each pass.

Erio growled in annoyance before she shot huge beams of light out of her eyes and mouth, stopping T-Lisa's momentum and making her skid across the street. Emi and K-Karin then flew towards her and kicked Erio up into the air, the Spirit of Wind then flying around to create a tornado that whisked around her target to throw her off balance and disorient her. Erio groaned, feeling dizzy until she was hit multiple times by both Emi and K-Karin. Erio then threw her arms and legs out to stop their momentum before grabbing their ankles and slamming them both down on the ground.

"I may not be at full strength, but I can still end you!" Erio growled, trying to step on both of them, but K-Karin used the wind to push herself away while Emi simply teleported.

Erio looked around for Emi in frustration before the latter appeared right in front of her, Emi just nudging Erio with her finger before pushing her slightly. Normally, that wouldn't seem like much, but because Erio wasn't completely healed, she kept lurching back from exhaustion but remained standing.

"Erio weak…" she stated as she thrusted her fist towards Erio, stopping an inch from her chest, confusing Erio until Emi made a one inch punch, Erio coughing up blood since she got hit in one of her already injured ribs.

This made her collapse to the ground, coughing and grunting in pain while she looked up at Emi, a look of indifference on her face.

"...Why? Why would you offer me friendship after everything I've done to try and end you…?" Erio asked, coughing while clutching her ribs, "I've done nothing to receive it and I don't want it!"

" **Let's just leave her alone, Emi. She's got nowhere else to turn to now. She's a lost cause,"** H-Mako shrugged off as they started to walk away.

"Erio alone… need friend…" Emi noted as she crouched down to her clone.

"*sighs* I can't stand how unbearably stupid you are," Erio groaned as she tried to stand back up, but couldn't.

"Emi already forgive Erio… maybe Erio forgive Erio."

With that, Emi stood back up and walked away with her friends, leaving Erio to lay down close to unconsciousness.

* * *

Erio groaned as her eyes fluttered open to see a familiar setting while laying in the sleeping bag.

' _Here again…?'_ Erio through to herself, groaning in pain as Aki came with another bowl of tea.

"I told you that you haven't completely healed, yet you went away from my home without a word," Aki sighed as she sat next to Erio.

"How did you-?"

"I heard you leave. The whooshing sound I heard indicated that you can fly, which in conjunction with your words earlier and the description of the news reporter, leads me to understand you are one of those Akajyu the Tamashii have been fighting in recent months," Aki figured, Erio sighing as she grabbed the bowl to take a sip of tea.

"If you know that, then you should be afraid of me. I don't need any friends, mercy, I don't even need a human's he-"

"Then where are the rest of the Akajyu?"

This left Erio silent, unsure of how to respond at the moment considering Kairaki abandoned her.

"I found you alone, no one there to help you or nurse you back to health. Not even your own allies cared for your safety or well being. I assumed that they abandoned you after so many failures," Aki noted, leaving Erio remaining silent.

"Just stop… you know nothing about me," she muttered quietly, but Aki just put her hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe… but I do know that you have nowhere else to go and nothing else to do without your 'master's' commands. Now you should be a little more thankful that I cared enough to bring you to my home."

Erio only sighed in response, unable to say anything to counter because she knew it was true. They both drank their tea in silence for a bit, Erio still having several thoughts running through her head about being discarded, a blind girl she didn't know caring for her, and Emi's offering of friendship.

"...Thank you…" she sighed in defeat while hanging her head down.

"You're welcome," Aki smiled as she patted Erio on the back, the latter still not feeling happy but still thankful.

They continued drinking their tea, unaware of a familiar Akajyu presence peeking from the bushes, revealed to be Kairaki

" **So Erio has earned a friend since I discarded her, huh?"** she noted as she observed the two, " **Hmm… maybe I can use them to my favor."**

* * *

Over at Hoshi Shoujo, the girls were either relaxing, doing their homework, or just having a snack.

"Things sure are quiet with the Akajyu today," Saki admitted.

" **Can never be too careful about it,"** Yukikami pointed out.

" **Y'know, Emi-chan really wants to be friends with that Erio,"** Kazeru pointed out, " **What made her forgive her?"**

"She managed to tell me why," Mako informed, "What could Erio do now that the Akajyu aren't commanding her anymore? I was confused as to why she was so quick to forgive Erio for all that she's done to her, but… she told me it's what a hero does."

"I see… it seems she's really adopting the traits very well," Lisa smiled as she caught a glimpse of Emi smiling while watching an episode of My Hero Academia.

"They don't call her the superhero lover for nothing…" Torrie shrugged, giggling happily..

" **Maybe it will happen, I don't know… Emi does have that effect on people, just being around her makes them feel happy and all that,"** Hyouno shrugged with a smile.

* * *

Back at Aki's home, Erio was holding her hand as they walked into the backyard, Aki smiling as she showed Erio a garden. Erio actually began to smile a little at seeing some beautiful flowers growing in the garden.

"My family always grows them and takes them to their flower shop," Aki informed.

"Flower shop?" Erio asked.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you. My parents run a flower shop, and I help them grow here."

As Aki explained, they both knelt down towards the flowers, looking at the roses with smiles as the blind girl touched one of them, feeling the petals.

"So soft," Erio responded.

"It is," Aki smiled as her fingers moved across the flower before her fingertip pricked a thorn, making her flinch away, "Ack. I always forget the thorns."

"You… okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need a band-aid. ...You hesitated asking me for a second there."

"Huh?"

"Why did you hesitate?" Aki asked.

"I just… I never felt this for another person. Care?" Erio noted as she looked at the braces Kairaki gave her, "It makes me feel weak."

"I know why you would think that, but know this: violence is not necessarily strength, and compassion is not a weakness."

Erio didn't know how to respond to what she said and hung her head some more.

"One of those people I'm always fighting… she wants to forgive me and be my friend after all the things I've done to her. I don't need it," Erio insisted.

"You don't need it or you don't want it?" Aki checked.

"I just… can't accept it. I don't know how to after all was said and done."

"You learned to accept my help, didn't you?"

Again, Erio remained silent as she was again, unsure of what to say in regards to what's happened.

"I may not know what happened to you, but I do know that right now you need a friend and some compassion, and that's just what I can offer you," Aki informed as she got up, finding her way back to the house to go bandage her finger.

' _Can I really accept friendship? Am I even capable of such a thing? Does Aki already see me as a friend?'_ Erio thought to herself, wondering if she really can form her own path, ' _Without the Akajyu, what would I be?'_

As Erio processed this, she was suddenly blinded a little, making her turn to see Kairaki, surprising her.

" **Hello, Erio,"** Kairaki grinned.

"Kairaki-sama… wh-what are you doing here?" Erio gawked, taken aback by the sudden appearance.

" **I just came to greet you to see how you were doing. I didn't think you could last a day on your own."**

"Wh-What's it to you? You discarded me like garbage and now you want to check on me? I know you better than anyone else, and I know I'm staying away from you."

" **You catch on fast. But no, I'm not here for any of that. I'm here to offer you another chance,"** Kairaki informed, making Erio's eye widen in response, " **It felt wrong of me to discard my best creation, because it felt like I was throwing away my best chance at destroying the Tamashii."**

Erio was interested, but she recognized the tone of Kairaki's voice and thought for a moment.

" **I mean really, would you do anything without my guidance? You would be lost without me or the others commanding you. What could you do all on your own?"**

"...I met someone who was willing to help me even though I didn't want it…" Erio muttered, Kairaki raising an eyebrow.

" **But do you really need friendship when you have me? I'm the only friend you truly need. You don't need someone who can't see,"** Kairaki replied as she offered her hand to Erio.

"She doesn't have to see to show me it's alright to be kind and decent."

" **I'm offering you the chance to redeem yourself, I'm asking that you don't squander it. I'd hate to think what would happen to your new 'friend' if you do."**

"...You better not touch her…"

Kairaki sighed a bit as she put her hand down, eyes not leaving Erio.

" **You really think I'll let you be free? I created you, you belong to me,"** Kairaki growled, eyes aglow underneath the visor.

"No. I don't belong to anyone. You said it yourself, you don't need me. Well I don't need you," Erio hissed back, grabbing the enhancers on her wrists, prying them off and tossing them to the ground, her arms bleeding a little bit, "And I especially don't need these."

Kairaki looked shocked by Erio's act of defiance, but she just chuckled to herself a little bit before going into a maniacal fit of laughter as she fired a beam of light out of her finger. Erio thought fast though and disappeared from the sight, leaving Kairaki pleasantly surprised.

"What was that noise? Erio, what's going on?" Aki asked, clearly confused as she ran out to the source of the noise.

" **Ah, you must be her new 'friend'. You are coming with me,"** Kairaki chuckled holding her hand out like she was gonna grab her, Aki flinching before Erio reappeared and grabbing her master's wrist.

"I said don't touch her," Erio growled, gripping tighter and tighter, surprising Kairaki.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tamashii and Emi ran out because the former group were detecting Akajyu auras sparking out of control.

' _Are you sure you sensed two auras fighting each other?'_ Mako checked.

" **Since when have I been wrong?"** H-Mako started before thinking for a moment, " **Wait."**

" **I'm hearing some noise,"** K-Karin pointed out as they stopped, soon seeing Erio roll out and stumble on the street.

" **ER** IO?!" the Tamashii and Emi gawked, Erio grunting as she struggled to get up, Kairaki showing up while holding Aki up by the neck.

" **Oh great, the Tamashii are here too,"** Kairaki grinned

" **Kairaki, too?!"** T-Lisa gasped as Kairaki backed up and held Aki by the neck.

" **Here's your way to redeem yourself for me, Erio. Fight and defeat the Tamashii, even your inferior, Shinteki Emi. If you don't, your friend dies!"** Kairaki growled, finger glowing and pointing it to Aki's temple to show that she means it.

"No! No, don't kill her!" Erio panicked, clearly not wanting to see the only person who showed care for her die.

" **Defeat them and I'll spare her."**

"Erio, don't listen to her! She's just trying to fool you into doing something you'll regret(con)!" Aki called out to Erio.

" **Silence."**

" **You goddamn coward!"** H-Mako shouted, angry over the act she was pulling.

" **You truly are wicked, Kairaki,"** D-Holly growled as she prepared to fight.

"Emi fight Erio…" Emi stated, stepping forward and preparing herself.

" **Are you sure? I mean, you were set on being her friend and all that. How will you handle this?"** H-Mako pointed out.

"Emi got it."

She looked back and gave her friends a smile and a wink, indicating that she might have a plan, allowing the Tamashi to smile back at her.

"I have to fight you, Shinteki… I have no choice this time," Erio sighed as she prepared herself, Emi glowing with her uniform coming on.

The two stood looking at each other, rivals against each other. Then as water droplet hit the ground, the two rushed towards each other. Just when it looked like they were about to punch, Emi teleported out of everyone's sight and she went right to Kairaki.

" **Not so fast!"** Kairaki shouted, putting Aki in front of her as a shield.

However, Emi's fist phased through Aki, shocking her as the fist collided with Kairaki's chest.

" **Na-Nani!?"**

"Shinteki…" Erio muttered gawked as the hit managed to make Kairaki fly back and stumble on the ground.

"Wh-What just happened? Did you even hit me?" Aki gawked, confused.

" **Looks like she finally found a use for her phasing power,"** H-Mako smiled.

" **Sugoi, Emi-chan!"** M-Torrie and K-Karin cheered as Emi moved Aki away from the battle.

"Aki! Aki, are you okay?" Erio asked, clearly concerned.

"H-Hai, daijoubu," she assured as Emi smiled at the both of them.

"Erio did make friend," Emi pointed out.

"She's right… and you didn't hesitate to ask this time," Aki added.

"...I guess I didn't…" Erio realized, smiling as Emi held her hand out to her, knowing that Erio would have no trouble accepting it now.

However, before Erio could accept, Kairaki then screamed before jumping up in the air, her fingers glowing before she crossed her hands in an X formation and had her middle fingers touch her thumbs.

" **Yasakani no Magatama (Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku)!"** she shouted, launching off dozens of light pellets at the group.

The lights all exploded once they impacted on the ground, blinding the group as smoke filled the area. Despite this, Erio leaped out of the smoke, roaring as she prepared to throw a punch to her former master. However, she was soon stopped and hit on her right by a familiar purple Hydra, knocking her off her path and sending her crashing back down into the smoke cloud.

" **What's going on?"** M-Torrie asked aloud.

Erio groaned as she struggled to get up, but she couldn't. As the smoke cleared, Kairaki landed back down with a cocky pose as Dokuro and Kyofukashi walked to join her.

" **A desserter to the cause, huh?"** Dokuro scoffed.

" **We know how to deal with insubordination,"** Kyofukashi scowled.

" **Leave her alone this instant!"** D-Holly shouted, the Tamashii about to run to stop them, but Dokuro threw his hand out and raised a wall made of hardened purple sludge to block them, but also to let them see through it.

Emi managed to fly over and dive towards the generals, only for Dokuro's Doku Bunshin to pop up and stop her. They wrapped their arms around Emi's limbs, pinning her to the spot, one of them gripping her head to secure her in place and make her watch, with Emi struggling to break free.

" **It's time you see what happens to those who desert the Akajyu, Erio!"** Kyofukashi snapped, kicking Erio in the side of the head.

" **My poison from that Hydra has sapped you of whatever strength you had left. You are virtually powerless against us now,"** Dokuro scoffed, laughing as he kicked Erio in the gut, making her tumble onto her gut before he stomped on her back repeatedly, making her scream, " **We are going to torture you before finishing you off, just as a lesson to anyone of us who think about deserting the Akajyu!"**

Kairaki then grabbed Erio by the neck of her gi, picking her up and after a bit, slapped her across the face. But she wasn't done; she continued to slap her with both her palm and her knuckles at lightspeed, making it seem like a blur before she finally unleashed one more slap strong enough to break the sound barrier, making Erio fall back.

" **Come on, enough is enough!"** Y-Saki snapped.

"Erio, get out of there!" Aki shouted as they kept kicking her down.

" **She's too weak to do anything else,"** T-Lisa winced, " **And they're making Emi-san watch."**

Emi whimpered as she saw Aki's face of sorrow and despair, trying to reach out to her before she got picked up yet again.

" **Hold her,"** Kyofukashi ordered as Dokuro held her by the arms, the fear general reaching into his jacket and revealing a large forging hammer shaped like a mallet, but the head was wrapped in barbed wire.

" **Oh my God, stop! You've done enough damage!"** H-Mako shouted.

" **Be silent! It's never enough damage!"**

Kyofukashi then rushed forward, Dokuro letting go as he slammed the hammer into Erio's stomach, making her scream through her closed mouth while clutching. He then followed up with a hard barbed wire hammer down to her back, making her scream louder as she fell to her knees, Kairaki holding her so that she wouldn't fall.

" **Let me go for a shot now,"** Dokuro responded, Kyofukashi looking at his fellow general and nodding before handing the mallet to him, " **There we go. We helped make you Erio… and this is how you repay us?"**

Dokuro slammed the hammer down on Erio's head so hard that it busted her head to the point of bleeding, making her fall back down to the ground. She panted and whimpered, trying to reach out to anyone while Emi grew more frustrated the longer this torture session of theirs continued, still struggling to get out of being held.

" **You know what's done to children who do not listen to their masters? They receive their just punishment!"**

As he said that, he walked behind Erio and then proceeded to press the hammerhead against Erio's open wound, the woman screaming as the barbed wire scraped against her face and making her flail around.

"This isn't just, it's torture! It's sick and disgusting!" Aki cried out with tears in her eyes.

Emi growled some more as Dokuro tossed the hammer to Kairaki, who swiftly caught it and proceeded to whack Erio several times all over her body at her usual rapid speed until Erio stopped moving.

" **My lord, what more could they do to her!?"** Y-Saki gasped.

" **Is it even possible to feel sorry for an enemy?!"** M-Torrie asked, the others just jarred by the fact that Erio's still twitching despite all that's been done to her, face and arms almost being masked in red.

" **And now to put you down like the dog that you are,"** Kairaki growled as she turned Erio over on her stomach and placed the hammerhead below, putting her face on it with Kyofukashi standing on her back to make her stay.

Kairaki then put her heel to the back of Erio's head, like she was ready to curb stomp her into the barbed wire. Seeing this, Emi growled in frustration as pebbles began to rise around her, making the others turn to look at her and the Doku Bunshin to look in confusion. She then roared out in rage, unleashing a powerful shockwave that knocked down the Akajyu and destroyed the Doku Bushin holding her in place, rendering them to nothing but purple droplets.

"STOP NOW!" Emi screamed, flying at such speeds that she seemed almost invisible, the three Akajyu generals' eyes wide in shock.

As the wind seemed to zip by the generals, the three all felt like they were hit hard in the chest, making them all fly backwards. They skidded across the street before, within a blink of the eye, and suddenly the purple wall of poison exploded outward.

" **This speed…"** Kairaki panted as the three looked back up to see a shocking sight.

" **Baka na! They're all gone! Erio too!"** Dokuro gawked, seeing that indeed, they were nowhere to be seen.

" **Shinteki's power appears to be growing beyond even our capabilities,"** Kyofukashi panted as he dusted his jacket off.

" **Hmph… this only got more interesting,"** Kairaki grinned.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **With Erio injured and being treated, she truly has been discarded by the Akajyu. Emi wants to help her, but it's still a little hard for her to accept her rival's hand. Kairaki is out causing trouble again because she wants to see Emi's great power that's been tapped into. Will Emi and Erio find a way to work together? Will Emi unlock her greatest potential?**

 **Class 31: With Great Power…**

* * *

 **KKD: And things are really kicked into high gear.**

 **TB: And I can't wait for that next chapter. It's going to be fire!**

 **KKD: I never heard that expression, but it sounds cool.**

 **TB: So, thoughts on how this went with the focus being on mostly Erio?**

 **KKD: It was different, but in a good way.**

 **TB: We were caught in a brick wall with this one, but I think we managed to break through with this one. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Honestly, just the interactions between Erio and Aki.**

 **TB: Reasons?**

 **KKD: Just a nice change of pace for her.**

 **TB: And to have some nice development for a redemption. My favorite part was the climax for two reasons. One, Emi proved to be smart by finally having a use for the phasing power that keeps popping up.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was very cool to see.**

 **TB: You thought we were gonna go through the motions by having Emi and Erio fight with Aki's life on the line? WRONG! We played with your expectations.**

 **KKD: We like to mix things up. Sometimes it means going the way you'd expect with our own twist, other times we pull a fast one like this.**

 **TB: The second reason was the Akajyu's brutal beatdown on Erio. They made it very clear that they were gonna torture her as a lesson to anyone else thinking about leaving or betraying them, so they seem less incompetent. Plus, the beatdown itself was just nasty.**

 **KKD: No joke there.**

 **TB: What will be in store for next time? Tune in and find out. But for now, we got a two parter to close off with Buccaneer.**

 **KKD: Until then, we'll catch you next time. Ore wa KKD Silver, the Crossover King…**

 **TB: And I'm TokuBrony, the Lone Rider… signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	31. Class 31: With Great Power

**TB: Alright, we made it to Sailor Spirits. And with everything that happened last time, I'm hyped for this one.**

 **KKD: It's been a while, so remind me what the hype's about again?**

 **TB: Last time, the chapter was focused on Erio being tended to by a blind girl named Akio and her being reformed after Kairaki abandoned her. Kairaki came to her and forced her to fight Emi and the Tamashii if Aki was to be safe, but Emi managed to save her. And then the three generals of the Akajyu proceeded to beatdown on Erio in a brutal manner.**

 **KKD: Oh right.**

 **TB: But Emi managed to save her in quite literally the blink of an eye. And that's where we leave off right here.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **TB: Shall we begin?**

 **KKD: Yea. Now let's see… where are those disclaimers?**

 **TB: Hmm… *pulls out briefcase and opens it to reveal being all nice and orderly* There we go. Gotta keep the moths away from this. *pats it to keep dust off***

 **KKD: Ok. Set it up.**

 **Disclaimers: Any contents used or referenced here is not owned by the authors. The authors only own the original ideas, characters, concepts, etc. within this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The girls all made it to a hospital with Emi carrying Erio over her shoulders in a fireman's carry, the doctors and nurses all looking shocked at what's going on.

"She's hurt really badly and losing a lot of blood! She needs immediate medical attention!" Mako panicked.

"Right away!" one of the doctors answered as Emi placed Erio on a stretcher so they can bring her to the emergency room.

"I heard Erio crying out in so much pain… it was so horrifying," Aki responded, Holly giving her a hug for comfort.

"I'm sure she'll be alright… I hope," she tried to say assuringly as she rubbed Aki's head.

"What they did to her was straight up brutal and wrong," Saki groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

' _ **We're gonna get them next time. We swear it,'**_ Hyouno growled as the girls were about to leave, but Mako noticed Emi still standing at the same spot where she placed Erio on the stretcher, looking at the emergency room doors.

"Emi, you coming?" Mako asked, snapping Emi out of her stupor.

"Mm-hm. Emi coming," she nodded as she joined with her friends out of the hospital, glancing back for only a moment before she finally left.

* * *

Near the shrine that served as the Akajyu's base, Kairaki served as the light to lead her fellow generals back as they soon took a breather.

" **Despite losing the Tamashii, it felt good to beat Erio down like the dog that she is,"** Dokuro grinned as he chuckled and sat down.

" **We should finish the job,"** Kyofukashi insisted while adjusting his hat.

" **Leave that to me,"** Kairaki assured, " **I gave her life and raised her. Therefore, I will be the one to put her down."**

The others just nodded in response as Kairaki ran out at fast speeds.

* * *

(Insert Song: Yume No Ukiyo Ni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z featuring KISS)

 ***As the instrumental started, it started with the six girls meeting each other on their way to school, Emi soon joining them with a smile***

 **Sailor Spirits**

 **Saa, sa minasan kitte. Yoni mo ahou na higeki. Datte, ningen da mono. Datte, ikite iru nda mon. (Come come, everyone listen up. All foolish tragedies in the world. I mean, that's because we're humans. I mean, that's what being alive is about.)**

 ***We first see Mako in the midst of reading as Hyouno popped up from behind, surprising her as her papers were sent flying. We also see Torrie laughing at Mako's response along with Mizuka while Emi offered to help pick up the papers. Lisa was helping out Nancy as Takanari snuck a peek under her dress***

 **Ho, ho, hotaru koi! A, a, acchi muite hoi! Yosomi shiteru uchi ni, shiawase ttara nigete yuku!** ( **Fi-fi-fireflies come! Fa-fa-face there-hoi! While you're looking away, happiness is escaping from you!)**

 ***Karin and Kazeru were getting into a childish argument with Karin being the responsible one, Saki and Yukikami shaking their heads and chuckling at the argument in response while Holly and Donsai were simply helping to care for the former's cat and rabbit. We see the Tamashii in their physical forms all united and standing across from the Akajyu, Kairaki, Dokuro, and Yamikari who glared back with their own evil grins while the Tamashii powers began to grow***

 **Iro no nai (Paint it!) kono sekai (Change it!) nurikaero do (Rearrange it!) hade ni! (This colorless (Paint it!) world (Change it!), let's repaint it (Rearrange it!) in flashy colors!)**

 ***We then see the girls in their possessed heroine forms come charging in, H-Mako twirling with fire around her, M-Torrie surfing on water, and T-Lisa running around to with blurs of lightning behind her***

 **Kenran gouka (Be it!) dare datte (See it!) issho yumemi (Just believe it!) hito sa! (Luxurious (Be it!), gorgeous (See it!) Everyone's a dreamer (Just Believe it!) all their lives!)**

 ***D-Holly then slammed on the ground while K-Karin flew across the wind to create tornadoes and Y-Saki skating across the ice***

 **Sono jinsei wo~ (Live it! Give it!) irodoru no (You can win it!) wa ai to~!** ( **What's coloring your life~ (Live it! Give it!) is love (You can win it!) and dreams~!)**

 ***Emi then flew at high speeds, teleporting instantly between locations before powering up with a white aura as an image in the aura of herself with a white cape appeared***

 **Yume dake nanda (Paint it!) kimi to iu (Change it!) nishiki no (Rearrange it!) hana sakasemashou~!** ( **You're a colorful blossom (Paint it!), so bloom (Change it!) A picture scroll (Rearrange it!) of this transient world~!)**

 ***The girls the roared as they their own elemental auras surrounded them and all their Seals were unlocked before they ran out and attacked the Akajyu***

 **Ukiyo emaki~ kono sora no warera hitokakera~.** ( **We are just one~ fragment of this universe~.)**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see the girls walking away from the battle calmly and all embracing each other as the title appeared above them***

* * *

 **Class 31: With Great Power…**

Emi sat near the window in a very pensive manner, clearly unsure about how Erio would be. She then looked back and walked over to Aki, who was having some tea nearby and she sat down next to her.

"Aki okay?" she checked.

"I'm holding up well," Aki nodded as she sipped and placed her cup down.

"You've been thinking about Erio, haven't you?" Karin noted as she walked past them.

"Mm-hm," Emi nodded as she simply picked up a comic book to read.

"I get why you're thinking alot about her. You still want her to be your friend?" Saki checked, Emi just sighing and nodding.

" **I've seen Emi-san grow angry over what the Akajyu were doing to her, so maybe she's just trying to calm down now,"** Takanari suggested, Emi nodding at that as well.

"Just a lot going through her mind right now, same with Aki," Mako noted as Aki took another sip of tea and Emi continuing to read her comic for a moment before the eyes of the Tamashii all widened.

" **Trouble again,"** Hyouno warned as the group looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be back soon, okay Aki?" Saki assured.

"I'll watch over her!" Nancy promised as Lisa gave her a kiss on the forehead and they all left.

* * *

The girls soon arrived near a huge fountain in a park where Kairaki stood waiting for them.

" **I wanted to get all of your attention. But where's Erio? Did I scare her off?"** Kairaki inquired as she looked at the heroines in a condescending manner.

" **Yakamashi! Let's fight so we can beat you into the mud!"** H-Mako snapped at Kairaki as the seven posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the six shouted as they spun in their elemental tornadoes while Emi simply glowed and transformed into her suit.

H-Mako quickly charged against Kairaki, the general grinning under her helmet.

" **Hiken!"** she shouted, about to throw her fiery fist forward, but Kairaki seemed to have faded out of existence, " **Nani?!"**

" **Did I forget to mention that I can move fast enough to make afterimages of myself? With my evolution, as you've seen before, I can create afterimages with minds and wills of their own, similar to Dokuro's Doku Bunshin…"** they all heard Kairaki's voice echo around them, looking around to find her.

" **The Time Remnants, right?"** T-Lisa figured.

" **Very perceptive, but too late."**

Kairaki then reappeared above them, giggling as clones appeared from her light as they all zipped around the battlefield attacking them all at once. D-Holly tried to use the stones for protection, but the Remnants were strong enough to break through them and throw rapid strikes. The Tamashii were quickly overwhelmed as they zipped back to the original Kairaki, all of them giggling in unison.

" **You all thought you could beat my new evolution? Don't make me laugh!"** Kairaki and her clones spoke in unison before laughing aloud.

" **Damn, as if her usual speed wasn't difficult enough,"** H-Mako winced as they all got back up.

" **Genjin, KAI!"** the six shouted, twisting their hands over their chests as they unlocked their Seals and run towards Kairaki and the Remnants.

Y-Saki clapped her hands together and spread them apart to reveal a thick line of ice used to block blows from passing clones until she shattered it and used the chunks to fire at a few to slow them down, making them trip so fast that they crash into the water. K-Karin then ran up and used the wind to raise them up and then slam them down. T-Lisa was then zipping around to keep up with the Remnants, zapping them with lightning while they were racing while also throwing punches and kicks at them, as well as blocking them. D-Holly roared as she grabbed the ground below her and lifted it up, uprooting much of the ground in a tsunami style shockwave that knocked back the Remnants and made them disappear. When one tried to run up to her, D-Holly simply raised her fist up and backfisted her without looking before giving a devastating sidekick to send it crashing into the other clones. Over by the fountain, M-Torrie gathered some water in her hands and with a quick blow, she made a gust of bubbles that flew at the clones and popped with enough force to knock them all down. H-Mako blasted down fire at more of them, but just as Kairaki was about to jump and surprise attack her, Emi suddenly appeared in a blink and threw a powerful punch, knocking the general into her Remnants, but she transformed into a blur and landed on her feet with no problem.

" **Alright, considerably stronger, I'll give you that… but you never expected me to do this,"** Kairaki noted as she lifted her hand up as it began to vibrate at high speeds before she chopped a street post, clean through on the other side.

There was no reaction until the top half began to slide off and fall down before it collapsed right onto the street, making the others react in shock.

" **Such frightening speed,"** T-Lisa gasped.

' _She can vibrate her hands at such a high frequency that anything in her path can be either phased through or destroyed! If something like that hits our bodies, then we're dead!'_ Mako gulped in a panic.

" **We're not going to let that happen!"** H-Mako assured as they all got in a fighting pose.

" **If my vibrational chop doesn't hit you, then this will…"** Kairaki smirked, keeping her hand vibrating at the same speed, but then she developed a blade from said hand made of light, " **Sugoi ne?"**

With a swipe, she unleashed several spikes of light their way, making them dodge as quickly as they could before H-Mako, T-Lisa, and Emi rushed forward and attacked her all at once. She was able to block their attacks thanks to her speed before she unleashed lightning fast sidekicks on the Tamashii, knocking them back down. However, Emi regained her momentum and teleported back over to Kairaki, the two of them caught in a barrage of attacks back and forth for what seemed like seconds before Kairaki zipped up and held her hand up, ready to slice Emi down the middle, However, Emi just caught the hand once it got closer to her head.

" **I expected as much…"** Kairaki growled, throwing a sucker punch to Emi's stomach, but she lifted her knee up just as fast to block it, " **Your speed and strength is on par with mine. I must say, you are impressive."**

"Emi no want praise from Kairaki! Kairaki hurt Erio!" Emi shouted, throwing some more punches at increasing speeds to push Kairaki back further.

" **Look at her go!"** K-Karin gawked as Emi kept her barrage going at faster speeds until Kairaki giggled.

With that, she disappeared before Emi could throw the final punch, the superhero lover suddenly hit with a fist to the face and knee to the stomach from two Time Remnants, causing Emi to lurch in pain before being sent back to her team.

" **I could finish you all right now… but I'm being generous because you can all keep up with me. Come back when you're stronger and faster… and bring Erio with you,"** Kairaki demanded as she and her Remnants disappeared, leaving the girls panting and exhausted while they slowly stood back up.

* * *

Later, Emi took Aki to the hospital, checking the counter.

"Are visiting hours open?" Aki asked the nurse sitting by a computer.

"Of course," she nodded, allowing the two girls to enter.

"Thank you. Thanks for letting me come with you, Emi."

"No… problem," Emi smiled as she looked to find the room she was staying in.

Soon though, they found her inside a dimly lit room and opened the door, seeing Erio laying on a hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages all around her upper body and arms as well as some slung over her left shoulder. She looked really dejected until her glance turned to Emi and Aki.

"Erio okay?" Emi asked.

"Yea… I'm feeling better. Why are you here?" Erio asked back.

"This is what a friend does, Erio," Aki answered.

"I know why you're here, Aki. I was talking to Shinteki Emi."

"What Aki say," Emi informed, pointing to the blind girl in question.

"...I still can't accept you as a friend after everything I've done," Erio groaned, turning on her side away from them.

"...We need Erio's help."

"I heard them say that this creature who created you… Kairaki, was it, has gotten more powerful and she demanded to see you," Aki noted, leaving Erio to shift her eyes a bit before sighing.

"Koto aru (I refuse)," Erio insisted, leaving the two at a loss for words, "You can clearly see that I'm in no condition to fight. Besides, after what happened to me out there… there's just no point in fighting you, the Tamashii, or the Akajyu."

"I understand why you feel this way. You're clearly suffering," Aki noted before placing her hand on her right shoulder, "But you need to know that that's no reason to just give up like that."

"Emi know… temptation to give up, but Emi not do it," Emi added as Erio turned over to look at them, "Erio fight with Emi and Tamashii! We beat Kairaki together! Erio with Emi?"

Erio looked at them for a moment, still unsure about the possibility before turning back.

"I just can't," Erio sighed, pulling the covers over herself, "Even if I could aid you, I know that I won't win. I accept the facts as I see them, the Akajyu are too much for me… and you are stronger than me… Emi."

Emi smiled at Erio saying her first name instead of just Shinteki, knowing that this was a step in the right direction.

"I just want to be alone right now."

"Emi understand. Let Emi know when Erio ready… okay?" Emi checked, Erio only nodding before the superhero lover smiled some more, "Oh! Something for Erio before leave."

Emi then handed Erio a comic book with the title JLA/Avengers.

"What is this?" Erio inquired as she barely managed to pick it up.

"Comic book. Read while here. Help Erio be happy," Emi informed before she helped Aki leave the room, Erio looking confused before smiling a little to herself and sitting up before starting the book.

* * *

Back at Hoshi Shoujo, Emi and Aki returned back to the others.

"Erio all good," Emi smiled with a thumbs up.

"Good to hear, Emi-chan," Torrie grinned happily.

"She says she won't fight, but she's only feeling a little better after the beating she received from the Akajyu," Aki informed.

" **So the next time Kairaki comes a callin', Erio won't show up. Great,"** Hyouno groaned as she rubbed her sleeve on her eyes.

"Erio will come. Emi sure," Emi assured as they looked unsure before the eyes of the Tamashii widened again, "Kairaki?"

" **Yep. She's asking for trouble,"** Mizuka nodded as the girls got up.

"Good luck," Nancy bid as the girls ran out.

"I hope they'll be okay," Aki sighed as Nancy rubbed her hand.

"They're awesome, they'll be alright."

* * *

The girls soon arrived in the center of the city, finding Kairaki standing with her Remnants side by side with her.

" **Well well… there you are. Where's Erio?"** Kairaki and her clones all said in unison.

"Erio will come. But now, just Emi and Tamashii!" Emi declared as they all stood ready.

" **It doesn't matter how many 'Time Remnants' pop up, we'll run ALL of you into the ground!"** H-Mako shouted as before the girls posed.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the Tamashii shouted as they quickly transformed along with Emi before placing their hands on their chests and twisting, " **Genjin, KAI!"**

They quickly unlocked their Seals and ran towards Kairaki and her Remnants. M-Torrie started by blasting water streams at any of the speeding clones while D-Holly created a stone wall and then morphed and shaped it into a circular dome before clapping her hands together to crush them. K-Karin and Y-Saki floated on gusts of wind together before the latter rained hailstones on the Remnants, K-Karin making them spin in a cyclone motion to increase chances of damage. H-Mako blew a large stream of fire from her mouth which was supercharged by T-Lisa, making all of them burn to a crisp. More sped forth, T-Lisa matching their speed before she zapped each of them with either a bolt of lightning, or charging it in the tip of her fingers to strike their pressure points, causing each Remnant to explode into sparkles.

With Emi and Kairaki, they were speeding and flying through the air, punching and kicking at each other and blocking the attacks. They appeared evenly matched everytime they fought, locked in combat until Kairaki turned into a stream of light, seeming to pass through Emi and her reacting like she was getting punched numerous times before getting slammed into the street, leaving a huge crater trail as she landed. But that didn't stop her, she soon disappeared in a blink before reappearing near Kairaki and throwing a hard kick to her side. Kairaki recovered rather quickly and proceeded to throw her lightning fast punches yet again, but this time Emi just stood as the fists plowed through her, the girl being unfazed and seeming transparent for a moment while giggling.

"Emi keep forgetting about see through power," she smiled before shooting the yellow lasers out of her eyes to send Kairaki right back into the street.

Emi was about to do it again, but one of the Remnants grabbed her from behind, making her gawk in confusion and struggle to move. Kairaki giggled before raising her hand up and pointing her index finger at Emi and then firing a concentrated light beam from it, managing to hit her dead center before the Remnant disappeared and she tumbled on the ground.

"Ow…" Emi grunted, gripping her chest in pain as she tried to recover, but the clones just kept on coming, attacking from all directions.

Kairaki laughed as Emi kept getting hit left and right and caught off guard. The Time Remnants then held Emi as Kairaki straightened her hand and vibrated it again, making the blade of light appear once more.

" **Time to receive your punishment!"** Kairaki smirked before swiping rapidly, causing spikes of light to appear and fly right on Emi's chest.

She sent about twenty spikes of light on Emi's chest before Kairaki posed with the blade arm furthest away, and with a giggle she snapped her fingers, making the spikes explode and send Emi tumbling across the street.

" **Emi!"** H-Mako gasped as the superhero lover struggled to get back up after an attack like that.

Kairaki smirked before holding up her hand again and speeding over to slice Emi down with her light blade. However, she soon spotted a large yellow beam heading her way that soon collided with her and sent her crashing right into a car.

"Huh?" Emi gawked before looking up and seeing a figure flying in the sky landing with a stomp, revealing Erio with her red gi over her bandaged body, "...Emi knew Erio come."

" **Erio!?"** the Tamashii all gasped in unison.

"I've thought about what you said. All those times you wanted to accept my friendship, I couldn't because I didn't forgive myself for my actions…" Erio realized, placing her hand over her chest, "We spent so much time fighting each other… I wonder how it feels to fight together."

Emi's smile grew bigger as she got up and posed next to Erio as if to give her some kind of support.

"Oh, I liked that comic you gave me. It was an engaging read."

"You're welcome," Emi giggled before they posed and got in their fighting stances.

" **Two mistakes that I've made are fighting together… well then you can DIE together!"** Kairaki scoffed as more Time Remnants appeared and sped in their direction.

They both fired their larger yellow lasers at them, making most of the clones in the front disappear before they both teleported away. Most of the Remnants were sent flying with pows and whacks being heard, Emi and Erio back to back while throwing their own unique barrage of punches to keep the Remnants at bay before taking to the air after they knocked some in the sky.

" **Look at that teamwork…"** T-Lisa gawked in amazement.

' _They're in perfect sync with each other,'_ Karin noticed as Emi and Erio then grabbed their own Remnant and slammed it down to the ground.

" **GO EMI-** _CHAN!'_ Mizuka and Torrie cheered as the duo turned to Kairaki and surrounded her with Emi in front and Erio behind.

"And now it's time to flatten you!" Erio shouted as she and Emi reeled their fists back.

The two then pummeled Kairaki with a barrage of punches at high speeds, Kairaki screaming in pain as they ascended further in the air, the punches increasing in power and speed before they roared with one punch so hard that Kairaki vanished into dust.

' _Nice!'_ Saki hollered as Emi and Erio descended back down to the ground.

" **The Time Remnants seem to have disappeared,"** T-Lisa noted as the others looked around and then at Emi and Erio.

"We win! We win!" Emi cheered as she raised her arm up for a high five.

Erio smiled slightly before raising her hand, ready to return it, but then she grunted and gasped in pain. Emi and the others gasped when seeing a hand through Erio's chest, Erio grunting as she turned to see Kairaki chuckling.

"You bitch…" Erio coughed, blood dripping from her lips.

" **Sorry, that was another Time Remnant,"** Kairaki mockingly apologized, Emi looking panicked and angry.

Emi screamed, about to phase through and attack Kairaki until another clone appeared behind her and pierced her chest with her own vibrating hand, Emi gasping and coughing up blood.

" **EMI/EMI-SAN/** _EMI-CHAN!'_ the girls and Tamashii gasped in shock as Kairaki pulled her hand out and grabbed the light energy.

" **Do not underestimate my power!"** Kairaki scowled, pulling at the light energy, turning it into a scythe before slashing at Emi, Erio, and her Time Remnant before more appeared around her, " **Let there be LIGHT!"**

The Time Remnants all zipped at Emi and Erio, turning into streaks of light that passed through them with every attack before they were sent falling. Kairaki chuckled before spinning the light scythe in her hand, reeling it back before slashing it right, sending the two flying and crashing through multiple cars, tumbling on the floor.

" **EMI! ERIO!"** H-Mako screamed in shock, the six all running towards them to get a closer look at them.

" **They're not moving… *checks for pulses* and they're not breathing either…"** T-Lisa panicked, clearly not sure what to do before they heard Kairaki laughing loudly.

" **They were foolish to think that they could stop the likes of me! With my Time Remnants, you'll never truly know if you ended my life or not! It's like those stupid video games the humans play, I'll always respawn!"** Kairaki laughed triumphantly.

" **You killed them… I can't believe you killed them with such a dirty trick,"** Y-Saki growled, looking like she was on the verge of tears with K-Karin while she clenched her fists.

' _Emi might've been made from a school uniform, but she might've been the nicest person I've ever known, one I was glad to consider a sister…'_ Mako nearly whimpered, looking at the unconscious bodies of Emi and Erio, ' _And she wanted Erio to change, after everything was taken from her. A chance to see things our way and start a life of her own… and it was just taken from them'_

" **You'll pay for murdering our friends, you BITCH!"** H-Mako roared loudly as her flames began to grow wilder, the Tamashii all looking angry and ready to fight Kairaki.

Kairaki giggled as more Time Remnants appeared, all of them charging at each other and fighting. The six were fighting with all their power, all their righteous anger, standing against all the power and speed of Kairaki. This massive fight continued as Emi and Erio still laid unconscious on the ground. Erio however seemed to open up her eyes slowly, her vision blurred as she turned to Emi.

"Your friends… are in trouble…" Erio grunted, crawling over to Emi despite the hole in her chest and clinging to life, "I… I can't let you just die like this. Your friends need you… much more than you realize. I… I am giving you the last of my power, my life… so that you will live on. I kept bragging about how I'm your superior, but now I see otherwise… I said before that you are stronger than me. And that was true… you're my superior, my better half. Live on for your friends, Shinteki Emi!"

Erio put her hand on Emi's shoulder, falling unconscious yet again as she began to glow, her body fading and turning into pure white energy that went inside of the superhero lover. Emi soon began to open her eyes, glowing bright yellow energy.

" **Is anyone else feeling that?"** K-Karin asked

" **Masaka…"** Kairaki gasped, all of them turning to see Emi start to float in the air still back down, higher and higher until she glowed bright enough to blind everyone for what felt like a few minutes.

Once the light faded, they saw Emi floating with her arms outward, looking in the sky as she now wore a white cape that was flowing beautifully in the wind while descending.

' _Emi's alright… and she's wearing a cape now?'_ Mako gawked as Emi's feet touched the ground.

" **So what if you came back with a cape? You don't seem any different compared to before!"** Kairaki scoffed, Emi looking right at the general with a glare so sharp it looked like she could pierce souls before instantly appeared in front of Kairaki with enough force to kick up some wind behind her.

"Emi… I… wanted Fujita Erio to be… my friend. And you killed her…" Emi growled, tears falling down her eyes that seethed with anger while clutching her fists, "You killed her… and I… have had… ENOUGH!"

With that, she instantly threw a punch that sent Kairaki flying back and crashing into a lamppost before she wiped the tears out of her eyes with her arm.

" **Sugee power…"** H-Mako gawked as the Tamashii backed away from the fight.

" **Go get her, Emi-chan!"** M-Torrie cheered.

" **Give her all you got!"** K-Karin added.

" **My Remnants! Get her!"** Kairaki ordered, motioning her clones to speed towards her.

Emi flew up in the air as they all ran her way, her eyes glowing yellow before firing the larger lasers out of them to defeat all of them, the debris from the blow hitting Kairaki and disintegrating all the clones. Emi looked around in the area they were fighting.

"There might still be… people around here… let's fight… somewhere else!" Emi uttered, flying at blinding speeds before grabbing Kairaki and taking her up in the air.

" **Let's follow them!"** H-Mako shouted as they rushed after to follow her.

* * *

Soon, Emi found an open area near a forest before tossing Kairaki down and crashing down with her, the Tamashii managing to find their location.

" **This power… it can't be real… impossible,"** Kairaki grunted, struggling to get back up as Emi glared at her.

"I… realize it now. Erio gave me… another chance… I will not waste it…" she replied, managing to form complete sentences despite talking slowly and then the two disappearing and rushing at each other.

Emi and Kairaki clashed multiple times on the ground and in the air, disappearing and reappearing now and then to show the clashes of their blows.

" **This power they're exuding… it's unbelievable!"** T-Lisa gawked as they were all watching the fight.

" **She said that Erio gave her another chance… is it possible that Erio sacrificed her power to Emi-dono?"** D-Holly deduced.

" **In a way, I guess she's now complete,"** Y-Saki figured as they witnessed the fight continue, Emi grabbing Kairaki's wrists before headbutting her.

Emi then lifted Kairaki in the air before giving a double-handed slam to the ground, causing the being of light to bounce further in the air. Emi then flew up and followed after her do throw some more punches at her, but Kairaki found enough energy to blur around and grab Emi's cape.

" **Ha! Gotcha!"** Kairaki grinned, trying to yank Emi by the cape and toss her away, but the superhero lover just turned and spun a certain way before kneeing Kairaki in the helmet, causing her to go flying and crash into some trees.

"I remember… watching Incredibles one time. A funny sounding lady said… no capes…" Emi pointed out with a giggle, grabbing her own cape and looking at it with a smile, "I think… capes are cool."

Kairaki growled before leaping up in the air yet again, higher than Emi as she crossed her arms with light emanating from her fingers.

" **Yasakani no Magatama!"** she shouted, firing multiple pellets of light that pelted the ground, causing it to blow up in smoke every time until she stopped, panting in some exhaustion as she landed on the ground, " **Let's see you find a way around that."**

The smoke started to clear as Kairaki panted, but soon saw a transparent Emi standing there, unphased by the attack before she became clear again.

" **Y-You just stood there and let the attacks phase through you?!"**

"...Yep," Emi smirked as she teleported closer to Kairaki yet again, making her jump back in surprise, "Are you… afraid?"

Kairaki just panted as she glared at Emi, who appeared to be as fresh as a daisy with her cape still flowing in the wind.

"After everything that happened to me… my friend being injured… you abandoning and killing Erio… taking a blind girl hostage… you should be afraid."

Kairaki couldn't react to what was happening before she was hit out of nowhere by a barrage of punches, Emi screaming as she unleashed all her frustration, all her anger, and all her grief upon the Akajyu general before sending her up high in the sky. Emi then crouched down and with another scream, she unleashed a huge yellow beam from her eyes, blasting at Kairaki further away and making her go higher in the sky before she stopped, the general crashing down to the ground. Emi panted as she started to demorph out of her suit.

" **I… I'm too hurt… I must retreat…"** Kairaki grunted before disappearing in a flash of light, Emi dropping to the ground soon after on her knees, the Tamashii demorphing and letting the girls regain control again before they run over.

"You alright, Emi?" Mako checked.

"I'm… okay… Mako," Emi nodded as she stood back up.

"She's actually talking, isn't that awesome?!" Torrie smiled.

"How about the way she fought Kairaki!?" Saki added, "That was some power right there!"

"You did great out there, Emi," Holly smiled as Emi giggled in response.

* * *

Sometime later at the track, Emi and the others saw Kairi wheel herself onto the track field, surprising her other fellow classmates.

"Kairi-chan, this is a surprise! What are you doing here?" one of the cheerleaders asked as they all rushed over to surround her.

"Yeah… is Kairi alright?" Emi checked to make sure.

"Yeah, Emi-chan… everyone. I've been medically cleared, and I'm ready to get back into the cheerleading team whenever I'm ready," Kairi assured, getting up out of her wheelchair and despite stumbling a bit, she was able to stand up and walk over to her team, who all cheered for her and gave her a group hug, Emi included.

"YAY! This is great!" Torrie cheered as the group happily watched until Emi looked and saw Aki walking away, looking rather upset.

"Aki, wait!" Emi called out, flying over to her before managing to land in front of the blind girl, "I… wanted to say sorry for… losing your friend."

"It's ok… I understand. She died helping you, right?" Aki assured and checked, smiling while wiping her tears away.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Lisa inquired as Aki simply raised her hand up.

"My parents are returning home tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about me. I can find my way home."

"Can… Can I walk with you, to… keep you company?" Emi requested as Aki turned her head.

"Of course," Aki smiled as Emi walked alongside her.

"She's speaking and made a new friend… they grow up so fast, don't they?" Torrie smiled, sniffling as she wiped her tears.

"It's slow, but she is picking things up faster now," Mako noted as they all smiled and walked back to Hoshi Shoujo.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in a local graveyard, the camera focused on one spot with a nameless tombstone. The clouds started to darken, rain started to fall, thunder was heard, and a hand suddenly punched out of the dirt as a figure pulled himself out. The figure was revealed to be a man with long black hair that reached his shoulders, who soon started to laugh manically as a dark purple aura surrounded him. His laughter continued to grow louder as the figure's aura began to twist and form into the familiar rabbit-shaped form of a kaijin.

" **Kono Usayame… youyaku SANJOU! (Usayame has RETURNED!)"** the figure declared as he laughed louder and the rabbit-kaijin that appeared like a ghost laughing along with him.

* * *

(Insert Song: Elevation by U2)

 ***As the instrumental starts we see Mako walking around campus before Torrie runs up to join her***

 **High, higher than the sun. You shoot me from a gun**

 **I need you to elevate me here.**

 ***As the two walk down the street, the turn to their rights, seeing their possessed formed in their reflections in the window. Their reflections looked at them with smiles to indicate they were their partners.***

 **At the corner of your lips. As the orbit of your hips**

 **Eclipse, you elevate my soul**

 ***We then see Saki in the midst of her breakdancing as she does her one handed spin on the ground before noticing her possessed form in a nearby puddle reflection which gave her a smug look.***

 **I've lost all self-control. Been living like a mole**

 **Now going down, excavation**

 ***As Holly was busy caring for some plants, she looked in the nearby window of a greenhouse to find her possessed form instead of her own reflection. Her form simply bowed towards her in respect***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***As Lisa was in the middle of organizing a school event and Karin was assisting her, they see their possessed forms reflect off the mirror***

 **A star lit up like a cigar. Strung out like a guitar**

 **Maybe you could educate my mind**

 ***Emi was then seen, looking at her heroine form before they joined together***

 **Explain all these controls. I can't sing but I've got soul**

 **The goal is elevation**

 ***The seven were back together, surrounded by Communi and Akajyu kaijin.***

 **A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul, now**

 **Going down, excavation**

 ***They all smirked before the six girls' eyes changed color, possessing them and making them go straight for the attacks before Emi joined the fight and they rushed in, attacking the kaijin***

 **I and I in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly**

 **So high, elevation**

 ***After a bit of their attacks, we see the seven and the Tenchi no Tamashii hanging out before the astral forms of the spirits flew up and cheered victory.***

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Spirits…**

 **Usayame is striking in the real world, harboring the body of a long dead serial killer! He's taken the girls and their Tamashii hostage, forcing Nancy and a small group of her friends to take action to save them. Can these middle school kids face their fears and take on the hecticness of Spirit of Nightmares?**

 **Class 32: Nightmare on Genso Academy**

* * *

 **KKD: And we finished a nice mini-arc for Emi, and she's already growing. I know you liked the cute voice of her speaking in the third person, but like every child, she has to grow up at some point.**

 **TB: You got a good point there. I really liked how this turned out. We gave Erio a final send off, Emi is more complete with a cool cape, and this is just an awesome chapter.**

 **KKD: That's for certain. It is sad to have a redeemed villain be taken away by death, but such things need to be done for growth at times.**

 **TB: So, favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: Definitely Erio's team up battle with Emi, Erio's sacrifice, and Emi beating the snot out of Kairaki.**

 **TB: Yep, all of those are pretty awesome. It's hard to pick one for me, but they are a treat. Erio's sacrifice was similar to Rodan's in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II.**

 **KKD: I saw it as like Will Zeppeli giving the last of his Hamon to Jonathan Joestar.**

 **TB: That's another way of putting it. Oh, and the white cape is on loan from Saitama the One Punch Man.**

 **KKD: Ok.**

 **TB: Next chapter will be another interesting treat, but for now, there's the Kamen Rider Buccaneer chapter. That one's gonna be a challenge.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy. Here's hoping we can pull it off.**

 **TB: Until that point, you know who we are… the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
